Aprendiendo a ser romantico
by anatripotter
Summary: Bien, el final de esta querida historia... sin ningun lugar a dudas hoy debo decir: "¡GRACIAS TOTALES!"
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes mencionados, asi como los lugares en donde se desarrola la historia pertenecen a JKRowling. Los hechos que suceden en ella son producto de mi imaginación.

Capitulo 1: Pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente.

- Okay, explícame nuevamente como si tuviera cinco años…- respiró - quieres que haga qué? – Fue lo primero que dijo Ginny al escuchar a su amigo. Desde hacía varios años había logrado vencer la timidez y el sonrojo que le ocasionaba estar frente a él, y había decidido por lo tanto darse por vencida de lograr algo más que la amistad. Es que había pasado varios años tratando de que ese tonto miope se fijara en ella que ya viendo que el tiempo pasaba y ella se estaba haciendo mayor, prefirió dedicarse a conquistar chicos que la tenían en cuenta. Es que para Harry Potter, la pequeña hermana de su amigo no existía. Y hoy después de tanto llorar, y desde casi tres años, se habían hecho amigos. Amigos a la fuerza! Porque el noviazgo de Hermione y Ron, habían obligado a Harry a buscar nuevos horizontes referidos a la amistad, y como la pelirroja estaba cerca, le fue fácil.

Ginny era muy distinta a Hermione, y a Ron. Harry se encontró un día estudiándola y se dió cuenta de que tenia algo de los dos, mas lo propio. De Hermione tenía la capacidad para el estudio, la confianza y seguridad en si misma, de Ron el buen humor y la picardía, algo de las bromas de los gemelos, y cuando se enojaba, podía ver a la señora Weasley, su mamá, lanzándole una gran perorata. Pero Ginny tenía además algo especial, y era que entendía todas las penas que Harry tenía. Y más las penas de amor. Al joven le era fácil contarle lo que sentía, sus más profundos temores y deseos. Y ella era capaz de darle un consejo, apropiado para cada cosa. Es por eso que teniendo un problema con su amor, tan grande, decidió pedirle ayuda…

- Yo… no es tan malo lo que te pido Ginny – dijo algo nervioso – es muy importante para mi!

- Pero Harry – dijo ella y su piel estaba tan pálida que se confundía con la escasa nieve que había alrededor. – en qué puedo ayudarte yo? No tengo idea de lo que quieres hacer!

- No es mucho pedir… - carraspeó – sólo te pido que me ayudes a ser mas… romántico – ella torció los ojos.

- Sé lo que dijiste, lo que no entiendo es por qué? Para qué?

- Por qué? Bueno es fácil, no se me da eso del romance, Ginny. Yo trato de conquistar a una chica…

- Querrás decir a Cho – dijo con algo de rabia

- Si, Cho, pero hago todo mal y quedo como un idiota!

- Pero Cho ya no está en la escuela Harry – dijo en un tono desesperado.

- Lo sé, pero ella y yo nos escribimos, y a veces me resulta algo… difícil poner algo medianamente romántico, y yo… quiero sorprenderla, hacerle ver que yo valgo la pena! – dijo

- Si ella se interesara en ti, te querría tal como eres, aun siendo un perfecto… idiota… como tu dices que eres!

- Bueno pero es que a algunas mujeres son más sensibles que otras! – "_Querrás decir que Cho es una reventada que lo único que quiere es pavonearse contigo y decir que es la novia del niño que vivió" _Pensó ella. – Y Cho quiere que yo cambie…

- Por qué tienes que cambiar tú? – lo miró arqueando una ceja – Es que ella se cree tan perfecta para decirle a todo el mundo que cambie?

- Ginny…

- No – puso su mano en el pecho del joven – déjame terminar. Si ella te quisiera, te aceptaría tal como eres Harry. Tu eres un chico excepcional – se sonrojó un poco.

- Gracias, pero es que yo quiero hacerlo… yo noto que no sé como comportarme delante de una mujer…

- Bueno… eso es cierto – tuvo que admitir Ginny.

- Me ayudas?

- Aún no respondiste la otra pregunta.

- ?

- Para qué quieres que te ayude a ser romántico?

- Ah… es que – se puso rojo- Yo… me gusta… no, yo quiero a Cho – ella lo miró – Y pues… he decidido declararle mi amor y decirle que sea mi novia…

- Ya es tu…

- No, esto es algo mas formal… como un compromiso a largo plazo – si alguna vez Ginny quiso que la tragara la tierra, ese preciso momento estaba presente. Trago saliva, estaba con el ánimo por el piso.

- Te le vas a declarar? Es decir comprometerse y todo? – dijo en un hilo de voz… el asintió sonriendo – cuándo?

- El día de San Valentín…

- En dos semanas… - susurró. Lo miró. Ya no era el niño interesado en el Quiddich ni en salvar el mundo. Eso ya lo había superado. Ahora Harry tenía diecisiete años. Estaba en el último año de Hogwarts… y Cho estaba estudiando para sanadora. La odiaba. Ella pensaba que cuando la oriental se fuera de la escuela tendría la oportunidad de conquistar a Harry, pero no contó con que esa arpía lo quería si o si, y estaba valiéndose de todo lo que estaba a su alcance (Sexo incluido) para tenerlo agarrado de la nariz… - Yo – se levantó – no sé… que es lo que tienes en mente…

- Eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de que me ayudes… - el se levantó con ella y la siguió. Ginny trataba de serenarse, lo estaba perdiendo, ya era un hecho. El la seguía sin decir nada. De pronto ella se detuvo y lo miró.

- Yo, si tu me dices que quieres… puedo ayudarte… además no creo que yo pueda serte útil en algo. Mírame yo, en cuanto a romances no soy toda una experta! – rió nerviosa.

- Pero has tenido muchos novios… y eres mujer… digo sabes que quieren las mujeres de los hombres.

- Definitivamente si! – dijo suspirando – Bueno que tienes en mente?

- Estaba pensando… que quiero declararme con todo! – ella miró sus ojos verdes. Estaban fulgurantes de alegría, tanto que apenas parecían quedarse en su lugar gracias a las gafas redondas de Harry.

- Declaración y beso? Cena, declaración y beso?

- Se puede? – dijo algo nervioso.

- Depende de ti…- sonrió – Tienes muchas opciones… - él la miró esperando que las dijera. – Bueno, está declaración y beso, nada espectacular, sólo tienes que decir las palabras adecuadas y el beso nada degenerado! – él sonrió. -También esta cena, declaración y beso. Es igual a lo anterior, pero tienes que poner mucho empeño en la cena…

- Puede ayudarme Dobby! – dijo Contento.

- Bueno si… o ir al mejor restaurante de Hogsmeade… cosa que dudo que haya… - carraspeó – después tienes Cena, baile, declaración y beso – El aplaudió contento – Y en eso te puedo asegurar que tienes mucho que aprender Potter. Bailando tienes dos pies izquierdos.

- Graciosa – rieron – en verdad tienes razón… Bueno eso parece algo bueno, no? Digo la ultima opción… pero si le agregamos algo mas! – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Mira Potter – dijo colorada – Yo solo puedo ayudarte con cena, baile, declaración y beso! Lo de "mas" que estás pensando corre por tu cuenta! Después de todo ella tiene demasiada experiencia en ese campo y yo… - él la miró – no!

- Okay entendí – la abrazó. Ella se dejó abrazar.- Entonces tu me ayudas con lo primero y yo… me encargaré de lo último. Cuando empezamos?

- Yo… tengo que estudiar…

- Ginny, tu no tienes mucho que estudiar, en eso eres igual a Hermione.

- Está bien… Pero déjame decirte que antes de adentrarnos en lo esencial, deberás leer algunas cosas…

- Qué cosas? Hay teorías para declararse, besarse y bailar? – preguntó algo contrariado

- No, bobo! – rió – hay cosas que tienes que leer para que encuentres tu vena romántica!

- Que no sea nada de algún duende perdido de amor por una elfina boba! – "_no querido, de la elfina boba te enamoraste tu_" Pensó y rió en su interior.

- Nada de eso! – le pellizcó la mejilla, haciendo que en la pálida mejilla de Harry apareciera un manchón rosado.

- Está bien… - dijo bufando – Todo sea por amor – miro su reloj – Merlín! Debo ir a buscar a Ron!

- Dónde está?

- Eh… yo… creo que en la biblioteca…

- Vamos Ron no iría a la biblioteca ni aunque le pagaran! Dónde está?

- Con Hermione… En la sala del requisito..

- Todavía no se le fueron las ganas de…

- Ginny no lo sé! Es que tú sabes... cuando uno esta enamorado!

- Si, entiendo! Pero espero que los muy idiotas no me hagan tía antes de tiempo!

- Si, yo también! – Le dió un beso en la mejilla – Me voy! Luego hablamos de nuestro trato! – se marchó corriendo. Ginny se quedó parada mirando como se alejaba.

- Bueno – se encontró hablando sola – No era que no te lo esperabas – sus ojos se aguaron un poco – Pero en verdad duele – Respiró profundamente y se limpió los ojos – Es la última lágrima que derramo por él. De ahora en adelante… – Ya llegaba al castillo – Te limitarás a ser su amiga y lo ayudarás con lo que te pidió. Y después a vivir la vida! Después de todo… El no es el último hombre de la tierra.

**Notas de la autora:** Hola a todos los que me conocen de otra pagina! De verdad estoy contenta de volver a publicar mis historias y de hacerlo en fanfiction! Espero que les se a de su agrado…Esta historia estuvo publicada en otra pagina pero por esas cosas de la vida se fue! Asi que empezare a publicarla aquí! Si quieren que publique otra de mis historias solo tienen que mandar un review o un mail y yo, como buena maestra los complaceré.

si quieren que esta historia continue... solo avisenle a Vicus Ridle, que ponga la segunda parte del documento que ella sabe... porque no tengo idea de como hacer para subir los siguientes capitulkos. Victoria, amiga, aunque sea mandame los comandos escuetamente a través de un mail... sabré agradecertelo!

Por cierto! a todos aquellos que se quedaron con las ganas de leer "Echale la culpa a Sirius Black" Fic, de mi autoria, lo pondre luego... no se desesperen!

Saludos Silvia


	2. La ayuda de Hermione

Hola! Continuando con este fic, quiero agradecer a todos los que me pidieron que publicara este, y mis otros fics en esta pagina… saben que yo no soy una experta en esto de la Internet (Para ser honesta, soy un queso!) pero con una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos, he podido publicar los capítulos que le siguen y si el dios tiempo se apiada de mi, podré publicar unos nuevos… como la secuela de "Quien llamo a la cigüeña" que ya tiene dos capítulos….

Bien, cualquier duda, ya saben qué deben hacer…. Y a los que no les guste este fic… lo siento, pero es lo que hay!

Capitulo 2

La ayuda de Hermione

Estaba pensando cómo hacer para ayudarlo. Desde que él le hizo ese extraño pedido, reflexionaba en su cuarto cómo hacer para que Harry, pudiera ser "algo romántico". Después de mucho reflexionar, se dió cuenta que tendría una ardua tarea, si le proponía todo lo que había pensado. Estaba decidida a ayudarlo, aunque se le rompiera el corazón… "Ya empiezas de nuevo con la misma cantaleta, Ginevra Weasley! Te decidiste ayudarlo y con ello desterrarlo de tu corazón, no te pongas ahora a pensar en corazones rotos!"

Grandísima idiota! – dijo en voz alta. Miró alrededor y agradeció que no hubiera nadie en su cuarto. Las demás muchachas aprovechaban el tibio sol invernal de finales de enero. "Tengo que hacer de Harry un perfecto enamorado. Tengo que lograr que él pueda expresar sus sentimientos sin sonrojos… Cómo lo haré no tengo idea. Si ni yo puedo hacerlo! Como podré lograr que él lo haga? Si, Ginny Weasley, indefectiblemente eres una perfecta idiota!" - Anda boba, ahora lo único que falta es que te pongas de novia con Draco Malfoy!

Ni lo digas de broma! – dijo una voz y Hermione entro rápidamente a la habitación. Ginny la miró y sonrió. Hermione se había convertido en una hermosa joven, alta, de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, y la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada. Enamorada y que todo le salía bien – si tu hermano te escucha te rompe la boca!

Hermione! – dijo algo roja – No pensé que hablara…

En voz alta? – ella asintió – Si Ginny, y en voz muy alta! – rió

Lo grite? Fue lo único que dije?

Había algo más que decir?

Si, estaba pensando algo más…

Se puede saber qué es? – Ginny la miró a los ojos y Hermione comprendió. Claro, Hermione sabia todo, todo lo que Ginny sentía y vivía, su gran amor...- Harry, es él? – La pelirroja asintió triste.- Qué fue esta vez?

Yo… he decidido dejar atrás a Harry… – Hermione la miró sin entender – Verás, yo he decidido, continuar mi vida… Harry me pidió algo por lo que no puedo luchar…

Habla claro mujer!

El me pidió que lo ayudara a ser mas romántico…- Hermione largo una carcajada – No te rías!

Pero… - la miro – por que te pediría algo tan absurdo?

Cho, por quién mas? – suspiró – El quiere comprometerse con Cho y necesita ser romántico.

Pero si Cho lo quiere tal como es…

Exactamente yo le dije lo mismo! - farfulló golpeando la cama con el puño – Que si esa lo obligaba a cambiar, realmente no lo quería…

Y él, qué contestó? – Ginny hizo una buena imitación de Harry

Que tenía que cambiar porque necesitaba ser más romántico… "algunas mujeres son más sensibles que otras! Y Cho quiere que yo cambie…"

Que peste! – dijo enojada y la miró - y tu que le contestaste?

Que si ella le pedía eso, realmente era una…

No! Le dijiste que lo ayudarías?

Claro – bajo la mirada – no podía soportar esa mirada que él hace cuando quiere algo…

Eres una tonta! – dijo Hermione

Si lo sé… Pero bueno – suspiro profundamente – yo le prometí que lo haría…

Qué tienes en mente?

Bueno él quiere una velada con todo…

¿?

Cena, baile, declaración y beso… - Hermione la miró sonriendo – La cena no es problema, puede pedir reservación en algún restaurante de Hogsmeade. El baile… diablos! tendré que ponerme zapatos de madera para enseñarle a bailar… digo para que cuando me pise no me rompa los dedos.

Si es terrible bailando… le enseñaras algo de vals?

No! – dijo riendo – Algo más lento, para que baile mas apretado a esa víbora…- Hermione sonrió divertida.

Y después de la cena y el baile…

El beso – su rostro se sonrojó.

Lo besaras?

No! Como crees? – dijo mas roja – Solo le diré cómo una chica quiere ser besada cuando alguien se le declara…

Bueno, yo esperaba que Ron me rompiera la boca… - rió

Hermione!

Qué querías? Si estuve casi cinco años esperando que el tonto me dijera que me amaba, cuando me lo dijo al principio de quinto… Wow! Me le tiré encima! – rieron – Ya iba a esperar eso de cena, baile, declaración y beso!

Bueno, pero tengo que lograrlo! – dijo al final – dispongo de dos semanas para hacer de Harry un sensible y romántico muchacho.

Te la debo! Hacer que Harry sea romántico es como lograr que Ron coma con la boca cerrada – rieron

Respeta, que es mi hermano!

Pero no por eso deja de ser algo cerdo al comer!

Si, pero a ti no te importa como come cuando lo llevas a la sala del requisito!

Qué sabes? – pregunto tensa.

Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. – Se levantó – tengo hambre… vamos al comedor… ya es la hora de la cena – Hermione algo colorada, asintió y bajaron las escaleras... en el sofá cerca de la chimenea, en la sala común, estaban Ron, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom y Harry. Hermione bajó detrás de Ginny Cuando estaban llegando a la sala, la castaña miró al muchacho de la cicatriz y luego tomó del brazo a Ginny llevándola a un rincón aparte.

Todavía estas a tiempo… - Ginny la miró extrañada y Hermione sonrió.

Qué tienes, qué dices?

Que todavía estas a tiempo de atraparlo, tonta!

No se de qué hablas…

De Harry! Abandonas la lucha?

Qué lucha? si ni siquiera me he presentado y ya he perdido! Hermione entérate, él la ama y se le va a declarar!

No sea boba! Tienes dos semanas para que se fije en ti! – Ginny torció los ojos y trato de explicarle como si su amiga tuviera cinco años.

Entérate, Harry me pidió ser más romántico. Tengo que entrenarlo para que Cho lo disfrute… - de repente se quedo callada y miro a su amiga como tratando de captar las palabras. Hermione sonreía y ella por fin entendió – tu dices…

Aha! – dijo sentándola en una butaca y bajando más la voz – tendrás dos semanas para que Harry, esté a solas contigo, baile apretado a ti, lo beses… y bueno uses todas tus armas para conquistarlo!

Cómo si pudiera! Lo he intentado casi desde que lo conozco Hermione!

Pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad que tienes ahora, amiga! Velo de este modo. Tendrás dos semanas a solas con él, sin el estorbo de una Cho Chang, revoloteando y distrayéndolo. Estará pendiente ciento por ciento de ti! Y tu tienes armas con que atraerlo. Vamos eres una Weasley! – esto último lo dijo en voz alta. Sus amigos miraron hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Hermione – dijo Ron – Claro que es una Weasley! – Las dos se pusieron rojas.

Dime Hermione que no escucharon toda la conversación – dijo Ginny casi en un susurro.

No te preocupes por eso – se levanto – preocúpate por trazar un plan… Esos libros que te regale en tu cumpleaños el año pasado te servirán…- le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – vamos al comedor, suelo tener buenas ideas cuando tengo el estómago lleno.

Tu crees?- ella lo miró. El estaba enfrascado en una discusión de Quiddich con Dean Thomas, su exnovio – Crees que puedo tener éxito?

Todo depende de ti, amiga, todo depende de ti…


	3. primeros acercamientos

Hola! Gracias por todos los reviews mandados. Me alegro de que les guste, y lamento que tengan que leerlo nuevamente para poder seguir donde quedó, ya saben donde…

Sólo quiero pedir disculpas, porque el capitulo dos, no fue subido como corresponde. Es que esto de editar el documento… a veces lo olvido y luego se me hizo un lío… y no salieron los guiones de diálogo. Mil disculpas… espero subsanar eso en los siguientes…

Ahora los dejo con el capitulo. Espero que les guste!

**Olvide decir, que este fic, tiene además de los personajes que no son míos… algunos poemas de Pablo Neruda y algunas rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer… por supuesto no les diré cuales, lo dejo como tarea adicional… ustedes deben averiguarlo! (Soy maestra! Qué querían?)**

**Capitulo 3**

**Primeros acercamientos**

La ayuda brindada por Hermione fue realmente buena para Ginny. Con nuevas ínfulas, se dedicó a trazar un plan para conquistar al chico de sus sueños. Esta vez no buscaría a alguien para darle celos. Eso no le funcionó nunca, porque a Harry literalmente no le importaba lo que hiciera la pequeña de los Weasley. Sólo había sentido pánico por ella cuando la salvó de la cámara de los secretos, pero eso había sido porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Ginny estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido otro apellido, él ni siquiera hubiera bajado a la cámara.

Sentada en la biblioteca comenzó a hacer un plan de clases. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era desarrollar en Harry el romanticismo. Y eso sería difícil, porque de lo único que Harry hablaba con pasión era del Quiddich y de escobas de carrera. Su gran y valioso tesoro había sido su Saeta de fuego, regalo de su fallecido tío. Suspiró. Leyendo los libros que le había dado Hermione, la encontró Harry suspirando y al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ey, Ginny! – dijo en un tono de voz tan alto que la sobresaltó. La bibliotecaria le hizo una seña con el dedo para que bajara la voz. Harry se sentó pidiendo disculpas, momento que Ginny aprovechó para secarse la cara.

- Harry… – susurró- debes ser algo más discreto! – El sonrió – Madame Pince nos correrá de aquí.

- Lo siento – la miró a los ojos – Estuviste llorando?

- No… bueno en realidad es que me he emocionado… – él sonrió.

- Estabas viendo algún libro sobre historia del Quiddich? – Ella torció los ojos.

- Claro que no, bobo! – dijo seria – estoy tratando de hacer un plan de clases para ayudarte con tu problema – se acercó un poco más porque la bibliotecaria recorría el pasillo donde se encontraban.

- Ah si? – dijo él acercándose más. Ginny podía ver lo profundo de sus pupilas.- Y dime qué es lo que estás leyendo?

- Poesía muggle – él hizo cara de asco – no le hagas esa cara, porque esta será tu tarea, durante los primeros días.

- De qué me estás hablando Ginny? – subió el tono ve voz.

- Niño! – dijo la bibliotecaria – si no bajas la voz, te echo!

- Disculpe usted señora… – la miró - De qué estas hablando? Yo no leí poesía muggle antes, no lo haré ahora!

- Basta! Por eso eres un idiota insensible y poco romántico!

- Si? qué te hace pensar en eso?

- A ver Potter… dime algo bonito – él la miró – Eres capaz de decirme algo halagador?

- Por supuesto! – estaban bien cerca. Ella le hizo un parpadeo de ojos que confundió a Harry. Nunca ella había hecho eso.

- Estoy esperando Harry… – dijo en una voz algo melosa, y le sonrió.

- Bueno… - carraspeó – tienes una linda…. Escoba de carreras con la que juegas al Quiddich Ginny! – ella le pegó con el libro.

- Te diste cuenta que eres de lo peor? – él la miró.

- Es un bonito halago! – dijo ofendido.

- Pero yo me refería a un halago de mi persona! – shhhh, se oyó a lo lejos – cómo quieres conquistar a una chica si le ponderas la escoba?

- Y bueno tú me dijiste…

- Es que yo no te parezco atractiva? No tengo bonitos ojos, linda sonrisa, un buen trasero!

- Ginny! – dijo rojo – cómo crees que voy a mirarte de atrás!

- Bueno eso es lo que las muchachas quieren, que tú le digas cosas bonitas sobre sus atributos físicos o sobre su personalidad!

- Por que no me enseñas! En vez de regañarme! – ella se acercó a la cara de repente, sorprendiendo al chico. Volvió a hacer la mirada seductora y acercó su cabeza al hombro del joven…

- Harry – él la miró – Te han dicho que tienes los ojos mas extraordinarios del mundo? – el asintió sonriendo.

- Si, todo el tiempo…

- Pero sabes qué, lo que nadie te ha dicho es que si alguien mira en tus ojos, detenidamente, puede ver la clase de persona que eres…

- Ah si? – dijo algo nervioso, no por lo que decía sino por la forma en que ella lo miraba.- y… qué ves?

- Veo a un extraordinario chico, con unos músculos firmes. Mirada de ensueño, aparte que eres vehemente, valiente y todo un caballero… – él se puso rojo –que sabe como tratar a una chica… crees que lo que veo es cierto?

- Lo crees tú? – dijo y su voz sonó como la de un bobo.

- Claro, y además creo que sabes satisfacer a una mujer cuando besas… – sonrió.

- Bueno… - carraspeó – al menos ninguna se ha quejado… - su voz sonó algo tímida.

- Eres un engreído! – rió ella alejándose de la cara del joven – te diste cuenta? Yo te dije todas esas tonterías y tú, que sentiste?

- Yo… estaba algo contento por lo que me decías... – dijo en un tono raro.

- Exacto, eso es lo que necesita una mujer… que la halagues, que la mimes todo el tiempo, que le hagas ver todo lo que ella es capaz de hacer, porque para ti ella es una diosa!

- Wow, si que sabes linda! Me creí el verso de los ojos en un periquete! – ella se levantó. El la tomó de la mano, poniéndola nerviosa – Cuándo empezamos?

- Debemos encontrar un lugar para nuestros ensayos…

- No el salón del requisito – ella lo miró – Hermione y Ron lo usan todas las noches…

- Oh… – dijo ella

- Pero… ya sé! tengo una muy buena idea! – ella se acercó – Hagrid está en misión de la orden y me pidió que le cuidara su cabaña y a Fang.

- Si nos descubren…

- Tengo la capa de mi padre y conozco varios atajos, te prometo que nadie nos verá.

- Está bien, cuándo quieres empezar?

- Esta noche?

- No! – terció ella – lo primero que harás será leer esto – le entregó dos libros. El miró las tapas.

- "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada", De Pablo Neruda? – Ginny asintió. El, más extrañado leyó el otro libro – "Rimas" de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer? De qué se trata esto Ginny?

- Literatura muggle Harry… – se acercó – Te ayudará a ser algo romántico al hablar.

- Pero Ginny…

- No objetes mis decisiones! Quiéres que te ayude? – el asintió – entonces lee esto y después nos vemos… ah, y mañana te juro que te encontraré en los terrenos del castillo, y me leerás uno de esos!

- Ginny… Por qué?

- Por qué? Porque el amor duele, y a ti te dolerán los ojos de leer – rió.

- Eres peor que Snape… - sentenció.

- Anímate – le guiñó el ojo - al menos, no te quitaré puntos por cada tontería que hagas, y además… soy mas bonita que ese viejo murciélago – el rió – y sobre todo… - se acercó a la cara del joven – porque todavía sigo pensando todo lo que dije de ti – se iba y él la miraba algo sonrosado – no se te olvide Potter! – dijo gritando al salir.

Ginny llegó corriendo a la sala común y se tiró en el sillón cerca de la chimenea donde estaba Hermione. Ella dejó de tejer gorros de lana para los elfos y la miró expectante. Ginny trataba de recuperar el aliento. Lo que había hecho en la biblioteca requirió de todo su valor. Nunca, absolutamente nunca en su vida había sido tan osada con un chico, como lo fue con él en la biblioteca. Usualmente eran ellos los que trataban de seducirla. Y sonrió malévolamente, porque sabía que, con cada día que pasara, su osadía debía seguir en aumento para lograr su cometido. Tener a Harry Potter en un puño y ganarle la pulseada a esa arpía de Cho Chang. _"Ah maldita bruja! Cómo me gustaría que alguna poción se te cayera en la cara así te deja peor de lo que estas, eres una desgraciada y lo peor de todo es que al muy imbécil lo llevas de la nariz. Pero pronto se te acabará el hechizo con que lo atrapaste, yo, Ginevra Weasley será el hada que lo rompa…"_

- Estarás mucho tiempo sin decir nada o me contarás cómo te fue? – Ella miró al costado y vió a Hermione con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole.

- Fue… estuvo… yo…

- Mujer, fue tan extraordinario?

- Si! El se ponía colorado cada dos minutos y yo... la verdad es que me pase! Le dije un sin fin de tonterías y él… Fui demasiado descarada Hermione! Quizás piense que yo soy una…

- No creo. Harry no reconocería a una coqueta, ni aunque la tuviera adelante con un cartel que diga "coqueta" en la frente! – dijo enojada – mira con quién quiere comprometerse! – Ginny asintió – y mira que esa tiene un historial…- torció los ojos.

- Y bueno quedamos en vernos todas las noches en…

- No en el salón del requisito! – dijo Hermione.

- Tranquila mujer – sonrió – tu romántico santuario estará libre para ti y Ron como siempre – La castaña se ruborizó – nos veremos en la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Ahí?

- Si, Harry tiene que cuidarla, y bueno… Hagrid no está. Estará libre para nosotros…

- Le diste los libros?

- Aha, y mañana será la primera lección. De seguro escogerá cualquier poema… entonces yo muy románticamente le leeré uno que me hizo recordarlo, la primera vez que lo leí.

- Cuál es?

- Ya lo sabrás… necesito que tu y Ron estén presentes cuando Harry lea el que eligió y cuando yo le lea el que elegí.

- Por qué?

- Porque quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalle, la cara y los gestos de Harry cuando se lo lea!

- Eres de lo peor!

- Tú lo dijiste. El tiempo corre amiga, dispongo de una semana y seis días para atraparlo y déjame decirte que no me pondré quisquillosa a la hora de buscar artilugios para hacerlo.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Eso es todo por hoy… ya me he cansado de subir capítulos… Dejen reviews, al menos para decirme lo loca que estoy!

Saludos Silvia.


	4. Primera lección: habla como un romántico

**Bien! Les diré que estoy sorprendida por los mensajes que me han dejado. Realmente los agradezco a todos… No quiero dar nombres, porque hay algunos muy ingeniosos y de verdad no me los acuerdo… Gracias de verdad.**

**Solo quiero darle un pequeño mensaje a Secret Dragon… (You know who)… a ver si cuentas algo de tu vida… que has estado como aquella película de acción de los años 80, (protagonizada por Chuck Norris) Desaparecido en acción! Date una vueltecita por mi mail… y continua tus historias por fis!**

**Ahora si… les dejo el cuarto capitulo…**

**Capitulo 4**

**Primera lección: Habla como un romántico!**

Harry daba vueltas los libros, los miraba de arriba abajo, y los movía de un lado al otro de su habitación sin saber qué hacer exactamente con ellos. No tenía idea, al leer un poema, cómo a las mujeres les podría gustar algo tan empalagoso. _"Es que algo más dulce, me haría vomitar"_ dijo y tiró los libros cerca de su mesa de luz. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Luego los restregó sin sacarse los lentes, y se quedó un rato así, pensativo. _"Es que tengo que amarte tanto Cho, para poder hacer esto"_ y sonrió. Luego recordó a su profesora… Ginny era buena en eso. "_Diablos, cuando parpadeó de esa manera… pensé que se me caerían las medias"_ Rió. Y aunque a Cho la amaba y mucho, era la primera vez que una chica lo hacía sentir así… Pero lo atribuyó sólo a la sorpresa… _"Ella nunca me había mirado de esa manera… y mucho menos, me había dicho eso que me dijo"_ Se tocó los músculos de los brazos "_En verdad se verá mi fuerza y la firmeza de mis músculos con sólo verme los ojos?"_ Se levantó rápidamente y se quitó el suéter, y mirándose frente al espejo comenzó a hacer poses, como los fisicoculturistas que había visto una vez en los programas de televisión en la casa de los Dursley. Tan enfrascado estaba en la tarea, que no vió a Ron, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la escena y matándose de la risa.

- Es que te veo y no lo creo… – Harry se volvió hacia la puerta todo rojo, y aflojó el cuerpo – Qué se supone que haces? – y entró a la habitación.

- Yo… sólo estaba mirando mi cuerpo.

- Fanfarrón! – dijo Ron y le tiró una almohada.

- No es eso! – rió – es que hoy… alguien me dijo que tenía un buen cuerpo y yo sólo lo estaba corroborando – Más risas de su amigo.

- Doble fanfarrón! – Harry rió y se sentó en su cama. Ron le tiró una rana de chocolate y él le dió un mordisco – y… quién?

- Quien qué? – dijo acostándose y acomodando la almohada.

- Quién es la ciega que dijo eso?

- Ginny… – Ron se atragantó.

- Qué? Mi hermanita mirando cuerpos masculinos? – Harry rió.

- Todavía sigues con esa tontería? Déjala. Tu hermana es mayor… es como… Hermione! – lo miró burlón.

- Gracioso!

- Algún día, tu hermana encontrará un truhán como tu… que la lleve al cuarto del requisito…

- Mira Harry, no te pases! – dijo con las orejas coloradas – Mi paciencia con respecto a mi hermanita tiene un límite!

- Lo siento, pero es la verdad… Mira Ron, debes prepararte.

- Para qué? – dijo levantándose de la cama, todo tieso – Acaso mi hermana ya no es virgen? – preguntó pálido.

- Claro que no! – Ron lo miró alarmado – Que sí, es virgen! Al menos ella me lo dió a entender...

- Y por qué habla de sexo contigo? – Lo miró- es que acaso tu…

- Mira, yo no voy a decirte qué es lo que…

- Harry, no me alteres!

- Está bien! – bufó – Merlín, eres celoso! La verdad es que como tu acaparaste a Hermione – Ron sonrió – yo tuve que hacerme de una nueva amiga… Y elegí a Ginny.

- Y qué tiene que ver con que sepas que ella es virgen?

- Nada! Ella… yo le pedí un favor…

- Quiéres sexo con ella?

- NO RON!- dijo ya enojado – le pedí que me ayude con un problema…

- Tienes alguna especie de impotencia? – Harry rió para no matarlo – impotencia sexual?

- Que no! - suspiró – Ginny me esta ayudando con… - se puso rojo – prometes que no te reirás? – El pelirrojo levantó la mano derecha.

- Prometido.

- Ella me ayudará a ser más… más…

- Más qué? – dijo ya cansado.

- Más romántico… – Ron hizo una rara mueca, que pudo confundirse con un esbozo de carcajada, pero que quedó en mueca. – Quiero declarármele a Cho con lujo, y como yo no sé…

- Le pides a mi hermana que te enseñe? – el asintió – y qué piensas que ella te hará hacer?

- Me enseñará a bailar… a ser más romántico, a sonar como un hombre romántico… - se levantó y le mostró los libros. Ron los tomó al aire e hizo una cara rara.

- Estos libros los conozco… – dijo riendo – Se los regaló Hermione… las habré visto largar mocos, suspirando y leyendo estos…- rieron

- Pero se me hace tedioso, leerlos y escoger uno.

- Por qué?

- Tengo que hacerlo, es la tarea que "missy Snape" me encargó para mañana.

- Missy Snape?

- Tu hermana. – rió – Así la llamaré. Mira que ponerme a leer esta sensiblería muggle!

- Son muy profundos Harry, - dijo hojeando uno de ellos – préstamelo, quizás a Hermione la ablande con uno de estos.

- Qué más quieres ablandar? – le preguntó. Ron quedó mudo – si, lo único que les falta hacer es un hijo. O acaso piensas que no sé qué haces cuando estás en la sala del requisito?

- Yo…

- Vamos, somos hombres, yo lo he hecho con Cho. Y tú, sé perfectamente cuando un chico ha tenido sexo… y tú, eres demasiado evidente.

- Basta, no ventilare mis intimidades contigo…

- Perdón, pero ayúdame, estoy aburrido de ver ese libro y no saber qué elegir.

- Para qué te revientas la cabeza? Elige uno cualquiera! A las mujeres no les importa qué les leas, sino cómo lo dices…

- En serio? - el pelirrojo asintió – dices las mismas cosas que Ginny…

Debe ser algo de familia – dijo serio. Luego tomó uno de los libros y pasó las páginas rápidamente – Dime basta cuando quieras…

- Basta! – dijo Harry. El detuvo el movimiento y señaló -

- Par o impar?

- Eh?

- Par o impar! – insistió.

- Impar – le alcanzó el libro y le señaló un poema.

- Ese le leerás… dale emoción y pasión! – rieron. Harry, leyó el poema y torció los ojos.

- Crees que éste estará bien?

- Qué más dá? – bufó – yo venía a invitarte a jugar Quiddich – se levantó – Pero si crees que es mejor que te pases la tarde leyendo ese estúpido libro… Adiós – Se fue. Harry, se quedó pensando en lo que quería hacer… Miró el libro y la puerta de la habitación. Suspirando, marcó la página, y salió corriendo.

- Ey Ron… Esperame! No me perdería el Quiddich por nada.

El día pautado para la lección, Ginny esperaba sentada a la sombra de un haya a la orilla del lago. Trataba de adivinar que poema podría leerle Harry, que la atontara lo suficiente para que ella le diera un beso. Sonrió…. Porque estaba segura que él no había leído los libros. De pronto lo divisó cerca del castillo, y afortunadamente para ella, no estaba solo. Venía acompañado por Ron y Hermione, uno a cada lado de su "alumno". Eso le pareció raro, pues esos dos, no desperdiciaban oportunidad de andar pegados como siameses. Al llegar donde ella estaba, se sentaron. Ginny lo miró radiante y él bajó la mirada. Tenía el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, y Ginny no dejó de mirar a su hermano que lanzaba risitas burlonas en voz baja. Hermione le abría los ojos y le decía que actuara. Ginny se enderezó y se acercó a Harry, dándole un sugestivo beso en la mejilla. El tragó saliva.

- Hola Harry! – le dijo sonriendo y parpadeando. El volvió a tragar saliva. Ron estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hermione lo calló con un beso.- Cómo estás?

- Bi… bien. – dijo. Ginny lanzó una risita, traviesa.

- Se nota! – se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del joven… - Y bien?

- Bien qué Ginny? – dijo él, algo raro.

- Bueno, no tienes algo más que decirme? – se miraron mutuamente y ella volvió a parpadear. Harry la miró anonadado –

- Bueno… - miró hacia sus amigos que lo observaban raro – Bueno… estas muy bonita hoy Ginny… – dijo algo temeroso.

- Uy! – dijo ella enderezándose – suenas tan convencido! – Hermione rió.

- Es que… es demasiado difícil decirlo frente a tu hermano, que me mira como si quisiera matarme, linda! – dijo medio ofuscado. Ginny sonrió cariñosamente y le acarició la cara suavemente.

- Perdona, cariño – le dió un besito en el mentón – A estas alturas Harry estaba muy confundido…- Yo te entiendo, tienes algo para mi? –

- Yo… bueno… escogí un poema… que te pinta de cuerpo entero!

- Eh? – los amigos rieron – Que me pinta de cuerpo entero? Esa es tu idea de frase romántica…? Umm… Potter, ya te vas ganando un cero…

- Espera! Escúchalo y verás…. – Carraspeó y se acomodó en el árbol. Ginny aprovechó la oportunidad para tomarlo de la cintura y acercar su cara a Harry, que estaba algo nervioso por la cercanía de la muchacha.

- Soy toda oídos…

- Bueno, ay te va… calabacita! - Ginny soltó una risita cantarina.

- De dónde sacaste eso de calabacita?

- Bueno… es que tu pelo… es del color de… olvídalo.

- Me gusto mucho! – le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

- Ay… bien…- resopló – Este va elegido pensando en ti – Ron rió, y él casi lo mata con la mirada.

_Yo me he asomado_

_a las profundas simas_

_de la tierra y del cielo_

_y les he visto el fin con los ojos_

_o con el pensamiento._

_Mas¡ay, de un corazón llegué al abismo,_

_y me incliné por verlo,_

_y mi alma y mis ojos se turbaron:_

_¡Tan hondo era y tan negro!_

Hermione no supo si reír o llorar, y lo que hizo segundos después de oírlo, fue reír hasta llorar. Harry, que según él había escogido el mejor verso de amor, sonreía complacido. Ron, se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de entender qué quiso decir con eso… Y Ginny… respiraba entrecortado. Después de varios segundos en silencio, se enderezó, alejándose de Harry y se levantó. Harry la miró tratando de encontrar la preciosa sonrisa con que lo había recibido, pero vió en la muchacha un rostro serio, y ensombrecido. Carraspeó un poco y le pareció que se le caía el mundo, cuando Ginny comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí. Se levantó rápidamente y la siguió, Ron y Hermione, hicieron lo mismo.

- Ginny… - trataba de detenerla – Ginny, espera… Por favor Ginny, dime qué te ha parecido mi poema?

- Lo elegiste pensando en mi? – él asintió temeroso. – Es lo peor que me podían haber dicho en mi vida…

- Yo no entiendo… tu me dijiste que te leyera un poema de amor…

- De dónde sacaste el poema eh?

- Del libro de… ese… de…. El libro de cuero…

- Los dos son de cuero! – Gritó enojada – de cuál?

- Del libro ese de las rimas…

- De Bécquer!

- Ah, si!- dijo convencido – bueno, todos son…

- NO! – gritó – ERES UN CERDO! Me has dicho que soy siniestra y oscura, que en el fondo de mi corazón yo soy, por decirlo de algún modo que lo entiendas, una porquería! Eso es tu idea de poema de amor?

- Pero lo saque del libro! – dijo rascándose la cabeza – No se supone que…

- Que todos los poemas son de amor? – él asintió – No te ayudaré Harry, lo siento!

- NO! Por favor Ginny tienes que hacerlo. Por qué? si hice lo que me dijiste!

- NO! Elegiste un poema al azar y ni te detuviste a leerlo como corresponde…

- Fue culpa de Ron! – dijo señalando a su amigo cual compañerito de escuela que se portó mal.-

- EH! no me metas en tus bobadas, amigo!

- Tu me hiciste ir a jugar Quiddich! – se excusaba desesperado...

- Pero yo sólo te invité, no te obligué! – dijo Ron enojado.

- BASTA! – dijo Ginny, luego miró a Harry – No te ayudaré, me tomas por idiota? me pides que te ayude y luego te haces el estupido… no… adiós!

- Espera! – la tomó por la cintura, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de la chica – No… no lo hagas por favor… tienes razón… te prometo que aprenderé de memoria, los dos libros – ella sonrió complacida por la actitud del chico, y más por tenerlo tan cerca. Dejó de forcejear y se dió vuelta para mirarlo.

- Entiende que no todos los poemas son de amor… ese que leíste, no sé…

- No lo leí… perdóname Ginny!

- Qué pasó con lo de calabacita? – dijo ella sonriendo. Harry, la miraba a los ojos, todavía no la soltaba de la cintura. Podía percibir el perfume floral de Ginny y eso le nublaba la reacción.- Harry… - ella pasó sus brazos por los hombros y entrelazó los dedos en la parte baja del cabello de Harry, acariciándolo suavemente. – Tienes que poner más empeño… lee los libros, no te tomaré mas lecciones de éstas, pero debes entender que esos poemas te servirán para que, cuando estés con Cho, te sea mas fácil encontrar las palabras para decir lo que sientes… puedes entender eso, cariño?

- Eh… - él trataba de escucharla, pero el efecto que le causaba las caricias, que Ginny le hacía con la yema de los dedos en el cabello, se oponía a eso furiosamente. Sólo asintió, lentamente. Ella se acercó y poniéndose en puntas de pie, le dió un suave beso en el mentón, y se separó, tomándolo de la mano. Lo guió hasta la vieja haya, y lo sentó. Ella se sentó a su lado. Hermione y Ron decidieron sentarse un poco mas alejados. Ron estaba algo confundido… y Hermione, satisfecha.

- Bueno, ahora yo te diré algún poema, presta atención… al decir un poema tienes que tener en cuenta, el ritmo, la rima, y la voz que debes poner, debe ser dulce… casi un susurro… eso le dará entender a tu chica que sólo ella es la destinataria… que ese momento es íntimo, personal.

- Casi un susurro... pero... – ella le puso los dedos en los labios, y lo miró a los ojos. El extrañamente comenzó a sentir calor en la nuca.

- Cállate y escucha. El lenguaje corporal también es importante… debes transmitir confianza, también con el cuerpo – rió – estas algo tenso sabes? – él se movió incómodo.

- Se me hace algo difícil, si tu me miras y te acercas así… - Tragó saliva.

- Te pongo nervioso?

- No, no es eso… sólo que nunca has hecho esto… es decir… mirarme así, besarme…

- Ey! – se enderezó – no te daré un beso en la boca! –El la miró alarmado.

- No quiero un beso en la boca!

- Bien, sólo quería aclarar el punto – sonrió y volvió a acercarse, pero esta vez lo miró a los ojos, y ensayó una enigmática sonrisa que hizo a Harry olvidarse de todo lo que había alrededor.- Bien ahora es mi turno. A diferencia de ti, yo si he leído el libro y si he escogido este poema pensando en ti, cariño… - Harry pensó que si el plan seguía de esa manera, no podría contenerse demasiado… estaba alterado… su corazón funcionaba algo acelerado y la mirada de Ginny al igual que su sonrisa no ayudaban para nada. Trato de volver a verla como a la pequeña hermanita de Ron.

- Esta bien, calabacita. Te escucho.

- Bien…

_"Si copia tu frente_

_del río cercano la pura corriente_

_y miras tu rostro del amor encendido,_

_soy yo, que me escondo_

_del agua en el fondo_

_y, loco de amores, a amar te convido;_

_soy yo, que, en tu pecho_

_buscada morada,_

_envío a tus ojos mi ardiente mirada,_

_mi blanca divina..._

_y el fuego que siento la faz te ilumina._

_Si en medio del valle_

_en tardo se trueca tu amor animado,_

_vacila tu planta, se pliega tu tallo…_

_soy yo, dueño amado,_

_que, en no vistos lazos_

_de amor anhelante,_

_te estrecho en mis brazos;_

_soy yo quien te teje la alfombra florida_

_que vuelve a tu cuerpo_

_la fuerza de la vida;_

_soy yo, que te sigo_

_en alas del viento soñando contigo._

_Si estando en tu lecho_

_escuchas acaso celeste armonía_

_que llena de goces tu cándido pecho,_

_soy yo, vida mía…;_

_soy yo, que levanto_

_al cielo tranquilo mi férvido canto;_

_soy yo, que, los aires cruzando ligero_

_por un ignorado, movible sendero,_

_ansioso de calma,_

_sediento de amores,_

_penetro en tu alma."_

- Oh Ginny… – dijo Hermione, con los ojos acuosos y suspirando – Es el poema mas hermoso que he escuchado! – Ginny desvió la mirada un segundo hacia Hermione y sonrió. Luego miró a su hermano, que tenía los ojos blancos… y miraba a Harry con unos ojos asesinos. Esto le causo risa, pero supo controlarla. Ya tendría tiempo de charlar con su cuñada y reírse a mandíbula suelta de esos dos idiotas. Pero se dió cuenta que sólo había visto a un idiota… le faltaba el que tenía más cerca de ella. Rápidamente, dió vuelta la cara y lo miró. El tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la miraba como nunca lo había hecho. Ella sonrió tímidamente, entonces él se mojó sus labios rápidamente, y tomándola de la cintura se acercaba lentamente con el firme propósito de besarla. Ginny cerró los ojos pensando que por fin, lo que había pensado se daría rápidamente… pero no contó con la intervención de su hermano. Estaban tan cerca…

- EH! Harry que estas haciendo? – Gritó Ron. Y a la vez estaban tan lejos… Ginny sintió cómo él rápidamente, se separaba de ella y sin decir nada se levantaba.

- Eh… es tarde… - miró nervioso el reloj – Cielos! Es hora de la cena… Vamos Ron! – y salió sin saludar.

- Un momento Potter! – dijo Ginny – qué te ha parecido?

- Bien… estuvo bien… creo que la clase de hoy terminó.

- Si… bueno…

- Vamos Ron! – exclamó mientras se pasaba nervioso las manos por el cabello.

- Ey, yo no quiero… - protestó el pelirrojo.

- RON! VAMONOS YA! – gritó alterado.

- Bien, ya voy! – dijo resoplando – Es que estás algo susceptible.

- Deja de decir bobadas, tengo hambre. Tu no? – Se fueron farfullando mil palabras. Ginny se quedó mirando como se escapaba. Hermione se acercó lentamente y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Estás loca, lo sabias? – Ginny la miró. La castaña sonreía.

- Si? Y qué te hace pensar eso? – comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el castillo. Hermione se tomó del brazo de su amiga y la acompañó – Dime amiga, Qué hice mal?

- Eh? – dijo Hermione –

- Qué hice mal para que él saliera corriendo? Es que no era el poema apropiado?

- Que no era el poema… - Chasqueó la lengua – amiga, si tu me hubieras dicho ese poema te declaraba mi amor incondicional! – Ginny hizo un ruidito con la boca asombrada. Hermione rió – qué? Es que era súper romántico, niña!

- No para él – resopló – Será difícil.

- Por lo que yo vi… no!

- Qué viste?

- Tengo hambre vamos al comedor…

- Anda dímelo! – suplicó.

- Te lo diré cuando estemos solas en la sala común, esta noche… - sonrió – Sólo te diré que unos cuantos truquitos mas, y ese tonto estará en tu bolsillo.

**Nota de la autora **

Las rimas, de Bécquer… tarea para la próxima clase: averiguar… Mentira! Ya les pondría yo deberes! La tarea será que dejen un comentario… Saben que bueno o malo, este sirve para crecer!

Saludos Silvia.


	5. conversaciones

**Y Dios dijo "… Hágase la luz…." Y los empleados de la empresa de energía de Córdoba (EPEC) se mataron de risa al escuchar estas palabras! **

**Perdón por utilizar este medio para quejarme… es que la burocracia y la corrupción no nos dejara vivir una vida medianamente normal? Es posible que en pleno siglo XXI, esta servidora no pueda subir como habia estipulado, los capítulos de mis historias, debido a un corte de energía eléctrica, que duró dos días? Es un abuso! Y lo peor es que se ve que los empleados todavía utilizan para recibir los reclamos las señales de humo, porque uno llama por teléfono y no atiende nadie! (Respiro profundamente, y cuento hasta diez).**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario respecto a cualquiera de mis fics… Espero poder seguir subiendo estos capítulos… Si Epec me deja!**

**Capitulo 5**

**Conversaciones**

Harry se sentó alejado de la pelirroja a la hora de la cena. Le costaba probar bocado. Se sentía como si un enorme meteorito le hubiera pegado en la cabeza. No tenía idea de nada… _"Ginny"…_ se vió pensando en ella. Y sacudió su cabeza como un perro cuando le entra agua en las orejas. Ron lo miraba, con la boca llena de puré. El casi no habló en todo lo que estuvieron en el comedor. Ginny y Hermione se sentaron y charlaban como si nada. El la miró. Y su cara cambió de color, del blanco al rojo, en cuestión de segundos, y para apaciguar sus pensamientos, se mandó una cucharada de puré.

- Mi hermana está loca! – dijo Ron al fin, y lo sacó del silencio impuesto entre ambos por Harry, a la fuerza – No lo crees así?

- Eh…. Hmmm – la miró – no sé por qué lo dices…

- No sabes? – dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo raro – Si no te grito, de pronto la besas… - él lo miró rápidamente.

- De qué estás hablando? – preguntó levantando la voz –

- De qué? Harry, tus ojos se la comían… diablos, si no hubiera sido mi hermana hasta yo trataría de conquistarla… pero yo amo a Hermione… Y ella bueno, es romántica, pero nunca había dicho algo así, de la misma manera que mi hermana…

- Si, pero yo no quería besarla! – dijo acercándose a su amigo – Yo… sólo… yo… - no sabia que decirle, porque en realidad si había querido darle un beso… sus labios rosados se veían tan lindos de cerca…

- Harry? Te quedaste bloqueado?

- Basta, idiota! – se levantó - voy a… me voy a la cama… tengo que leer…

- No me digas que leerás los libritos… - dijo burlón.

- Muérete, alcornoque! – salió caminando y pasó cerca de la chicas.

- Chau Harry! – dijo Ginny moviendo la mano y sonriéndole – él sólo hizo una mueca, parecida a la sonrisa y levantó la mano. Salió rápido del comedor y luego se dirigió hacia la torre de Griffindor. No se quedó en la sala común. Estaba seguro que luego se llenaría de gente, y quería estar solo. Llegó a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Cerró los ojos tratando de serenar su corazón y ordenar sus pensamientos… Recordó el poema, y sus palabras. Tomó el libro y trató de buscarlo. Y lo encontró. En ese mismo poema, había alrededor anotaciones que Ginny había hecho. _"Hasta tiene bonita letra"_ dijo despacio… y se tapó la boca, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie ahí. Leyó lo que había escrito "_De Harry para Cho…"_ Arqueó la ceja. Ella lo había elegido para que se declarara… sonrió. El poema era bonito, pero dudaba que él le diera la misma pasión que ella al decirlo. La manera en que lo miraba, el movimiento sensual de sus labios al hablar y el maldito perfume floral de su cabello. Un ruido lo sacó de su pensamiento. Dean Thomas entraba al dormitorio y lo saludaba.

- Hola Harry! –sonrió – qué haces aquí?

- Eh… estaba leyendo… la sala común está llena?

- Si! Ya todos están ahí. Vine por mis naipes muggles… Ginny está interesada en un juego… tu sabes – sonrió. El lo miró serio – Su padre…

- Si, él tiene afición por las cosas muggles – Dean se iba – Oye Dean! – el otro joven se detuvo. Tenía que preguntarle. La duda lo estaba quemando. – Qué hay contigo y Ginny?

- Eh? – preguntó el moreno – yo… Harry ella y yo terminamos hace tiempo!

- Si, bueno… pero, por qué lo hicieron? – Dean se acercó a su cama.

- Hay una poderosa razón… – lo miró y pensó _"tu, grandísimo idiota"_ – Pero no voy a decírtela… Creo que Ginny está destinada para algo grandioso… Ella es tan especial! – suspiró.

- Si… - se puso rojo – bueno... es una buena amiga!

- No hablo de ella como amiga. Es fantástica… besa de una manera… creo que te hace volar. Sus labios son suaves, cálidos – Harry estaba a punto de romperle la cara a su amigo – Pero a pesar de que sus besos eran increíbles, me di cuenta de que siempre me besaba pensando en alguien más.

- Ah… lo siento…

- No lo sientas por mi… siéntelo por ella. Su empresa es imposible… él es tan _"ciego"_ que no se daría cuenta de lo que tiene en frente de la nariz… en fin, me voy… vienes?

- No… me iré a dormir temprano. – Dean se fue y él comenzó a cambiarse. Se sacaba la camisa cuando alguien, la voz más dulce que había escuchado, lo sobresaltó.

- Ey Potter! – gritó estridente Ginny, y él se dio vuelta – buenos abdominales! – Harry se lanzó a la cama rápidamente, y rojo como un tomate buscó la camisa de su pijama y se la puso.

- Que no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta antes de entrar?

- Que no te enseñaron a cerrar la puerta para desvestirte? – él sonrió. Ella también - De todas maneras gracias.

- Por qué me agradeces? – preguntó.

- Por tener tan lindo cuerpo y decidirte a mostrármelo – Harry se puso rojo, pero rojo, rojo, cosa que hizo a Ginny doblarse de la risa - Eres tan tímido, chiquito! – se acercó y le pellizcó la mejilla

- No me pellizques! – dijo ofuscado – Cho…

- Es exclusividad de ella el pellizcón en la mejilla? – él asintió – bueno, entonces tendré que hacer algo especial... – él la miró – qué tal un pellizcón en el trasero?

- Eso es tu idea de romance? – dijo él poniéndose la bata.

- Bueno, al menos disfrutaré tener entre mis dedos una de tus nalgas!

- No te sobrepases… si te escucha tu hermano...

- Crees que quiera que lo pellizque a él? – Harry rió – Descuida, a Ron lo pellizca Hermione…

- Tanto así?

- Qué? crees que Hermione lo acaricia con un libro? – rieron – Ya te acuestas?

- Si… - volvió a la seriedad – yo… tengo sueño… estoy cansado.

- No te gustó verdad?

- De qué hablas? – dijo sin mirarla. Pero él sabia a que se refería, sólo que no quería ahondar en el tema.

- Yo te hablo de mi poema… digo, del poema que te dije…

- Estuvo bien…

- Sólo eso?

- Quiéres que te mienta? – _"en realidad te estoy mintiendo"_ Pensó.

- Bueno… en realidad lo había pensado para que se lo dijeras a Cho, cuando… tu sabes… – lo miró. El acomodaba las mantas. –

- Si? - dijo indiferente – creo que estará bien…

- Bueno, te dejo… me voy a dormir – y ensayó un bostezo.

- Dean quería mostrarte las cartas muggles – _"qué diablos estoy haciendo? La estás largando a los brazos de ese idiota!"_ pensó otra vez.

- Si? – dijo y sonrió.

- Te gusta Dean? – preguntó.

- Bueno, besa bien, pero yo estoy buscando algo más…

- Y se puede saber qué?

- No! – dijo segura – A lo que vine. Mañana comenzamos con lo del baile…

- Ya? No se suponía que leyera los libros?

- Solo léelos si quieres… es decir, puedes leer un poema por día o más. Te lo dije esta tarde, esos poemas te los presté para que te dieras cuenta que no todo es… besos, sexo, y decir te amo porque si… hay otras maneras de decir cosas que le lleguen más a tu ser amado.

- Por qué lo haces tan simple? leyendo los poemas me resultan tan… profundos.

- El amor es algo más que un simple beso o una noche de desenfrenada pasión, amigo! – él se puso rojo – Por qué te sonrojas? Yo debería estarlo, no he tenido experiencia… en cambio tu y Cho… – bufó –

- Es por eso que dejaste a Dean? – ella lo miró – Por que no encontraste a aquel que llegara al fondo de tu ser?

- Qué has estado hablando con Dean? – dijo seria – acaso están hablando de mi vida amorosa?

- No, sólo tuve curiosidad. Te veías tan feliz con él… - la miró – Sé su versión… – le hizo señas para que se sentara en la cama. Ella lo hizo – por qué no me dices la tuya?

- Harry…

- El dice que tú lo besabas, esperando que fuera alguien mas… -ella lo miró.

- Te diste cuenta entonces…

- Qué?

- Lo que te dije antes… el amor es más profundo que un simple beso. Yo estaba bien con Dean pero no era… - se quedó en silencio –

- Quién es el que ocupa tu corazón?

- Alguien que es inalcanzable… prohibido… imposible… - No supo por qué, pero a Harry se le cruzó por la mente a…

- Malfoy? – ella lo miró alarmada – De él me hablas? - y su corazón comenzó la latir furioso… algo así como un ataque de… celos? Ginny se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

- No vengo a hablar de mi vida… - dijo a secas – Mañana comenzaremos las clases de baile… ten lista la capa.

- Bien – dijo algo apagado – ahora me dejas dormir?

- Si… - lo miró – nunca me enamoraría de Malfoy – él la miró – El es alcanzable y déjame decirte que no vale la pena…

- Estuviste de novia con él? – dijo ofuscado.

- Sólo fue un beso… y luego vomité tres días seguidos – rió. Pero no obtuvo del otro lado lo mismo.

- Tanto amas a ese idiota que ni te pela, que trataste de olvidarlo con… Malfoy?

- Ey! Malfoy me tomó por sorpresa en un pasillo y me besó! Fue lo mas desagradable que he besado en mi vida… y eso que compite palmo a palmo con el beso que le di al calamar, por una apuesta con Fred y George! Yo no quería que me besara. Déjame decirte que tuvo mocos verdes en la cara por una semana el desgraciado.- rieron…

- Eres un caso especial sabes? – ella se levantó y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Nos vemos mañana Harry… trata de descansar… y por la noche te haré un experto bailarín… o dejo de llamarme Ginevra Weasley! – Harry sonrió… no tenía por qué preocuparse con ella. Al fin de cuentas todo era por Cho. Tomó los libros y comenzó a leerlos buscando un poema especial para su amor oriental…

Ginny bajó a la sala común, con una mezcla de sentimientos… Por un lado le había gustado y mucho que Harry le hiciera preguntas acerca de su vida amorosa… por otro lado no quería hacerse ilusiones de ningún tipo, porque lo conocía bien, y sufrir a puro gusto a estas alturas de su vida, era mas patológico que otra cosa. Hermione se había despedido de un muy ofuscado Ron, que cruzó a su hermana en las escaleras y sin medir palabra se metió a la torre de los varones. Ginny llegó junto a su amiga y se sentó. Hermione estaba seria y colorada. Pasaba las hojas de un libro rabiosamente… Ginny la miró preocupada.

- Ha sucedido algo Hermione?

- Tu grandísimo e idiota hermano! – dijo alterando su voz – eso es lo que pasa!

- Y ahora qué hizo ese energúmeno?

- Enojarse! – Ginny la miró interrogante – le dije que había quedado contigo aquí y que no podría ir a… - se quedó callada de golpe y un rojo rabioso, pero no de ira sino más bien de vergüenza inundó su rostro.

- Ah… - dijo Ginny y ladeó la cabeza – No le diste de su caramelo favorito! – Hermione la miró moviendo la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin emitir palabra. Ginny no resistió un segundo más y largó una carcajada. – Si vieras tu cara!

- No es gracioso, sabes? – dijo la castaña recuperando la voz – Tu hermano no entiende…

- Déjalo… - dijo La pelirroja acomodándose en el espacioso sofá – No deberías ser tan complaciente con él sabes?

- Por qué?

- Pues porque… si le das chocolate ahora… no querrá casarse contigo… los hombres, según mi madre, pierden el interés rápidamente si prueban el dulce antes de comprarlo… me entiendes?

- En serio crees que… es decir que yo debo… suprimir los encuentros…

- Al menos por una semana. Déjalo que sufra un poco, y que entienda que tu no estarás para lo que él disponga… que tu también tienes derecho a tu vida fuera de los brazos de Ronald Weasley!

- Y que hay de ti? – Ginny la miró – estuviste en el cuarto de cierto miope… - Sonrió – qué hubo ahí?

- Nada… y todo… – Hermione la miró sin entender – Le pregunté sobre si le gustó el poema… él, ni enterado, me dijo que estaba "bien" y acomodó las mantas desinteresado.

- No parecía así cuando estaba en el lago…

- Tu crees?

- Aha – sonrieron- estaba lívido! Sus ojos pasaban de los tuyos a tus labios y su lengua… se mojaba los labios nerviosamente… Te juro que si Ron no grita te besaba ahí mismito!

- Ron me preocupa… - dijo Ginny – Estará con los sentidos puestos en las clases y no me dejará a solas con él…

- Recuerda que ahora estará ocupado tratando de que yo… - rieron – Ron es un asunto mío, no te molestará.

- Mañana comenzaré con las clases de baile… Y aprovecharé de apretarlo un poco…

- Bien amiga... háblale al oído… sobre cómo debe comportarse mientras baila con la insulsa de Cho… y trata de que él sea algo romántico.

- Sabes? recién… - Hermione se acomodó esperando que continuara – Me pregunto por qué terminé con Dean…

- En serio?

- Al principio me sorprendió… porque él nunca se ha interesado sobre mi vida amorosa… - Hermione sonrió – bueno, no se ha interesado en mi vida y punto.

- Pero desde hace años que son amigos…

- Pero pasamos el rato… sólo este año, sin Cho alrededor, hemos sido más amigos. Pero aún así, nunca me preguntó por mis novios…

- Eso quiere decir…

- Nada. Debe estar sorprendido… nada más.

- Cree lo que quieras… estoy convencida de que no pasarás desapercibida nunca más para Harry.

- Eso crees? – dijo sonriendo – aun así, no me haré ilusiones… Al menos, si no consigo lo que quiero, tendré el dulce recuerdo de estos días, en mi memoria.

- Concéntrate en darle una clase de baile que jamás olvide…

- De eso no dudes, amiga… ten por seguro que Harry nunca olvidará la clase de baile de mañana…

****

**Nota de la autora:** Después de un momento en el que me convertí en una revolucionaria virtual, los dejo, esperando que les haya gustado esta capitulo… si todo sale bien, podré subir otra tanda de estos entre el miércoles y el viernes… siempre y cuando dejen reviews…

**Si alguien conoce a Cedrella, autora de una fic magistral llamado _"Dark Secret",_ díganle por favor que actualice! Porque ya me estoy comiendo las uñas esperando! Y a todos los autores que dejaron a medias sus fics… no nos falten el respeto de esa manera! Se que algunos tienen muchas cosas que hacer (Yo soy una adulta, que tiene responsabilidades, como todo el mundo) Pero me hago un tiempito para no dejarlos con las ganas… Tanto me preocupo que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para poner mis fics en la Web, y no dejarlos perdidos. Hagan un esfuercito please!**

Saludos Silvia


	6. La clase de baile

**Gracias a todos aquellos que dejan una opinión de esta historia!!**

**Capitulo 6**

**La clase de baile**

Ginny se levantó temprano ese día dispuesta a olvidarse de lo pasado la tarde anterior y empezar de cero. Peinó su larga cabellera y la ató en una coleta. Tomó sus libros y los metió rápidamente en su mochila y bajó hacia el comedor. El día sería demasiado movido. Tenía clases, hasta la tarde, ni un momento libre, entrenamiento de Quiddich y por la noche, la actividad que más la entusiasmaba, convertirse en profesora de baile de un completo patadura. Sonrió. Entrando por las puertas del gran comedor, levantó la vista y vió como Harry la saludaba sonriendo y le hacía un espacio entre él y su hermano, que no tenía cara de haber dormido bien. Se sentó sin decir nada. Harry se había bañado, y aún con el pelo húmedo, tenía esa expresión de perrito mojado. La miraba. Ginny tenía tantas ganas de pasar sus dedos por ese cabello. Suspiró mentalmente. Luego, tomó el cuenco de avena y se dispuso a servirse el desayuno, sin mostrar signos de que él la alteraba considerablemente. Por el pasillo llegó Hermione, con un gran libro bajo el brazo. Saludó a todos y se sentó frente a su novio, que miraba distraído para la mesa de los profesores, sin percatarse de la mirada triste de su novia. La castaña miró a Ginny que se encogió de hombros. Harry le guiñó el ojo y sonrió. La muchacha le devolvió el saludo, y comenzó a desayunar también callada. Harry se movió incómodo. La verdad que ese silencio lo estaba cansando.

- Murió alguien y yo no me he enterado? – los tres amigos lo miraron sin entender – sólo así podré comprender, el por qué de esas caras y su silencio.

- Harry… – dijo Hermione – yo…

- Por qué no le dices por que no te hablo… cariño? – dijo Ron molesto.

- Por qué no se lo dices tu? calenturiento!! – y no fue Hermione la que habló, sino Ginny que movía la cuchara llena de avena al aire, y violentamente.

- Qué sucedió? – dijo Harry. Hermione estaba roja y Ron también.

- Hermione tenía que hablar conmigo anoche – comenzó Ginny – y no pudo ayudar a Ron, "con las rondas, por la escuela" – dijo poniendo énfasis a esa frase. Harry entendió e hizo una mueca burlona.

- Así que por eso entraste con ese humor… - sonrió.

- Cállate Harry!!

- No te enojes!! – dijo Ginny – Necesitaba hablar con Hermione de… - miró a la castaña que no decía nada.

- De qué tenías que hablar con ella? – Preguntó Ron – No podías recurrir a tu nuevo amigo? – Harry lo miró alarmado – después de todo, con él hablas hasta de sexo!!

- De qué estás hablando? – preguntó rabiosa la chica – Y de qué diablos hablas tu de mi, con mi hermano? – dijo mirando a Harry.

- Yo no dije nada, cielo – dijo y se puso rojo. Ginny no se dió cuenta del trato cariñoso que él le dio, porque estaba demasiado enfurecida – tu hermano que es un mal pensado…

- Y tu, qué piensas que hablo con Harry?

- Después de todo a él le cuentas de tus experiencias… perdón debo decir de tus inexperiencias sexuales? – y bajó la voz porque no quería que nadie escuchara.

_- Mufliato_! – dijo Harry y pudieron hablar tranquilos. Aunque viendo la cara de estupor de la pelirroja eso no sucedería.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones…- miró a Harry- y tu…

- Yo sólo le dije que tu me ayudarías a ser… bueno tu sabes. Ron sacó una conclusión errada. Sabes como es este imbécil, Ginny. Tratándose de ti… - torció los ojos.

- Claro, a ella la cuidas!! – dijo Hermione que miraba a Ron con rabia – pero a mi… de mi no te preocupa el qué dirán!!!

- No es cierto!!!

- Que no es cierto? – golpeó la mesa – no te interesa más que satisfacer tus necesidades!!! – Harry y Ginny miraban para otro lado, demasiado incómodos por la discusión – Sólo lo que quieres Ronald, yo no importo!!

- Sabes que no es así, Hermione… quiero estar contigo… te amo!! – Harry hizo ruido con la cuchara, tratando de no escuchar a su amigo.

- Yo también, pero así no funcionan las cosas. Necesito mi espacio… tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca con tus amigos! y yo no puedo tener unas palabras con tu hermana?

- Ella lo tiene a Harry! – dijo excusándose – De qué puedes hablar con ella que no lo hagas con Harry? – miró a Ginny, estaba roja.

- Bien Ginevra, dile a Harry de lo que hablamos… a ver si él puede ayudarte. – Hermione miró a Ginny y le abrió los ojos. La pelirroja, carraspeó, dejando nerviosamente la cuchara, y respiró profundamente.

- Bueno… – miró al ojiverde que tembló – Harry, tu sabes… mi período no ha sido regular estos meses… crees que se debe a un cambio hormonal? – Harry y Ron estaban rojos – Crees que tiene que ver el hecho de que estoy teniendo sueños eróticos con todos los amigos de mi hermano? O piensas que se debe a que mi cuerpo desea con desesperación perder su virginidad?

- Eh? Hmmm… – miró a Ron – esto me pasa por ser tu amigo!!! – se levantó rápidamente – yo tengo que irme… en verdad… hay cosas que debes hablar con Hermione… yo no tengo ni idea de esas cosas!!! – miró nuevamente a Ron – y tu, esta me las pagas!!

- Qué crees tu Ron? – dijo Ginny – ya que no esta Harry, dime tu que piensas…

- Yo… creo que me he extralimitado... – se levantó – Hermione quiero hablar contigo…

- De una vez por todas, te voy diciendo que se acabó lo que se daba!! – Dijo la castaña. Ron croó.

- Hablamos luego…yo… me voy…adiós – Ron alcanzó a Harry en dos zancadas y salieron ligeramente del comedor. Hermione y Ginny los miraron salir y cuando estuvieron seguras de que no las veían, rompieron el hechizo a carcajadas, siendo observadas por todo el comedor.

- Ginny, nunca pensé que entenderías mis señas…

- Era lo único que pondría en huida a Harry y a Ron!! – dijo tomando un poco de leche – Después hablaré con Harry para decirle que todo ha sido una broma…

- Lo de lo sueños eróticos también?

- Eso no… - sonrió – dejaré que piense que sueño con Neville de una manera non santa!!

- Hablaban de mi? – dijo un joven algo pasado de peso.

- Si!! – él las miró – cada día estás más guapo Nev!! – dijo Ginny y le dio un beso.

- Ginny, eso crees? – dijo colorado.

- Si!! Y se de alguien que es de otra casa, que tiene la misma opinión que yo… - El miró sin darse cuenta hacia la mesa Ravenclaw – y creo que tu piensas lo mismo de ella – se levantaron – olvídate del que dirán, tonto, y aviéntate… San Valentín está cerca – lo dejaron con la boca abierta, mientras salían del recinto.

- Qué tienes planeado para esta noche? – le pregunto Hermione ansiosa por conocer los planes de su amiga.

- Sorpresa, sorpresa!! – dijo y se despidieron en la escalera.

Harry se cuidó de no mirar a Ginny durante las prácticas de Quiddich, aunque le resultaba difícil… Y no era porque ella fuera una mal jugadora. Muy por el contrario, era excelente… no sólo era buena cazadora, sino que también podía suplantarlo como buscador. Y si él no se cuidaba, la pelorroja hasta podría quitarle el puesto. Suerte que era el capitán. Sonreía. Ginny en una de esas miradas lo miró y sonrió. Casi se cae de la escoba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella había dicho. _"tiene sueños eróticos con los amigos de su hermano… Con todos? Bueno... Yo estoy entre sus amigos…"_ se puso rojo y lo sacó de sus pensamientos una quaffle que le dió en la coronilla. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de salir del aturdimiento, y la vió, riéndose a más no poder, y señalándolo… Se veía tan bonita…. La práctica resultó altamente productiva, si contamos que Ron atajó el ochenta por ciento de las quaffles que le tiraban y que los cazadores, practicaban pases altamente difíciles y les salían a la perfección. Los bateadores, aporreaban las bludgers ferozmente, cuidando de no golpear mucho a sus compañeros. Todo parecía perfecto, excepto que el buscador no estaba con la mente en la práctica… se había quedado oscilando en el aire pensando… _"será que ella quiere perder su virginidad?"_ se pregunto _"y no es que yo no me anotaría para la tarea…"_ se puso rojo _"que diablos estoy pensando!!"_

- Harry… qué diablos te tiene tan perdido? – preguntó Ron – Harry lo miro, y pensó _"Si supieras qué estoy pensando, me aniquilarías en segundos… y con tu hermana!!"_

- Déjalo Ron – dijo Ginny, acercándose hacia donde estaba el capitán – Harry… te sientes bien?

- Si… si… yo… estoy algo… la práctica terminó. – dijo serio

- Eso ya lo habíamos decidido entre los demás… estabas perdido en el aire, no?

- Yo…

- De seguro estas pensando en Cho – dijo sonriendo – anímate!! Cuando la veas, te será más fácil declararte… Sólo debes confiar en que sucederá así – él la miro…y sonrió.

- Tienes razón… oye Ginny respecto a lo de esta mañana, en el comedor – Ella se sonrojo y luego rió.

- Vamos Harry, acaso te creíste lo que dije? –la miró – Lo dije porque quería fastidiar a Ron. Hermione y yo teníamos un asunto… y bueno, no tiene por qué enterarse de lo que hacemos…

- Algo ilegal? – la miró a los ojos –

- Nada… es un asunto… nuestro!!

- De seguro se trata de chicos…. Verdad?

- Bueno… algo así… Hermione me está dando unos consejos… acerca de…

- Quién es? – ella se puso roja.

- Mejor bajemos, tengo frío… y quiero darme un baño… además tengo que hacer algunos deberes antes de que nos vayamos a la cabaña de Hagrid –

- Me parece que no quieres ser sincera conmigo… no me dirás nunca quién es?

- No!! Venga, bajemos… o te quedas aquí solo – él asintió y dirigió su escoba al suelo.

- Qué estaban hablando ustedes allá arriba? – dijo Ron serio.

- Bueno, Ron… le dije a tu hermana que la irregularidad en su período se debe a que su cuerpo le pide desesperadamente, tener sexo – Ginny se puso roja – y yo me he ofrecido generosamente para la empresa – Ron hizo una rara mueca, Harry miró a Ginny y le guiño un ojo – nos vamos calabacita? – ella asintió y puso su escoba en el hombro. – No puedo permitir que una muchacha tan hermosa, lleve su escoba – tomó la escoba, poniéndola en el hombro junto a su saeta de fuego, y con el otro brazo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la condujo hacia los vestuarios. – Tienes razón – dijo al fin lanzando una carcajada – ver la cara de Ron cuando dices las palabras mágicas es realmente hilarante!!

- Qué palabras mágicas?

- Ginny y sexo, juntas!!

- No seas tan estupido!! – dijo ella tratando de zafarse – Mejor lo dejamos así… me voy a bañar… tu vas a los vestuarios?

- No. Esperaré a tu hermano y me bañare en el baño de los prefectos…

- Okay, entonces nos vemos en …

- El comedor… antes de nuestra cita, tenemos que cenar... – se puso rojo _"en verdad dije cita?". _Pensó algo abochornado.

- Si… eh… claro. Adiós!! – se dio vuelta rápidamente. _"Merlín!! En verdad dijo cita? Harry dijo tener una cita, conmigo?"_ y sonrió complacida.

A las nueve de la noche, Ginny esperaba impaciente escondida detrás de una estatua en el hall de entrada. Miraba insistentemente su reloj. Harry todavía no había llegado. Cuando las agujas del reloj dieron las nueve y diez, ella fastidiada, pensando que la había dejado de plantón, se enderezó dispuesta a salir de su escondite. Caminó unos pasos y se vio atraía por algo que ella no pudo saber qué era. Algo de seguro la tomaba de la cintura, pero ella no podía ver qué podía ser… Pensó que sería algún fantasma, no tenía miedo… pero si Peeves le hacía una jugarreta así, de seguro Filch vendría y ella estaría en detención hasta fin de año.

- Debería tener mas cuidado… señorita Weasley – alguien le dijo al oído, tan sensualmente que a Ginny casi se le bajan las medias.- si alguien te ve… estarías en graves problemas.

- Harry? – Preguntó. El abrió la capa y la dejó meterse debajo. Estaban tan juntos que ella podía sentir el aliento a menta que la pasta dental había dejado en la boca de Harry – Estaba a punto de volver… te has dado cuenta qué hora es? Llegas tarde…

- No he llegado tarde – sonrió – Yo… te he estado espiando – rió juguetón – te veías tan bonita mordiéndote el labio y mirando nerviosamente por los pasillos.

- Vaya!! – dijo aún colorada – veo que alguien a estado ensayando decir cosas agradables – él se enderezo, sonriendo – bueno, no es que hayas dicho algo grandioso, pero viniendo de ti…

- Ey, no ofendas!! – dijo fingiendo enojo - mejor nos vamos… quiero estar en el castillo antes de las once… - ella asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada –.

- Harry, está cerrada, y hará un ruido tremendo cuando la abramos...

- Ven, vamos, por aquí… - la condujo por un pasillo lateral, hasta llegar a un tapiz de varios gnomos, lo corrió y descubrió un largo y angosto pasillo – aquí dejaremos la capa… no podemos entrar juntos. Pasa tu primero.

- Mira si está esa gata de porquería… no te quites la capa, yo iré adelante y tu pégate a mi, por detrás.

- Qué? – dijo visiblemente conmocionado – yo… no creo…

- Vamos Harry, ahora no te hagas el pudoroso!! – le tomó las manos y las obligó a rodearle la cintura. El estaba bastante cerca – es muy largo el pasillo?

- Solo unos cuantos metros – dijo nervioso.

- Bien… porque te digo, caminar así, será algo incómodo.

- Ni que lo digas…! - bufó Harry. Se movían con dificultad, pero avanzaban por el pasillo – Quiéres que convoque algo de luz?

- No, y preferiría que sacaras la varita de donde la tienes… me molesta en la espalda…

- Tengo… la varita en la mano Ginny… -dijo confundido.

- Entonces que es eso algo duro que… -se quedó callada y él la soltó de golpe.

- Lo siento… - y sonó algo apenado.

- No!! – gritó alterada - yo… lo siento Harry… no me di cuenta…

- No es que está… digo… es… bueno… seguimos caminando? no hace falta que hagamos tanta pantomima… allá se ve la salida. – Salir de esa situación y ver el cielo estrellado, fue lo que mas agradecieron ambos.

- Suerte que no hemos encontrado ni a Filch, ni a la gata…

- Aun así, ponte debajo de la capa… el camino hacia la cabaña es largo… y pueden vernos desde alguna ventana del castillo.

- Harry... Ron ya se contentó con Hermione? – él asintió – pero sabes, Hermione no le dará tan seguido eso a Ron – él se puso rojo y agradeció que ella no lo viera – Así que, para evitar peligros... si lo hablamos con ella, podremos utilizar el cuarto del requisito…

- Veremos… – llegaron a la cabaña y Harry sacó su varita - hazte a un lado… Fang va a atropellarte si te quedas frente a la puerta. Ella se puso detrás de él tomándolo de la cintura… Harry carraspeó – alohomora – la puerta se abrió y desde dentro salio el gran perro dogo – hola Fang… anda, ve a estirar las piernas, y no te tardes!! – el perro se perdió por los terrenos – después de usted princesa.

- Gracias mi príncipe!! – rieron. La cabaña estaba muy oscura. Harry tomó las lámparas y las prendió. Ginny se tomaba los brazos. La estancia estaba fría, la chimenea apagada. Harry una vez que logró encender las lámparas, fue hacia la chimenea e invocó fuego. Pronto, el crepitar de las llamas inundó de calor la cabaña. Ginny se relajó.

- Bien, ahora… -la miró – está un poco más agradable aquí.

- No, ya verás… tenemos que crear el ambiente propicio para que bailes…

- Si, claro, aquí no hay música…- dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Eso puede solucionarse fácilmente - Ginny sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo. Tomó su varita y pronunció unas palabras – _Engorgio!_ – y de la nada, tomó cuerpo un equipo de música pequeño – Es muggle pero mi padre lo ha encantado… tiene Cds… esto nos servirá.

- Vaya!! – dijo él – piensas en todo.

- Soy una maestra responsable… debo proveer los recursos para que mi alumno saque las más altas calificaciones…

- Bien Missy Snape – ella le sacó la lengua – qué hacemos ahora? – la miró, ella estaba buscando el Cd apropiado.

- Bueno, lo principal es sacarte esa rigidez que tienes al bailar… para eso… esta canción te servirá… - puso un Cd de Los Rolling Stones. La música comenzó a sonar – bien Harry esto es lo que haremos…

- Pero no me enseñaras a bailar el vals? – Preguntó.

- Vals? – rió ella – crees que Cho querrá bailar el vals? – él asintió – Merlín, si que eres tonto!! Te enseñaré a bailar bien pegaditos!! Algo mas romántico – se puso rojo – La cita es el día de San Valentín!!

- Pero… esa no es música para bailar pegaditos! – dijo ceñudo.

- Ya lo sé!! – sonrió – esto es preparatorio. Para que te desinhibas!

- Ahhh – ella se empezó a mover, mientras él la miraba – Ginny yo no tengo la gracia que tienes tu…

- Esto se aprende… O crees que yo nací bailando los Rolling Stones?

- Bueno, pero al menos pareciera que si – ella se acercó y le tomó las manos, dejándolo lo más alejado de ella.

- Bien… lo principal, empieza a mover tus piernas de un lado al otro… así – le indicó. Harry al principio trastabilló… realmente parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos. Ella no se rió, sólo le indicó lentamente cómo era el paso. Harry una vez que lo vió, veinte veces, empezó a moverse, al principio como un robot todo tieso, pero luego, fue fácil, y se animó a soltar un poco el cuerpo.

- Ey, cómo lo hago? – dijo contento. La pelirroja no le contestó. Luego se arrepintió de preguntarle porque en una de sus vueltas se llevó por delante unos cacharros que Hagrid tenía en un estante. Cinco minutos después, se golpeó la frente con un sartén que colgaba cerca de la chimenea. Ginny hacía lo imposible para no reírse, pero a veces no podía contenerse. Harry estaba algo colorado, no sólo por el baile, sino que la vergüenza lo estaba matando. Después de varias canciones de ese tenor, se animó a preguntar nuevamente.- Creo que he mejorado algo, eh? – sonrió esperanzado – lo estoy haciendo bien?

- Nada mal… dijo ella y acortó las distancias – verás Harry, bailar una música más romántica, es básicamente lo mismo… - él ya se había soltado mas y sus movimientos eran mas armónicos – bien!! estás mejorando!! Como te decía, bailar con una chica, más romántico, es igual… sólo que tienes que evitar la efusividad, y moverte más lentamente. Tomó su varita y la música cambió a un ritmo muy empalagoso. Tomó las manos de Harry nuevamente, y manteniendo la distancia, le indicó como debía ser el ritmo de sus movimientos. Después de casi una hora y media de bailar, tomados de la mano y lentamente, Harry levantó la vista de sus pies y la miró.

- Ey, no es tan difícil! – dijo sonriendo – Cho estará feliz de mis avances – Ginny sonrió, aunque por dentro se moría del odio – Estoy bailando música romántica con una chica!! – rió.

- Bien, rompecorazones!! – dijo ella con una sonrisa – pero esto que hacemos, no es bailar romántico.

- Ah… no?

- No - dijo ella y acortó un poco las distancias.

- Y cómo se baila romántico? – dijo tratando de que su voz no denotara nervios.

- Umm… – dijo ella, y de repente se pegó al cuerpo de Harry y pasó sus delgados brazos, por sobre sus hombros y entrelazó sus dedos en la nuca del muchacho – así… – Harry estaba tan shockeado que no atinó a moverse – Bien!! Al menos no me has pisado! – dijo ella susurrándole al oído - Pon tus manos en mis caderas… o si quieres un contacto mas cercano, rodea con tus brazos mi cintura. – Harry trató de decodificar el mensaje y sin darse cuenta, tenía sus manos tímidamente posadas en las caderas de la chica – Ves? no es tan difícil – La música seguía sonando… - Si quieres más contacto con tu chica… – ella se colgó prácticamente del cuello – … rodea mi cintura con tus brazos y apriétame hacia ti.

- Yo… - Harry tenía su nariz en el cabello de Ginny. Tenía un perfume a jazmines que lo embriagaba – no sé… – lo hizo.

- Bien – dijo ella continuando su charla a nivel de susurros en los oídos del muchacho – eres un alumno estupendo Harry!!

- Tu eres una maestra estupenda!! – Ella sonrió, sonrojada – hueles bien…- susurró.

- Hay algo muy íntimo que puedes hacer… – dijo ella, respirando entrecortadamente…

- Si?

- Aha… – suspiró – puedes bajar tu cabeza y … y … acariciar suavemente con tu nariz mi cuello… digo, el cuello de Cho!

- No sé... – dijo – quizás deba ensayarlo… por las dudas…

- Hazlo. – dijo en un suspiro. Harry bajó lentamente la cabeza y aspiró el perfume de su cuello…y sin más comenzó a rozar suavemente con la punta de su nariz, la tibia piel del cuello de la pelirroja – no dejes de bailar… - suplicó. Estaba perdida. El le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que en su vida podría imaginar experimentar.

- Crees que lo hago bien? – le susurré al oído.

- Perfecto! – dijo ella – no te detengas…

- Quizás si le doy pequeños besos en el cuello…

- Si… y mas ayudará, si le acaricias la espalda también.

- Ginny… – dijo él algo colorado. – son demasiadas cosas. O te beso, bailo o te acaricio la espalda…

- Haz una cosa a la vez… pero hazlo!! – dijo y sonó impaciente. Harry sonrió y le dió un suave beso en el cuello… y su mano, recorría la espalda de la chica, explorándola. Ginny estaba en el paraíso, pero cuando Harry atacó nuevamente su cuello con sus labios, ella pareció salir del letargo y reaccionó – Bueno… qué hora es? – se separó bruscamente. El bufó disconforme, pero se fijó la hora en su reloj pulsera.

- Son las diez y cuarenta!!

- Bien… por hoy es suficiente. – se acomodó el pelo, él se pasó nervioso las manos por la cabellera, alborotándola mas.

- Si, - respiró profundamente – vaya cómo pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes!!

- Harry!! No es diversión, es trabajo!

- Si… bueno…es verdad – dijo algo apenado – pero la he pasado bien – la miró – cuándo será la próxima clase?

- Bien… pensé que lo del baile me llevaría mas tiempo… pero le tomaste rápido la mano… por lo que si nos vemos día por medio… quizás…

- Dijiste todos los días! – exclamó algo ofuscado – está bien que mañana no bailemos, pero necesito que me ayudes… quiero escribirle una carta a Cho – ella tomó su abrigo con rabia. Harry no lo notó – Qué me dices?

- Tengo otra opción? – él negó sonriente – Está bien, pero mañana no es necesario que nos veamos aquí…

- Por qué no?

- Bueno porque, una carta la podemos escribir en cualquier lado.

- Pero aquí estaríamos mas cómodos!! Y no estarían ni Ron, ni Hermione molestándonos… tu sabes como se pone Ron cuando me acerco a ti!!

- Está bien! – dijo cansada – apaga el fuego de la chimenea y déjale la comida a Fang… Por Merlín, si hubiera sabido que te ponías tan fastidioso, no aceptaba.

- Tengo una maestra exigente – la abrazó mientras se ponían la capa de invisibilidad – indefectiblemente me he convertido en una alumno exigente.

- Eres loco sabes? – dijo ella riendo. El la abrazó y se acercó sensualmente a su oído.

- No tengo remedio… estoy enamorado.- Ginny sintió que todo su cuerpo perdía la fuerza. Qué dulces y sensuales sonaban esas palabras de su boca! Pero no eran para ella. El no las decía por ella. Suspiró… esto de ayudarlo sería lo más doloroso que viviría, si Harry no caía en su trampa como pensaba.

Harry esa noche se fue a su cuarto… se puso su pijama y se acostó, no sin antes correr las cortinas de su cama. Quería estar solo. Que nadie lo moleste… debía pensar qué diablos había pasado esa noche en la cabaña de Hagrid… y se convenció de que no había sucedido absolutamente nada… nada que alterara sus convicciones. Miró hacia la mesa de luz y vió uno de los libros… y se dijo _"Por qué no?"_ Lo tomó y lo leyó completo. No era tan grueso, apenas tenía veinte poemas… eran buenos, según su opinión. _"Y de seguro de aquí puedo sacar algunas ideas para la carta de Cho, invitándola a venir a Hogsmeade… Merlín como la extraño…_" De repente se detuvo a leer el último poema, el numero 20…

"**_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._**

_**Escribir, por ejemplo: «la noche está estrellada,**_

_**y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos»…**_

- Que profundo... pensó, y continuó leyendo

…_**El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso...**_

- "_Pero yo quiero a Cho!! Y ella me quiere"_ Sonrió. Aun pensando que eso era una pérdida de tiempo siguió leyendo. Fuera de su cama, se escuchaba el bullicio de sus compañeros al entrar a la habitación. El apagó la luz y esperó a que se durmieran… después de un rato reanudó la lectura.

…_**En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.**_

_**La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.**_

_**Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.**_

_**Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido…**_

"_Que estoy leyendo!! Yo la tengo, y no la he perdido!! Definitivamente estos poetas son algo dramáticos… y yo estoy completamente loco por estar leyendo esto!!"_ bufó.

…_**Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.**_

**_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío..._**

- _O sea que el verso… cae y penetra el alma… como el rocío… es absorbido por el pasto… y este se regocija cuando cae el rocío, por ende el verso regocija el alma?" suspiró ,"Pero cómo puede regocijarse si el poema habla de un amor perdido? AGHH no entiendo una mier…"_

… **_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._**

_**La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.**_

_**Eso es todo. a lo lejos alguien canta. a lo lejos.,**_

**_Mi alma no se contenta con haberle perdido…_**

- _quien? _– Dió vuelta el libro – _quién es el que canta? Aghh!! Será mejor que no me mate analizando estas cosas… sólo me dedicaré a leerlos y disfrutarlos… pero cómo los puedes disfrutar si no los entiendes? Qué diablos!! Dejaré que mi corazón o será mi cerebro, el que sea!! Diga si le gustó o no. Ay Ginny esto me pasa por pedirte ayuda!!!"_

… **_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._**

_**Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.**_

_**La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.**_

_**Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.**_

_**Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído.**_

_**De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.**_

_**Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.**_

_**Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.**_

**_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido…_**

_- pero ponte de acuerdo hombre!! – _murmuró fastidiado_ - La quieres o_ _no?_

…**_Porque en noches como ésta_**

_**la tuve entre mis brazos,**_

_**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**_

_**Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa, **_

**_y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo."_**

"_Ay Cho…"_ suspiró, _"realmente te extraño tanto!! Sólo así puedo entender lo que estoy haciendo"_ Y dejó a un lado el libro para arroparse y descansar. Apagó la varita y quedó mirando el oscuro techo de su habitación. Paso revista a lo sucedido en el día… _"mal día para el Quiddich… y realmente no sé por qué… Estuve todo el día pensando en lo que dijo Ginny"_ De repente, una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro, recordando los momentos en la cabaña de Hagrid… _"Merlín!! Tiene la piel tan suave… y definitivamente sus ojos son hermosos… Si Ron me escuchara, me mataría…"_ Sonrió. Y con esa estúpida sonrisa, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

****

**Nota de la autora**: Bien, amigos eso es todo por hoy. Se que habia prometido actualizar mas a menudo, pero por cuestiones laborales, eso no podrá ser. A lo sumo podré actualizar todos los sábados. Recuerden que soy maestra y en estos momentos del año, sufrimos un colapso, debido a la cantidad de cosas que debemos hacer… informes, carpetas, y la tan desgastante fiesta de din de año… A mi se me hace difícil, porque tengo que hacer que 16 niños entre 1 y 2 años, me sigan!! Un verdadero reto!! Asi que bueno, dejen reviews… y sean pacientes, sepan que aunque escriba con los codos, no dejare estas historias por la mitad!!

Saludos Silvia


	7. Creando un monstruo

**Hola!! Como les dije, cumplo actualizando esta historia el sábado!! Les dejo este capitulo que ha sido uno de mis favoritos, a la hora de escribirlo!!**

**Espero que les guste… **

**Capitulo 7**

**Creando un monstruo**

Hermione no pudo esperar que la pelirroja bajara a la sala común y le contara lo sucedido la noche anterior. Por lo que, viendo que todas las amigas de Ginny habían salido de su habitación, y conociendo que la muchacha no se despertaba temprano los sábados, subió rápidamente y entró en los cuartos de las chicas de sexto. La zona en la que se encontraba la cama de Ginny era un absoluto desorden, cuadernos y pergaminos desperdigados por todo el suelo. Varios suéters y camisas en una silla…y un pequeño escritorio lleno de perfumes y varios libros. Movió tenuemente su varita y dijo al descuido el hechizo para ordenar todo. Luego, sonriendo satisfecha, se acercó a la cama. Corrió las cortinas y ahí la vió. Era graciosa la forma en que dormía, la mitad del cuerpo tapado con la frazada, la otra mitad afuera. Su pijama era tan infantil como su rostro al dormir. Hermione la sacudió un poco y luego se sentó al lado. Ginny abrió lentamente un ojo y luego el otro para sonreírle a su amiga. Se sentó estirándose aparatosamente. Salió de la cama y fue al baño… al cabo de un rato. Una renovada Ginny con su cara lavada, su cabello atado en una coleta, con algunas mechas sueltas a los costados del rostro y su aliento a fresas, le sonrió y le dió los buenos días.

- Te estuve esperando en la sala común sabes? – dijo Hermione

- Si? – dijo ella sin importancia – sabes que los fines de semana me levanto tarde…

- Apuesto a que si Harry te dice vamos a Hogsmeade temprano el sábado…

- No dormiría esperándolo en la sala común! – rieron.

- Hablando del rey de Roma…

- Del rey de los tontos querrás decir – más risas.

- Tonto, pero te tiene de cabeza.

- Eso es un hecho amiga… - Se sentó en la cama.

- No te vistes? Tengo ganas de desayunar…

- Pensé que querías que te contara… bueno entonces espérame en la sala común mientras me cambio…

- Puedes hacerlo mientras te vistes – la miró – o me tienes vergüenza?

- Claro que no!! – buscó un par de jeans y una polera de color verde. Se los puso rápidamente. Luego tomó unas medias rayadas de colores y terminó de atarse las zapatillas de tela de jean(o denim).

- Vas a hablar? Qué tal estuvo?

- Estuvo bien… - dijo rápidamente y Hermione pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Ginevra Weasley!! Cuéntame cómo te fue… porque te veo y creo que me ocultas lo mejor… - ella la miro y sonrió.

- AY HERMIONE!! Estuvo fantástico!! – suspiró - a pesar que se acordó de Cho un par de veces…

- Cuéntame…

- Bueno al principio estuvimos bailando algo estúpido… más movido!

- Y?

- Y… es un desastre… luego… puse música más… romántica!!

- Wow!!

- Aha... y le tomé las manos – ellas se pararon y Ginny le mostró cómo – Entonces el comenzó a moverse lentamente y me dijo – y aquí lo imitó perfectamente – "Esto es bailar lento…Wow es re- fácil" – rieron. – y yo por supuesto como toda buena profesora le dije que era la técnica, pero no estábamos realmente bailando lento…

- Entonces qué paso después?

- Me le colgué del cuello y lo apreté mucho!! – Dijo apretando la almohada a su cuerpo y riendo. Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Ginny… tu hiciste eso?

Aha… y no sólo eso…

- Qué mas hiciste?

- Le dije que tenía dos opciones… podía poner sus manos en mis caderas… o rodearme con sus brazos la cintura y apretarme hacia su cuerpo.

- Eres de lo peor!! – rieron como dos locas.

- Tu me dijiste que en esto había que ser radical… y lo hice!!

- Entonces él, qué opción tomó?

- La primera… bailaba bien… entonces yo, me le acerqué al oído y le dije que tomara la opción dos.

- Y él? –

- Lo hizo!! Entonces yo comencé a acariciarle el cabello y a darle instrucciones al oído… apriétame mas fuerte a tu cuerpo Harry, debes demostrarle a Cho cuánto la adoras… - gesticulando aparatosamente.

- Y el muy idiota lo hacía? – ella riendo asintió nuevamente.

- Y al final… le dije que me besara el cuello, pero no fue mi idea… él lo sugirió!!

- NO!! – gritó asombrada

- Si!! Y no sabes es tan… con razón la otra degenerada lo quiere todo para ella… es perfecto!! – sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de repente – digo… es… la manera en que lo hacía… me hizo sentir… rara…

- Cómo rara?

- Tu sabes... –la miro – RARA!! – Hermione sonrió.

- Ah de esa forma!! Y que pasó, lo tiraste a la cama de Hagrid?

- Hermione!! Tu eres… Claro que no!! Viendo que yo perdía el control… lo separé y apagué la música.

- Lo dejaste cortado?

- Si, bueno. la cuestión es que le dije que como aprendía rápido, nos veríamos día de por medio.

- Y aceptó?

- No!! Casi me hace un juicio… quiere que nos veamos todos los días…

- Ginny – sonrió – sabes lo que eso significa? Quiere estar contigo!!

- No – dijo levantándose y buscando la chaqueta. – Sólo quiere estar bien para cuando vea a Cho.

- Ilusa!! Está cayendo, y tú no te das cuenta…

- Ojala Hermy… pero tampoco puedo vivir de una fantasía… ven mejor vamos a desayunar… me muero de hambre.

Harry se había levantado temprano… cosa rara en él porque siempre los fines de semana, se quedaba remoloneando en la cama, esperando a que Ron se despertara… Salió a los terrenos y se sentó bajo el haya cerca del lago, su lugar favorito para relajarse y pensar… había llevado uno de los libros. Y se dispuso a leer… tardo bastante, pues también trataba ya no analizarlos (Porque sabia que en eso era un fracaso), sino al menos entender lo que decían. De repente encontró uno que le hizo acordar a Ginny y lo memorizó. Miró el reloj y se dió cuenta que tenía hambre. Sabiendo que podría encontrarla en el comedor, se acercó al jardín de Hagrid y cortó una de las flores. La guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, y entró al castillo. En la gran mesa del comedor estaba sentado Ron, bostezando aparatosamente y mirando a todos lados como esperando a alguien. Harry le palmeó la espalda y se sentó frente a él.

- Parece que madrugaste hoy!! – dijo su amigo.

- Si… tenía que hacer algunas cosas –

- Cómo te fue ayer con mi hermana? – Harry sonrió

- Bueno… nada mal – _"Ni muerto te cuento lo que paso!!"_

- La pisaste? - Y rió.

- Casi en ningún momento… tu hermana es muy buena en eso!!

- Y se puede saber en que soy buena? – dijo una voz cantarina cerca de su hombro. El se dió vuelta y la miró fijamente a los ojos. _"Son tan hermosos"_. Pensó. – Harry, te hice una pregunta.

- Buenos días… perdona que no te conteste, es que me he quedado bloqueado… por tu belleza. – Ginny se puso roja de repente y sonrió como una boba.

- Gra… gracias Harry, tu tampoco te ves nada mal… Yo…eh…

- Siéntate junto a mi pequeña… - ella se sentó y él se acercó y le dió un suave beso en la mejilla. Todos los que se encontraban en la mesa los miraban sin entender. Ron estaba mudo y Hermione sonreía histérica.

- Aún no me has contestado… en qué soy buena? – volvió a preguntar Ginny.

- En todo lo que te propongas… - comenzó Harry - esta mañana por ejemplo, te has propuesto estar mas hermosa que de costumbre, y dejar a los pobres chicos de Hogwarts sin aliento… y lo has conseguido!! – Ella rió nerviosamente, mientras las mejillas pasaban a un rojo subido. – Pero le contaba a tu hermano, lo buena que eres como profesora de baile.

- Ah… - dijo sonriendo - Tengo hambre – se sirvió el desayuno.

- Tienen pensado qué hacer hoy? – dijo Hermione, quien tenía un libro en la mano.

- Tu, dulce Hermione… – dijo Harry, y Ron lo miró arqueando una ceja – deberías dejar esos libros que te quitan la hermosa sonrisa que tienes… aunque, debo confesar te ves linda mordiéndote el labio cuando lees.

- Harry – dijo ella colorada y sonriéndole cariñosamente – que cosas dices!!

- La verdad! – dijo mordiendo una salchicha – No crees que digo la verdad Ron?

- Cállate Harry!! qué te pasa? estas tratando de conquistar a todo Hogwarts?

- Ronald!! – dijo Hermione – el hecho de que tú no tengas intenciones de decirme nada bonito, no significa que todos deban hacer como tú. – miró a Harry – Gracias por tus palabras, Harry.

- No me malinterpretes, Herms, sólo lo digo como amigo.

- Aprende tú de una vez… - dijo Hermione y le dio una colleja a su novio.

- Yo puedo decirte algo bonito también! – dijo serio.

- A ver, gran galán! Que puedes decirme eh? – lo retó Hermione.

- Bueno… que te paso hoy? Te peinaste? – dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Eres un idiota! – y le dió un golpe en el brazo.

- Ves? Lo que te digo nunca te complace… - Hermione no lo oyó y se metió en el libro. Ron siguió desayunando.

- Ginny tu que harás? – preguntó enfocando sus ojos verdes en los de la pelirroja.

- Bueno… – tragó las salchichas con dificultad. La mirada de Harry era intensa y sus ojos brillaban… y su boca invitaba a darle un beso fenomenal… y no supo si era una sensación, pero le pareció que se estaba acercando al joven para hacerlo.

- Si, Calabacita…. – Ron bufó – querías decirme?

- Bueno… yo… había quedado en que te ayudaría… ya sabes…

- Si, te parece que nos veamos en la biblioteca? –

- Claro…

- Y ustedes que harán? – preguntó Hermione comiendo una tostada.

- Pues yo tenía pensado que fuéramos al campo de Quiddich con Harry, verdad Harry? Harry… HARRY! – Harry estaba cerca de la pelirroja aspirando el perfume de la chica, seductoramente.

- Si?... eh!! Bien… después del desayuno. – la miró. – Y a ti cuando te veo?

- Tengo que hacer algunos deberes de transformaciones… - contestó Ginny - Hermione me ayudará… así que estaré en la biblioteca hasta después del almuerzo…

- Bien… entonces, nos vemos en el almuerzo?

- No… Harry, vamos a almorzar con los chicos de Griffindor en el patio!! Dobby nos preparó una canasta, te acuerdas? – dijo Ron.

- Okay… entonces, me perderé de ver tus hermosos ojos hasta la tarde… - dijo enfocándose en la pelirroja.

- Harry… estás algo diferente hoy…- lo miró – qué te pasa? – él se acercó a su oído y sin dar explicaciones comenzó a recitarle una de las rimas que encontró esa mañana…

- "_**Tu aliento es el aliento de las flores**_

_**Tu voz es de los cisnes la armonía;**_

_**Es tu mirada el esplendor del día,**_

_**Y el color de la rosa es tu color.**_

_**Tú prestas nueva vida y esperanza,**_

_**A un corazón para el amor ya muerto:**_

_**Tú creces de mi vida en el desierto**_

_**Como crece en un páramo la flor."**_

- Harry… - dijo ella en un suspiro y lo miró a los ojos. El tocó su boca con el dedo índice, invitándola suavemente a que callara, rozando la tersura de sus labios. Harry, instintivamente mojó los suyos, pero no la besó. Sacó un pimpollo rojo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se lo entregó.

- No digas nada… cuando lo ví, pensé en ti – Ella lo tomó con los dedos temblorosos.

- Es hermoso!! – sonrió y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado – Pero no entiendo…

- Tu pelo, princesa…. Este pimpollo es rojo… sedoso y con un perfume embriagador… como tu pelo – tomó un mechón del cabello rojo de su amiga y sonrió – Vamos Ron… me muero por jugar al Quiddich.

- Si…- dijo Ron serio. Besó a Hermione y se fueron.

- Cómo lo haces? – le preguntó Hermione, una vez que se quedaron solas en la mesa.

- Hacer qué? – dijo Ginny tratando de salir de la conmoción. Lo tenía justo donde quería… él la exasperaba!! Le daba alas… la hacía derretirse como gelatina, y cuando tenía que dar el siguiente paso… se iba!! "_AGHHH Harry Potter eres lo más… hermoso del mundo!!"_ dijo sumida en sus pensamientos. – Lo amo – dijo y sus ojos se aguaron. – Por qué lo hace? si sé que sólo es pura fachada…

- Si te decidieras a decírselo… – le dijo Hermione y le tomó las manos – Vamos, desayuna… Aun así, tienes un gran aplomo.

- Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Si me hubiera dicho la mitad de lo que te dijo… le hubiera saltado encima hace rato.

- Agradece que tenía la cuchara en la mano!! – rieron. – sino te juro que …

- Termina y vamos a la biblioteca… estos deberes de transformaciones son difíciles…

- Y después tengo que ayudarle a escribir una carta para la "Linda Cho!!" – dijo con sarcasmo. Dió el último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, y se levantó, cuidando de no olvidarse su preciado regalo. Tomó el pimpollo, y lo colocó detrás de su oreja… dió un suspiro y tomando el brazo de su amiga salieron del comedor.

Ron estaba mirando a su amigo minuciosamente. Estaba pensando que diablos le pasaba… y peor aun, qué diablos le pasaba con su hermana. Harry pareció al principio no notar como su amigo lo escrutaba, pero después de dos horas de juegos y compartir el almuerzo con Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, y Colin Creevey, decidió encararlo. Los otros muchachos jugaban una mano de cartas muggles, Harry leía el libro de poemas y Ron, sólo lo miraba… Harry miró a su amigo de repente y cerró el libro con fuerza. Los demás levantaron la mirada al sobresaltarse por el ruido.

- Se puede saber qué me ves? – dijo bufando.

- Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Ron.

- Qué me pasa? Me pasa que estamos compartiendo un día estupendo… con nuestros amigos, y tu has estado mirándome y analizándome todo el tiempo!! Por qué me miras así?

- Yo no te miro de una manera determinada! – dijo ofendido, pero sus orejas estaban rojas.

- Te gusto? – dijo Harry en tono burlón- si quieres puedo darte un beso… - Los demás rieron.

- No gracias… en unas de esas, se te da por decirme versitos al oído. – dijo y lo miró con rabia… Harry comprendió el enojo de su amigo y sin reír siquiera, de pronto se puso colorado. – O no?

- Estás chiflado…- dijo y abrió el libro – No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas locas.

- De ti – se enderezó- Por qué le andas arrastrando el ala a mi hermana? – le pregunto ofuscado.

- Arrastrando qué? – dijo riendo – Acaso piensas que soy una especie de gallo que… que… quiere conquistar a una pollita? - los demás hicieron "UUUHHHH" – Y ustedes… UHHH qué?

- Estás hablando de la pollita pelirroja? – dijo Seamus y Harry pudo notar un tono libidinoso en su voz.

- Es de Ginny de quién estamos hablando? – preguntó Neville.

- Qué otra súper pollita pelirroja conoces, Neville – dijeron Colin y Dean a la vez. Harry se puso rojo.

- Bueno… si, tienen razón… - dijo Neville, estando de acuerdo con sus amigos.

- Mi hermana no es una pollita!! – dijo enojado Ron y cruzó los brazos – y tú – dirigiéndose a Harry – No tienes por qué decirle cosas… mirarla de esa manera…

- Sólo le dije un par de cosas… sin importancia!! – se defendió.

- Para ti son sin importancia… Pero ella puede equivocar el mensaje

- Vamos Ron – dijo cansado – Ginny sabe que esto es sólo por… ya sabes!! Por qué tienes que complicar todo?

- Qué le dices a Ginny? – dijo enojado Dean Thomas… Colin también miraba serio a Harry.

- Y a ti qué te importa? – dijo enderezándose.

- Y qué, si me importara algo?

- Te gusta Ginny? – Preguntó serio

- Y qué si, si? – le contesto enojado…

- Que pierdes el tiempo… - dijo rojo. No entendía por qué dijo eso a su amigo… estaba enojado y tenía ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de pensar idioteces…

- Eso déjamelo a mi!! – dijo Dean enojado.

- Qué les pasa? Es que acaso a alguien no le puede gustar Ginny? – pregunto colorado Colin.

- Tu también? – preguntó Ron alarmado – Pero qué tiene mi hermana que los tiene así…

- A mi no me gusta tu hermana!! – dijo Harry - Sólo estoy siendo mas… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero!! – le abrió los ojos para darle entender que no quería que sus amigos lo supieran.

- A mi me gusta tu hermana Ron – Dijo Colin- es tan hermosa… - suspiró – no se dieron cuenta el brillo de su pelo cuando vuela en la escoba? – Dean y Harry asintieron sonriendo.

- Y no sabes que bien huele! – dijo Harry y se puso rojo, siendo fulminado por Dean y Colin. Seamus y Neville reían…

- De todas maneras… - dijo Ron – a ustedes ni los pela!!

- Yo fui su novio… – dijo Dean y Harry lo sintió como un golpe bajo- tu puedes haber olido su perfume al descuido…pero yo sé como besa.

- Cállate, idiota!! – dijo y se enderezó dejando caer el libro. Neville lo tomó.

- Qué lees Harry? – preguntó abriendo el libro. Harry se puso blanco

- Dame eso Neville, no es nada que te importe…

- Vamos Harry – dijo burlón Ron...- Comparte los trucos de seducción con tus amigos – rieron.

- Cállate Ron… Dame eso Neville!! – su amigo abrió el libro al descuido y lo leyó.

- Diablos!! – rió - Harry esto es lo que lees? Te has vuelto algo mariquita!! – dijo y se levantó, viendo que Harry se levantaba para quitarle el libro. Los demás también se levantaron burlándose.

- Dame el libro Neville o te va a pesar!!

- No!! No!! – rió – Escuchen, escuchen esto!! – Mientras Seamus, Dean, Colin y Ron sostenían a Harry, Neville enfocó los ojos al librito y carraspeó. – _**" Será verdad que cuando toca el sueño con sus dedos de rosas nuestros ojos, de la cárcel que habita el espíritu, huye presuroso?..."**_ – risas generales.

- Te voy a matar Neville Longbottom!! – gritó mas rojo que las orejas de Ron.

- Harry quieres desojar una margarita, mientras lees? – dijo Dean, cayéndose al piso de la risa.

- Esperen… esperen – dijo Neville, tomándose el estómago - aquí hay otro!! – respiró hondo y leyó – **_"Los suspiros son aire y van al aire. Las lagrimas son agua y van al mar! Dime mujer, cuando el amor se olvida, Sabes tu a dónde va?"_ **– miró el libro, y dejó de reír – este no estuvo mal… Harry.

- Vete al diablo!! – Dejó de forcejear y se marchaba – Quédense con el libro… de alguna manera puede servirles para ser mas… muéranse!!

- No quieres tu librito Potter? – dijo burlón, Dean.

- Guárdalo… me lo sé de memoria.- Y partió hacia el castillo, dejando a sus amigos mirándolo raro.

Estaba molesto. Más con Ron, porque él sabía como venía la cosa. El sabía que Ginny le estaba ayudando… y sin embargo, se burlaba de él y le hacía planteamientos ridículos con su hermana. _" que te traes con tu hermana?"_ pensó _" Pues nada, zopenco!!, Sólo que me esta ayudando un poco a ser mas galante con las chicas… que digo, con Cho!!"_ Entró y varias chicas lo miraron y sonrieron nerviosas… él, que antes no le hubiera importado eso, las miró y con una seductora reverencia las dejó pasar por la puerta primero, y les sonrió. Las chicas, respondieron con varias risitas nerviosas y salieron corriendo. El sonrió… después de todo no estaba mal eso de ser delicado con las mujeres… "_Ginny"._ De repente pensó en la pelirroja y mirando su reloj, se fue a la biblioteca.

Hermione y Ginny estaban enfrascadas en varios libros… Sentadas alejadas de todos los que estaban en la biblioteca y siendo observadas de cerca por la señora Pince. Las chicas pasaban vista a todos los tomos, buscando algo que les sirviera para el trabajo sobre transformación humana… Ginny miraba el reloj insistentemente… sabía que de un momento a otro llegaría Harry y la molestaría con la carta a Cho. Bufó. Hermione la miraba y sonreía. No encontrando lo que buscaba, la castaña se levantó y fue a la zona prohibida, para buscar más información, dejando a la pelirroja metida en un libro de vistosas tapas, rojas, con las hojas laminadas en oro. Tan perdida estaba en la lectura, que no lo escuchó llegar. El la miró. Estaba hermosa, con ese mechón rojo cayendo en la cara. Ella lo soplaba molesta, y seguía leyendo. El se sentó bien cerca, y acercando su boca a su cabeza, le susurro un poema al oído.

- "**_Me gustas cuando callas, porque estas como ausente… y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca..."_** – Ginny se enderezó, y su piel se erizó por completo al sentir el cálido aliento de Harry cerca de su oreja, pero no dijo nada… cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su voz – **_"…Parece que tus ojos se te hubieran volado… y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca…"_** - _" si Harry, pensó ella, por qué no me cierras tu la boca, pero de un beso?"_ – **"… Como todas las cosas, están llenas de mi alma, emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía. Mariposa del sueño, te pareces a mi alma, y te pareces a la palabra melancolía."** – Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, él se mojaba los labios… _"Diablos, si que eres hermosa… con razón esos idiotas están locos por ti" _– **_"…Me gustas cuando callas, y estás como distante. Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo. Y me oyes desde lejos y mi voz no te alcanza: déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo…"_** – Ginny abrió los ojos y lo miró. El la miró también fijamente. Tenía el pimpollo en su oreja. El perfume de la flor se mezclaba con el de su pelo y lo extasiaban. Se acercó más a ella. Hermione, que estaba a pocos metros de ahí, miraba la escena estupefacta… y la señora Pince, estaba mirándolos desde hace rato, dispuesta a sacarlos de ahí, cuando hicieran algo impropio. Claro que desde lejos no podía escuchar de que hablaban… porque Harry casi hablaba en un susurro imperceptible – **_"…Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio, claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo. Eres como la noche callada y constelada. Tu silencio es de estrella, tan callado y sencillo…" _**–Suspiró – **_"…Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente…_** - le tocó suavemente el mentón con el dorso de la mano. Ella suspiró. El contacto visual no se perdía ni en un parpadeo – **_"…Distante y dolorosa, como si hubieras muerto. Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan… _**- Ella sonrió coqueta - **_Y estoy alegre_** – él sonrió – **_alegre de que no sea cierto."_**

- Oh Harry… - sólo dijo y cuando iba a romperle la boca de un beso, la señora Pince, se acercó hecha una furia.

- Qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos? – los tomó de los hombros. Harry se puso rojo de vergüenza… si esa señora había escuchado todo…

- …Y así es como debes mantener el contacto visual para la legeremancia Ginny!! – carraspeó. Ella roja asintió – Porque de otra manera no podrás saber que piensa el otro… - Miró a la bibliotecaria – Señora Pince!! Estaba diciéndole a Ginny que la legeremancia…usted que pensó?

- Yo? … eh… bueno… yo creí… - dijo sonrojada.

- No creerá que yo uso la biblioteca para citas amorosas!! – Ella lo negó y le sonrió, dejándolos solos. El espero a que la mujer se perdiera en una fila de estantes y resopló aliviado – Uf!! Nos salvamos por poco Calabacita… -ella no decía nada – Ginny?

- Eso que hiciste fue muy hermoso… - sonrió.

- Lo de inventar una excusa? – él la miró y levantó una ceja.

- No el poema… es hermoso… tu también eres hermoso Harry – él se sonrojó. – digo… como persona, claro!!

- Díselo a Ron – bufó y tomó un libro de transformaciones.

- Qué te hizo ese energúmeno? – dijo ella.

- Pues… hola Hermione!! – saludó a su amiga que se sentó frente a Ginny.

- Hola Harry – lo miró – Me podrías traer esos libros que están ahí? – dijo señalando un estante a cuatro metros de distancia.

- Claro amiga… los hombres estamos para eso – dijo golpeándose el pecho y se levantó sonriente a buscar los libros. Hermione rápidamente se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- Qué fue eso? – sonrió – Es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida!! y eso que pensaba que lo del desayuno fue lo más romántico!!

- Hermione… te juro que…

- Si esa mujer no los interrumpía se besaban. De seguro!! – sonrió mas – Ginny, tienes que aprovechar estos días… si ese idiota no cae en tu red, te juro que te patearé por estúpida!!

- Herms! Antes de decirle eso a Ginny… – ellas lo miraron azoradas – Deberías explicarle, eso que ella no entiende! – se sentó – Aparte estás en mi lugar! – bufó.

- Estate ahí! – dijo señalando el lugar frente a la pelirroja – Y dónde está Ron?

- De ese no me hables…

- Qué te hizo, cielo? – dijo ella y lo miró, a él le gustó que le dijera así – digo Ha... Harry!!

- Me gusta que me digas así… calabacita!!

- Y a mi me enferma tanta miel… – dijo Hermione, simulando unas arcadas. Ellos rieron. – Qué te hizo ese tonto?

- Sabe por qué estamos… te digo esas cosas… práctica… entiendes? – ella asintió triste – Bueno… es que se burló de mi frente a los chicos – la miró – Y no me habías dicho que Dean cree que besas como ninguna!! – concluyó, acordándose de la escena en el patio.

- Ese no es tu problema! – dijo ella seria y tomó un libro – Lo que yo haga y esté por hacer con cualquier chico no es de tu incumbencia, Potter. – él la miró. Sus ojos estaban oscuros…

- Bueno – dijo Hermione, para salir de la situación…- Y qué paso?

- Me quitaron el libro de Bécquer…

- Qué? – dijo Ginny – Voy a matar a ese idiota!!

- De quién hablan? – preguntó Ron al llegar. Los tres presentes lo fulminaron con sus ojos. El se sentó al lado de su amigo. – Harry… yo quería…

- Por qué te burlas de Harry, eh? – le preguntó Ginny – Acaso tienes celos de… de… - miró a Hermione.

- De su veta romántica? – concluyó su amiga.

- Si? – dijo la pelirroja.

- Yo… no… sólo estábamos jugando!! – se excusó.

- Por qué no se burlaron de tu ignorancia, si sólo jugaban?

- Eh, párala ahí Ginny! – le dijo duramente – yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hagan los demás… aparte fue por tu culpa que nos burlamos de Harry.

- Si, y yo qué hice, eh?

- Andar de coqueta con los chicos de la escuela!! – la acusó su hermano. Ella se enderezó como una furia, pero se quedó callada, porque una mano de Harry tomó de la camisa a su amigo.

- Cuidado por cómo le hablas a tu hermana Ron! – dijo Harry y lo miró duramente – A ella la respetas!

- Déjalo Harry… – dijo Ginny sorprendida – Sé como tratar zoquetes como este. Yo no tengo la culpa si los demás me miran!! Entiéndelo! crees que me paro frente al salón y digo "Eh, mírenme, soy espectacularmente hermosa!!

- Ya lo creo que si!! – dijeron varios chicos de Hufflepuff, que estaban en las mesas vecinas. Ginny les sonrió coqueta y se sentó.

- Deja de hacer eso! – le dijo Harry.

- Qué? – pregunto ella inocentemente.

- Mirar así, parpadear así… y sonreír así… confundes… - tomó un libro – Ron, la próxima vez que me humilles, te juro que me las pagas, de la peor manera.

- Qué puedes hacer Harry? – El se quedó pensando – No tienes nada con qué amenazarme… - rió burlón.

- La verdad…- dijo Harry

- Sácalo del equipo si te molesta, Cielo. – dijo Ginny acariciando la mejilla de Harry. El sintió súbitamente calor y sonrió.

- Tienes razón calabacita,… moléstame de nuevo y te saco del equipo…

- Qué estamos haciendo en la biblioteca? – dijo Ron colorado, para sacarlos de la conversación.

- Leyendo como convertirse en animagos… - dijo Hermione – Aquí dice que te conviertes en algún animal que habita en tu personalidad…

- A ver cerebrito – dijo Ron a Ginny – En que me convertiría yo? – ella lo miró analizándolo y sonrió burlona.

- En un tremendo burro – risas ahogadas de sus amigos – realmente ese animal va con tu personalidad.

- Y yo Ginny? – dijo Hermione.

- En algún animal inteligente… y astuto… una pantera… no quiero decir un mono porque te ofenderías… aparte no eres peluda! – rieron mas fuerte, la señora Pince las miró severamente.

- Y yo? – ella lo miró. Miró sus ojos verdes… su boca.

- Tu… serías un león – él la miró – bueno… porque eres valiente, aguerrido… tienes la imperiosa necesidad de proteger a tu manada… y eres el rey de la selva – rieron – Si, indefectiblemente eres un león de cabello oscuro.

- Y por qué no de cabello claro? – preguntó Ron.

- Pues porque, leí por ahí, en una revista muggle que los leones de cabello oscuro, son mas grandes, de contextura física – Harry se enderezó orgulloso. Ron ahogó una carcajada, y las dos chicas lo miraron mal. Ginny continuó - Son los jefes de las manadas…es decir cuando pelean por saber quien es el jefe, ellos ganan… sin dejar de mencionar que las leonas se sienten fuertemente atraídas por su presencia…

- En serio? – dijo Harry.

- No por ti, por los leones de pelo oscuro!! – dijo ella riendo y él la miró ofendido – aunque no dudo que tu también, tengas lo tuyo con las chicas… - rieron todos.

- Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

- Bueno… yo sería un ave de corral… algo sin importancia… - rió.

- No – todos miraron a Harry – tu serías algo así como… - la miró – una mariposa.

- Eh? – dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió y Ginny lo miró esperando la explicación.

- Por qué? Bueno... – se acomodó los anteojos – Eres pequeña… pero tienes unos colores vistosos – le tocó el pelo, y acarició las pecas de su cara – Pareces frágil, pero eres tan fuerte, valiente… vives la vida como si cada día fuera el último… y cuando pasas por algún corredor oscuro irradias tu luz, iluminándolo todo… Si, eres pequeña y fuerte, pero suave, y delicada al tacto… - acarició su rostro delicadamente - eres hermosa, tanto, que cuando caminas todos se dan vuelta para admirar tu belleza…

- Pero Harry… - dijo ella saliendo del embobamiento – algunas especies de mariposas sólo viven un día!! – y rió graciosamente. El aún acariciándola la miró y sonrió.

- Aun así… - suspiró - valdría la pena perderse un día completo admirando tu belleza… - se puso rojo y dejó de acariciarla. _"Que diablos acabo de decir?"_ pensó. Ron que aún no cerraba la boca de su asombro, le dió el libro de poemas que le había quitado a Neville.

- Toma, te lo devuelvo... pero a decir verdad préstamelo, si? – Harry, sin dejar de mirar a Ginny, asintió y luego se levantó.

- Vamos Ron… yo… tengo que ir a… a… lustrar mi escoba!!! - se iba

- Harry… - dijo al fin Ginny – Que hay de lo que habíamos quedado... la carta…

- Misma hora, mismo lugar esta noche? – le guiñó el ojo. Ella asintió fervorosamente. Cuando él salió por la puerta acompañada de su hermano, se sentó de golpe y se tomó la cabeza.

- Amiga… tú…

- Si, Hermione – la miró – he creado un monstruo!!

- Lo tienes en el bolsillo!! De esta noche no tiene que pasar…

- Muérete Hermione… aun estoy acalorada… me siento distinta… yo… Lo amo tanto Hermione… - unas lágrimas asomaron

- Anímate… y conquístalo!!

El no es tan fácil como piensas…

- Al menos lo disfrutarás… digo, si él no es tan idiota para no enterarse de la mujer que se pierde…

- Los hombres son tan ciegos a veces… - se levantó – mejor me voy a descansar… tanto jaleo en un día no lo soporto…vienes?

- Acomodo los libros y voy – la pelirroja se fue dejándola sola. Hermione dejó los libros a la bibliotecaria y salió corriendo a la sala común. Cuando llegó, Ron estaba en el sillón cerca de la chimenea. Ella se acercó y lo beso apasionadamente, y luego se miraron.

- Están enamorados! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Eso crees? – hicieron lo mismo.

- Totalmente seguro/a – se abrazaron y rieron.

- Estamos tan conectados que hasta decimos las mismas cosas!! – dijo Hermione – así que tú también te diste cuenta…

- Aunque creo que Harry no se ha dado cuenta todavía…

- Eh?

- Está obnubilado por el brillo de Cho!! Años buscándola… luego bueno, tu sabes que ellos han… digo… intimado – Ron estaba rojo.

- Tuvieron sexo!! – Dijo Hermione, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente. A veces le encantaba que Ron sea tan tímido para usar ciertos términos…

- Si… y… creo que ahí mi hermanita lleva las de perder…

- Pero Si Harry y Ginny lo hic…

- Quita ese pensamiento morboso de tu mente… ellos nunca!!

- Son dos seres humanos que sienten cosas… no podrás protegerla para siempre…- Le contestó su novia. El suspiró resignado.

- Pero… ella es pequeña aun…

- Yo tenía su edad cuando estuvimos en la madriguera el verano pasado… - lo miro sonriendo.

- Si pero ya casi eras mayor…

- Payaso! – rió ella y le dio un beso en el mentón – Ron… júrame que no harás nada si eso sucede…

- Nah!! Mejor con Harry que con un desconocido en una disco muggle.

- Por qué dices eso?

- Es lo que me grita Ginny cuando le cuestiono sus novios!! Que si la sigo molestando, se irá a una disco muggle y lo hará con el primero que encuentre en el medio de la pista…

- Vamos a cenar… - dijo la castaña aun riendo de los dichos de su novio - quizás mañana a la mañana tengamos buenas nuevas…

****

**Notas de la autora:** nada que agregar solo espero que les haya gustado… y saben que me enterare de eso si dejan algun review!!

Saludos Silvia


	8. Segunda cita

**Capítulo 8**

**Segunda cita…**

Harry estaba sentado en su cama. En ella estaba abierto un estuche con varios cepillos, ceras y trapos, incluído un manual para mantenimiento de escobas. No necesitaba leerlo. Se lo sabía de memoria. Lustraba el palo de la escoba frenéticamente, pero su mirada y pensamiento estaban en otro lugar… no muy lejos de ahí, en la torre de las chicas… Estaba aturdido… Ginny estaba ocupando una parte importante de su pensamiento, y no le gustaba para nada. Lo peor era que no estaba ocupando la parte santa de su pensamiento, sino todo lo opuesto… Pensaba en ella como mujer… como chica, porque estaba seguro que ella no era mujer... Aún. Suspiró. Hedwig lo miraba callada. El joven bajó la mirada al mango de su escoba. Podía ver su reflejo en él, de tanto lustre que le había sacado. Tomó la cera y los cepillos, acomodó la escoba en su baúl, guardando todo y se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde estaba su mascota. La acarició y ella le dió unos cariñosos picotazos en el dedo… sin lastimarlo. Suspiró y miró hacia los jardines. No tenía hambre… tampoco quería verla. Tenía miedo… a que lo que empezaba a sentir, se hiciera mas profundo… eso arruinaría todo… su amistad… _"Cho",_ pensó nuevamente. _"Por qué no puedo pensar en ti como antes?"_

- Qué debo hacer Hedwig? – la lechuza lo miró como diciéndole _"y a mi qué me preguntas?"_ – Cho, ha sido mi sueño desde siempre… ella es mi novia. – suspiró – Pero Ginny… ella es… una realidad… es ahora… Oh vamos Harry Potter!!, es sólo esta maldita ola de romanticismo que te está volviendo loco!! – se golpeó la cabeza – Cuando veas a Cho el sábado siguiente… de seguro se aclararan las dudas… Por ahora será mejor no volver a acercarme tanto a esa pelirroja… Pero creo que se me hará realmente duro… - Volvió a suspirar- Ginny por que eres tan… tan …

- Tan qué? – dijo Dean entrando a la habitación. Harry se enderezó rápidamente y lo miró con rabia.

- Estaba hablando solo… y quiero seguir hablando solo… no sé, si entiendes…

- Nombraste a Ginny… creo que tengo derecho a…

- Derecho para salir de aquí antes que… - respiró tratando de serenarse - no eres su dueño, Dean… el hecho de que hayas sido su novio, no te da derecho a decirle a los demás…

- Qué? – se acercó - que dejen de mirarla como la miras tu?

- Y cómo se supone que la miro, eh? – lo golpeó en el pecho empujándolo.

- Como si te gustara de veras…

- Claro que me gusta… pero no con las intenciones que tú crees – Dean rió burlón – y no me importa lo que tú pienses… ella es mi amiga… gran amiga… y por si no te diste cuenta, yo estoy con Cho!! Que es una mujer, que no me permite pensar en otra mas que en ella!! – terminó gritando.

- Bien… porque… - Dean mirando a la puerta, vió que una melena pelirroja estaba frente a esta. Harry de espaldas a la puerta, no la vio – Ginny…

- Qué te dije? que no …

- Hola Linda!! - Dean pasó por el lado de Harry y fue a su encuentro. La pelirroja parecía algo perturbada, pero sonrió cálidamente. Harry se quería morir. – Qué haces en el dormitorio de los jóvenes…

- Ay Dean!! – dijo sonriendo – parece que no sabes que he vivido con seis hermanos… nada que haya en este cuarto puede sorprenderme… -lo miró – Hola Harry – dijo secamente. Harry la miro y se sintió fatal.

- Hola Ginny… - ella se acercó. Pero Dean le cortó el paso.

- Ginny… eh… Me preguntaba… si tienes eh…. Algún tiempo… necesito hablar… algo contigo – dijo nervioso el moreno.

- Si, claro Dean… puedes decírmelo ahora – sonrió coqueta. Harry odiaba cuando sonreía a otros así.

- Bueno, es que está Harry…

- Ay – rió – Harry es amigo, casi un hermano! Tengo confianza con él, verdad?

- Si – dijo serio.

- Bueno, Ginny tienes cita con alguien para el día de San Valentín? – ella se sonrojó un poco y Harry cerró los puños de rabia

- No – dijo segura.

- Bueno… yo – se acercó – sabes que yo aun… tu me gustas…

- Tú eres un chico muy simpático Dean… y si, tu también me gustas… has sido un buen novio…

- Quisiera otra oportunidad... Mira… – le tomó las manos – sé que te traté como una muñeca de porcelana… que te protegía… pero ya aprendí mi lección… eres una mujer autosuficiente…y me gustaría tener otra chance contigo… se que lo nuestro no terminó bien… pero podemos empezar de cero, si? – ella lo miraba sonriente… Harry se había quedado sin decir o hacer nada.

- Dean… me gustaría compartir contigo el día de San Valentín…- sonrió – y creo… - miró a Harry – que después podemos hablar de esa oportunidad que me pides… - le dió un beso en la mejilla. Dean estaba henchido de alegría.

- Bien… vamos a cenar juntos…

- Si – sonrió – espérame en la sala común… necesito hablar con Harry de un asunto.

- Y qué es? – ella lo miró seria – si se puede saber?

- Bueno… es algo referente a Cho… - El morocho salió del cuarto y los dejó solos… él se había dado vuelta y perdió su mirada en el jardín que se veía por la ventana. – Harry… yo…

- Qué querías? – le dijo fríamente – No dejes esperando tanto a Dean.

- Bueno… es que… debo decirte que esta noche no podré ir a nuestra cita – se dio vuelta bruscamente y la encaró furioso.

- No es una cita, para mi es trabajo, duro si me permites decirlo, pero trabajo al fin… El fin justifica los medios no?

- Qué quieres decir? – dijo y su voz se quebró un poco.

- Que tengo que soportar toda esta cursilería barata por Cho… siempre es por Cho!!!

- Claro… si es por ella que se mueve tu mundo!! – dijo ella enojada.

- Qué problemas tienes con eso Ginny? – estaba furioso y dolido… y una tremenda bola de emociones subía y bajaba por su tubo digestivo, y se atoraba en la garganta.

- Yo ninguno! Mírate, estás cambiando, todo por la linda Cho! – gritó rabiosa.

- Por qué la odias tanto?

- La odio porque... porque, te está cambiando!! Es una arribista, manipuladora, cínica, y siniestra… que se vale de todo sus atributos para tener lo que quiere… No te das cuenta? Solo te quiere para exhibirte!! Eres su mascotita preferida!! Es una vanidosa, orgullosa y maldita!! Eso es lo que quieres para ti? – él no contesto. La miraba y respiraba entrecortadamente. – Claro, sabes que tengo razón, no?

- Quieres que te diga la verdad?

- Te atreverías?

- Un verso podría ser espectacular, para decírtelo. Después de todo me los metiste por los ojos y ahora no puedo sacarlos de mi cabeza!! – dijo herido. Sus ojos se cruzaron, pero los de ella brillaban de odio, los de él estaban opacados de dolor – **_"A que me lo decís? Lo se, es mudable, es altanera, vana y caprichosa. Antes que el sentimiento de su alma, brotará el agua de la estéril roca. _**– respiró y la miró altivo, como para herirla **_– Se que en su corazón, nido de serpies, no hay una fibra que al amor responda; que es una estatua inanimada… Pero, es tan hermosa!!"_** – Ginny sintió sus lágrimas explotar… o al menos eso es lo que quería hacer. A pesar de eso, lo miró.

- Bravo!! Muy bien Potter!! – lo aplaudió sarcásticamente – Estás con ella solo por lo que aparenta!!

- Además es buena en… - la miró

- La cama… – tragó saliva – Creo que no habrá mas clases para ti. Te has convertido en un ser carente de emociones… Todo lo que Cho quería para ti…

- Pero si me he leído esos versos completamente! No te parece que soy romántico? – dijo con sarcasmo.

- No!! – lo miró – tu te has convertido en alguien perfecto para ella. Eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr lo que quieres… eres tan cínico como ella – se marchaba – Tal para cual!!

- Ginny!! – gritó pero ella ya se había marchado azotando la puerta. El se sentó en la cama furioso. Si hubiera pensado una forma para alejar a Ginny, no le habría salido tan bien como ahora. Aun pensando que había hecho bien… se sentía vacío… y sin decir nada, bajó a cenar.

Los días pasaron rápidamente… quedaban unos cuatro días para la tan esperada cita con Cho el día de San Valentín, y Harry ni siquiera pensaba en eso… la razón, Ginny había decidido darle la oportunidad antes a Dean y había vuelto con él. Harry estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. Los entrenamientos eran un fastidio… casi no le hablaba a Ginny y si tenía que darle alguna indicación, recurría a Ron, que estaba molesto por la actitud de su compañero y renegaba de decirle algo a su hermana, porque él también estaba furioso con la pelirroja debido a su reciente "noviazgo". Hermione tampoco hablaba a Harry como de costumbre, pero también estaba enojada con Ginny. Es que nunca entendió por qué tuvo que ponerse de novia con Dean… Otra vez!! Cuándo en los planes de Ginny entraba Dean? Si el plan era estar con Harry, y tratar de quitárselo a Cho?

La extrañaba. Extrañaba sus charlas, y sus sonrisas cómplices. No podía verla con Dean. Cuando ella llegaba del brazo de su compañero, él salía rápidamente del comedor…Cuando estaban acaramelados en la sala común, él ni si quiera escuchaba las súplicas de Ron y subía presuroso a su habitación y se encerraba, o decidía vagar por el castillo hasta altas horas de la noche… Mientras se perdía en sus andanzas, se sentía algo estupido, un niño malcriado, que pataleaba porque alguien le había quitado algo que quería. Se paró en seco en medio de un oscuro pasillo. La quería… _"Diablos, la quiero? No ella ha estado tan cerca siempre… y sin embargo está tan lejos… Por qué, por qué tuve que pedirle ayuda? Por qué tuve que aceptar sus proposiciones sin chistar… por qué es tan delicadamente hermosa!" " Cho lo es, pero no llega a desarmarme cuando me mira… puedo satisfacer mis instintos… con ella; pero con Ginny…"_ – Hermione lo chocó en una de sus rondas.

- Harry! – se sobresaltó – Qué diablos haces aquí? Te das cuenta que estás rompiendo algunas reglas…

- Y que harás? – dijo molesto – Me mandarás con Filch? Me obligarás a copiar líneas como castigo?

- Qué te pasa?

- NADA!!

- Si no quieres que te descubran, no me grites! – dijo ella severamente.

- Lo siento… -bajó la mirada, y se tocó la frente – esto me está matando…

- Te duele la cicatriz?

- No seas tonta Hermione!! Ginny… es Ginny… me duele que… - se calló.

- Ah… pero preferirías que te doliera la cicatriz, no? – él la miro y ella le sonreía burlona. El se distendió.

- La verdad… si – rieron – te acompaño en tu ronda… ey!! Dónde está Ron?

- Tuvo un atracón de comida en el comedor… está en la enfermería…

- Me estoy perdiendo la diversión últimamente…

- No eres el único…Ginny…

- Por qué tienes que nombrarla!!

- Por qué te molesta que la nombre?

- Pues porque… habló mal de Cho!! – dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta – No le permitiré…

- Estás celoso porque anda con Dean! –dijo ella segura y él se detuvo – Me equivoco?

- Pero no de la forma en que tú piensas…

- Yo pienso que tienes celos porque Dean te está quitando a tu amiga… pero si tu dices que no es eso, entonces es porque tienes celos, porque te gusta… y mucho!! – lo miró arqueando una ceja.

- Yo… - se puso rojo – Sólo porque es mi amiga…

- Pero le dijiste cosas feas…

- Ella habló mal de Cho!!

- Tu dijiste lo mismo de Cho, pero con palabras adornadas!

- Lo sé, pero ella es mi novia!! Y Ginny es… bueno… ella es… solo Ginny!!

- Si, sólo Ginny…

- No me malinterpretes!! Es que… – se detuvo – Mira, puedes decirle que quiero hablar con ella?

- No hablo mucho con ella ahora… - adujo Hermione.

- Por favor, Herms… Necesito decirle que… No tiene caso que me enoje cuando… bueno… ella tiene su vida, y yo la mía… no tiene por que ser tan… dramático, que ella este con ese estúpido de Dean – dijo apretando los dientes – dile que la veré en... en... ya sabe donde a la misma hora… dile que llevaré la capa!! Y que no la esperaré mucho tiempo! – y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Y sólo eso te dijo? – preguntó Ginny.

- Aha – le contestó su amiga.

- Hermione… cuándo me hablarás como antes? – preguntó algo apagada.

- Sé que no te he tratado como antes… y… lo siento – Ginny sonrió, y luego se abrazaron.

- Te extrañé!! Lo sabes? – dijo la pelirroja largando un suspiro. Que Hermione le hablara significaba mucho para ella.

- Mmm!! – respondió, comiendo una rana de chocolate

- Deja de comer eso, engordaras!

- Creo que tu hermano me pegó el vicio…

- Y no sólo ese eh? – Hermione le golpeó la cabeza con un cuaderno. – Ya veo que también se te pegó lo violento!! – rieron.

- Dónde es, que se ven?

- No recuerdas? En la cabaña de Hagrid…

- Ah!! Ahora si…

- Pero para qué me quiere ver? digo, yo di por terminada las clases!!

- Parece que él las quiere continuar! – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Pero yo… ya tengo a Dean… - dijo desanimada.

- El no tiene por qué enterarse… - y le guiño el ojo.

- No voy a engañar a Dean!! – dijo colorada.

- Quién dijo que lo engañarías? O vas en plan de conquista?

- Claro que no!! Pero… pero… – estaba roja – No sé qué quiere… Pero yo… bueno, al fin… no creo que vaya a decirle a mi novio que me veré en una cabaña a la noche, con otro chico… qué crees que me dirá?

- Que eres una descarada!!

- Cómo estaba?

- Como un zombi… juro que también le vi unas ojeras…

- Pobre… mi cielo! – suspiró.

- Hablas de Dean?

- Muérete, si? –

- Irás?

- Tengo opción?

- Eh… si… no ir...

- No contemplo esa opción – sonrió – quiero saber qué quiere.

- Comerte a besos? – rieron.

- Bueno, de eso no me preocuparía…

- Estas de novia con Dean!! Degenerada!!

- Vamos, tu te besabas con Krum, estando loquita por mi hermano!!

- Que no te escuche porque me arma la tercera guerra mundial!!

- Eh?

- Olvídalo… algo relacionado con mi vida muggle…

- Entiendo – Se levantó – bueno… estoy hecha una belleza, pero también debo ayudar a la naturaleza un poco.

- Desde cuando eres vanidosa?

- Desde cuando te preocupa qué soy?

- Eres mi cuñada…

- Y si sigues yendo a la sala del requisito, seré la madrina de tu hijo antes e cumplir los diecisiete! – Hermione le tiró un almohadón roja de vergüenza.

- Sabes, para eso existen los hechizos contraceptivos!!

- Si? Enséñamelos! – le suplicó.

- Para qué? Si solo vas a hablar con el! – La miró – O no?

- Nunca sabes lo que te espera amiga!! O acaso tu fuiste al cuarto de mi hermano en el verano pasado, pensando en tener sexo?

- Claro que no!! Solo iba a hablar con el!! – dijo roja.

- Aha… entiendes mi punto, no? – rió burlona.

- Y Dean... qué le dirás…

- Que estoy muy cansada y que me voy temprano a dormir…

- Espero que se lo crea.

- Yo también! – le dió un beso – Bye Hermione!!Realmente extrañaba estas charlas contigo!! – y se perdió en las escaleras

- Está loca, pero loca, loca!! – termino convenciéndose la castaña.

A la hora convenida, Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad, antes de salir de su habitación. Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, tuvo que hacer un movimiento extraño y espectacular para no tener que chocarse con Dean Thomas que entraba enfurecido… perseguido por Neville. El moreno se acercó a unos libros y los tiró al suelo. Neville, como buen compañero, los levantaba y los acomodaba en un escritorio cercano.

- Quieres calmarte? – le dijo Neville – qué ha sucedido?

- Ginny… - Harry que ya salía, al escuchar ese nombre se quedó – Me dijo que… no se qué tenía que hacer con Hermione…

- Y?

- Y? – lo miró – crees que yo me chupo el dedo?

- Eh?

- Es una expresión muggle, para preguntarte si crees que yo soy ignorante… un niño!

- Ahhh…

- Bueno, ella cree que yo me comeré ese cuento. De seguro que…

- Por qué crees que te miente?

- Pues porque… bueno, porque yo sé que ella…

- Dean - Neville lo miró – si tu crees que ella te miente… por qué sigues con ella? – Harry miró a su amigo. El sabía por qué. Era difícil dejarla… una chica como Ginny sería difícil de encontrar… era perfecta.

- Porque no quiero… porque la quiero… y… no sé, es tan hermosa!!

- Qué te dijo exactamente?

- Que tenía que seguir haciendo un trabajo de transformaciones, con Hermione… - Harry ahogó la risa.

- Eso es verdad… Yo las he visto con varios libros… hasta las he ayudado, buscando libros donde hablasen del tema… no veo porque desconfías... – _"Te quiero Neville!!"_ Pensó sonriendo Harry.

- Pues por Harry…

- Por Harry? – _"por mi?"_ pensó el ojiverde.

- Si! – golpeó la cama con el puño – El esta algo diferente este año…. Maldigo la hora que Cho Chang se fue… ahora está libre de su agobio y puede darse cuenta que Ginny está cerca y… quitármela. – Bajó la mirada. _"Demasiado tarde amigo… Pensó Harry, ya lo he notado y mas de lo que imaginas…"_ Suspiró, y acomodándose la capa, bajó a la sala y desapareció por la puerta del cuadro. Al llegar a la estatua, la encontró. Estaba preciosa, con un abrigo blanco, jeans y zapatillas. El cabello lo había recogido en una coleta. Su rostro estaba limpio… sin maquillaje, toda una belleza natural, pensó Harry. Se acercó sigilosamente, pero ella se dio vuelta y lo miró. Pero Harry descartó esa posibilidad argumentándose mentalmente que sólo fue una sensación, cosa que descartó cuando ella habló.

- Sé que estás ahí… - dijo seria – Llegas tarde.

- Cómo sabías… - ella comenzó a caminar. El se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y segundos después decidió seguirla – Ginny… espera… ponte debajo de la capa…. Nos pueden ver!! – ella seguía caminando sin mirarlo.

- De verdad estás tan preocupado por eso? – él asintió, ella no se dió cuenta – bueno, si estuvieras preocupado, hubieras elegido la biblioteca, en una hora no tan comprometida, no? – él se puso rojo – no te preocupes, le dije a Nick casi decapitado que hiciera algo de ruido en el séptimo piso. Filch no se encuentra por aquí.

- Ah… si es así…

- No te quedes atrás… quiero estar en el castillo temprano, no quiero que esto se alargue demasiado…

- Está bien… no será mucho lo que tengo que decirte.

- Entonces… - se paró y se dió vuelta, quedando frente a frente demasiado cerca – para qué tenemos que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid?

- Bueno... porque… -la miró – Te molesta estar conmigo un rato? – ella lo miró a los ojos – Es que tienes miedo que Dean te arme un escándalo? Tanto lo quieres que…

- Mira.- lo frenó – ya te dije una vez que lo que yo tenga o no con Dean es mi problema!!

- Pensé que éramos amigos… - bajó la cabeza – que no había secretos entre nosotros. – ella cerró la boca – Mejor vamos, como dices, no quieres perder el tiempo conmigo no? – apresuró la marcha y se metió al pasillo detrás del tapiz. Llegaron a la cabaña y sacaron el perro. Ginny entró presurosa seguida de Harry que trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para dirigirse a ella – yo… estaba pensando, que no te di las gracias como correspondía… además de pedirte disculpas Ginny… - ella se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la casa, sin decir nada. – Yo… creo que te he tratado mal… no como una gran amiga que eres…

- Harry… en verdad soy yo la que te debo pedir disculpas… yo me he extralimitado con mi opinión acerca de Cho…

- Ginny…

- Espera… déjame terminar. Yo sé que es la persona que tu quieres, y debo respetar eso… A pesar de que no comparta tus motivos por quererla.

- Ginny – se sentó en el suelo y le tomó las manos. Ella se ruborizo –entiendo lo que me dices… pero yo… no sé por qué… quiero decir… estás con Dean no?

- Si… y… bueno… es lo que….

- Qué hay del chico que tu amas?

- Qué hay con él? – dijo tensa.

- Bueno… Dean me dijo que tu amabas a otro… es que no te importa jugar así con… – ella le soltó las manos.

- Qué te dije de meterte donde no te llaman?

- Lo siento… solo que Dean es también mi amigo… y yo pensé… tienes razón… no volveré con eso…

- Espero.

- Pero… no quiero seguir peleado contigo – la miró suplicante.

- Yo tampoco, pero no puedo obligarte a que me hables… aunque extraño nuestras charlas y me duele que no me hables… además Hermione tampoco me habla como antes… – sus ojos se aguaron – Ron no me habla… yo… yo… - lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y Harry se enterneció de tal manera, que sin darse cuenta la estaba abrazando… ella se relajó, y se dejó abrazar… Se sentía tan protegida… - Harry, lo siento… a pesar de todo, no quiero perder tu amistad.

- Yo tampoco Ginny… TE… aprecio como mi mejor amiga… ni si quiera a Hermione la considero como a ti – _"Ya lo creo!!" _pensó. – Perdona, no volveré a tener esos arranques de… - se quedó callado, iba a decir "de celos".

- Bueno… - se separó - Cómo vas con Cho, eh? – la miró y él sonrió. Se veía tan bonita, con sus ojos rojos y las pestañas rodeadas de pequeñas lágrimas.

- Pareces un cachorrito perdido y asustado… - le pasó los dedos por los ojos – bien… quedamos en vernos en Hogsmeade… pero al mediodía.

- Bien… y que harás? Ya tienes pensado qué decir… dónde va a ser el almuerzo…

- Eso es lo que me molesta… Es que… tu sabes que tengo que llegar aquí para la cena…. Pero bueno… yo no sé como hacer para tener un almuerzo romántico. Yo había pensado en una cena… – se quejó. Ella sonrió.

- Harry… para qué tienes el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad? – él la miro – Por qué no te quedas en Hogsmeade… rentas una habitación… y ahí… bueno haces lo que tienes que hacer… y puedes tener una cena como la que pensabas tener!! Y luego a la mañana siguiente… digo, puedes entrar por la trampilla que hay en Honeydukes…

- Ya decía yo que tenía que amigarme contigo por algo… - ella rió – Eres una genio!!

- Gracias!! – hizo una reverencia y rieron… - bueno y qué le vas a decir?

- Eh… bueno… no he estado tan metido en eso… creo que tendría que ver que me inspira ese momento…

- Wow!! Todo un romántico!! – sonrió.

- Bien… aprendí de la mejor… - rió – En verdad, quiero inspirarme en Cho… ver que emociones me vienen cuando la vea.

- De todos modos, deberías tener un plan b.

- Un plan b? – dijo arqueando las cejas.

- Si, por las dudas, no te viene nada a la cabeza! – dijo mirando a la chimenea, como al descuido.

- Bien pensado… qué crees que tendría que decir?

- No se… cuándo se lo piensas decir? – él solo se encogió de hombros – Ya le compraste el anillo? O algo?

- Qué?

- Que si… Harry le compraste un presente a Cho, no? – él negó, colorado. – Eres tonto!! – le pegó suavemente en la frente – se supone que te comprometerás… sin un anillo?

- Ginny, no quiero un anillo… yo no soy tan formal.

- Harry, te contradices a medida que hablas!!- él la miro sin entender – dices que la quieres… pero no piensas en ella como deberías… al menos nunca hablas conmigo, ni con nuestros amigos de cosas que te gustan de Cho.

- Pero…

- Luego, dices que te quieres comprometer "con todo", y ahora no quieres formalismos!! Qué es lo que realmente quieres? – dijo sonriendo… - El la miro. Iba a decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse callado. - Bien… no un anillo. Pero debes ser algo caro y sofisticado conociéndola como es…

- Ginny!

- Está bien… tienes en mente algo?

- Yo…

- Pensaría en un colgante… algo en forma de corazón… con piedras preciosas, tal vez diamantes… si puede ser… Hay una joyería en Hogsmeade que te puede ayudar…

- Ginny!! Tu ayúdame!! Acompáñame temprano al pueblo e iremos a la joyería juntos… en unas de esas puedo pagarte este favor que me haces…

- No trates de comprarme… aunque un gracias estará bien…

- Y un beso – y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, que a ella le causo gracia.

- Muérete!! Bien, te acompañare, pero… ay no!!! – lo miró alarmada.

- Qué?

- Yo quedé con Dean… - él se puso serio.

- Bueno… entonces puedo pedirle a Hermione…

- Y perderme mi regalo? Ni lo sueñes!

- No era que te conformabas con un gracias? – dijo haciéndose él enojado. Ella sonrió.

- Bueno, lo importante es que le pediré a Dean que nos veamos en las tres escobas… al mediodía... – sonrió. – ahora veamos que puedes decir…

- Y cómo, además de saber cuándo debo decírselo.

- De seguro mientras bailas… has estado practicando?

- No… - dijo malhumorado – mi compañera no se hallaba a disposición. – la miró.

- Bueno- se levantó – qué esperas? Ven y demuéstrame que mis clases te han servido para algo.- El fue hasta el equipo de música y puso un Cd. La música, demasiado lenta, comenzó a sonar y él le tendió suavemente la mano sonriéndole seductoramente. Ella sonrió tímidamente y la tomó, dejando que él la llevara a su encuentro. Delicadamente puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella lo rodeó con los suyos en el cuello.

- Sabes que me gusta cuando acaricias mi cabello con tus dedos? – le dijo entre susurros. Ella sonrió, y lo hizo, causando que Harry sonriera complacido – creo que me tendría que apretar más a Cho, no crees?

- Si… - dijo ella en una risita contagiosa. – A ver gran bailarín… sorpréndeme. – El rió y sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, la levantó dejando la cara, ahora colorada de Ginny, frente a la suya.

- Sorprendida? – le dijo mirándola fijamente, y mojando sensualmente sus labios. Ella solo asintió. Todavía no podía respirar normalmente. – Creo que si…- la soltó, deslizándola lentamente contra su cuerpo. Ginny soltó una acelerada exhalación.

- Bien… - carraspeó – con eso está bien…

- No es lo único que haré, sabes? – le dijo suavemente al oído.- tu perfume me inspira… - y le dió un beso en el cuello.

- Oh… Harry… creo que ella no te dirá que no – él sonrió.

- Esa es la idea… que no me digas que no…

- Cho, Harry, ella no te dirá que no...

- Si – trago saliva – claro, Cho… quién mas? – volvió a apretarla… Sabes… Cho… – ella se separó y lo miró mal – bueno, es que debo practicar mi improvisación!! – rieron – Sabes Cho… esta es una noche especial para mí…

- Si? – dijo ella imitando a Cho, Harry arqueó una ceja – arte improvisatorio Harry… – El asintió.

- Si, es una noche muy especial… - la miró a los ojos – esta noche es nuestra… yo he estado pensando mucho en lo que somos… y lo que quiero en este mundo…

- Harry…

- Bueno, te quiero y quiero comprometerme contigo… - dijo a secas. Ginny se separó de su compañero de baile para mirarlo.

- No! – dijo pellizcándolo en el brazo – eso es tu idea de romántico?

- Bueno… - dijo sobándose el brazo aparatosamente – Qué quieres que le diga, eh? Me he revuelto esos libros buscando algo como la gente… y de verdad… hay algunos que me dan una idea… pero no estoy para nada convencido de que resulten!!! – _"Pero solo buscaba algunos para botarla"_, pensó – Y bueno… no sé…

-Bien – ella se acercó - lo haremos al revés.

--Quieres que Cho se me declare?

- No, bobo!! – rió – Realizaremos una pequeña función de teatro…Yo seré tú, y tú serás Cho…

-No creo que pueda igualar el nivel de llanto de Cho – rieron…

- Bueno, vas a hacerlo o no?

- Bien – ella se acercó y lo abrazó como Harry, rodeándolo por la cintura. El hizo ademanes femeninos, y pasó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. E hizo algo que a él le encantaba que ella le hiciera, comenzó a acariciarle la nuca delicadamente con sus dedos…

- Quédate quieto!! – él hizo como si fuera a llorar.

- Harry… no es forma de tratar a una dama… – ella rió.

- Lo siento…Cho – bufó Ginny - agáchate un poco, no te alcanzo! – él rió.

- Harry no seas grosero…

- Ya está bien… - y riendo, comenzaron a bailar… ella le acariciaba la espalda y Harry no tenía ni idea de las terribles sensaciones que los dedos de ella le despertaban… se sentía en el paraíso… - Cho? – dijo ella

- Si? – dijo él en un suspiro.

- Esto es realmente mágico, no crees?

- Si tú lo dices…

- Es que míranos… tu y yo, aquí… juntos… es lo que realmente he soñado desde que te vi por primera vez, volando magníficamente en tu escoba…

- Ginny…

- Harry, recuerda tu papel!! Eres Cho y yo soy Harry! – dijo, en un susurro al oído. El ronroneó asintiendo – bien… como te decía… Cho, esto, lo nuestro, es lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida. Tu eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi vida!

- Eh… Si, tú también lo eres… – Ginny torció los ojos _"si, idiota, ya Cho diría eso… esa sólo piensa en ella…"_ – Harry…

- Nunca había estado tan feliz como ahora… y… - lo miró a los ojos – tu eres la razón… Cho. – una de sus manos acarició suavemente la mejilla al joven – Siempre eres tú… le das una razón a mi vida… Mírate… ese cabello, tan oscuro, tan brillante… como tu… brillas en la oscuridad de mi vida, iluminándolo todo y dándome una razón para querer vivir…. – él suspiró – tus ojos… te han dicho que son los mas hermosos que he visto?

- Tú, tú me lo has dicho, hace poco... – Harry no le hablaba al supuesto Harry, se lo decía a Ginny, y ella, había abandonado hace rato su personaje y le hablaba con el corazón.

- Creo que si… – sonrió – tus ojos, me reflejan… y sabes qué? Me gustaría que así como me reflejo en tus ojos… me reflejara en tu alma… y en tu corazón. – Harry la rodeó con más fuerza – Tu nariz… tan perfecta… - Continuó diciéndole rozando su nariz con la de Harry - y esa boca… tus labios… que me provocan a cada rato… – sonrió melancólica, pasando la yema del dedo pulgar sobre los labios de Harry, haciendo que este los moje con su lengua instintivamente.

- Tu me provocas… – Ginny se descolocó – me dices todas esas cosas y luego… acercó su cara a la de ella, quedando pegados por la frente y mirándose a los ojos fijamente – Por qué te provoca mi boca?

- Tus labios… se ven tan suaves… tan… cálidos…

- Pruébalos… te doy permiso… - dijo con una voz ronca, exaltado.

- Harry, yo te dije que... – él no la dejo terminar, acortó el último centímetro que lo separaba de ella y la besó. Tanteándola primero… y luego abandonó la posición de los brazos en el cuello para tomarla por la nuca y besarla con vehemencia. Ella con los ojos abiertos… se sorprendió al principio, para luego dejarse besar hasta tomar una participación mas activa, apretándolo más a su cuerpo y metiendo sin ningún pudor su lengua en la boca de él. Harry ahogó un gemido en su boca y la soltó… rojo hasta lo que no se veía en su cara y con la respiración acelerada…

- Yo… este… bien… yo… creo… que…uf!! en fin…- ella lo miró y sin más, volvió a colgarse de su cuello y besarlo. Esta vez Harry metió su lengua en su boca… y sus manos recorrían la espalda de la pelirroja, desesperado por sentirla.

- Harry… - dijo ella dándole besos en el cuello. El miraba el techo de la cabaña de Hagrid tratando de contenerse, mantenía la cabeza en alto para que ella arremetiera con su cálida boca… sentía un tremendo impulso de seguir besándola y mas… y así en esa posición, sintiendo como ella lo derretía con sus besos en la garganta, trataba de que no pasara a mayores… Pero no lo logró. La levantó rápidamente en sus brazos, y la llevó a la cama de Hagrid.

- Ginny... yo… - ella lo seguía besando… estaba conciente de que no debía dejar que él reaccionara y se apartara… e hizo una jugada magistral, metiendo sus manos debajo de su remera y acariciando lentamente su espalda con la yema de los dedos...

- Esto se siente tan bien… – dijo ella cuando él abandonó su boca y se dedico a besar su cuello.

- Eres hermosa… y yo…

- Tu eres perfecto Harry – Sus uñas se deslizaban delicadamente por la piel de Harry. El estaba peleando con la blusa de Ginny que no quería salir del pantalón. – Quieres que lo haga por ti?- Preguntó ella. Fue el momento en que Harry oyó en su cabeza un click, parecido a la voz de Ron y se separó, mirándola a la cara. Ella estaba colorada y su cabello revuelto. Respiró profundamente, y se levantó precipitadamente.

- Yo creo que debemos irnos. - dijo el joven tratando de meter la remera dentro del pantalón, y serenarse, sintiendo como este apretaba ciertas partes que pugnaban por permanecer bien despiertas…

- Bien… - dijo ella tratando de calmar su respiración – Creo que te irá bien con Cho… no crees? – lo miró, y él la miró arqueando las cejas – Pero tienes razón… debemos irnos.

- Yo… entonces en qué quedamos? – la miró nervioso…

- Antes de que vayamos a Hogsmeade a buscar su regalo… y el mío – sonrió coqueta, haciéndolo ruborizar– Debemos hacer un ensayo general… – él trago saliva. "_Qué quiere decir con ensayo general?"_ pensó.

- No se qué…

- Ay Harry!! – le dijo poniéndose la chaqueta – debemos ensayar todo!! Cómo ambientarás la habitación, qué música pondrás… la cena, qué le prepararas… cuándo le darás el obsequio!! Todas esas cosas son importantes!!

- Si, pero… yo no creo…- contesto dudando… qué tal si las cosas se le iban de las manos como hace unos minutos?

- Me tienes miedo? – lo miró sensualmente.

- No, cómo crees? – preguntó tragando saliva.

- Bien, entonces, un ensayo estará bien... esmérate… será una especie de exámen final – sonrió – y déjame decirte que sacaré lo mejor de ti, o dejo de llamarme Ginevra Weasley.

- Pero Ginny y eso que pasó hace rato…

- Sólo fue trabajo… - dijo acomodándose el cabello, sin darle importancia a la pregunta - tu no lo viste así? – lo miró seria.

- Claro… un ensayo… qué mas? –sonrió. Salieron de la cabaña, y recorrieron la distancia que los separaba del castillo rápidamente. Llegaron al pasadizo secreto y Harry dejó que ella entrara primero. Cuando llegaban al final, Ginny se asomó hacia el hall para fijarse que no hubiera nadie. Y fue en ese preciso instante que tuvo una gran idea… _"una oportunidad que no debería dejar pasar"_ Pensó. Dió dos pasos fuera del pasillo y cuando Harry iba a salir, ella rápidamente lo empujó dentro el pasadizo, dejándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- Cielos!! Es Filch!! – dijo ella fingiendo nerviosismo.

- Que? – dijo nervioso, porque una pierna de Ginny rozaba sensualmente una parte demasiado sensible de su humanidad. –

- Si!! Esta ahí, limpiando unas estatuas, manchadas con tinta… de seguro…Peeves. – rió en voz baja.

- Diablos!! – bufó Harry, incómodo por la posición pero complacido por la situación.

- Bien… tardará un rato… que podríamos hacer?

- Qué quieres decir con… -Pero no lo dejó terminar. Ginny se colgó de su cuello, otra vez, y lo besó. Esta vez fue más vehemente y su lengua se habría paso con determinación. Harry trataba de que la situación no se le fuera de las manos – Ginny… no… espera… no debemos… Al diablo!! – en un rápido movimiento la cambió de posición, dejando a la chica contra la pared. Ahora él controlaba la situación. Sus manos desesperadas recorrían la pierna de Ginny y se perdían en la espalda, mientras su lengua se abría paso dentro su boca. Ginny entrelazó los dedos en la cabellera del chico, e hizo que Harry la tomara de la cintura y la alzara. Ella aprovechó para rodearlo con sus piernas por la cintura… _"Esto se esta yendo de control… Harry, Harry, enfocate, termina con esto o después…"_ Abandonó la boca para dedicarse al cuello. Su lengua recorría suavemente desde el mentón hasta la base del cuello, haciendo que Ginny jadeara excitada… Este sonido la hizo despertar…

- Harry… Harry!! – él la miro y sus ojos brillaban – Yo… creo que ya se fue…

- Eh? – dijo pasmado.

- Filch… ya se fue… - y puso sus pies en el suelo.

Yo creo que no… - dijo y ataco nuevamente su cuello.

- Si!! Mira, ya no se oye ningún ruido…

- Demonios!!- dijo exasperado – si… bien… vete… yo me quedaré por aquí por las dudas…

- No!! Digo tenemos que ir juntos… no Crees?

- No – dijo acomodándose la remera por enésima vez y el pelo – Mejor toma la capa… Dean…

- Que tiene que ver Dean en esto? – dijo colorada. Harry la miró. Se veía tan hermosa… sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por los besos descontrolados, y sus mejillas ardían.

- Bien – se acercó, tomándole el mentón y le dio un suave beso en la comisura del labio – Dean estaba un tanto alterado porque tu… estabas "Estudiando con Hermione" – dijo y notó que Ginny se ponía mas colorada – Y el piensa que tu y yo… bueno, tu sabes…

- No!! – dijo alterada – Y… tu qué piensas…

- Creo que si no me ha visto, en mi cama… pensará lo peor!!

- Merlín…

- Estará en la sala común… sin dudas para tratar de sorprendernos…

- Y qué se supone que…

- Vamos tontita!! – le dio otro beso en la boca. Ella lo miro extasiada – vamos juntos… pero tú ponte la capa… cuando yo lo distraiga, tu subes… y todo arreglado… él no tiene por que enterarse de nada no? – le guiño un ojo.

- Claro… aparte que no paso nada… – él la atrajo a su cuerpo –

- Tu crees que no?

- Harry déjate de estupideces… y enfócate en tu objetivo… Cho!!

- Si – dijo y la soltó – tienes razón… ponte la capa si? – Ginny desapareció debajo de la capa y se apresuraron por llegar. Al decir la contraseña, y abrirse el cuadro, Harry dejó pasar a la pelirroja. Entraron a la sala común, vieron a Dean parado, mirando a Harry seriamente, y Ginny agradeció que Harry tuviera mas sentido común que ella.

- Hola Dean! – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- De dónde vienes? – dijo serio

- Te interesa saberlo? – Dean asintió – bueno… estuve dando un paseo por ahí… es un crimen?

- Con quién andabas?

- Pues… creo que solo – rió – y definitivamente, estoy seguro que tengo diecisiete años… es decir soy mayor de edad para darle explicaciones de lo que hago a la gente… no lo crees?

- Mira Harry, Ginny…

- Por qué me preguntas por Ginny? Acaso la ves a mi lado? te recuerdo que ella y yo no nos hablamos… cosa que arreglaré mañana… porque es mi amiga y la estimo… pero no, no he estado con ella. – él lo miro – satisfecho?

- Sólo creo que… te estas comportando raro…

- Bueno… soy adolescente!! – rió – si no me comportara raro a esta edad, realmente sería extraterrestre.

- Más te vale…

- Dean… deja de fastidiarme si? Tan inseguro estás con ella? – lo miro. Dean se dio vuelta y Ginny le dio a Harry un golpe en la cabeza – Auch!

- Que te pasó? – dijo mirándolo.

- Me acabo de golpear con la mesa… en el pie – y se sobaba la cabeza – bueno… si tu interrogatorio ha llegado a su fin… me retiro, tengo mucho sueño.- se iba.

- No te metas entre Ginny y yo – le soltó Dean serio.

- Trata de no perderla por esos planteamientos estúpidos… ella no es una chica que se deje manejar fácilmente… y menos aguantaría tus continuos arranques de celos. Yo que tu lo pensaría bien… - Se alejó dejándolo solo. Sin saber si Ginny se había marchado o no, subió por las escaleras y se metió en la habitación. Tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones en su mente. Recordaba sus labios y sonreía. Definitivamente hoy dormiría como un bebé…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nota de la autora:** una lectora, de quien no recuerdo el nombre, por lo cual pido disculpas, me ha preguntado, por que Ginny era virgen. Es decir su pregunta apuntaba a por que Harry siempre en la historias ha estado con Cho o con cualquier chica y Ginny nunca a estado con nadie. Esta pregunta me sorprendió. Si nos avocamos a los hechos, GINNY TENDRIA QUINCE AÑOS, si debutara antes de su encuentro con Harry!! Por Merlín! Y aunque soy una mujer moderna y liberal (No feminista), todavía pienso que hay un tiempo para cada cosa… y quince años no me parece que podamos ser tan maduras para realizar un paso tan grande… Tampoco juzgo a los que lo hacen a tan temprana edad. Cada maestrito con su librito, como dice el dicho.

En mis historias, Ginny siempre será una santita, hasta que la agarre Harry … Quizás sea algo machista en ese sentido, pero bueno… las historias así son mas románticas, no creen?

Ahora si, dejen reviews!!


	9. Ayudando a Ginny

**Hola!1 Gracias por el aluvion de reviews que va recibiendo esta historia!! En verdad me sorprende que les guste, porque surgio de un momento de aburrimiento… Esta historia tenia pensado hacerla en 25 capitulos, pero cada vez se me ocurren cosas, y me pongo a escribir, y ya va pór el 23 y todavía me falta lo mejor!! **

**Espero que sean pacientes. **

**Capitulo 9**

**Ayudando a Ginny**

- Ginny lo dejó – Comunicó en el comedor Hermione a sus amigos que estaban desayunando el jueves temprano. Ron sonrió con tanta satisfacción que un arenque cayó de su boca, haciendo que Hermione pusiera cara de asco. Harry no hizo mueca alguna, aunque por dentro… - fue anoche… ella estaba algo molesta por sus continuos arranques de celos… - Harry miró hacia el costado y vió a Dean, comiendo con rabia. De pronto el moreno levantó la cabeza, y miró a Harry. Este le sonrió y Dean le mostró la cara de furia más notoria que Harry pudo apreciar en su corta vida. Decidió dejar a su amigo en paz y siguió desayunando, ahora más relajado.

- Pero, quién entiende a mi hermana? – dijo Ron, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta – Sólo ha estado de novia con Dean… cinco días!! – dijo contando con los dedos de la mano.

- Todo un record!! – dijo Harry, y rió, contagiando a sus amigos. – Y yo pensé que mi primer noviazgo con Cho era relámpago…

- Bueno, aquí lo bueno es que se dió cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error… - dijo Hermione – aunque, ella ahora actúa sospechosamente…

- Qué quieres decir? – dijo Ron.

- Creo que tiene a alguien mas… – Harry se puso rojo.- Tu que crees Harry?

- Qué quieres que crea? – dijo, tragando el desayuno con dificultad.- Si dejó a Dean es por algo… y si ella no quiere contárnoslo… bueno está en su derecho…- Se metió la cuchara con avena en la boca… Ron siguió con lo suyo y Hermione se acercó a la oreja de su amigo con anteojos.

- Mentiroso… tú sabes qué pasó esa noche en la cabaña de Hagrid? – Harry se ahogó y rojo, miró a Ron que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Luego giró para ver a su amiga que sonreía burlona.

- No sé de qué me hablas… nosotros arreglamos las cosas y me ayudó con los preparativos… con Cho…

- Ensayaron muchas cosas eh?

- No!! – dijo en voz alta. Ron se sobresaltó – No sé de que me hablas… No sé que te habrá contado Ginny acerca de eso…

- De qué te tendría que contar algo Ginny eh, Hermione? – Preguntó Ron, intrigado.

- Si Hermione… – Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron a la pelirroja que estaba parada detrás de Harry. El la miró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron… estaba hermosa esa mañana – Qué te tendría que haber contado yo… eh? – Hermione se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, colorada. Ginny miró a Harry y le sonrió, sentándose a su lado. – Hola Harry… amaneciste bien hoy?

- Más que nunca Ginny!! – dijo con un poco de avena en el labio superior.- Ella lo miró y le pasó los dedos por la boca, limpiándole la zona. – Gracias – Ella se metió el dedo a la boca y se comió la avena, haciéndolo poner rojo.

- Está rica… la avena… cómo la preparas? – Un ruido seco, de cuenco roto, los hizo girar y ver a Dean que fijaba su fulminante vista sobre Harry y Ginny. Ella ni se inmutó, y decidió desayunar.

- Estábamos hablando de tu reciente toma de decisiones! – dijo Ron, señalando a Dean que se levantaba ofendido, seguido por Neville y Seamus – Qué se te dio, eh?

- Nada que te interese! – dijo sin problemas- lo hecho, hecho está... creo que me apresuré en eso… y remedié mi error. Pásame el azúcar cielo, si?

- Claro calabacita!! – dijo sonriendo Harry – Que harás después… de… eh… tus clases?

- Tengo una hora libre, después del almuerzo. – le sonrió – Pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca a sacar unos apuntes para pociones…

- Yo te ayudo!! – dijo Hermione. Ella la miró sin creer y la castaña sonrió burlona.

- Hermione… se supone que estaríamos juntos… eh… no te acuerdas? – Dijo Ron ofuscado.

- Podemos estar en la biblioteca juntos… y ayudando a tu hermana… - le aclaró Hermione levantando una ceja.

- Claro Ron – dijo Harry aún mirando a Ginny – que más productivo podríamos hacer que ayudar a tu hermana? – se metió la cuchara a la boca, guiñándole un ojo. Ella sonrió coqueta.

- Tu me ayudarías mucho… – dijo en un susurro y rozó con su mano la pierna de Harry, dejándolo pasmado. Sus dedos recorrían delicadamente la extensión del muslo. Harry se movió incómodo y asintió sin más. Estaba entregado.

- Harry qué te sucede? de pronto estás colorado… – dijo Ron. Ginny lo soltó y luego le puso la mano en la frente.

- Y parece que tienes fiebre! – sonrió.

- Vamos Ron… - dijo Harry en un tono casi inaudible – tenemos que ver… - carraspeó – algo sobre el Quiddich.

- Bien – le dió un beso a Hermione – nos vemos luego, linda…

- A ti te veo en la biblioteca – dijo Harry, acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja.

- No veo la hora de estar ahí!! – le sonrió. Cuando ellos se fueron, Hermione la miró – Que?

- Es que te veo y no lo creo…

- Tengo esta tarde y la noche para hacerlo cambiar de opinión… crees que me pondré pudorosa ahora? – Hermione tenía la boca abierta – Lo siento… después de lo de hace dos noches… no tengo ganas de dejarme vencer por esa Cho…

- Bien dicho!!

- El es perfecto… y aun estando… tu sabes… respetó mi decisión de no querer… tu sabes.

- Tu sabes, Tu sabes… habla de las cosas por su nombre!!

- Aún no puedo... – rió – me voy a clases… y te aconsejo que no nos molestes en la biblioteca, si le pido que me acompañe a buscar un libro…

- Eres de lo peor…

- Te lo dije… no voy a dejar que esa tonta me lo quite fácilmente… y si eso sucede… al menos dejaré una marca en Harry que difícilmente se olvidará. – Y tomando su mochila se perdió en el enjambre de alumnos que salían del comedor.

La biblioteca extrañamente estaba colmada de alumnos que buscaban información para los exámenes… Ginny estaba un poco molesta con eso. _"Desde cuando los estudiantes se habían vuelto… responsables con sus tareas escolares?"_ Pensaba bufando e imaginaba que con Harry no tendría un lugar tranquilo para _"interactuar"_. Después del almuerzo se encontraron todos en la biblioteca. Ron se sentó muy cerca de Hermione y le decía cosas al oído a su novia, que la hacían ruborizar de vez en cuando. Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny, pero no tan cerca como su amigo de su novia. Se alejó un poco, aun recordando la mano de la pelirroja en el desayuno… _"Será que tengo que estar siempre así con ella?"_ Pensaba Harry. En _"Alerta permanente"_? Porque Ginny aprovechaba cualquier situación para intimidarlo… Pero ella, en ese lugar, no hizo el menor atisbo de pensar en eso… aunque en realidad, estaba esperando que el pajarito cayera en la trampa… _"Harry a veces eres tan ingenuo!" _Pensó mirándolo de reojo. Harry comenzó a mover la pluma nerviosamente y golpearla en la mesa. Ron le tomó la mano y le dijo que no lo hiciera con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Hermione le sonrió y volvieron a los susurros cómplices entre ellos. Harry miró a Ginny que estaba perdida en el libro que leía… bufó… estaba realmente aburrido. Tomó un libro y comenzó a hojearlo sin ganas. Ella dejó el libro y se le acercó.

- Sabes que esta noche es el "ensayo general"?

- Eh… si. – dijo nervioso.

- Tienes todo preparado?

- Eh… si. – miró a Ron que se había inclinado sobre Hermione y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello. Resopló – dejen de hacer eso en la biblioteca! – dijo moviendo la mano para que se separen

- Envidioso! – dijo Ron y volvió a la posición anterior. Ginny rió.

- Déjalos Harry… sólo espero que no los vea la señora Pomfrey – tomó el pergamino y comenzó a escribir unas notas que sacaba del libro…- Y… tienes todo listo?

- Claro! – dijo serio – La cita es a las siete…

- Bien. – dijo ella algo sonrojada – ponte la túnica de gala.

- Para qué? – dijo extrañado.

- Quiero ver como te mueves en tu túnica de gala… yo también iré vestida de…- se calló.

- Te pondrás la túnica de gala?

- Nop – rió – me pondré un vestido muy bonito! – Harry se desajustó la corbata y desabrochó el cuello de la camisa. Sólo pensar en qué clase de vestido se pondría, ya le daba calor. – Quédate tranquilo! – rió – no voy a violarte! – él la miró alarmado y ella escondió su cara dentro del libro, riéndose aparatosamente, pero en silencio.

- Graciosa. – dijo ofuscado. Aunque la verdad no le parecía mala idea… sonrió y miró el cuaderno de Ginny – Esto es lo que buscas?

- Si – dijo ella suspirando y tratando de serenarse. – pero mi amiga Hermione no tiene la mínima intención de ayudarme.

- Deja de molestar!! – dijo Ron, y siguió en lo suyo con la castaña.

- Bueno… si mal no recuerdo… esto está en el libro de "Pociones más potentes" que está en la zona prohibida.- dijo Harry al descuido.

- Bien! – dijo la pelirroja levantándose y alborotando con su mano, aún más, el cabello del joven – al fin alguien que dice algo bueno!! – y desapareció entre las estanterías. Harry siguió viendo los libros y aguantando las sesiones de besuqueos entre Ron y Hermione unos minutos, cuando una mano pequeña lo tomó de la túnica y lo jaló hacia las estanterías. Harry se sorprendió al principio pero después de ver que la mano pertenecía a una pequeña pelirroja, se dejó llevar.

- Ginny!! Espera, me vas a romper la túnica…

- Mira, no te enojes, si te he pedido ayuda… - él torció los ojos – Qué?

- Así pides ayuda… jalándome a la fuerza?

- Perdona… es que el libro está en un estante bastante alto… y le tengo algo de miedo a las alturas. – él sonrió.

- Pero si juegas Quiddich? – dijo incrédulo – te recuerdo que debes estar sobre una escoba a metros de altura!!

- Es distinto – dijo ella sin inmutarse - aquí sobre una escalera me siento mareada… no confío tanto en una escalera! – El argumento que le dio era estúpido y sin sentido, pero pareció convencer a Harry. _"Iluso!"_ pensó la joven.

- Quieres que yo lo tome por ti?

- Si me haces ese grandísimo favor… - sonrió ella.

- Con gusto… dónde esta? – ella le señalo la alta estantería.

- Quítate la túnica – él la miró.

- Para qué?

- Para que no se te ensucie… Estos libros tienen tierra de siglos!!!– él se la quitó sin ganas y se dispuso a sacarlo. El libro se encontraba hasta arriba del estante, y a pesar de que él tenía una estatura considerablemente alta… tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie, para alcanzarlo. La pelirroja aprovechó esta distracción de Harry, para ponerse entre el cuerpo del joven y el estante. _"Caíste pajarito!"_ pensó ella. Cuando tenía el libro en la mano, sintió la rodilla de Ginny que rozaba la parte interna de su pierna y casi se golpea la cabeza con el libro, que dejó escapar de sus manos por la sorpresa. Bajó la mirada y la vió sonriendo – Ginny… qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Estoy ayudándote… - rodeó la cintura del joven con sus brazos – Lo alcanzaste? – El dió un respingo al sentir las manos de la chica en su trasero.

- Deja de hacer… eso! – dijo nervioso – Ginny, alguien puede venir y vernos!! – ella tomó la varita.

_- Confundus_! – sonrió – bien… ahora nadie vendrá por aquí. tienes algo que decirme? – las estanterías tenían una especie de mesada donde los alumnos podían consultar los libros sin alejarse mucho. Ella, con un gracioso movimiento se sentó en la mesada, aún con sus manos en la cintura, y rodeándolo con sus piernas, lo acercó rápidamente. Sus manos abandonaron la posición anterior, desajustaron rápidamente la corbata y le quitaron la camisa del pantalón y comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo de esta. Harry sintió erizarse toda la piel de la espalda de placer… la miró, estaba perdido… Y luego se relajó y pensó _"Bien, está el hechizo… Vamos Harry tienes todo a tu favor… sólo tienes que hacerlo… hazlo, hazlo… si, por qué no?" _sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por la pierna debajo de la falda. Ginny hizo un extraño sonido con su boca, mezcla de gemido y ronroneo. Harry sonrió. Puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la muchacha y la apretó contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir, toda su excitación. Bajó la cabeza y la miró.

- Qué quieres que te diga? – le dijo en una voz ronca… demasiado sensual y masculina para Ginny, que nunca había escuchado de su amigo.

- No sé... – dijo acariciando su pecho con la manos y desabrochándole la camisa…

- Vamos Ginny… no lo hagas… por favor… estamos en la bibliote… Oh Merlín!! – Ginny había logrado su objetivo y sus tibias manos se paseaban por los abdominales de Harry, que en ese momento sentía que su pecho iba explotar.

- No lo sé… - lo miró – dime algo bonito… después de todo, tengo que estar tomándote exámen mas seguido… - El la miró. Miró sus labios… por nada del mundo se perdería de probar otra vez esos labios…

- "**_Por una mirada, un mundo… por una sonrisa, un cielo…_** – ella sonrió **_– por un beso…_** - él se mojo los labios - **_¡Yo no se que te diera por un beso…" _**

- Oh Harry, eso fue una jugada excele… – pero no pudo decir más porque la boca de Harry buscó desesperado la de la chica y se fundieron en un beso, que resulto dulce y cálido al principio, pero a medida que Ginny, se descosía en caricias sobre la espalda de Harry, este la apretó más a su cuerpo y su lengua se introdujo con determinación en la boca de la pelirroja, que hizo lo propio. Después de varios segundos, o fueron años… de calientes y húmedos besos, abandonó la boca para dedicarse a besar el cuello. Cuando pudo controlarse un poco… dejó de besarla y la miró.

- Esto no está bien… no esta bien Ginny… deberíamos parar… no quiero arrepentirme… detente, no hagas eso… Oh Ginny! – La pelirroja besaba el tórax de Harry. El se había agachado un poco, cosa que aprovechó ella y recorrió con su lengua desde el pecho hasta el cuello. – No… Merlín… me encanta eso!! – dijo jadeando Harry, mientras ella lamía su cuello y mordisqueaba su nuez de Adán.

- Diablos!! sabes bien, Harry! – él jadeó. Ella estaba algo colorada.

- Ginny… no... no… - dijo, y cuando sus manos se dirigían hacia sus pechos…

- Harry!! Ginny!! – la voz de Ron los hizo reaccionar – dónde están?

- Déjalos Ron! – dijo nerviosa Hermione - de seguro se cansaron de vernos y se fueron! - y rió para disimular.

- La señora Pomfrey dijo que estaban por acá… – Harry no tuvo idea cómo pudo hacer para, en cuestión de segundos, abotonarse la camisa, ponerla por debajo del pantalón, acomodarse la corbata, y peinarse como pudo el cabello, mientras se ponía la túnica. Mientras Ginny se bajaba la falda, se acomodaba el cabello y tomaba el libro, como al descuido – Ey Aquí están!! – dijo y los miró extrañados – qué estaban haciendo?

- Qué crees que hacíamos? – dijo Ginny caminando hacia ellos. Cuando pasó a Ron, miró a Hermione y le guiño un ojo cómplice. Hermione sonrió – Lo mismo que tú y Hermione? – Harry se puso rojo y aún se notaba algo sudado – no querido. Harry no es como tu… - _"Es mucho mas rápido que tu si pudiera decírtelo!"._ – Vamos Hermione, a ver si ahora me ayudas con esta tarea! – tomó a su amiga del brazo y salieron de la "zona prohibida".

- Y por qué tu estás tan acalorado? – dijo Ron frunciendo las cejas.

- Es que… bueno... el libro… me tomó mucho esfuerzo tomarlo… sabes que no soy tan fuerte como tú, amigo! – lo palmeó en la espalda y salió de allí. Cuando llegó a la mesa, saludó a las chicas.- a ti te veo esta noche… de gala eh? – le dio un beso en la comisura del labio y salió.

- Te dije que retuvieras a Ron, Hermione!! – le dijo golpeando a su amiga.

- Perdona, es que tu hermano cuando vió que no volvían, se puso en el papel de hermano protector y comenzó a buscarte!

- Mira, esta noche… es el ensayo general!! Así que no me importa a lo que tengas que recurrir para distraerlo, pero quiero a Ron lejos de Harry, entendido?

- Bien, mi General – dijo Hermione poniendo la mano en la cien derecha y riendo – Si no logras agarrar a Harry, te juro que nadie va a aguantarte!!

**Nota de la autora**: Si Ginny es virgen, pero esta haciendo todo para dejar de serlo! Ustedes piensan lo mismo que yo, o son puras suposiciones mías? Déjenmelo saber, enviándome un review.

Quien tuviera un hermano tan oportuno como Ron?

El próximo capitulo, es el ensayo general… Que sucederá allí. (los que lo han leído no digan nada) Cambiara de actitud Harry y dejara a la odiosa de Chonchan? Aparecerá por este fic la insípida oriental, nunca un personaje puesto al vicio en una historia como la de Rowling?

Vieron la foto de la orden? Por que pusieron al lado de Harry a esa odiosa, dejando de lado a Ron? Y tan lejos a Ginny y Neville? Y sin contar a Luna!!


	10. El ensayo general

**Hola a todos!! Me alegro que les haya gustado este fic… a los que lo dejaron de leer por problemas en la otra Pág., les digo gracias, y que ya pronto llegaremos a donde lo dejamos!1 (Cap 13) **

**A los que lo comenzaron a leer por esta pagina, les digo gracias también por el apoyo.**

**Como saben, y si no lo saben se los digo, este mes es el de mi cumpleaños, y como toda escorpiana, me gusta que se acuerden de mi cumpleaños…tanto que desde fines de setiembre les recuerdo mi cumpleaños a mis seres queridos… y me encantan los regalos. Así que implementare el mes de anatripotter, y con ello quiero regalos!! Claro que de ustedes solo exigiré reviews… siendo así, tan democrática, les dejo este capitulo… el tan esperado ensayo!! Por cierto, mi cumpleaños es el 18 de noviembre. Y ese día les daré una sorpresa!! (Zafiro, tu la sabes a si que calladita eh?**

**Capitulo 10 **

**El ensayo general **

No fue un día muy productivo para Harry, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó babeando de tan distraído que estaba. Ron lo codeó dos veces, en la clase pociones, tratando de que una de sus babas no arruinara la poción que preparaban en equipos. Hermione reía, en silencio y lo observaba desde su pupitre. _"Ay Ginny, si no aprovechas que esta falto de defensas, te haré castigar por estupida!!" _

Harry aún sentía los besos húmedos de Ginny sobre su piel… Estaba tan caliente como un volcán… y estaba conciente que si no apagaba ese fuego que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca, se iba a consumir por dentro. Atrás quedaron los intentos de conquistar a Cho. En la mente del moreno, solo existía un plan. El plan perfecto para estar a solas con la hermana pequeña de su amigo… Dió un respingo y miró a su lado. Estaba pensando en la hermana de Ron? Y vió que su amigo lo miraba tratando de escudriñar en su mente. _"No… yo no pensaría seducir a la hermana de mi amigo Ron…"_ Lo miró. _" Yo a este pelirrojo… ni lo conozco!" _Y sonrió.

Después de pociones, tenía transformaciones… Veía a la profesora MacGonnagal mover la boca como uno de esos perros que animan en las publicidades muggles, pero no entendía lo que decía. Daba lo mismo pensar que hablaba de la transfiguración humana que sólo hiciera Guau, guau, guau… El no la escuchaba. Tenía en mente la cita perfecta de la noche… _"Caerás esta noche Ginny… Te darás cuenta que soy un muchacho ciento por ciento romántico"._

- Potter!! –gritó la profesora y lo hizo saltar del banco.

- Tengo todo preparado para la noche…- dijo en voz alta, frente a todo el curso, y se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban sin entender…

- Qué dice Potter? – dijo acercándose cautelosamente la profesora. El, rojo como un tomate.

- Digo que… esta noche, me pondré a hacer todo lo que usted me dé de tarea extra… - la miró – por no prestar atención en clase…

- Vaya!! – dijo riendo – al menos es precavido!! Sabe lo que le espera no? –El asintió. "_Me espera una pelirroja con labios de fuego"_ pero evitó hacer una sonrisa libidinosa.

- Qué estabas pensando que dijiste eso Harry? – le preguntó Ron, mientras avanzaban por una de las galerías…

- En nada… En verdad, estaba pensando en Cho. – mintió.

- Ah… pillín!! – dijo golpeándole la espalda - falta poco para la gran cita?

- Aha – "_Pero con tu hermana_" y sonrió.

- Tienes todo preparado?

- Aha – "_y la dejaré con la boca abierta_…"

- Bien, galán!! Eh… esta noche puedo ayudarte con lo de transformaciones.

- No!! – gritó, y se detuvo en seco.

- No? Por qué no quieres que te ayude?

- Bueno… me dijiste que esta, era tu noche con Hermione, no te acuerdas?

- Si… pero no estaré todo el tiempo con ella…

- Y perderte una reconciliación con todo?

- Tienes razón… - sonrió - perdona amigo, no podré ayudarte esta noche…

- Descuida – " _yo estaré bastante ocupado, como para aburrirme con un trabajo que no haré!!_"

Ginny se pasó la mañana histérica. No daba pie con bola, en ninguna de sus clases, y para peor, el profesor de pociones, un tipo tan amargo como el viejo Snape, le castigó por poner de más un ingrediente, justo en el momento en que pasaba por su banco. El resultado, una explosión, y luego de que el humo se hubiera disipado, al profesor le había salido una protuberancia en el centro de la frente parecido a un hongo. Esto podría haberlo dejado pasar, si no hubiera sido por la desafortunada intervención de sus compañeros que se rieron del viejo a mandíbula suelta. Resultado: treinta puntos menos para Griffindor y tres días de castigos desde el… Ginny abrió los ojos y se quedó pasmada. Si el profesor decía desde hoy… adiós ensayo general.

- Desde el lunes Weasley!! – dijo y se sentó en su escritorio. Ginny se relajó en su asiento y respiró tranquila. Al menos la dejarían ir a Hogsmeade. Las clases siguieron de ese tenor. En Herbología, por pensar en el bendito ensayo, en vez de cortar una hoja de una planta, le cortó parte del pelo a una compañera de Hufflepuff. En encantamientos… el vino salió perfume, y más deberes por parte del pequeño profesor. Bufando, llegó al comedor, y se sentó de golpe al lado de su amiga y cuñada.

- Mal día eh? – preguntó Hermione, al verla colorada – Se te nota a lo lejos…

- Bueno, después de dos pergaminos de tarea extra por parte de Sprout, tarea extra practicando el hechizo de hacer el maldito vino de Flitwick, castigo y treinta puntos menos por parte del Segismundo pociones, que querías?

- Todo eso? – ella asintió refunfuñando y sirviéndose mas pastel de carne. – Y a que se debe?

- Pues yo qué sé? El mundo contra mi? – rieron. En eso llegó Harry y Ron… - o no!! Ahora soportar esto…- lo miró y se puso roja.

- Qué pasa calabacita? – dijo burlona Hermione – Ah… ahora recuerdo, hoy es el gran ensayo general?

- De qué hablas linda? – pregunto Ron sentándose y dándole un efusivo beso en la mejilla a su novia.

- De nada.

- Hola Ginny… – dijo Harry con cara de idiota.

- Hola… - dijo en una voz apagada.

- Cómo les fue hoy?

- A mi bien!! – dijo Hermione.

- Y a ti? – preguntó Harry mirando a la callada pelirroja.

- Bien… - dijo a secas.

- Bien? – preguntó Hermione – acabas de decirme que el mundo está en tu contra!

- Qué sucedió gran Weasley? – preguntó burlón Ron.

- Pues que tengo tarea extra, me descontarán puntos, por dejarle un hongo en la frente a Segismundo… aparte que el muy desgraciado me castigó…

- No hoy verdad? – preguntó algo angustiado Harry. Los tres los miraron y él se puso rojo – digo, no será justo a la vísperas de un fin de semana… no creen que es algo… malo? - dijo bajando la vista y metiéndose un poco de patata asada en la boca para no hablar mas.

- Si… algo muy feo… - dijo mirándolo Hermione – sobre todo para ti…

- Eh?

- Claro, digo… este… mañana tienes que tener a tu profesora cerca para que te de los últimos datos antes de tu soñada cita… - Ginny la miro y pensó _" en verdad eres mi amiga?"._

- Por supuesto!! – dijo tratando de salir del aprieto.

- En realidad me castigaran el lunes… tres días…

- Viejo desgraciado…. – masculló Ron – bueno, de todas maneras tienes el sábado…irás con alguien hermanita? digo, es San Valentín…

- No tengo con quién ir a ninguna parte… – dijo en voz alta. Todos los varones que estaban cerca la miraron con una sonrisa…

- Ey Weasley, si quieres yo me anoto!!- dijo Colin…

- Yo también!! – dijo uno de Ravenclaw.

- Gracias… - dijo sonriente – ay! acaban de levantarme el ánimo!!!

- Pues no quedaste conmigo? – le preguntó Harry celoso.

- Ey Potter, te quieres acaparar todas las bonitas? – preguntó Colin.

- No para eso!! – dijo enojado a Colin – yo… tu me prometiste, ir conmigo tu sabes donde…

- Ya sé – dijo ofuscada – ya te ayudare con eso… por favor no…- una lechuza llegó rápidamente y se puso cerca de los jóvenes.

- Qué raro! – dijo Ron – no es hora del correo. Espera, es roja, es un vociferador? – lo tocó – ay, es para Harry!!! – rió.

- De quien es?- dijo Harry curioso.

- Ábrelo y lo escucharás… - el joven lo abrió y cual fue la desagradable sorpresa para Ginny, al escuchar la asquerosa… digo, dulce voz de Cho, que con el romanticismo que la caracterizaba le decía a Harry unas románticas palabras… **_"Harry!! Mas vale que no se te olvide que mañana es San Valentín… se que quedamos en vernos en Hogsmeade, pero haz todo lo posible porque sea un día que valga la pena… me entiendes… nada de flores tontas ni de chocolates que afean mi figura… esmérate y pule un poco tu billetera, creo que yo lo valgo… ah… y no se te ocurra venirme con una baratija hecha por ti, con amor… sabes que no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se contenta con poco…"_** – y resultó ser tan cariñosa!! – dijo Ginny causando la risa de Ron y Hermione. Harry vio como el sobre se rompía en mil pedazos y siguió comiendo como si nada.

- Bien… - dijo Hermione – ya tienes todo planeado Harry?

- Eh…- dijo al fin – si, creo que si.

- Anímate – dijo Ginny acercándose y acariciando su mejilla – te irá bien… sólo es cuestión de hacer esos trucos que te dije… - Harry la miró y asintió. Eran tan distintas… Ginny le había ayudado a cambio de nada, y Cho… quería todo lo material posible… y aparentar… total, eso era para ella lo importante. Pero aun así, la quería… o al menos eso pensaba.

- Tienes razón… yo creo que he cambiado… ella puede hacerlo no? – Ginny lo miró. Y trató de decirle la verdad. Trató de decirle que nunca cambiaria, que esa arpía nunca iba a dejar de ser una arrivista e interesada, pero no pudo y sólo asintió tímidamente. El sonrió – Espero que lo que pensé para ella le guste… aunque tendré que ver si te gusta a ti.

- Harry yo no soy Cho… – él la miró – digo, lo que a mi me gusta a ella puede que no…

- Pero son mujeres… tienen ese… no se qué! Es decir a todas les derrite el romanticismo…

- No a todas Harry… – dijo Hermione – Mira a Pansy… esa es una piedra… no le importa el amor... la pureza de la sangre es lo importante…

- Tienes razón Hermy… tienes toda la razón… - dijo Harry.

Durante la tarde, la duda de saber si Cho lo quería por lo que era o aparentaba, picó más fuerte. Cuando veía a Ron y Hermione, así, tan juntos, y que a ella no le importara que su amigo no fuera un célebre mago, que estaba con el pelirrojo por lo que era, un buen chico, algo insensible en cuestiones románticas, pero que no dudaba en darse por entero cuando quería algo. Y más cuando pensaba en Ginny. Tan simple y a la vez tan sofisticada… que podía ser frágil e ingenua, en ocasiones, pero en otras, frontal, segura y descabelladamente sensual… sacudió su cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiado, y se convenció de que en las cuestiones del amor, no tenía que pensarla mucho, sólo debía sentir… y sentía por Cho un cariño tan grande... Así, decidido, miró el reloj y viendo que ya eran casi las cinco, decidió que debía darle un tiempo a su aseo personal, y se fue al baño de los prefectos…

Ginny desapareció de la faz de la tierra, o al menos de los lugares que usualmente frecuentaba una vez terminadas las clases. Era viernes, así que tenía tiempo de arreglarse como requería la ocasión. El vestido era simple pero muy bonito, color verde oscuro, con un hombro descubierto. La falda era amplia y llegaba hasta las rodillas. Luego pensó qué peinado se haría, y se decidió por un recogido simple, adornado por una hebilla de plata que le había regalado Hermione, en Navidad. Una vez que hubiera terminado el vestido y el peinado, se sentó frente a su modesto tocador, para ver como se maquillaba. No quería hacerlo exageradamente. Sabía que a Harry no le gustaban las chicas pintadas como una puerta. Pero tampoco quería pasar desapercibida… mientras se debatía en esos menesteres, entró Hermione. Cuando Ginny la miró a través del espejo, sonrió relajada.

- Mi pensamiento te llamó… – dijo – necesitaba que alguien me diera su opinión.

- Estás estupenda. – le dijo haciéndola parar y dar una vuelta – pero deberías ponerte zapatos de tacón... – Ginny la miró – esas pantuflas de conejos rosas no van… - Ginny miró hacia sus pies y largó una carcajada.

- Ni me había dado cuenta!!

- Ya veo!!

- Gracias…

- Pero aun no entiendo para que quieres mi ayuda…

- Es que... no se cómo maquillarme!!

- Bien… creo que un maquillaje natural… que destaque tus puntos fuertes…

- Mis qué?

- Anda… yo he visto a Harry como te mira… y lo que mas mira de tu rostro!!

- Ah… si? – dijo sentándose frente al espejo. Hermione se acercó y la miró también a través del espejo. – y qué es lo que más ve?

- Bueno… - tomó el delineador de ojos negro. – Lo principal es resaltar esa mirada… él se queda mirándote los ojos por horas…

- Exagerada!! – Hermione la tomó del mentón, y con una destreza increíble remarcó alrededor de los ojos. – bien… buscó una sombra rosada… - Ahora solo unos pequeños toques de rosado para darle luz a tu mirada, y destacarlos mas… perfectos!! – Ginny se miró al espejo.

- Casi no se nota el maquillaje!!

- Exacto. Ahora las mejillas. Suaves, pero que dejen ver tus pecas…

- Graciosa!! – rió –

- Por qué? A él le encantan tus pecas… apuesto a que si le pregunto sabe exactamente cuantas tienes…

- Muérete!! – pasó una brocha delicadamente por las mejillas.

- Y para finalizar…- tomó un brillo labial rosado. – Lo que mas desea… morder esos labios!! – rieron- Nada mejor que un brillo labial para destacar lo mas lindo que tienes en esa carita!!

- Ey!! Sólo son los labios?

- Entiéndeme… lo más lindo!! No lo único lindo!! – dijo dándole una colleja. – Bien… terminamos… y justo a tiempo!! Mira la hora que es?

- Ay!! – dijo como acordándose… - no quedé en que lugar nos veríamos!! – dijo levantándose toda nerviosa!! – no voy!! – se sentó.

- No te atrevas a llorar!! – dijo Hermione – arruinarás mi obra de arte!! – sonrió – para qué crees que he venido? Harry me mandó a decirte que te espera en la cabaña… y me dio esto.

- La capa de invisibilidad?

- Aha… para que nadie te vea… al parecer ha preparado una velada... especial!! – la miró ansiosa – y será mejor que mañana me lo cuentes con lujo de detalles…

- Bien ahora me voy… - tomó la capa.

- Espera!! – Ginny se quitó la capa y la miró – falta el toque final… aquel que lo noqueará al tenerte cerca.

- Qué dices? – preguntó colorada.

- El perfume!! Acaso te vas así sin perfumarte? Una mujer jamás está completamente arreglada sino se pone algo de perfume!!

- Ah… - dijo – bien entonces… - buscó entre los que tenía en el tocador. – este… a él le encanta!!

- Jazmines… demasiado floral para mi…

- Ah si!! Tu y tu olor a…

- Muérete!! – miro el reloj – las 6:45!! Mejor vete o llegarás tarde!!

Caminó con dificultad por los pasillos porque entre el vestido y la capa, ocupaba cierto espacio. Para peor los corredores estaban llenos de chicos que se dirigían al comedor, para cenar. A pesar de eso, se las arregló para ir detrás de Hermione y Ron, que le abrían el paso, aunque Ron nunca supo que realizaba este trabajo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada, sonrió aliviada al ver entrar a Filch y dejar la puerta abierta para que ella saliera sin problemas. Al estar al aire libre respiró hondo… y pensó: _"Realmente estoy haciendo lo correcto?" _

Harry hacía rato estaba en la cabaña. Había convencido a Dobby de que hiciera el papel de mozo, y lo ayudara en la cena. Claro que el elfo, haría todo lo que Harry le pidiera!! Después de ordenar todo y adornar la cabaña como había imaginado… y después de pensar en la cantidad de galeones que le había salido montar el numerito, trató de serenarse. Y luego se preguntó "por qué estaba nervioso". Era Ginny, sólo Ginny, y frente a ella no tenía que montar nada… Ella no era su objetivo. _"Cho es mi objetivo"_ Y después miró la estancia… había preparado la cena ideal, la música era la soñada, y la comida, la más espectacular, sólo para un ensayo general? Y por qué estaba tan bien vestido? Por que accedió a ponerse la túnica… para impresionar a Ginny? Sacudió la cabeza, y se dió cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error. Se acordó las palabras que le dijera Ron, respecto a que estaba haciendo las cosas erradamente, y que quizás ella equivocara el mensaje. _"Pero en realidad ella es la equivocada o soy yo, que quiero realmente impresionarla?"_ cuando estuvo a punto de deshacer todo los arreglos, para evitar malos entendidos, tocaron a la puerta. Dobby, una vez que acomodó los platillos, y les puso un hechizo calentador, para mantenerlos, le hizo una exagerada reverencia y desapareció. El apretándose las manos, nervioso, y luego tratándose de alisar el pelo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. No había nadie, al menos eso parecía.

- Ginny? – dijo casi temeroso. Ella se quitó la capa imprevistamente.

- Buh!! – y rió, Harry se tomó el pecho.

- Eres graciosa? – ella sonrió y le sacó la lengua. El no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Sólo podía ver la cabeza, porque el resto de su cuerpo aún estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad. – Qué esperas, pasa!

- Vamos… -lo miró – no crees que podrías ser algo más sutil?

- Perdón – hizo una reverencia – después de usted señorita. – Ella sonrió y entró a la casa. Al pasar cerca de él, pudo aspirar el perfume varonil y suspiró… esa noche iba a ser realmente dura, pensó la pelirroja. Harry trataba pensar… y llegaba a la conclusión de que si el resto del cuerpo estaba tan hermoso como su cara… adiós Cho!. Ginny entró y de repente se quedó pasmada. Toda la estancia estaba adornada por pequeñas luces blancas, parecidas a la que los muggles ponen en el frente de sus casas cuando llega la navidad. Esto le daba un ambiente romántico a la casa.

- Ey esto esta fantástico!! – dijo sin poder esconder su asombro

- Te gusta? – dijo el sonriendo – Cortesía de tus hermanos. – Ella lo miró – es parte de un producto llamado "Fantasía romántica" – Ella se puso roja, y siguió recorriendo la estancia. Sus manos temblaron… la mesa estaba magníficamente vestida. Había dispuesto para la cena, una mesa redonda, pequeña cerca de la chimenea. Y sobre la mesa, dos candelabros. No había pensado que Harry podría hacer algo así… - Pensé que sería mas intimo, cenar cerca de la chimenea y no en la mesa de Hagrid… - ella se dio vuelta y lo miró. Estaba parado cerca de la puerta. Ella sonrió seductoramente.

- No podrías haberlo hecho mejor… esta perfecto!! – Dijo, y delicadamente se quitó la capa, dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo. Harry dejó salir el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, al mirarla. Estaba preciosa, con ese vestido que se ajustaba en la cintura, y mostraba las delicadas curvas… no era tan voluptuosa como Cho, pero era hermosa. Diez segundos después de mirarla de arriba abajo, se acercó lentamente y le tomó la mano, besándola, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Estás hermosa… - le dio otro beso, ella se ruborizo – No podrías haber escogido un mejor color… ese vestido te queda estupendamente.

- Gracias… El verde me favorece. Tu tampoco te ves mal… a decir verdad, vas aprobando el exámen… - él le tapó la boca.

- No adelantes mi nota, si aun no has visto lo mejor…. Señorita – dijo ofreciéndole el brazo – si me permite, la escoltare hasta la mesa. – ella entrelazó su brazo al del joven y sonrió.

- Nada me gustaría más, que disfrutar de su compañía – dócilmente la dirigió hacia la mesita y le arrimó la silla para que ella se sentara.

- Ahora, si me disculpa… no soy muy diestro cenando con esta túnica, así que aprobando, decoración y vestuario… no tiene tanta importancia que me la quite.

- Bien… entonces yo me quitaré el vestido… - dijo ella risueña. El se puso rojo.

- Qué?

- Es una broma!! – dijo y rió más fuerte – Cambia esa cara y anda… que tengo hambre. El se sentó a la mesa, después de servirle el primer platillo.

La cena fue espectacular para Harry. Mientras comían, hablaron de mil y un temas, Deportes, mágicos y muggles; de política… encontrándose con una mujer con la que podía hablar, y no con una loca que moría solo por hablar de ropa, perfumes, viajes y fiestas como era Cho. Sacudió la cabeza, recordando su decisión… la pelirroja no estaba en su lista de conquistas, en esa lista se había obligado a escribir únicamente el nombre de la oriental. _"Pero aun así, Ginny sería la compañera ideal. Te entiende, te escucha, te divierte… y por que negarlo… te entretendría mucho mejor"._

Ginny estaba contenta… había bebido una copa de vino, y sin darse cuenta se estaba riendo de cualquier cosa. _"Si bebo otra de estas, estoy perdida…"_ Pensó y decidió dejarlo y arremeter con el jugo de calabaza. Después de agotar todos los temas posibles, hubo un momento en que se quedaron mirándose uno al otro. Harry no dejaba de admirar en silencio los hermosos ojos castaños de Ginny y ella no podía dejar de mirar la boca del joven… tan deliciosamente sensual…

Después de comer el postre, decidieron tomar un café sentados frente al fuego. Para esto, Harry tomó su varita, y haciendo un breve movimiento, desapareció la mesa y en su lugar hizo aparecer un mullido sofá, parecido al de la sala común. Ginny se sentó algo derecha y él, como al descuido. Bebió su café rápido y sin saber que hacer se cruzó de brazos. Ella aún con la taza en la mano lo miraba. Sus ojos verdes tenían una tonalidad especial al reflejarse con el fuego de la chimenea. "_Dios, se me esta haciendo difícil concentrarme de que esto sólo es un ensayo"_ pensó ella. _"Solo es un ensayo, Harry,"_ se machacaba él mentalmente. _"No puedes arruinar una amistad por pensar con otra cosa que no sea el cerebro!"_

- Estuvo estupenda la cena Harry – él se sobresalto y la miró – Te has esmerado bastante… no dudo que logres tu objetivo – El se quedo pensando _"Cual, conquistar a Cho o acostarme contigo?"_

- Si, supongo que si… - miró el reloj – Eran las nueve – Wow como pasa el tiempo!

- Te estás aburriendo? – dijo ella algo intranquila.

- No! Al contrario – la miró – la estoy pasando muy bien…- Sonrió – y tu?

- Nunca mejor… eres muy bueno para platicar… Digo los demás chicos con los que he salido solo quieren estar a los arrumacos… de alguna manera, tu haces que la velada sea interesante. – El la miró.

- Tu eres interesante… - _"No dije lo que dije, o si?"_ – digo… – Carraspeó, no ocurriéndosele nada para arreglar el desliz – Eres interesante, porque no has hablado de nada que tenga que ver con coquetería femenina…

- Harry – Dijo ella negándolo con la cabeza – Algunas cosas debes soportar, si quieres que la relación sea pasable – él la miró – Mira, a mi no me gustan los deportes muggles, pero me di cuenta que a ti, en cierta medida si… entonces, es necesario sacrificarse un poco, para beneplácito de tu ser querido – _"No, no dije eso que acabo de decir… idiota!!"_

- Ah… - se levantó presuroso – bueno… Entonces, como sé que a ti te gusta bailar… pero a mi no… – La tomó de la cintura – será mejor que me sacrifique en pos de tu beneplácito. – Ella rió. Harry tomó su varita y con un movimiento hizo el hechizo para que del pequeño aparato saliera una dulce melodía.

- Bien… buena elección – Dijo ella al escuchar la canción que sonaba (James Blunt, You are beautiful) Al principio la tomó educadamente… si bien bailaban pegados, él la tomaba tímidamente por la cintura, con una mano mientras con la otra le tomaba la mano. Ella sólo tenía una mano que deslizó por su hombro. No acercaron las caras. Estaban a una considerable distancia para verse a los ojos. – Te sorprendí no?

- No es como lo habíamos ensayado…

- Hermione me ayudó a bailar de diferentes maneras… - dijo él dando una vuelta y siguiendo el compás de la música –

- Ah… - dijo ella sin importancia, aunque por dentro _"Voy a matar a Hermione!!! Y después se dice mi amiga!!"_ – no esta mal… - siguieron bailando de esa manera por una hora… pasando por variados temas musicales que hablaban de amores encontrados, perdidos, vueltos a encontrar y situaciones de dolor por las que viven las parejas. La mayoría del tiempo bailaban en silencio. El mantenía su cabeza erguida, aunque desde allí podía percibir el perfume excitante de Ginny. Ella estaba de parabienes. El perfume de Harry la tenía algo atontada. La música cambió a una balada de rock… ella la conocía, siempre pensó en Harry cuando la escuchaba, así que sin preguntar, tomó la decisión de cambiar la manera tan educada de bailar, por una mas osada. La manera en que ella le había enseñado. Se soltó de la mano de Harry y pasó sus brazos por los hombros, enlazando sus dedos para no dejarlo escapar. El suspiró y deslizó suavemente sus manos atrapando la cintura de la chica. Ella más cómoda así, posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, situación que lo hizo relajar y apoyarse en su pelo. Ahora si, estaba todo bien... La música era muy bonita, así que Ginny sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar… Hecho que sorprendió a Harry, porque no podía creer que además de ser hermosa, cantara tan melodiosamente. La aferró más a su cuerpo y la escuchaba embelesado.

When the night has come

(Cuando la noche viene  
And I'm all alone

(y estoy absolutamente solo)

And I have some time to breathe

(y tengo algún tiempo para respirar)

So much damage done

(Tanto daño hecho)  
I guess nobody won

(Adivino que nadie ganó)

Is it too late to make you see

(Es muy tarde para hacerte ver?)

I love you

(Te amo)  
Oh darlin' yes I really do

(Oh querido, realmente lo hago)  
I love you

(Te amo)  
Oh darlin' yes I really do  
(Oh querido, realmente lo hago)

Ginny dejó de apoyarse en su pecho y levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. El hizo lo mismo, mostrando serenidad, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de ganas de tenerla más íntimamente. Ella con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos verdes que la perdían, siguió cantando y dedicándole cada estrofa de su canción.

I know very well

(Sé muy bien)

How it got this way

(Cómo esto sucedió)

I was drifting on my cloud

(Yo estaba a la deriva sobre una nube)

There isn't much to tell

(No hay mucho que decir)  
Except you've gone away

(Excepto que te fuiste)

Darlin' now I'm reaching out

(Querido ahora lo comprendo)

I love you

(TE amo)  
Let me show you how I really do

(Dejame mostrarte como realmente lo hago)  
I love you

(Te amo)  
Oh darlin' you gotta know it's true  
(Oh querido, vas a saber que es cierto)

La nariz de Harry se enterró en el cuello de la muchacha tratando de fijar su perfume… su esencia de mujer. Ginny estaba tratando de no llorar, porque sabía, aunque ese momento era idílico, que en algún momento la magia terminaría y él se marcharía. A pesar de eso, se dio fuerzas… si no podía tenerlo, al menos le quedaría el recuerdo de esa noche…

I wish that I had you now

(Lamento no tenerte ahora)  
The way that I had you then

(De la manera en que te tenía entonces)  
Darlin' I'd take you and hold you and kiss you

Querido, te tomaría, te abrazaría, y besaría)  
Over and over again…

(Una y otra vez)

Harry no pudo contenerse más y sin mas preámbulos la besó… sus labios la buscaron delicadamente al principio, tratando de que ella no se arrepintiera. Atrás quedó la verdadera intención de ese ensayo. Cho había desaparecido completamente de sus pensamientos y de su vida. Sólo tenía los sentidos enfocados para estar con Ginny, y aunque sea esa única noche no iba a desperdiciarla. Atrás quedaron los temores, el pensar en su amigo Ron, antes que en él… ahora sólo le importaba estar con ella. Lentamente, mientras la canción seguía inundándolos de sensaciones, la llevó hacia la gran cama de Hagrid. Ginny se dejaba llevar, presa de esas sensaciones que jamás, ningún chico con el que estuvo, le hacia sentir… es que era lógico, a ninguno llegó a amar, de la manera en que lo amaba a él. Capaz de perder todo por un momento con el hombre de su vida. Al llegar al borde la cama, él se separo y la miró. No se dijeron nada. El le estaba preguntando con la mirada si seguían… sabían que al momento de caer en la cama no habría marcha atrás… la canción volvió a sonar en sus oídos dándoles la señal de que no tenían que detenerse.

Maybe we can try

(Tal vez podamos intentar)

To get back to that place

(volver a ese lugar)

When passion made us wild

(cuando la pasión nos hizo salvajes)

No more alibis

(No mas coartadas)  
Standing face to face

(frente a frente)  
You will see it in my eyes

(Lo veras en mis ojos)

I love you

(Te amo)  
Oh my darlin' you know it's true

Oh mi querido, sabes que es cierto)  
I love you

(Te amo)  
Let me tell you how much I really do

(Dejame decirte cuanto lo hago)  
Oh darlin' you know I really do

(Oh querido, sabes que realmente lo hago)  
Oh darlin' yes I really do

(Oh querido, si, realmente lo hago)

La música pareció desaparecer de su vida, al igual que cualquier duda que pudiera frenarlos. No había palabras de ningún tipo. Ninguno de los dos quería decirlas por temor a que alguno se arrepintiera de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Harry recorrió suavemente la cintura de Ginny, y posó sus dedos en el bretel del vestido. Suspiró profundamente, bajándolo con delicadeza. Ginny se acomodó un poco y lo miró. El tenía los ojos puestos en la piel de los hombros… La besó nuevamente, pero esta fue más pasional. Hasta que la pasión, los derrumbó.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, se encontró en un ambiente distinto a su dormitorio en la torre. Y trató de enfocar la vista, pero la falta de sus anteojos no lo dejaba reconocer el lugar. Cuando pudo encontrarlos, los coloco y rápidamente recordó todo. Estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid. Había estado con ella. Inmediatamente giró hacia el costado. La cama de Hagrid era inmensa y se encontraba, enroscado en las inmensas frazadas de piel, con las cuales el semigigante se abrigaba en las noches. Pensó que Ginny se encontraría allí, durmiendo, con esa mirada dulce y una sonrisa en los labios, pero a su lado no había nadie. De pronto tuvo frío… ella se había marchado_. "Seguramente está arrepentida"_ Pensó. Desganado, comenzó a buscar sus prendas, desperdigadas por el piso. Cuando fue a buscar el zapato, encontró la hebilla de plata que Ginny tenía en el pelo, y todo lo vivido la noche anterior, fue más nítido.

**Flash back**

Se encontraba nervioso. La tenía como quería y parecía que para él también fuera su primera vez. Con las manos temblorosas, recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja, buscando el cierre del vestido. Sin dejar de mirarla, lo bajó lentamente, rozando con sus dedos la suave espalda desnuda. El vestido tardó segundos en caer. Y allí estaba, su cuerpo, tal cual lo imaginaba desde hace noches… Ginny estaba sonrojada. Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos. Harry, lentamente se quitó la camisa y se acercó a su cuerpo. Besó cada milímetro de su piel haciendo que Ginny suspirara. Poco tardó en quitarle y quitarse la poca ropa que les quedaba, y así, lentamente fue convirtiéndola en mujer. Sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Se acoplaban a la perfección. Harry tenía una necesidad de la pelirroja y la saciaba sin restricciones. Cuando al final el clímax le dio paso al orgasmo… se sintió pleno. La besó lentamente, en la frente y luego en los labios… trataba de entender que le decía ella pero nunca lo supo. La excitación y el placer que había sentido le habían anulado los sentidos. Luego se acostó a su lado y ella sin decir nada se acurrucó a su cuerpo. Hasta que los venció el cansancio.

**Fin del flash back**

Tomó la hebilla metiéndola en el bolsillo del pantalón y terminó de vestirse rápidamente. Miró la cabaña. Todavía tenía vestigios de la decoración, de la noche anterior. No quiso quitarla. Más tarde le pediría a Dobby que lo hiciera. Salió a los terrenos, y con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó lentamente hacia el castillo. Se sentía contento, pero a la vez una porquería. Sabía que lo que habia hecho estaba mal, pero no había podido evitarlo. La pelirroja era una peligrosa tentación, y estaba demasiado cerca para dejarla pasar. Pero al llegar a las puertas del castillo, comprendió que había cometido la peor estupidez de su corta vida… había arruinado su amistad. Estaba conciente de que ya nada seria igual que antes, que con su actitud, había alejado a una de sus mejores amigas para siempre… porque de algo estaba seguro, la magnifica noche pasada no lo iba a alejar de su meta… de su querida Cho, aunque eso implicara perder a Ginny para siempre.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… se que casi toda la población femenina que lee este fic, querrá hacer una especie de escrache(Es una manifestación en contra), en la casa de Harry, pero todo tiene su razón de ser… Eso no implica que quieran matarlo… se aceptan sugerencias para hacerlo sufrir!!

Recibí algunos reviews, diciéndome que Ginny tendría que tener otro novio, que Harry debería sufrir, por todo lo que pasa… A todas ustedes les digo, no se desesperen!! Cada cosa en su medida y armoniosamente!! Recuerden que la historia tienes mas de 25 capítulos… todo puede pasar… y a la vez nada!

La cancion es muy vieja... es de un grupo americano Heart, y se llama I love you... es una bonita balada de Rock de la decada del 80. A mi me encanta la musica de esa epoca... Asi que veran muchas canciones...

Dejen sus comentarios respecto a esto si?

En el próximo capitulo… La reacción de Harry y Ginny; La compra del regalo…. Y APARECE LA CHANCHONA!! (No puedo… La odio!!) Y a Ginny le aparece un candidato impensado!! (No es Draco!!)

Saludos Silvia


	11. El tan esperado dia de San Valentin

**Hola a todos!! Muchas gracias a todos por los 100 reviews!! Wow!! Como pasa el tiempo. A todas aquellas personas que quieren que publique tres veces a la semana, les digo que están completamente locas! (Pero sanamente!). Realmente no puedo.**

**Un saludo a Hefzy, y le comento que cuando digo que Ginny hará sufrir a Harry no es por el hecho de hacerla sufrir a ella... estoy conciente de quew ella se metio en esa situacion y que Harry solo le pidio ayuda para estar con Cho. El hecho es que Harry sufrirá por sus propias actitudes... ya lo veras pronto! Espero que no te enojes, pero Harry continuara siendo un pelo&&° do.**

**Ahora si, les pido que si tienen un mullido almohadón lo pongan en la silla y se sienten, porque este es un largo capitulo… lleva al menos 18 paginas de Word… Espero que les guste!! **

**Capitulo 11**

**El tan ansiado día de San Valentín**

Le había dicho que lo amaba. En el calor de la entrega, había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para confesarlo… pero no había encontrado en él reacción alguna. _"Quizás no me escuchó"_ trataba de convencerse, y así lo hizo, después de buscar mil y un explicaciones que lo hicieran quedarse callado y luego dormirse ante semejante frase. Y ella se sentía tan mal, porque lo había dicho desde el fondo de su alma de niña, ahora convertida en mujer. Recordó con lágrimas en los ojos, la manera en que había escapado, una vez que Harry cerrara los ojos y se quedara dormido. Recordó el dulce y suave beso que posara en sus labios, diciéndole adiós al hombre para de una vez por todas aceptar al amigo. Porque si de algo estaba segura Ginny Weasley, era que Harry seguiría con sus planes, y ella, lamentablemente, no era uno de ellos.

Se levantó sin ganas en su cuarto. Era viernes, el día anterior a San Valentín. Aborrecía que llegara ese día. Aunque a ella siempre le encantaba San Valentín, ese año lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas… y tenía una razón muy valedera para hacerlo. Esa fecha lo perdería para siempre. No quería salir de su habitación, porque eso implicaba enfrentarse a las preguntas de Hermione, y no se sentía con ánimos para contestar los insidiosos cuestionamientos y pedidos de explicaciones con lujo de detalles, que desde el momento en que despertó trató de olvidar. Pero cómo podría hacerlo… olvidar… como si fuera posible… si esos ojos verdes, la perseguirían de por vida. Ese cuerpo tan masculino… el sabor de sus besos… sus caricias y el perfume de su piel, la estaban quemando y matando en vida.

Se dió una ducha y bajó al comedor. Llegó temprano, para no ser cuestionada por nadie. Tomó el cereal…. Y rápidamente terminó el desayuno. Cuando se levantaba de la mesa, Hermione se sentaba con su hermano, a desayunar. La castaña la miró con curiosidad, y ella esquivó esa mirada. Hermione que no la iba dejar escapar la tomó de un brazo. Ella entonces, tuvo que detenerse y mirarla.

- Todo bien? – preguntó su amiga. Ginny trató de serenarse y falseando una sonrisa le contestó.

- Todo muy bien! – y se levantó de su asiento presurosa.

- No te quedas a desayunar Ginny? – dijo Ron que ya estaba sentado en la mesa y buscando comida.

- No… - dijo – ya desayuné… tengo unas cosas que hacer…

- Ginny – Hermione la miró – sucedió algo que quieras decirme? – y le abrió los ojos para que su hermano no la viera.

- No… mira, estoy apurada… en otra ocasión nos vemos!! – dijo, se soltó rápidamente y salió del comedor… con tanta mala suerte que se chocó con el mismísimo Harry, que entraba cabizbajo y sin mirar por donde caminaba. Ella se quedó hecha de piedra y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo furioso, que al parecer era color en la cara que estaba de moda, porque Harry lo tenía, en la suya. Ninguno habló… hasta que…

- Hola – dijo Harry metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo.

- Hola – dijo ella mirando hacia una estatua – bueno… es… que… tengo que irme…para allá. – dijo señalando unas escaleras.

- Si… digo… este… yo tengo que irme para allá… - dijo él, señalando hacia el comedor.

- Si… que bien… bueno… allá están Ron y Hermione…

- Que bien!! – dijo él sin ánimo – iré a buscarlos… bien… este… - la miró – adiós.

- Si… bien… eh… adiós – y dándole la espalda salió de esa situación tan embarazosa de encontrárselo. – _"Eres una estúpida… te metes en la cabeza que lo seguirías tratando como siempre, y ahora lo ves y te quedas como una maquina que le cuesta arrancar… idiota!"_ – iba murmurando por los pasillos.

- Grandísimo imbécil… bien la hiciste… te propones y te convences de que nada cambiará entre nosotros y cómo te comportas? como un crío avergonzado… de qué? – Dijo al llegar a la mesa. Hermione lo miraba inquisitivamente, como tratando de conseguir algo. El la miró y se sentó de golpe. – No sabes legeremancia Hermione… no sé qué tanto me ves… crees que puedes sacarme algo?

- Eh… - dijo ella y se volvió a su plato – parece que no te levantaste bien hoy!

- No! – dijo él tomando un plato de arenques – y no tengo ganas de darte una explicación pormenorizada del por qué de mi actitud… - Ron lo miró extrañado – y a ti tampoco!! – Ron levantó las manos

- No dispares compañero!! – rió – no tengo la varita para defenderme.

- Cállate ya, y pásame el jugo! – le respondió de mala gana.

- Bien… cómo estuvo el ens… - Trató de preguntar la castaña, pero Harry la interrumpió, golpeando la copa en la mesa.

- Qué te dije? No tengo ganas de hablar de nada!! Es que acaso no entiendes? – la miró enojado.

- Harry… deja de gritarle, si? – dijo Ron serio – ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sea que te pase!

- Pero me vive presionando para que le cuente mi vida!! – bufó – es que no te das cuenta que no quiero hablar!!

- Perdóname Harry… - dijo ella algo apenada. - Pero yo quiero saber…

- Por qué no te dedicas a tu vida y me dejas en paz? – dijo tomando una tostada y levantándose de la mesa – ni desayunar tranquilo se puede ahora!! No te basta con fastidiarme durante las clases, ahora lo haces durante mis comidas!! Joder Hermione consíguete una vida!! – y se marchó, dejando a Ron con la boca abierta y a Hermione con los ojos acuosos.

- Y a este qué carajo le pasa? – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione. Ella negó con la cabeza. – no te pongas mal… sabes como es... cuando algo lo perturba explota con nosotros… ya se le pasará y vendrá a disculparse…

- Es que… tiene razón – él la miro sin entender – Siempre pienso que ha estado solo, y que necesita de alguien… es decir una hermana mayor con quien confesarse… y luego me doy cuenta que él… no quiere eso, quiere una amiga… pero no puedo con mi genio… se que soy molesta y mandona, pero lo hago porque lo quiero como mi familia, lo entiendes tu Ron? – él la abrazó.

- Claro que si Hermione… - la besó en la frente – Y él también sabe que tus intenciones son buenas… sólo que a veces, los problemas lo superan… Creo que sé por qué está así.

- Tu? – le preguntó mirándolo, incrédula.

- Si! – dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de su novia – Te parece raro no? – ella sonrió – Es por Ginny…. Está confundido… No sabe si quiere a Ginny o a Cho…

- Tu crees?

- Eso del romanticismo le jugó una mala pasada… verás, se dió cuenta de que Cho es superficial y banal… y que existen chicas que sólo se conforman con una sonrisa y una palabra de cariño… Entonces, está Ginny sencilla bonita, sin ambiciones materiales… que está dispuesta a brindarle su ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio… y que la muy desgraciada sabe como seducir a un chico! – ella rió – Luego está Cho… bonita… que digo, espectacularmente bonita!! Que te hace hervir la sangre de sólo imaginártela en bo… - carraspeó – bueno tu sabes…en la intimidad – ella asintió – pero que no tiene el menor atisbo de romanticismo en sus venas… solo por las cosas materiales… Es lógico que esté confundido!! Y lo tiene furioso, por caer en ese juego de "ayúdame a ser más romántico Ginny!!" Y por el cual ahora está en un gran dilema.

- Wow… digno de un gran profesor!!!

- No manches!! – dijo tomando un bollo de miel y metiéndoselo entero en la boca – pogrm esfro nmao p…

- Termina de tragar y habla!

- Por eso… - tragó y se atoró con el bollo. Hermione le dio una copa de jugo y tomó un sorbo – Gracias… por eso no sabe qué hacer, y se la agarra con nosotros… déjalo solo… ya vendrá el perro arrepentido, con el rabo entre las piernas y el hocico partido…

- Y por qué vendrá con el hocico partido? – preguntó su novia sin entender…

- Porque le romperé la boca de un golpe si no viene y te pide disculpas… una cosa es que este confundido y otra muy diferente es decirle a mi Hermy que es una molesta!

- Ay mi Ronny pooh!! – dijo en voz alta, abrazándolo y causando las risas de toda la mesa y el sonrojo de su novio – eres mi caballero andante, capaz de dar su vida por su amada!!

- Bueno… no tanto como la vida pero… – ella le dió una colleja – sabes que si mi vida… estoy por ti hasta el hueso… - dijo sonriendo.

- Te amo!!

- Yo a ti…

- Viviremos en Londres? – preguntó la castaña.

- Eh? – dijo manchando su túnica con jugo.

- Si cuando nos casemos viviremos en Londres… o quizás tengas pensado algo… - la muchacha lo miro con ojos de enamorada.

- Hermione, linda…- él la miró. Como decirle que no tenía ni un Knut. Pero tampoco quería borrar esa cara de ilusión que ella tenía al hablar del futuro… después de todo él ya soñaba con un futuro juntos. – Mira… ahora… yo…

- Si? – dijo ella.

- Mira… no hay nada en el mundo que desee mas, que estar contigo – ella le dio un beso en la mejilla – Pero sabes que… yo no dispongo de dinero… digo… primero tengo que trabajar… para poder de reunir algo de dinero y… darte lo que te mereces… bueno, tu sabes… yo no soy Harry – ella lo miro.

- Por qué me dices que tu no eres Harry, eso lo sé!

- Bueno, es que él tiene dinero… harto dinero… él podría casarse al salir de la escuela… en cambio yo…

- Ron… piensas que quiero casarme al salir de la escuela? – él asintió. Ella le sonrió – bueno… no sería mala idea, pero sabes que tengo una meta… seguir estudiando… y tu debes estudiar para auror… no sería en un futuro inmediato!! Sólo después de algún tiempo… cuando tu tengas un trabajo y yo el mío. Entiendes?

- Si… -le dio un beso en la mejilla – aunque yo estuve pensando que lo mejor sería vivir cerca de mis padres… me encanta el campo…a ti no?

- Claro!! Harry también quiere vivir cerca de tu casa… sería como una "Villa Weasley" un poblado lleno de pelirrojos… y un moreno!! – rieron.

- Sólo espero que Harry se de cuenta, y se quede con mi hermana –

- Por qué?

- Te imaginas a Cho, criando conejos? – rieron.

- Y teniendo de vecina a tu hermana? Con lo genial que se llevarían… una porque piensa en Ginny como insufrible… y la otra…

- Porque la otra le quitó al amor de su vida…- Ron miró hacia el techo como imaginándolo y sonrió – si… las veladas en familia serían espectaculares!! –y continuaron desayunando.

Durante todo el día se evitaron, y las veces que se toparon, sólo sonreían colorados y se iban en distintas direcciones. Ron y Hermione eran mudos testigos de ese absurdo comportamiento. Hermione, cada vez estaba más segura de que algo más que un ensayo había pasado en la cabaña de Hagrid, porque veía a Ginny apagada, y en los ojos de Harry culpa y remordimiento. A pesar de eso, no quiso entrometerse. Todavía Harry no le había pedido disculpas, y le dolían las palabras de su amigo. Después de la cena, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en su lugar favorito de la sala común y dispusieron hacer los deberes. Ron bufaba… no entendía por qué tenía que hacer deberes, cuando se acercaba el fin de semana… hasta que su novia con varios arrumacos le hizo entender que estaban en vísperas del día de los enamorados y ella quería aprovechar, no solo ese día sino el fin de semana. _"Bueno… había dicho el pelirrojo, si te explicaras mejor… vamos a hacer los deberes!!"._ Harry llegó ofuscado, después del octavo encontronazo con la pelirroja. Sin tener nada que decirse por vergüenza, habían optado por irse, por octava vez, cada uno por su lado. Se sentó con rabia en la banqueta y se tocó la cicatriz. Era la señal… quería hablar y estaba preocupado por algo… Hermione lo conocía bastante bien…

- Hola Harry… estábamos haciendo la tarea de transformaciones… quieres que te deje copiarla? – Preguntó Hermione contenta. El la miró. Ron también… a él nunca lo dejó copiar.

- No, ya la hice esta tarde…

- Cuándo? – preguntó Ron.

- En la biblioteca… cuando… – en eso entró Ginny… Harry la miró desde que apareció en el cuadro hasta que subió la escalera rumbo a los cuartos…

- Si? – dijo Ron, codeando a Hermione. Esta lo miró reprobatoriamente. No hacía falta el codazo, ella había visto su actitud.

- Eh… cuando estaba en la biblioteca… -dijo mirando nuevamente a sus amigos - Hermione… -ella lo miró – disculpa lo de esta mañana... yo… estaba… lo siento.

- No hay problemas… entiendo lo que te pasa…- él la miró y ella le guiño un ojo.

- Yo también compañero… - dijo Ron palmeándolo en la espalda – pero si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a mi novia, te juro que no te salva ni ese hipogrifo que tienes…- sonrieron – y te entiendo… el por que estás así…

- No sé de qué…

- Vamos Hermano! – dijo Ron – Acaso mañana no te pones la soga al cuello con Cho? Mañana será el definitivo adiós a tu vida solitaria… desde mañana pensarás en Cho como la mujer que te acompañará para toda la vida…

- Eh? – dijo sin entender.

- Harry… los compromisos... son pasos muy importantes en la vida de una persona… la palabra es compromiso… "me comprometo a hacerte feliz, y de paso ser feliz con eso… para toda la vida" Es el paso previo al matrimonio… entiendes?

- Si… -dijo apagado.

- Ron… no tengo ganas de hacer los deberes… - Su novio la miró – vamos a dar una ronda por la escuela…

- Pero si hoy les toca a los de Hufflep… - el codazo de Hermione lo hizo reaccionar. Harry no los vió. La pelirroja había bajado nuevamente a la sala y se encontraba hablando con unas chicas de su curso. Hermione le señaló eso a Ron y este entendió.

- Ah!! - dijo - las rondas!! – Harry lo miró, y él le guiñó un ojo – perdona amigo – dijo levantándose y tomando de la mano a su novia – pero el deber es el deber…

- Cuida que las rondas no te lleven para el corredor del séptimo piso – dijo él con una mirada traviesa, haciendo clara alusión al cuarto del requisito.

- Payaso! – dijeron los dos y salieron por el retrato de la dama Gorda. Cuando se quedó solo no tuvo más ojos que para ella. Estaba sentada sola. Sus amigas la habían dejado y ella miraba la chimenea como perdida en sus pensamientos y acariciando a una bola peluda de color morado. Harry lo conoció como Arnold, un pigmypuff, la mascota de Ginny. Se sintió idiota… no quería perder su amistad… así que tomó aire y se decidió… esta vez no debía escapar… lo que pasó no podía remediarlo. Así que mejor sería afrontar esto de una vez. Se levantó y se acercó lentamente.

Ginny estaba perdida en sus pensamientos… recordaba los besos de Harry en su cuello e instintivamente se tocaba la zona… Luego acariciaba a su pigmypuff, y recordaba que esos pelos se sentían como los de Harry, suspiró…

- Ginny… - y la muchacha casi deja caer su mascota a la chimenea de la impresión – Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – ella se dio vuelta y miró hacia arriba. El estaba detrás del sillón.

- Si… claro… – dijo tragando saliva. El se sentó en una mesita en frente del sillón. – de qué quieres hablarme? – preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Mira... he tratado de rehuir a tu presencia todo el día… y creo que tu también… -ella lo miró al fin – cometí una estupidez… y te arrastre a ti con eso… lo siento.

- Ah… - dijo ella perturbada…él le decía lo siento… acaso no sintió nada? – bueno… yo creo que mi actitud fue sólo producto del vino… – él la miro sin entender… - pasó algo que en circunstancias normales… no pasaría – él la miró. Acaso él no le resultaba atractivo y deseable?

- Si, claro… el licor, el ambiente, la música… yo pensé que…

- Estabas con Cho – él asintió y ella sonrió. Aunque por dentro sentía un fuego querer salir y quemarlo vivo.

- Tu pensabas en ese chico que amas? – ella asintió _"Idiota, si supieras que eres tu, pero nunca saldrá de mi boca"_ – bueno… fue una situación confusa... pero por qué te fuiste?

- No es obvio? Al darme cuenta de mi error, quise salir corriendo… me moría de la vergüenza, pensando que tu, dirías que soy una cualquiera… - bajó la cabeza.

- No lo pensaría nunca! – dijo él levantándosela con la mano y obligándola a que lo mirara – cómo puedes decir eso? Tú eres una de mis mejores amigas…

- Por eso mismo!! – dijo ella casi a punto de llorar – no quiero perder tu amistad… la he pasado bien contigo… digo… no anoche pero los días anteriores, el año entero ha sido bueno, porque pude conocerte como amigo… – él se desanimó al escuchar esto – Y perderlo por una simple traición de hormonas… este… tu entiendes… no?

- Lo principal es que ni tú ni yo queremos dejar de ser amigos… Que tal si olvidamos todo?

- Por mi no hay problemas…-dijo ella y le extendió la mano. Él la tomó en señal de amistad.

- Por mi tampoco – Ella se levantó.

- Tienes todo resuelto para el gran día?

- Si- dijo él también poniéndose de pie – Yo… ya mandé a Hedwig a pedir un cuarto… - se puso rojo - … y Dobby ha ido a arreglarlo…

- No pierdes tiempo, bien… algo a tu favor…

- Me acompañarás mañana a comprarle…

- Claro, ya habíamos quedado en eso! – dijo ella – Ahora me voy a dormir… - se iba.

- Ginny – dijo él acercándose rápidamente, y sin darle tiempo a que la pelirroja reaccionara la abrazó. Ella suspiró y también lo abrazó – gracias por ser mi amiga.

- Gracias tu, por ser mi amigo. – se quedaron abrazando al menos un minuto, durante el cual sintieron una descarga de emociones recorrer el cuerpo de cada uno, hasta que Harry fue el que se separó, temiendo dejarse llevar por esa sensación y besarla… eso arruinaría todo, pensó.

- Buenas noches… mañana te veré a las nueve?

- Aha! – dijo ella subiendo las escaleras – hasta mañana Harry- y desapareció. Harry la vió desparecer escalones arriba y se dejó caer en un sillón. No lo soportaba… ella era tan buena… y él tan porquería…

Ginny lloró toda la noche. Sentía que todos los esfuerzos no habían servido de nada… y él se quedaría con esa odiosa, latosa, horrorosa y ruin oriental… Ella le había vencido. Pero después de tres horas de silencioso llanto, para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto, se limpió la cara y se arropó en sus frazadas. _"Mañana será un día igual a todos… nunca lo tuviste… qué puede cambiar ahora? El no te tratará más que como una amiga… Entiéndelo!!"_ Miró el reloj. Eran las dos de la madrugada… le quedaban cinco horas para serenarse y tratar de dormir. Mañana le tocaba lo peor…verlo feliz al lado de esa ¡ChangCho!!

Harry se levantó temprano… en realidad no había podido pegar un ojo. Estaba nervioso. Hoy daría un paso definitivo en su vida… sabía que era adolescente… pero necesitaba de un compromiso… algo que lo hiciera salir de ese pozo que había tenido en su vida, una vez que matara a Voldemort… y darle razones para seguir. Pero a pesar de estar resolviendo su vida sentimental, aun le faltaba cazar al que mas odiaba… más que a Voldemort… y ese era Snape. El muy viborón se escurría y no dejaba rastros… pero no importaba… Harry dejaría un año su carrera de auror para buscarlo después de la escuela y entonces, si lo encontraría… y le haría pagar una a una las que hizo.

Pero hoy tenía planes inmediatos… Conquistar definitivamente a Cho… era tan grande el cariño que le tenía…. Se detuvo en seco de su caminata en la sala. _"He dicho cariño?"_, pensó _"No Harry, es amor… amor"_ . Sonrió. Ya tanta palabrería romántica le había hecho olvidar lo importante. _"Ginny" _Dijo para si, cuando la vio bajar de la torre de las chicas. Venía vestida en unos jeans y polera verde esmeralda, y unas botitas de gamuza marrón. El pelo lo había recogido en una coleta, lo que hacía que su rostro se mostrara más hermoso. Sacudió su cabeza y se obligó a pensar en Cho. Ella llegó y le sonrió. El le dió un beso en la mejilla. Se miraron un instante a los ojos. Y se dieron cuenta de que nunca mas su amistad sería como antes… ya no más. Se soltaron las manos inmediatamente y cada uno desvió su mirada a sus abrigos.

- Bien… - dijo Harry – desayunamos y luego nos vamos?

- Si… - contesto ella - iremos juntos con Ron y Hermione… ellos después se van y luego… me vendré a la escuela…

- No tienes cita de San Valentín? – preguntó.

- No – dijo segura ella – me invitó un chico de Hufflepuff, de tu curso… eh… Ernie McMillan – él se puso tenso.

- Ah… ese – dijo sin querer – es buen chico…

- Si… pero le dije que no… - él la miró – aunque no sé, quizás si me aburro cambie de opinión.

- Bueno vamos al comedor… no sé cuánto tiempo estaremos en la joyería.

- Bien – dijo ella desanimada.

Al llegar al comedor todos estaban entusiasmados por la salida, y las muchachas más risueñas que nunca, esperando a sus acompañantes, para disfrutar de ese día tan especial. Harry y Ginny llegaron juntos pero se sentaron separados en la mesa. Harry tenía razón, nada era igual que antes, casi no hablaban y cuando lo hacía uno, el otro respondía con monosílabos, y reunirse con Ron y Hermione, fue la excusa perfecta para perderse en conversaciones banales, sin sentido, y ni dirigirse la mirada. Después de media hora de desayuno, en el que tuvieron que esperar a que Ron saciara su apetito, se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada, donde el conserje, Filch, los inspeccionaba. En la fila esperando su turno se acercó a Ginny Ernie McMillan, y le tocó el hombro tímidamente. Ella se dió vuelta, al mismo tiempo que Harry, que miró al chico de Hufflepuff con rabia.

- Hola Ginevra Weasley! – dijo ceremoniosamente. Ron no aguantó una risita tonta y Hermione lo miró con rabia – te ves estupenda hoy!! – terminó su discurso, tomando la mano de la pelirroja y estampando un delicado beso. Ginny sonrió y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa pálido – Pensaste en mi propuesta?

- Qué propuesta? – dijeron a la vez Ron, Hermione, Y Harry, mirando a Ginny. Ella los ignoró.

- Hola muchachos, Hermione Granger! – dijo Ernie – verán… me gustaría compartir este día con tu hermana Ron Weasley…

- Y a mi me gustaría… -dijo Ron entre dientes, y cerrando los puños. Hermione lo codeó…

- Ernie – dijo Ginny – No tienes que pedirle permiso a mi hermano – Harry la miró, rojo de rabia – acepto tu proposición, pero si te parece bien… quedé de ayudar a Harry en un asunto… podemos vernos para almorzar en las tres escobas? iba a comer allí con mi hermano y su novia.

- Por mi encantado!! - Dijo sonriendo – bueno, te veo luego Ginevra… - y se fue a buscar a Filch.

- Para qué diablos lo invitaste? – dijo Ron – ese es un tremendo fastidio!! Mira que ya teníamos a una… – dijo señalando a Hermione, sin que se diera cuenta, pero ella lo vio – y no es porque no te quiero pero a veces resultas tediosa en tus conversaciones, pero tenerlo a este pomposo, presumido…

- Estúpido…- dijo Harry.

- Qué? – preguntó Ginny.

- Que eres estupido Ron – dijo para excusarse – como le vas a decir tediosa a tu novia?

- Eres una porquería Ronald!! – dijo enojada Hermione y se alejó.

- Hermione… - dijo, y se fue tratando de alcanzar a su novia.

- Menuda la hizo, y en el día de los enamorados!!

- Tu comentario respecto a Ernie estuvo fuera de lugar… - dijo Ginny seria – y encima hiciste que Ron se peleara con su novia… bravo Potter… Así que sólo tu serás feliz hoy!

- Sólo yo? – dijo mas serio – Yo no fui el que le sonrió a Ernie McMillan con esa cara de tonta… "te veré en las tres escobas Ernie! Almorzaremos en familia!!"

- Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones?

- No! –

- Bien! – dijo cruzando los brazos – vamos, ahora nos toca lidiar con Ron y Hermione… y no sé qué harás para que se reconcilien…

- Si jefa!

- Y sobre Ernie… te dije una vez que no te metieras en mis asuntos! Yo decido que hacer con el chico que quiera!

- Está bien! – dijo él en voz alta haciendo que todos en la fila se dieran vuelta a mirarlo – Haz de tu vida lo que quieras… y ustedes dejen de mirarme!!

- Ya cállate… Busca donde está Hermione… yo le diré a Ron… - se detuvieron en un carruaje donde Ron estaba a los besos con Hermione.

- No era que estaban enojados? – dijo torciendo los ojos Harry.

- Bueno…es que Ron me pidió disculpas…

- Son unos… mejor sube Ginevra – dijo parodiando a Ernie McMillan – no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita…

- Por supuesto! – dijo ella con rabia y se sentó al lado de Hermione – Ron! Quieres dejar de manosear a tu novia y sentarte en el asiento de enfrente! – Gritó. Ron sólo la miró, y encontrando la mirada de furia que solía hacer su madre, rápidamente se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Qué le sucede? – le preguntó Ron a su amigo. El se encogió de hombros

- Tal vez ande con el período… - Dijo al descuido, y luego miró a las chicas. Afortunadamente ninguna escuchó sus comentarios. Hermione miraba a Ron sonriente… y Ginny… ella se había obligado a mirar el camino y olvidarse de los que la acompañaban. Al llegar al centro del pueblo, el carruaje se detuvo y ellos bajaron.

- Bien! – dijo Ron - Que harán ustedes? – miró Harry y a Ginny – Nosotros nos daremos una vuelta por el pueblo… y después almorzaremos en las tres escobas…

- Bien – dijo Ginny sécamente – nosotros iremos a la joyería… y después cada uno tiene cosas que hacer por separado. – Harry la miro y asintió – Entonces hermanito, te veré a la hora del almuerzo! no hagan nada de lo que tengan que arrepentirse!

- Acaso tu te arrepientes de haber hecho algo indebido Ginny? – dijo Hermione inquisidoramente – Harry miró a la pelirroja.

- Por supuesto que siempre hay algo de que arrepentirse… - miró a Harry – Vámonos, cuando se pone pesada nadie la aguanta. – Se saludaron y partieron con rumbos diferentes, pasearon por algunos escaparates, viendo que otra cosa podría regalarle Harry a su futura prometida, pero no llegaban a un acuerdo. El quería regalarle un vestido… y necesitaba de la opinión de su amiga. Pero Ginny le decía que los gustos de su novia distaban de ser los de ella… Harry tachó de su lista el vestido. Luego pasaron por una tienda de artículos de Quiddich, y Harry le preguntó si sería lindo obsequiarle algo referido al mantenimiento de escobas… pero Ginny lo interrumpió diciéndole que su adorada novia, estaba muy lejos de andar en escoba como lo hacía en la escuela… "Ya no querrá que se le estropeen las manos". Harry tachaba también algo referido al Quiddich.

- Qué tal una lechuza? – dijo él, mirando los ejemplares en la sucursal del "Emporio de las lechuzas"

- Demasiado trabajo para ella. Quizás si le compras una… rata… ella será medimaga… quizás con una rata se lleve mejor.

- Qué insinúas? – dijo molesto. La actitud de Ginny lo estaba cansando.

- Nada! Pero ella será medimaga… entonces, que mejor que una rata para sus experimentos? – dijo burlona.

- Si, tienes razón pero una rata… a ella, no sé…

- Le tiene miedo a las ratas? – él asintió – oh… lo olvide!! – dijo golpeándose la frente como recordando algo.

- Qué te olvidaste?

- Que ella es una muchacha muy sensible! – dijo sarcásticamente. Harry harto tachó la lechuza – Cómprale un ramo de flores…

- No… a ella no le gustan…

- No digo un ramo cualquiera… - dijo ella – que tal las orquídeas? Son caras… originales... te saldrán un ojo de la cara, pero a ella no le importará porque…

- Ya basta! – dijo él deteniendo la marcha y mirándola enojado – desde que nos quedamos solos te la has pasado tratando de menospreciar a mi novia… no te lo permito!! – ella lo miró seria.

- No la menosprecio! Solo digo lo que ella es! No le gustarán las flores simples, pero un ramo de orquídeas… con esas si que podrá…

- Qué?

- Estar contenta!! – se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir… Harry estaba rojo de la rabia y no quería que él se enojara con ella. Pero en realidad ella iba a decir _"Con esas flores si que podrá pavonearse y darse aires de súper ultra, recontra chica especial y más la prometida del ultra conocido salvador del mundo"_ – bien olvida las flores… Mira ya han pasado más de las once y todavía no hemos ido a la joyería.

- Vamos a la joyería entonces… no vaya a ser que pierdas tu cita con Ernie "pomposo" McMillan!

- Por supuesto… si dan las doce y todavía no has elegido nada, te dejo solo.

- Gracias "amiga"! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- De nada "amigo"! – se dirigieron a un local casi a la salida del pueblo. Tenía un escaparate, todo forrado en terciopelo bordó y unos maniquíes hechizados que se movían y sonreían. Cada uno de ellos tenía una joya en particular. Algunos hasta un juego de gargantillas y aros… todos con piedras de muchos colores! Ginny quedó maravillada de unas manos con varios anillos que los invitaban a entrar. Harry pensó _"Con razón dicen que los diamantes son los mejores amigos de las mujeres"_ Al ver la cara de emoción de Ginny al contemplar las joyas. Tiró del brazo de su obnubilada amiga y entraron. La puerta chirrió fuerte haciendo sobresaltar al dueño, un viejito de unos setenta años, con unos enormes anteojos, cuya graduación le hacían ver los ojos como dos bolas blancas y en el medio una bola azul eléctrico. Ginny sonrió. Harry la miró sin saber qué le pasaba – imagínate a ti, dentro de casi cincuenta años- dijo codeándolo y señalando al viejito. Harry no pudo resistir y sonrió.

- Buenas días, jóvenes! – dijo el anciano – mi nombre es Franklin, en que puedo ayudarlos.

- Verá señor Franlin…

- Franklin – dijo Harry.

- Bueno usted me entiende, Franklin! – dijo ella torciendo los ojos – mi amigo quiere comprometerse…

- Ah… entonces... ha venido al lugar correcto – dijo moviendo su varita aparecieron unos estuches con una infinidad de anillos en oro blanco y amarillo, con piedras de distintos tamaños, y colores. – Estos pueden ayudarlo a decidirse.

- Pero no quiere algo for… -dijo ella acercándose a los anillos – Wow!! Este está espectacular! – dijo señalando uno en especial.

- Ah ese es perfecto!- Dijo el viejito.

- Me encantaría que mi novio me pidiera en matrimonio con este!

- Tiene un buen gusto querida… - el anciano, miró a Harry. – no cree eso usted? Harry se acercó hacia donde estaba Ginny, y miró el anillo que ella había escogido.

- Si es precioso… -dijo ella poniéndoselo y levantando la mano para admirarlo.

- Si se fija bien… – dijo el señor tomándole la mano, mientras Harry estaba mirando la joya, - es un anillo de oro amarillo, con un diamante de trece kilates en el centro.

- Wow! – dijo Ginny no entendiendo que significaba pero le pareció interesante.- Bien grande!

- Así es… pero lo mas llamativo, la forma en que se entrelazan, los diamantes en forma de baggettes…

- Eh? - dijeron los dos.

- Estos diamantes, en forma de bastoncitos – dijo el viejito para que entendieran – Ve? El anillo está unido en la parte que no se ve, se separa al frente, formando una especie de lazo que termina en el diamante central. Esto sería algo así como dos vidas que se juntan para formar una. Es el anillo de compromiso que toda mujer desea tener!! – Ginny suspiró. Harry la miró. Le quedaba tan lindo el anillo en su mano.

- Pero no es lo que buscamos… - dijo ella quitándose el anillo, y sin dejar de mirarlo, se lo entregó al vendedor.

- Ah… ya veo… -dijo Franklin, mirando a Harry – no es para ella no? –Harry asintió. – qué es lo que buscan en realidad?

- Algo menos formal… mi amigo aquí presente no cree en esa clase de compromisos… - ella se alejó mirando otros escaparates. El señor miró a Harry que la seguía con la mirada –

- No estás convencido del paso que vas a dar? – dijo y Harry lo miró.

- No… no es eso – dijo algo dubitativo – Es que… no me gustan los compromisos formales…

- Entonces sólo hablamos de un regalo especial?

- Así es… - el viejito se acercó a Ginny, dejando a Harry. –

- Tu amigo es un idiota. - dijo claramente.

- Cómo dice? – preguntó ella, que obnubilada por un collar, no le presto atención.

- Qué tienes en mente? porque tu amigo no tiene idea de nada – ella rió.

- Esta chica… – dijo con cara de asco y el viejito sonrió divertido – es una dechado de virtudes!! – más sarcasmo – y tiene un sentido del lujo y el status social que nadie le vería, pero que ella esta convencida de tener… me entiende?

- Si… -dijo él y se acercó a su oído – La odias verdad?

- Con todas las ganas del mundo!! – respondió riendo- Pero que no me oiga mi amigo… él me mataría si hablo mal de su adorada doncella! – miraron a Harry que estaba perdido mirando unos relojes de oro, con gráficos de Quiddich.

- Bien, entonces…-dijo aumentando su voz, a lo que Harry se acercó a ellos – Si la chica es "Sofisticada"… – y guiñó un ojo a Ginny que sonrió divertida – Lo mejor será un collar de perlas…

- Eh? – dijo Harry sin entender.

- Las perlas, le dan un sentido de sofisticación a una mujer, señor. – dijo con seriedad, mostrándole un collar de perlas, alternadas con pequeñísimas bolitas en oro blanco y se cerraba con un broche en forma de corazón, del mismo metal, y que tenía engarzadas unas pequeñas esmeraldas. – ve? Simple, pero exquisito!

- Me encanta! – dijo Ginny – si yo pudiera, me lo compraría ya!

- Pero a mi me gusta ese! – dijo Harry señalando un collar de perlas, para nada sofisticado y que tenia un broche simple con algunos diamantes, talla brillantes.

- Bueno… si te gusta… – dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros – lo llevamos!

- Y para usted bella dama? - le preguntó el vendedor.

- No! Yo no tengo intenciones de comprar nada! – rió roja – yo no tengo dinero ni para entrar a la tienda.

- Pero es una dama muy hermosa – dijo el viejito. – verdad? – y miró a Harry.

- Yo… prepáreme el collar para regalo. – dijo rojo de vergüenza.

- Bien… - dijo suspirando el dueño.

- Ay Harry mira la hora que es…faltan diez minutos para el mediodía… no te importa que te deje no?

- Me disculpan… – interrumpió el viejito. Ellos lo miraron – tengo algo que le gustará jovencita!

- Pero ya elegimos la joya! – dijo Ginny.

- Por qué no esperas? Es que tanto apuro tienes de ir a verte con ese Ernie? – le pregunto Harry mas celoso que enojado.

- No claro… -dijo apenada – disculpa.

- Bien… señor… que nos decía? – el viejito los miró sonrientes, pero se dirigió a Ginny.

- Déjeme decirle señorita que en cuanto la vi, supe que a usted le encanta el verde –ella asintió y él le guiñó el ojo – por lo que me atrevería a decir que le quedarían estupendo… - le mostró un pequeño estuche, de terciopelo rojo, y lo abrió, dejando a la pelirroja sin aliento.- qué le parecen?

- Son los mas espectaculares que he visto en mi vida!! Y déjeme decirle que yo… no he visto nunca nada así en mi vida!! – dijo aun con los ojos abiertos.

- Sabía que le encantarían… El collar de perlas que eligió y ese anillo de compromiso, me dieron la pauta de que usted es una muchacha modesta… pero tiene una gran ilusión… – Ginny lo miró y tuvo ganas de llorar, luego miró a Harry. En realidad, ella tenía una gran desilusión.

- Yo… creo que es tarde... si no me necesitas más – lo miró – me marcho.

- Bien… gracias por todo – dijo serio, y ella antes de ponerse a llorar, salió de la tienda. Harry cerró los puños, de rabia.

- Algo mas? – él dijo no con la cabeza – La señorita le ha sido de gran ayuda, me parece… no piensa obsequiarle algo a ella? – Harry miró al viejito. Desde que vio esos ojos castaños morir por ese anillo estaba venciendo la tentación de comprárselo… pero era un anillo de compromiso y él no quería que ella pensara mal… ya demasiado había hecho, al confundir las cosas en la cabaña – Creo que no.- dijo Franklin, llevándose algunos estuches. Harry observó el último que le mostrara a la pelirroja. Lo abrió con cuidado. Allí se encontraban un par de aros, eran de aproximadamente un centímetro de tamaño, en forma de corazón, cuyo centro era una esmeralda, rodeada de diamantes pequeños. Eran lindos y recordó las orejas de su amiga… y lo suaves que eran al tacto. Y lo bien que se verían esos aros en ellas…

- Espere! – dijo él y el viejito se detuvo – llevaré estos también.

- Sabía que haría una buena elección… pero por las dudas… - dijo dándose vueltas y completando la frase para si… _"Guardaré el collar de perlas y el anillo… no sé por qué me parece que este tonto, tarde o temprano vendrá a por ellos"._

A las doce del mediodía, Harry fue a las tres escobas. Era el sitio de encuentro con su novia. Tenía en su capa los regalos y llevaba varios ramos de flores. Entró a la taberna y divisó a sus amigos. Ginny estaba con la mirada perdida, observando las manchas de humedad en la pared. No lo vió llegar. El se acercó y saludó efusivamente. Ella se dió vuelta y lo miró. Estaba contento, pensó, vería a Cho… suspiró resignada. Hermione lo saludó, al igual que Ron. Harry observó que Ernie McMillan aun no había llegado.

- Feliz día de la amistad!– dijo y le obsequió a Hermione un ramo de flores –

- Gracias Harry!! – dijo ella contenta – mira lo que me regaló Ron – y le mostró un estupendo anillo de plata con una piedra rosada, en forma de corazón.

- Es una especie de anillo de compromiso… - la besó – cuando trabaje te compraré uno que valga la pena…

- Este es perfecto! – dijo ella – no quiero que busques otro!

- Feliz día de la amistad para ti Ginny – dijo y le obsequió un ramo de rosas rojas. Ella lo tomó y le agradeció.

- Gracias Harry…-y siguió mirando hacia la pared. De pronto escuchó una voz que la dejó patitiesa… esa voz llamaba a Harry. El se dio vuelta y la vió. Ginny también se dio vuelta, y vio a su pesadilla hacerse realidad. La escultural Cho Chang, estaba parada detrás de su novio, él la miró de arriba a abajo. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, gris, y un suéter rojo, y por encima un tapado de piel de color negro, y botas de tacón. Harry quedó sin poder decir nada de la sorpresa…

- Harry Potter, mi amor, MI NOVIO! – gritó, y todo el mundo se dio vuelta para mirarlos. Ginny sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo desaparecía y estaba blanca como un papel. Los novios estaban besándose en medio de la taberna.

- Cho! – dijo Harry, después de semejante efusividad.

- Me extrañaste? – Ginny lo miró.

- Eh... si claro, como no iba a hacerlo… - y sonó poco convincente.

- Espero que tus pensamientos hayan estado sólo en mi! – dijo pellizcándole la mejilla.

- Si… - bajó la cabeza.

- Bien… podemos irnos de esta pocilga? – preguntó mirando despectivamente hacia los estudiantes – esto está atestado de críos…

- Te recuerdo… – dijo Ginny – que tu novio es uno de esos crios!

- Oh… está la cabecita roja de tu amiga! – dijo con sorna. Ginny se levantó.

- Bonito tapado! – la oriental sonrió – cuantos bebés osos se quedaron sin mamás, para que tu te abrigues con sus pieles?

- Muy graciosa, pobretoncita…

- Cómo estás eh? siguen tus humos igual o ahora estás peor porque vives en la capital? – dijo la pelirroja con rabia. Harry no sabía que decir… esas dos se planteaban batalla abierta, y él tendría que estar del lado de su novia… aunque no le gustó que Cho le dijera a Ginny pobretona.

- Perdón? – dijo Cho.

- Tu sabes… el cuento de la rata que vive en el campo... cuando va a la ciudad… se le suben los humos a la cabeza!

- Eh... hola Cho! – dijo Hermione, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

- Ah… hola Granger… - dijo con desprecio – Sigues de novia con este Weasley?

- Si- dijo Ron con asco – y veo que tú sigues igual… –Harry lo miró – de bonita.

- Ay si! Es que en Londres tengo tiempo de hacerme unos tratamientos faciales de lujo! Te recomendaré algunos pecosita! – dijo riéndose de Ginny.

- Gracias… - y se mordió los labios por decirle unas cuantas, pero las aguantó por Harry.

- Vamos Harry, no me dirás que estaremos en este comedor infantil… pensé que estaríamos más en la intimidad... – le dijo acercándose al oído. Harry enrojeció.

- Zorra…!!-dijo Ginny encubriendo esa palabra en un estornudo. Hermione lo captó y rió – Oh… estas flores, creo que me dio alergia.

- Si debes tener cuidado…- dijo Hermione – no vaya a ser que estornudes a cada rato!

- Eso arruinaría mi cita! – dijo ella riendo.

- Es que acaso hay algún tarado que te tome en cuenta? – dijo Cho. Ella la miró y luego miró a Harry que estaba blanco. Si Ginny hablaba…

- Claro… quedé de encontrarme con un muchacho, pero en calidad de amigos… tu sabes… uno hace muchas cosas por los amigos… - y miró nuevamente a Harry.

- Ay cariño!! – dijo ella – espero que te hayas esmerado en lo que preparaste para mi…

- Y tu Cho… – dijo Ginny – qué le has preparado a Harry?

- Nada – él miro a su novia atónito – es que debía haberle preparado algo? pensé que él debía esmerarse en mi.

- Y no pensaste que hoy es el día de los enamorados? O sea, que debes darle un regalo especial? – preguntó Ginny algo molesta.

- Bueno… no! – dijo tranquila – vámonos Harry, quiero almorzar algo digno de mi… - y se iba – adiós niños, y buena suerte!!

- Adiós – dijo Harry a sus amigos.

- Adiós – dijeron todos. Harry se fue cabizbajo… no había empezado como quería, ella había humillado a sus amigos y no supo por qué no tenía ganas de seguir a Cho. Peor fue, cuando a la salida, se topó con Ernie McMillan. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, mientras simulaba ponerse la capa. Ernie ceremoniosamente le daba un beso a su pelirroja en la mano. Ella sonreía, y lo invitaba a sentarse. Seguía ahí, no quería irse. Vio como el de Hufflepuff se acercó y le obsequió un ramo de jazmines… sus favoritas y ella dejó a un lado las rosas…las que él le regaló. Bajó la mirada y se sintió el peor estúpido del mundo. Cuando la levantó, Ginny le ayudaba a sacarse el abrigo… no podía ser lo que pensaba… ella era suya… no tenía por que estar perdiéndola por ese infeliz de Ernie…

- Te quedarás mucho tiempo poniéndote esa tonta capa, o te irás conmigo? – se dio vuelta y vió la cara de su novia – Mira… sé que no te traje nada… pero sabes…si te portas bien conmigo, y me obsequias algo digno de mi… sabré recompensarte… ya sabes donde… – El la miró alarmado, y ella le guiñó un ojo, de manera sensual, pero a Harry le pareció tan vulgar… y sin muchas ganas salió de las tres escobas para tener su cita soñada.

****

**Notas de la autora:** Uff!! Resulto largo? Esto es por culpa de los anteriores lectores (De la otra pagina R.I.P) Ellos me pedían capítulos mas largos, pero yo los voy alternando… a veces la neurona no da para tanto!! Espero reviews… Y nos veremos el próximo sábado

Próximo capitulo: Harry pasara un "estupendo" dia de San Valentin con su novia, que la hara darse cuenta de la realidad… Umm mejor no les cuento nada!! Pero en el proximo capitulo verán con pruebas como odio a esa oriental sacada de una caja de comida china!!

Nos vemos!!


	12. Declaracion? y un darse cuenta tarde

**Hola!! gracias por los casi 120 reviews!! A todos los que me saludan para mi cumpleaños... no saben que es de mala suerte saludar antes de tiempo? Esperen hasta el sabado 18, que es mi cumpleaños!! De todas maneras gracias... yo no creo mucho en supersticiones (Eso es lo malo de estudiar Psicologia, todo tiene que tener una explicacion cientifica... sino no es cierto) Pero como ya deje esa carrera, ni modo!!**

**Les dejo el Capi. Espero que les guste... VA con todo cariño para Changcho (Con sarcasmo claro)**

**Capitulo 12 **

**Declaración, y un darse cuenta tarde…**

Después de dar vueltas por todas las tiendas de Hogsmeade, Harry tenía un hambre de morirse. Pero Cho, no parecía darse cuenta de esto, y lo hacía gastar en cuanta ropa bonita veía. A la una y treinta, ya desfalleciendo de inanición, Harry le pidió por favor que fueran a comer. Ella aceptó a regañadientes y le dio todas las bolsas de compras a su novio para que las llevara. Después de varias opciones decidieron almorzar en la casa de te de madame Pudepié. Cuando entraron, ya casi nadie estaba en ese lugar almorzando, todos los miraron extrañados. Cho, tosió fuerte para que todos miraran con quien venía, y una vez logrado su objetivo, se sentó en una mesa, cerca de la gran ventana, para que todo el mundo que pasase por allí la viera en compañía de tan ilustre joven. Harry, después de poner todas las bolsas en el suelo, y algo fastidiado por la actitud de su novia, se sentó a su lado. La señora Pudepié se acercó sonriente y los saludó. Cho más que hablar gritaba, tratando de que todo el mundo se fijara en ellos.

- Buenos días… o debo decir buenas tardes!!! – dijo la mujer sonriente. Harry bufó.

- Buenas tardes señora!! – dijo a los gritos Cho, Harry la miraba como si ella estuviera desquiciada – vera usted, "mi novio, Harry Potter" y yo, hemos venido a almorzar! – y sonrió.

- Bueno, no hay necesidad de que grites… – dijo la señora sin perder la sonrisa – soy vieja, pero no sorda. – Los ocupantes de algunas mesas vecinas rieron, Harry se puso rojo – Hola Harry!! No vienes con tus amigos pelirrojos y Hermione?

- No. – dijo secamente.

- Es una lastima!! La muchacha pelirroja es tan graciosa! – Harry asintió, y recordó las veces que habían ido a ese salón en el año, y las risas que le causaban las ocurrencias de Ginny, una de ellas llamar a la dueña madame "Pus en el pie". –van a tomar un té?

- Eh? – dijo Harry – no… mire no habrá algo para comer?

- Perdone usted a mi novio! – dijo otra vez la Cho alzando la voz – pero es que me ha comprado un montón de cosas y tiene algo de apetito!

- Ah… - dijo la mujer – bueno puedo traerte algunos bollos de pollo, si mal no recuerdo, son tus preferidos…

- Son los de Ginny... – dijo cabizbajo.

- Pero bien que te gustaba robarlos de su plato!! – El rió y asintió.

- Bien entonces puede traerme varios de esos, unas papas gratinadas y cerveza de mantequilla. – dijo mas contento.

- Harry… -dijo Cho con cara de asco – vas a comer ese plato tan vulgar? – la mujer la miró enojada – perdone usted… yo quiero langosta. – dijo tranquilamente alisando su cabello.

- Qué? – dijeron Harry y la dueña – Langosta?

- Si! Qué hay de malo? – rió – una mujer como yo, que está acostumbrada a la buena comida… requiere de platos exquisitos… vaya y tráigame una langosta. Y olvídese de esa bebida del pueblo… nada de cerveza de mantequilla, yo quiero beber el mejor champagne, Crystal!!

- Pero esto no es un restaurante de lujo, niña!! Si quieres comer langosta, las únicas que encontraras andan por el prado – todos rieron, Cho estaba roja, y Harry quería desaparecer.

- Tráigale lo mismo que a mi por favor… - dijo Harry serio. La señora se fue y él miro a su novia que había sacado un espejito y se miraba el rostro peinándose las cejas y mirando si se le había corrido el labial.

- La verdad es que no veo la hora de que termines la escuela, amor – él la miró – así podremos disfrutar de los lujos de Londres…

- No tengo pensado disfrutar de los lujos de Londres, Cho – ella lo miró – estoy pensando hacer un viaje…

- Ay!!! – dijo sonriente – mi escuela termina en el verano, quizás podamos ir a Ibiza, dicen que ahí esta la mejor movida del verano!!

- Qué? No estoy pensando en vacaciones!! – dijo ofuscado – Tengo una misión que cumplir! No me voy de diversión…tengo que…

- Bah... – dijo moviendo la mano desinteresada – no me importa… deberías obsequiarme un viaje… los exámenes son terribles… di, que yo soy inteligente…

- Seguro. – bufó – A este viaje iré con Ron y Hermione… -ella lo miró seria.

- Ah… llevas a esa… noñata!!- Harry cerró los puños para contenerse - Claro, a esa la llevas, pero a mi…

- Ya te dije que tengo una misión que cumplir! – dijo alterándose. Ella ni lo escuchaba.

- No me extrañaría que también lleves a esa flacucha muerta de hambre... – él la miro – no me mires así!! sabes que te hablo de esa pelirroja hermana de ese Weasley!

- Hablas de Ginny? – ella asintió – Pues en primer lugar, es mi amiga, en segundo, aunque te cueste creerlo no es ninguna flacucha y en tercer lugar, no, no la llevaría nunca, porque eso implicaría un riesgo para ella!!

- Vaya, tanto la cuidas? cualquiera diría que ella te interesa más que yo! – El no contestó… tenía miedo de afirmar ese comentario – Pero a ti no te importa que tu novia se quede aquí, mientras tu te vas con esa Granger, quién sabe a donde… a playas tropicales, a disfrutar del sol… conocer lugares exóticos… gente, ropa, fiestas…

- Qué no oyes lo que te digo? – dijo golpeando la mesa – Tengo que hacer algo para… olvídalo – la miró - haz de cuenta que no te dije nada.

- Claro ahora dile a la tonta de Cho, que no te irás de viaje con esa Granger! – dijo simulando un ataque de histeria.

- No me voy sólo con Hermione! Ron, su novio, va con nosotros!!

- Como si te costara mucho deshacerte de ese mequetrefe! – dijo frunciendo la nariz, en un gesto que le hizo a Harry recordar a su tía Petunia.

- Basta de insultar a mis amigos! Ron es como mi hermano, Hermione también! Y Ginny… - se calló. Cho lo miró a los ojos. No sabía que decir respecto a ella. Qué era Ginny para Harry? Una amiga? Su hermanita menor? U ocultaba algo mas profundo hacia ella? – Ginny es la hermana de Ron, y mi amiga…

- Vaya! Entonces los pones en un lugar mas importante que yo? – e hizo algo que a Harry le reventaba, comenzó a hipar de llanto. Harry revoleó los ojos y se tragó lo que iba a decirle.

- Mira, cariño… – le tomó las manos – no podría llevarte porque eso implicaría un riesgo muy grande para ti… tu eres muy importante para mi!

- No me vengas con esas palabras tontas!! Te diré una cosa… – lo miró – ve con esos amigos tuyos donde quieras… pero cuando vuelvas, me llevarás de vacaciones a un lugar súper exótico…

- Pero…

- Nada de peros… quizás tenga ganas de ir a Tahití…. Si, dicen que son playas súper exclusivas… ahí van la gente top, top!! – Harry le iba a contestar, pero justo en ese momento llegó Madame Pudepie con la comida. Comieron en silencio. En realidad Harry comió en silencio, porque su novia, se la pasó criticando la comida servida. Que tenía mucha grasa, que las papas no estaban en el punto que ella quería de gratinado, que el vino estaba caliente…

- Cho… es vino negro…

- Si! Pero el vino negro…

- En principio, para acompañar el pollo es preferible el vino blanco…

- Insinúas que no sé nada de vinos? - dijo ella ofendida.

- No… claro que no amor, pero… mira, en general el vino negro se sirve a temperatura ambiente… - dijo Harry en un tono que no tendría nada que envidiar a Hermione.

- No me importa!! Yo quiero vino frío!! – y moviendo la varita, lo enfrió.- Ves? lo que yo quiero, se cumple.

- Bueno… - dijo él para salir de ese momento – Cómo has estado? Recibí tu carta… - y le sonrió.

- Espero que hayas entendido lo que quiero – él asintió.

- Mira, no hemos tenido un buen comienzo… - le tomó la mano y la besó – pero déjame asegurarte que yo estoy muy feliz de que…

- Qué pedirás de postre? – lo interrumpió.

- Qué? – preguntó, algo cortado.

- Qué pedirás de poste! – dijo mirando el menú – yo quiero un helado San pedro.

- Bien – suspiró Harry. No podía… trataba por todos los medios de implementar todo lo que había aprendido en esas semanas pero Cho, lo interrumpía con idioteces y lo descolocaba. – Yo quiero un helado de Fresa y caramelo.

- Menú infantil – dijo ella al descuido.

- Lo que me gusta y punto! – dijo fastidiado – Si tanto me recalcas que soy un crío… deberíamos terminar para que te busques alguien a tu altura! – Cho lo miró seria y alarmada a la vez… no dejaría escapar su puerta de entrada a la alta sociedad.

- Claro que no cariño!! – dijo acariciándole sugestivamente el antebrazo – Disculpa… es que ese postre…

- Es el que me gusta… no me dirás que debo comer!

- Está bien… perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… y me gustaría que después del postre vamos a caminar…. Tengo algo que darte…

- Si? – dijo ella entusiasmada – cuántos?

- Cuántos que?

- Cuántos galeones te costó? – Harry la miró anonadado… Si, a estas alturas, Harry quería darle algo, pero una patada en el… - mira que no acepto nada que no sea mas barato que…

- Mira Cho… lo que tengo que regalarte, no importa lo que me costó, lo importante es la intención… o comenzaré a creer que estás conmigo por lo que dicen que soy… o por lo que tengo…

- Claro que no! – dijo nerviosa, y se acercó para darle un beso. Harry, hombre al fin, accedió. Fue un beso seco, brusco y sin sentido, que no le movió una fibra de su ser – te quiero- dijo ella

- Yo… también… -dijo él, y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho...

Después del desastroso almuerzo, donde no faltaron las criticas de Cho, respecto a lo poco exclusivo del lugar, salieron a tomar aire por el pueblo. Cho, no paraba de criticar a cuanta muchacha se cruzara por la calle, y Harry sólo le tenía el brazo… iba perdido… trataba de buscar una forma, para poder declarársele a esa mujer… a quien miraba desconcertado… _"Como llegue a enamorarme de ti?"_ Fue lo primero que se le cruzó en la mente. Antes de salir del pueblo, vio algo que le partió la cabeza. Ginny estaba bien cerca de Ernie McMillan, disfrutando de un helado. Ellos se miraban a los ojos, y él, galantemente, le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, mientras ella sonreía tontamente. Era evidente para Harry, que Ginny le estaba coqueteando. La había visto hacer esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan seductora, tantas veces…. Incluso él mismo había caído embobado ante esas armas de seducción. Se pateó el trasero mentalmente, por estar pasándola tan mal. Para no sufrir, viendo esa escena, casi llevaba a Cho a la rastra. Ella quería ver algunos escaparates más, pero él no quería estar… quería salir del pueblo y sin darse cuenta la llevó hacia una zona, pasando la casa de los gritos, donde había un arroyo. El día estaba radiante de sol, hacía un poco de calor, a pesar de estar en los últimos días de invierno. Se sentó en un tronco, y trató de borrar esa imagen de su Ginny, con Ernie… Miró a Cho, que tenía una cara de asco, observando el paisaje.

- Pensé que este lugar sería estupendo… -dijo acercándosele y sonriéndole – Necesito estar a solas contigo…

- Depende de que me regales tesoro… -dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso apasionado. Harry la atrapó entre sus brazos, y cedió al beso. La oriental sabía como volverlo loco en ese sentido, pero cuando se separaron, los ojos de Harry le jugaron una mala pasada, al mirar los de Cho creyó verlos castaños, como los de ella, y no negros como los de su novia. Parpadeó y volvió a la realidad.

- Te quiero Cho... – la abrazó con fuerzas, tratando de convencerse de lo que decía. Cho bufó.

- Demasiada efusividad Harry!– dijo soltándose, y caminando hacia el arroyo. El la atrapó por la cintura, de atrás, y puso su mentón en el hombro de la chica. Carraspeó y trató de acordarse de un poema… Se acercó a su oído y trató de hacer una voz suave y sensual… casi un susurro… Pero no se acordaba de ninguno de los que había leído. De pronto le vino a la mente uno en particular… y justamente tenía que acordarse de ese…

- "_**Tu aliento es el aliento de las flores**_

_**Tu voz es de los cisnes la armonía;**_

_**Es tu mirada el esplendor del día,**_

_**Y el color de la rosa es tu color….**_

- Ay Harry!! – dijo ella separándose rápidamente, e interrumpiéndolo – no veo la hora de probarme esos vestidos que acabo de comprarme!! – él la miro, algo desilusionado. Habia cortado el momento perfecto.

- Pero yo…

- Si, y tu me los verás cuando termines la escuela… Estoy tan ansiosa de pasar mas tiempo contigo!! Se que dijiste que tienes que ir a esa tonta misión – él se puso serio – pero antes, me concederás al menos una semana… digo… al menos algo para ir a clubes, fiestas, presentarte en sociedad… imaginate, a nosotros del brazo y posando para el Profeta y Corazón de Bruja!! – dijo con cara de ensueño – La pareja perfecta!! – y lo abrazó – perdón… te interrumpí algo? – el negó. Le dio un beso. El una vez que terminó de dárselo, la abrazó… tenía una nueva oportunidad para decirle el poema… Aunque ella no era Ginny…

_**- ...Tú prestas nueva vida y esperanza,**_

_**A un corazón para el amor ya muerto:**_

_**Tú creces de mi vida en el desierto**_

_**Como crece en un páramo la flor."**_

- Que estupideces dices Harry!! – dijo riendo burlonamente - y qué es un páramo? No adornes este momento… quieres que vayamos a un cuarto? tengo ganas de acostarme contigo – él la miró…

- Tenía que decirte algo importante hoy Cho… desde que tu me escribiste hace dos semanas, diciéndome que venías para festejar juntos San Valentín… he tratado de cambiar, de ser algo mas romántico… para que tu…

- Harry!! – dijo riendo – es que… yo no necesito un estúpido novio romántico que se la pase diciéndome tonterías!! esas cosas que dices… crees que las entiendo?

- Pero a toda mujer… - dijo él algo aturdido.

- A quien? No a mi! – mas risas burlonas – A quien podría interesarle unas palabras en rima? A unas tontas que creen en el "Contigo, pan y cebolla?" Déjalo para tus amigas, esa Granger y esa Weasley… esas si que les gustaría vivir bajo un puente con alguien que le diga palabras al oído!!

- Te dije que no hablaras de ellas así… son mis amigas.

- Como sea… – dijo separándose – No quiero un hombre romántico – lo abrazó – quiero un hombre que me brinde lo que quiero… y tu eres el elegido para mi – lo besó con pasión… Harry sólo se quedó quieto… se sentía mal… tenía preparada la cena perfecta… la declaración perfecta… el cuarto perfecto para terminar la velada lo más románticamente posible…pero no tenía a la chica correcta. Cho no quería eso… Cho quería… - Vamos… tienes algo para mi?

- Si – dijo sacando un regalo – Pensé que esto reforzaría nuestro noviazgo – no dijo "Te amo mas que a mi vida", no dijo "quiero comprometerme contigo" No dijo "quiero ser el hombre de tu vida" no dijo "Quiero compartir la vida contigo." Sólo le dio el regalo.

- Ay!! Que emoción!! – dijo la muy rea, aplaudiendo – Quiero ver que es… - rompió el papel desesperadamente y él se quedo mirándola, con las manos en los bolsillos – AYYYYY!!! – dijo al abrir el estuche – Es el collar más estupendo que he visto en mi vida!!! Aunque creo que contigo veré muchos mas estupendos!! No? – El asintió sin ganas.

- Este…

- Ay… cuando lo vean mis amigas!! – dijo sacándolo del estuche – justamente ayer decíamos que toda mujer que se precie de tener status social, debe tener un collar de perlas!!! Y tu adivinaste!!! – te quiero mucho – lo abrazó – Anda, ayúdame a ponerlo – él de mala gana lo hizo – Bien… cómo me queda?

- Digno de una mujer con clase… como tu – dijo mirándola dolido… se sentía miserable… y no quería estar allí – Gracias Harry… - lo besó, metiéndole la lengua en la boca, gesto que asqueó a Harry – Ahora… mi regalo… Vamos… alquilaste un cuarto? – dijo con una voz empalagosa.

- No – mintió – disculpa Cho… pero no me dieron permiso para llegar mañana a la escuela – ella bufó.

- Pero podrías haberte escapado!

- Lo siento… cuando me di cuenta… me había olvidado la capa de mi padre en mi baúl… así que no podré quedarme.

- Bueno… otra vez será… - miró su reloj pulsera – diablos… mira la hora que es!! – suspiró – Tengo que irme, el tren para Londres sale a las cinco!!

- Bien – comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pueblo – Cho… -ella lo miró – espero que entiendas lo importante que eres para mi – dijo poco convencido – Y que si todo sigue así…

- Me estas diciendo que nos casaremos? – dijo ella con el signo pesos en los ojos, digo con cara de ilusión.

- No… bueno, puede que exista una posibilidad… -la abrazó. Quería aferrarse a la idea. Cho era la que quería… no podía ser otra… no podía ser esa muchacha pelirroja que desde que vio a Cho, le rondaba en la cabeza.

- Bien… de cuánto tiempo hablamos? – dijo ella.

- No te prometo nada. – dijo seco – tengo que hacer ese viaje… y no sé cuanto tiempo me lleve… pueden ser meses o años…

- Yo te esperaré… - dijo ella – así tenga que esperar diez años… me caso con Harry Potter, "el elegido" – El no contesto. Ya habían quedado en seguir la relación, y él estaba empeñado en hacerlo, a como diera lugar. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. El tren estaba apunto de partir – Adiós Harry… nos veremos al finalizar el año escolar – lo besó – te veré en el anden 9 ¾ ¡!!

- Te veré allí… amor… - la besó fugazmente – te quiero. – ella subió al tren y se sentó en un compartimiento… Harry caminó hasta encontrar la ventanilla, pero ella no lo miraba… estaba tratando de mirarse en un espejo, la apariencia que tenía con su collar de perlas. El dejó la mano en el vidrio… el tren comenzó a andar. Ella ni se dio cuenta que él se despedía… y el tren comenzó a desaparecer por la vía, dejándolo solo y sintiéndose el tipo mas miserable del mundo.

Esquivó todo el centro del pueblo y se quedó, sentado en un tronco cercano a la casa de los gritos… se estaba haciendo tarde. Por el camino, vio los carruajes regresar al colegio… _"Bien, ya no hay nadie que pueda verme"_ Pensó. Y sin más se dirigió a las tres escobas. Cuando entró a la taberna, Madame Rosmerta, se acercó a saludarlo. El le sonrió amablemente.

- Hola Harry! – dijo alegre – Llegas tarde, Ron y Hermione… ya se fueron… - él la miro.

- Yo… no vengo a buscarlos.

- Tienes algún problema, chico? – dijo ella acariciándole el rostro

- Yo… renté una habitación para esta noche… y quisiera pasar ahí…

- Saben en el colegio que te quedarás aquí? – dijo ella con voz maternal. él lo negó - deberían saberlo? – volvió a negar – bien, sube… me imagino que sabes el número de cuarto.

- Si… y gracias…

- De nada… ve, enseguida te llevo algo de comer.

- No tengo hambre… sólo quiero dormir –ella asintió y lo dejó subir por las escaleras. El pasillo estaba iluminado por farolitos de colores. Rápidamente llegó a la habitación, número 18 y entró. Cuando cerró la puerta, el cuarto mágicamente se iluminó con los adornos de "Fantasía romántica Weasley". Harry se quiso morir. Había planeado todo… para hacerla feliz… pero ella no era Ginny. Sacó su varita, dijo débilmente _"evanesco"_ y todos los adornos desaparecieron. Tomó la botella de Champaña y bebió un sorbo, dos, quería emborracharse… pero ya fastidiado la dejó y se tiró en la cama. Y recordando lo sucedido en el día, no pudo aguantar y lloró… nunca había tenido ganas de llorar tanto… salvo la vez que muriera Sirius… y Dumbledore… Aun así, ese dolor era mas hondo. Había elegido como su novia a una completa desconocida para él… dejando de lado a la que quería… a Ginny. Recordó cada una de las vivencias con Ginny, mientras lloraba y se lamentaba de no haberse dado cuenta antes… Ginny estaba cuando la necesitaba… Ginny lo ayudaba, sin pedir nada a cambio… Ginny fue su mujer sin condiciones… _"A Ginny la extraño…"_ Pensó _"A Ginny la quiero"_ _"Pero ya me hundí hasta el hueso con Cho… no puedo prometerle el mundo y no dárselo… sería poco caballero…"_ y así, dándose cuenta de la tremenda estupidez, una vez mas cometida, se durmió… pensando, o mas bien obligándose a soñar con el amor de su vida… Cho.

**Nota de la autora:** Si!! Cuando escribí este capitulo, me sentí altamente gratificada al poder exteriorizar en palabras todo lo que pienso de la ChangCho!! Perdonen si ha alguno de ustedes le agrada el personaje, pero a mi no!! Creen que fui demasiado ruda al describirla de esta manera? Pues yo creo que me quedé corta!!

Y Harry? Habían visto a un chico tan… (no diré la palabra que suelen decir aquí en Argentina, pero la mayoría de los que viven aquí sabrán a cual me refiero… la que empieza con Bo… y tiene seis letras!!) Harry, que todavía sigue con la misma? Es para morirse…

Dejen comentarios respecto a todas estas inquietudes…

Próximo capitulo… el numero 12… Harry tiene una charla con Ron… Que le confesará a su amigo pelirrojo? Eso lo veremos en el próximo. miércoles!!

Saludos Silvia


	13. Aceptando la realidad, a medias

**Hola!! Gracias por elegir esta historia, y dejarme tantos saludos!! El review que mas me impresionó fue uno que solo dijo "Ay!" No se que quiso decir pero lo tomaré como si le hubiera gustado. Recuerden que agradezco en general y no particularmente porque no tengo tiempo para hacerlo!! (Aparte la memoria ya me falla y no me acuerdo de los nombres…)**

**Creo que aquí dejé en la otra pagina… pero no diré nada mas, esperando que les guste. No es gran cosa, pero es lo que hay!!**

**Ahora nobleza obliga, debo agradecer a todas aquellas almas anónimas que despues de leer el capitulo anterior, pasaron a formar las filas del "Club de fans Against Changcho!" Entidad creada con el solo fin de hacer desaparecer a ese personaje inutil de la saga de Rowling (Gracias a Merlín eso se vio en el sexto libro!!) Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo….**

**Capitulo 13**

**Aceptando la realidad…. A medias**

La mañana resultó ser un poco gris… no sólo en cuanto a tiempo, sino a los pensamientos de varios chicos en Griffindor.

Ginny se levantaba, sin ganas de hacerlo, rogando no encontrarse con Harry. El verle la cara de felicidad, no lo soportaría. Había discutido con Ron, a causa de Ernie McMillan. Su hermano le reprochaba el que estuviera cometiendo el mismo error al precipitarse en esa relación como lo hizo con Dean. Y recordó con dolor las palabras del pelirrojo cuando antes de abandonar la sala común, le gritó _"Todo lo haces para olvidarte de Harry, pero no te das cuenta que nunca lo has logrado, ni nunca lo lograras!"_ Metió la cara en el agua fría. Quizás así se olvidara de todo. Cuando levantó la cara para mirarse en el espejo, vió sus ojos hinchados. Había llorado demasiado. Y no quería hacerlo más. Se vistió lo más casual posible. Era domingo, así que tenía el día libre. Bajó lentamente hacia la sala común, y se encontró de lleno con Hermione, que la esperaba justo al pie de las escaleras. Ginny sonrió, y Hermione sin decirle buenos días, la tomó del brazo y la llevó aparte.

- He tratado de que Ron no te encuentre primero…

- Buenos días Hermione… - dijo ella sin darle importancia al comentario de su amiga – Ya desayunaste?

- No, y no me cambies de tema… te he estado observando todo el día de ayer…

- No serías tu si no lo hicieras amiga!! – se soltó y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

- Bien… - dijo la castaña – Suelta…- la miró.

- Qué quieres que suelte? – dijo acomodándose la coleta del pelo.

- Qué hay entre tú y Ernie?

- Nada… - dijo serena - Nos estamos conociéndonos… no soy su novia, aunque él me ha dicho que le gusto… - Sonrió.

- Vaya… al menos no cometes los errores de siempre!!

- Hermione, no te extralimites! – dijo seria – Aprendí cuando anduve con Dean. No quiero apresurarme. Ernie es un chico lindo y agradable… quiero darme la oportunidad de conocerlo y…

- Qué pasó con Harry? – dijo Hermione, extrañada por el comentario de la pelirroja.

- Pues se vería con Cho en Hogsmeade y le declararía su amor… - dijo ella prendiéndose los botones de su cardigan – sabes si llegó?

- No te hagas la tonta! – dijo Hermione enojada – me has estado esquivando desde el viernes… y ustedes ni se hablaban… es mas salían corriendo, huyendo uno del otro!

- No seas tonta! – rió - no viste que fuimos al pueblo juntos? Estuvimos toda la mañana escogiendo la joya que le daría a Cho…

- Y qué pasó el jueves… en la cabaña de Hagrid? – Ginny trató de esquivar la mirada… no quería decírselo. Sabía lo que su amiga opinaría, así que mintió.

- Bien… llegué, él estaba muy bien vestido, y había decorado la cabaña estupendamente… entonces, cenamos… la comida era exquisita, charlamos de muchas cosas, y le di algunos consejos para que tratara de prestar atención a las idioteces que dijera su novia...

- Ginny…

- Me dijiste que te contara y lo haré!! – dijo exasperándose – Después de cenar… bailamos. Me mostró como había aprendido nuevos pasos contigo, y luego bailamos a mi estilo…. Después – Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente y su respiración a agitarse. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado después, pero haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, mintió descaradamente – Después, me leyó el discurso que le diría… la declaración que le haría a Cho… no sabes, me hizo llorar de emoción. Y entonces, me di cuenta que lo mío con él es una causa perdida… – sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas – Harry la ama, y fin de la discusión – se levantó – ya es tiempo de que deje en paz a Harry. El ya eligió… Tengo hambre, vamos al comedor? – Hermione trató de ver en sus ojos si decía la verdad. No sabiendo si creerle o no, asintió y tomadas de la mano, salieron por el retrato.

En el comedor se encontraron con Ron, que les había guardado un lugar, bastante amplio. Hermione se acercó y le dió un cariñoso beso y abrazo. Ron le correspondió y luego miró a su hermana. La pelirroja le sonrió, y él sólo hizo una mueca con los labios. Ginny trataría de que ese día no tuviera contratiempos ni peleas con su hermano. Entendía esa sobreprotección que le brindaba, aunque a veces, la exasperaban tantos cuidados.

- Cómo amaneciste cielo? – le preguntó Hermione.

- Bien… aunque Harry me despertó cuando fue a bañarse… – Ginny levantó la cabeza. El estaba en el colegio.

- Tan temprano? – dijo Hermione – no pasaría con su novia…

- Prometida. – corrigió Ginny.

- Bueno, eso…. Hasta el mediodía?

- Al parecer, Cho debía estudiar para un exámen – dijo Ron tomando jugo – pero pregúntaselo a él – dijo mirando hacia la puerta de entrada – allí viene – Ginny giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver llegar al comedor, con ese andar tan sensual, al hombre de su vida. Suspiró resignada. Ya no lo era. Ella debía sacarlo de su corazón a como diera lugar. Bajó la mirada a medida que él se acercaba, y comenzó a desayunar. Harry, había visto esa melena pelirroja desde que entró al salón. Como no divisarla, si era tan brillante como el sol. Iluminaba el mundo con sólo pensar en ella. Pero decidió no mirarla. Hacer de cuenta de que todo había resultado perfecto… su desastroso compromiso quedaría en el más profundo de sus secretos. Era como si él hubiera hecho una promesa irrompible con su yo interior. Cualquiera que lo dijera, moriría. Respiró profundamente antes de llegar. Saludó a todos como si nada y se sentó al lado de su amigo. – Pensé que te ahogarías en la ducha – dijo riendo Ron. El le pegó en la cabeza.

- Déjalo Ron – dijo Ginny. La miró. Ella le sonreía – Tenía que desaparecer las marcas de la pasión! – y todos rieron. Se puso rojo.

- Graciosa! – dijo y tomó un sorbo de jugo.

- Muchos besos Potter? – preguntó con picardía.

- Sólo unos cuantos… - dijo al descuido.

- Bien…. Te quedarás callado haciéndote el importante o contarás cómo te fue en tu cita romántica? – Cada palabra de la pelirroja dolía como la maldición crucciatus. Primero, porque las decía ella, segundo porque, parecía que ella sabía del fracaso de su cita, y se lo refregaba en la cara.

- Qué quieres saber? – dijo dejando la copa de golpe y mirándola serio. – Como me fue, si aceptó, o si la pase bien en la cama? – ella lo miró con rabia. Ron y Hermione abrieron la boca.

- Ahorrate los comentarios sexuales y dinos cómo te fue… – dijo Ron – TE aceptó o no?

- Cómo no iba a aceptar Ron? – dijo Ginny roja – es Harry Potter! El más encantador muchacho que haya en Hogwarts!!

- No te burles…

- Ella debe amarlo hasta morir, no?

- Pues si… - dijo mirándola – tienes algún problema con eso?

- Claro que no Harry… – dijo ella cambiando el tono – perdona si piensas que me burlo, es solo que…. Eres como la familia… es lógico que quiera conocer como te fue… al fin y al cabo me siento comprometida con esto. – Tenia que mentir…. Y convencer, aunque en eso se le partiera el corazón.

- Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry.

- Bueno… yo te di las clases, recuerdas?

- Si, claro… -Ginny salió momentáneamente de la conversación, levantando la vista, y sonriendo coquetamente a alguien. Harry giró hacia donde veía la pelirroja. Ernie, sentado en su mesa, la saludaba con un beso tirado al aire, y sonreía estúpidamente hacia la mesa de Griffindor. Se dió vuelta y miró a Ginny. Ella le devolvía el saludo con las mejillas rosadas. – Y parece que no soy el único que debe contar cosas… ahora que recuerdo…. – ella lo miró – te vi, muy ocupada ayer por la tarde… - qué se supone que hacías con ese Ernie?

- Nada del otro mundo… - dijo ella, revolviendo la avena descuidadamente.

- No me pareció eso cuando los vi, saboreando tan juntitos el helado!! – Trató de disfrazar las palabras para que no se notara la rabia que tenía al decirlas… y lo logro a medias, porque Hermione se dio cuenta del ataque de celos… Aun así ella no dijo nada.

- No me hables de eso, Harry! – bufó Ron – Todavía me debes una explicación de tu comportamiento Ginevra!

- No tengo que decirte nada! – dijo ella ofendida – No maté a nadie…

- Pero no se vería bien, que una chica, dos días después de cortar con su novio, ande de arrumacos con otro! – dijo Harry. Ella lo miró, y con sus ojos castaños bien abiertos trató de gritarle "_hipócrita!"_

- Sólo estaba disfrutando de un lindo día! – tomó jugo – Y para tu información Ron, Ernie y yo no somos novios… no quiero apresurar las cosas. El es distinto a todos los chicos que conocí. Es atento, educado… y alegre! – rieron – Si lo es, aunque no lo crean… y pienso que vale la pena… – Harry sintió una punzada de odio – Así que lo tomaré con calma… quizás me enamore de él, mas pronto de lo pensado… - y sonrió.

- Bien! – dijo Harry levantando la copa – porque se cumplan todos los deseos!! Los tuyos Hermione, con los de Ron – chocaron las copas – Los míos con Cho – Ginny chocó fuerte la copa - y los tuyos Ginevra… – dijo con rabia y al chocar las copas de oro hicieron chispas – que todos seamos felices!!

- Que así sea!! – dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez, sin notar las miradas que se mantenían Ginny y Harry.

- Por qué no desayunamos y luego disfrutamos de un día de Quiddich? – dijo Ron.

- Bien, por mi no hay problemas – dijo Harry.

- Por mi, tampoco… – dijo Hermione – Ron me ha estado enseñando! – todos rieron. Harry miró a Ginny.

- Qué hay de ti?

- Bien… - Se levantó, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta – yo paso.

- Por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

- Pues porque… - y vieron acercarse a Ernie – Quedé con Ernie en pasar el día… tu sabes, conversando! Adiós, los veré en el almuerzo!!! – Al encontrarse con el chico de Hufflepuff, este le tomó la mano y la besó ceremoniosamente. Ginny sonrió y tomados del brazo salieron del comedor.

- Sabes que ese idiota me habló ayer después de la cena? – dijo Ron, algo molesto.

- Eh? – dijo Harry saliendo del shock.

- Que Ernie, me paró en la salida del comedor y me dijo – Ron imitó al chico – "Disculpa Weasley, podríamos hablar un minuto?" Ja, yo me lo quería comer vivo!

- No seas tonto… qué te dijo? – preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno, para hacerla corta, me dijo que Ginny era una muchacha estupenda y que si yo no ponía objeciones… bueno que pretendía algo mas que amistad… - Bufó – menudo alcornoque!!

- Qué?- dijo Harry, aun no pudiendo cerrar la boca de la sorpresa – que te paró para decirte qué?

- Que le gusta mi hermana, Harry! Que entendía que yo era un hermano sobreprotector, pero que él no quería problemas. Que si fuera necesario, para que supiera que no quiere tomarla en broma, le mandaría una carta a mis padres, para contarle de sus intenciones.

- Eso te dijo? – preguntó Hermione – Wow! Ginny se sacó la lotería con este!- dijo metiendo cizaña. Harry a estas alturas, tenía el cerebro hervido de lo caliente que estaba. – y qué mas?

- Que me pedía permiso para… - rió – como dijo? Ah, si, cortejarla… tremendo idiota que es!

- Tu hermana tiene derecho a ser feliz, Ron – dijo Hermione – y que mejor que un chico que la respeta y que sea honesto con sus sentimientos? – miraba a Harry. El estaba todavía anonadado. – Además, Ginny me dijo esta mañana, que le gustaba… que sentía que este era el indicado.

- No! – Gritó levantándose de la mesa – no, puede ser verdad!

- Qué Harry? – dijeron los dos amigos –

- Que… que… Qué bueno que Ginny al fin encontrara su alma gemela!!! – dijo fingiendo entusiasmo - tanto que dice que no tiene suerte para el amor… -lo corrigió, pero ninguno de sus amigos se tragó el discursito.

- Bueno, no es nada seguro… – dijo Ron – Ya la escuchaste… en unas de esas se le cruza un hipogrifo y se enamora – rieron.

- Lo bueno es que ella está dispuesta a intentarlo. Me alegro… Se imaginan, toda una camada de pelirrojos pomposos y presumidos como Ernie? – Harry la miró.

- Qué diablos estás diciendo? – dijeron Harry Y Ron.

- Que si las cosas siguen así… ellos se casarán y tendrán hijos no? Ay Ron, imaginate, todos en "Villa Weasley!!" -. Dijo sonriendo y con ojos soñadores.

- Villa qué? – Preguntó Harry mas atormentado al imaginarse a Ginny y Ernie con hijos, que intrigado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Hermione tiene la idea de que todos vivamos cerca de la madriguera… hasta tu. – dijo Ron, torciendo los ojos.

- Si, yo también lo había pensado… - dijo algo apagado.

- Pues así se haría realidad!! – dijo Hermione – Estaría la madriguera, nuestra casa Ron, La casa de Harry y Cho – él sintió un nudo en el estómago – Y bueno... si todo sigue así, la casa de Ginny y Ernie – Harry la miró dolido _"Anda Hermione, clava el puñal mas hondo, que aún respiro!" _

- Bueno, la charla es algo surrealista, y aunque esta muy buena, yo… me tengo que ir… - dijo Harry tratando de escapar.

- No íbamos al campo e Quiddich? – dijo Hermione.

- Claro, pero no iré vestido así, me pondré mi uniforme – Ron se levantó.

- En ese caso, yo voy contigo….

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala común… Ron a duras penas le mantenía el paso. Estaba furioso, dolido, triste y no tenía ninguna gana de ir al campo de Quiddich. Lo único que quería era hundirse en su cama y desaparecer. Cada paso que daba a su vida de adulto era asquerosamente patético. Su noviazgo con Cho, el pedirle ayuda a su amiga, el enamorarse perdidamente de su amiga…. Se paró en seco, y Ron que venía distraído se lo llevó por delante. El ni se inmutó. Trataba de entender lo que había dicho…. El se había enamorado perdidamente de su amiga. Mientras entraba a su cuarto trató de analizar esa frase… Buscó como autómata el uniforme y se sentó en la cama. Se quitó la ropa y se puso el pantalón beige y el suéter rayado. Ron lo miraba escudriñándolo. El estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Mientras se colocaba las medias, volvió al análisis de la frase.

"… _yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi amiga…" _

"Bien Harry, analicemos… por qué carajo dijiste semejante estupidez_?"_

"_Bueno… a la luz de los acontecimientos…. "_

"Cuáles?"

"_Cómo cuales? Ese estúpido pomposo de mierda de McMillan te la esta robando… y tu tienes deseos, aunque te agrada Ernie, de romperle cada centímetro de hueso que tiene! Te parece poco?_

"No, pero sigamos… puedes tener celos de una amiga…"

"_No los tienes de Hermione, y eso que con Ron ya pasó la etapa de los_ _besos!"_

"Está bien…"

"_Por que te enamoraste de Ginny entonces?"_

"Cómo por qué? Es obvio!"

"_Dímelo, yo, tu subconsciente no lo sabe…" _

"Como que no los sabes? si te la pasas pensando en ella y no como amiga!!"

"_Bueno, eso es porque tu me contagias!"_

"Estúpida mente!!"

"_Ey No insultes!! yo sólo soy un reflejo de tus sentimientos!" _

"Esta bien! Me gusta, es hermosa, graciosa, alegre…. Capaz de sacarte de un pozo depresivo con solo una mirada, una sonrisa…. Es especial y con ella me siento completo!!"

"_Sin olvidar las espectaculares piernas"_

"y su piel… su perfume tan exquisito que es capaz de dejarte desmemoriado de por vida… Satisfecho con tu respuesta?"

- Estarás mucho tiempo estirando la media? – dijo Ron sacándolo de su intrincada mente – Es que ya la llevas por la ingle! – Harry bajo la vista y observó que sus medias escarlata parecían un can-can. Las bajó rápidamente y se puso las botas. – En que piensas?

- En nada – dijo secamente.

- Vamos… - Ron le sonrió – es que tan bien la pasaste anoche con tu… "prometida"? – él lo miro. Tenía ganas de desahogarse… Pero tenía miedo, después de todo, se trataba de Ron.

- Vamos a jugar – se levantó y fue a su baúl, por su escoba –

- Harry…

- Qué quieres que te diga? – preguntó molesto. Sacó la escoba y pateó la tapa del baúl que se cerró con fuerza.

- Qué te sucede?

- Mi vida apesta! – dijo colérico – eso sucede!

- Sabes que soy tu amigo… - le decía mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- No tengo ganas de hablar…. – decía Harry meneando furiosamente la escoba en su hombro.

- Pero si alguna vez necesitas desahogarte… - fueron las palabras exactas.

- Siempre esta Hermione, molestando… - dijo en un tono de voz apagado.

- Bueno… podemos decirle que no te sentías bien… - trató de convencerlo Ron.

- Pero… no, olvídalo. Vamos a jugar, en unas de esas se me pasa…

- Si… - Ron lo seguía – Harry, te fue bien con Cho?

- Digamos que sigue siendo mi novia…

- Te comprometiste con ella?

- No – Ron se detuvo en seco. Harry seguía caminando por la sala.

- Espérate ahí! – gritó el pelirrojo. Harry se detuvo y lo miró. Ron se acercó y lo tomó de un brazo tumbándolo en un sofá de la sala – Nos dijiste que te había aceptado!

- Qué querías que te dijera? – preguntó – Que fue una porquería de cita?

- Tan malo fue? – dijo con cara de lástima su amigo.

- Cho, no es ni lo que aparenta! – dijo con un dejo de voz - Es…es… -trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para definirla, pero no podía.

- Es una… materialista? – Harry miró a su amigo y con todo el dolor del alma, asintió – Te lo dijimos cientos de veces… pero…

- No importa. Yo… estoy dispuesto a seguir con ella.- dijo tercamente.

- Aunque no la quieras? – le preguntó Ron. Harry lo miró pálido y luego asintió, levantándose del sillón.

- Ron no entenderías nunca… - se iba. Ron se levantó también

- Aunque te mueras de amor por mi hermana? – se paró en seco y giró para ver la cara sonriente de su amigo. - Es eso no? Por eso dices que tu vida apesta… te diste cuenta de que mi hermana existe! – mas sonriente.

- Pero…. Qué dices? – preguntó nervioso.

- Caíste en la trampa del amor…

- No seas ridículo! – dijo algo colorado.

- Por eso te pones furioso cuando ahora Ernie la corteja… y ella ha decidido…

- Qué?

- Bueno… que Ernie es un buen chico… tu sabes esas cosas…

- No me importa… ya te lo dije estoy con Cho!

- Pero eres estúpido o qué? – dijo su amigo – Piensas seguir con esa que ni te calienta, y dejas a la que realmente te importa?

- No sabes lo que dices… mira… puede que esté confundido… que… en cierta manera, haya entendido mal el mensaje… con… Ginny y… bueno haya confundido la verdad de los acontecimientos… - bufó – y que en cierta manera yo…

- Te enamoraste – Harry se sentó abatido, y se tomó la cara con las manos.

- Si – Ron se acercó y lo palmeó.

- Te entiendo… - él lo miró. Esperaba un golpe en la cara de su amigo, por fijarse en su hermana, pero en realidad su amigo lo estaba animando – Es algo que los Weasley no podemos evitar… - suspiró sonriente.

- Eh? – dijo confundido.

- Es parte de nuestro encanto… agradamos a todo el mundo!! – Harry sonrió – Mírame a mi… la bruja mas inteligente de la escuela babea por mi!! – Harry rió burlón – y ahora el mago más importante… el que venció al "que no debe ser nombrado" babeando por mi hermanita… Los Weasley somos irresistibles…

- Estás loco! – dijo él. – Aun así… no creo…

- Qué te pasa?

- No puedo decirle, después de lo que pasó… - se quedó callado. Miró a Ron, que lo observaba tratando de entender qué quería decir. Con los nervios, casi había delatado la maravillosa noche que pasara con Ginny. Eso no lo contaría nunca. Una cosa era que Ron acepte que se enamorara de Ginny, y otra muy distinta era que aceptara que su amigo se tirara a su hermana. – Ella además está interesada en alguien mas… aparte ahora está Ernie. – Ron lo miró y pensó: "_si será estupido! Si supiera que ese alguien más es él…_"Sonrió.

- Díselo!! – lo animó.

- NO! – dijo – no entiendes? Yo…. Estoy con Cho… le prometí… que… - en eso el cuadro se abrió y vieron una melena castaña, entrar apresurada – Por favor Ron… de esto ni una palabra a Hermione… - dijo en voz baja.

- Estás loco? – susurró – sabiendo lo fastidiosa que es?

- De qué hablan? – dijo ella.

- Cosas de hombres… – dijo Ron – Vamos al campo de Quiddich –Hermione lo miró – Deja de hacer esas miradas Hermione, vamos a jugar!

- Pero yo… Harry te sientes bien? – dijo mirando a su amigo.

- Si, claro! por qué no iba a estarlo? Mi vida es estupenda…. Y tengo a la novia que elegí – Dijo con sarcasmo. Y sin decir mas, y bastante apresurados, salieron de allí hacia los terrenos del castillo.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… Harry ya aceptó su realidad! Pero todavía cree en los idealismos y en el cumplimiento de la palabra dada… Iluso!

En el próximo capitulo…. Mi cumpleaños… y Ginny cantará una vieja canción de Julio Iglesias, cuyo estribillo reza: "Tropecé de nuevo y con la misma piedra…" Les dejo con la intriga.

No esperen romanticismo en estos capítulos… la cosa se pondrá algo peliaguda, entre los protagonistas… Venganzas, sangre… (Mentira!!), pero si habrá muchas peleas, e indiferencia.

Dejen reviews!!


	14. Volviendo a tropezar

**Muchísimas Gracias a todos los que me envían salutaciones por mi onomástico…. (Para que voy a andar con palabras rebuscadas!! Gracias por desearme Feliz Cumple!!) Y también gracias por los comentarios vertidos sobre esta historia.**

**Ahora bien… ni el mas halagador review, me hará pasar la bronca y/o desazón que acabo de tener, al ver la foto de Harry besando a la ChangCho-na!! Aghhh!! (Mejor me reservo el exabrupto) **

**Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo…. Espero que les guste. Yo me voy a tomar la presión sanguínea…. Con los años que tengo, no estoy para disgustos!! **

**Capitulo 14**

**Volviendo a tropezar…**

El día estaba más que perfecto para volar en escoba. Y mucho más si querías despejar la mente y salir de la vida apestosa que podrías tener, al menos por unas horas. Siempre volar fue terapéutico para Harry. Allí podía pensar, sin la constante intromisión de Hermione, o los confusos divagues de Ron. Pero se le estaba haciendo difícil, cuando a su alrededor escuchaba a una temerosa Hermione, gritar que se caía de la escoba y a un colérico Ron que la regañaba por no poner en práctica todo lo que le había enseñado.

- Te juro Hermione, eres una excelente bruja en cuanto a lanzar hechizos y pociones se refiere…. Pero para la escoba estás negada!!

- Ayúdame Ronald!! – decía mientras caía en picada – Tengo miedo!!

- Sujétate de la escoba y por amor de Dios, no te sueltes!! – decía Ron y volaba a su lado para ayudarla. Harry ya no los aguantaba. Así que tomando con firmeza el mango de su saeta de fuego, se elevó por los aires y se alejó de la pareja de tórtolos. Estaba suspendido, cerca de unas nubes… podía ver todo los terrenos de Hogwarts desde su posición… El bosque prohibido…. La cabaña de Hagrid… recordó la noche del ensayo general y sintió un escalofrío. Fue el momento más emocionante de su vida y del que más se arrepentía. Más, incluso, que emperrarse en ir al ministerio en su quinto año para salvar a Sirius… y todos sabemos qué pensaba Harry de ese incidente. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse de los pensamientos a la pelirroja, pero una vez que enfocó los ojos hacia el lago, tuvo que aferrarse a su escoba para no caerse de la desazón. Sentados bajo su árbol preferido, se encontraban Ginny y Ernie, bien juntos y tomados de la mano. Sintió una furia tremenda nacer desde su interior, y tuvo el irrefrenable deseo de volar hasta allí y romperle la cabeza a ese niño con modales amanerados…. Y recorrió quince metros, hasta que su racionalidad volvió, y se convenció que no podía hacer nada. Que él solito había decidido estar con Cho Chang… no sabía si ella sería la elegida, pero al menos pondría empeño en que la relación funcionara. ( n/a:_what an idiot!)_

Durante el almuerzo Ginny no se dejó ver… sólo tuvieron contacto con la pelirroja un rato a la hora siesta en la sala común. Hermione estaba tejiendo gorros para los elfos, cuando el retrato se abrió y entró una Ginny bastante colorada y sonriendo. Se fijó por todos los lugares de la sala y divisando a Hermione, se sentó junto a ella y cruzó los brazos. Harry llegó a los diez minutos, y a los quince lo hizo Ron con su viejo tablero de ajedrez mágico. Nadie habló al menos por unos minutos. Ginny tenía la mirada perdida en el fuego… Hermione, miraba callada cada una de las facciones de la pelirroja por si se delataba en algún gesto. Harry miraba a Ginny. Sentía que el corazón se le salía por decirle lo que sentía, pero se daba pequeños golpecitos en la sien, tratando de repetir el nombre de su novia oriental. Y Ron… miraba a Hermione, tratando de entender cómo es que la muchacha mas inteligente de Hogwarts, no se daba cuenta de que ningún elfo tomaba los gorros que dejaba desperdigados por la sala… Realmente para algunas cosas, Hermione era bastante lerda.

Ginny salió de su letargo y lo miró. Harry le mantuvo la mirada. Ella murió de pasión. Sentía que esos ojos verdes la fulminaban… Bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra roída… si seguía mirándolo sucumbiría una vez más… Y eso no quería hacerlo…. O si? Harry miró esos ojos castaños y deseó por todos los cielos que en ese momento sólo estuvieran en el universo Ginny y él, como una especie de Adán y Eva, en el paraíso… sin nadie que los vuelque a lo prohibido, porque nada entre ellos sería prohibido… sólo la tentación del cuerpo de uno y otro disfrutándose mutuamente… Bajó la mirada rápidamente hacia la alfombra deshilachada… si seguía con esa sensación, se le tiraría encima y la besaría, sin importarle Ron o cualquiera que estuviera en ese momento en la sala.

- Harry!! – gritó Ron – Te encuentras bien?

- Si – contestó a secas.

- Jugamos ajedrez?

- No.

- Anda amigo! – dijo suplicante.

- Para qué quieres que juegue, si siempre me ganas? – dijo ofuscado. Ginny sonrió burlona.

- Anda si? – dijo suplicante el pelirrojo.

- Juega con Hermione! – dijo cruzando los brazos…

- No! – Hermione lo miró.

- Por qué no quieres jugar conmigo Ronald?

- Pues porque… tu… me sacas de quicio cuando comentas en voz alta cada una de las posibilidades que tienes para mover una maldita pieza! – dijo acomodando los alfiles.

- Perdona, pero algunos tenemos que concentrarnos!! – dijo ella razonablemente.

- Por qué no lo haces en voz baja?

- Están peleando otra vez? – dijo Ginny – Esto es una especie de jueguito erótico que terminará en la sala de menesteres con una sesión de stripchezz? – Ron y Hermione se pusieron rojos de verdad y Ginny no aguantó más la carcajada… Harry rió también

- Muy graciosa Hermanita! – dijo Ron – Veremos si ríes así, cuando mamá se entere de que…

- De qué? – dijo Ginny levantándose del sillón y blandiendo su varita. – De qué puede enterarse nuestra madre Ronald?

- Pues de que… de que andas con uno y con otro… que andas de coqueta! – le reprochó, mientras tiraba las torres al tablero, algo nervioso.

- Pues díselo! Y mamá se enterará de lo que haces con Hermione en la sala de menesteres! – dijo cerrando los puños – Crees que esa información que dices tener, sea más valiosa que la que yo tengo?

- Estás chiflada! – gritó Ron – Ni se te ocurra Ginevra!

- Oh el pequeño Ronniekins tiene miedo de que mami le de una zurra por tirarse a su novia! – y rió. Pero fue Hermione quien se levantó, seria, se acercó a la pelirroja, y sin más le dió una cachetada. Ron Y Harry se levantaron para separarlas, pero no hubo necesidad. Ginny se había quedado estupefacta, con lágrimas en los ojos y tomándose la mejilla, mirando a su amiga.

- Si tu estás frustrada… es tu problema! – dijo gritando Hermione – Yo no tengo la culpa de que las cosas no te salgan como tu deseas… ni Ron tampoco! Así que deja de amenazar!!! Realmente pensé que habías madurado… pero se ve que aún estás trastornada por él!! Madura de una vez, y no te metas en mi relación con Ron!! - y salió hecha un demonio, por el cuadro. Ron, miró con rabia a su hermana y siguió a su novia. Harry la miraba sin entender, por qué había tenido ese arranque... Ginny se sentó en la butaca y comenzó a llorar.

- Ginny… - dijo él sentándose en el suelo y tomándole las manos

- Suéltame… -dijo ella – soy un monstruo… como pude decir esas barbaridades…

- No te apenes – trataba de animarla.

- Que no me apene?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Harry, debería estar cavando una fosa y enterrándome ahí… no tengo perdón! Por qué salté con esas incoherencias? Lastimé a Hermione, y yo pensé que lo tomaría a broma!!

- Bueno, ella también te ha dicho cosas duras… - dijo, tratando de justificar el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

- Pero no… ella nunca… tengo que buscarla y pedirle perdón… – trató de levantarse.

- No te apures… deja que se le pase, y mañana le hablas… necesito contarte algo…

- Qué? – dijo ella, levantando la mirada y perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes… "_No, No Harry no me cuentes lo bien que te fue con ella… hoy no lo soportaría_" – mira, no creo que pueda…

- Por favor!! – dijo tomándole las manos – Tienes que saber cómo me fue en… la cita.

- No tengo que saberlo! Ni quiero saberlo!!– dijo soltándose bruscamente - ya estoy satisfecha con el resultado… - él la miró – digo, te fue bien… eso es lo importante. Los detalles… No vienen al caso contarlos!

- Pero has sido mi maestra! Necesito que hablemos!! Por favor!! Es lo último que te pido!! Si? – Ella no pudo negarse a esos ojos.

- Está bien… - se acomodó en la butaca.

- No – dijo él levantándose – aquí no.

- Dónde quieres… -lo miró. Ella captó la intención en su mirada – no creo que sea conveniente… No.

- Vamos… sólo será una vez mas… sólo te contaré lo que pasó… tengo algo para ti, sabes? – sonrió. Ella arqueó las cejas.

- No es necesario… te dije que me conformaba con un gracias…

- Pero hazme ese ultimo favor!! Vamos, di que si! – la abrazó al descuido y sintió ese choque de energías tan excitante. Aun así no la soltó. – Qué dices… - dijo haciendo una voz seductora – vienes o no?

- Ahora?

- No tontita – dijo tomándole el mentón – Esta noche… a la misma hora…

- Por qué no la sala de los menesteres…

- Porque ese no es nuestro sitio… - Ella lo miró y él se puso rojo – No es… nuestro sitio… de estrategias!

- Ah…

- Entonces… vienes?

- Está bien… pero será la ultima vez, prometido?

- Prometido…

- Harry, crees que Hermione pueda perdonarme?

- Haz la cara de perrito abandonado que haces cuando quieres algo.

- Cuál cara? – dijo sin entender.

- Vamos, he visto como haces esas muecas para pedirle algo a Ron… y él cae.

- No seas tonto! – él rió – crees que tendrá el mismo efecto en ella?

- Nadie se resiste al encanto Weasley! – dijo convencido – Bueno… me voy a descansar… te veo en la noche… - y se perdió por la escalera rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos.

- Sólo tu – dijo ella suspirando – sólo tu te resistes a él, y lo rechazas… - y con más lágrimas de arrepentimiento por su estúpido comportamiento, se quedó sentada en el sillón.

Después de la cena, decidió que antes de llegar a su encuentro con Harry, pasaría por el cuarto de su cuñada y le rogaría perdón… Pensó que lo más factible sería ponerse de rodillas e implorar, porque conociendo a Hermione, debería recurrir a medidas extremas… No en vano, recordaba la vez que Hermione y Ron, se pelearon antes de su noviazgo, porque él se había burlado de ella. Y ella y Ron sólo se amigaron cuando a su hermano lo envenenaron… luego pensó "_Tendré que envenenarme para que me perdone?"_

Llegó al cuarto de las chicas de séptimo y golpeó la puerta. Al instante apareció Lavender Brown, y la miró sonriente. Ella le preguntó por Hermione y la muchacha le permitió la entrada. Cerca de su cama encaramada en su escritorio, estaba Hermione… haciendo tareas. Cuando levantó la vista, miró a la pelirroja y su rostro se puso serio de repente. Ginny tomó aire, dándose valor, y fue hacia el escritorio. Hermione, siguió escribiendo como si nada. Ginny carraspeó, pero Hermione no dio señales de querer hablar. La pelirroja suspiró. Sería una empresa bastante difícil.

- Qué haces? – dijo para romper el hielo. Hermione no dijo nada – Es una noche muy linda… ya cenaste? las papas estaban para morirse…

- Qué quieres? – dijo secamente – Dudo que hayas venido sólo para decirme que tal estuvo la cena – Ginny se puso roja. – Si no te diste cuenta, yo estaba cenando… ahórrate …

- Hermione – dijo ella – Yo quiero hablar contigo…

- Pero yo no! – dijo con voz severa.

- Aunque sea… sólo escúchame, si? No te pido que… hables… sólo quiero que… – Ella siguió escribiendo y no dijo nada. Era la señal que le indicaba a Ginny que al menos, Hermione la escucharía. – yo… soy una tremenda idiota… - la castaña bufó – Si, es que… no sé por qué fui tan tonta en decir esas estupideces… - Respiró – mira, yo nunca haría lo que dije… decirle a mi madre nada, pero es que Ron me sacó de quicio!! – Hermione la miró – Siempre está refregándome cada una de las trastadas que me mando con los chicos… haciendo entender que yo soy una coqueta sin remedio!! – Sus ojos se aguaron – y yo tengo que quedarme callada… porque sé que tiene algo de razón… pero lo que dije… sé que no tengo perdón… lo siento. – bajó su cabeza.

- Ginny… - dijo ella en un tono mas maternal – Me heriste mucho… sabes que mi relación con tu hermano es… llega hasta… bueno ya sabes… pero no quiero que todo el mundo sepa qué hacemos cuando estamos solos… me hiciste quedar mal frente a Harry… y quién sabe cuantos más habrán escuchado…

- No había nadie… pero eso no es lo que importa – se acercó y se tiró al suelo – perdóname!!

- Levántate por favor – dijo su amiga colorada – no tienes que llegar al extremo…

- Pero… lo haré, si corre peligro la amistad que tenemos… tienes razón, estoy frustrada…. Harry está con esa infeliz… y él me manda mensajes que confundo… me mira de una manera, y luego, cuando habla, borra lo que entiendo en su mirada…

- Estas chiflada! – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Te das cuenta? – preguntó secándose las lágrimas – él me tiene trastornada! Por eso, no tomes en cuenta lo que dije hoy… fue un intento de abochornar a mi hermano… una inocente broma, sólo que no medí las consecuencias y que en eso te lastimaba a ti.

- Está bien… pero…

- Volvemos a ser las amigas de siempre?

- Si – dijo ella y se abrazaron.

- Gracias Hermi!!

- Pero aún siento que no eres tan honesta conmigo – ella se separó y la miró sin entender –no me has contado qué pasó realmente en la cabaña de Hagrid esa noche.

- No hay nada… - dijo colorada.

- Está bien… - suspiró su amiga – entiendo que no quieras decírmelo… esperaré pacientemente hasta que tengas el valor de contarme… no te presionaré ni nada…

- Yo… tengo que irme…

- Dónde vas a estas horas? –

- Ah… tengo que realizar una… tarea… extra… tu sabes… el castigo de Flickwick…

- Ah… - dijo sin creerle – bueno, nos vemos mañana?

- Así es… hasta mañana Hermione!!

- Hasta mañana – La pelirroja se fue y Hermione la miró hasta que desapareció por la puerta – en que andarás metida que no quieres contarme?

La noche estaba oscura. La luna estaba escondida tras gruesos nubarrones que amenazaban con inundar el mundo. Muy a lo lejos, se podían vislumbrar los rayos que anunciaban la inminente lluvia. Ginny llegó a la cabaña a la hora fijada, pero Harry todavía no daba señales… Tenía dos opciones, entrar y aguantar al perro, o esperarlo afuera… Y se dio cuenta de que tendría que elegir la segunda opción, porque no había llevado su varita… para peor, un trueno desgarró el silencio del bosque y la lluvia comenzó a mojar su cuerpo. Se pegó a la puerta, para que el alero del techo la protegiera un poco de la fría lluvia, pero eso no evitó que se mojara. Un minuto después, llegó Harry. El la miró y ella tenía ganas de matarlo. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y la dejó entrar. El perro se abalanzó hacia el muchacho, pero este no lo dejó salir… la lluvia caía copiosamente, y dudaba que Fang, dejara la casa limpia una vez que volviera de su incursión al bosque. Después de acariciarlo levemente, el perro se acomodó en su cama, y se durmió. Harry prendió la fogata de la chimenea y moviendo la varita secó sus ropas. Ginny al no tener varita, le pidió que secara las suyas, así que Harry realizó el mismo hechizo con la pelirroja. Pero ella aún tenía frío, por lo que se sentó cerca del fuego. El se sentó en la alfombra. No dijeron nada hasta unos minutos después. Ginny lo miraba. El había secado su ropa pero no así su cabello, que mojado se rebelaba mas de lo usual. El se refregaba las manos…. Estaba visiblemente nervioso, según la pelirroja.

Y Claro que estaba nervioso! Harry estaba que se moría por besarla, pero no quería arruinar su amistad. Aunque entendía que nada era igual… ellos casi ni se trataban desde lo sucedido en la cena… La miró. Su cabello rojo estaba mojado y se le pegaba a los costados de la cara. El brillo del fuego, reflejaba la palidez de su piel. Se fijó en sus labios. Estaban morados… ella tenia frío.

- Tienes frío? – dijo él. Ella lo miró con rabia.

- Dijiste que a la hora de siempre!

- Disculpa… es que… Ron quería venir…

- Qué? – preguntó alarmada.

- Si! – bufó – se me hizo imposible librarme de tu hermano… quería venir a toda costa. Claro que no sabía donde venía… le dije que quería incursionar en el castillo y él, se había emperrado en acompañarme.

- No…. Eso…

- Eso pensé yo. Que el no… debía saber… bueno no es que hagamos nada malo. – ella se puso roja – pero aun así… él cree que las lecciones han terminado.

- Es que han terminado! – dijo ella resuelta – y aquí hace un frío de locos… de seguro me enfermo de una gripe…

- Mira – se levantó, volviendo al rato – está la frazada de Hagrid… es de piel – ella lo miró sin entender – tápate con eso hasta que tomes temperatura…

- Eh?

- Digo hasta que te calientes… bueno hasta que se te pase el frío! – dijo mas colorado.

- Está bien… entendí a la primera – dijo ella sonriendo, y abrigándose con la frazada. – Tú también tienes frío… – dijo ella preocupada – tápate tú también…

- No! – dijo nervioso – yo… estoy bien asia... digo así! – "_Calmate Potter! Pareces un crío!" _

- Vamos – ella se sentó en la alfombra y le tendió la frazada – Es bastante grande, cabemos los dos – "_No… no Potter, no te dejes caer en la tentación… ella es Eva… y te esta ofreciendo la manzana… Valor… valor… no caigas… no caigas…"_ pensaba Harry rápidamente – Harry qué dices… aceptas?

- Está bien – y se tapó. _"Menudo valiente eres…"_ – De verdad gracias…

- Sólo es una frazada! – dijo sonriendo – tienes el pelo mojado… puedes enfermarte…

- Bueno, en verdad, no creo… yo tengo una salud de hierro!! – rieron –

- Bien… suelta lo que querías decirme, porque quiero llegar temprano a mi cuarto – dijo ella. Un trueno los sobresaltó – Aunque creo que no podremos salir de aquí hasta que la tormenta pase.

- Si… que bueno!

- Cómo dices? – preguntó ella.

- Que… Que bueno que pudimos entrar… realmente siento haberme tardado…

- Eso está olvidado – dijo ella – Bien… obvia los detalles morbosos… y cuéntame como te fue…

- Bien – dijo él secamente.

- Sólo bien? – dijo ella.

- Bueno… es que… no pude… de verdad traté de… pero se me hizo realmente difícil…. No resultó lo que esperaba…

- Qué quieres decirme?- dijo ella "_Merlín!!! Que me diga que la tiró por un barranco y que me ama!!"_ – ella no… te aceptó?

- Si! – Ginny murió un poco – Ella está entusiasmada con la idea.

- Con la idea?

- De ser una pareja más formal… - dijo bajando la mirada hacia el fuego.

- Ah… - y miró hacia el mismo lugar que Harry.

- Claro… - "_Y no sabes la de fiestas que tendré que aguantarme por ella"_ – Entonces…

- Le dijiste cosas románticas? – preguntó ella.

- Ufff…!!! – dijo con sarcasmo, que la pelirroja no notó. "_Y no entendió un carajo!"_ – estuvo emocionada!!

- Te lo dije! – sonrió ella forzadamente – Y qué le pareció el obsequio?

- Ah… quedó maravillada! – "_Tanto que ni se enteró que yo estaba a su lado una vez que se lo puso_", pensó Harry – Así que bueno… quedamos en que nos veríamos al final del año escolar….

- Ah… - dijo ella cabizbaja – Bien entonces es todo… - dijo en un susurro.

- Si – dijo él – Me irá a encontrar en la estación… y pasaremos unos días juntos antes de mi viaje… – y miró melancólicamente hacia la chimenea. Nunca había hablado de eso con ella. Era la primera vez que le confesaba sus planes a alguien, que no sean Hermione o Ron.

- Tu viaje? – dijo ella intrigada.

- Eh… si… Hermione, Ron y yo debemos hacer algo juntos…

- Puedo ir con ustedes? – dijo con ilusión.

- No – dijo tranquilo – es algo referido a…

- Irás a buscar a Snape? – la miró. Se entendían a la perfección. No hacía falta que hablaran. Ella sabía todo respecto a su vida, sin siquiera decirlo. En cambio Cho… - no me mires así… - se acomodó la frazada. – Supuse que querrías hacerlo. – miró hacia el fuego crepitante de la chimenea, y luego suspiró - No serías tu, si lo dejaras libre y disfrutando, siendo que él es culpable de la muerte de tus padres… - lo miró – y habiéndote librado de Voldemort… es el último escollo para cerrar tu pasado no?

- Yo…. – trataba de decir algo, que lo sacara de ese embobamiento que le ocasionaba la chica que estaba a su lado.

- No importa… entiendo que pienses que no sé defenderme… y que tengo 16 años… pero recuerda que en agosto cumpliré 17… – lo miró y sonrió – Nadie me dirá que hacer cuando los cumpla!

- Bien… no te pido que no nos acompañes, porque pienso que no sabes defenderte – la miró – Merlín sabe, lo buena bruja que eres!! No te lo pido porque sé que a Ron no le gustaría… eres menor de edad, y tus padres no te dejarían abandonar los estudios… aparte tus hermanos me matarían si te pasara algo! - sonrió él – Así que…

- Si… pues… así es…

- Mira…- se acercó- estoy muy agradecido por tener tu amistad… - Ella sonrió triste – Y déjame decirte que esto que has hecho conmigo, no me alcanzará la vida para agradecértelo.

- Vamos… no seas tan exagerado… sólo hice lo que cualquier amiga haría por alguien…

- No – se acercó más. Ella lo miraba a los ojos – realmente me has abierto los ojos ante la vida Ginny…

- Eh? – dijo ella

- Quiero decir… me has mostrado un mundo tan distinto al que vivía… me has mostrado que las palabras… tienen un significado tan grande si sabes como emplearlas… - le acariciaba el cabello húmedo – y… - besó un mechón rojo que caía por su rostro – quiero agradecértelo como corresponde – "_Merlín!! Que me bese, que me bese!!_" Pensaba la pelirroja – El vendedor dijo que se verían lindos en ti… y cuando los vi… estuve de acuerdo.

- Que… es… - él le puso un dedo en su boca. Tembló, al notar los labios fríos debajo de sus dedos, y deseó calentarlos con los suyos…. No había duda… la deseaba, y la noche lluviosa no ayudaba a que cambiara de opinión.

- No… espera y verás… - sacó de sus ropas un estuche de cuero y se lo ofreció. Ella lo tomó con sus dedos temblorosos y los abrió.

- Harry… son hermosos!! Cómo sabías que quería esos aros?

- Bueno… el vendedor me ayudó! Además dijiste que habías querido tener unos así…- sonrió – póntelos!! – Ella rápidamente los quitó del estuche y se los puso, pasó su cabello por detrás de las orejas y lo miró.

- Y? qué tal me quedan? – él le acarició el lóbulo de las orejas tímidamente. Ella sintió un calor que le invadía el cuerpo.

- Están hechos para ti… - susurró.

- Gracias Harry!! – lo abrazó. El la apretó hacia su cuerpo y la tiró en la alfombra, quedando encima del cuerpo de la joven. Ella lo miró nerviosa – Qué haces?

- No puedo… -la besó – no puedo evitar desearte como lo estoy haciendo ahora… – la besó nuevamente y ella se dejó besar. Instintivamente pasó sus brazos por el cuello y le acarició el cabello. El la besaba con vehemencia… como sintiendo que sería la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Su lengua se abrió paso en la boca de la joven que suspiró extasiada, mientras las manos de Harry acariciaban desesperadamente su cuerpo.

- No lo evites… –escuchó Harry, mientras besaba el cuello de la pelirroja. Lo demás fue un torbellino de pasión que se mezcló con la noche lluviosa y los envolvió. Ginny temblaba en cada caricia del joven.

- Te lastimo? – dijo él levantando la cabeza del cuello de la chica

- No – dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente – es que… tienes las manos heladas – rió sensualmente.

Lo siento… - rió él – espera y ya se pondrán cálidas…

- Eso espero…. – gimió, ante la entrada del joven a su cuerpo… ya no dolía… se sentía tan bien en sus brazos… Después de entregarse, se quedaron dormidos… Estaban demasiado cansados para hablar… ni mucho menos para tratar de entender el por qué de sus actos…

La mañana fue muy distinta a como terminó la noche… El sol aparecía por las montañas mostrando lo que sería un día esplendido. La primera que se despertó fue Ginny. Le dolía un poco la espalda, porque aún se encontraban en la alfombra. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba entrelazado al de Harry, y cubierto por la frazada de piel. Levantó la cabeza y lo observó detenidamente. Se veía tan hermoso durmiendo… sonrió. El se veía estupendo a toda hora… Le acarició suavemente la frente, en donde estaba la cicatriz… nunca lo había hecho… y dudaba que Harry le hubiera dejado a alguien tener ese tipo de caricias. El se despertó al contacto de la mano en su rostro. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero luego al ver esos ojos castaños, sintió paz… aunque después de despertarse del todo, se sintió una porquería. Nuevamente la había arrastrado a sus bajos instintos… nuevamente le había hecho el amor… y aunque se sentía pleno por eso… recordó que se había propuesto no estar con ella… Ginny sonrió ante esa mirada y sin decir nada, le plantó un beso suave y sensual en sus labios. Fue un beso inocente, pero que a él le despertó hasta la ultima fibra de su ser… Después de besarlo, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. El corazón del joven rugía furioso, denotando nerviosismo.

- Buenos días – dijo ella.

- Ginny… – ella lo miró.

- No sé a ti, pero a mi me duele mucho la espalda! – él no pudo contener una sonrisa.

- A mi también – sólo dijo – Mira Ginny respecto a lo de anoche…

- Te amo – dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos, y a él le pareció que la sangre lo abandonaba.

- Ginny…

- Espera… – dijo ella acariciando su rostro – no es que no lo he intentado sabes? – sonrió – querer olvidarte… pero nunca lo he podido hacer… eres especial… eres aquel por quien suspiro…

- No…

- Si – dijo ella empecinada en seguir hablando – Eres aquel por quien me preguntabas… aquel que ocupa mi corazón… aquel que hace que cometa una tontería tras otra… al ponerme de novia con los chicos y tratar de olvidarte… pero es inútil… todo lo que hago lo desvaneces con un movimiento de ojos – él la miro – Y ahora… - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos color avellanas - me doy cuenta que tu…

- Yo amo a Cho… – dijo secamente y sin anestesia. No entendió por qué diablos lo dijo… sólo le salió- Y estoy de novio con ella.

- Pero… - dijo ella aun con la boca abierta. Y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo tan especial, luciendo ahora opacos, sin vida.

- Esto que pasó anoche… fue producto de… no sé! - Ella se levantó de golpe y se sentó, tapando con la frazada su cuerpo desnudo – eres muy hermosa… cualquiera que fuera hombre… lo siento… - bajó la mirada.

- Me dices que lo hicimos sólo porque se dió? – dijo ella sollozando – me dices que lo hiciste… sólo porque tenías ganas de hacerlo?

- Si – dijo conciente que cada vez que hablaba se enterraba más – Y creo que… - no pudo continuar, porque un tremendo golpe de puño lo dejó mareado…

- No te esmeres en darme una explicación…. Eres una basura! – dijo y se levantó tan rápidamente como pudo y buscó sus ropas. Harry estaba tratando de enfocar la vista, porque el golpe fue tremendo, y cuando se recuperó, vió que la pelirroja ya estaba vestida. – olvida que te dije que te amo! – chilló – Olvídate que existo! Desde hoy no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! Amas a Cho… – dijo llorando – Ahora sé por qué! Eres igual que esa infeliz… espero que sean felices! Desde hoy estás muerto para mi Potter! –. Harry tardó unos segundos en registrar cada una de las palabras… hasta que llegó al momento de recordar… "_ella me ama… ella me ama!! Merlín, soy un idiota! Como le dije que amaba a Cho? Mierda!!"_

- Ginny no! Espera… déjame explicarte… - Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y sólo atinó a ponerse los pantalones… buscó el resto de su ropa y la llevaba en la mano. Ginny salió hecha una tromba de la cabaña, y él con un zapato puesto y dando saltos tratando de ponerse el otro la seguía… Salió rápidamente de la cabaña, pero una enorme mano lo detuvo. Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Hagrid que lo miraba serio.

- Harry… - rugió.

- Hagrid déjame, por favor…. Tengo que buscar a…

- Qué usos le has estado dando a mi cabaña muchacho? – dijo enojado – Vi salir de aquí a la hija de Arthur… - él se puso rojo – Dime que no es lo que pienso… aunque viéndote medio desnudo…

- Ella entendió mal… dije algo que… - Se rindió – disculpa… no quiero hablar ahora… ella se fue… y yo soy una porquería…

- Me vale poco lo que me digas! – rugió Hagrid – Te pedí que me cuidaras la cabaña, no que la convirtieras en un sitio para tus… encuentros….

- No es así! – dijo desesperado – mira… déjame buscarla… tengo que explicarle…

- Nada! – dijo Hagrid empujándolo hacia la cabaña – Primero te vistes… y luego – lo miró severamente – me explicarás qué te traes… - El miró hacia el castillo. Ya no podría alcanzarla… ni decirle la verdad… Había arruinado su vida, y de paso la de dos personas que no se merecían sufrir.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Espero toneladas de reviews…

… Y formas de hacer morir a Harry, por ser un tremendo pe!!! Otra vez una palabra malsonante, que espero sepan adivinar!! Tiene que ver con unas esferas normalmente de cuero, que se utilizan para jugar al fútbol… (Por si no adivinaron, al **_pe_** agréguenle **_lotudo_**!!

**Y una noticia:** desde hoy solo actualizaré esta historia una vez por semana!! Lo siento pero no puedo con mi genio!! Los haré sufrir!!

Dejen reviews y espero tomates, por mi decisión…

La última parte dice que hará sufrir a dos personas, y Harry se refiere a Ginny y a Cho… Pero ustedes saben que de esta ultima no me interesa ni que la pise un tren… mucho menos que sufra por Harry. A los que quieran ver a Harry lanzando a Cho por el aire logrando que haga la tripe mortal y que caiga en un barril con clavos… tendrán que esperar varios capítulos…. Pero ya verán que cuando lo haga, lo hará con estilo!!

Próximo capitulo: Solo diré que Ron se sacó un 10 como hermano!!

Saludos Silvia!!


	15. Hermanos, en lo bueno y en lo malo

**UFFF! Gracias a todos por los reviews!! Abajo explico un par de cosas… espero que entiendan mi punto de vista, respecto a la actitud de los personajes… Pero deben entender que los adolescentes son algo complicados!! Por eso soy maestra de niños pequeños!!**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Se que les dije que pondría una nueva historia el día de mi cumpleaños… en verdad es un one shot, pero no pude publicarlo porque no me permitían subir el documento… Sorry!! Veré si puedo hacerlo, otro día.**

**Se que no les gusta que publique una vez por semana esta historia… pero deben entender que estoy algo saturada y necesito descansar un poco… y darme tiempo para continuar escribiéndola. Solo tengo 25 capítulos escritos… empecé el 26 y quedo ahí… y todavía me falta lo mas importante!! Creo que serán al menos cinco capítulos más de los previstos… y quiero seguir publicando tranquila, y no terminar la historia a las patadas, solo por terminar… disculpen. Desde hoy, la fecha de entrega será todos los sábados!! **

**Ahora si… les dejo el capitulo. Espero que les guste!!**

**Gracias Paloma por el regalo!! Quedo hermoso en la pared!! Y recien llegó hoy!!**

**Capitulo 15**

**Hermanos, en lo bueno y en lo malo**

Hagrid le dio una reprimenda terrible por haber usado su cabaña para fines non santos, recalcándole lo irresponsable y poco caballero que había sido con la muchacha que había estado; por lo que Harry con el animo por el subsuelo, no se apareció por el comedor a desayunar, ni a almorzar. Estaba deprimido. Entendía que no podía estar un segundo sin desear besar a su amiga… pero lo que había pasado la noche anterior, distaba mucho de ser un inocente beso… Había pasado lo de la otra vez, pero esta vez había sido mejor. Sentía que Ginny era mas suya que nunca, y después de esa gloriosa declaración, arruinada por él mismo, no podía negarse ante la verdad. La amaba y mucho…. Pero estaba Cho, y eso si era un problema. Porque con Ginny no había promesas por cumplir, en cambio a Cho… Suspiró. No sabía qué hacer. Seguir con la apestosa oriental, o inclinarse a ese amor tan puro y desbordante que sentía por su pelirroja. Suspiró otra vez. _"Diablos…. Sólo a ti se te ocurre complicarte la vida Potter!!"_ Pensaba. _"Teniendo semejante chica en frente, vas y te buscas a una que…."_ La mirada de Hermione que lo observaba fijamente en la sala común de Griffindor, lo sacó momentáneamente de la maraña de pensamientos, y tratando de verse lo más normal, se sentó parsimoniosamente en una butaca cerca de la castaña. Ella intuía algo, pero no podía saber qué. "_podían ser varias cosas"_ pensó Hermione. "_O está preocupado porque, quiere atrapar a Snape y no sabe cómo…. O está que se muere porque Ginny tiene un pretendiente serio…. O esté que arde de amor por Ginny…. O…"_

- Si sigues mirándome así, harás que piense mal amiga… y que Ron empiece a sospechar que hay algo entre nosotros… – dijo él tocándose la frente y mirando al fuego – Te debo algo?

- Una explicación – dijo ella dejando el libro y acomodándose para una larga conversación. – Y Ron nunca pensaría que entre nosotros dos…. En verdad, no es porque no seas atractivo… - el rió – pero de verdad no podría estar con alguien a quien considero mi hermano.

- Gracias por la confianza y el cariño… - la miró – tu también me pareces atractiva… - ella sonrió. – y te considero mi hermana también.

- Entonces…. La explicación….

- Sobre qué si puedo saber… -

- Bueno…. Por qué no has desayunado ni almorzado con nosotros? – Respiró para seguir pero Harry la interrumpió.

- No tenía ganas – dijo mirándola – creo que te has acostumbrado a ver a tu novio tragón, devorarse cuanto plato de comida tenga a la vista, que no puedes entender que alguien con un apetito "normal", no tenga ganas de comer…

- Buen punto – dijo ella sonriendo, a lo que Harry también sonrió – pero aun así…. No creo que tengas esa cara por nada… puedes darme una explicación a eso?

- Por qué tengo que darte una explicación de todo lo que me pasa? – dijo él sereno.

- No es eso… no es porque quiero controlarte… sólo es porque…

- Si, te preocupas por mí… - dijo cansado.

- Está todo bien Harry?

- Sabes que siempre, todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? – dijo él enderezándose en su asiento – Te sientes bien Harry? Cómo estás Harry? Te pasa algo Harry? – bufó – Pues si! Soy humano…. Un adolescente! Me pasan miles de cosas!! Tengo una novia que apesta, pero la quiero y estoy dispuesto a apostar por la relación; tengo una misión que cumplir, para atrapar a ese maldito que ayudó en la muerte de mis padres…. Tengo la duda de no saber qué diablos voy a hacer una vez que termine la escuela y…. – se calló. Delatarse ante Hermione podía ser fatal.

- Y… qué? Hay algo más que te esté preocupando?

- Si…. – la miró, y supo la manera de sacarse a la castaña de encima – tu, y tus constantes visitas a la sala de menesteres con Ron – ella se puso roja – crees que no me preocupa que ustedes dos cometan una estupidez? O sea que la estupidez que cometen casi a diario… traiga consecuencias… entiendes?

- Tu no la has cometido? – dijo ella colorada, abriendo el libro – tu no has sido capaz de dejarte llevar por…. Tus…. Hormonas y hecho algo de lo que después te arrepientes?

- Si! – dijo él – Pero trato en lo posible de que…. – se calló. No recordaba haber tomado precauciones respecto a ciertos encuentros con cierta pelirroja.

- De qué? – dijo ella – Acaso te cuidas?

- Si… -dijo dubitativo – Te cuidas tu?

- Por supuesto! – rió – o crees que debo dejarle el trabajo a mi novio – Bufo – creo que los hombres en ese tema no piensan con el cerebro… no se puede confiar en ellos.

- Tienes razón, amiga – dijo – mejor me voy a dormir…

- Harry apenas son las tres de la tarde!

- Bueno! voy a dormir una siesta!

- Espera que bajen Ginny y Ron… Y después….

- No! – dijo nervioso levantándose – Yo…. Tengo que irme…. – hizo un leve bostezo – estoy muy cansado! Saluda a los hermanos y déjenme dormir! – se fue.

Los días fueron pasando mas rápidos que de costumbre y pronto se dieron cuenta que los exámenes terribles de alta sabiduría e invocaciones secretas (EXTASIS), estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Hermione se comía las uñas mas de lo habitual y retaba a Ron por cualquier estupidez, debido a los nervios de saber que tendría poco tiempo para estudiar. "Merlín! Decía Ron, "es que si tú no tienes tiempo, qué les queda al común de los mortales?" Y reía con Harry, mientras el pelirrojo se preguntaba qué le pasaba a su mejor amigo, pues sentía que la risa de Harry era vacía y que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo habitual.

Harry tenía el mundo puesto de cabeza. Al enojo de Ginny y que ésta no le dirigiera la palabra nunca mas desde que la vió desaparecer de la cabaña de Hagrid, debía agregarle que el mismo Hagrid no le hablara, y que sus amigos le preguntaran que había sucedido con Ginny, y el por qué de su distanciamiento. Ya no sabía que excusa inventar… tenía el temor de que, mientras mas mentiras dijese, mas rápido descubrieran la verdad. La gota que colmó el vaso, y que hizo pensar a Harry que el universo entero estaba en su contra, fue ver un día a su pelirroja, abrazada a Ernie… él la estaba consolando. Sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía de celos, y que su corazón quería salirse del pecho. Cómo dolía…. Peor que la cicatriz.

Ron miraba todo desde lejos… veía que Ginny estaba mas triste que nunca y que andaba mas unida a Ernie… Y que se había distanciado de Harry. Y que su amigo andaba como alma en pena. Sabiendo que de Harry no iba a obtener palabra, y cansado de las tantas estúpidas excusas que le ponía para explicarle por qué estaba alejado de su hermana, y aún sabiendo que ella era más dura que él, esperó poder escuchar la otra campana. Primero le dejó entrever a Hermione que si ella podía, fuera con Ginny a preguntarle. Hermione accedió a realizar la empresa, y al cabo de unos diez minutos volvió, con una cara de terror del cuarto de la pelirroja.

- Qué sucedió? – le preguntó. Hermione levantó la vista para ver los ojos azules de su novio y se abrazó a él, buscando refugio. Ron se alarmó.

- Es un…. Es un demonio! – dijo exasperada – primero me senté en su cama porque estaba llorando… luego le acaricié la cabeza, en tono maternal, para reconfortarla… y luego le pregunté por qué lloraba…

- Y?

- Ella me dijo que eran "tonterías..." – suspiró – y yo le pregunté si esas tonterías tenían que ver con Harry…

- Y qué pasó? – Hermione levantó la cabeza que estaba apoyada en su pecho, y lo miró con una expresión de terror.

- Pues que de repente se enfureció! Me dijo que no quería volver a escuchar el nombre de ese infame, que es un maldito estúpido, que quería que se muriera y que desde ese momento le echaría porras a Snape para que…

- Eso te dijo? – le preguntó asombrado Ron – Echarle porras a Snape? – rió.

- Esto es serio! – dijo ella angustiada – algo malo debe haberles pasado para que ella piense así!

- Tienes razón, pero no averiguaste nada?

- Ella me amenazó! –dijo y largó un chillido – Me dijo que la dejara en paz, que me metiera en mis asuntos y que si no me largaba del cuarto, me lanzaría un hechizo mocomurcielago. El mas potente…. Y ya vería de lo que era capaz! – Se apretó al cuerpo de su novio.

- Tranquila… -dijo él, dándole un suave beso en la enmarañada cabellera – pensé que tu podrías sacarle algo…. Debe haber sido algo muy…. – se separó, lentamente del cuerpo de su novia y comenzó a caminar nervioso y con las orejas coloradas, de un lado al otro. Hermione que no entendía nada, sacó un pañuelo para enjugarse las lágrimas y lo miraba.

- Ron… - dijo temerosa. El no respondía – Ron, qué te sucede… dime algo por favor…. Qué piensas? – El se detuvo en seco.

- Estás al tanto de qué pasaba en la cabaña de Hagrid? – dijo seriamente. Hermione negó con la cabeza – dime la verdad! – preguntó levantando la voz.

- No! Te juro que ella no me ha contado nada! Estoy segura… - él la miró – Bueno… sé que algo pasó… porque después de eso han actuado muy extraño… pero yo…. No sé! De verdad Ron. Ella no ha soltado nada de… -lo miró – Tu crees que…

- No creo… Estoy seguro! – se golpeó las manos hechas un puño – voy a matar a Potter!!!

- Espera! – dijo ella – estás realmente seguro? Tienes como probarlo? – él negó – entonces no cometas una estupidez, si no lo estás!!! Esto puede arruinar tu amistad con Harry, y tu hermana no te lo perdonaría. Mejor sería que se lo preguntes a Harry…

- Crees que él, sabiendo como yo reaccionaría, me soltaría que se acostó con mi hermana? – farfulló – Apenas me dijera "si, me la tiré", le rompería la cara… le dejaría los lentes de contacto, porque te juro que le clavaría los vidrios en los ojos!

- Tranquilízate! –

- El no me lo dirá... – dijo, saliendo de la sala y perdiéndose en las escaleras que iban a su cuarto. Hermione se quedó ahí parada en medio de la sala, sin entender por qué Ron se había marchado. Al poco tiempo, volvió con algo que traía encerrado en sus manos – Pero ella si me lo dirá! – Miró a su novia – Hermione, tienes un pedazo de pergamino y pluma por ahí?

- Eh… si, aquí – fue a buscar lo que él le pedía. El se acercó a la mesita. –Ron…

- Sostenme esto – abrió la mano, y Hermione vio a Pig, la pequeña lechuza de Ron, que con las plumas alborotadas, trataba de zafarse de su dueño – Quieta, condenada lechuza! – Hermione la tomó con cuidado, y le acomodó las plumas.

- Ron… qué haces?

- Bueno… - dijo garabateando unas palabras en el pergamino – no puedo decirte que vayas y le pidas… – cerró el pergamino y lo ató a la pata de Pig - …. Que baje porque quiero hablar con ella…. Tampoco quiero hablar aquí… – tomó a la lechuza – Pig, llévale esto a Ginny, sabes dónde está. No te entretengas, ni te pavonees frente a las chicas, entendido? – la lechuza revoleó los ojos y salió, volando por las escaleras, hacia la torre de las chicas.

- Ron… para que quieres…

- No es obvio? Tengo que hablar con Ginny – ella lo miró incrédula – entiendo lo que piensas… y me arriesgaré a tener la cara llena de mocos, pero debo saber… no puedo verla sufrir… es mi hermana Hermione! – ella lo abrazó – y a pesar de que a medida que fue creciendo, me ha hecho salir canas verdes, la quiero y deseo lo mejor para ella… entiendes eso?

- Te amo – dijo ella dándole un suave beso en los labios – Cada día me convenzo en que hice bien en fijarme en ti….

- Gracias… - él sonrió, algo colorado.

- Dónde la citaste?

- En la sala de menesteres… creo que es apropiada para una larga charla…

- Bien pensado amor… yo no lo habría pensado de esa manera…

Ginny se mostró sorprendida al ver entrar a la lechuza de su hermano, por la puerta de su habitación. El pequeño animalito, pegó un chirrido de emoción al ver que había logrado su misión. Ella que siempre le encantó esa lechuza la tomó suavemente y le dio un besito, desatándole el pedazo de pergamino. "Quédate quieta" susurró a lo que Pig obedeció sin chistar. Ginny abrió el pergamino y leyó las pocas palabras que su hermano le habia dedicado…

"_**Ginny: **_

**_Es hora que tengamos una charla tu y yo. Te espero en la sala de menesteres, después de la cena._**

_**Ron**_

_**P/D: deberías disculparte con Hermione, aun no se le va la cara de espanto.**_

Ginny se sintió mal… sabía que su amiga había tenido buenas intenciones, pero no podía…. No debía hablar… y ahora estaba mas apesadumbrada, porque era Ron el que quería hablar con ella… no sabia para qué. Nunca se imaginó que Ron tenía un indicio de algo… por lo que pensó que Ron en algún momento de su relación con Hermione, habia metido la pata y necesitaba de su ayuda para resolver el conflicto que pudiera tener con su madre… "_Menudo idiota_" Sonrió. "_De seguro no tomaron precauciones… suerte que yo si…"_ Suspiró. "_Aunque hubiera sido hermoso que algo quedara de…"_ Sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que aprender a odiarlo. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba y él le soltaba como si nada, que amaba a Cho, y que lo que había pasado fue un…. complicado asunto de hormonas… "_Aghhh, te juro que te sacaré de mi cabeza, Potter"_, pensó con convicción, para luego sonreír amargamente, porque, unos días atrás, había desechado una buena opción para olvidarlo… y luego rió, porque esa opción nunca fue buena… o mejor dicho nunca fue para ella…

_Flash Back_

Estaba sentada bajo el haya, cerca del lago, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y decidir que diablos iba a hacer con lo que habia pasado entre Harry y ella, cuando una sombra se detuvo en frente. Ginny levantó la mirada y vio a Ernie Macmillan que le sonreía. Ella sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse. Por un momento se quedaron ahí, sin decir nada… ella miraba al lago, pensando si tenía que aceptar a Ernie, en el hipotético caso de que él tuviera otras intenciones mas que la amistad. Suspiró. Ernie la miraba sin entender su silencio. Fue por eso que se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Ginny se tensó.

- Hola – dijo al fin el joven – por qué está tan sola la muchacha mas bella de Hogwarts? – ella sonrió.

- Disculpa que no te haya saludado, Ernie – le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – es que estoy atareada pensando en las clases y que ya falta poco para los exámenes…

- Si, te entiendo… - suspiró el joven – Yo estoy igual… sabes que este año están los EXTASIS y bueno, son decisivos para mi futuro…

- Y qué tienes pensado seguir? – dijo ella tratando de que la conversación sea fluida.

- Bueno… estaba tratando algo que sea de… leyes mágicas… tal vez trabajar en el ministerio… no sé – bufo – en estos momentos tengo mi vida de cabeza… no puedo pensar en mi futuro cuando… - se calló, y tomó mas fuerte la mano de Ginny. Ella se puso tan nerviosa, que de su boca salió un sonido gutural extraño que sorprendió a Ernie…

- Por qué dices eso? – dijo colorada – Eres una persona muy organizada – tragó saliva – Es que… me sorprende que digas que tienes la vida de cabeza…

- Bueno… -la miró – eso es simple de explicar… - se acercó – puedo confiar en ti? – dijo en un susurro que a Ginny se le pusieron rojas las orejas. Aun así asintió. Sabía que ese era el momento. Esa era la señal que esperaba para olvidarse de Harry, y ese tren no lo iba a dejar pasar…

- Suéltalo de tu ronco pecho – dijo y causó la risa del joven. Ella sonrió colorada.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti… - ella lo miró – eres tan espontánea! Haces de un momento terrible algo tan agradable!!

- Gracias – dijo mas confundida – pero puedes confiar en mi… que te sucede?

- Estoy enamorado – dijo él mirando hacia el lago. Ella sintió un extraño sonido, parecido a una alarma de autos, en su cabeza – y la persona que amo… - la miró – yo… para …

- Espera! – dijo tratando de separarse. Entendía que era ese sonido. No podía. No podía jugar con Ernie de la misma manera que Harry había jugado con ella… aún cuando le resultara atractivo el joven frente a ella… no. – No digas mas nada!

- Por qué? – dijo él.

- Porque no quiero escucharlo… yo… no puedo… - trató de levantarse y huir, pero él la tomó suavemente del brazo, reteniéndola.

- Ginevra, creí que éramos amigos… yo te cuento mis penas… déjame decírtelo…

- No! – lo miró y sus ojos se aguaron – no entiendes? Nunca podría… yo… estoy enamorada de otro chico… Y aunque él ni me pele… yo…. Lo siento… eres un chico extraordinario Ernie, pero yo… - se zafó del brazo y se levantó quedándose parada en frente de Ernie.

- Espera – dijo él sonriendo – crees que estoy enamorado de ti? – ella lo miró.

- Yo pensé que… - dijo, con toda su cara roja como un tomate. El le pidió que se sentara, y ella lo hizo.

- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de una chica de mi casa… Susan Bones!

- Eh? – dijo ella, queriéndose morir de la vergüenza.

- Susan Bones… una chica que es de Hufflepuff…. – la miró – Es pelirroja, y muy bonita… Tu pensaste que estaba loco por ti?

- Lo siento, quizás me confundí… - dijo ella mirando el suelo. No tenía cara para mirarlo!!

- No sientes nada por mi, no? – dijo alarmado.

- No! Bueno, sólo un cariño de amistad… - dijo sonriendo.

- No he sido un buen amigo contigo Ginny… - dijo él cabizbajo. Ella le levantó el mentón y lo miró.

- Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque… te he utilizado.

- Cómo es eso? – dijo sin entender.

- Traté de darle celos contigo…- ella rió – bueno! La chica mas sensual de Hogwarts… saliendo con un simple Hufflepuff …

- La chica mas sensual? – dijo incrédula – de dónde sacas eso?

- Todo el mundo lo dice! – dijo él sonriendo – los chicos claro!

- Ah… pero no entiendo…

- Bueno – Carraspeó - esto pasó en mi sala… un día Susan me dijo muy suelta de cuerpo que yo no podría estar ni con un hipogrifo, entonces yo le dije que si… que podía estar con la chica mas linda de Hogwarts… entonces me acerqué buscando tu amistad… y le hice creer a todos que estaba interesado en ti, y que tu, en cierta manera…

- Me interesaba en ti! – El asintió apenado – No te inquietes… yo… en cierta manera te usé a ti también – él la miro – creí que el chico que me gusta…

- Potter…

- Tan evidente es? – dijo y sus lágrimas salieron descontroladas. Ernie, tan caballero como siempre, la abrazó y la consoló, durante el tiempo en que la pelirroja lloró. – Lo siento – dijo mirándolo y Ernie suavemente le secó las mejillas – es que… no puedo evitar sentirme una estúpida al quererlo así, y él ni me pela!! Sólo soy su amiga, la que lo ayuda para que su relación con Cho Chang sea mas fuerte!!

- Es que eres estupida? – dijo él – como pudiste hacer eso? No Ginevra, equivocaste el método.

- He tratado de hacerle tener celos toda mi vida!! – dijo ella y unas lágrimas salieron.

- Bueno… déjalo que se vaya con esa tonta… tu ya encontrarás alguien que valga la pena...

- Y que harás tu con Susan? - El entristeció.

- Eso es otra cosa… alguien me dijo que… ella en el fondo…

- Le gustas? – él asintió esperanzado –

- Pero que tiene miedo por el que dirán…

- Y qué dicen…

- Que soy medio amanerado… - ella rió – Ey, no es gracioso! – mas risas pero esta vez de ambos.

- Gracias Ernie… en verdad, estoy apenada por ti, creí que era yo la que…

- Si, ya me di cuenta! – risas.

- Gracias… hoy me he dado cuenta de que encontré un buen amigo…

- Estoy para servirla, chica sensual de Hogwarts – y se abrazaron sellando una hermosa amistad.

**Fin del flash back**

Ahora se encontraba en el pasillo del séptimo piso, allí vió la puerta que casi nunca se dejaba ver… la reconoció porque en ese mismo lugar funcionaba el ED. Suspiró y entró. La habitación estaba casi a oscuras… sólo había una chimenea encendida y un espacioso sofá. Alrededor de este, una vez que se cerrara la puerta, aparecieron varios candelabros, haciéndole ver a Ginny la desgarbada figura de su hermano que la miraba parado con las manos en los bolsillos cerca de una mesa. Ella se quitó la capa, pues el lugar estaba calefaccionado, y se sentó. Ron se acercó, trayendo la mesita. Ginny vió que había chocolate caliente y masas. Ron tenía en mente una de "Esas charlas", pensó Ginny, porque seguía los mismos pasos que tenía su madre cuando quería hablar con ella de algo muy incómodo, mas precisamente…. sexo. Todos los indicios apuntaban a eso: El chocolate, las masas y la cara de que la conversación tendría un tinte serio. "_En que te metiste hermano_?" pensó ella. Lo miró. Ron le servía el chocolate, sin mirarla. Ginny lo miraba tratando de adivinar por su semblante de qué era esa conversación que mantendrían. Ron tenía el gesto adusto, pero la mirada la mirada serena…

- Pensé que estaría Hermione – dijo para romper ese silencio que la dejaba aturdida.

- Te dije que quería tener una charla de hermano a hermana – ella lo miró – Quieres chocolate?

- Si – dijo ella – Bueno… qué querías hablar?

- Yo… quiero saber qué es de tu vida… – ella se puso pálida.

- Qué es de mi vida? – sonrió nerviosa – bueno, los estudios están bien… casi estoy llegando para los exámenes… y… - él la detuvo

- Sé por Hermione que en los estudios estás bien… - la miró entregándole la taza – quiero saber en qué andas…. Te la pasas encerrada en la habitación y llorando, o yendo a clases… – ella tembló y la taza hizo un leve tintineo.

- No sé a qué te refieres…

- Estás embarazada? – la taza se estrelló en el piso.

- Qué dices? – dijo colorada – Cómo puedes pensar…

- Qué quieres que piense? – dijo sereno – dímelo tu… por qué estás así… desganada, casi no comes…. Eso es para preocuparse porque tu, en cuanto a comida eres igualita a mi – ella hizo un mohín, estaba a punto de llorar.

- No, digas tonterías…es que…

- Por qué no andas de aquí para allá, riendo y haciendo travesuras?

- Esto se llama madurez – dijo ella.

- La misma madurez que te hace verte con Harry en la cabaña de Hagrid? – ella abrió los ojos aterrada – Me lo dirás tu, o tengo que sacar conjeturas…

- Yo no me veo con… Harry en ningún lado…

- Entonces, te veías…

- Bueno… las clases…

- Entiendo ese jueguito estúpido que tenían para que Harry sea mas… "romántico." – La miró – pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, cuando sé lo que sientes por él… – ella lo miró y sus ojos se aguaron – Puede que para él sea ensayo… pero para ti, era realidad…

- Ron…

- Déjame hablar…- se acercó – Desde el principio pensé que esto era una estupidez mas de mi amigo… pero pensé que tu lo habías superado… pero al correr de los días me di cuenta que no… que albergabas esa posibilidad de que algún día él…

- Basta! – dijo llorando – Estoy que me muero! El es un perfecto idiota! Yo… yo… no quiero volver a verlo! Es un insensible, maldito desgraciado… que… yo… yo…

- Qué pasó entre Harry y tu? – ella levantó la mirada. Estaba colorada. Nunca pensó que tendría "esa charla", con Ron, su hermano mas celoso en cuanto a esos menesteres se referían – El… y tu… lo hicieron? – ella soltó un chillido que hizo a Ron quedar blanco. Era como si en un segundo toda la sangre del cuerpo lo abandonase. Y segundos después, la misma sangre volviera de golpe y mas caliente que nunca, parecido a la erupción de un volcán, pero en sus orejas.

- Yo… no pude negarme… Harry… yo lo amo, Ron!!

- Pero si eres tonta! Cómo pudiste… -la miró y vió que ella estaba destrozada. Así que haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no levantarse y matar a su amigo, se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó. Entendía que en ese instante ella lo necesitaba más.

- Yo… fui una tonta… y luego le dije que lo amaba… y él me dijo…

- Que te amaba también?

- No – Ron bufó "_Eres idiota Harry_!" pensó el pelirrojo – El me dijo que amaba a Cho… y que, bueno que él estaba en un error y… fue horrible!!

- Cálmate chiquita… - le decía acariciándole la cabeza – Ya cálmate… ya pasó… mira – la separó un instante y le habló como un padre – entiendo lo que te pasó. Bueno, yo con Hermione… en fin, pero entiende que hay cosas… Harry es… y tú eres…

- No quiero volver a verlo! – dijo ella aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Es un maniático insensible!! No le importaron para nada mis sentimientos… El me restregó su amor…

- El no ama a Cho… – dijo Ron, y se arrepintió de haberlo soltado

- Qué? – dijo ella levantando la cabeza rápidamente.

- Qué, de qué? – dijo Ron tratando de confundirla.

- Qué dijiste? – dijo ella y lo miró con esos ojitos de perrito abandonado, que Ron no soportaba.

- Dije algo? – dijo tratando de salir del brete.

- Dijiste que Harry no ama Cho?

- Dije eso? – ella asintió – no, quizás te pareció que lo dije… – ella sonrió. – eso que nos hace el cerebro de vez en cuando… "sugestión", le dicen los muggles…

- No, Tu lo dijiste!! Dijiste "él no ama a Cho!" – Ron la miró, y ya vencido ante sus propias palabras, asintió.

- Es verdad… bueno…

- A quien ama Harry? – él suspiró resignado.

- El está comprometido con Cho. Siente que debe seguir, porque dió su palabra…

- Ay mi vida!! siempre tan caballero!! – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que Ron quiso matarla.

- Eres tonta! – bufo – Hace rato querías echarle porras a Snape…

- Estaba destrozada!

- Mujeres! – farfulló, aceptando que nunca podría entender esos cambios repentinos de humor – Pero le salió mal el jueguito… y por pedirte a ti eso… se enamoró de quien menos pensaba…

- De una vez por todas Ronald Weasley, dime quien es esa estupida por la que anda loquito Harry! – dijo.

- Por la misma loca, que anda tratando de atraparlo desde que lo vio en King Cross hace siete años! – dijo molesto – la conoces?

- Bueno… - dijo tratando de recordar.

- Eres retardada? – la miró – eres tu!

- Yo? – dijo con cara de ilusión – Harry anda loco por mi?

- Claro! – dijo – pero lo dejaré retardado… tendrá que vérselas conmigo si no te cumple después de… tu sabes qué… – ella sonrió.

- No – dijo tranquila.

- No? – preguntó sin entender.

- No – dijo ella tomando la taza de chocolate, reparándola y sirviéndose un poco. Se quedó callada un instante, pensando, Ron no sabía qué. Su mirada perdida entre el tazón y la chimenea… esa mirada a Ron no le gustaba para nada…Era la misma mirada de los gemelos cuando se les ocurría algo realmente diabólico. - … y entonces mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro… si, por qué no? – argumentó en voz baja.

- Qué piensas? – ella lo miró.

- Gracias por no ponerte colérico… te quiero Ron!! – lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

- Colérico por qué?

- Pues… porque tuve relaciones con Harry!

- Relaciones? – la miró, y sus orejas se pusieron rojas de repente – más de una vez? – sus puños se tensaron…-

- Si – dijo ella tranquila – y planeo que sean más… - concluyó la frase con una sonrisa traviesa.

- GINEVRA WEASLEY! – dijo levantándose hecho una furia.

- Pero tranquilo… siempre hablando en el plano legal – sonrió y abrazó nuevamente a su hermano – Gracias por comprenderme… y gracias por decirme que él me quiere… Gracias por ser ese hermano tan comprensivo.

- Pero no te agarres de ahí, para andar de coqueta por la escuela! – dijo medio regañándola – tienes que dejar en alto el orgullo Weasley!

- Está bien… - sonrió – Sabes, pensé que esta charla sería de otra cosa…

- De qué si puedo saber… - dijo él tomando una masa y tragándola de golpe.

- Bueno… - lo miró – Pensé que Hermione y tu habían metido la pata y que necesitabas ayuda para contárselo a mamá! – Ron escupió de golpe el chocolate que había bebido en ese momento.

- Que?

- Vamos… pero luego me dije, Hermione no sería tan tonta para dejar esos menesteres en tus manos… - él se puso rojo y carraspeó.

- Ginny que vas a hacer? – Trató de salir de ese tema – Digo, que piensas hacer con la información que estúpidamente te he facilitado de Harry?

- Nada… dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso normal… aunque… tengo una leve idea de cómo hacer que ese nabo con anteojos me pague las que me hizo sufrir…. – lo miró.

- No me gusta nada esa mirada Ginny… – tragó saliva – me haces acordar a…

- A nada! – dijo inocentemente – voy a hacer pagar a ese Potter y tu… – lo señaló con el dedo índice – me ayudarás a cumplir mi plan… claro, también está Hermione… - sonrió – que dices, me ayudaras?

- Bueno… - la miró resignado – para qué están los hermanos… Sólo te pido, que aunque se merezca que lo cocinen a las brasas, lentamente, por haberse atrevido a tocarte… no seas tan dura con Harry – ella sonrió malignamente.

- Quédate tranquilo, Ron. – Dijo tomándolo del brazo y saliendo de la sala – ese estúpido, nunca sabrá qué lo golpeó.

**Nota de la autora**:

A que se sorprendieron con la actitud de Ron, no? No merece un cuadrito con su foto y un epigrafe que diga "hermano del mes"?Pensaron que le iba a romper la cara? No!! Este Ron está algo maduro… pero solo algo!! (Si quieren ver como los hermanos Weasley, cumplen de una vez la promesa a Harry de romperle los huesos si le hace algo a su hermana, solo deben pasarse al fic "Quien llamó a la cigüeña" En los próximos capítulos habrá sangre derramada por los Weasley!!)

No me pregunten por qué Ginny cambia de parecer a cada rato… los adolescentes tienen ese tipo de comportamiento… La palabra adolescente, deriva del verbo adolecer.. que significa falta de… según la Psicología el crecer presupone un tiempo de crisis, un conflicto y cada paso que llevamos a resolverlo, implica un crecimiento… por eso la adolescencia es conflictiva… vivimos en crisis!! (Bueno, yo ya la viví) Problemas por lo que pensamos y lo que nos inculcaron nuestros padres… por el futuro, las relaciones, la amistad, los peligros, la realidad… Entiendan que a pesar de ser personajes, son adolescentes… y como tal tienen los mismos problemas que cualquier adolescente puede tener… incluyendo los pensamientos pavos y los actos estupidos que cometen (Yo si los he cometido!!) Por lo que, bien… dejemos este tema y cuéntenme que les ha parecido el capítulo.

**Próximo capitulo**: Harry sufrirá, por la estupidez cometida… pero a Ginny se le va la mano… No hay que tirar demasiado de la cuerda, dice el dicho, porque puede salirte el tiro por la culata…

Saludos Silvia

**Nota de ultimo momento!! Lo subo hoy miércoles porque el sábado es la comunión de mis sobrinos (Valentina, Julieta y Agustín) y no podré actualizar ese día!! Tendrán que esperar para todos mis fics… **


	16. Un simple plan no muy bueno

**Hola!1 gracias por seguir este fic!! Lamento la demora pero mi computadora colapso!! Y temo haber perdido los archivos (Con todos mis fics!!) Asi que tengo que hacer un parate en mis actividades, es decir, dejar de usarla hasta que el service me diga que carajo tiene!! Lo siento.**

**A partir de este capitulo, comenzaremos a vivir en un mundo y planes creados por la mente de una adolescente… si creen que no tiene sentido… bueno, los pensamientos adolescentes a veces no los tienen… o si? Y solo digo a veces… no es que piense que los adolescentes son unos cabezas huecas… pero hay cada ejemplar… (Yo lo fui en mi adolescencia!!)**

**Les dejo el capitulo. Espero que les guste!!**

**Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga, Paloma... que a pesar de la edad, todavia puede contraer enfermedades de la niñez!!! Varicela... ja ja ja y yo que en mi jardin tuve una epidemia, y a mi ni me tocó!! valor y resignacion... en diez dias pasa!!**

**Capitulo 16**

**Un simple plan, no muy bueno…**

Ginny se levantó al día siguiente con más ánimos que nunca. Su rostro pálido de los días anteriores, le había dado lugar a una sonrosada piel, producto de la ilusión y la alegría de saber que ese miope, al que adoraba, le correspondía. Pero en sus pensamientos sabía que todo no se daría así porque si, ni tan fácilmente. Conocía perfectamente a Harry Potter, un lerdo sin remedio y sabía muy bien, que debía esperar que la fruta madurara, es decir que él solito se diera cuenta que estar con esa horrorosa oriental, era una de las peores decisiones que había tomado. Sonrió. "_Pero si tengo que darle un pequeño empujoncito…."_ Tenía todo planeado. Ron estaba de su lado y por consiguiente Hermione. Debía seguir sin hablarle, debía sufrir en silencio por no compartir los días a su lado, pero no importaba. Todo ese sacrificio valía la pena por tenerlo para ella por el resto de su vida. Y cuáles eran los sacrificios que tenia que hacer? "_Un plan simple pero soberbio!!",_ repetía a su amiga del alma, Hermione. Desayunar lo mas lejos posible y tratando de no mirarlo. Cada vez que entraba a una sala en donde ella se encontraba, salir como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort. Bufaba… si que era sacrificio! Mas si no debía mirarlo!! Pero no importaba. El fin justifica los medios…. "_Y Harry ya verá qué medios son los que utilizo para traerlo mansito a mi lado!"._

Ron era tema aparte. Se había comprometido a ayudar a su hermana, pero para eso debía hacer de cuenta de que no sabía lo ocurrido entre ella y Harry. Esto último era lo que más le costaba. Seguir la amistad de su amigo, conteniendo las enormes ganas de romperle la nariz… por haberse atrevido a tocarla. Afortunadamente para él, estaba Hermione siempre a su lado, que sabiendo los oscuros deseos de su novio (léase, convertir a Harry en un nuevo Nick casi decapitado), llegaba y lo contenía con besos, abrazos y mimos variados. Cada vez que despertaba, miraba hacia la cama de su amigo, que dormía tan tranquilo, y elucubraba los planes más perversos para cobrarse la afrenta, pero viéndolo tan vulnerable, desistía y partía al baño para darse una ducha y quitar esos pensamientos.

Hermione, era la que mas se divertía con la situación. Reía a carcajada limpia, cada vez que se juntaba con Ginny, a planificar todo lo que la pelirroja tenía en mente para hacer que ese chingolito cayera, de la manera más tonta. También le causaba gracia, aunque menos, los secretos intentos de Ron por vengarse de su amigo… que quedaban en intentos, porque aun sabiendo que Harry habia abusado de su confianza, lo quería tanto como un hermano. Nunca podría llevar a cabo ninguna de las locuras que se le ocurrían…. Y ella lo dejaba despotricar en contra de Harry…. Al menos así, se sacaba las ganas…

Y Harry…. Seguía con la tesitura de querer sostener una relación con su novia Cho Chang, relación que a estas alturas, se sostenía sólo con un pequeño alfiler. La oriental, le mandaba cartas cada semana, pero él no las contestaba… Solo las leía y cada vez que recibía una, se hundía en la desazón de corroborar con cada una de ellas, que su novia, indefectiblemente, era una cabeza hueca. Después de la tercera, no las abría… sabía que decían "_Harry, el vestido me queda divino, combina con mis ojos, y mi pelo… Wow! Si vieras como estoy… tenemos fiestas a cada rato… y las revistas, de alguna manera se han enterado de lo nuestro…"_ Estaba empezando a odiarla.

Un día durante el desayuno, vio algo que lo dejó sin respirar por el resto del día, o del año… Ginny se levantaba de su alejado sitio en la mesa de Griffindor, y sin ningún resquemor, llegaba a la mesa de Hufflepuff, y le daba un suave beso en los labios a…. Ernie Macmillan!! Sintió una rabia salir del cuerpo, parecido a una llamarada de fuego… tensó los puños y estuvo dispuesto a separarlos de la peor manera, cuando vio que cerca de Ernie, Susan Bones, se levantaba con ojos llorosos y salía corriendo del comedor.

"Tranquilo, Potter" se dijo a si mismo.

"_me dices tranquilo, idiota?"_ – contestó su mente.

"Si, eso dije… qué le vas a hacer?" – le replicó.

"_Pues no sé tu… pero si yo, tu mente, tuviera esos estúpidos pies que tienes, de seguro ya me hubiera levantado y los hubiera molido a palos… a ella no, claro porque ella es una criatura adorable, pero a ese infeliz que se…."_

"puedes dejar de desvariar, condenada mente? No te diste cuenta, ella está besándolo!!"

"_Pues debe ser porque el idiota al que le estoy hablando, la dejó salir después de semejante declaración, como si hubiera dicho, Harry, voy por un helado!!"_

"Estás queriéndome decir algo, y no te atreves a hacerlo directamente?"

"_Pues vaya Potter, que eres inteligente!"_

"Noto sarcasmo en tu voz…." - dijo Harry algo cortado.

"_Bravo! de seguro serás premio anual!!"_

"Qué tratas de decirme?" - dijo, dándose pequeños golpes en la sien.

"_Que eres un reverendo pelotudo!!"_ – le soltó su subconsciente sin miramientos.

"Ey!! No ofendas!"

"_Tu me ofendes…. Esta mente tan exquisita y privilegiada, en el cuerpo de un idiota que deja pasar semejante bombón…"_

"Yo elegí a Cho!"

"_Pues entonces, no me hagas pensar, ni recordar lo bien que lo pasamos con la pelirroja!"_

"Yo no dije que la pasé bien…"

"_Por si no te diste cuenta…. YO ESTABA AHÍ! Y YO SENTIA COSAS!! HOLA!! Y ERAN LAS MISMAS COSAS QUE SENTIAS TU!!!" _

"Ah, si? Y dime qué sentías…" – se preguntó Harry a sí mismo con testarudez.

"_Lo mismo que tu zoquete! Que te mueres por Ginny y que estás cometiendo un error al dejarla ir con ese pomposo amanerado de Macmillan!"_

- Vete a la mierda! – susurró. Hermione, que estaba cerca, lo miró.

- Decías algo Harry? – él levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de su amiga que lo escrutaban.

- No… es que… tengo dolor de cabeza…

- Por qué será que lo tienes? – dijo Ron. Harry lo miró, e instintivamente bajó la mirada. Ya no podía ver a su amigo como antes…. Se sentía un traidor. Ron sabía como se sentía Harry, y lo hacía sufrir… le encantaba esa cara de culpable que ponía! – De seguro algo en la conciencia no te deja vivir tranquilo… – el codazo de Hermione, fue doloroso, pero sutil. Harry no lo vio y sintió sus mejillas arder ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Yo…. Debe ser por los estudios… en verdad…

- AY Ron! – dijo Hermione, sonriendo y mirando hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Los dos varones se dieron vuelta y observaron que Ginny y Ernie se abrazaban efusivamente.- Creo que ya aceptó! – concluyó tomando del brazo a su novio y aferrándose soñadoramente.

- Que? – dijo Harry.

- Que Ginny… – dijo mirándolo sonriente – aceptó ser la novia de Ernie!! Estaba tan contenta cuando se lo propuso… - suspiró, haciendo que Harry sintiera que algo se desgarraba en su cuerpo…. Sería su corazón?

- Pero…. No puede…

- Qué no puede? – dijo Ron, clavándole sus enormes ojos azules.

- Cómo puedes…. Tu… permitir eso? - dijo balbuceando.

- Bueno…. – abrazó a su novia – en verdad, Ginny me lo dijo hace días…. Y Ernie se acercó diciéndome que sus intenciones eran serias… que tenía planeado visitarla en la casa, durante las vacaciones…. A mi no me gusta mucho, pero bueno… Ginny me dijo que quería esta oportunidad. Que Ernie le hacía sentir cosas…

- Cómo puede haberse olvidado tan rápido?

- De qué? – dijo Hermione.

- No… de nada… - se levantó – yo… realmente me duele la cabeza…. –sus ojos se pusieron más opacos que nunca – Creo que iré a la cama… - y con un paso cansino, salió del comedor.

- Espera Harry!! – dijo Hermione, corriendo y alcanzándolo en la puerta– Acaba de llegar una lechuza…. – lo miró sonriente – bueno, parece que a todos nos sonríe el amor… – él la miró con ganas de llorar – tienes una carta de tu adorada Cho!! – Harry miró con tristeza el sobre, y lo tomó con desgano, saliendo rápidamente para perderse por las escaleras que conducían a su torre.

- Le diste la carta? – dijo Ron, metiéndose una cucharada de avena en su boca.

- Hubieras visto… -dijo ella, algo preocupada – debemos hacer esto?

- Si – dijo él tragando rápido – se lo prometimos…. Espero que esto no se torne mas… complicado.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Habrá mas involucrados… eso puedo asegurártelo.

La primavera trajo varios acontecimientos: El cumpleaños de Ron, y por sobre todas las cosas, el partido de Quiddich numero dos: Griffindor contra Hufflepuff. Esto traía mal a Harry por una sencilla razón: una de sus cazadoras, directamente ni lo registraba en los entrenamientos. El trataba por todos los medios de controlarse, porque a cada indicación que le daba, ella no lo escuchaba y hacía lo que quería. Después de tratar por sexta vez, se encolerizó y dirigió su escoba hacia la pelirroja. Ella tomó la quaffle, al descuido y la lanzó marcando un tanto.

- Te sucede algo? – dijo Harry serio. Ella no respondió y rió de las muecas de Ron. – Ginny… - nada – Escúchame Ginny, te estoy…

- Ron! Debes ser mas cuidadoso con el aro de la izquierda! – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – si sigues distrayéndote se te colarán varios tantos por ahí!!

- WEASLEY! – gritó enfadado. Los dos hermanos lo miraron.- No a ti Ron, estoy tratando de conversar con tu hermana!

- Ron, dile al capitán que yo… – dijo dando una voltereta en su escoba – no tengo intenciones de hablar con él.

- Harry, dice mi hermana que…

- Ya la escuché! – dijo bufando – bien… dile que si no quiere mirar el partido desde la tribuna, QUE POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA HAGA CASO!

- Ginny… - dijo Ron torciendo los ojos – dice Harry que por favor lo escuches cuando te da una indicación…

- Si? – dijo ella roja de odio – pues dile al "Gran capitán" que si las diera de una vez podría llevarlas a cabo! – SE movió para irse del campo.

- AUN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!! – dijo Harry atajándole el paso, con su saeta de fuego. Ella lo miro con furia.

- PUES YO SI! – y golpeó el mango de su escoba contra la de Harry haciéndolo tambalear. El abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no depuso su actitud. Seguía firme frente a Ginny.

- PERO NECESITO DECIRTE UN PAR DE COSAS!!

- CREO – se acercó amenazadoramente – que entre tu y yo, todo quedó claro… - lo miró – No? O quizás deba recordártelo!

- Pues… - él bajó la mirada. Sabía a lo que se refería - Estoy hablando de Quiddich…

- Yo también… de qué pensabas que hablaba yo?

- Pues…

- Como siempre tu verborragia me deja anonadada… -dijo burlonamente. Harry estaba poniéndose rojo de rabia. – Y así quieres darme indicaciones? No sabes ni siquiera refutar una de mis frases…

- Si no lo hago, es por respeto… - masculló.

- Respeto tu? A qué? O mejor dicho a quién? A mi? Vamos eres PATÉTICO!!

- WEASLEY! – dijo ya no aguantando – TE MUEVES UN POCO Y TE VAS DEL EQUIPO!

- Pues sabes qué? – dijo segura- si tanto lo dices es porque no me quieres en él – lo miró – Así que te facilitaré las cosas…. ME VOY!

- QUE?

- LO QUE OISTE! ACASO ADEMAS DE IDIOTA ERES SORDO…. VAYA TODA UNA JOYITA ERES POTTER, MIOPE, SORDO E IDIOTA!

- CLARO PORQUE TU ERES…

- Cuidado con lo que vas a decir – dijo acercándose. El se quedó callado. – No eres nadie para juzgarme.

- Sólo te estoy pidiendo que aquí en el campo de Quiddich dejes de lado el odio que me tienes – dijo triste. – Solo te lo pido…

- Por el equipo de Griffindor!! – dijo ella sarcásticamente – Es que eres… - suspiró – está bien… aquí trataré de escucharte… y aceptaré las fallas que encuentres en mi juego y trataré de superarlas… - lo miró – pero después que digas que el entrenamiento o el juego terminó… vuelves a estar 6 metros bajo tierra para mi.- y se fue volando hacia donde se encontraban los cazadores. Harry se quedó mirándola irse… era un hecho… no podría recuperarla nunca…

Por la noche se quedaba pensativo…. Se le estaba haciendo duro concentrarse sin ella a su lado. Ron y Hermione andaban como ventosa y vidrio, pegados por todos lados y él no quería ser un mal tercio. Lo único que le quedaba era estar con Neville, pero desgraciadamente, hasta el más tonto de Griffindor tenía pareja en la escuela y sus momentos libres los tenía ocupado. Qué podía hacer? Visitar a Hagrid… mala opción, pues recordó que el guardabosque y profesor de criaturas mágicas, estaba aun enfadado y no le dirigía la palabra. Y ella? Siempre del brazo de Ernie…. Abrazada a Ernie… dándose suaves besos con Ernie… aghhh!! Si tenía suerte, podía colgarse de la torre de astronomía… aunque tenía tan poca, que de seguro se salvaría y terminaría con un castigo en el despacho de Filch.

La noche anterior al partido, no había comido nada durante la cena. No era por nervios. De alguna manera, se había enterado que Ernie y Ginny tendrían una cena romántica, celebrando sus dos meses de novios en la sala del requisito. Eso terminó de hundirlo. Ella estaría a solas con ese pomposo, degenerado y harían cosas… su mente funcionaba a toda maquina, tratando de imaginarse qué estarían haciendo. En un rapto de irracionalidad, pensó en ir y arruinarles la noche. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que, aunque llegara al séptimo piso, no tenía la mas puta idea de cómo hacer para que aparezca la puerta y encontrarlos in fraganti…. O sea en el acto. Sacudió su cabeza y pensó que todo esto lo imaginaba por hambre. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y salió de la sala común hacia las cocinas… si tenía suerte, algún elfo domestico estaría despierto y le daría de comer.

El castillo estaba silencioso, y la noche oscura, era ideal para escabullirse sin ser visto. Por lo que sin necesidad usarla, puso la capa en uno de sus brazos y siguió caminando. La luna se reflejaba en cada uno de los cristales de las ventanas, iluminando más, si se podía, los enormes pasillos. En uno de ellos, escuchó voces y se quedó parado de súbito. A lo lejos se veían las siluetas de dos jóvenes que reían, y se abrazaban de vez en cuando. Harry no supo a la primera quienes eran, sólo a unos cuantos metros reconoció a la perfección la melena rojiza larga hasta la cintura de la joven. No había dudas, era Ginny. El otro infeliz…. Ernie _"muy pronto descansarás en paz"_ Macmillan. Sin perder un segundo, y tratando de que no lo vieran, se puso la capa.

Ginny venía caminando abrazada a Ernie. La había pasado tan bien! El ir a cenar con Hagrid, fue una idea estupenda, más en esos momentos en que su antiguo profesor estaba algo solo. Ernie, era un gran amigo, y podía confiar en él en todo lo que se había propuesto. Es más, él le ayudaba gustoso… Al llegar a un tramo del pasillo lo vio. Estaba despierto. Sonrió. Y decidió seguir con el plan.

- Ernie…. – lo abrazó mas fuerte – de verdad he pasado una noche fantástica – dijo ella sonriendo tontamente.

- DE verdad Ginevra? – dijo él tomándole una mano y besándola educadamente.

- He pensado que ahora que tenemos una relación mas profunda… podrías llamarme de otra manera…

- Ah… si? – dijo mirándola sin entender –

- Si! – dijo ella arqueando una ceja, y guiñándole un ojo, que el de Hufflepuff captó al momento.

- Y como mi adorada Ginevra le gustaría que la llamara? – Ella se apoyó en el pecho del joven, al tiempo que sintió un susurro de una capa que pasaba a su lado. Sonrió malignamente. Siguió caminando como si nada, abrazada a Ernie.

- Calabacita… - Harry se quitó la capa ofendido, y la miró con dolor… "_Yo te decía calabacita!! Traidora_" sus ojos se aguaron.

- Calabacita? – dijo Ernie… dando un suspiro – bien, si eso quieres…

- Y yo te diré cielo… – Harry se tapó con la capa, resignado. – Mejor vámonos Ernie… mañana tengo partido y no quiero soportar al imbécil de Potter gritándome porque tengo sueño – rieron.

- Aunque… yo podría secuestrar a la más importante cazadora de Griffindor – dijo él tomándole el mentón, y dándole un suave besó en las mejillas. Harry los miraba rojo de furia e impotencia.

- Ah si? – dijo ella coquetamente.

- Pues, tu sabes… sería un héroe… y Hufflepuff ganaría los puntos… y yo – la besó en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de la boca, pero de lejos a Harry le pareció que la besaba en los labios – pasaría una extraordinaria mañana a tu lado! – la abrazó.

- Ya basta!! – dijo ella riendo – o harás que me arrepienta y mañana no me presente… la idea de pasar contigo la mañana es mas alentadora que aguantar a ese idiota de Potter gritarme… - y abrazados desparecieron del corredor. Harry se quitó la capa. Ya no le importaba que lo descubrieran… Tenia ganas de morir… se golpeó la cabeza en la pared, tantas veces que empezó a sangrar.

- Pipipotte está llorando – dijo alguien – Pipipotte está loquito, todo el mundo tenía razón… Pipipotte está del bote!!

- Cállate Peeves – dijo en un tono lastimero –

- Pipipotte está triste…. Peeves va a llorar!! – y lanzó un ensordecedor ruido con su boca, haciendo volteretas burlonas en el aire. Harry no le hizo caso y dio la vuelta para volver a la sala común de su casa.

La mañana del partido, todos los alumnos de Griffindor, estaban exultantes… tenían la certeza de que este partido lo ganarían fácilmente. El guardián cada día más confiable. Ron se mostraba muy entusiasta con el partido, y fue el primero en levantarse e ir a desayunar. Atrás quedaban los días de nervios. Los golpeadores, no eran los gemelos Weasley, pero tenían lo suyo. Los cazadores, Demelza Robbins, Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley, estaban más que contentos con el partido y el buscador…. Aquí los chicos de Griffindor dejaron ver su preocupación cuando Harry arribó al comedor. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, señal que no había dormido en absoluto. Hermione se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente Ron se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.

- Cómo está, el gran buscador? – dijo tratando de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo, pero Harry no daba muestras de estar con ánimos para sonreír.

- Harry – dijo Hermione – te sientes bien? – él asintió de mala gana – sé que no te gusta que te lo pregunten, pero es que te ves terrible! – él la miró. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados y rojos. Hermione se preocupó – has estado llor…. – él se levanto de golpe y tomando su Saeta de fuego se dirigió a los jugadores

- Cuando todos terminen de desayunar, los veo en el vestuario.

- Harry no desayunas? – dijo Ron.

- No tengo ganas – dijo y al llegar a la puerta chocó de frente con Ernie – Ten cuidado Macmillan!! – y su voz casi fue un ladrido de perro Rotweiller.

- Ten cuidado tu Potter… – todos miraron hacia la puerta, al oír la discusión. Ernie, parado pomposamente frente a Harry que bamboleaba la escoba, nerviosamente, con ganas de partírsela al de Hufflepuff en la cabeza.

- Pues si no te diste cuenta voy saliendo, así que tu tienes que tener cuidado. - lo miró con odio.

- Pues tu deberías tener cuidado porque yo vengo entrando… - le contestó tercamente Ernie.

- Es inútil discutir con un Hufflepuff… – dijo con desgano. Trató de seguir pero una mano de Ernie en su pecho le impidió el paso. Harry desvió su mirada hasta la mano y luego levantó la cara para mostrar una expresión que nadie, nunca le había visto. Su rostro sombrío y sus ojos más oscuros que nunca.

- Insinúas que soy un inútil? – dijo Ernie, levantando la barbilla.

- Yo no lo dije! – lo enfrentó, quitándole la mano con violencia – lo de inútil salió de tu boca. Yo… sólo puedo limitarme a asentir tus dichos – y sonrió malignamente…

- Qué te pasa Potter? – dijo Macmillan – te molesta algo que hice? Tal vez te molesta que ande con Ginevra? – Harry se puso rojo

- Acaso soy el dueño del colegio para decir con quien tienes que andar?

- No pero…

- Por mi, puedes andar con el calamar gigante… sólo te pido que tengas mas cuidado al caminar!

- Por qué? – preguntó mas caprichoso que nunca el de Hufflepuff.

- Pues… porque puedo insinuar que quieres… deliberadamente herir al buscador del equipo contrario y así, tener ventajas deportivas. Que un idiota como tu se sacrifique…. Te haría un héroe en tu casa…

- Me estás diciendo que quiero herirte a propósito? - a estas alturas todos habían dejado de desayunar y se agrupaban alrededor de Harry y Ernie, que ya casi se tocaban las narices de tan cerca que estaban – para dejar a Griffindor sin su estrella… su buscador?

- Yo sólo digo lo que la gente puede pensar…

- Tan importante te crees? – dijo Ernie, articulando escandalosamente las palabras.

- Vamos… no me vengas con tus "modales" – los de Griffindor rieron.

- Te juro que te haré tragar tus palabras… - dijo Ernie sacando la varita, pero no tan rápido como Harry, que en un parpadeo, sacó la suya y lo desarmó. Y mirándolo con rabia, apuntó a los ojos de Ernie.

- No te atrevas a amenazarme… parece que no te das cuenta con quien estás hablando – Ginny estaba furiosa y zafándose de los brazos de Hermione se acercó a los chicos.

- Vamos te atreverías a lastimarme desarmado? – dijo soberbiamente. Harry movió su varita, y la varita de Ernie fue a parar a manos de su dueño.

- Tómala y defiéndete.

- Crees que podrás lastimarme, Potter?

- Adelante… - lo miró con una expresión fría y siniestra – Haz que mi día valga la pena… - Ernie se quedó atónito al escucharlo.

- Qué diablos sucede aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja, mirando a ambos chicos.

- No te metas Ginevra… - dijo Ernie – estoy tratando un asunto con Potter.

- Pero yo no estoy tratando un asunto contigo – dijo él – Trataste de atacarme… así que… - levantó la varita amenazadoramente

- No te atrevas a tocarlo Potter!! – dijo Ginny poniéndose frente a Ernie. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en su estómago y mirándola a los ojos bajó la varita. – te crees gran cosa… - Harry optó por salir de ahí, sin escucharla– te estoy hablando!!

- Pero yo no tengo ganas de hablar contigo! A los jugadores, los veo en el vestuario… a los demás – miró a todos los que lo rodeaban – quítense de mi camino si no quieren conocerme enojado! – Rápidamente se abrió un camino por donde pasó y salió del castillo rumbo a los vestuarios.

- Estás bien Ernie? – le preguntó Ginny. Este asintió

- Mejor me voy a desayunar….- y se alejó de la pelirroja. Hermione y Ron la tomaron de un brazo y la sentaron en su mesa. Hermione se sentó a su derecha y Ron a su izquierda. Ginny chilló en protesta, pero su hermano la calló.

- Será mejor que pienses bien lo que haces…. – dijo el pelirrojo

- Ginny… - dijo Hermione – estás haciendo mal tu juego…

- Yo? – dijo ella – pero si yo no he hecho nada!! – dijo haciéndose la inocente.

- Estás haciendo que Harry explote… - agregó Ron.

- Acaso yo le digo algo? – dijo la pelirroja.

- No le hablas… y lo tratas como si de verdad lo odiaras...

- Si no te acuerdas, hermano – dijo golpeándolo – el me…

- Si, lo sabemos – trató de apaciguarla Hermione – pero no puedes negar que el pobre Ernie, casi paga los platos rotos hace un instante…

- Pero yo…

- Si Harry no se controla, te juro que ese Macmillan no la cuenta – dijo alarmado Ron.

- Bah… acaso Harry es un súper poderoso! – dijo riendo.

- Acaso no recuerdas a quien venció? – dijo su hermano – tu no estuviste ahí…. Nosotros si – dijo mirando a Hermione y ella asintió vigorosamente.

- Era alguien completamente desconocido Ginny – farfulló – No era el Harry bueno, y amable…. Era una furia…. Y todo ese rencor y odio lo descargó hacia Voldemort…. No juegues con él Ginny… termina este…

- No!! – dijo ella levantándose – ya estoy enfrascada en esto y lo seguiré…- los miró – si no quieren estar conmigo, bien.

- Yo no quiero – dijo Ron – Me siento mal…

- Pues bien… - dijo Ginny – qué hay de ti? - preguntó mirando a su amiga.

- Yo… sabes que eres mi amiga…. Pero…

- Tu tampoco me ayudarás? – dijo con los ojos aguados.- Bien… puedo sola.

- Espera… te podemos ayudar! – dijo Ron – pero no tienes que ser tan cruel… habla con Harry, queden como amigos…

- Qué quieres decirme… que…

- Mira – dijo su hermano tomando su escoba y abrazándola para dirigirse al campo de juego – lo que digo que tu plan está algo errado… solo debemos ajustarlo un poco…y ya verás que lo que se me esta ocurriendo en este momento será mas productivo que lo anterior…

Nota de la autora: bien… eso es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido poner en este capitulo… Creo que Harry está comenzando a sufrir… y ya sabemos que puede suceder cuando a Harry le duele el alma… (Recuerden el episodio en el libro 5, luego de la muerte de Sirius) si les parecio una porqueria, solo tienen que decirmelo... no me enojo, si lo dicen con respeto.

A la muchacha que me pidió un reto… algo de que Ginny no fuera la que siempre sufriera… de que fuera Harry el enamorado y que la pelirroja ya lo haya superado… se me ha ocurrido algo… pero no tengo tiempo, ni computadora para escribirlo… será un one shot…y si les parece que necesita mas capítulos, será de tres capítulos… pero nada mas… ya veré como lo hago.

La frase que Harry le dijo a Ernie **_"Adelante, haz que mi día valga la pena"_** Es una de las frases mas celebres de la historia del cine, según una encuesta…. Le pertenece a otro Harry, pero de apellido Callahan, que no es otro que el personaje de "Harry el sucio", película protagonizada por Clint Eastwood. En ingles seria algo así como, **_Go ahead, make my day._** La verdad es que a estas películas no las vi… pero me fascino la escena de Harry, mostrando una tremenda pistola, plateada (una mágnum 45, creo) y con ojos llenos de odio, decir esta frase… y me pareció genial, para el Harry de mis historia… Si es una porquería de explicación pero bueno… es mi historia!!

Dejen reviews…

Saludos Silvia


	17. El fin de una etapa

**Hola!! Estarán pensando "Pero esta loca no dijo que tenía la compu rota?" Si, la tengo en reparación, pero con ayuda externa, logre sacar algunos capítulos de mi CPU y pasarlos a los de mi cuñado (Al cual le robé el CPU y lo instalé en mi casa) y así poder conectarme y no dejarlos con la intriga tanto tiempo.**

**Espero que sepan reconocer el esfuerzo (Y el robo de Hardware) dejándome muchos reviews!!!**

**Les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste!!**

**Un mensaje a Hepzy… lo que te dije que pasará en el capitulo 18… me equivoqué y sucederá en el 19. La razón es que habia puesto a dos capítulos el mismo numero!!**

**Ya tengo 29 capítulos escritos y todavía no puedo darle el final que quiero… Aunque tengo algunas ideas que me están dando vueltas y que me parecen muy románticas… si tardo un poquito en subir es porque trato de plasmarla en la compu y que queden bien… disculpas si?**

**Capitulo 17**

**El final de un ciclo**

El partido no fue reñido… los cazadores del equipo Griffindor estaban dando una excelente muestra de talento y complementación. Se entendían a las maravillas. Ginny estaba tan metida en el partido que casi no hacía falta darle indicaciones de ningún tipo. Al final, luego de una hora y cinco minutos, Harry surgió desde detrás de las tribunas, con la snitch dorada en su mano derecha, haciendo que el resultado fuera contundente: 340 a 40 a favor de la casa del león. Si todo seguía así, aun perdiendo con Ravenclaw, serían campeones. Pero conociendo al capitán de Griffindor, eso nunca pasaría. Ginny se abrazó con sus compañeros, felicitándose por la gran labor. Bajó al campo y saludó a Hermione, que estaba a los besos con Ron. Trató de ver a Harry, pero este, después de saludarse rápidamente con sus compañeros y rivales, salió hacia los vestuarios. Se sintió mal… sabía que estaba sufriendo… se contuvo por ir a verlo y decirle que aún lo amaba… que lo amaría siempre… a pesar de que se emperrara con Cho… La mano de Hermione la detuvo.

- Buen partido Ginny!! - dijo sonriendo.

- Lo has visto? A Harry? – Preguntó. La castaña asintió.

- La atrapada fue estupenda… por un instante pensé que quería romperse la cabeza contra el suelo. Pero tratándose de Quiddich y de Harry todo es posible… - suspiró – lo hizo de maravilla!!!

- Todo en él es de maravilla Hermione – dijo sonriendo.

- Volviendo a lo del comedor…

- Sé que… - Ron se acercó.

- Hola! – abrazó a las dos chicas – la fiesta será en la sala común… vendrán no?

- Pues claro! – dijo Hermione – por nada del mundo dejaré de pavonearme con el más apuesto guardián de Griffindor!! – y se dieron un sonoro beso.

- Que hay de ti, hermanita?

- Yo…

- Vamos… ganamos! Jugaste estupendamente bien! – la apretó –

- Ron… tu me dijiste que…

- Mira… - detuvieron la marcha antes de entrar a los vestuarios – creo que te estas equivocando en la estrategia – Suspiró - actuando así, lo que ganarás es que Harry se aleje y se aferre a Cho… - ella lo miró angustiada – lo conozco perfectamente…

- Tu crees que si sigo peleándolo…

- Creerá definitivamente que tu lo odias… y entonces… se irá con la oriental, para olvidarte… - dijo en un tono melodramático.

- No! – dijo angustiada.

- Yo pensé lo mismo Ginny – dijo Hermione.

- Entonces qué hago? Ayúdenme… yo no quiero…

- Bueno, lo principal es que arreglen su amistad… que vuelvan a ser lo de antes… - ella lo miró.

- Pero como puedes decir eso después de lo que pasó entre…

- Bueno… puedes decirle que eso no se puede remediar… que, ante tu noviazgo con Ernie… tu te has dado cuenta de que valoras su amistad… y que no ganan nada estando distanciados y peleados…

- Tu crees?

- Es magnifico! – Siguió Ron – y luego estando de amigos… podrás refregarle sin problemas a Ernie… y él se morirá de celos… será mas efectivo que estar haciendo esas tonterías… y le darás la oportunidad de ver lo estupido que es al dejarte estar con tu novio… entonces, le ayudarías a tomar una decisión mas rápida y mucho mas efectiva para ti!

- Bien… suena bien… tu que opinas Hermione, crees que pueda ser factible eso que dice Ron?

- Pues, aunque venga de la mente de Ron – su novio la miró algo ofendido, pero ella le sonrió coqueta – creo que es mejor que tu descabellada idea de gritarle cada vez que lo ves! – Ginny asintió.

- Cuando creen que podría reconciliarme con Harry?

- El momento de la fiesta sería estupendo! – dijo Hermione – Ahora vayan a ducharse y los espero en la sala común. – les dio un beso y salió corriendo.

- La amo –dijo Ron, con la mirada perdida en Hermione – En cuanto a ti… - abrazó a su hermana – deja que tu hermano te aconseje, lo demás… vendrá solito – y se metieron en los vestidores.

La fiesta estaba en pleno auge cuando Ginny y Ron llegaron a la sala. Todos vitorearon a los pelirrojos Weasley, que más colorados que su pelo, se dedicaron devolver los saludos. Al rato Ron se separó de su hermana y se fue a un lugar apartado con Hermione. Ginny fue hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Allí se topó con su debilidad de ojos verdes. Ya se había cambiado. Tenía unos jeans negros y una remera azul. La miró brevemente y tomando una cerveza se alejó, sentándose en un sillón cerca de la chimenea. Ella tomó una cerveza, y respirando varias veces… enfiló para el mismo lugar. Se paró de frente, mirándolo. El levantó la mirada y la vió, ella estaba mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Harry tuvo que clavar las uñas en el desgastado cuero del sillón para no saltarle encima y devorársela a besos. Ella jugaba con la botella. Tenía las mismas intenciones que Harry. Carraspeó. El bajó la vista y la enfocó en el fuego. Ella tomó una banqueta que estaba cerca y se sentó. El hacía como si no estuviera.

- Harry… -dijo en un susurro.

- Pensé que ahora era Potter.. – dijo fríamente. Ella quiso levantarse, pero al ver los ánimos que de lejos le mandaban Ron y Hermione, sólo se movió en la banqueta.

- Si… bueno… - lo miró – quería hablar contigo.

- Pero yo…

- Por favor… - la miró - Sé que estos días no han sido buenos… quiero decir…

- Mira – dijo él al fin – siento todo lo que pasó entre nosotros… yo no lo pude evitar… soy hombre… puedo cometer errores… pero en fin… eso no cuenta ahora… digo mis disculpas, porque a fin de cuentas tu me odias…- bajó la mirada.

- Yo no te odio… – él levantó la vista y la miró incrédulo – bueno… al principio quería que… bueno, no viene al caso decirte que quería que hirvieras en aceite… - él sonrió – pero ahora… bueno, ahora que Ernie y yo…

- Son novios – la miro. Ella asintió – lo quieres?

- Eh… si. – El tomó un trago de cerveza de la impresión.

- Bien – sólo dijo. – qué quieres decirme?

- Quiero que terminemos con esto…

- Qué es esto?

- Esto! Nuestro distanciamiento! Estoy muy apenada por lo que pasó… pero bueno, ahora, tengo novio. Ernie es un chico estupendo… me respeta y me quiere tal como soy… - dijo sonriendo.

- Yo te respeto! – dijo alzando la voz _"Y no te quiero, te amo!"_ concluyó mentalmente – Y porque te respeto, te dije que lo que hicimos fue un error!

- Lo se! – dijo ella – pero entiende que estaba mal… pensaba que te quería… y luego conociendo mejor a Ernie…

- Qué tratas de decirme?

- Quiero recuperar tu amistad, Harry – dijo sentándose en el sillón, a su lado – quiero seguir hablando contigo… no me gusta estar peleada contigo… te extraño! Odio tener que estar aguantando los besuqueos de Hermione y Ron sin tener nadie con quien hacer un comentario sarcástico! – El rió.

- Y Ernie?

- Bueno... – dijo sonriendo – Ernie es estupendo besando!! – él se puso tenso y movió la boca de una manera tan rara para demostrar el fastidio por lo que escuchaba, que a Ginny le dio ganas de comérselo, pero tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para continuar con el plan. – pero tu sabes… a todo le encuentra una explicación filosófica – bufó – hasta cuando Ron se encierra en el cuarto del requisito con Hermione… tiene una explicación que sólo Descartes (Merlín sabe quién es) puede refutar, o dar por valida! – Harry dió una sonora carcajada - Te das cuenta qué patética es mi vida sin ti? Sin mi "Amigo Harry" – Se puso de rodillas – por favor… se mi amigo de nuevo!!

- Levántate, tonta! –dijo tomándola de las muñecas y sentándola a su lado – no tienes que rogar… Amigos de nuevo – Ella lo abrazó. El aspiró ese perfume que lo volvía loco, comprobando que aun tenía el mismo efecto. Sintió la misma descarga eléctrica de siempre al tocarla, y el mismo deseo de besarla y hacerla suya otra vez. Lentamente se separaron.

- Gracias Harry… – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, se fueron acercando, estaban a punto de darse un beso, cuando alguien hizo explotar una bengala del Doctor filibuster. Rápidamente se separaron – Mira la hora que es! – dijo colorada – quedé de verme con Ernie…. Adiós Harry – y rápidamente salió da la sala por la entrada del cuadro. Harry se quedó mirándola… la había perdido completamente…. Pero al menos ahora tenía el consuelo de ser nuevamente su amigo. Definitivamente Harry para algunas cosas, es un lerdo sin remedio.

El último partido de Quiddich, resultó como los pronósticos indicaban, demasiado reñido pero no imposible para los chicos de Griffindor. A pesar de que habían tenido algunos problemas para entrenar, debido a las continuas interrupciones que hacía el "nuevo novio de Ginny Weasley" y las continuas discusiones que esta tenía con el capitán del equipo. A pesar de haber hecho las pases y que Ginny se relacionara más con Harry, como amigos, él no podía dejar de sentir esa llamarada de furia cuando ella se paseaba con su "pomposo novio" por los lugares que él frecuentaba…. "_Si no la conociera pensaría que lo hace a propósito_" pensaba Harry. Y por supuesto que no la conocía.

Ravenclaw había empezado bien el partido, pero no en vano estaban frente al mejor equipo de Hogwarts. Después de dos horas de partido, Harry dió una voltereta cerca de los postes de Ravenclaw, con la snitch en sus manos, y con una cara, mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza. Satisfacción porque había obtenido la copa por cuarta vez consecutiva, y tristeza porque era la última vez que vestía el uniforme de Quiddich de su casa. Bajó rápidamente y se abrazó con todos sus compañeros… menos con ella. Ginny se sintió incómoda al verse parada frente a él, y Harry ni siquiera le dió la mano. Se fue rápidamente al podio y tomó por primera vez, de manos de la profesora MacGonnagal, la copa de Quiddich y se sintió realmente satisfecho. Ahora tenía que centrar sus metas en atrapar al maldito de Snape… y Cho… Bajó la copa y se la entregó a Ron. Tenía el ánimo por el piso… Ahora debía poner empeño en estar con Cho. Pero él no tenía ganas de estar con ella. Entró en el vestuario y se metió en las duchas. Al salir de allí, todos sus compañeros gritaban eufóricos y decían que el festejo sería en la sala común. El no se acercó a la sala común… prefirió quedarse escondido en la sala de menesteres… no estaba para festejos.

La primavera estaba en su esplendor cuando los exámenes que decidían el futuro del trío, se llevaban a cabo. Una de esas mañanas, en donde empezaban a evaluarlos, Hermione estaba histérica, y recitaba entre susurros cada uno de lo aprendido a lo largo de siete años. Ron bufaba tratando de no escucharla, y diciéndose a cada rato que no se acordaba ni de su nombre. Harry estaba callado. Contrariamente a sus amigos, parecía calmo. Ginny entró al salón toda colorada y algo despeinada. Se sentó al lado de su amiga, y tomó el tazón de cereales con bronca. Los dos chicos la miraron sin entender su aspecto. Ella los miró y bajó la mirada hacia el tazón.

- Buenos días – dijo sin mirarlos.

- Hola – dijo Ron – puedo preguntarte qué te paso?

- Nada – dijo en un tono impersonal.

- Te peleaste con el peine esta mañana? – dijo Harry sonriéndole burlonamente.

- No – por la puerta pasaba una muy desaliñada Susan Bones, que miraba a la pelirroja con rabia y con los ojos vidriosos.

- Qué te sucedió entonces? – dijo Hermione, que por fin había salido de su mundo de hechizos, y notado el aspecto de su amiga – Y Susan Bones tiene algo que ver?

- Qué le sucede? – dijo al fin Ginny ofuscada, señalando a la pelirroja de Hufflepuff – Venía muy tranquila llegando al comedor y esa se me abalanza y me toma de los pelos y me dice… - se puso roja y se metió una cucharada de cereal en la boca.

- Te dijo que eres una… coqueta? - dijo Ron. Ella negó.

- Te dijo…

- No quiero decir qué me dijo…. La muy traicionera me agarró desprevenida…

- De seguro te venías besuqueando con Ernie… – dijo Harry mascullando entre dientes.

- Pues no! – dijo colorada – Ernie ni estaba cerca!

- Que raro… - dijo él torciendo los ojos.

- Basta Harry! – dijo ella golpeando la mesa con la cuchara.

- Está bien! – dijo él levantando las manos.- Yo no soy Susan Bones…. No descargues tu ira en mi!!! – le suplicó juntando las manos y poniendo cara de perrito diciendo "adóptame" – soy un pobre huérfano que no tiene quién le dé una caricia…. Apiádate de mi y no me maldigas!! – ella sonrió.

- Si tienes quién te de una caricia… – dijo mirándolo fijamente, y él se puso rojo –… digo… ya falta poco para que tu y Cho…

- Ginevra!! – dijo la voz de Ernie que estaba parado en el pasillo, detrás de Harry. Este al escucharlo se tensó y la miró mordiéndose el labio para no hacer nada de lo que se arrepintiera.- Te importaría que habláramos un segundo?

- Claro, cielo!! – dijo ella contenta – Sobre qué, si puedo saber?

- Sobre tu extraño comportamiento fuera del comedor… - dijo serio. Harry se dio vuelta y lo miró.

- Y tu por qué tienes que pedirle explicaciones?

- Es mi… - la miró - novia, no? – Harry tenso los puños.

- Eso ya lo sé… - y se frenó para no agregar "imbécil" a su contestación – Lo que quiero, es saber qué te hace pensar que la del comportamiento impropio ha sido ella? No puedes pensar que fue Susan que la atacó y ella se defendió?

- Eso no dice Susan… - dijo él – Ginevra si puedes hacerme el….

- No te hará nada! – dijo Harry levantándose y quedando frente al joven de Hufflepuff – ya me estoy cansando de tus moditos…. Desde cuándo le haces caso a otra chica que no sea tu novia? O es que acaso escondes algo mas… - lo miró como escudriñando en sus ojos.

- Harry!! – dijo Ginny enojada – Déjalo…

- No! – dijo sin sacarle la mirada a Ernie – contesta idiota! Te manejas a dos puntas? Andas con Ginny y con Bones a la vez?

- Eso no te importa! – dijo algo colorado.

- Claro que me importa! – le contestó Harry. Parecía un perro rabioso.

- A si? Y por qué? – dijo envalentonado Ernie. Harry se quedó rojo y callado. – Vamos contesta Potter, qué puede importarte a ti?

- Porque…. Porque… - miró a Ginny que lo observaba con un extraño brillo en los ojos – es mi amiga y me preocupo… Y ya que su hermano no saca la cara por ella…– dijo mirando con reproche a Ron – Bueno…

- Lo cierto es que tengo que hablar con Ginevra… - miró a la pelirroja – vienes o le pido permiso a tu defensor…

- No te pases Macmillan!! – dijo Harry – un movimiento de mi mano y eres historia. – y su voz fue tan fría que Ginny sintió temor… y recordando lo que hace unos meses le dijera Hermione, tomó del brazo a Ernie y se marchó del comedor.

- Y a ti qué te pasa? – le preguntó Ron mirándolo, mientras Harry se sentaba tirando todos los utensilios para comer.

- A ti qué te pasa? No te diste cuenta cómo la trata? Parece mas su esclava que su novia…. No puedo entender qué le puede haber visto a ese infeliz… -

- Celoso? – dijo Hermione

- Ni en tus mejores sueños – dijo tragando una tostada – por qué preguntas esa idiotez?

- Porque puedo darme cuenta de que tu estás…

- No! – la paró en seco- no te apures en sacar conclusiones estúpidas Hermione… - y agregó mas rabioso que nunca - por qué no empiezas a repasar los temas que hemos aprendido en estos siete años? – ella lo miró sin entender – es la única forma en que dejes de molestarme y de meterte en mi vida…

- Qué te dije de hablarle así? – saltó Ron.

- A ella la defiendes? Y qué hay del llamado de la sangre? Piensas dejar que ese infeliz maltrate a tu hermana? – dijo indignado.

- Para eso estás tu… pareces un novio celoso! – dijo riendo Ron.

- Otro idiota que se le dió por meterse en mi vida – dijo enojado - espero que los exámenes terminen…

- Ah si? – dijo Hermione – y para qué si se puede saber?

- Para que ustedes se encierren en la sala de menesteres y me dejen en paz!!! – y sin decir mas nada se levantó y se alejó de sus anonadados amigos. Sabía que había sido rudo y que sus palabras eran hirientes, pero más le dolía a él la situación. Amarla, tenerla cerca y no poder hacer nada. Ella cada vez estaba más lejos. "_Hubiera preferido que me odiara…. Así, todo sería mas fácil."_

Lejos de la tormenta Potter, Ginny y Ernie llegaban a los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de la haya en el parque del colegio. Ella no entendió la actitud de Ernie y él se movía de un lado al otro…. Estaba molesto.

- Qué te sucede Ernie? – dijo ella tomándolo del brazo con suavidad y sentándolo en un tronco cercano.

- Ese Potter…. Me está cansando… en verdad! – ella sonrió – te juro que si sigue molestándome me va a conocer…

- Deja de decir bobadas… - dijo ella sonriendo – crees que tendrías oportunidad con él?

- Piensas que soy un inútil Hufflepuff? – preguntó con aire ofendido.

- No – dijo ella segura – lo digo porque sabes muy bien quién es Harry Potter – él la miro – y sabes perfectamente a quién se ha enfrentado… - el chico bajó la cabeza – si ha podido con él… tu serías un bocadito para Harry!! - y rió.

- Tienes razón, pero al menos le plantaría batalla…

- Si claro – dijo ella torciendo los ojos. Rieron – De que querías hablarme?

- Qué pasó en …

- Con Susan? – él asintió – pues en verdad querría que tu me lo explicaras… - él se encogió de hombros – Venía a desayunar y ella me tomó de atrás jalándome del pelo, y diciéndome…. Ramera – bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Ella te dijo eso? – ella asintió sin querer mirarlo a la cara – sabes por qué?

- Al parecer alguien le ha dicho que tu y yo… hemos pasado a la segunda base…. Aunque no se exactamente que quiere decir eso…

- Significa que supuestamente pasamos la etapa de solo besos – dijo, y Ginny abrió los ojos escandalizada.

- Eso es la segunda base? – El asintió.

- Es algo relacionado a un deporte muggle, el béisbol… no entenderías si te lo explicara.

- Pues de verdad, yo traté de hacerle entender que yo contigo nada… pero ella, me golpeó en la cara así que yo tuve que defenderme – él sonrió – no te rías!! fue bastante molesto para mi!

- No me río por eso! – la miró – te das cuenta? Ella está celosa! Esto está funcionando a las mil maravillas!

- Y por qué te alegra que Susan tenga celos, y a Harry quieres comértelo crudo?

- Porque Potter es un engreído!!

- Para eso ahí eh? – dijo enojada – Harry es el ser mas maravilloso del mundo – él sonrió – no has visto como me ha defendido de ti? De mi… supuesto novio?

- Deja de babearte! – rieron – Los dos apestamos no? – se abrazaron.

- Estamos perdidos…

- Sólo espero que esto no se nos vaya de las manos… - dijo Ernie.

- Antes que eso suceda… - juntaron sus frentes – prométeme que harás todo lo posible por estar con esa pelirroja de Hufflepuff…

- Las pelirrojas valen la pena!! – ella sonrío incrédula.

- Díselo a cierto miope de Griffindor – dijo Ginny.

- El lo sabe… solo falta que abra más su cerebro para que lo entienda.

El último exámen que dieron los de séptimo curso fue Astronomía. Harry y Ron maldijeron el día que Hermione los convenció para hacer esa materia, que no estaba en los planes si querían ser aurors. Pero ella les había dicho que les vendría bien, tener un EXTASIS, en alguna materia optativa, así que habían aceptado. Ahí estaban en lo alto de la torre de astronomía… la profesora Sinistra, recorría los diferentes telescopios tratando de que los alumnos no cometieran trampas. Harry estaba mirando el cielo a través del suyo… luego miró a su hoja de trabajo. Le pedían que señalara en el mapa en qué lugar se encontraba la constelación… "_Sirius_" Pensó. Miró a Hermione que lo observaba con ternura. Miró a Ron que sólo le sonrió de compromiso… Sus amigos sabían lo que estaba pensando, o mejor en quien estaba pensando. Era en esos momentos en que se encontraba tan perdido en el mundo y tan confundido, que hubiera dado todo el dinero de su cámara de Gringots, por hablar unos minutos con su padrino. Suspiró y volvió al trabajo… Señaló lo más que pudo…. Y era bastante. Terminó antes incluso que su amiga. Así que sin ninguna prisa se dedicó a observar el cielo. La noche estaba tan clara… la luna apenas brillaba… "_Menos mal que Remus no tendrá problemas…. Hoy no hay luna llena_". Las estrellas brillaban en la bóveda azul, y no supo cómo, un poema de los libros de Ginny, le vino a la memoria… y se acordó de ella.

"**_Puedo escribir los versos mas tristes esta noche._**

_**Escribir, por ejemplo: «la noche está estrellada,**_

_**y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos»."**_

Sin darse cuenta, se alejó lentamente del telescopio y se encaminó hacia las almenas. Tomándose del borde, miró hacia la quietud del bosque… y posó sus ojos en la cabaña de Hagrid… donde había pasado los dos momentos mas maravillosos de su vida… donde pudo sentir el temblor de su cuerpo al acariciarla… donde descubrió cuanto la amaba… y donde la perdió para siempre…. Por su estúpido orgullo.

"_**El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.**_

_**En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.**_

_**La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito."**_

Suspiró. Hermione y Ron lo miraban tratando de saber qué iba a hacer… La muchacha creía que Harry cometería una locura… Ron la miró pensando lo mismo… últimamente estaba tan callado, tan ausente, tan apagado… Tenían la impresión que Harry se estaba consumiendo lentamente y que la causante de esa personalidad oscura y retraída era Ginny y su maldita manía de enredar las cosas…

"_**Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.**_

_**Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.**_

_**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**_

_**Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.**_

_**Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.**_

_**Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.**_

_**Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.**_

_**La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.**_

_**Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.**_

_**Mi alma no se contenta con haberle perdido.**_

_**Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.**_

_**Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.**_

_**La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.**_

**_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos…"_**

- Señor Potter!! – gritó la profesora Sinistra sacándolo de su mundo romántico. Se dió cuenta de que estaba a punto e subirse a una de las almenas… - deje de soñar, que el exámen terminó! –se dió vuelta y la miró. También miró a Hermione que estaba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y a Ron que estaba a punto de agarrarlo – Espero que haya hecho un trabajo…

- Disculpe profesora… - dijo, entregándole el exámen – hacía rato que había terminado… - miró hacia el cielo nocturno, y suspiró nuevamente – sólo que la noche está tan hermosa… - los demás lo miraron raro – no lo cree usted?

- Si, si claro! – dijo la profesora – bueno Potter… será mejor que bajes a tu sala común… creo que el rocío y la noche te han afectado un poco el cerebro… - y se alejó buscando los demás exámenes.. Harry tomó sus plumas y sus pergaminos y trató de salir rápidamente, pero una mano lo detuvo. Era Ron.

- Se puede saber qué te pasaba? – farfulló – Hermione pensó que querías matarte! - Harry rió, mirando a su amiga, que se había quedado hablando con la profesora.

- Estás loco? – lo palmeó en la espalda – me han pasado tantas cosas en la vida! He perdido definitivamente a personas que deseaba tener a mi lado… no pienses que… - lo miró – la apestosa vida que tengo y… eso no afectará mis objetivos Ron.

- Y puedo saber cuáles son? – dijo el pelirrojo bajando la escalera.

- En principio, dejar el colegio…. Después, buscar a Snape…- al nombrar a su antiguo profesor, endureció la voz – luego tratar de forjarme un futuro… - Ron resopló.- No me ganaré la vida siendo el "niño que vivió!" – rieron – Quiero ser auror… y después…

- Después estarás con Cho? – dijo el pelirrojo tratando de saber que pensaba su amigo…

- Después, será después… no tengo pensado con seguridad que hacer respecto a mi vida amorosa…

- Vamos… qué pensabas en la torre? – dijo Ron – o mejor dicho, en quién pensabas…

- En un poema… – Ron torció los ojos incrédulo – Si, créeme, en un poema!! - llegaron al cuadro de la señora Gorda y al descuido dijeron la contraseña… entraron a la sala común, donde Ginny conversaba con varias niñas de su curso. Harry la miró y suspiró. – Y en una hermosa pelirroja… – Dijo casi en susurro, más para el que para su amigo, y sin decir más, subió las escaleras y se perdió en los dormitorios.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, eso es todo por la semana… se que estos capítulos no tienen la fuerza de otros… y que algunos los catalogan de transición… puede que así sean, pero solo quiero decirles que en la vida no todo es vértigo!! Hay momentos de relajación y de tensa calma… Ya vendrán días peores para mi hermoso Harry…

Se que los examenes, son tomados por el ministrio y que vienen, al igual que en los Tymos, examinadores especiales para estos. Pero yo quise ponerlo asi... disculpen si fallé en este punto.

Tenía un nudo muy grande en mi cerebro, tratando de pensar una canción súper romántica para mi pareja favorita… pero haciendo muchas investigaciones (Es decir, le desordené todos los Cds a mi hermano) La encontré!!! Y me encanta!! En los últimos capítulos no habrá muchos poemas… pero si muchas canciones!! Eso se los prometo!! Si tienen canciones para recomendar, por favor las recibiré en mi mail, con alegría!! Y si tienen poemas súper románticos, bienvenidos sean!!!

Saludos Silvia


	18. En el expreso Hogwarts

**Hola a todos!! Me alegra volver a tener contacto con ustedes!! Gracias a todos por los comentarios del capitulo anterior… y muchas gracias a los que me mandaron canciones… en verdad, han servido para agrandar mi archivo de letras… Personalmente no conozco ninguna canción de Fernando Delgadillo, Sobre todo esa que me mandaron (Hoy ten miedo de mi, o algo así) Pero no creo que la utilice porque ya escribieron un one shot con ese tema. De todas maneras gracias… y tratare de escucharla porque de acuerdo a la letra parece bonita… hay que ver que me provoca la música.**

**Y bien... para aquella muchacha que me preguntó (perdón amiga, no soy buena con los nombres) si esto tomaría varios años en la vida de los personajes, la respuesta es no… solo llegara hasta cuando Ginny salga de Hogwarts… Y si les parece habrá un epilogo… pero aun no estoy segura de eso.**

**Ahora si, les dejo el capitulo… esperando como siempre que les guste.**

**Capitulo 18**

**En el expreso Hogwarts**

- Un final de ciclo que todos podremos decir que será el mas triste que viva Hogwarts… - decía la profesora MacGonnagal, mirando a su alumno predilecto, parada frente a toda la escuela, que la escuchaba atentamente. Era el ultimo día de clases… la entrega de diplomas. El gran salón estaba decorado esta vez por estandartes del colegio…. No había ganador de las casas… Ese día, se llevarían a cabo la entrega de menciones especiales y diplomas que los acreditaban en el mundo mágico adulto. – La mayoría de ustedes ha tenido que enfrentarse a duros entrenamientos y estudios, y otros – dijo mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione – han tenido que pasar duros retos, para lograr un mundo mas agradable. – Los que sabían a que se refería su directora, prorrumpieron en un estruendoso aplauso.- Hoy salen a enfrentarse con el mundo de los adultos, pero estoy convencida que se llevan lo mejor de Hogwarts… y espero que sepan aprovecharlo – la profesora se secó unas lagrimas y se sentó. El profesor Slughorn, jefe de la casa Slytherin, se levantó y con unas pomposas palabras, dió comienzo a la entrega de diplomas. Cada uno de los alumnos de séptimo curso de todas las casas, fueron pasando. Cuando el último de ellos recibió su diploma, la profesora MacGonnagal se levantó de su sitio, y nuevamente se dirigió al alumnado. – Bien, ahora pasaremos a darle entrega al premio anual, una plaqueta recordatoria, y una pasantía en el ministerio de magia…

- Ay!! Que me pongo nerviosa!!Tranquila! respira… respira…– dijo Hermione comiéndose las uñas, y mirando a todos lados. Ron la miró torciendo los ojos y Harry sonrió.

- No cambiarás nunca Hermione… - dijo sonriendo su novio.

- Por favor un fuerte aplauso, la señorita Hermione Granger – la castaña se levantó como con un resorte y se dirigió hacia la profesora. Esta le dio una plaqueta, y un beso. Hermione se abrazó con ganas a su profesora favorita, y largó unas lágrimas. Todos aplaudían.

- Tal para cual! – dijeron entre si Harry y Ron, y chocaron las manos en el aire, riéndose de la ocurrencia. Hermione regresó a su asiento y Ron le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Y ahora, uno de los estudiantes destacados de la escuela dará un pequeño discurso de despedida… - dijo La directora.

- Quien será el tarado que dirá algo? – preguntó burlón Harry, no viendo las miradas cómplices de sus amigos. – El señor Harry Potter – este dió vuelta la cara roja, mirando con rabia a sus amigos que lo aplaudían.

- Quién fue? – dijo en un susurro imperceptible. Ron se defendió.

- Fue idea de Ginny. - Harry, miró hacia la pelirroja que se reía.

- Vamos señor Potter… - dijo Minerva – algunos queremos comer – se escuchó una carcajada general y Harry se levantó de su asiento mas rojo que Ron. Llegó al atril y carraspeó.

- Bien… - miró a todos – Es un honor que me hayan dado la oportunidad para decir unas ultimas palabras. – Agregó con sarcasmo y volvió a carraspear- Para mi, es mas difícil decir adiós a esta, mi casa… mi hogar. A pesar de haber descubierto el mundo mágico a los once años, parece que mi vida hubiera empezado desde que entré por primera vez por esa puerta. He conseguido lo más valioso que un hombre puede tener… muchos amigos, algunos a los que mataré en cuanto baje de aquí. – risas – Encontré al profesor que mas admiré, el profesor Dumbledore… que dió su vida por este mundo que estamos viviendo hoy, sin Voldemort… por favor pido un aplauso en recordación a tan extraordinario mago – todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Luego de unos minutos de solemne aplauso, todos se sentaron y Harry continuó su discurso. - Así que, ahora me toca a mi decir, en nombre de todos mis compañeros, adiós… con algunos nos volveremos a ver – dijo mirando a sus amigos de casa – con otros, quizás andemos por caminos diferentes- aquí miró a la mesa de Slytherin – Pero quiero que sepan todos… que en Hogwarts quedará un poco de mi… y lo que mas amo – dijo mirando a Ginny que ni se inmutó – Adiós a todos los profesores que nos brindaron sus conocimientos… A algunos los considero mi familia – dijo mirando a Hagrid, que lloraba y gimoteaba, enjugando sus lágrimas en su inconfundible pañuelo a lunares - y estoy seguro que eso no se nos olvidará. – miró a la profesora MacGonnagal – A todos mis compañeros les digo hasta luego… piensen bien el camino a seguir… y parafraseando al mago mas poderoso que he podido conocer – suspiró – es a partir de aquí donde debemos decidir, entre lo que es fácil y lo que es correcto. – y sin decir mas, se bajó del estrado y caminó hacia sus amigos que lo aplaudían y vitoreaban.

- Oh Harry!! – dijo Hermione aun llorando – fue el discurso mas emotivo de mi vida!! – Harry bufó.

- Si? Pues, suerte que me acordaba de algunas cosas… te aseguro que inventarlo en segundos, fue de lo más difícil…

- Deberías pensar ser el ministro de magia – dijo Ron – con esa facilidad de discurso…

- Contigo tendré una charla mas tarde… - Le dijo a Ron y luego miró a Ginny que sonreía – contigo, y aquella que comparte tus genes…

- Bien Harry!! – dijeron en coro los Creevey. El los saludó al descuido, mientras el fogonazo del flash de la cámara de Colin, lo cegaba unos instantes.

- De lo único que me alegro es de zafarme de estos fanáticos…

- Te aseguro que mas tarde los extrañaras… - dijo la castaña riendo.

- Creo que el premio te está afectando Hermione… Eso, o la falta de sexo! – Dijo, y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Ron. Pero no pudo hacer nada, porque después del golpe, aspiró un aroma de jazmines que él reconocería a millas de distancia y una dulce voz le hablaba al oído.

- Que discurso mas efectivo, gran capitán!! – dijo Ginny rodeándolo por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Harry cerró los ojos un instante… luego giró deliberadamente y tomándola de la cintura la sentó en sus piernas.

- Tu y tu hermano me pusieron en ese brete? – dijo bien cerca, mirándola a los ojos. Ella aun tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo miraba con la boca abierta – Contesta!! – dijo riendo.

- Bueno… - dijo colorada – es que… me pareció bueno, es decir que… - No podía hilar una frase coherente, porque las manos de Harry le acariciaban sensualmente la espalda – En verdad… yo pensé en hacerte una broma… pero Ron pensó que seria mejor darte ..

- No me metas en esto Weasley!! – dijo Ron.

- Es verdad!! – dijo – tu dijiste que a Harry le caería como patada al hígado ser el centro de atención a ultimo momento…

- Entonces tu planeaste el hacerme decir el discurso… - concluyó Harry. Ella mas nerviosa que nunca, asintió resignada – Gracias – y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y otro bien pegado a la comisura de los labios…

- Me voy a… - dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirarlo – Ernie… me esta llamando!

- Ve entonces – dijo en tono de resignación.

Una vez que el banquete los dejara saciados, pasaron la noche festejando en la sala común de su casa, en una fiesta que le hacían los de sexto curso.

El colegio entero fue vaciándose al final de junio. Todos los jóvenes, enfundados en las túnicas de sus casas, corrían de un lado para otro, buscando las ultimas pertenencias. Harry estaba sentado, ya fuera del castillo, esperando a sus amigos. Miraba con melancolía la inmensa mole de piedra. Quería guardar en su memoria, cada ladrillo. Sintió alguien carraspear. Se dio vuelta y vio a Hagrid, a su lado. No dijeron nada al principio… Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta. No era un adiós definitivo. Hagrid era uno de esos profesores a los que señalaba como familia.

- Parece que es hora de decir adiós… – dijo Hagrid, tratando de contener las lagrimas..

- Aun estas enfadado conmigo? – dijo Harry, mirando al semigigante. Este sin mediar palabra, sólo se dedico a sacarle las costillas de lugar. Al menos eso sintió Harry cuando lo abrazó.

- Eres un condenado crío! – dijo con los ojos acuosos – no se que haces, pero cada vez, se me hace imposible enojarme contigo… - sonrió.

- Pero si no me hablaste en meses! – dijo Harry.

- Es que… no me gustó tu comportamiento…

- A mi tampoco, creeme… - lo miró – y qué te hace pensar que dejaremos de vernos… tu eres parte de mi familia – Hagrid gimoteó – Así que…

- Que harás en las vacaciones? - Harry suspiró.

- Me espera mi novia en el anden…- bajó la mirada – después, iré unos días a la madriguera… y mas tarde…

- Irás tras Snape? – él asintió – Olimpe, me mantiene informado… si lo ven por Francia, te lo haré saber… - sonrió – Te traje un regalo – dijo mostrándole una canastita de mimbre.

- No es un monstruo ilegal no? – dijo Harry con temor.

- Claro que no!! – rió - Esto es el motivo por el que Fang iba al bosque… aunque debo suponer que ha sido en Hogsmeade… una mujer me grito, diciéndome que Fang era un perro degenerado – Harry rió, tratando de imaginarse al parsimonioso Fang, un depravado sexual. Hagrid abrió la canasta mostrando un pequeño perro igual a Fang.- Espero que lo cuides mucho…

- Hagrid… no sé cuando pueda…

- Dáselo a que te lo cuide la chica que amas… - Harry miró hacia las puertas del castillo y vio una cabellera roja salir, empujando su baúl, acompañada de Ron y Hermione – Esa que te espera en King Cross – el se dio vuelta.

- Si… claro… Gracias – se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- O a la pelirroja que te tiene loco… - dijo y le guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

- Hagrid, no es lo que…

- Mira – le dijo poniéndole una de sus grandes manos en el hombro. - He visto esa mirada que haces cuando la ves, mucho antes de que nacieras… – el no entendió – tu padre, miraba de la misma forma a tu madre… si eso no es amor…

- No… es que…– se levantó – debo irme.

- Prométeme que tratarás de atrapar a ese desgraciado de Snape.

- No trataré – sonrió – lo haré.

- Bien… - dijo Ginny, llegando a donde se encontraban, acompañada de su hermano y la novia – al fin logre sacarlos de… tu sabes donde – rieron, mientras Ron y Hermione se ponían colorados – no sé como podrás atrapar a Snape, si estos dos están dale que dale…

- Ginny!!! – dijo Ron mas rojo que nunca – Desde cuando sabes lo de Snape?

- Bueno, no hay que ser tan estupida para no pensar que Harry debe atrapar a ese granuja!

- Tienes razón pecosita!! – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- No me digas así – dijo la pelirroja mirando a Harry – así me dice tu mal… tu bendita novia… algo que no soporto!

- Lo siento.. – dijo el – te ayudo con el baúl?

- Deja Potter – dijo interrumpiendo Ernie – para eso tiene un novio – Ginny sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Ernie. – nos vamos calabacita?

- No le digas calabacita!! – rugió Harry.

- Por qué?

- Pues porque… suena algo despectivo…

- Pero si tu… – dijo Ron

- Nos vamos Ron! – dijo Harry manoteando su baúl, el canasto con el cachorro y subiendo a uno de los carruajes.

- Merlín… espero que ese genio se te pase cuando dejemos la escuela.

- Descuida hermano – dijo Ginny – se le pasará cuando vea a su oriental debilidad!!

El viaje del tren estuvo tranquilo. A pesar de ser prefectos, Hermione y Ron prefirieron compartir un habitáculo con Harry. Se les unió Luna y Neville. Aproximadamente dos horas después, entró Ginny enojada. Harry la miró y rogó al cielo porque esa cara significara que habia pateado a Ernie… Ella caminó pesadamente y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Bufó un par de veces, suspiró y luego cruzó los brazos. No emitió palabra alguna. Harry la miraba. Resoplaba cada dos segundos haciendo bailar un mechón pelirrojo que caía por su cara. Una hora después llego la señora del carrito. Ron saltó enseguida y compro varias cosas. Ginny ni se inmutó. Harry se levantó y compró casi de todo. Cuando volvió, no ocupó su antiguo lugar, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja. Y sin decir nada le ofreció una rana de chocolate.

- Si sale el cromo difícil – la miró – te rogaré que me lo devuelvas. – ella lo miro. El le hizo una de sus sonrisas compradoras y ella aceptó la rana.

- Gracias.- dijo secamente.

- De más esta decirte que todos estamos intrigados por tu comportamiento, Ginny- ella bufo por enésima vez- Que te sucedió?

- Ernie…

- Se pelearon? – dijo esperanzado – lo dejaste? – fue mas un ruego que una pregunta.

- Claro que no – Harry dejo de sonreír.- Lo que sucede es que.. me dijo que irá a Francia en las vacaciones…

- Y? – "_por mi, que se vaya a la m…"_ pensó Harry.

- Y? pensé que iría a casa de mis padres…. Que nos veríamos… bueno, que saldríamos un par de veces…

- Y?

- Y? – dijo enojada – que pensarías si Cho, te dijera que desea pasar las vacaciones lejos de ti? – "_Pues estaría mas que convencido de que Dios existe!!"_ Pensó Harry.

- Bueno yo…

- Exacto!! – dijo mas enojada.

- Bueno… deberías tomarlo como una prueba – ella lo miró – si es algo serio… es decir si estás enamorada de verdad de ese… de Ernie, bueno, sólo serán unos días… si se te pasa el amor… te darás cuenta que es lo mejor, y podrás reconstruir tu vida – la miró.

- Que harás tu… digo, ya no tienes que ir a Privet Drive…

- Tienes razón – pensó un instante – Sabes? Ahora tengo un perro – dijo mostrándole la canasta. Ginny miró y sacó con una sonrisa al perrito. – no es mono? – dijo riendo.

- No, es perro – dijo Ginny y lo miro riéndose.

- Graciosa – dijo Harry y también rió. – Te gusta?

- Es hermoso!! Cómo se llama?

- Pues no he pensado en un nombre… - dijo mirando hacia la ventana – elige uno tu. – ella lo miró – tu eres buena para los nombres… - sonrió burlonamente . Ella lo codeó. – Tu elegiste el nombre de la lechuza de Ron, el de Arnold….

- Bueno… - levantó el perrito, mirándolo detenidamente – viendo que significa tanto para ti…

- No le pondré Canuto!! – dijo enojado.

- No iba a decir eso!

- Tampoco le pondré Hagrid, ni Dumby, por Dumbledore…

- Oye, solo pensé que podrías ponerle Hogwy!! – dijo molesta.

- Hogwy? – preguntó. Y pensó si había sido lo correcto pedirle ayuda a Ginny, siendo que ella tenía unos gustos muy extraños para nombrar a mascotas. – Y por qué debería llamarse Hogwy?

- Pues, porque… se me ocurre que es una manera cariñosa de llamar a Hogwarts!! Tonto!

- Bueno, no suena mal… – tomó el perro – Te gusta el nombre Hogwy? – el perro igual que Fang, se quedó mirándolo y babeando y solo movió una vez la cola.

- Le encanta!!! – dijo riendo Ginny – Me dirás donde vivirás? – dijo cambiando de tema.

- Remus vive en Grimmauld Place… - dijo acariciando al perro que descansaba en el regazo de Ginny, tocando de manera deliberada la mano de la pelirroja que también acariciaba al perro.

- Irás allí? – preguntó incrédula.

- No – dijo – creo que tendré que buscar un apartamento…. No sé.

- Claro, a Cho le gustará vivir bien… - dijo ella alicaída. El la abrazó.

- Te quiero – le dijo besándola tiernamente en la mejilla, y luego la cien, perdiendo un segundo en el perfume de su cabello, y aguantando las ganas de llorar – no te desaparezcas…

- Tu tampoco… - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – y no dejes de ser quien eres…

- Jamás cambiaria!! – dijo sonriendo. – ya tengo a Hogwy!!

- Eso espero… ahora tendrás otros roces… - él la miró – bueno, nosotros no somos lo que se dice una familia de status social elevado – bajo la cabeza – tu empezaras a codearte con gente super importante!! – dijo separándose lentamente- y puede que algún día te de vergüenza venir a vernos…

- Eres tonta o que? – dijo tomándola del mentón y obligándola a mirarlo. Ginny tenia los ojos acuosos – jamás, entiéndelo bien… - respiro entrecortadamente – jamás podría hacer eso. Tu familia me ha recibido como uno mas… y yo simplemente no podría ser parte de ninguna clase social si ustedes no están a mi lado… Entiéndelo bien, los Weasley son parte de mi familia y jamás, les daría la espalda.

- Eso dices ahora – dijo ella – Pero cuando te cases, tendrás que elegir… Sabes que ella y los de nuestro estilo de vida no congeniamos…

- Pues tendrá que hacerlo…

- Eso espero – lo miró – no me gustaría perderte…- Harry se acercaba lentamente. Sus labios estaban casi a un palmo. Estaban a punto de besarse, y Harry estaba seguro que después tiraría todo por la borda y se aferraría a esa pelirroja para nunca dejarla. Pero un ruido seco los hizo separarse. Al mirar hacia la puerta del compartimiento, vieron a Ernie Macmillan parado, mirándolos. Ginny inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y Harry lo miro, profiriendo contra el joven insultos mentales.

- Ginevra, podemos hablar un segundo? – Ella asintió y salió del compartimiento.

- Macmillan – dijo Harry – siempre tan delicado con tu novia.

- Potter… perdón por dejarte solo – Harry se dio cuenta que todos los que estaban con ellos de alguna forma se habían esfumado – pero debo hablar con mi chica…

- Tu chica? – dijo levantándose – yo no estaría tan seguro de llamarla así.

- Harry! – dijo Ginny. Ella sabia a lo que se refería. – Vamos Ernie. – Salieron del compartimiento y llegaron hacia el que compartía el chico con algunos mas de Hufflepuff, entre los que se encontraba Susan Bones. Ernie les pidió a todos que salieran un rato. Así lo hicieron, pero cuando Susan salía, la tomó del brazo y le pidió que se quedara.

- Bien Ginny, podemos hablar ahora? – preguntó el joven.

- No! – dijo seria y se sentó en uno de los asientos – estoy enojada contigo Ernie… faltaste a tu promesa!

- Pero entiende… Susan vino y me dijo que me quería – La chica de Hufflepuff sonrió y lo abrazo – ya no hay por que fingir…

- Y te olvidas de mi? – dijo ella a punto de llorar – del pacto que hicimos?

- Ginny…

- Nos ayudaríamos mutuamente!!

- Pero déjame explicarte…

- Explicarme que? – dijo encolerizada – te pedí ayuda, tu me prometiste ayudarme… y ahora me sales con esto! – pataleó – y creeme que me alegro que estés con Susan, pero cómo quedo yo?

- Como siempre Ginny… – y fue Susan la que habló. Ginny se callo y la miro sin entender – Eso es lo que Ernie quiere decirte. Aunque el y yo estemos juntos… Ernie seguirá con el plan loco que inventaron… a ojos del mundo seguirá siendo tu novio… y yo… lo seré a escondidas…

- Pero si te vas a Francia…

- Bueno… - dijo Ernie – De eso queríamos hablarte… Susan se ha enterado de todo lo que pensamos, y bueno… a ella se le ha ocurrido una idea genial…

- Que haría que a Harry se le destrozaran los nervios… - agregó la chica y miro a la pelirroja- Estas dispuesta a escuchar? - Ginny asintió. Susan le contó con lujo de detalles el nuevo plan y la pelirroja de Griffindor de vez en cuando habría los ojos, pues no podía creer la increíble imaginación que tenía esa chica.

- Y bien… - dijo Ernie sonriendo – que te parece este nuevo giro de la historia? - el sonido de un pitido agudo les hizo darse cuenta de que estaban llegando a la estación de King Cross.

- Bueno, lo pensaré… aunque me esta gustando la idea… - dijo sonriente – los veo luego. Bueno, a ti te veo Ernie… debemos hacer la mejor actuación allá afuera, eh? Y Susan perdona si le doy un efusivo beso… - Susan se puso seria – te aseguro que será igual que besar a Arnold! – y salio del compartimiento –

- Quien es Arnold? – dijo mirando a Ernie.

- Su pigmypuff morado – dijo él, aguantando las carcajadas de su novia.

Harry al escuchar los pitidos del silbato, sintió un terror y un pánico terrible. Era la hora… se enfrentaría a lo peor… a Cho. Podía imaginársela dando un espectáculo circense para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta que esa, era la novia de Harry Potter. Suspiro y decidió sacarse la túnica… cuando estaba a punto de sacarse los pantalones un carraspeo burlón lo hizo girarse.

- Pensabas hacer un streaptease sin invitarnos? – dijo Ginny y detrás de la pelirroja su hermano, la novia, Neville y Luna, aguantando la carcajada.

- Graciosa! – dijo él atando su cinturón, pero rojo como un tomate – Solo quería que…

- Que tu novia te encontrara decentemente vestido – dijo ella sonriente.

- Veo que se te pasó el enojo con tu noviecito – dijo molesto.

- Nada que un besuqueo no cure! – dijo riendo.

- Tienes razón Ginny – dijo Luna – aparte Ernie Macmillan es todo un partido!!

- Ya llegamos al andén! – dijo Neville – Oh, allí está mi abuela!!

- Como puedes reconocerla entre tanta gente? – pregunto Ron, tirando de su baúl.

- Pues, cómo conoces a tus padres entre tanta gente? – le pregunto Neville.

- Fácil – dijo sonriendo – por el pelo – todos rieron.

- Bueno, fíjate si vez entre la gente, algo que sobresale, entre el gentío y que caracteriza a mi querida abuela… - Ron se asomó y vio a lo lejos, al famoso sombrero de la abuela de su amigo, con el buitre disecado.

- Tienes razón… - y rió – aunque podría ser Snape disfrazado – mas risas.- Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer este verano…

- Yo por sobre todos – dijo Ginny. Miró hacia la ventana – vaya! Tu novia no escatimó en ropa para venir a verte!! Mira como se vistió!! – Harry rápidamente se fijo en Cho que movía su brazo vigorosamente. Tenia un vestido rojo demasiado escotado, un sombrero amplio con un tul y el collar de perlas… los zapatos dorados de tacón… - Creo que se vistió de noche…- la miraron – solo así no se daría cuenta que podría verla hasta Voldemort – carcajadas varias – bien Harry, ve a tu encuentro con tu gran amor…

- Gracias – dijo secamente. Bajó del vagón rápidamente, cuando se dio vuelta para acomodar su baúl en el suelo, y aun con el canasto con Hogwy en un brazo, y la jaula con la lechuza a punto de resbalarse de sus manos, se vio envestido por Cho, que con potentes gritos lo abrazaba y besaba, dejando a Harry la cara marcada de labial rojo furioso. Harry se apartó un poco y la miró con terror.

- Haggy!!! – dijo en un falso acento francés – estoy tan emocionada de verte!! Al fin estas libre de ese colegio!!

- Hola Cho – dijo impersonalmente – cómo estás?

- Ahora mucho mejor que te tendré todo para mi!! – mas abrazos y besos.

- Hola Cho! – dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez. Ella se separo un segundo de su novio y los miro de arriba abajo despectivamente

- Ah, hola – dijo secamente.

- Estás tan apropiadamente vestida!! – dijo Hermione en un tono entre burlón y serio.

- Ah, es que algunas irradiamos estilo!! – dijo acomodándose los guantes…

- Yo creo que algunas lo chorrean! – dijo Ginny bajando del tren grácilmente – Hola Cho, siempre sencillita no?

- Hola pecosita!! – dijo con sorna.

- Harry!! – dijo Ginny mirándolo – que no te vean mis padres en ese estado…

- Por que? – dijo.

- Porque pensarán que te convertirás en payaso de circo muggle… - rió – tienes toda la cara llena de pintura roja… y déjame decirte que es un labial de un color algo vulgar…

- Yo se lo quito!! – dijo Hermione con una voz entre divertida y traviesa y tomando su varita pronuncio el hechizo – _fregotego_ – y la cara de Harry quedó limpia. Harry le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Para tu información, chiquita, este color es lo ultimo que se usa en Holanda…- Trató de defenderse Cho.

- Claro!! En la zona roja… - dijo Ginny bajando el baúl. Todos aguantaron la risa, aunque Ron no tuvo tanta suerte.

- Cómo dijiste? – preguntó Cho.

- Que ya entiendo por qué es lo ultimo que se usa!!

- Por qué?

- Pues porque es lo ultimo que usaría yo!!

- A ti no te alcanzaría la vida para comprarte un labial tan caro…

- Pues para el resultado que tu obtienes, prefiero seguir con mi viejo y barato labial rosado!! – mas risas.

- Eres una… - Cho trató de abalanzarse sobre la pelirroja pero Harry la aparto.

- Déjala! No te atrevas a tocarla… – dijo en un susurro que solo escuchó Cho. La oriental se quedó mirándolo ofendida.

- Chicos!! – los señores Weasley se aproximaban a ellos. Abrazaron a sus hijos, luego a Hermione y por último a Harry. – Mírate, todo un hombre!! Los he extrañado tanto!!

- Hola señora Weasley!! – dijo Harry – yo también – Cho le dio un codazo – ah… quiero presentarles a Cho…

- Su novia! – dijo esta altivamente y dándole la mano a la señora Weasley como una princesa. LA señora Weasley miro a Harry y este algo apenado solo sonrió. Luego miro a Ginny, que se la llevaba el demonio.

- Ah… mucho gusto!! – dijo Molly – Bueno… debemos irnos… Harry te invitamos a una cena en honor a ustedes que terminaron el colegio…

- Por mi encant… - Harry calló, cuando las uñas de Cho, se le clavaron en el brazo, aguantando el dolor estoicamente.

- No creo que podamos asistir… - dijo tajantemente Cho – Vera, Harry esta cordialmente invitado a una cena de gala… allí será honrado como lo que es… muchas personas muy importantes e influyentes del mundo de la magia asistirán… Harry debe comportarse como…

- Tu perrito faldero? – dijo Ginny – déjalo que el decida… - lo miro

- Yo…

- Vamos Harry, no te he visto en meses… no me dejaras plantada no? – lo presiono Cho.

- Ginevra… - Ernie se acercaba hacia el grupo – vengo a despedirme…. Ah disculpa no sabía que tenías compañía.

- Ernie!! – dijo sonriente – papá, mamá, el es Ernie Macmillan… mi novio – los señores Weasley quedaron blancos.

- Buenas tardes – dijo tomando la mano de Molly y besándola con cortesía – puedo decir que Ginny ha heredado todo de usted – la señora Weasley se sonrojo – Una mujer tan encantadora como su hija… aunque debo decir que se ve tan joven, que hasta parece la hermana mayor de Ginevra. – Harry estuvo a punto de vomitar.

- Oh… que muchacho tan educado!! – dijo sonriendo Molly. –

- Señor Weasley – él le dio un apretón de manos. – me han dicho que usted es fanático de los artefactos muggles – Arthur asintió con una enigmática sonrisa – pues déjeme decirle que tengo algo que le encantara – y extrajo de su traje un bolígrafo retráctil.

- Excelente!! – dijo, jugando con el botoncito furiosamente, y le agradeció.

- Espero que pueda tener su consentimiento para visitar a Ginevra en su casa…

- Por mi encantada!! – dijo Molly.

- Gracias… - miró a la pelirroja – A ti, te veo luego… - y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- YO NO VOY A PODER IR A SU CASA SEÑORA WEASLEY!! – gritó Harry en un rapto de furia celosa – YO TENGO OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER…

- Es una lástima hijo… – dijo Molly. Mirándolo sin comprender el por qué de su tono.

- Perdón debo irme… - se excusaba Ernie, cuando a la pelirroja se le prendió la lamparita( es decir, tuvo una idea).

- Ernie – dijo Ginny mas furiosa que nunca – haremos una cena en honor de mi hermano… podrás venir?

- Claro princesa!! – el dio un beso en la mano y la miró a los ojos – por ti, iría hasta el fin del mundo. – Ginny sonrió. Cuando se fue Ernie, todos la miraban.

- Será mejor que nos movamos – dijo Molly – estamos interrumpiendo el paso. Harry cariño… donde vivirás?

- Pues donde mas que en … - dijo Cho, siendo interrumpida por Harry.

- Viviré con Remus y Tonks – concluyó tajante – ahora nos vamos…

- Vendrás a visitarnos? – preguntó Ron.

- Pues debo arreglar unos asuntos… les avisaré luego, si? – miró a todos menos a una pelirroja – hasta pronto. Cho lleva a Hogwy por favor.

- A quien? – dijo ella tratando de bajarse gracilmente, pero con resultados funestos, el tul del sombrero.

- A mi perro!! – dijo harto.

- Pues yo tengo guantes muy caros!! - dijo en tono ofendido.

- Pues quítatelos, toma a Hogwy y vámonos! – dijo furioso, y salio tirando con rabia su baúl de un lado y arrastrando con la otra a su novia.

- Ginny – dijo Molly caminando del brazo de su hija – quien es ese Macmillan?

- Ahora no mamá – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- Esto es demasiado…

- Pero Ginny – la madre la paro – se que sientes por Harry…

- Déjalo mama si? – dijo limpiándose los ojos – te cuento en cuanto lleguemos a casa… pero por favor ahora no me hagas preguntas. - Y abrazadas pasaron por el anden 9 3/4 , para comenzar un verano diferente.

**Notas de la autora:** no me maten y dejen reviews… Creo que agregar mas a este capitulo seria un crimen, lo dejo a su libre criterio, si deben felicitarme o apagar el ordenador porque esto estuvo flojo…

**Próximo capitulo. La fiesta en el ministerio… Cómo le irá a Harry con la Chonga? (Hefzi… cierra la boca y no digas ni mú!!!) Y como se lo dirá? (Paloma, cierra tu pico y no digas nada) solo les diré que será muy poética la cuestión….**

**Hasta que la magia de la Internet, vuelva a conectarnos!!!**


	19. Una fiesta y un adios

**Todos esos reviews!! Gracias, de verdad ya no tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que ha tenido este fic… no me alcanzan las palabras para decirles lo lindos que son, respondiendo a cada uno de mis pedidos… muchas canciones, y poemas… de verdad se agradece.**

**Bueno, ahora si… el momento que todos esperaban!! (Suenan las fanfarreas!!) Este es el capitulo en donde Harry manda de una patada a la Chonga por la estratósfera, pasa por la ionósfera, y todas las ósferas de la atmósfera y la hace llegar al sol donde tendrá el final que se merece en esta historia… No estoy escribiendo bajo la maldición imperio… es mi pensamiento y mi deseo que esa Chonga no aparezca mas en la vida de Harry!!**

**Les dejo este Capitulo… espero que les guste.**

**A la chica que me preguntó si era chilena… pues no, soy de Argentina, y de la ciudad de Córdoba, por las dudas!!**

**Capitulo 19**

**Una fiesta, y un adiós.**

Después de dejar sus cosas en Grimmauld place, Harry pasó la peor noche de su vida, recordando las palabras de Ernie al despedirse de Ginny _"Por ti…. iría hasta el fin del mundo_". Golpeó la cama violentamente. Hogwy gimoteó un poco. Harry lo tomó y lo miró detenidamente. Tenía dos animales como miembros de su familia… Hedwig y Hogwy… Además de un tío licántropo y una tía metamorfaga…. Sonrió. Si eso no era una familia disfuncional, le pegaba en el palo. Pero al menos ellos sentían un cariño por él. La vieja habitación que compartiera con Ron, cuando vinieran por primera vez a esa casa, hoy era su habitación personal. Aunque no tenía nada de él. Suspiró. Nunca tuvo nada que le perteneciera. Un hogar. Solo aquella casa destruída en el Valle de Godric. Que alguna vez pensó en reconstruir, para luego darse cuenta que jamás podría vivir ahí… el dolor hubiera sido insoportable. Por eso le pidió ayuda a su tío Remus y volteó los restos de la antigua casa, y construyó un mausoleo, con el nombre de sus padres… era lo correcto. Tendría un lugar donde dejarle flores. Suspiró de nuevo al mirar el reloj. Era el momento que debía levantarse y vestirse para ir a ese estúpido baile… Miró hacia el costado. Allí estaba la mas exclusiva túnica de gala que jamás en su vida hubiera querido comprar… Sólo lo hizo para complacer a su empecinada novia. "_Ginny_" Su pensamiento volvió hacia la pelirroja. No podía entender porque no podía sacarla de su cabeza…

"Es tan fácil olvidarme de Cho… por que no puedo olvidarme de ti?"

"_Vuelves a hacer esa estúpida pregunta Potter?"_

"Otra vez tu? – se preguntó a si mismo – es que no me dejarás en paz?"

"_Como podrías separarte de tu mente y conciencia? Idiota!"_

"Déjame decirte que si existiera un hechizo…"

"_Claro! Y andarías con cara de idiota descerebrado… en realidad, vives cada día sin mi, verdad?"_

"Por qué lo preguntas?"

"_Porque de la cara de idiota no te separas nunca!"_

"A que vienes?"

"_Tu te empecinas en pensar en la ardiente pelirroja!!"_

"Pero tu debes obligarme a olvidarla"

"_Trata de hacer que un troll ponga la mesa!!"_

"Gracioso"

"_Es lo que te mereces por tonto… dejar ese bombón suelto y agarrarte a esa chupasangre oriental… sabes que te desplumará en cuanto pueda?"_

"Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"_Sólo mira el chorrón de galeones que te hizo gastar en esa ridícula túnica de gala… si así empieza…"_

"La odio"

"_A Cho?"_

No, a la túnica!"

"_Y que sientes por la morocha?"_

Pues… - lo pensó seriamente – Creo que…"

"_No me vengas con que la quieres… porque no piensas en ella para nada. Mas piensas en Hogwy y Hedwig que en esa boba"_

"Ayúdame… tengo que olvidarme de Ginny"

"_En ese tema estoy en huelga…. Me niego a olvidarme de esa pelirroja…"_

"No lo hagas a propósito" – suplicó en un tono muy lastimero.

"_Ves como te pones? Nada mas mencionarla y te estás que te derrites… tienes ganas de verla, no? Tocar esa lindas…"_

- Déjame en paz!! – gritó, haciendo que Tonks se sobresaltara del grito.

- Harry, sólo quería ver si tu túnica estaba bien… - él la miró.

- Perdona, no es a ti a quien he gritado – Tonks se sentó en la cama.

- No me gusta para nada tu novia- él la miró – es demasiado… superficial.

- Tonks…

- Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar de verte y creo que…

- Cree lo que quieras – dijo levantándose de golpe y trató de buscar sus elementos para darse un baño.

- Pues yo pensé que…

- Qué?

- Que la elegida sería la chica Weasley…

- Ginny?

- Es que Ron es chica? – rieron.- Pues claro!! Ella está pintada para ti!!

- Por qué dices eso? ella tiene novio…

- Pensé que dirías, con ella solo somos amigos… - él se puso rojo.

- Si, somos buenos amigos – dijo en un tono entre enojado y desilusionado.

- Tienes celos de ese novio de ella?

- Quién yo? – ella asintió – quien podría tener celos de ese… arrogante, estúpido, engreído… amanerado, imbécil…

- Tengo un diccionario de sinónimos, si quieres seguir insultándolo – dijo ella risueña.

- El hecho es que no tengo celos…

- El hecho es que Remus me dijo que tarde o temprano….

- Qué?

- Hay una maldición… - dijo ella dándole a las palabras un tono de misterio.

- De qué hablas? – preguntó mas riendo que intrigado.

- Si no te casas con una pelirroja te morirás a los veinte años!! – él rió mas. – Ríete, pero tu padre la siguió al pie de la letra… se casó con tu mamá y no se murió a los veinte!!

- Se murió a los veintidós – dijo amargamente.

- Pero no por la maldición – se levantó – date un baño… en esa fiesta estará la mas alta suciedad… digo sociedad mágica.

- No me animes… - dijo él resoplando.

- Bueno, eso es lo que quieres… - dijo llegando a la puerta y abriéndola – ahora no te quejes… creo que esto será el principio de un largo camino de tortuosa exposición…. – y salió dejándolo peor de lo que estaba.

La fiesta a la que hacía mención Cho se llevaba a cabo en el salón VIP del ministerio de magia. Los Chang, no tenían mucho dinero, pero si estaban metidos en el ministerio, por lo que no les fue difícil conseguir las invitaciones…. Todo sea porque su hijita consentida atrape a Harry Potter.

El lugar estaba realmente atestado de gente muy influyente y a juzgar por las prendas que vestían, los mas ricos del mundo mágico. Harry llegó del brazo de su novia que no lo soltaba nunca. Al entrar, una catarata de flashes lo cegó, y casi cae, al no poder ver los escalones de la entrada. Cho lo tomó con profesionalismo y posó para las fotos… la muy puerca, sabía como moverse en ese lugar… parecía que lo hubiera estado ensayando durante mucho tiempo. Una ráfaga de reporteros se abalanzó hacia Harry, y este tan acostumbrado a esquivarlos los dejó con la pluma en la mano, siendo seguido por una furiosa Cho. Llegó a la mesa de las bebidas… pidió cerveza de mantequilla… cuando estaba por beber, su novia le quitó la cerveza y le dio una copa de champaña, argumentando que esta bebida tenía mas estilo… nada mas probarla a Harry le dio asco. Dejó la copa a un lado y nuevamente pidió una cerveza, y la tomó de un sorbo… ya estaba cansándose de eso. Siguieron caminando y cuando al fin encontró un lugar para sentarse… vio aparecer un hombre de rasgos orientales. Saludó al padre de Cho, que le daba una gran perorata acerca de las bondades de pertenecer a una estirpe de magos tan impoluta como los Chang… Harry no le hacía ni el menor caso, pero asentía de vez en cuando, haciendo que el señor Chang lo mirara con desconcierto….

La fiesta siguió tan aburrida como empezó… Harry solo bebía cerveza de mantequilla, y refunfuñaba de vez en cuando. Cho, lo miraba impertérrita, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero Harry parecía entretenido mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar alguien conocido. De pronto a lo lejos vio una cabellera rojiza… sintió que su estomago revoloteaba de alegría… pero esa ilusión se borró al darse vuelta la mujer, de unos cuarenta años, muy bonita pero no era su Ginny. Bebió nuevamente de su cerveza… quería irse. Quería estar con ella…

"**_Te recuerdo como eras en el ultimo otoño._**

_**Eras la boina gris y el corazón en calma.**_

_**En tus ojos peleaban las llamas del crepúsculo**_

_**Y las hojas caían en el agua de tu alma.**_

_**Apegada a mis brazos como una enredadera, **_

_**las hojas recogían tu voz lenta y en calma. **_

_**Hoguera de estupor en que mi sed ardía. **_

_**Dulce jacinto azul torcido sobre mi alma.**_

_**Siento viajar tus ojos y es distante el otoño: **_

_**boina gris, voz de pájaro y corazón de casa **_

_**hacia donde emigraban mis profundos anhelos **_

_**y caían mis besos alegres como brasas.**_

_**Cielo desde un navío. campo desde los cerros. **_

_**Tu recuerdo es de luz, de humo, de estanque en**_

_**calma!**_

_**Más allá de tus ojos ardían los crepúsculos.**_

**_Hojas secas de otoño giraban en tu alma."_**

- Cuando despertarás y me pedirás bailar Harry? – dijo una ofuscada Cho. "_Maldición…_" Pensó Harry. Cho había arruinado su recuerdo… ese poema… "_Ginny_".

- Sabes que no me gusta bailar… - dijo secamente.

- Pero Harry!! – él la miró.

- Escucha, vine a esta estupida fiesta para que te pavonees conmigo… no me obligues a bailar porque te juro que me voy! – dijo serio.

- Está bien… quédate aquí… no te vayas… - se acercó a darle un beso sensual en los labios.

- Y no me beses!! – dijo esquivando sus labios – sabes que no me gusta que me miren… menos que me plantes esos besos que me dejan pintada la boca… me enferma! – tomó un trago de cerveza…

- Bien… - miró hacia un fotógrafo – que tal una foto?

- Ni muerto! – dijo secamente –Escucha… acepté pasar estas dos semanas contigo… no me obligues a ser algo que no soy…

- Perfecto! Iremos a algunas fiestas y luego podríamos darle una entrevista a…

- Es que no escuchas? aceptaré ir a esas dichosas fiestas… pero nada de reportajes!! – bufó – después debo dejarte a Hogwy…

- A quién?

- Mi perro – la miró - Hogwy!!

- Esa bola peluda? – bufó – no nene…

- Te dije que tengo que viajar… no podré cuidarlo…

- Déjaselo a la mujer del pelo rosa!

- Es alérgica a los pelos de perro! – mintió.

- A tu tío, entonces – insistió Cho.

- Que no entiendes… mi tío vive con Tonks… ergo, ella es alérgica, ergo… no pueden tenerlo!

- Yo no te lo cuidaré… sabes que tengo demasiados compromisos sociales…

- Bien…- dijo resignado. – se lo daré a Ginny…

- A esa tonta pelirroja?

- Por qué la odias tanto?

- No es obvio? trata de separarnos… nadie es perfecta para su querido hermano Harry… te cela tanto que parece que estuviera enamorada de ti… a parte de ser una zorra tan vulgar…

- Qué dijiste? – dijo alzando la voz haciendo que todos los miraran – no vuelvas a decirle así a Ginny en frente mío, ni en frente de nadie!!

- Sucede algo? – dijo el señor Chang, acercándose a la pareja.

- Su hija que no sabe respetar a los demás – Cho estaba colorada.

- Ven Harry, déjame presentarte a unos amigos… ellos están tratando una ley muy importante…

- Si? De que se trata? – dijo respirando profundamente y tratando de serenarse.

- Bueno… - se acercó a su oído – estamos tratando de eliminar a los licántropos de la sociedad mágica – Adiós serenidad!! Al escuchar esta ultima frase, Harry sintió que la rabia tomaba posesión de su cuerpo – Claro que si tu estuvieras de parte de la ley… quizás ganemos algunos simpatizantes… no te parece maravillosa la idea?

- Me parece una mierda! – dijo más alto.

- Qué te sucede muchacho? Es solo una idea! – dijo el señor Chang colorado, mirando a las personas que estaban observando la discusión.

- Quieren catalogar y eliminar a los hombres lobos? mi tío es un licántropo y estoy muy orgulloso de vivir con él…

- No lo sabía, pero déjame decirte que…

- No me diga nada… si hacen esa ley, no estaré a su lado para apoyarla… sería firmar la sentencia de muerte de mi tío… además, con esa ley empezarán primero con los hombres lobo… luego con cuanta criatura pueda serles molestas a su tan hermosa alta sociedad… quienes serán los siguientes, los magos mestizos? Yo soy mestizo, mi madre era hija de muggles, luego como Voldemort, buscarán la pureza de la sangre y comenzarán una guerra en la que les aseguro que me tendrán de enemigo! – Respiró – Sabe señor Chang… - dijo mirándolo – en verdad la sociedad mágica debería sacarse de encima a chupasangres como usted… capaces de cualquier cosa por tener status social. – dejó la cerveza de manteca y trató de salir por la puerta, siendo mirado con odio por algunos y con admiración por otros.

- Harry!! – dijo una voz conocida. Al darse vuelta vio a Luna Lovegood y a Neville saludándolo – buen discurso… te importaría, cuando estés mas de humor, hablar en una entrevista en el Quisquilloso? Mi padre está haciendo una campaña a favor de la igualdad entre las criaturas mágicas y los magos…

- No sabía… - dijo mas calmado.

- Mi padre ha sido nombrado un miembro de la comisión de leyes mágicas!! – dijo sonriente – y aun mantiene la revista como hobbie, y como voz para el pueblo…

- Bueno, quizás cuando se me pase la locura que tengo encima… debo irme

- Si que callaste a esos viejos estirados!! – rió Neville – a mi abuela casi se le cae el buitre de la cabeza cuando te escuchó… y te apoyará en la lucha… El profesor Lupin se merece una vida digna… - Harry sonrió.

- Gracias, me voy… este ambiente me asfixia – saludo a sus amigos y salió rápidamente al vestíbulo… cuando se ponía la capa para desaparecerse, una mano lo dio vuelta violentamente. Cho Chang estaba parada frente a él con el rostro desencajado.

- Vas a ir nuevamente a ese salón, le pedirás disculpas a mi padre y …

- No – dijo abrochándose la capa parsimoniosamente.

- Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste… no voy a ir a pedirle disculpas a nadie… - la miró – decir lo que pienso no tendría que ofender a nadie…

- Eso piensas de nuestra futura sociedad…

- Qué dices?

- Pues con ellos tendremos que convivir si quieres casarte conmigo…

- Tu lo dijiste, si quiero… – la miró – y sabes que? Acabo de darme cuenta que no quiero! – se dio vuelta.

- Qué?

- Lo que oíste… yo… - no le salían las palabras adecuadas… y recordó una rima que le vendría muy bien para ese momento…

"_**Tú eras el huracán y yo la alta**_

_**torre que desafía su poder:**_

_**¡tenías que estrellarte o que abatirme!**_

_**¡No pudo ser!**_

_**Tú eras el océano y yo la enhiesta**_

_**roca que firme aguarda su vaivén:**_

_**¡tenías que romperte o que arrancarme! ...**_

_**¡No pudo ser!**_

_**Hermosa tú, yo altivo; acostumbrados**_

_**uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder:**_

_**la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque ...**_

_**¡No pudo ser!**_

- Que tratas de decirme Harry? – dijo sin entender.

- Para ser una Ravenclaw… - la miró – no se suponen que tiene la inteligencia como arma?

- No te sobrepases y dime que significa eso que dijiste…

- Creo que fui claro… - respiro – mira, no niego que eres una chica linda… pero dudo que seas la indicada para mi.

- Qué?

- Que lo nuestro se terminó!! – dijo cansado – Pensé que estaba enamorado de ti… trate de ser para ti, el mejor novio del mundo… hasta me propuse ser un poco mas romántico… - sonrió – pero a ti ese sacrificio no te importó.

- Harry…

- No, déjame terminar… - La tomó de los hombros – Eres hermosa, sensual, ardiente… ningún mago podría dejarte de mirar porque realmente eres… pero a medida que te fui conociendo… me desilusionaste… y comencé… - suspiró – lo cierto es que me di cuenta que la mujer que busco no habita en ti…

- Es por esa Granger no?

- No – dijo seguro –No es Hermione… Ella es como mi hermana. Además está tan metida con Ron…

- Entonces… por qué me dejas?

- No escuchaste nada no? – sonrió amargado – no tenemos nada en común! Lo que a ti te encanta, a mi me revienta… y aunque alguno de los dos podamos hacer el sacrificio por el otro, a la larga, terminaríamos odiándonos…

- Eres una basura!! – le dio un bofetón- hice miles de planes para ti… teníamos el mundo a nuestros pies… tu con tu fama y yo con mi belleza… seríamos como la realeza del mundo mágico… pero no el señor Potter quiere ser un común… amigo de los pobretones y de los fenómenos…

- Te escuchas? – dijo él tratando de serenarse – cómo puedes pensar que yo pueda amarte? Cómo pude yo, pensar que te amaba!!… Lo siento… siento haberme equivocado contigo y dejar pasar a…-se calló – mejor me voy.

- Es esa, verdad?

- No se a quien te refieres…

- Esa pecosa insulsa…

- No – dijo sereno – soy yo. No te amo… sólo fuiste una ilusión reflejada en un espejo… demasiado buena para ser real… y ahora el espejo se ha roto y te he visto tal como eres… y me siento desilusionado… pero contento. porque al menos me di cuenta a tiempo... – la miro – adiós Cho. Espero que encuentres un tío que te dé todo lo que planeaste conmigo…- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de desaparición.

- Harry!! – dijo ella llorando más de rabia que de dolor, pero jugándose la ultima carta – Y qué hago con lo que siento en mi corazón? – él se dio vuelta y la miró sonriendo. Había llegado al punto permitido para desaparecerse.

- "_**Dices que tienes corazón, y sólo **__**lo dices porque sientes sus latidos;**__**eso no es corazón... es una máquina **_**_que al compás que se mueve, hace ruido"_** – Y moviendo la mano diciéndole adiós, desapareció, dejando a la oriental hecha una piltrafa.

**Notas de la autora**: . El primer poema es de Pablo Neruda...las dos ultimas rimas son de Bécquer.

Y? que les pareció? Estuvo demasiado floja la patada no? Pero a titulo personal, creo que dejar a una persona con esa sutileza duele mas, no creen?

Próximo capitulo… Será de cartas el asunto… y un recuerdo de Remus que le dará esperanzas a Harry… aunque yo no estaría tan segura de eso!!

Y el sábado o domingo… todavía no lo tengo resuelto, hay regalo de navidad!! No se si será un one shot (Que nada tiene que ver con las fiestas) u otro capitulo de la historia… ustedes opinen así me decido!!

Saludos y dejen reviews

Silvia


	20. Unas vacaciones de m

**Wow!! Mas de 300 reviews. De verdad agradezco la deferencia de dejar una opinión respecto a esta historia. De verdad que ha superado mis expectativas… **

**Como lo prometí, les dejo un capitulo mas… pero será el ultimo!! El próximo lo subiré el año que viene… miércoles 2 de enero si Dios quiere… Espero sepan comprender… **** Espero que lo disfruten… no esta tan Wow, pero bueno, es lo que hay!!**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico de todo corazon "Al que no debe ser nombrado" que desde Inglaterra me mando el titulo del nuevo libro… Gracias y espero que lo hayas pasado bien, en compañía de los tuyos!!**

**Ahora unas recomendaciones… pásense por los fics de MariGyn, los tres que tiene publicados están muy buenos!!. También los de Rosycarmen (O ahora te llamas Nimph?) y los de Anelis Evans (aunque estoy molesta contigo porque no actualizas Reset) **

**Por supuesto no puedo dejar de mencionar el fic de mi amiga Zafiro Potter… léanlo esta muy bueno. **

**Ah!! Y para aquella niña que me pregunto que era piltrafa, es un termino muy usado en Argentina, que significa porquería, algo que no tiene nada de valor (Por lo menos ese es el significado que quise darle a la Chonga!!)… no se si es un termino aceptado por la real academia Española… **

**Ahora si, después de esta catarata de recomendaciones y saludos, los dejo con el capitulo!!**

**Capitulo 20**

**Unas vacaciones de m….**

"_Encerrado en Grimmauld Place por al menos una semana."_ Esa fue la primer noticia que le dio Remus, cuando despertó al día siguiente. Se rascó la cabeza, despeinando su renegrida cabellera, aun mas, y miro a Lupin con expresión sombría. No era una excelente noticia la que le estaba dando. Su tío postizo lo miro esperando el vendaval de reproches e insultos que podría decirle, pero se sorprendió cuando Harry solo asintió sin palabras. Se levanto lentamente, acariciando la cabeza arrugada de Hogwy y se metió en el baño. Después de media hora bajo el agua, salio y busco algo que ponerse. Un par de jeans desgastados y una remera con algunos agujeros en la espalda, de tan vieja que estaba, fueron su única opción. Se calzo las zapatillas de cuero negro y salio de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras, cuidando de no hacer el menor ruido, y se metió por un pasillo, bajando hacia las cocinas. Al entrar, se dio con Tonks, y Remus que hablaban despacio y cariñosamente. Saludo rápido y se encamino hacia la estufa.

- Buenos días Harry – dijo Tonks, levantándose – deja yo te serviré el desayuno – Harry sonrió y dejo la taza para sentarse en la silla que solía usar su padrino.

- Harry – dijo Remus – no me dijiste tu opinión respecto a lo que te dije esta mañana en tu cuarto.

- Bien – solo dijo. Tonks se acerco, mirando a Remus y este se encogió de hombros. No tenia idea por que Harry actuaba así.

- Si te parece bien… - dijo Tonks acercándole la taza humeante de te – Podríamos salir a comprarte algo de ropa… no puedes andar en estas fachas ahora que… bueno frecuentas un roce social…

- Me haría bien comprar ropa porque tengo la necesidad de comprarla. – tomo una tostada – no tiene nada que ver con mi futuro roce social… no tendré ninguno aparte del que he estado teniendo siempre… - mordió la tostada sin ganas.

- Pasó algo en la fiesta Harry? – pregunto Tonks…

- No lo leyeron en el profeta? – dijo al descuido.

- Bueno… allí dijeron que… estabas con Cho Chang y que te largaste a gritar varias cosas como loco…

- No fueron cosas a lo loco! – dijo serio – Fue opinar sobre una absurda ley anti… - miró a su tío – Hombres lobo – bufó – si tu hubieras estado ahí Tonks, los hubieras hechizado a todos de la peor manera… daban asco…

- Qué? – dijo la mujer – quieren… erradicar…

- así es… – dijo Remus – ya había escuchado algo así… bueno será cuestión de esperar a ver lo que hacen… - dijo resignado.

- Esperar? – dijo Harry, levantando la voz – estás loco si piensas que tenemos que esperar… tenemos que actuar ahora! No debemos dejar que esa maldita ley sea promulgada!! Eso será el principio del fin para algunos magos con problemas como el tuyo… si eso sucede, como dije anoche, antes de cabrearme, esto se convertirá en una bola de nieve que nos llevara a todos a la mierda!! – y golpeó furioso la mesa.

- Cuida tu lenguaje muchacho! – dijo Remus serio – Entiendo lo que dices… porque sería la principal víctima, pero no todo se puede hacer así Harry.

- Por qué no? Acaso te sentarás y esperarás ver pasar el cadáver de tu enemigo? Dejarás que otros hagan el trabajo que tu debes hacer? Que otros te defiendan, porque tu no quieres estar inmiscuido?

- No se trata de eso… - dijo Remus, algo mortificado.

- Entonces explícame por qué no quieres unirte a una lucha Remus!!

- Qué te pasa? – dijo extrañado del comportamiento de su "sobrino".

- Es que… estoy harto de que gente como esa maneje la vida y el porvenir de magos y brujas como marionetas!! Anoche mismo me dieron la oportunidad para pelear contra estos imbéciles que se creen con derecho a dirigir nuestras vidas… El padre de Luna es legislador… podremos hacer una ley de igualdad entre magos y criaturas mágicas… yo estaré apoyándolo… dónde estarás tu Remus?

- En el mismo lugar que tu, sin duda!! – dijo y miró a Harry serio. El chico sonrió, y Remus también lo hizo.

- No esperaba otra cosa de un merodeador… - Remus rió.

- Y tu… Diablos!! es como ver el carácter de Lily y James fusionados… si que te cabreas feo! – Harry sonrió.

- Y qué te dijo tu dulce noviecita? De todas estas decisiones que tomaste? – preguntó Tonks sonriente.

- Bueno… en verdad el padre de Cho, me comentó de la ley… entonces después de decirle todo eso que les dije a ustedes… le solté que deberíamos hacer leyes que nos protegieran de los … chupasangres del ministerio (haciendo alusión a él, claro está) – Remus y Tonks rieron – Me fui de allí, y cuando iba a desaparecer, Cho me soltó una gritadera bárbara y me quiso obligar que le pida disculpas a su "honorable padre…" - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Y? – preguntaron los dos.

- No acepté, y terminé con ella… - dijo tomando un sorbo de té, y mordió otra vez la tostada.

- Qué? – Preguntaron los dos mayores, atónitos.

- Tu me dijiste… - dijo mirando a Tonks - ella no era para mi. Si la vieras, tratando de posar y de que nos hicieran una nota… así que le dije, "Cho, eres linda, pero me enfermas… adiós!" y desaparecí. Fin de la historia.

- Bueno… ahora sólo tienes que enfocarte en romper la maldición… - agregó Tonks, divertida.

- Si… eh… bueno . – Dijo Harry algo sonrojado. – Eso lo veremos…

- Qué maldición? – dijo Remus. Tonks lo codeó, mientras Harry no la veía. y le hizo una mirada insinuante a su marido.

- La "maldición de la que me comentaste" Remus!! – arqueó la ceja – esa que Harry debe casarse antes de los veinte!!

- Qué? Ya estaría loco yo, de decirle que se casara tan joven – otro codazo – Qué?

- Que si no se casa con una "pelirroja", se muere…

- De dónde sacas esa tontería? – Harry rió.

- Al parecer, Remus… Tonks me dijo que tu le comentaste de cierta maldición… Una que le hicieron a todos los varones Potter… Dice que tengo que casarme antes de los veinte con una pelirroja sino…pataplúm! – dió un golpe a la mesa y rió – quedo tieso.

- De dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó Remus mirando a Tonks.

- Espera – siguió – al parecer mi maldición me empuja a casarme con Ginny…

- A poco que no quisieras! – dijo Tonks – Ginny es una chica…

- Extraordinaria – dijo Harry – Es dulce, alegre, divertida y comprensiva. Además tiene una figura increíble y unas piernas perfectas… y también tiene unos hermosos ojos y su boca es tan suave cuando…- se puso rojo.

- Vaya! – rió Tonks – no me dijiste que "sólo eran amigos"?

- Y lo somos… - dijo más rojo – lo que no implica que no esté enamorado de ella.

- Entonces…

- Está de novia con un idiota… que la trata como una princesa…

- No hagas caso de ese tonto! – dijo Tonks dándole una colleja – a las mujeres nos gustan más del tipo rebelde… indomable – miró a Remus que estaba rojo – no te parece Remus?

- Eh… - Harry rió – Bueno, a juzgar por tu mamá… creo que Tonks tiene razón. – Harry se sentó a escuchar el relato – Mira Harry. James era un tremendo desgraciado en cuestiones de chicas… no dejaba títere con cabeza, si puedo usar esa expresión. Sirius le seguía de cerca… entonces se fijó en Lily… y mira que se hacía la dura esa pelirroja!! James trató de salir con ella desde cuarto, pero no había caso… ella se negaba. James en el interín, salía con otras chicas, pero siempre caía a rogarle una cita a tu mamá. Ella decía que lo odiaba… - Rió – pero yo era prefecto junto con ella. Y desde quinto en las rondas por la noche, su único tema de conversación…el estúpido y arrogante James Potter. "_Que James esto… que James lo otro… es un engreído, tarado, idiota, se cree gran cosa, es un macho prepotente, haciéndose el gran galán de todo Griffindor_." Tres años soporté estoicamente la opinión de tu mamá respecto a mi amigo Cornamenta, y una noche, ya cansado le grité.

- A mi mamá? – dijo sorprendido Harry.

- Si!! Estaba Harto!! – bufó – venía de una luna llena. Estaba algo débil y Lily me martillaba el oído con tantos reproches acerca de cómo debía enderezar a James Potter, el arrogante, estúpido, que se la pasa haciéndose ver con la snich, pavoneándose con cuanta golfa, despeinándose ese plumerío que tiene de pelo como si fuera un pavo real… - suspiró.

- Y qué le contestaste? – preguntó Harry divertido. Imaginarse a su madre, con la cara toda roja, despotricando contra su padre, era algo increíble para él.

- Que la terminara… – rió – que yo no era James y que… "por favor Lily, si tanto estás loca por James ve y díselo! yo no quiero volver a escucharte… de lejos se te nota que te mueres por él! Eres una tonta perdiendo el tiempo, si James está tan enamorado de ti que solo vive, habla, respira y ríe por Lily Evans…"

- Me imagino que te dió vuelta la cara de un golpe – dijo Tonks.

- No – rió – surtió efecto y no volvió a hablar en toda la noche… al día siguiente se puso de novia con tu papá.

- Ayúdame con Ginny, si? – dijo Harry suplicante.

- Ella piensa que eres un idiota? – preguntó Remus divertido.

- Soy un idiota!! – rieron – cómo pude dejar a Ginny por Cho!! – se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de la mano – Si ella se casa con ese Ernie…te juro que me mato!

- Vamos Harry – dijo Tonks dándole algunas palmadas…- desayuna. Pasaremos aquí una semana. Iremos de compras, y te irás a casa de los Weasley con el sólo propósito de conquistarla… Ya verás que lo demás, viene solito.

La madriguera estaba vacía esa mañana cuando Ginny despertó. Hermione estaba en su casa, visitando a sus padres, y Ron dormía hasta tarde. Ginny se levantó sin muchas ganas… hacia dos días que se habían despedido y ya lo extrañaba horrores. No tenia idea como podía quererlo tanto… amarlo así. Pero a pesar de que todas las noches se ponía empeño en hacerse la indiferente y tratarlo como si no lo amara, y mas que todo fingir que no lo amaba ante su familia… eso no podía. No quería hacerlo!! Tenía planes… estar con él, ser feliz, vivir junto al chico que había elegido. Al que se había entregado…. Quería convencerse de que Ron le había dado un dato preciso, pero Harry cada vez que movía un músculo la hacía dudar… Cuando se despedían, pensó que Harry se le declararía con todas las pompas, Pero él, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue con Cho. Se limpió las lagrimas que se empeñaban en salir y hacerla ver débil, y vulnerable. Caminó hacia el tocador. Se miró al espejo, para comprobar sus sospechas. Se despertó sintiendo que sus ojos salían de las orbitas y un ardor, producto de tanto llorar le impedían ver con claridad. Eso unido a las nuevas lágrimas. Fijó la vista en el espejo y se vio. La cara pálida, los ojos rojos e hinchados… "Diablos" murmuró para si misma, "_ahora no estoy en Hogwarts y no puedo hacer magia… Hermione, donde estás cuando te necesito!!"_ _"Como podré disimular? Mi madre no come vidrio…"_ La puerta se abrió de repente. Molly entraba con un canasto en los brazos, lleno de ropa. Ginny bajó la vista y trató de no mirarla, pero solo hizo que su madre se fijara mas en ella, descubriendo lo que la pelirroja trataba de ocultar. Su dolor. La madre dejó el canasto en el suelo y se acercó a la chica. Mirándola a través del espejo, le despejó el rostro, corriendo hacia la espalda la lacia cabellera, y tomándole el mentón, movió la varita lentamente y los ojos de Ginny volvieron a la normalidad. Molly sonrió tímidamente y le dio un beso a su hija en la frente. Ginny sonrió. Su madre solo murmuro "ya está listo el desayuno" y sin decir mas, la dejó sola en el cuarto.

No bajó rápidamente. Se tomó su tiempo. Pensaba que su madre estaría en la cocina y que indefectiblemente había llegado la hora de hablar. Bajó las escaleras, para sólo suspirar aliviada. Ron estaba sentado en la mesa, con su eterna cara de dormido y bostezando como un tremendo hipopótamo. El la salvaría de las preguntas inquisidoras de su madre. Llegó a la cocina y saludó. Se sentó al lado de Ron. Al verlo de cerca lo vio algo deprimido…. De seguro extrañaba a Hermione… Que estuviera separados mas de dos días era un tremendo sacrificio para él, si Ginny tenía en cuenta que en Hogwarts no se separaban mas que para dormir en sus dormitorios…. Recapituló, en Hogwarts no se separaban nunca…

- Buenos días Ron – dijo serena.

- Mmm- sólo contestó su hermano.

- Ya desayunaste?

- Tu hermano ha decidido hacer huelga de hambre… - dijo sonriendo Molly.

- Mamá! – dijo él, algo cohibido – deja de decir eso!

- Es verdad! – risas de las mujeres – Ha dejado de existir hasta que venga Hermione…

- En verdad? – le dijo Ginny, él bufó y su hermana le dio una suave colleja – no te preocupes… ella llegará pronto – él sonrió.

- Desayunas linda?

- Claro… - la madre le trajo la taza de té, con bollos y tortitas de limón – Gracias mamá.

- Debemos hablar… - dijo seria Molly – tu padre está algo preocupado contigo…

- Si? – dijo ella tratando de meterse en la taza. No supo por qué, esa frase no le gustó.

- Ese novio tuyo… - "_Ah, era por eso…"_ pensó.

- Ernie – Ron rió.

- Si… verás es que… no es lo que nosotros esperábamos… - carraspeó mirando el piso. Ginny le hizo una fugaz mirada a su hermano. Este se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no sabía nada.

- Mamá… es que acaso papá fue lo que quería para ti el abuelo?

- Eh… - Molly se puso roja – bueno…

- No debió serlo porque te escapaste para casarte con él – dijo Ron divertido.

- Nosotros nos queríamos!! – dijo ofendida su madre – Pero no estamos hablando de mi… desde cuando estás de novia con ese muchacho?

- Pues…

- Y por qué estaba Harry con esa odiosa chica? – dijo su madre enojada.

- Y yo qué tengo que saber? – dijo Ginny tratando de no dejar salir la rabia contenida desde la despedida en King Cross – Acaso tengo el poder para saber por qué diablos a Harry le atrae ese esperpento? Acaso tengo la culpa de que él se decidiera por esa infeliz? – ya estaba comenzando a ponerse roja.

- Pues algo debes haber hecho para … - se levantó de su silla de golpe.

- A no mamá!! – la miró furibunda… - Eso no te lo permito!! Nadie va a acusarme de no haber hecho hasta lo imposible con ese idiota… pero él ni siquiera… -sus ojos se aguaron, y se sentó tratando de serenarse.

- Ya mamá! – dijo Ron – déjala tranquila… Anda Gin, come que se enfría… - Molly entendió a Ron y sus señas para que los dejara a solas y salió por la puerta hacia el huerto - entiende que todos se han hecho la idea de que termines con ese idiota… digo Harry.

- Todos menos él… -dijo abatida – no tengo ganas de comer… - Ron la abrazó.

- No ganarás nada dejando de comer…

- Mira quién lo dice… - sonrieron – Gracias Ron. Tu eres mi hermano favorito…

- Ya lo sé. Pero lo soy desde hace poco… desde que cometí la torpeza de contarte lo que Harry siente por ti – Ella se levantó y lo miró.

- Y si siente eso… por qué diablos se fue con Cho?

- Porque es un tonto…

- El no me quiere… - dijo triste.

- Claro que si! – dijo divertido – acaso no escuchaste su discurso al final del ciclo? – ella lo miró intrigada – "Dejo en esta escuela lo que mas amo?"

- Vamos… hablaba del castillo!! – dijo poco convencida.

- Ah si? Entonces por qué te miró con esa cara de corderito degollado? – ella lo miró.

- Entonces tu crees… - él asintió divertido. Ella se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, dándose cuenta ahora, de la real implicancia de las frases de Harry - y yo no me di cuenta!!

- No me parecería raro que él se diera una vueltita por aquí… antes de lo previsto…

- No me hagas ilusionar…

- No te ilusiones entonces – se levantó – pero tampoco te dejes dominar por la tristeza… levántate y continúa siendo esa hermana fastidiosa – ella sonrió – y sigue con el plan… yo le escribiré una hermosa carta contándole la insoportable levedad de ser… el cuñado de Ernie Macmillan – rieron.

- Harías eso por mi?

- Tu escríbele a Hermione que estoy en coma y que mi último deseo es que venga a verme… - suspiró.

- Payaso!! Déjala estar con su familia!! después partirán juntos y ella no estará mucho tiempo con sus padres.

- Por qué no?

- Pues… - sonrió – algo me dice que ustedes no volverán a sus respectivas casas, una vez que atrapen a Snape…

- Pues… no sé – la miró – tengo ganas de pedírselo, pero tu sabes que… no dispongo de mucho dinero ahora…

- Es sólo una impresión hermano. – le dió un beso – te quiero mucho!! – y dejándolo pensativo se fue a ayudar a su madre.

Nunca en los años que conocía el lugar, Harry había pensado en Grimmauld Place como en un sitio habitable. Pero a fuerza de sacrificio y mucho trabajo, unido al toque femenino de Tonks, se sentía orgulloso de vivir ahí. Ya no parecía la lúgubre mansión de unos magos amantes del oscurantismo y la pureza de la sangre. Parecía un hogar… Y eso lo confortaba un poco. Habían pasado cinco días de su salida de Hogwarts y tenía que buscar la forma de decirle a Remus lo del viaje… Tonks lo sabía, y Harry comenzó a sospechar que Lupin intuía algo, porque cada vez que se quedaban solos, buscaba miles de pretextos y se marchaba, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Por otro lado, tenía que anotarse en la academia de aurores… tomar las pruebas de selección antes de irse y si quedaba, explicar que se tomaría un año para viajar. Snape era otra de las cosas que ocupaba su mente una vez que terminaba las labores domésticas. No tenía idea de cómo le haría para encontrarlo… y tendría que valerse de la información que le suministrara la Orden para poder seguir una pista y comenzar la cacería… porque aunque se le fuera la vida, y aunque tuviera que remover piedra por piedra, lo encontraría… y el viejo murciélago tendría que pagar.

"Ginny" pensó de repente. Era casi imposible tampoco dejar de pensar en ella. Y con ello venía la desesperación de verla envuelta en los brazos de Ernie Macmillan, bailando muy apretados, como Ginny solía hacer con él, en la cena homenaje por el final de curso de Ron. Y se puso mas colérico, cuando pensó en los labios de ese idiota, besando el cuello de la pelirroja, despertándole suspiros, tal como él solía hacer…

La lechuza entró raudamente por una ventana abierta. Harry ni se enteró que lo golpeó, hasta que pudo enfocar los ojos en ese maldito bicharraco, plumudo, del tamaño de una mano, que se movía eufórica en la mesa de café. La tomó rápidamente y sonrió. Su amigo le escribía. Sacó la carta de la pata del animal, y se dispuso a leerla. Al menos Ron, le levantaría el ánimo.

"**_Querido Harry: _**(Harry sonrió burlón al leer el encabezado)

**_Perdona el encabezado, es que estos días sin mi chica, me tienen loco. Espero que te encuentres bien. No sabes, aquí las cosas están para morirse. Me la paso durmiendo o comiendo… ya ni jugar Quiddich se puede en esta casa. No sabes cómo espero el momento en que te aparezcas por la puerta y me ayudes a salir de este hastío que llevo desde que puse el pie izquierdo en esta casa (Y digo el izquierdo, porque tengo tanta mala suerte!!) _**

**_Para hacerla corta, Hermione se fue a casa de sus padres… la extraño un montón… bueno tu sabes que se nos hace difícil estar algo alejados mucho tiempo… _**(Harry sonrió, pensando que su amigo era un depravado)**_ Estará aquí en dos semanas… se cartea mucho con Ginny. Y mi pequeña hermana, es el segundo motivo por el que odio estar aquí. Esa tonta, sigue con ese amanerado!! Y no sabes!! El ha venido para aquí y le ha pedido la mano a mis padres… _**(Harry se puso de pie de golpe y el color del rostro desapareció)**_ Bueno, quizás exageré… le ha pedido permiso a mis padres para visitarla, en calidad de novio oficial… amigo, la cosa va en serio. A veces se pierden por horas en el huerto, y lo peor es que ella me obliga a hacer buenas migas con él… diciendo que tu no estarás siempre conmigo… que el roce social que tendrás, hará que nos olvides y que bueno… ya no perteneces a este lado del mundo mágico… Es eso cierto? Porque me dolería que tu y yo ya no estuviéramos juntos (No tomes a doble sentido esto si?) Pero es que somos casi hermanos… Yo no quiero tener a ese pomposo de cuñado!! Pero la cosa va en serio…_**

**_Ey!! Basta de mi!! Espero que escribas contándome que pronto vendrás a vernos, y largarnos de aquí… a buscar a ese infeliz… así me libro de mi hermana y su muy aprobado novio!! También quiero que me cuentes en detalle como van tus cosas con Cho!! Leímos el periódico… en verdad te cabreaste en esa fiesta? Escríbeme pronto o ven pronto!! Si tardas más de lo estipulado me convertiré en una gran ostra pelirroja!!!_**

_**Tu amigo… que mejor, tu hermano!!**_

_**Ronald Weasley**_

_**P/D: Mamá te manda saludos y Ginny… bueno, ella está ocupada ahora paseando con Ernie, pero si estuviera aquí, de seguro que te mandaría un saludo."**_

Dejó la carta abatido. Ernie lo había derrotado. Había sido tan estupido. "_Por que no le dije lo que sentía antes de llegar a King Cross? Por que tuve que ser tan estupido y orgulloso_? _Ay por que siento que la perdí definitivamente? Maldición Harry por que tienes que complicarlo todo?"_ No tenía ganas de ir a la madriguera… de seguro le refregarían en la cara su amor… Acaso ella podría haberlo olvidado tan fácil? Acaso ella ya no lo amaba? Qué tenía de especial Ernie Macmillan, que logró lo que otros chicos no lograron? Hacer que Ginny lo olvide? No quiso pensar mas. Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Tenía que hacer algo… gritar, romper algún objeto, maldecir a alguien… Buscó un pergamino y se sentó en un pequeño escritorio cerca de la ventana. Decidió contestarle a Ron… Debía hablar con alguien, desahogarse o se moriría de pena. Tomó la pluma y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a escribir los primeros trazos.

"_**Ron:**_

**_Es que acaso tienes que clavarme mas el puñal? No te das cuenta, lo que he sentido al leer tu carta. Qué me importa que extrañes a Hermione? Acaso no la tendrás dentro de unos días? Y sin ningún reparo, como burlándote, me cuentas de que Ginny me olvidó? Acaso no eres mi hermano? Por que no haces algo por separarlos? No te duele mi dolor? Tu carta solo es el prologo de unas vacaciones de mierda!! Me la he pasado limpiando esta casa desde que llegue. Termine con Cho, el mismo día de la fiesta en el ministerio… y cuando estoy tratando de tomar coraje para conquistar a tu hermana, tu me vienes con toda esa chorrada de que la pidió formalmente? Ella es mía!!! Recuérdaselo a esa ingrata… (Mejor haz de cuenta que no te dije eso que acabo de escribir… ) Ron… háblale de mi… te lo pido como amigo… No sabes lo estupido que me siento… Hogwy la extraña… yo la extraño, y para colmo tengo que escuchar por las noches las intensas sesiones de … bueno, tu sabes de Lupin y Tonks… ( Luego te contaré algo de ellos que me parte de la risa) iré en cuanto pueda… Averigua con tu padre algo de ese asqueroso grasiento hijo de… tu sabes, Snape. Remus esta algo reticente en ayudarme. Estaré en la madriguera en cinco días… y si no tienes nada que hacer, hasta que te encuentres con Hermione, trata de separar a tu hermana de ese idiota… hazlo por tu hermanito, si?_**

_**Nos vemos, Harry."**_

Dobló el pergamino, atándolo a la pata de Hedwig. La blanca lechuza, voló por la habitación hasta salir por la ventana. Harry suspiró y se tiro en la cama. después de todo, si serían unas vacaciones para olvidar.

La lechuza llegó rápidamente a la habitación de Ron. El pelirrojo estaba recostado, con una foto de su novia en el pecho, suspirando, cuando escuchó el suave aleteo entrar por la ventana. Sonriendo, recorrió el cuarto de dos zancadas y tomó la carta de la pata. Abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer. Después lo dobló con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

- Ginny!! – gritó a viva voz – No sabes las estupendas noticias que te tengo!!

****

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que no me maten por hacer esta historia tan larga… quiero compartir con ustedes la sensación que tengo a medida que la escribo. Se que originalmente estaba pautado como un fic de 25 capítulos… pero a medida que iba llegando a la meta, me planteé que no podía hacerlo tan fácil para Harry. No se por que, el espíritu vengativo del dios Horus, se apoderó de mi o del personaje de Ginny y se juro cpmo dicen algunos en Argentina, "hacerlo parir"… espero que sepan comprender porque a partir de aquí, sucederán una serie de hechos que salen de una mente adolescente (La de Ginny por supuesto) Y que harán que un desesperado Harry se hunda en la desesperanza… pero no todo será oscuro para este pobre niño!! Sufrirá y mucho!!!

Ahora si, no esperen mas regalos… Ahora solo espero sus reviews!!

Y parafraseando a un gran héroe de película: Hasta la vista Babies!!


	21. Una maravillosa aliada

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por todos los comentarios que recibí… **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Jazu Potter. Jazu amiga, si la ves a Ginny, dile que todo cambio siempre es para bien… es necesario a veces dar vuelta la pagina y escribir de nuevo… y continuar el camino. La vida es demasiado corta y bonita para detenerse a lamentarse por lo perdido… Continuar el camino, dejando atrás el pasado y todas aquellas cosas que nos hacen mal… Ese nabo no merece la pena… Y dale un saludo de mi parte, si? Buen comienzo de año.**

**Perdonen que no les responda sus criticas… todavía no tengo mi ordenador… y sigo incautando el de mi cuñado… muy pronto tendré el nuevo así que no tendré problemas… **

**Ahora si, les dejo el capitulo… Espero que les guste…**

**Capitulo 21**

**Una maravillosa aliada**

Como si el tiempo se hubiera atascado, cual reloj gigante de arena, los días que siguieron a la partida de Harry fueron los mas lentos vividos por el muchacho. Ya no presentía que Remus trataba de esquivarlo. Realmente el profesor Lupin cada vez que lo veía, se ponía blanco y salía disparado, como cuando miraba a la luna, con temor en sus ojos. Harry Bufaba. Se le hacía duro irse, y ahora tenía que liar con un Remus Lupin que se comportaba como un crío, escapando de la realidad. Tonks reía divertida, pero al mirar a Harry tenía los ojos cargados de melancolía. Por suerte para Harry a ella no le había dado por la veta maternal… así que se veía libre de abrazos y besos, de parte de la metamorfaga, pero si tenía que soportar los golpes en la espalda y en los brazos. Es que Tonks era divertida, pero también era muy bruta!!

Con gran alegría lo acompañó por el Londres muggle a comprar ropa. Harry, que nunca había tenido una experiencia así, tuvo que llamar a Hermione para que lo ayudara, porque Tonks no era muy fiable a la hora de comprar la vestimenta. Eso pudo comprobarlo un día, cuando ella le compró un conjunto que lo hacía verse como policía gay. Todo de cuero negro… Si, indefectiblemente Harry tenía que llamar a su amiga.

Se encontró con Hermione en Trafalgar Square. Ella estaba esperándolo sentada cerca de una estatua, como de costumbre en ella, leyendo un libro. Se acercó sigilosamente y le tapó los ojos. Hermione suspiró y dijo "_Ron"._ El se dejó ver, riéndose de su amiga, que lo miraba colorada. Caminaron por el centro mirando vidrieras y comprando cuanta ropa pudieron. Era increíble, pensaba Harry, tantos años en el mundo muggle y todo lo que veía se le hacía infinitamente desconocido. Recordó las palabras de despedida en Hogwarts, y estuvo de acuerdo en decir que desde los once años había comenzado su vida. Ya del mundo muggle no le apetecía nada en particular.

Después de comprar todo lo necesario y de hacer unas averiguaciones sobre el viaje a través del continente y posibles alojamientos estudiantiles muggles, se sentaron en la terraza de un bar a comer. Hermione miraba el reloj nerviosamente, y luego a Harry. Después de la quinta vez que repitió el procedimiento, Harry dejó el jugo de naranja y la miró. Ella se puso colorada y trató de desviar la mirada, pero Harry le tomó la mano y la obligó a mirarlo.

- Qué te sucede?

- A mi nada… – dijo ella como saltando de la silla.

- No es lo que me parece – Ella rió nerviosa.

- Que cosas dices Harry!! – tomó jugo y de los nervios, algo de líquido cayó por la comisura de la boca.

- Hermione, te puedes tranquilizar? – dijo él pasándole una servilleta – Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada Harry.

- Nunca fuiste buena para ocultar cosas…

- Yo no oculto nada! – dijo ella algo colorada – Ya tuviste noticias de Ron?

- Ah… lo extrañas? – dijo sonriendo. Ella sonrió también – si… hace unos días recibí una carta…

- Y… qué te dijo?

- Que te extraña, que no puede vivir sin ti… y toda esa chorrada romántica que él puede decir respecto a ti.

- Ja!! – rió ella – dime una mentira mas convincente – él la miró – Ron tiene de romántico lo que tiene de romántico esta cucharilla descartable – rieron.

- También me comentó que Ginny… - Hermione se removió en la silla intranquila – Está… de novia con Ernie.

- Bueno! Eso es algo que sabíamos!! – dijo en un tono agudo.

- Hay algo mas que deba saber? – la miró escrutándola, como queriendo leer sus pensamientos.

- No!! Qué más podría pasar?

- Bueno, Ron me dijo que él le pidió a sus padres… que… quería ser su novio formal… qué opinas de eso?

- Está bien…

- Cómo puedes decir eso eh? – dijo tirando el vaso al piso. Hermione lo miró asombrada – Es que acaso no te das cuenta que…

- Qué Harry?

- Que está cometiendo una estupidez!

- No sé por qué lo dices.

- Porque tu sabes que ella no podría olvidarme tan fácilmente!! – dijo mas tratando de convencerse él, que a Hermione.

- Y qué pasaría si en verdad lo hizo?

- Me moriría!! – dijo, tirándose hacia el respaldo de la silla.

- Te gusta Ginny?- él asintió sin mirarla. Había cerrado los ojos buscando la serenidad, y sabiendo la cara de sabelotodo que Hermione estaba poniendo. - Y qué hay de Cho? – Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a su amiga.

- Terminé con Cho al día siguiente de despedirnos en la estación!! No la soportaba… en verdad, fui un estúpido al dejar que ella se marchara.

- Cho?

- No!! Ginny!!

- Y qué piensas hacer… - dijo ella tomándole la mano y sonriéndole cálidamente.

- iré a la madriguera y le diré que no quiero que ande con ese idiota… que la quiero y que me muero por ser su novio… y…

- Y si ella te rechaza?

- No me des más ánimos amiga!! – dijo lastimosamente. Hermione rió.- Lo importante es que voy a hacerlo… verás que ella botará a Ernie… quién se resiste a este bombón? – dijo señalándose. Hermione solo atinó a tirarle con la cucharita descartable y mofarse de él.

La madriguera era un hervidero de gritos… Molly Weasley trataba de calmarse pero cada vez que Ginny salía con la charla impuesta, volvía a gritar maldiciendo por todos los rincones de la casa. Arthur estaba ceñudo y algo molesto con su hija… ella estaba determinada a hacerlo. Había previsto que ellos se negaran al principio, pero después aceptarían… lo cierto es que la cosa se estaba poniendo peliaguda. Para peor, sus hermanos estaban en su contra. Al menos Ron no, pensaba ella. "_Aunque el desgraciado se pierda por el huerto cada vez que quiero su apoyo."_

Esa mañana en particular, llegó a la cocina y vió a sus padres y hermanos desayunando. Era su oportunidad… tenía que obtener el permiso sí o sí. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Murmuró un buenos días, rápidamente y se sentó cerca de su padre. Arthur, leía el diario, mientras Molly servía los desayunos. Al otro lado de la mesa, estaban Fred, George y Ron. Este último miraba a su hermana y trataba de pedirle con la mirada que no empiece con el berrinche desde temprano. Como siempre ella hizo todo lo contrario.

- Mamá – dijo ella tranquilamente – haz pensado lo que te pedí? – Molly dejó caer la fuente de mantequilla y Ron maldijo por lo bajo.

- No tengo ganas de discutir tan temprano niña! – dijo mientras movía la varita para arreglar el estropicio. – desayuna rápido, tengo que encomendarte ciertos…

- No voy a hacer nada, hasta que no me des una respuesta! – dijo roja.

- La respuesta es no! – dijo su padre.

- Por qué? – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya salió con las lagrimitas, la manipuladora! – dijo Fred.

- Cállate Fred!! – dijo ella gimoteando.- no entiendes nada!!

- Claro que entendemos! – dijo George – sólo a una descerebrada como tu, se le ocurre querer irse de vacaciones, a Francia con su novio!! Y para festejar la mayoría de edad!! – Rezongaron.

- Y qué tiene de malo? – preguntó inocentemente.

- Cómo preguntas eso, eh? – dijo su madre – Después qué será si te lo permitimos? Llegarás de Francia diciendo que no te apetece ir a la escuela y que quieres irte a vivir con tu novio?

- No seas exagerada!! Es sólo un viaje!! No sé por qué te pones tan paranoica.

- Porque eres una muchacha, y muy bonita!! Qué crees que pensara tu novio cuando estén solos? – Ginny se puso roja – Aha, eso mismo!!

- Pero yo no le daré motivos para que lo piense!!

- Por qué no les dices la verdad, Ginny? – gritó Ron – Estoy harto de escuchar las discusiones a la hora de cada comida!! De una maldita vez….se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo!!

- Cállate Ron!!

- Qué tienes que decir tu, eh? – dijeron los gemelos – olvídate de esta sabandija y habla Ron!!

- No digas nada!! – dijo roja.

- Al diablo!! – dijo Ron golpeando la mesa…- Ginny no está de novia con Ernie – todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Ron!! – chilló la pelirroja.

- Y lo del viaje a Francia es una ardid, del cual no estoy de acuerdo!! – dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a su hermana.

- No entiendes… yo… - sus ojos se aguaron.

- Por qué la haces difícil? El ya no está con ella!! Sólo tienes que acercarte y él caerá redondito!! Te adora!!

- No me quiere… – dijo y se apoyó en el brazo de su padre.

- Ernie?

- No mamá – dijo Ron – Es Harry…

- Claro!!- dijeron los gemelos – cuando no es Harry? Toda la vida fue Harry… Ya me parecía que ese amanerado no podía ser tu novio…

- Ginny… – dijo Molly, pero ella no se quedó… salió corriendo y se perdió en las escaleras hacia su habitación.

- Por qué hace esa estupidez? – preguntó su padre mirando a Ron por encima de sus anteojos.

- Pues porque… Harry es un idiota… y está enamorado de Ginny – concluyó Ron, mordiendo una tostada.

- Y entonces? – dijo Arthur, sin entender – tendré que hablar con ese muchacho…

- Pero no papá!! – dijeron Fred y George – quizás sea mejor una poción de amor…

- Cállense payasos! – dijo Ron – La verdad es que Harry y Ginny han estado jugando… tonteando… – miró a sus padres – ustedes me entienden no? – asintieron – y bueno… Harry tiene esta novia

- La chica esa del tren? – Ron asintió – pero dijiste que terminó con ella!! – dijo su mamá.

- Eso fue lo que me escribió… lo cierto es que él está dispuesto a venir y declararse, pero la tonta de mi hermana piensa hacerse la difícil y darle celos – respiró - e ideó ese absurdo viaje con su "supuesto novio".

- Y Harry?

- Todavía no sabe nada del viaje… pero cuando se entere… – bufo –

- Y tu hermana… y qué pasa con ese Ernie? – preguntó Arthur.

- Era una sociedad en común – dijo Ron – Ernie, le sirve a Ginny para darle celos a Harry… y Ginny, le servía a Macmillan para darle celos a una tal Susan.

- Quién es Macmillan? – dijeron los padres.

- Ernie!! – dijo Ron – Ginny quiere irse a Francia con Ernie, pero también ira la novia de Ernie… es decir Susan… pero Ginny quiere que Harry piense que se va sólo con Ernie… me explico?

- Qué complicada es la juventud!! – bufó Arthur – En mis tiempos querías a una chica y se lo decías… esto es lo que hacen ahora las muchachas? – preguntó mirando a su mujer.

- No papá – dijo Fred – esto es lo que hace la trastornada de tu hija… parece que la posesión de Voldemort le cocinó el cerebro… sólo a ella se le ocurre semejante tontería!!

- La culpa la tengo yo – dijo Ron – yo le di la idea de darle celos a Harry.

- Y sólo podía salir de tu cabeza – dijo George y le dio una colleja – es que Hermione no podía contagiarte un poco de su inteligencia?

- Qué hacemos Arthur?

- No tengo ni idea… pero tendremos que hablar con esa niña… - miró a su esposa.

- Está bien!! Yo hablaré con ella!!- dijo y salió hacia el piso superior.

Ginny estaba recostada en su cama. Había dejado de llorar hacía rato. Pero aún estaba dolida con su familia "_Por qué no pueden ver las cosas desde mi óptica?"_ se preguntaba. "_Es que acaso no entienden lo que una es capaz por amor?" "No entienden que además de conquistar a Harry tengo que hacerle ver cuánto he sufrido viéndolo con Cho, escuchándolo hablar de Cho, besándome mientras me decía que amaba a Cho?"_ _"Aghhh!! Es insoportable!!"_ Tenía todo planeado… el viaje, la compañía… sólo sería una semana… y sus padres retrógrados no se lo permitían… "_Que Ernie se propasará conmigo…_ " pensó _" si supieran que yo ya pasé a segunda base con Harry…" "Harry"_ suspiró _" Por qué cada vez que te pienso me dueles tanto? Por qué no se te ocurre escribirme y decirme que te espere? Que tienes que decirme algo importante? No!! Todo el tiempo te quedas callado… ojalá Snape te sacuda un poco para que parezca que estás vivo!! Que digo! Estás vivo_…" y recordó los momentospasados a solas con Harry_ "Y muy vivo!!"_ Sonrió con picardía y se mojó sensualmente los labios…. Ansiaba besarlo tanto. Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Aun roja por los pensamientos subidos de tono que acababa de experimentar, se levantó y destrabó la puerta, volviéndose nuevamente hacia la cama. Molly entró y la miró con ternura. Ella miraba hacia otro lado, como dándole a entender que no quería hablar con nadie… La madre, sopesó mentalmente lo que iba a decirle… nunca había tenido una charla con Ginny de Harry. Siempre las charlas habían sido de la manera en que debía comportarse una chica, honesta y pura… y de la manera en que tenía que desenvolverse en la vida. Ahora que tenía que hablar de un chico en particular… la miró, deseando ver nuevamente a la niña de diez años que saltaba exacerbada por la presencia de Harry Potter en el andén… pero ya no era una niña. Se dió cuenta que la pequeña Ginny se había esfumado, dándole lugar a una hermosa joven… casi una mujer. Suspiró resignada, y aguantando las ganas de llorar, se acercó a la cama. Movió la varita haciendo aparecer una silla y se sentó. Ginny sentía que su corazón latía furiosamente. Sabía que su madre venía a darle una de "sus charlas". Como deseaba contarle todo… pero hacerlo sería decepcionarla… Aun así, decidió encararla, pensando que ya no era una niña… era una mujer. Se sentó y quedando de frente a su madre levantó la cabeza y la miró. Molly suspiró nuevamente.

- Ginny… - carraspeó – entiendo que…

- No mamá… – dijo ella interrumpiéndola – no entiendes… no entenderías nunca… - sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas.

- Si te entiendo. – insistió – Yo… estaba enamorada de un muchacho desde niña y él… - Ginny la miró sorprendida – bueno, él ni siquiera pensaba que existía… - Ginny se acomodó en su cama para escuchar – Respiraba por sus pulmones, hablaba por su boca y reía por sus alegrías… y sin darme cuenta me anulé como mujer… todo por vivir por él.

- Mamá… yo…

- Hasta que me di cuenta que no podía seguir así… y entonces comencé a mirar a mi alrededor… y encontré a tu padre!! – sonrió – el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo – Ginny sonrió – y sabes por qué lo encontré hijita – Ginny negó – porque me atreví a mirar mas allá de los ojos de aquel muchacho… y mírame ahora… ya ni recuerdo su nombre… soy feliz con el hombre que elegí…

- Mamá – dijo ella compungida – no entiendes…

- Si querida, entiendo. Sé que Harry ha sido tu sueño…

- No mamá – dijo ella enérgica – Harry no ha sido un sueño. Harry es mi realidad. Crees que no he tratado de hacer eso que tu hiciste? Crees que no he tratado de pensar que existen otros chicos en los cuales fijarse? Si, lo he hecho… he salido con algunos… – sonrió – más de los que Ron podría aguantar – rieron las dos – Pero siempre que volteaba, estaba él… sonriéndome. Y sus ojos… No puedo soportarlo mamá!!

- Pero Ginny…

- Y este año… él me pidió ayuda… - sonrió – entiendes que es eso? Ayuda para ser mas romántico con su novia y yo acepté!! – dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar frenética – Acepté porque tuve la estúpida idea de que él podría verme al fin!! Podría saber que yo también soy una chica atractiva… que soy más que la hermana de Ron!! así que lo ayudé… le enseñé todo lo que yo quería que fuera….y el muy desgraciado lo aprendía tan rápido que me sorprendía… hasta que me besó!! – sonrió – si mamá, me besó y yo me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo… pero luego caí en picada cuando me dijo que amaba a esa insulsa…

- La muchacha de la estación? – ella asintió – y qué paso?

- Y… bueno… -se puso colorada. Mientras ella existiera, su madre nunca se enteraría de las noches de pasión con Harry – Me puse de novia con Ernie… y él… Ron me dijo… que Harry me quería – Molly sonrió – Pero el muy estúpido se comprometió con esa arrastrada!!

- Ginny… cuida tu lenguaje!- Le reprochó su madre.

- Eso es lo que es!! Es una arrastrada, superficial y lo único que le interesa de Harry es su fama!! Y todo lo que la fama del "niño que vivió" le pueda proporcionar!! – dijo roja de furia – nunca lo quiso! siempre trató de cambiarlo, de hacerlo un chico de alta sociedad, como lo que ella necesitaba… - respiró.

- La odias?

- Te parece que no? – bufó - siempre menospreciándome, llamándome tonta niña… pecosita!! La odio y ojalá se muera ahogada en el charco donde vive, la maldita rana apestosa!! – se sentó furiosa. Su madre la abrazó, ella se dejo abrazar.

- Ginny… entiendo que Harry la dejó… y que quiere que tu… - ella la miró

- Ya lo sé! – dijo mas furiosa – pero porque ahora él quiera estar conmigo… - respiró profundamente – crees que se lo voy a hacer más fácil? – miró a su madre – qué harías en mi lugar mami? Que harías si el chico que no te ha dado mas que un saludo, mientras tu te desvivías por él, viene muy mansito a decirte, _"mira, he tenido muchas novias, y de verdad a ti ni te he pelado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que existes… así que bueno, quiero ser tu novio"… _qué harías… lo aceptarías a la primera haciéndole todo fácil? dime madre, qué harías tu? – Molly pareció recordar todas las que su primer amor le hizo y levantándose con el rostro rojo de la rabia, cerró los puños y miró hacia el techo.

- Le haría sufrir hasta que reviente!! – gritó – que se ha creído!! Que tu va a estar con el cartel de disponible sólo para cuando a él se le ocurra mirarte? No señor!! ninguna hija de Molly Weasley será tratada de esa manera!! – Ginny sonreía sin poder creer – mira Ginny, aunque Harry es como mi hijo y lo adoro… te ayudaré para darle una cucharada de su caldo… Todavía estás con la idea de irte a Francia con ese muchacho?

- No me iré con ese muchacho mami – dijo ella tranquila – Ernie me invitó… ira su novia, Susan… – y sonrió – y yo iré con alguien que Ron no sabe, pero que cuando se entere me querrá colgar del espantapájaros del huerto…

- Hermione? – dijo Molly riendo.

- Claro!! Ella tiene parientes allí – sonrió – estaremos en la casa de sus tíos… nos juntaremos con Ernie y Susan en el día… Ves que no soy tan descabezada como piensan?

- Me quitas un peso de encima… - sonrió su madre. – Ahora si tu me permites, le diré a Arthur que irán a Francia a la casa de los tíos de Hermione… no creo que ponga oposición si los padres de Hermione le mandan una carta…

- Mami – dijo ella – nos tendríamos que ir antes de que venga Harry… y esto es en tres días!!

- Demonios! – carraspeó la madre – entonces no hay tiempo… tu acomoda tu ropa… tienes todo listo con Hermione? – Ginny asintió – bien – se levantó – deséame suerte…

- Será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrás hacerme mami… tener a Harry es lo que mas he ansiado en esta vida…

- Aun queriéndolo como lo quieres… deberías pensar un poco mas en ti, que en Harry.

- Estoy pensando en mi, cuando pienso en él – su madre le sonrió – Harry es mío… y nadie podrá decir lo contrario…

Harry estaba pletórico. Tenía un calendario parecido al que utilizaba en Privet Drive, contando los días que faltaban para irse con sus amigos a la madriguera. Cada uno de los casilleros estaba tachado, lo que significaba que se iba ese día. Se levantó con ganas y preparó su maleta. Ya no tenía que llevar su viejo baúl. Sólo una maleta con algunas pertenencias, Hogwy y Hedwig. Salió como un rayo hacia el baño y se dio una rápida ducha. Lo próximo que hizo fue tratar de buscar una ropa adecuada para la ocasión. Se decidió por unos jeans tiro medio, y una remera de color azul. Peinó cuidadosamente su cabello, pero luego se arrepintió. _"A Ginny le gusta mi estilo rebelde" _pensó sonriendo. A la media hora, bajó junto a todas sus pertenencias hacia la cocina. Cuando entró, tuvo que soportar el besuqueo de Remus y Tonks, solo un momento… hasta que carraspeó interrumpiéndolos.

- Qué oportuno Harry!! – dijo algo molesta Tonks. Remus se puso rojo.

- Lo siento… buenos días – dijo y se sentó.

- Creo que si sigues así, tendremos que ponerte una campanilla en el cuello, así sabremos cuando vienes – Remus tosió nervioso y Harry rió.

- Bueno… la próxima cantaré lo mas alto posible, aunque con la efusividad de sus besos, creo que tendré que imitar a Luciano Pavarotti – Tonks rió.

- No te pases de listo Harry!! – dijo Remus que había recuperado su color habitual – Veo que estás de buen humor!!

- Si, hoy me voy – dijo más sonriente.

- Tan mal te tratamos aquí? – refunfuñó Tonks.

- No es eso… es que… - los miró – creo que ustedes necesitan algo de intimidad – sonrió – además… quiero ver a mis amigos… y…

- Vamos – dijo la muchacha y le guiñó un ojo, mientras le servia el desayuno – apuesto a que esa facha es para impresionar a la de la profecía, no? – él sonrió sonrojado.

- Algo así… - dijo al descuido.

- Y yo soy Dolores Umbridge…!! - dijo Tonks, torciendo los ojos.

- No sabía Remus, que tenías tan mal gusto! – dijo burlándose de la chica.

- Míralo Remus!!

- Compórtense!! – dijo él seriamente.

- Miren quien lo dice – exclamó Harry – El hombre que me ha estado rehuyendo toda esta semana… que raro que tu te quedes mas de dos minutos en mi presencia.

- Es verdad – dijo Tonks…

- Termina de desayunar – dijo serio – a qué hora te vas?

- Apenas termine…

- Te aparecerás?

- Creo que usaré los polvos Flu – dijo tomando una tostada – Hedwig irá volando… y a Hogwy lo llevaré conmigo… creo que necesita estirar las patas…

- Solo a Hagrid se le ocurre darte semejante perro – dijo Remus.

- Eso me recuerda que… - lo miró – Remus… tu sabes que yo… necesito hacer algo antes de entrar a la academia de aurores…

- Tengo que irme… -dijo tratando de escapar.

- No, por favor… te lo pido!! No me lo hagas más difícil. Tengo que hacerlo! – Remus depuso su actitud y se sentó nuevamente, suspirando resignado.

- Aun pensando que es una locura… creo que te entiendo… yo lo he estado buscando… pero es muy hábil… cada vez que llego a una pista… desaparece… no se como podrás…

- No iré solo – dijo serio.

- El trío otra vez? – dijo Tonks. El asintió – Y qué pasara con la pelirroja?

- Ella entiende que no puede dejar la escuela… además no es mayor de edad.

- Bien – dijo Remus levantándose – si ya lo has decidido…

- Me gustaría tener tu aprobación…

- Sabes que…

- Eres como mi tío – dijo mirando al licántropo – Te has convertido en una especie de padre para mi – Remus se removió en la silla incómodo y unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos color miel - no me gustaría irme, pensando que estás disgustado conmigo.

- Claro que no!! Muchacho tonto – lo abrazó – Solo que… no quiero que te pase nada…

- Remus…. Destruí a Voldemort… Snape no será fácil, pero no es imposible… me ayudarás a buscarlo? Necesito pistas… saber por donde debo empezar…

- Está bien… tengo todo en unos pergaminos en… otro lugar. Te los mandaré a la madriguera… creo que iremos por tu cumpleaños… te parece bien que ese día hablemos?

- No me iré a mi viaje hasta después que Ginny entre a Hogwarts…

- Picarón!! – dijo Tonks – quieres aprovechar todo este tiempo no?

- Pues no sería hijo y padrino de los merodeadores más galanes de Hogwarts si no lo aprovechara… tía Tonksie!!

- No me digas así!! – chilló la mujer y se puso roja. Literalmente.

- Bien – rió Remus – estás decidido a conquistarla… sólo te diré que tengas cuidado… si das un paso en falso… arruinarás la confianza que te tienen los Weasley.

- Crees que no lo sé? – bufó – esto es complicado de veras – se limpió la boca con la servilleta – bueno, familia me voy… - le dio un beso a Tonks y un apretón de manos a Remus – Vamos Hogwy!! – El perrito se levantó y lo siguió – Hedwig – dijo soltando a la lechuza – vuela hasta la madriguera y espérame – se encaminó hacia la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu. Tomó la maleta y a Hogwy y dijo claramente – La madriguera!! – y desapareció en un torbellino de color verde.

Llegó algo mareado y como siempre trastabilló, para caer de espaldas al suelo de la sala. Tuvo que hacer una pirueta mientras caía, si no, aplastaba a Hogwy. Se acomodó los anteojos para ver a una sonriente señora Weasley que lo miraba desde arriba. Colorado, se levantó sacudiéndose la ceniza y le sonrió.

- Harry, querido! – dijo abrazándolo – Mírate!! Estás más alto que la última vez que te vi!! – le dio un beso en la mejilla – pero veo que Tonks te ha atendido como corresponde!!

- Hola señora Weasley – dijo él.

- Tienes un perro! – gritó emocionada – que bonito!!

- Si… este – miró hacia todos lados – me lo regaló Hagrid…y… bueno se llama Hogwy.

- Ah que bonito nombre….

- Si, Ginny me ayudó a buscarlo… al nombre, claro!!

- Si, mi niña siempre tiene esas cosas… - sonrió – pasa cariño, quieres comer algo?

- No señora. Ya desayuné en mi casa. Y… los demás?

- Ron está en el jardín… algo alterado… Arthur fue a su trabajo como siempre. Fred y George… ya no viven aquí, pero siempre se llegan a desayunar… Bill está en Gringots… pero como ya se casó, tiene su casa… viene los fines de semana… Charlie vendrá de vacaciones en estos días… ven que te acomodaré las cosas en la habitación de Percy… espero que no te moleste.

- Claro que no… vamos Hogwy – siguió a la señora Weasley, con una pregunta atragantada en su garganta. Molly iba hablando, Harry no sabía de que cosas, porque mientras ella murmuraba, él trataba de darse ánimos para preguntarle por ella. La señora Weasley no le había comentado nada de Ginny. Y él se moría por saber donde estaba la pelirroja de sus ojos. Llegó al cuarto y lo vio distinto… mas alegre, menos de "Percy". Dejó la maleta y al perro en el suelo. Miró por la ventana y vio que Ron ya no estaba en el jardín. Volvió su mirada a la habitación y vio que la señora Weasley lo miraba sonriendo.

- Es agradable tenerte aquí Harry… - dijo acariciándole la cara – es la primera vez que estás aquí sin la sombra de ese Vo…V… Voldemort tras de ti – Sonrió – espero que disfrutes…

- Señora Weasley…

- Y déjame decirte que será un alivio tenerte!! – rió – Ron está insoportable. Al menos contigo se entretendrá un poco… pobre, está tan solito!!!

- Por qué? Hermione vendrá dentro de unos días, no?

- NO!!- chilló la voz algo gruesa de su amigo desde la puerta – Hola Harry, que bueno que vienes!!

- Hola Ron – El pelirrojo se fue hacia la ventana.

- Los dejo – dijo la señora Weasley.

- No!! No te vayas! al fin y al cabo, tu tuviste que ver en eso!! – Harry no entendía por qué Ron le hablaba a su madre, con tanta rabia. Llegó a pensar que la señora Weasley se había opuesto a la relación de su amiga con Ron.

- Ronald no seas infantil… sólo será una semana – dijo Molly.

- De qué hablan? Acaso Hermione no vendrá? – preguntó Harry, confundido.

- Ya vino!! – dijo colérico – Pero... mira no me hagas acordar…

- Qué pasó? – preguntó intrigado.

- Ron está algo ofuscado con su hermana – dijo la señora Weasley, mirando a su hijo de manera severa.

- Ginny? – dijo él y sus ojos se iluminaron – Dónde está?

- La muy desgraciada!! – masculló Ron.

- Cuida tu lengua Ronald, estás hablando de tu hermana! – chilló Molly.

- Es la verdad!! Sabes la nueva Harry? – lo miró. – Mi hermana se fue… -respiró profundamente, dándole al relato algo de dramatismo. – se fue a Francia con Hermione.

- Se fue? – dijo algo desilusionado – Bueno…pero volverá no?

- Claro! es lo que le dije a Ron, pero tu sabes como es este de exagerado.

- Y por eso tenía que llevarla de chaperona?

- De qué? – preguntó sin entender.

- Ah, porque no lo sabes!! – dijo moviendo los brazos como las aspas de un molino - Ginny tuvo su regalo anticipado de mayoría de edad… - lo miró – se fue a Francia porque Ernie la invitó… –Harry no quiso escuchar mas. En verdad no pudo escuchar más, porque de repente toda su visión se tornó negra, no escuchando los gritos de su amigo, diciendo su nombre sorprendido, y sin poder atraparlo mientras caía al suelo.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Uf!! Re largo me pareció!! Pobre Harry!! Me da pena, mi chiquitín!! Pero bueno… así es la vida… (Suspiro) El próximo capitulo será algo breve… porque será lo que siente, piensa y vive Harry mientras está en la madriguera y Ginny en sus vacaciones… Les juro de verdad, que soy mala… pero no tanto!! Así que le digo a Lord Xolur, que aunque desee ver hirviendo a Harry en aceite, pues hace sufrir a la pelirroja, no será así… Aunque un poquito de sufrimiento habrá…

Los que me pidieron algo mas de… "acción" (Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero) no se pongan coléricos… ya vendrán cosas buenas… solo es cuestión de esperar…

Los que deseen la continuación del one shot, regalo navideño, solo pídanlo… todavía me queda algo que decir al respecto…

A los que me preguntan si falta mucho para que se termine (Y aquí no se si es porque ya los aburrió o porque no quieren que termine) Les diré que voy por el capitulo 30… y todavía no logro darle roca a la tuerca para que estos dos nabos estén juntos!! Tengo la idea en la cabeza, pero luego comienzo a escribir, surgen otras y se forma otro capitulo!! Tan largo como estas notas… Mejor lo dejamos ahí. Dejen reviews…

Saludos Silvia


	22. perdiendo por knockout

**Hola a Todos!! Nuevamente con ustedes para agradecer las salutaciones referidas al nuevo año y los comentarios que me brindan… realmente son muy buenos!! Excepto aquellos que me mandan a decir que no haga sufrir mas a Harry… no creo que tengan suerte por el momento. A la pelirroja se le ha metido en el cuerpo algo maligno y vengativo… pero de verdad Harry sufrirá todo el tiempo? Mmmm déjenme decirles que no he escrito mas que hasta el capitulo 31 y… no sufre mucho… es mas, tiene momentos… mejor no digo nada!!!**

**Gracias por los comentarios del one shot regalo de reyes… ya me pondré a escribir la tercera y ultima parte!!**

**Y si tengo ganas publicaré un one shot que tengo escrito, medio depre al principio, pero bueno… ya me lo dirán ustedes…**

**Ahora el capitulo 22… espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 22**

**Perdiendo por knockout**

"_Querido Dios, tu mundo es maravilloso… pero mi vida apesta. Te aconsejo que me lleves al paraíso, puesto que estoy muerto con tremendo notición, y ya que mi vida ha sido un asqueroso infierno…"_ Era el pensamiento de Harry cuando volvió en si. No tenía ganas de abrir los ojos. Escuchaba que la madre de Ron y su amigo trataban por todos los medios de sacarlo del desmayo. Había sido duro el golpe al caer. A juzgar por la tremenda punzada en el temporal izquierdo, podría decirse que se golpeó la cabeza con algo duro, preferentemente de madera. Solo que nunca podría especificar con qué fue el impacto. Algo parecido al bate de los golpeadores en Quiddich, pensó. Aunque después de analizar los hechos post trauma, se dio cuenta que mas que el golpe de la caída, le había dolido el enterarse que ella se había ido a pasar unas románticas vacaciones a la ciudad del amor… Paris. Abrió los ojos, furioso, y se sentó de golpe en la cama. La señora Weasley lo miraba alarmado y Ron, no sabía que decir. Su amigo estaba allí, despierto tocándose la cicatriz. Harry trató de enfocar los pensamientos antes de hablar. Qué podía inventar en esos milisegundos, lo suficientemente coherente para zafar de esa situación? Porque estaba seguro que ellos dos, no se quedarían tranquilos hasta que no les diera una explicación, lo suficientemente buena para aceptarla. Respiró profundamente varias veces, se acomodó los anteojos, nerviosamente y sólo abrió la boca para pedir un vaso con agua. La señora Weasley invocó un vaso y lo llenó de agua con el hechizo _"aguamenti_". Después de beber lentamente, y vaciar el contenido del vaso, lo dejó en la mesita de luz y carraspeó.

- Estás bien Harry? – Odiaba esa tonta pregunta. Odiaba que todos pensaran que era débil, que todo el mundo lo viera como a un infeliz niño huérfano, desdichado y perseguido por la muerte… pero no podía echarle una bronca a la señora Weasley por preocuparse por su salud. – quieres que llame a un doctor?

- No… no será necesario señora Weasley – dijo.- Estoy bien…

- Pero es que estás tan pálido!! – dijo ella en un lamento, y luego acercó su mano a la frente – al menos no tienes fiebre.

- Mamá!! - dijo Ron – Déjalo tranquilo… quizás lo que necesite Harry es descansar un rato.

- Si – dijo rápidamente, mirando a su amigo – Es que… los viajes en polvos flu… nunca me han favorecido. – suspiró – siempre hacen que me enferme – Ron lo miró entre risueño y burlón, pero no le dijo nada.

- Bien – dijo la señora Weasley levantándose de la cama – entonces si te parece bien, te prepararé un té – salía de la habitación – Ron, después baja a buscarlo… y déjalo descansar.- salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Harry se incorporó de un brinco.

- CÓMO ES QUE GINNY SE FUE CON ERNIE A FRANCIA? ACASO SE VOLVIÓ LOCA? CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITÍRSELO!! – gritó colérico.

- Harry… - dijo Ron algo colorado.

- NO!! ACASO NO TE LO ROGUÉ EN LA CARTA? PARECE QUE NO FUERAS MI AMIGO… - y golpeó la almohada de rabia.

- EY!! Párala ahí!! – dijo Ron ofuscado – Piensas que tengo responsabilidad por lo que la descocada de mi hermana hace? Recuerda que yo también me he visto perjudicado con su actitud!!! – dijo pateando un mueble.

- De qué me hablas? – dijo sobandose la sien.

- Hermione!!

- Dime, Hermione se vera en Francia con Krum?

- No le eches leña a mi fuego Potter. Si sólo pensara eso….

- Entiende, entonces, cómo me siento yo! – dijo levantándose de golpe y caminando por la habitación. – Maldición!! Es… terrible!! Ron… – miró a su amigo, triste – él estará con ella, una semana, en la ciudad de…

- Si te entiendo… y Hermione… – suspiró – bueno ella no sé que tendrá que hacer en esta situación…

- Y por qué diablos tus padres la dejaron ir? – dijo sentándose abatido en la cama.

- Ernie vino a hablar con ellos… se mostró tan respetuoso… - hizo cara de asco – mi madre por poco le besa los pies…- e imitó a su madre – "Ay Ernie!! Es que no podría pensar en nadie mas que en ti, para mi hijita!!"

- Eso dijo tu mamá? – preguntó dolido. Siempre pensó que la señora Weasley pensaba en él, como el único para su hijita. Ron asintió.

- En fin compañero – dijo palmeándolo en la espalda – Lo hecho, hecho está – se iba – descansa… enseguida te traigo el té. No tienes por qué preocuparte…

- Tu crees? – dijo acostándose poco convencido de las palabras de su amigo – Ginny estará encantada de tener un tío súper romántico, en la ciudad del amor… recitándole poemas al oído y animándose a decirle que la adora…

- Harry…

- Todo lo que nunca pude hacer yo… – se dio vuelta mirando hacia la pared. Ron cerró la puerta dejándolo solo – y todo lo que nunca podré hacer… porque ya la he perdido.

Los días siguientes fue un desfile de cabezas pelirrojas masculinas, que venían a saludar a Ron y Harry por su egreso de la escuela. El resultado de los EXTASIS habia sido estupendo para ambos y tenían los puntos suficientes para ingresar a la escuela de aurores. Pero eso, por el momento, no ocupaba la cabeza despeinada de Harry. Y por las noches, horribles pesadillas de una boda en la que él no era el novio y en la que Ginny abrazaba a un Ernie satisfecho, mientras se burlaba de él por ser tan estupido y dejarla ir, eran más tormentosas que las pesadillas de Voldemort. Cada mañana, Ron tenía que hacer esfuerzos inhumanos para levantarlo de la cama y animarlo, aunque sea a desayunar. La señora Weasley lo miraba preocupado, pero él ni se mosqueaba. Parecía que el mundo a su alrededor no existiera. Que cada uno de los que hablaban a su lado fueran marionetas que movían la boca y trataban de decir algo, pero nunca los escuchaba.

Ron que no estaba tan distinto que Harry, al menos ponía voluntad y la depresión no se le notaba tanto. Fred y George, para animarlos, los llevaron un día a su tienda. Fue un tremendo fastidio, porque en vez de pasar una jornada probando cuanto invento habían fabricado los gemelos, tuvieron que ayudar a ordenar cajas, limpiar los pasillos de las estanterías, reponer el stock de sortilegios… "No vinimos para trabajar!!" Decía Ron fastidiado, pero a Harry no le importaba hacerlo. Al menos, tenía ocupado el cuerpo en algo… porque la mente seguía perdida entre pensamientos oscuros, que pugnaban por mandarle a Ernie una carta con pus de bubotuberculo, y tristes, pensando que Ginny en esos momentos, estaría tomando un café en Los Campos Elíseos… tomada cariñosamente de la mano de ese infeliz.

Que lo odiaba?… a raudales!! No podía entender que le veía ella a Ernie Macmillan. Si era algo guapo, alto y de modales refinados… pero no tenía absoluta afinidad con ella. El era realmente aburrido. Ella era alegre, chispeante, atrevida… extremadamente sensual, llamativa, exuberante… bueno no era tan exuberante, mas bien era una flaquita bien constituida (este pensamiento lo hacia sonreír). Pero de todas maneras, nada que ver con ella. Harry, en cambio, se veía tan afín con ella que apestaba. El… bien, era algo malhumorado, pero ella sabía sacarlo de esas rabias momentáneas que se traía. Era algo distante y pensativo, pero ella con una sonrisa lo sacada de ese mundo en un instante… la adoraba. Pero por alguna razón, ella prefería a Ernie… "_Por qué carajo no le dije en el tren que la quería?"_ pensaba. _"Si tan solo pudiera tener esa facilidad con las chicas que tenía mi padre… o Sirius… Vamos!! Hasta Remus sabe como conquistar a una chica… y yo? Tremendo nabo resultaste para esto del amor Harry Potter!!"_

- Harry!!! – el grito de su amigo lo hizo levantarse de golpe. Ron entró por la puerta con una cara de felicidad que no le entraba en la cabeza.- Llegaron cartas de Francia – él lo miro con esperanza. Al menos escribían, por lo tanto no tienen que estar pasándolo tan bien como el imaginaba. Un sentimiento de júbilo pareció llenar el pecho de Harry.

- Si? – trato de disimular. Tampoco quería parecer un desesperado!! – Y qué dicen?

- Ginny le escribió a mamá – _"mierda!"_ pensó "_Ahora me será difícil saber como le va con ese idiota!"_ – Y a mi… – dijo sentándose al borde de la cama – mi Hermy!!! – y apretó la carta en el pecho. Harry le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Anda Romeo – dijo riendo – A ver que dice tu amada… pero solo léeme las partes ATP…

- ATP? – dijo el pelirrojo sin entender.

- Las partes "aptas para todo publico"… déjate las partes condicionadas para ti – dijo ensayando una sonrisa burlona, pero que solo hizo para dejar escapar un poco la ansiedad que lo mataba.

- Gracioso – dijo Ron – Bien…

"_**Querido Ron: **_

**_Estamos pasándolo de maravilla en Francia!! No sabes la cantidad de museos que hemos visitado!! Por lo demás todo perfecto. Ernie se ha mostrado tan caballero… Pero bueno hay cosas que yo no puedo decirte… El y Ginny salen a pasear por las orillas del Sena todas las tardes… y Ginny está tan…_**

- Tan qué? – dijo Harry nervioso.

- Espera!! Déjame seguir leyendo!! – dijo su amigo.

…_**Tan entusiasmada con todo esto… no sabes!! Cada día están mas unidos!! Espero que esto salga todo como esperamos…**_

_**No sabes como me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, mi amor… (Harry rió de las orejas coloradas de su amigo) Las noches son tan románticas… Ernie y Ginny no me ayudan para nada… me la paso suspirando por ti…**_

- Será mejor que dejes de leerla en voz alta – dijo Harry cabizbajo – Me parece que lo que sigue se torna mas privado.

- Si tienes razón – dijo mientras leía y se ponía colorado – Son cosas íntimas entre Hermione y yo.

- Bien – se levantó – te dejo solo… yo me voy a caminar por el huerto – Bajó las escaleras pesadamente. Cada una de las palabras de Hermione le retumbaban en el cerebro… cada una de esas frases, eran como un golpe. Se sentía en un cuadrilátero de Box, peleando contra Mike Tyson… y que cada palabra de su amiga, fuera un golpe bien dado en su humanidad. Parecía que Ernie lo había puesto contra las cuerdas… Llegó a la sala, para encontrarse con una señora Weasley que reía leyendo una carta. _"Lo que me faltaba…"_ suspiró. Trató de salir sin que la señora lo viera, pero para su desgracia ella levantó la vista y lo miró.

- Harry, querido!!

- Ah… señora Weasley… yo iba a caminar por el huerto…

- Mira – dijo moviendo la carta – Escribió Ginny!! – y una sonrisa que a Harry se le antojó burlona, apareció en su rostro mientras lo miraba.

- Ah... que bueno – dijo poco convincente – Yo… me marcho… y la dejo con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Si… - él ya salía de la casa – Harry – se detuvo – Ginny mandó una carta para ti – Todavía tenía esperanzas… Tyson le había dado un respiro y él se acomodó el protector bucal tratando de contragolpear… todavía tenía la oportunidad de ganar. Si ella le escribía una carta… todavía pensaba en él.

- Para mi? – dijo incrédulo.

- Bueno… conoces otro Harry? – él sonrió. La señora Weasley le extendió un sobre color lila. Sus manos temblorosas lo tomaron con ilusión.

- Bien – dijo guardándola, como si la carta no tuviera importancia – la leeré en otro momento. Ahora me voy a caminar. La señora Weasley le sonrió y bajó la mirada para continuar leyendo su carta.

- Bien… no te vayas tan lejos, hijo.

- No lo haré… - caminó lentamente… salió al patio… con unos pasos mas acelerados… casi atropelló a una gallina, en el trayecto – Vamos Hogwy! – dijo a su perro y lo alzó rápidamente. Para cuando atravesó el huerto corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Llegó al gran árbol cerca de la alberca natural que tenían los Weasley en los terrenos, y se sentó dejando al perro entre sus piernas que lo miraba. Respiraba entrecortado, así que tuvo que inhalar y exhalar varias veces para controlar la respiración. Después de unos minutos… sacó el sobre del bolsillo. Temía leerlo, pero a la vez se moría de las ganas de hacerlo. Lo olió. Tenía el delicado perfume de su piel… bajó el sobre a su regazo, mientras cerraba los ojos recordando su perfume… siempre era mas excitante olerlo en su cuello… suspiró. Mientras pensaba en su pelirroja, sintió como si alguien le tratara de quitar el sobre. Cuando bajó la vista se dio cuenta que Hogwy quería comérselo – suelta Hogwy!! No te atrevas a romperla!! – el perro lo miró y lo soltó. Entonces abrió el sobre y sacó el pergamino… No había dudas era la pequeña letra de su amada Gin. No era muy larga. Maldijo a los cielos, porque de seguro Ernie le quitaba tiempo para que escribiera una carta decente. Aun así, respiró profundamente y comenzó a leer…

"_**Harry:**_(Una pequeña punzada de dolor asomó por el costado de su cuerpo. Ella no había encabezado la carta diciéndole "Querido Harry")

"_**En verdad estoy tan contenta con todo lo que estoy viviendo!! Parece que estoy en un cuento de hadas… donde cenicienta por fin puede ser feliz. No sabes, los días son maravillosos y Ernie… es el muchacho con que toda chica alguna vez soñó** ("Bueno, Tyson acaba de darme un tremendo cross de izquierda, pensó Harry**) Los días parecen que se sucedieran en cuestión de segundos cuando estoy a su lado. No me alcanza el tiempo para recorrer la ciudad y disfrutar juntos!! Creerás que soy algo estúpida, pero ni modo!! A veces no salgo a visitar lugares, solo para disfrutar de su agradable compañía… He encontrado en Ernie lo que tanto esperaba… es agradable, simpático, me entiende y si vieras lo atento que es conmigo!! A veces parece que abandonara su existencia solo para complacerme… creerás que soy tonta, pero bueno… quizás estoy hablando mas con el corazón que con la razón!! Creo que tu me entiendes no? Lo de tu y Cho va bien? Espero que la pases bien en casa. Yo me llegaré por ahí en estos días… Lamento tanto que el viaje termine. Ernie tendrá que hacer muchas cosas y no podremos vernos mucho. Es lo que mas lamento de dejar Francia. No poder estar mas tiempo con él… **_

**_Te dejo. Ernie viene a por mí_**

**_Se despide este corazón de enamorada…_**

_**Ginny"**_

Dobló la carta ceremoniosamente y la dejó caer a un costado junto con sus brazos. Acababa de recibir el peor golpe de su vida. Se sentía mas perdido que en la batalla contra Voldemort. Por lo menos, las artes oscuras eran impredecibles pero siempre encontraba una solución para combatirlas… pero cómo podría combatir contra el amor de Ginny para con Ernie? Si él mismo, había decidido dejarla a merced de cualquier idiota que se le apareciera. Cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente. Hogwy le lamió las manos, dándole consuelo. Miró al perro, mientras algunas lágrimas pugnaban por salir… y mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dogo negro, se imaginó en el mismo cuadrilátero de boxeo, con su cabeza contra la lona, la vista borrosa, pero podía ver a Tyson saltando contento, mientras el arbitro movía los brazos diciendo que la pelea había terminado….y que Ernie le había ganado por Knockout.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Si, lo se, es corto pero bueno, es lo que hay!! Logre componer mi viejo ordenador porque los que tienen que entregarme el nuevo, ni se asoman!!

Cada día me convenzo de que Ginny es perversa… o quizás yo lo sea, por dar esa impresión de la pelirroja… pero bueno… hay que entender que son años de sufrir por Harry… Así que las eternas enamoradas de Harry, no se enojen por verlo sufrir… Todo sufrimiento, al final tiene su recompensa.

Dejen su impresión referente a este capitulo y no me maten!! Los veo la próxima semana!!

Saludos Silvia.


	23. La Academia de Aurores

**Hola!! Gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior… Se que algunos no están de acuerdo conmigo sobre hacer sufrir a Harry… hay opiniones muy buenas respecto a eso… Pero ya les dije… está escrito desde el punto de vista de una adolescente…. Y a esa edad solemos tomar decisiones un tanto extremistas, aunque después nos arrepintamos de eso…**

**Otra cuestión es que una lectora me dijo que estaba alargándolo demasiado… como que ya se pasaba… por eso he decidido darle un corte definitivo… Como lo pensaba hacer, tendría casi 40 capítulos… pero ahora, he decidido cortarlo y bueno… al menos tendrá casi 35… no más… en esos capítulos cortados, se llevaría a cabo la persecución de Snape… y otras cosas románticas, pero bueno, los dejo a su elección… si quieren la detención de Snape, avisen…**

**Un saludo especial a Dulce… lo tuyo es una cuestión de visitar a un psicólogo!! Y tengo algo que decirte respecto a lo que me cuentas, pero este no es el medio… si tengo tiempo te mandare un mensaje privado… eso si, dependiendo que estés registrada.**

**Capitulo 23**

**La academia de Aurors**

Durante los días que siguieron a la llegada de noticias, Harry casi no se movió de su cuarto. Si antes de la carta, se había transformado en un ser taciturno, ahora, era algo parecido a un espectro. Su presencia casi pasaba desapercibida. Por la mañana solo salía a sentarse bajo el árbol, cerca de la alberca, acompañado por Hogwy. Se pasaba ahí toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Ron estaba preocupado. Su amigo no se parecía en nada al Harry que conocía. El pelirrojo trataba de sacarlo de ese pozo, pero no había caso. Harry no quería salir de ahí. En vano fueron los intentos de los gemelos, de llevarlos a disfrutar de las ventajas de ser un mago mayor de edad, llámese ir a lugares de dudosa reputación, beber Whisky de fuego hasta quedar arrastrados y disfrutar de alguna fémina ocasional. A Harry eso no le importaba. Ir a esos lugares para él era perder el poco respeto que se tenía a si mismo. Emborracharse una manera estúpida de aparentar madurez, y lo de la compañía femenina, estaba bastante claro que la única compañía que él necesitaba, estaba lejos…. Más precisamente en Francia.

La señora Weasley, lo encontró una tarde, sentado en la galería, frente a la casa, mirando hacia el huerto, y suspirando como un alma en pena. Esta situación, antes le habría dado gracia, pero con el correr de los días, y observando el comportamiento de Harry, la mujer había optado por sentir pena y ternura hacia el muchacho. Se acercó lentamente, y se sentó en un sillón de mimbre. El no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, hasta que ella carraspeó fuerte. Harry la miró y Molly sonrió.

- Creo que va llover Harry… – dijo mirando las gruesas nubes grises que se asomaban detrás de unos cipreses. Harry por supuesto, de las nubes ni enterado.

- Qué?

- Eso es lo que ves, tan pensativo no? – Harry la miró como si frente a él, estuviera el dinosaurio Barney, cantando un sonsonete sin sentido.

- Umm – Solo respondió. Molly sonrió.

- Es lo que pensé… - dijo ella serena.

- Señora Weasley… no sé de que me está hablando…

- Ya lo sé! – dijo sonriendo – Nadie de tu edad se pasa horas mirando una estúpida nube, pretendiendo saber cuando va a llover!!

- Usted lo hace?

- No!

- Alguna vez lo hizo?

- No!

- Entonces por qué me lo pregunta?

- Pues para saber si aun respiras!! – él se puso rojo.

- Yo… no me he dado cuenta…

- Qué te sucede Harry? Te preocupa algo? – Preguntó acercándose y acariciando su cabeza. A Harry este gesto le pareció demasiado, pero no quiso ser grosero. Sabía que ella lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

- No… - dijo dubitativo – en realidad si – dijo después de pensarlo – Me preocupa que haré después que pase el verano… – mintió. Últimamente le salía tan bien. – Es decir… la academia, donde viviré…

- Pero, no vives con Remus?

- No puedo quedarme a molestar ahí de por vida!! Ellos necesitan compartir su tiempo sin nadie que los interrumpa… yo soy mayor, y aunque no lo parezca, estorbo. – sonrió.

- Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas… siempre habrá un lugar en esta casa para ti…

- Gracias señora, pero no creo… - suspiró – usted necesita su intimidad…

- Harry!!

- No me malinterprete – dijo tratando de no sonar atrevido – digo… es que está Ron, y Ginny… que bueno, si bien ella irá a Hogwarts, necesita tener su espacio…. Y yo la molestaría…. – suspiró – no creo que sea conveniente estar aquí…

- Pero…

- Ya lo decidí – la miró - Sirius tenía un departamento en Londres… y haciéndole unos arreglos, me iré a vivir ahí cuando entre a la academia de aurores… y creo que invitaré a Ron a vivir conmigo.

- Me quitarás a uno de mis hijos? – "_No a la que yo quiero"_ Pensó. – Eres un sol! – lo besó en la frente.

- Solo estoy acostumbrado a sus ronquidos – dijo sonriente. Molly se levantó.

- De todas maneras… no te hace bien quedarte aquí sentado tan pensativo… me parece que ya no disfrutas quedarte en mi casa.

- Está bromeando, no? – dijo – Como no puede uno disfrutar de su hogar…

- Harry, mi querido… a veces me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas…

- A qué se refiere? – dijo alarmado.

- Tú sabes…. Ron me ha comentado de tu viaje – Harry suspiró alarmado. Por un momento pensó que Molly Weasley conocía de su amor por su hija pequeña. – y perseguir a ese desalmado. – lo que Ron nunca le dijo a su madre, era que él y Hermione lo acompañarían. Ella estaba convencida de que Harry iría solo.

- Es parte de mi karma… sufrir hasta el final.

- Crees que el final está cerca? – preguntó angustiada.

- A qué se refiere? – preguntó sin entenderla.

- Por eso te quedas pensando y estás como perdido en tu mente? Crees que por alguna razón… morirás pronto? – Harry miró a Molly y vio como unas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. En aquel momento reparó en ellos por primera vez. Eran de color avellana… como los de Ginny. Se fijó en el rostro de Molly y pudo encontrar tantos rasgos tan parecidos a su pelirroja. Sonrió. Y esta vez fue él, quien se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Señora Weasley – ella lo miró acongojada – Nunca podría pensar en la muerte… no lo hice antes, y tenía a Voldemort detrás de mi… – la señora Weasley, a pesar de saber que ese mago estaba muerto, dio un respingo – no lo haré ahora, tratándose de la rata de Snape… no me moriré sin antes decirle a….- se quedó callado, un segundo mas y se delataba.

- Decirle qué, a quien? – dijo ella.

- A Snape… decirle lo mucho que me alegro que ese infeliz de Voldemort no lo matara… porque quería encontrarlo yo.

- Quieres hacerlo tu? Matarlo?

- Matar no es nada agradable, señora Weasley – dijo serio – aun si es en defensa propia… es algo que no le deseo a nadie… Snape pagará como debe ser…

- Cambiemos de tema… – dijo sonriente – haz visto a Ron?

- Creo que fue al pueblo con los gemelos.

- Lo estropearán!

- Ya vendrá Hermione y lo pondrá en cintura – rieron.

- Recibí carta de Ginny – Se puso tenso - Creo que no tardaran en llegar…

- Me alegro por usted – dijo sin ganas – aunque por la carta de Ginny, creo que ella no se alegrará tanto – esbozó una sonrisa vacía.

- No te creas…. Creo que ellos discutieron… – Harry tuvo la sensación de haber tomado un poco de Félix Felicis. Miró a Molly quien desinteresada, alisaba el ruedo del delantal – Parece ser que él le pide que se quede mas tiempo en París…

- Maldito desgraciado… – masculló Harry.

- Pero ella siente la necesidad de volver… aparte se siente comprometida con Hermione. Así que vendrá pronto…

- Usted debe estar desilusionada verdad? – dijo en tono acusatorio.- el que se hayan peleado...

- Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno…. Ron me contó que usted adora a Ernie…

- Pero – lo miró – por qué dices eso?

- Yo solo…

- Mira – dijo seria – que sea un buen chico no significa que sea el yo quiera para Ginny – él sonrió.

- Y según usted, cual sería mejor para Ginny?

- Un idiota que la dejó diciendo que quería a otra, y ahora no sabe como diablos hacer para vivir sin ella- él se puso rojo – además se la pasa como alma en pena, dándose cuenta de la estupidez que cometió, y no sabe como remediarlo. – lo miró enojada – lo conoces?

- He oído hablar de él – dijo mirando el cielo – y usted tiene razón… es un reverendo idiota – bajó la cabeza.

- Bueno, si lo ves… dile que ya está el almuerzo, que no se tarde – y sin decir mas se fue a la cocina. Harry suspiró. Molly sabía todo… pero podría conocer todos los detalles? Ginny habría sido lo bastante expuesta como para contarle "todo" a su madre? Con estos interrogantes, se levantó para perderse dentro de la casa. Recordó que Molly le contó que Ginny y su novio habían peleado. Respiró profundamente… Si tenía suerte, Ernie pasaba a la historia…

Dos días después, Ron lo despertó con un ánimo envidiable. Harry se enredó mas en las sábanas, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. No tenía ganas de levantarse. Había pasado una mala noche, pensando en su pelirroja debilidad. Después de varios intentos, Ron solo atinó a tomar las sábanas y jalarlo con tanta fuerza que Harry rodó por el colchón y cayó de bruces al suelo, dándose tremendo golpe en la nariz. Con lágrimas en los ojos y despotricando contra su amigo, se fue al baño y pegando un portazo, se encerró para salir ya bañado al cabo de veinte minutos. Se vistió de mala manera, y bajó a desayunar. Allí lo esperaba su amigo, con una ansiedad que era anormal, más cuando Harry pudo comprobar que no había probado el desayuno. Raro en Ron… la señora Weasley le sirvió el té, con tostadas, y él le dio un mordisco a una con jalea y miró a su amigo. Ron lo miraba divertido.

- Tengo monos en la cara o qué? – dijo de mal humor. Ron rió.

- No monos… pero tienes una nariz de payaso muggle que espanta!! – Harry se miró en el reflejo de la cuchara y comprobó con pesar lo que su amigo le decía. Tenía la nariz colorada e hinchada.

- Maldición Ron!!

- Harry, no digas eso… – la señora Weasley se acercó, con la varita en la mano y lo tomó del mentón – cielos, está horrible!!

- Cuando te agarre Ron… – dijo, en una voz nasal.- Te aseguro que tener una nariz hinchada sería sexy en tu cara!!

_- Episkey!_ – dijo la señora Weasley y la nariz de Harry volvió a la normalidad – ya está cariño… no tendrás problemas al hacer la entrevista…

- La entrevista? Preguntó sin entender.

- Vamos Harry – dijo Ron, frotándose nervioso las manos – acaso no te acuerdas que día es hoy? – él lo miro y negó – es día de entrevistas!!

- Si? – dijo desganado.

- Las entrevistas… las rigurosas entrevistas para ser auror!!

- Mierda!! – dijo en voz baja. Se lamentó tener que andar como alma en pena. No había podido ensayar un discurso de aceptación… de seguro ponían en su legajo de admisión tres cruces rojas y lo mandaban a la m… - lo había olvidado.

- Bueno… pero gracias a Merlín, yo no. Tenemos tiempo de sobra… lo importante es dar una buena impresión!!

- Entonces tu estás muerto – dijo, y sonrió burlón – ya no tienes a Hermione para que te dé ánimos… gran guardián!!

- No te burles… y será mejor que no vuelvas a molestarme… aun puedo amenazarte con algo que no tienes idea.

- Ah si? Y con qué puedes amenazarme? – dijo envalentonado. Ron miró a su madre, que estaba distraída lavando unas ollas, y se acercó mirando a Harry con rabia.

- Puedo… – dijo en un susurro, que solo Harry escuchaba – puedo decirles a mis hermanos… - lo miró serio – que hacías con mi hermanita en la cabaña de Hagrid… – Harry se atragantó con la tostada. La señora Weasley se acercó rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la espalda, que a Harry se le antojó de una violencia inusitada. – Te puedo asegurar que el golpe de mamá no será nada comparado con la tunda de Charlie… o de los gemelos

- Qué sabes? – preguntó nervioso.

- Todo – se levantó sonriendo – absolutamente todo…. Así que mas te vale que no vuelvas a joderme con Hermione… porque eres historia – se fue a su cuarto. Harry se sintió una porquería. Ron lo supo siempre… y nunca le pidió explicaciones. Se sintió asqueado y dejó de comer.

- Harry vas a cambiarte? – preguntó Molly.

- No… ya estoy listo. Esperaré a Ron en el patio...

El sitio donde se encontraba la escuela de aurores era para Harry tan desconocido como su pasado familiar. Sabía que se encontraba en Londres, pero por alguna razón pensó que la escuela dependía del Ministerio de Magia, y por lógica debía encontrarse allí. Nada más alejado de la realidad. La señora Weasley le había comentado que la escuela se emplazaba, cerca de la estación King Cross, en un pequeño edificio, que parecía una tienda de departamentos. Ron, que conocía el sitio exacto, había tomado a Harry, y sin decirle nada, hizo una aparición conjunta. La tienda, de nombre "Omins", era muy vistosa. Tenía escaparates muy estrafalarios, todo propio de los magos, que no tenían idea del mundo fashion muggle. Debían entrar como simples compradores. Dentro, la gente revisaba los estantes como si nada, mientras Ron, y Harry pasaban por los pasillos hasta el final de salón. Allí se encontraba un ascensor, con un cartel que decía _"Solo personal autorizado" _Tocó el botón para abrir la puerta y este se encendió al solo contacto del dedo del pelirrojo. Las puertas se abrieron y los dos entraron. Todavía no se hablaban. Al menos Harry no quería hacerlo, para no despertar la furia en su amigo. No podía llegar a su entrevista con la cara como camote. Porque seguro que si forzaba una conversación acerca de su relación con Ginny, Ron lo dejaría de esa manera. Ron Lo miraba de reojo. Estaba esperando la explicación de Harry, pero sabiendo del temor de su amigo, solo optaba por disfrutar de esa situación. Una vez que el elevador comenzó a subir, una voz se escuchó. _"Bienvenidos a la escuela de aurores, cuando las puertas se abran diríjanse por favor a mesa de entrada, donde serán debidamente identificados…"_ Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se encontraron con un espacioso lugar, de paredes blancas, con sendas macetas de plantas exóticas, que seguramente Neville Longbotton conocería a la perfección. Recorrieron el pasillo, donde encontraron jóvenes y adultos, que se dirigían a diferentes lugares, con prisa y se dirigieron a la mesa de entrada a un costado. En ella había una muchacha rubia, muy bonita, que llenaba unos formularios.

- Eh… - carraspeó Ron – buenos días, señorita – la joven alzó la vista para mirarlo detenidamente. Ron se ruborizó un poco cuando ella le sonrió – venimos por las entrevistas para entrar en la academia…

- Nombre? – dijo ella en una melodiosa voz.

- Ronald Weasley – dijo seguro.

- Entrégueme la varita señor Weasley - Ron se la dio y ella la pasó, por un aparato parecido a un scanner muggle, desde donde salió un trozo de pergamino, con el detalle de la misma. Acto seguido le entregó la varita, sonriendo coqueta.- muy bien… viene usted solo a la entrevista?

- Eh… no. Mi amigo, también está aquí por la misma razón – recién en ese momento la muchacha reparó en Harry. Se puso tremendamente roja y se levantó, con tanta mala suerte que casi tira todo los papeles…

- Lo, lo, lo si… siento… eh… nombre?

- Harry Potter – dijo él mirando hacia el final del pasillo. Indiferente a lo que producía su presencia en la chica.

- Que estúpida!!, claro que sé tu nombre… - dijo sonriéndole mas coqueta. Ron rió. – también quieres ser auror? Wow!! Harry Potter!! – chilló nerviosa.

- Por eso estoy aquí! – dijo Harry molesto. El solo grito de la chica, había logrado que los que pasaban por ahí lo miraran como bicho raro. – Supongo que quieres que te muestre la varita, no? – dijo tratando de acelerar su estadía en ese lugar.

- Claro!! – Tendió la mano para tomar la varita, pero la muchacha, a propósito rozó su mano. El dio un respingo, y la miró – lo siento!! – pasó la varita por el scanner y poniendo los datos en un pinche, se la devolvió.

- Gracias… -dijo – dónde tenemos que ir por nuestras entrevistas?

- Eh… mm… ah… eh…- la chica no hilaba una frase. Estaba encantada de tener en frente al famoso Harry Potter – ah… eh… Si, primero deben llenar estos formularios, y luego llevarlos al primer piso, a la oficina del señor Moody.

- Alastor Moody? – dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

- Si, lo conocen?

- Por supuesto – dijeron sonriendo.

- Bien, él será el encargado de tomarle las entrevistas… pero si tienen alguna duda… - dijo moviendo su cabello en forma sensual, no tienen mas que pedírmelo – miró a Harry y le guiñó un ojo – mi nombre es Rebecca Collins.

- Ah – dijo Harry tomando los formularios – bueno, no creo que yo la necesite… gracias por todo… - se iba.

- Señor Potter!!

- Si?

- Me firmas un autógrafo?

Llenaron los papeles rápidamente, y subieron a la oficina de Moody. Al llegar había una fila de al menos treinta jóvenes que aspiraban a ser aurores. Harry bufó. Ron lo miró sonriente.

- Si tienes algún problema… podrías pedirle ayuda a Rebecca – rió – se veía mas que dispuesta a ayudarte!!

- Cállate Ron – dijo ofuscado – sabes que no me interesa…

- Deberías probar las mieles de la fama Harry… -dijo suspirando – si yo tuviera esa oportunidad…

- Y si la utilizaras, Hermione te castraría…. Así que déjate de payasadas y ponte en la fila!!

- Imagina que diría Ginny… - agregó mirándolo de reojo.

- No dirá nada, porque no se enterará. – lo miró ceñudo – aparte ella está con Macmillan… no tiene arte ni parte en esto… puedo hacer de mi vida lo que quiero… y no me gusta esa rubia, ni las rubias en general! Fin de la discusión – se cruzó de brazos. Ron lo miraba divertido – Qué?

- Acabas de decirme que no te interesa esa rubia… por qué?

- Por que crees?

- Por Ginny…

- Bien, si lo sabes por qué preguntas? – lo miró mas enojado, Ron hizo una mueca graciosa – deja de burlarte de mi! – todos se dieron vuelta. – genial… – dijo en un susurro – ahora lo que falta es que todos digan "Es Harry Potter!! El niño que vivió!"

- Deja de darte tanto rollo y ponte en la fila!! Crees que todos estos entrarán? – Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- No. Recuerda que somos aspirantes. Hasta que no pasemos las pruebas…

- Pero el hecho de que Moody sea el que da las entrevistas…

- No creas que tendrás favoritismos!! Si a mi me los ofrecieran los rechazaría de plano!! Quiero ser auror por lo que puedo hacer, no por lo que soy.

- Bien, señor honestidad… entonces estoy contigo.

Cada uno de los jóvenes que estaba en la fila, fueron entrando a la oficina. Había pocas mujeres, la mayoría eran muchachos, algunos habían estado con ellos en Hogwarts, como Michael Corner, exnovio de Ginny, Justin Flinch Fletchey, de Hufflepuff, amigo de Ernie Macmillan, el novio actual de Ginny, y otros mas, a los que no conocía de nombre, pero a quienes esporádicamente había dirigido unas palabras, mientras estaba en Hogwarts, y de los que estaba seguro no habían sido novios de Ginny, para su satisfacción. Los demás, eran jóvenes más grandes que ellos, que habían fallado el curso anterior y que trataban de tener otra oportunidad. También había jóvenes de otras escuelas, españolas, francesas, y como pudo ver Ron, búlgaros. La fila se fue haciendo pequeña, hasta que solo quedó Harry en ella. La muchacha rubia de la mesa de entrada, se paseó una o dos veces por el piso, pero él, trató de evitar cualquier trato con ella, poniendo su vista en los papeles y simulando concentración. Cuando Ron salió… estaba visiblemente contento. Lo palmeó en la espalda, y le dijo que era su turno. Harry tragó saliva, pero con paso decidido entró a la oficina. Era parecida al despacho del falso Moody en la escuela. Toda llena de objetos tan raros como su dueño, desde falsoscopios, detectores de tenebrismo, y un sin fin de artefactos mas, que Harry no conocía. El viejo Alastor Moody se encontraba haciendo dos pilas con los formularios de los aspirantes. Una era visiblemente alta, la otra no tanto. En la pila pequeña descansaba una carpeta con el nombre de Ron. Harry sintió un escalofrío. Si su amigo fallaba… Moody escribía en un pergamino, pero su ojo mágico miraba a Harry detenidamente. Esto molestaba al chico demasiado.

- Pensé que no te tendría por aquí. – comenzó a decir el viejo auror.

- Usted sabía cual era mi sueño… - contestó Harry. No tenía miedo, pero estaba nervioso. Sabía que tenía que parecer medianamente despierto… como decía la persona que tenía en frente _"en alerta permanente"_ pues, las preguntas podían ser capciosas, y eso le pondría puntos en contra a su entrada a la academia.

- Esto no se trata de un sueño… es una carrera.- dijo cortante Moody.- Aquí estás por convicción, no para cumplir un sueño!!

- Eso es parte del sueño no? – contestó mas seguro que nunca. Moody lo miró – Soñé con ser auror… y a medida que pasó el tiempo fue tornándose una convicción. De cualquier manera estoy aquí.

- Buena respuesta Potter! – sonrió y sus cicatrices relucieron en el rostro avejentado – Dame tu formulario. – Harry se lo entregó. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, durante los cuales Moody leyó el contenido del pergamino. Tiempo en que el ojo mágico no dejó de girar mirando al aspirante. – Bien… tengo aquí tus notas de Hogwarts y veo que has salido bien en todas las materias necesarias para cursar la carrera.

- Le dije que esto era por convicción – recalcó – Incluso mi performance en pociones ha sido buena, cosa que no creo que…

- Si te dieran a elegir entre ser feliz y perseguir a un mortífago alrededor del mundo… un mortífago peligroso… que harías?

- Perseguir al mortífago sin ninguna duda – dijo seguro, y en su mente surgió la cara cetrina de Severus Snape.

- Aun sabiendo que si lo haces, podrías perder a la persona mas importante, y con ello tu felicidad? – Harry lo pensó un segundo.

- Aun así…

- Por qué?

- Pues primero, mi deber como individuo es lograr el bienestar de los demás – Moody lo miró – Después, si tuviera alguien que me importara y que yo le importara a ella, sabría que no sería feliz si ese desgraciado estuviera libre, haciendo quien sabe qué. Y si a ella le importo… de seguro sabrá esperarme.

- Sabes a lo que te expones siendo auror?

- A lo que me he expuesto desde que nací? –Moody sonrió.

- Estás hecho de buena madera Potter!!

- Solo me he acostumbrado a vivir mi vida al filo del peligro… usted lo sabe bien, no sería Harry, si no estuviera defendiendo lo que considero justo…

- Y qué es lo justo para ti?

- Un mundo medianamente en paz.

- Estás conciente de que los magos malos están en todas partes?

- Por supuesto… una vez alguien me dijo que el mundo no se divide entre magos buenos y mortífagos – suspiró, eso se lo había dicho Sirius, a través de una chimenea en su quinto año en Hogwarts – Estoy conciente de que Voldemort ha desaparecido… de hecho yo lo hice desaparecer… Pero aun quedan muchos, y no todos son mortífagos. De lo que puedo estar seguro, es que ese grupo, muerto su jefe, lo pensará dos veces antes de reunirse nuevamente… y los demás… bueno eso sería otra cuestión.

- Estás satisfecho con haberlo matado? A Voldemort?

- Nunca estaría satisfecho de matar… no sería un ser humano, si digo que sentí placer al hacerlo. Solo lo ví como una lamentable opción… o él y la destrucción del mundo mágico, o yo y la paz. No estoy orgulloso de haber tomado la segunda opción, pero pude entender que era la correcta. Estoy tranquilo porque al menos yo no ataqué… solo me defendí, a mi y a los que amo.

- Si dentro de diez años, tu esposa y tus hijos te piden que dejes la carrera, lo harías?

- Sin dudarlo!! – Moody lo miró, con su ojo normal y mágico.

- Y lo dices tan tranquilo? Ser auror es un honor… aquí se deja el cuerpo – dijo mostrando las heridas de guerra – y el alma.

- Y no dude que lo haría, en el caso de ser aceptado y de aprobar el curso.

- Entonces?

- Entonces… está conciente de que nunca tuve una familia? Que si tuviera la dicha de encontrar alguien a quien amar, y de eso resultara que tengo hijos… usted cree que me plantearía siquiera el hecho de optar? No lo dude, jamás lo haría! Dejaría todo por mi familia! - lo miró sonriente – pero ella sabe lo que quiero… dudo que alguna vez me lo pida.

- Tiene dueña tu corazón Potter? – preguntó el viejo auror con un mirada pícara.

- Si – dijo algo ruborizado.

- La chica Granger es una buena mujer!! – dijo escribiendo en el pergamino.

- No hablo de ella…

- Ah… - miró con su ojo mágico al chico nuevamente – veo que sigues los pasos de tu padre… una pelirroja! – agregó meneando la cabeza. – Si James y Sirius te vieran… - y lanzó una carcajada.

- Yo… - dijo rojo de verdad.

- La pequeña de Arthur… No saldrás vivo de eso chico!! – dijo riéndose. – pero apuesto que si pudiste con Voldemort… - puso el formulario en una carpeta y la cerró – la entrevista ha terminado…. Sabrás mi decisión en una semana.

- Eso fue todo?

- Que creías, que te haría la maldición imperio? – rió – sé que puedes superarla sin obstáculos…

- Solo me imaginé que tendría que decir algunos hechizos… y bueno…

- Creíste que tenías que impresionarme? Esta entrevista se fija para ver el carácter de los aspirantes… si no pasas mi ojo mágico estás perdido…

- Lo pasé? Y Ron, lo pasó? – preguntó ansioso.

- Lo sabrás en unos días… pero quiero decirte que si logras pasar la entrevista… las pruebas de selección son mas rigurosas… no te quedes quieto esperando si te aceptan o no… entrénate por las dudas… y entrena a Weasley… es medio torpe con los pies – sonrió. Le tendió la mano a Harry y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

- La decisión… - insistió Harry, pero Moody lo cortó.

- Llegará vía lechuza. Adiós Harry y dile a Arthur que la orden del fénix se reunirá, en el sitio de siempre el jueves a las 20 hs.

- Mañana… puedo participar? – Moody lo miró- Ya soy mayor, y terminé la escuela…

- Ven con Arthur… y trae a Granger y al pelirrojo. – y golpeándose la cabeza con una mano agregó – Remus me pidió que te dijera que pases hoy por su casa… es importante que lo veas.

- Bien… pero Hermione está de viaje.

- Entonces, trae a Ron… no está demás tener nuevos miembros – Harry sonrió y salió del despacho. Allí lo esperaba Ron.

- Te ha ido bien?

- Supongo que si – sabía que habia dado buenas respuestas, pero aun así, no quería ilusionarse… con Moody nunca se sabía – Y a ti?

- Bueno… creo que me fue bien… pero al entrar, de los nervios me llevé por delante la silla con los pies - Harry sonrió…. Y entendió el por que del consejo de Moody.

- Ey!! Mañana hay reunión de la orden!!

- Si?

- Si… y a que no sabes? – Ron lo miró – nos pidió que vayamos… en una de esas, nos dejan entrar a ser parte de ella!!

- Genial!! – dijo Ron – digo, allí podremos recavar información para el viaje, no?

- Me leíste el pensamiento amigo!!

- Vamos a casa… ya es tarde y tengo hambre. – dijo el pelirrojo, sobándose el estómago.

- Cuando has dejado de tener hambre tu? – dijo Harry, dándole un golpe de puño en el mismo lugar. Ron le dio una colleja que despeinó más su nuca.

- No te burles…

- Mira... ya es mediodía. Vamos a comer al Caldero Chorreante e invitamos a tus hermanos Fred y George. Visitamos el Banco de Gringots porque estoy casi con la bolsa vacía… y después vamos a Grimmauld Place. Remus me pidió que lo visitara…

- Pero Harry ellos no estarán… - Harry rió – A propósito, nunca me contaste que sucedía cuando Remus y Tonks están…

- Aúllan como dos lobitos… – la carcajada sonó por el pasillo que los conducía al lobby del edificio. La muchacha rubia los esperaba expectante.

- Ahí esta tu admiradora Harry! – dijo Ron codeándolo. Harry la miró, y observó que no estaba del todo mal. Era delgada, y bonita, pero para nada tan espectacular como Ginny. Le sonrió y se fue directo al elevador. La muchacha bajó la cabeza y se sentó.

- Vamos Ron…

- Fuiste grosero.

- Por qué?

- Pues… de lejos se notaba que quiere algo contigo!

- Deja de decir bobadas… – y se metieron en el elevador, para disfrutar de una estupenda tarde.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Ya saben dejen comentarios respecto al capitulo…

Sé que no agrego nada interesante al relato, pero bueno… a veces quiero tomarme ese tipo de licencias… al menos no me voy de vacaciones y los dejo un mes colgados con la historia!! Pero, como todos me dicen: Pobre Harry, decidí darle un respiro, para que luego vuelva a sufrir!! Aunque si algunos se dieron cuenta… apareció alguien, que puede arruinar los planes de Ginny… solo será cuestión de ver, si eso pasa…

Alguien por ahí me dijo que no anticipara que es lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo, así que haciéndole caso, me despido…. Solo esperen hasta dentro de una semana…

Bye!!

Saludos Silvia


	24. Y ella volvió

**Hola amigos!! Esperando que el huracán que azota a Europa no se haya llevado la mayoría de los que leen este fic (Hablo de los que viven en España…. Y _al que no debe ser nombrado_, que está en ese pueblo de difícil pronunciación, en la costa inglesa) les mando un agradecimiento por los reviews recibidos.**

**No estoy molesta, ni me he tomado a mal los comentarios respecto a que el fic, se ha alargado demasiado… Siempre tomo bien las criticas, si son hechas con respeto. Así que no hay problemas… solo quise poner a elección de los lectores que quieren… y como el pueblo ha hablado… bien, les diré que ganó la moción de dejar el fic con los 40 capítulos… aunque no se, voy por el 35 y todavía me falta lo mas importante…. Ni siquiera tengo escrito lo de Snape!! Y mucho menos el final… pero calma, todo esta en mi cerebro… aunque no se confíen mucho de él… yo sé por que se los digo!! Solo les digo esto, porque quizás tenga mas capítulos de los pensados (bien, si ustedes recuerdan siempre dije que este fic no tendría más de 25 capítulos… ni modo… deberían quitarme el teclado)**

**Feliz cumpleaños a Juu!! trece años!! quien pudiera volver el tiempo atras!! DEscuida, esta historia no se volvera un disparate... porque ya lo es!! este capitulo esta dedicado a ti... y si no te gusta, elige el que quieras...**

**Les dejo el capitulo… espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 24 **

…**. Y ella volvió.**

Pasó una tarde divertida. Dejó por un momento las tribulaciones sobre su vida sentimental, y decidió darse un respiro. Almorzaron con los gemelos, quienes le contaron de sus aventurillas pasajeras con algunas féminas muggles. "Lo mejor son las mujeres mayores" dijo contento Fred, y Harry arqueó una ceja. Nunca pensó que Fred fuera viejero!! Ron solo optó por dos actividades: comer y reír, más de lo primero que de lo segundo. Comieron cordero asado con distintos aderezos y ensalada. De postre los mas variados pasteles de crema y chocolate.

Después de la estupenda comida que compartieron fueron hacia el banco de Gringots. Allí los atendió un duende demasiado atento, muy distinto al que recordaba Harry en su primera visita a esa entidad. El duende llamado "Hipcorck" los condujo a las enormes galerías donde se hallaban las cámaras. Ron estaba medio verde, debido a que el carro se bamboleaba de un lado al otro, y se arrepintió de haber pedido doble ración de todo lo que le ofrecieron. Llegaron a la cámara 786, la que Harry usaba para sus gastos escolares. Cuando el duende abrió la puerta, Ron abrió los ojos fascinados. Dentro había enormes montañas doradas, cuya altura llegaba hasta el techo mismo de la cámara, y otras más pequeñas, de sickles y knuts. Harry no se dio cuenta, y tomó un puñado más grande que el habitual y llenó la bolsa, para salir de allí.

- Cada vez que entro a tu cámara, me sorprendo – dijo Ron resoplando. – parece que regaras tu dinero, porque cuando vuelves hay mas!!

- No exageres – dijo sin importancia.

- Que no exagere? – preguntó incrédulo – eres el crío mas rico de Inglaterra!!

- Cada vez, estás mas loco! – dijo sonriendo. Luego se dirigió al duende.- Hipcorck, podría saber de cuanto dinero dispongo? Es que necesito hacer una inversión… en realidad dos y bueno… yo quiero saber si tengo dinero para afrontarlas.

- Eso se puede saber inmediatamente señor Potter – dijo alegre el duende. Con su dedo índice alargado, tocó su cien derecha y quedó un minuto en silencio, como en trance. Ron codeó a Harry para preguntarle si sabía lo que el duende hacía. El se encogió de hombros para responderle que no tenía idea de nada. – bien – dijo el duende sobresaltándolos – Sus resúmenes de cuenta estarán listos una vez que vayamos a la superficie. Cuando llegaron al salón principal. El duende los hizo sentar en un escritorio apartado y los dejó solos un minuto.

- Para que quieres saber, la cantidad de dinero que tienes? – preguntó Ron.

- Ya te lo dije… - resoplo – tengo intenciones de hacer algunos gastos…

- Dijiste inversiones…

- Bueno, es lo mismo – dijo colorado.

- Qué piensas hacer?

- Necesitamos dinero para el viaje no? – Ron asintió – bueno, esa es una de mis inversiones.

- Y la otra?

- Una casa.- dijo colorado.

- Para qué quieres una casa? – dijo Ron arqueando una ceja.

- Pues, para vivir en ella. – mas rojo.

- Solo? – preguntó con picardía.

- No – dijo parco – con tu hermana.

- QUE? – gritó, haciendo que todo el que estaba allí se diera vuelta a observarlos – qué tienes en mente Potter?

- Quieres callarte? – dijo nervioso – no voy a vivir con ella ahora!! Solo quiero construir una casa, para cuando nos casemos!!

- Tan seguro estás de que te casarás con ella? – dijo burlón.

- Pues, velo de esta manera – lo miró – si no me caso con ella, no me caso con nadie… - Ron abrió los ojos – Así que ponte las pilas y ayúdame a que deje a ese energúmeno de Macmillan. Tu madre me dijo que pronto volverán, y que se pelearon porque el muy degenerado, quería que se quedara mas tiempo con él.

- Que?

- Así es…

- Pero se piensa que mi Hermi estará mas tiempo lejos de mi? Cuando vea a Macmillan le rompo la cabeza.

Harry tuvo que aguantar la cantidad de palabrotas que fue emitiendo Ron a lo largo del camino a Grimmauld Place, refiriéndose a Ernie McMillan y su locura de retener a Ginny en Francia por mas tiempo; y con ella a su Hermione. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, dejó de hablar. La casa según Ron estaba cambiada. La pared del frente estaba blanca y la pintura parecía nueva. Harry sonrió. Se notaba que allí vivía alguien que era feliz. Remus y Tonks eran una pareja feliz… Harry se alegró que por fin, su tío postizo tuviera una vida digna.

Tocó el timbre. Ron lo miró con la ceja levantada.

- Qué? – le preguntó al pelirrojo, mientras podía observar el esbozo de una sonrisa en su amigo.

- Tienes miedo de escucharlos aullar? – Harry le dio una colleja en la nuca, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y los recibía una sonriente Tonks.

- Hola muchachos!! – los dejó pasar – pensamos que te habías desaparecido!! – dijo abrazando a Harry – o que quizás, ya te habías marchado sin decir adiós…

- No seas tan melodramática, Tonks – dijo él arqueando la ceja – y Remus?

- Está en su despacho… - sonrió complacida – le han ofrecido el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts!! – y aplaudió.

- Wow!! El que tenía? – dijo Ron – DCAO?

- Exacto!! – dijo la mujer abrazando a los muchachos – La profesora McGonagall, se lo ofreció… claro que hubo cierta reticencia de parte de algunos idiotas del consejo escolar… - Harry tensó la cara. – Pero la mayoría ha expresado su conformidad y alegría, porque Minerva, les ha dicho que ha sido el mejor profesor que han tenido en diez años…

- Y es la verdad!! – dijo Harry quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en un sillón – si es necesario, mandaré una carta, corroborando los dichos por la Profesora McGonagall. Ya verán esos estirados del consejo….

- No esperaba menos de ti Harry – dijo Remus llegando a la sala. Harry sonrió y fue a abrazarlo – Gracias.

- Solo diría la verdad – dijo sonriente – Acaso no crees que surtirá efecto si digo que vencí a "tu sabes quien" gracias al excelente profesor de DCAO que tuve en tercer curso? – dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza alborotando su cabellera.

- Si serás… - dijo pasando la mano despeinándolo más. – Eres igual de petulante que tu padre… Pero igual de leal.

- Ay Remus – dijo Ron – yo también les mandaría una carta… pero a mi no me conoce nadie – dijo levantando los hombros – que hay de comer Tonks?

- No puedes con tu genio pelirrojo – dijo ella riendo – Y dónde está tu media naranja? – Ron suspiró.

- Se fue a Francia con Ginny y su novio.- Tonks abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Harry. Este solo movió los labios en una rara mueca, que parecía una sonrisa.

- Pero… - Remus abrazó a su mujer.

- Vamos Nimph, los chicos deben estar hambrientos… que te parece si hacemos la cena?

- Yo no tengo mucha hambre – dijo Harry.

- Nada de eso, amigo – dijo Ron – Ojoloco dijo que debíamos estar preparados para las pruebas… y tu estas algo enclenque!! Debes alimentarte adecuadamente.

- Eso si pasaste la prueba de personalidad… - dijo Harry. No le gustó que su amigo le dijera enclenque.

- Eso no lo dudes… - dijo Ron sonriéndole.

- Yo vi tu carpeta en la fila mas pequeña… - dijo burlón. Ron se puso blanco y lo miró alarmado – Quizás no pasaste…

- Pero a veces, la pila de antecedentes mas chica es la válida – dijo Tonks – cuando yo entré, solo fuimos diez!!

- Aha! – dijo Ron sonriendo y con nuevos ánimos – entonces puedo estar… es una posibilidad, 50/50 que entro, o que salgo… por ahora pensaré en positivo.

- Así se habla Ron! – dijo palmeándolo Tonks, y haciendo que el pelirrojo fuera a parar contra un mueble y se golpeara la pierna – pero yo que tu, me pongo a entrenar… estás algo debilucho – Los demás rieron.

- Es porque me agarraste desprevenido! – dijo colorado y sobandose la rodilla.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, para ver de Ron, que no dejó de pasar el pan por el plato y repetirse tres veces. Harry estuvo algo animado, porque Remus le contaba acerca de su reciente nombramiento. Tonks miraba al viejo merodeador con ilusión… y Harry pudo notar sus ojos acuosos… algo pasaba entre esos dos, y se prometió averiguarlo antes de irse. Remus tenía la mirada iluminada… como feliz, pero mas feliz que cuando Harry había partido a la madriguera… Algo no encajaba en ellos… estaban mas radiantes que nunca. Después de probar el delicioso postre que Remus había preparado, y mientras Tonks levantaba la mesa, con la ayuda de Ron, Remus le pidió a Harry ir un rato a la biblioteca. Dándole un beso a su mujer, lo condujo hacia su despacho. Cerró la puerta, y lo invitó a sentarse. Harry estaba algo curioso por saber que tenía que decirle, que implicara tanta seguridad…o recelo para Ron y Tonks. Remus rodeó el escritorio y se sentó.

- Bien Moony – dijo Harry - debo decirte que me tienes intrigado – Remus lo miró - Por qué tanto recaudo si solo quieres conversar conmigo de….

- Sobre tu viaje – Harry se enderezó y perdió la sonrisa – Te prometí que te ayudaría… aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que te expongas…

- Remus…

- Perdona – dijo mirando hacia la chimenea – aun no puedo digerir que ya no eres un niño, Harry – El chico sonrió.

- Lo sé – Remus lo miró – Se que te preocupa mi seguridad… pero debes entender que tengo que cerrar ese capitulo de mi vida. Debo encontrarlo… no quiero matarlo, quiero que estés seguro de eso. No soy como él.

- De eso no me cabe ninguna duda, Harry. – dijo sonriendo con melancolía.

- Solo quiero atraparlo… que pague como lo estipula la ley… su traición… - bajó la cabeza y se miró las zapatillas – todas las que me hizo… y lo que me quitó.

- Estoy contigo, muchacho… solo que quiero que tengas cuidado – Se levantó y buscó de un armario un sobre. Lo puso sobre el escritorio, siendo observado con atención por Harry. Abrió el sobre y sacó un montón de pergaminos, algunos contenían cartas, otros mapas, con diferentes locaciones, y fotografías.

- Remus… Qué es esto? – dijo parándose, para ver mejor.

- Esto – lo miró – son todas las investigaciones que he hecho desde que Snape, se escapó de Hogwarts… luego de matar a…

- Dumbledore – dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos y separando los informes, tomando una fotografía, donde un hombre, con el cabello corto, aunque podía verse la gratitud del mismo, con barba y bigote… tapando su rostro con unos anteojos muggles negros. Pero Harry podía reconocerlo. Esa nariz ganchuda la reconocería a kilómetros.

- Esta fue la última fotografía que le sacaron… hace tres meses… Creen que esta en Barcelona, España. Aunque lo han visto, en Ginebra, Praga, Estocolmo, Estrasburgo… y un montón de lugares mas. No se queda quieto, pero lleva un plan… siempre vuelve al los lugares que frecuenta. Pareciera que anda en círculos… ves el mapa? – Harry tomó el mapa europeo – No esta mas de tres meses en cada ciudad… se mueve como muggle… no usa la varita. Y está solo.

- Cómo es que…

- Tiene dinero para viajar? – él asintió – no lo sabemos… creemos que tiene alguien que se lo proporciona… él no gastaba mucho dinero cuando era profesor… quizás tenga una cámara llena de dinero.

- Pero no han investigado?

- A su nombre nada… nada a nombre de Severus Snape…

- Quizás algún cómplice…

- Puede ser… pero no tenemos certeza.

- Narcisa Malfoy… - dijo él mirando a su tío – Quizás ella este ayudándolo.

- No lo habíamos pensado.

- Es algo que se me ocurrió… El ayudó a su hijo con lo de Dumbledore, no? – Remus asintió – Un juramento inquebrantable… quizás ahora ella le esté devolviendo el favor…

- Podríamos investigarlo. – dijo Remus rascándose la barbilla.

- Hazlo por favor... y mantenme informado… de todas maneras… no deberíamos levantar muchas sospechas. Si esa mujer fuera su cómplice, no quiero atraparla antes… entiendes? Quiero que Narcisa Malfoy siga haciendo lo que hace para ayudarlo… quiero que él esté confiado… que crea que una vez más se ha salido con la suya.

- Serás un excelente auror – dijo Remus mirándolo a los ojos. Harry sonrió.

- No lo creas… es porque he estado demasiado tiempo cerca de Hermione… ella analiza cada posibilidad minuciosamente – rieron- Le mostraré estos papeles cuando vuelva de su viajecito – dijo y Remus no pudo dejar de notar, cierto fastidio en su voz.

- La pelirroja te tiene mal?

- Ni que lo digas!! – bufó – pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora – Se levantó, y mientras guardaba los papeles, miró nuevamente las fotos de su antiguo profesor de pociones.- Remus?

- Si?

- El no estaba muy orgulloso de su apellido… su padre era muggle no?

- Si.

- Y si la cámara en Gringots no estuviera a nombre de Snape?

- Es una posibilidad… - dijo Remus pensativo.

- Deberías investigar a Eilinn Prince – Remus lo miró sin entender – Era la madre de Snape…

- No se nos ocurrió! – dijo sonriendo – investigaré por ese lado…

- Algo más que decirme? – Miró a Remus y juró que su tío, se habia puesto colorado.

- Harry… hay algo que debo decirte… Como verás, me han ofrecido el puesto de profesor…

- Si, y de verdad me alegro por ti.

- Si… - titubeó – pero no sé…

- Piensas no aceptar? – dijo mirándolo sorprendido. Sabía que su tío peleaba por ser reconocido en el mundo mágico como una persona normal, a pesar de su enfermedad.

- Es… algo complicado – dijo nervioso – nunca he estado en una situación como la de ahora…

- Vamos Remus… ya has sido profesor, que puede ser diferente ahora?

- Antes no tenía una mujer, Harry- lo miró mas colorado – y definitivamente no tenía un bebé en camino… - Harry abrió los ojos y miró a su tío. Era eso, se dijo para si mismo, el motivo de su brillo en los ojos y de su sonrisa…

- Felicitaciones!! – dijo y rodeó el escritorio para darle un cálido abrazo. – Pero no quiero que me quites mi cuarto eh? – Remus rio – aun tengo pensado quedarme mas tiempo aquí… al menos hasta que mi departamento esté preparado.

- Como?

- Bueno… pensé que tu y Tonks necesitaban privacidad… así que decidí que mientras estudio, invitaré a Ron a vivir conmigo en el departamento de Sirius…

- Pero si esta es tu casa!!

- Te importaría que te la regale? – Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido – Es que… yo no necesito esta casa. Tengo pensado construirme otra… para cuando…– se puso rojo. Su pensamiento se desvió hacia una pelirroja.

- Ella te aceptará… – Harry miró a su tío, rogando que tuviera razón – solo es cuestión de esperar.

- Eso espero – dijo suspirando – ya me veo pasando la vida, de soltero como Sirius – Rieron.

- Eres como un hijo para mi, Harry.

- Y tu como un padre – se abrazaron – Creo que debemos irnos… la señora Weasley estará desesperada.

- Por qué?

- No hemos dado señales de vida desde la mañana… - salían del despacho – mantenme informado de lo que investigues por favor…

- No te preocupes… Si todo sale bien, Snape estará en Azkaban antes de fin de año….

- Ya veremos… por lo pronto quiero que aceptes ese puesto tío – dijo mientras llegaban abrazados a la sala, donde Ron y Tonks conversaban animadamente – Creo que Tonks no debería trabajar ya…

- Y por qué debería dejar mi trabajo, niñato? – dijo seria.

- Bueno, porque mi hermanito, saldrá algo histérico si no te tranquilizas tía!!

- Estás embarazada? – dijo Ron anonadado. Tonks sonrió y asintió, pasando su mano por su vientre. – No pierden el tiempo eh? – Dijo soplando. Harry le tiró un golpe mientras abrazaba a Tonks.

- Que poco tacto tienes, amigo! – dijo Harry, mientras Remus colorado, tosía, y Tonks se reía.

- Perdón Remus… es que pensé que a tu edad… – murmuró Ron, sin notar a Harry que le abrió los ojos – mejor me callo.

- Mejor! – dijeron los tres.

- Vámonos Harry… mi madre me gritara a los cuatro vientos, porque no hemos llegado a cenar… y lo peor no le hemos avisado que nos tardaríamos tanto.

- Nos estamos viendo! – dijo Harry dándole un beso a Tonks – Si me aceptan en la academia, tendré que hacer las rigurosas pruebas para medir mi temple y mi capacidad… así que vendré a comer por aquí.

- Te esperaremos niñato – dijo Tonks revolviendo su cabello. Salieron a la noche tibia. El verano era la estación que Harry detestaba. Pero eso era antes, porque tenía que volver a Privet Drive. Esa noche, se dio cuenta que el verano era fantástico. Con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar por Grimmauld place. Ron iba a su lado mirándolo raro.

- Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

- Estoy contento – solo dijo.

- Se puede saber por que?

- Porque estoy vivo… - Ron arqueó una ceja – Porque tengo en mi bolsillo, la ruta de Snape… y creo que ese infeliz tiene sus días de prófugo contados.

- Bien!! Remus te ayudará?

- El me dio todo esto… y además, le di algunas pistas que podría seguir… de todas maneras, no voy a apresurarme con eso… quiero hacer las pruebas, antes… y si paso, estudiaré dos años en uno… no quiero perder el tiempo.

- No se vale! – dijo Ron, llegando a la plaza en la esquina de la calle – Pensé que este año disfrutaríamos nuestra entrada al mundo adulto-

- Y eso haré… pero no contigo – dijo riendo – Si todo sale bien… estaré casado antes de los veinte.

- Que? – dijo tomándolo de un brazo, y haciéndolo girar para quedar de frente – Piensas colgarte la soga antes de los veinte?

- A lo sumo a los veintiuno – sonrió – no podría esperar a tu hermana tanto tiem… - una mano le tapó la boca con rabia.

- Creo que ya no la has esperado Potter – Harry se puso rojo.

- Sobre eso…

- Sé todo amigo – Harry se puso blanco – Todo!

- Sabes su versión…

- Puedes contarme la tuya? – Harry caminó hasta un banco de la plaza y se sentó. Ron quedó de pie, pero puso uno sobre la banca.

- La amo… eso ya lo sabías – suspiró al tiempo que Ron asentía – No sabes como me duele… todos los días, al levantarme, me arrepiento de haber dicho esas cuatro palabras que le dije cuando desperté y la vi… - lo miró – estaba asustado, confundido, embobado… todos los calificativos que puedas imaginar… los sentía en ese instante. Ella me dijo que me amaba – se golpeó la frente – y yo como un idiota le dije que amaba a Cho!! – se levantó – Cuando reaccioné – suspiró – después de un golpe bien dado por tu hermana, me di cuenta del error que cometí, y quise decirle la verdad, que yo la amaba… pero una suerte… una cadena de impedimentos no me dejó… y cuando me di cuenta, ella ya estaba con Ernie!! – caminaba desesperado. Ron estaba callado.

- Estaba devastada Harry – él lo miró – Yo tuve que levantarla y darle ánimos… ella siempre te quiso, pero tu… bueno estabas ocupado observando otras cosas.

- Estupideces… yo me fijaba en la belleza de Cho, o de otras chicas sin ver que ella es perfecta…

- Bien… le rompiste el corazón y ella decidió apostar por algo seguro.

- Yo soy lo seguro en su vida!! – dijo histérico.

- Pero tu le dijiste que amabas a otra!!

- Porque soy un idiota! – pateó furioso unas piedritas.

- De eso no hay dudas!!

- Y me di cuenta tarde… Ron – él lo miró – Crees que si pongo empeño… puedo hacer que ella vuelva a quererme como antes… que ella vuelva a amarme?

- MMM...

- Dame una esperanza!! – dijo en un tono desesperante.

- No sé hasta donde ha llegado la relación con Ernie, ahora que han estado juntos en Francia…

- Gracias por el dato. – dijo apagado.

- Pero es verdad!! Cuando lleguen le preguntaré a Hermione, si? – El sonrió – no quiero a Ernie de cuñado! Te imaginas una cena en familia con Hermione y Ernie? – bufó.

- No, porque si eso sucediera, me moriría!!

- Vamos Harry – se levantó – debemos llegar a casa. - Se desaparecieron. En el mismo instante en que aparecieron en el jardín de la madriguera, Harry notó una extraña sensación, pero lo adjudicó a la aparición. Había cosas a las que aun, no se acostumbraba: Los viajes a través de polvos flu, los trasladores y ahora, la aparición. Los transportes mágicos no eran su fuerte. Ron lo palmeó y juntos caminaron hacia la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta de entrada, se encontraron con un silencio algo sospechoso. El se quedó en la sala, quitándose la chaqueta, mientras Ron se asomaba a la cocina. Cuando iba a entrar, detrás de su amigo, vio fugazmente un reflejo rojo en la escalera… y su respiración se detuvo, el instante en que ella bajó lentamente por los escalones, con una sonrisa, de esas que lo dejaban sin aliento….

- Hola Harry – Solo dijo eso. Y para Harry fue como si de repente la vida y todo lo que había soñado, nuevamente, tuviera sentido.

****

**Nota de la autora:** si, se que es corto… pero no sean malos… este era otro de transición (Ya me gustó el termino, así que ahora se las aguantan).

Se que algunos no entienden la conducta de Ron… Solo tengan presente que Ron, esta haciendo el papel de doble agente (Algo parecido a lo que hacia Snape con Voldemort y la orden) Es decir… ayuda a Ginny y ayuda a Harry… Se entiende?

Espero reviews… y no les contare como seguirá el próximo capitulo… solo espero que no se los pierdan!! Pero les haré una pregunta: Ginny por fin aceptará a Harry? Veremos..

Saludos Silvia


	25. verdad consecuencia

**Hola!! Que alegría por todos los reviews recibidos!! De verdad les agradezco. Alguien por ahí lleva la cuenta de cuanto tiempo tardara en leerse este fic… creo que, basándose en la teoría de los 40 capítulos, el fic lo terminare en mayo… bueno… primero, creo que no será así… puesto que si tengo ganas, publicare dos veces por semana… segundo, todo depende de si se me ocurre algo mas, o de verdad sean mas de 40 capítulos… (Como viene la mano, de seguro)**

**Pero no se preocupen… terminara en algún momento del año… mas posiblemente antes de que salga el séptimo libro… (Es broma!! Será antes de que se estrene la película)**

**Bien… capitulo dedicado a todos aquellos que dejan un review… y a mi amiga Paloma, que muy pronto estará soplando velitas.. . Recuerda que te daré un regalo one shot!! **

**Ahora si, el capitulo… espero que les guste!!**

**Nota de ultimo momento!! Vieron la foto de Daniel Radcliffe, en su nuevo desafío teatral? Wow!! Yo me quedé con los ojitos chinos de tanto mirar!! ES que la barba le queda fantástica!! De hecho, Los Harry de mis historias tienen ese look… de papi chulo!! Eso si, mas bronceado y con mas músculos!! Pero nadie puede negar que está muy bueno!! Dejando la locura que me embargó el verlo, les dejo ahora si el capitulo. Eso si, dejen comentarios de que les pareció la foto!!**

**Capitulo 25**

**Verdad/Consecuencia!!**

Su cabello estaba más brillante… su piel algo tostada… sus pecas, se notaban mas en su pequeña nariz… estaba perfecta. Harry no pudo articular palabra alguna, mientras ella bajaba lentamente, dejándole notar cada una de sus curvas… las caderas, las piernas, sus… suspiró. Miró su rostro nuevamente. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual. Esos ojos avellanados, que veía hasta cuando cerraba los suyos… Esa sonrisa. Su mano deslizándose por la baranda gastada de la escalera, tan gracilmente… tan sensual. Una descarga de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo dejándolo sin movimientos _"Mierda",_ pensó, _"si esto me pasa solo mirándola, no me imagino lo que sentiría cuando la tuviera de nuevo conmigo"_ Suspiró _"Merlín!! Te amo!! Gracias a la ciencia que me proveyó de anteojos, porque si no pudiera ver semejante belleza…"_ A medida que la pelirroja bajaba, él sentía que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban de emoción…

"**_Ese momento_**

_**Cuando tus pasos van sonando en la escalera.**_

**_Me vuelvo loco…_**

_**Mi sangre hierve y mi pulso se acelera.**_

_**Y me imagino la humedad de tu esperado respirar,**_

**_Y me estremezco de saber, como te voy a conquistar…_**

**_Ese momento, lo considero, tan egoístamente mío…_**

_**Ese momento…**_

_**Donde se acaban expresiones y palabras…**_

_**Cuando tus manos, se depositan en la fiebre de mi tiempo...**_

_**Ese momento yo no creo que se pueda describir,**_

_**es que en tu risa, vida plena, una forma de morir**_

**_Ese momento te considero tan egoístamente mía.."_**

Sin darse cuenta la pelirroja estaba cerca de él, pasándole la mano delante de sus ojos y sonriéndole. El parpadeó. Y la miró a los ojos.

- Te pasa algo Potter? Es que acaso no me conoces? –Y sin esperar respuesta, la pelirroja se abalanzo y lo abrazo. El estuvo estático un segundo, hasta que el perfume de su cabello penetró en su nariz y le afectó más el cerebro. La tomó por la cintura y la estrechó en sus brazos, al punto de alzarla y hundir su nariz en su cuello.

- Ginny – solo dijo, mientras ella reía.

- Harry!! Me alegra haber vuelto!!

- Si yo también! – dijo sin soltarla – Me alegro de que vuelvas… y de volver…

- De volver? – dijo ella levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos… -Acaso te ibas a perder las vacaciones en la madriguera? – dijo en tono de reproche.

- No!! – dijo, aun sin soltarla – como crees… es que he estado algo ocupado – se miraron a los ojos… él se acercó lentamente, mientras mojaba sus labios. Ginny miraba embelesada esos finos labios que la invitaban tan sensualmente a probarlos… y ya estaban a un palmo de tocarse, cuando desde la cocina, Ron pegó un grito y deshizo el encanto del momento.

- Harry!! Mira, llegó Hermione! – dijo abrazado a la castaña que reía. Harry masculló un _"mierda_", y se separó un poco, pero sin dejar de abrazar a su pelirroja.

- Hola Harry que alegría verte – dijo Hermione.

- Si, Hermione, yo también me alegro de verte!! – dijo, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos color avellana.

- Ya veo! – dijo ella. Ginny trató de separarse, y él entendiendo la soltó. Se dirigió hacia Hermione y le dio un abrazo y un beso

- Qué tal las vacaciones?

- Espectaculares! – dijo Ginny – París es una ciudad que no duerme! Ernie nos explicó… - Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras Ginny hablaba. _"Ernie, Ernie, Ernie! me tiene patilludo ese energúmeno de McMillan!! Que puede haberte mostrado ese imbecil? mira Ginny, ese es el arco de triunfo, esa la torre Eiffel, ese el museo de Louvre…. Infeliz, yo podría decirte cual es cada cosa… y mirando unas fotografías de algún libro… sin hacerme el interesante!! tu dices que Ernie es fantástico… te aburrirás como ostra con ese idiota y…_" - No crees que es fantástico todo lo que dije Harry?

- Si! que bien… - ensayó un bostezo – pero estoy muy cansado… creo que me voy a dormir. Si no te molestas… tenemos todas las vacaciones para que me cuentes… tu increíble viaje por Francia del brazo de tu adorado Ernie! – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Oh… - dijo ella apagada. – bien… entonces mañana no te escapas de mi – Harry la miró embobado.

- Sueña con Rebecca, Harry!! – dijo Ron, guiñándole el ojo con picardía.

- Quién? – dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos – Quién es Rebecca?

- Eh… - Harry miró a Ron con rabia, pero el pelirrojo le guiñó el ojo nuevamente. – Rebecca… es… - _"quien demonios es Rebecca?_, pensó Harry.

- Una rubia espectacular que se volvió loca, cuando vio a Harry esta mañana. – salió en su ayuda el pelirrojo.

- Dónde? – dijo Ginny.

- En… en la academia de Aurores – dijo al fin, recordando a la muchacha de la academia – Hoy tuvimos una entrevista… y… bueno… ahí trabaja.

- Rebecca es la recepcionista! – dijo Ron – Rubia, ojos azules… alta, belleza de primera!! – Hermione lo codeó – Se le caían las babas por Harry… - rió – Y entonces… ella le dijo _"Cualquier cosa que necesites Harry, solo tienes que pedírmelo. Por ti voy a la luna y te traigo un cráter!!" – _Hermione rió acompañando la broma de su novio. Harry solo sonrió y Ginny, también lo hizo, pero por dentro, el espíritu de Jack el destripador, se había apoderado de ella, junto a una enorme sensación de querer matar, a una rubia desconocida, que afloró en sus venas.

- Basta Ron! – dijo Harry – Ella es bonita, pero aun no estoy en condiciones de… sabes que!

- Y Cho? – dijo Ginny – Acaso las lecciones las usas para otras mujeres que no sean Cho?

- Terminé con Cho hace mas de una semana – dijo mirándola.

- Vaya! – dijo, sin demostrar ninguna expresión – veo que han pasado muchas cosas en mi ausencia!

- Si te tardabas, quizás Harry se conseguía otra novia.

- Cállate Ron! – dijo Harry – mejor me voy a dormir… hasta mañana.- subió la escalera y se perdió en los pisos superiores. Cuando Ginny escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Percy cerrarse, se abalanzó con odio encima de su hermano.

- Me vas a contar ahora, quien es esa bruja que quiere quitármelo! y me contarás como reaccionó él!

- Calmate Ginny – dijo Hermione.

- Cállate Hermione, - miró a su hermano – me lo dices, o te corto los…

- Calmate si? – dijo con temor – la chica es linda… pero Harry ni la peló! Ella se desvivía por él, pero bueno… tu sabes que…

- Cuando vuelven a esa academia?

- No lo sabemos… debemos esperar el resultado de la entrevista

- Cuando sea, me avisarás… tengo que ver a esa estúpida que quiere quitármelo!

- Vete a dormir Ginny! – dijo Hermione abriéndole los ojos –

- Si, tu también…vámonos Hermione – dijo levantándose y cruzando los brazos.

- No! vete tu – dijo Ron, dijo abrazando a su novia, para que no se vaya. – yo no he tenido a Hermione por una semana… y…

- Degenerado!! – dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro. Hermione reía divertida.

- Ginny!! – la pelirroja se levantó. -

- Quizás le haga una visita a Harry antes de dormir…

- Ni se te ocurra!! – dijo Ron, mirando con rabia a su hermana.

- Bueno… nada perdía con intentar – se levantó y se fue a su cuarto.

- Ahora si, mi vida… estoy solo para ti… - dijo Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

- Hermi.. – dijo dándole un suave beso – no sabes cuanto me has hecho falta…

- Si lo se – dijo, dando una risita coqueta – porque tu me hacías falta de la misma manera….

Si Harry pensaba que al regresar Ginny podría descansar tranquilo, muy tarde comprendió su error. Antes de que la pelirroja regresara de su viaje, no dormía por las noches pensando en que McMillan, podría estar aprovechando la libertad de Ginny y haciéndole propuestas indecentes…. Las noches que peor las pasaba, eran aquellas en donde, después de esa proposición, venía la aceptación de ella. Ahora no podía dormir por otra cuestión. Ella estaba en la casa, y por lo tanto, la tentación de entrar en su cuarto o la fantasía de que ella irrumpiera en el suyo, era cada vez más fuerte.

Ginny tenía una oreja pegada en la pared. Sabía que Harry descansaba en la habitación de al lado, y tuvo que vencer la tentación de ir a su encuentro y tirársele encima. Decidió cambiarse y ponerse un pijama veraniego. Odiaba los camisones, porque cuando se acostaba, se le subían hasta la cintura y la molestaban. Los Shorts y las remeras sin mangas, eran sus favoritos. Se acostó, pensando en lo mucho que Harry había cambiado en esas dos semanas. Estaba más alto? No, pero para ella parecía una torre gigante, alta y exótica, y como tal exageradamente atractiva… Sonrió tapándose con la fina sabana. _"Que dices, está hecho un bombón, sus ojos, Merlín… tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza para no besarlo!!" _Se tapó los ojos con las manos. No podía evitarlo… Francia fue un absoluto fracaso para ella… porque él no estaba a su lado. Y si a eso le sumaba los suspiros y llantitos de Hermione, recitándole todos los días, cual ensayo entregado a McGonnagall "las mil y un razones por las que Hermione Granger extrañaba al cabeza dura de Ron Weasley", realmente era algo que no se soportaba. No pudo evitar al tercer día de llegar a Paris, querer dejarla muda… y a los cinco, tirarla al río Sena. Afortunadamente, esta última, fue una amenaza verbal, porque los últimos dos días descansó del asedio de su amiga y sus lamentos.

Pero ahora estaba en su casa, con la tentación tan cerca… A las tres de la madrugada se levantó con la decisión de pasar la noche con él… no le importaba, si él se sentía apenado… por un momento, olvidó el querer hacerlo sufrir… se convenció que con ese plan la que mas sufría era ella… y ya estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, cuando la racionalidad volvió, y se dijo firmemente, que al menos Harry sufriría dos días mas… y con una pícara sonrisa, volvió a la cama, apagó la luz, y se prometió serenamente, tratar de conciliar el sueño.

A las diez de la mañana el trino de un pájaro lo despertó con tal mal humor, que atinó a tomar la varita y a hacerle un aturdidor a ese canalla que lo sacaba del sueño. Es que a duras penas habia logrado dormirse, después de una noche agitada. Tiró las sabanas al suelo, y se levantó de golpe. Aun con el pijama puesto y sin siquiera fijarse como iba peinado, salió al pasillo para entrar al baño. Restregándose los ojos por detrás de las gafas, chocó de frente con alguien. Bajó las manos y enfocó la vista para perderse en una cabellera rojiza.

- Buenos días Harry – dijo una adormilada Ginny.

- Eh… hola – dijo cuando despertó, y eso fue al bajar la vista y ver su pijama – Cómo estás?

- Algo cansad… veo que has dormido bien! – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

- No lo creas… he estado algo alterado…

- Ah... si – dijo ella acercándose sugestivamente – y se puede saber por qué?

- Eh… pues… - le miraba los labios – yo… es que ayer fue la entrevista y…

- Pensando en la rubia? – dijo ella seria.

- No!! Como crees! – dijo nervioso – es solo que… nos dijeron que…

- No te preocupes, al fin eres un chico libre… - Lo miró inexpresiva. – Vas al baño?

- Si – dijo él.

- Vas a bañarte? – le preguntó, enrollándose un mechón de cabello en su dedo, y mirándolo. El se quedó mirándola un segundo… ella se mordía el labio sensualmente. Harry tragó saliva.

- Si…

- Eso será después de mi!! – dijo, y le dio un empujón para entrar al baño y encerrarse.

- Tramposa!! – rió, golpeando la puerta. – Yo había llegado primero!!

- Ja, ja – rió ella desde el baño – ve a llorar a otra parte Potter!! Para proponerte seriamente ser auror, te falta bastante!!

- Por qué lo dices… - Ella abrió la puerta un poco, dejando caer su melena, y asomando apenas los ojos.

- Pues… porque cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta, que quería entrar al baño primero… tácticas de distracción creo que le dicen!! – y cerró la puerta.

- Tácticas de distracción…. –susurró Harry, apoyando la frente en la puerta – Si tu fueras mortífaga perdería siempre… pues me distraerías todo el tiempo…

- Decías algo?

- Tramposa, esta me las pagas!!

- No trates de entrar… no estoy vestida para que me mires…- _"Ay Merlín, y por qué tenía que decirlo!!_ – Pensó golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Después de un accidentado desayuno, donde no faltaron algunos codos dentro de la mantequilla y algunos roces ingenuos de parte de Harry y Ginny, los cuatro chicos decidieron hacer cosas por separados. Hermione y Ginny se unieron a Molly para ir al callejón Diagon, a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban en la casa. Harry y Ron, tuvieron la tarea de cortar el césped cerca de la alberca natural que los Weasleys habían hecho cerca del huerto. Los días de calor eran intensos y querían, aprovechar todo el tiempo.

Después, se dedicaron a acondicionar el cuerpo. Harry se había tomado en serio las palabras de Ojoloco, sobre no quedarse quieto. Ron de muy mala manera, lo seguía. Claro que Harry mas para estar en forma, corría y hacia ejercicio porque era la única manera de no pasarse todo el día pensando en Ginny y en la forma de re-enamorarla. Después de correr al menos diez kilómetros, se tumbaron en el césped e hicieron algunos abdominales, y lagartijas, para tonificar y fortalecer brazos y abdomen. A estas alturas, Ron necesitaba oxígeno. Terminada la sesión física, se tiraron al estanque y después de unas vueltas, decidieron descansar.

- Me muero de hambre Harry – dijo Ron. Harry lo miró. Estaba todo rojo en la cara a causa del esfuerzo. Esto lo hizo sonreír.

- Si tú no tuvieras hambre después de semejante desgaste físico, debería preocuparme.

- Gracioso – dijo él soplando, y tirándole agua con la mano – Por que se te ha dado esto? Matarme de esfuerzo?

- Ojoloco me dijo que no me quedara quieto… que debería entrenar, sin esperar las cartas.

- En serio?

- Si – dijo acercándose a la orilla del estanque, y quedándose quieto, sentado en el agua. – Me dijo "y ayuda a ese Weasley,… es algo torpe con los pies…"

- De verdad? – dijo sonriendo – Te das cuenta que de alguna manera nos ha dicho que pasamos la prueba?

- No me dijo eso! – dijo sereno.

- Pero lo insinuó!!

- A ti te lo dijo?

- No – dijo tranquilo – pero te lo dijo a ti… y si yo no estuviera aceptado, no te habría dicho, ayuda a Weasley!! Es un hecho… - cerró los ojos – seré un auror!!

- Ron…. No deberías ilusionarte. Yo… no pienso en positivo… solo cuando tenga la carta que diga "aceptado" lo creeré.

- Y entonces para qué diablos, te pones a entrenar?

- Pues porque además de servirme, me obliga a pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu hermana.

- Dónde habrán ido?

- Al callejón Diagon.

- Pero ya se han tardado bastante…

- Bueno, son mujeres… cuando se trata de compras… de seguro se tardarán…

- Si, porque de seguro… - Ron se quedó paralizado unos instantes, y su tono rojizo en las orejas se intensificó. Harry trataba de entender que le pasaba.

- Ron…. – se acercó – te ha dado un calambre? – El joven asintió apenado – dónde?

- No te lo diré… - le contestó, aun más rojo.

- Pero déjame, en unas de esas te puedo dar un masaje en la zona, y pueda ayudarte a…

- No dejaré que me des un masaje… - lo miró alarmado – y menos ahí!!

- Ahí?

- Ahí!!

- Cuando dices ahí… te refieres a… AHÍ? - Ron asintió y Harry se alejó – degenerado! Pensé que esos problemas se te iban cuando ya debutabas!!

- Si tú estuvieras viendo lo que yo… - Harry se asomó por el borde del estanque, hacia donde miraba Ron. Y entendió perfectamente la actitud de su amigo… porque él sintió la misma sensación… un calambre en su estómago… y algo mas abajo también. Tragó saliva y se dio vuelta para serenarse. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque la curiosidad lo llevó nuevamente a voltear y ver a Ginny y a Hermione, venir hacia el estanque. Aunque la castaña no era su objetivo visual.

- Vienen hacia acá! – dijo nervioso.- Merlín… - susurró.

- Viste como vienen… vestidas? – dijo Ron, en un tono agudo de voz.

- Si a eso le llamas vestirse!! – dijo hundiéndose en el agua para refrescar sus pensamientos. Todavía en el fondo del estanque, reflexionaba sobre lo que había visto. _"Merlín!! Por que diablos tuvo que ponerse ese espectacular bikini negro!! Le resalta la blancura de su piel… Y sus pecas… aunque está algo tostada… McMillan la habrá visto? De seguro que si… maldito desgraciado…"_ Recordó que hacía más de dos minutos que estaba bajo el agua y que se estaba quedando sin aire. Rápidamente salió a la superficie y el agua que chorreaba por su cara no lo dejaba enfocar la vista. Pero pudo escuchar el chapuzón de alguien tirándose al estanque… y luego otro… ellas ya estaban nadando lejos de ellos, cuando pudo ver bien. Ginny nadaba bien, tenía una forma graciosa y delicada de realizar la brazada… y el pataleo era armonioso. Hermione parecía un perro a punto de ahogarse.

- Harry estás bien? – le preguntó Ron.

- Si…-dijo aun mirando a la pelirroja. Ella había salido del estanque. Su cuerpo chorreaba agua. Su cabello pegado a la cara. Se paró, al borde del estanque y con un movimiento suave se zambulló. Si estuviera en una competencia de clavados… sería un perfecto diez.

- Ni siquiera nos han saludado… - dijo el pelirrojo – pasaron como si nada!!

- Déjalas!! – dijo el sacudiendo su cabeza como un perro al que le entró agua en las orejas…

- No lo haré – miró a las chicas – Ey!! Ustedes!! – ellas se dieron vuelta y los miraron – Parece que hemos dormido juntos, porque ni siquiera han saludado!! – ellas rieron, y saludaron con la mano. Harry se hundió nuevamente.

Hermione reía de las ocurrencias de la pelirroja. Había peleado contra su pudor cuando ella le había exigido esa exhibición en ropa de baño. Ella, la pudorosa Hermione Granger, paseándose coqueta en frente de su novio y de su amigo… no, no lo haría nunca. Pero no supo como Ginny la convenció… y ahí estaba ella, con ese bikini de color chocolate, caminado como modelo, recibiendo la mirada de su novio… y el verlo así, con la boca abierta, le gustó.

Ginny, en cambio, estaba dispuesta a hacer babear a Harry… y a juzgar por la forma en que la había recibido la noche anterior… eso de seguro pasaría. Eligió perfectamente la prenda. Sabía que el color negro sería ideal…. Solo se puso un pareo, alrededor de su cintura, para el efecto sorpresa. Cuando divisó aquella cabeza oscura, en el estanque, se enderezó, sacando pecho, y comenzó a contonear sus caderas de manera sensual. Fue cuando él se dio vuelta y la miró… _"Bien Ginevra… Paso uno aprobado. El objetivo babea como un caracol!!"_ cuando llegó al estanque se apenó al verlo bajo el agua, pero no le importó. _"Ya caerás…"_ Se dijo a si misma, y se zambulló en el estanque, lo mas alejado de él posible. Al salir a la superficie, lo vio mirándola fijamente. Sonrió con picardía y resolvió en unas décimas de segundos dejarlo en shock… a necesidades extremas, medidas extremas, se dijo y con seguridad, salió del agua y le dejó ver su cuerpo mojado. Pero no quiso ver la reacción del joven, se concentró en tirarse al agua, porque si se distraía, se rompía la cabeza. El agua, al caer, pareció turbar sus pensamientos. _"Tengo que lograrlo… tengo que vencer esta tentación que tengo de ir, y darle un beso… Se hará muy difícil este verano!! Aunque también muy divertido!!"_ Escuchó la voz de su hermano que las llamaba.

- Tu hermano se está ahogando? – dijo Hermione, mirando al joven

- No – dijo ella – está tratando de llamar tu atención.

- Harry parece que no tiene ganas de hablarnos… - ella lo miró. El chico no daba señales de estar en la superficie – Dónde está?

- Debe haberse aparecido en algún lugar…

- Ron… dónde esta Harry? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Bajo el agua – gritó desde lejos el chico – Por qué están tan alejadas?

- Para que no se nos pegue lo que tienes de burro!! – le dijo Ginny, y rieron.

- Pues deberías dejar de pervertir a mi novia!! – ellas se miraron - y ve a ponerte algo decente… recuerda que Harry… - la mano de Harry salió a la superficie y le dio un golpe a Ron, que cayó de espaldas en el agua.

- Creo que el émulo del calamar gigante le dio su merecido! – dijo Ginny.

- Dejemos a esos inmaduros – dijo Hermione.

- No… inventemos un juego… e invitémoslos a jugar… quiero divertirme a costa de ellos!

- Tu lo que quieres es tener cerca a Harry… y verlo con el traje de baño! – dijo Hermione divertida.

- Te recuerdo que ya lo he visto desnudo… - dijo Ginny con naturalidad.

- Eres…

- Vamos a jugar con ellos, o no? – la miró, casi con enojo. La castaña se acercó.

- Vamos… - nadaron hasta donde estaban los chicos. Harry comenzó a sentir calor en la nuca, al verla acercarse… _"Una perfecta sirena…"_ luego desechó esa imagen, porque las verdaderas sirenas no tenían el aspecto de su adorada pelirroja.

- Hola!! Qué hacen por aquí? – dijo Harry – Pensamos que como tienen otros roces… - miró a Ginny – ya no querían juntarse con simples niños…

- Vamos Harry – dijo ella – tu de niño no tienes ni la n - él se puso rojo.

- Por qué andan tan misteriosas? – dijo Ron – Primero se van al callejón solitas, ahora se van a nadar como si tuviéramos la peste!

- No te enojes, Ron – dijo Hermione y se acercó abrazándolo y dándole un beso – es que pensamos que ustedes…

- Estaban hablando de mujeres hermosas… -dijo Ginny clavando la mirada en los ojos verdes que tenía en frente.

- Y se puede saber de quien estaríamos hablando? – Preguntó Harry, algo cabreado.

- De esa… chica, la de la academia de aurores… - dijo ella jugando con el agua.

- Yo te dije que… - Soltó un bufido que interrumpió la frase, hecho que le dio a Hermione el pie, para hablar.

- Por que no hacemos un juego? – dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny y haciéndole acordar el por qué de estar allí. – Ginny?

- Si – ella la miró - quieren jugar?

- No quiero hacer nada de esfuerzo físico – dijo Ron – Harry me ha tenido corriendo de un lado para el otro…

- Y eso? – preguntó Hermione.

- Entrenamos para la academia de Aurores.

- Ya los aceptaron? – preguntó Ginny.

- No, pero al menos no nos quedamos quietos… Moody me dijo que nos entrenáramos…

- Bien!! – dijo Ginny acercándose a él y apoyando su espalda en el borde. – eso quiere decir que indirectamente, Moody les dijo que los aceptaban!! Felicitaciones!! – y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Harry se ruborizó.

- Si… creo que tienes razón – Ron lo miró enojado.

- Pero si recién me dijiste que…

- Por qué no dejas que ellas nos expliquen el juego? - dijo Harry interrumpiendo a su amigo – aunque coincido con Ron de que si es algo físico, mejor paso, porque realmente estoy cansado.

- No… de hecho debemos quedarnos quietecitos – dijo la pelirroja sonriente – El juego se llama… Verdad- consecuencia.

- Ah? – dijo Ron – y cómo se juega?

- Es fácil – dijo Hermione – una de nosotros le dirá a un participante que escoja entre verdad o consecuencia… si escoge verdad, le haremos una pregunta que deberá responder con sinceridad… y si escoge consecuencia, deberá realizar una prenda o encargo.

- Bien… parece fácil – dijo Harry acomodándose los anteojos – quien empieza…

- Yo – dijo Ginny y miró a su hermano – Ron?

- Ah?

- Tengo que hacerte las preguntas, Burro? Solo di verdad o consecuencia!!

- Verdad!! – dijo ofendido.

- Bien... mi pregunta es… Ron, a pesar de tener relaciones con Hermione – dijo y Ron enrojeció por completo – te masturbas pensando en otras mujeres? – Harry reía nervioso, y Hermione abrió los ojos esperando la respuesta de su novio.- Recuerda que debes decir la verdad Ron!! – dijo ella burlona.

- Eh… no – Harry lo miro incrédulo – En realidad me masturbo pensando en ella… - miró a su novia y sonrió algo apenado. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso. – Me toca a mi, no? – dijo Ron mirando a su hermana – Ginny?

- Verdad – dijo ella desafiante.

- Te has acostado con McMillan?

- Claro que no!! – dijo ella ofendida – aun…

- Aun? – dijo Harry reaccionando – quieres decir que consideras la posibilidad?

- Es una pregunta la que debo responder Harry, y ya lo hice… - dijo ella seria – me toca nuevamente no? Harry?

- Verdad… - dijo enojado.

- Cho grita mucho cuando tienen sexo?

- Todo tiene que relacionarse con el sexo? – dijo él enojado.

- No, pero es mi pregunta, así que responde…

- Si, es odiosa, cuando teníamos relaciones al principio lo disfrutaba, pero después, cuando tienes miedo de que los gritos que pega te dejen inutilizado el oído de por vida, es algo que…. Eso contesta tu pregunta?

- No disfrutabas del sexo con ella? – preguntó mas curiosa.

- Esa es otra pregunta señorita Weasley, y no tengo obligación de responderla – La miró triunfante. Ella no le habia respondido lo que él quería, él la iba a dejar con la intriga – me toca… Hermione?

- Verdad…

- Como besa Krum?

- Harry!! – dijo ella escandalizada. Ron miró a su amigo.

- Es mi pregunta… y quiero la verdad.

- Eh… - por primera vez Hermione estaba colorada – no tan bien como esperaba… pero al menos… no es que me haya defraudado.

- Este juego se está poniendo interesante!! – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Ahora me toca a mí preguntar… Ginny?

- Verdad!! – dijo ella.

- Bien… - suspiró Hermione, pensando en una buena… - Quien de todos tus novios besa mejor?

- Michael Corner… era muy bueno el desgraciado!! – dijo riendo. Harry la miró y se sintió herido en su orgullo. _"Acaso yo no beso bien? No te oí quejarte cuando te besaba!!"_ – mi turno. Ron?

- Tú me preguntas para humillarme- dijo él apagado. Desde que había escuchado la confesión de Hermione, respecto a los besos de Krum, se sentía un miserable.

- No tengo intenciones de humillarte Hermano – dijo Ginny, que sabía que sus burlas se pasaban a veces – Disculpa.

- Verdad.- Ginny lo miró. Si conocía a su hermano, entendía que estaba medio enojado con la confesión de Hermione, así que le dio una oportunidad para desquitarse.

- Bien… Ronald – lo miró y le guiñó el ojo – Que pasó entre tu y Luna, cuando te quedaste a solas con ella, en el cuarto del requisito?

- No fue Luna…

- Bueno, entonces, te preguntaré… con quien pasó algo cuando te quedaste en la sala del requisito?

- Cuándo?- Preguntó Hermione, algo alterada.

- No es tu turno de preguntar Hermione – dijo Ron. Harry se sorprendió y soltó un sonido burlón.

- Anda rompecorazones… cuéntalo!! – dijo, animando a su amigo. Ron sonrió.

- Bueno… fue Hanna Abbot.

- Esa idiota? – dijo molesta, Hermione.

- Idiota, pero estaba muy buena! – dijo Ron – y no contaré nada mas…

- A hora mismo me dirás que hiciste con esa, y lo mas importante cuando lo hiciste Ronald Weasley!!

- No tengo porque hacerlo!! – dijo enojado – tu no puedes hacerme esa pregunta… ya respondí la que me correspondía y tu no…

- Me lo dirás Ronald ahora!! – chilló la castaña histérica.

- Cuando tu me digas por qué te gustan los besos de Dum Dum Krum!!

- Yo no dije eso!! – le respondió.

- Ah no? "al menos no me defraudó!" Acaso pensabas que te iba a tragar y echar fuego? Vamos Hermione, el tipo te gustaba… - Y se enfrascaron en una discusión, que no tenía nada que envidiar a las antiguas discusiones escolares. Ginny miró a Harry un momento y lo vio mirar a cualquier parte.

- Como que empezaron de nuevo – él no le contestó – Harry te dije algo…

- Ah? – dijo haciéndose el tonto – perdón estaba distraído…

- Te pasa algo conmigo?

- No…

- Vamos te conozco demasiado… - la miró de reojo, y resopló con molestia.

- Así que el que mejor te besó fue Michael Corner… - dijo él.

- Es por eso? – dijo riendo – Vamos… tu sabes que…

- Yo no sé nada – dijo él despacio. Ella se acercó.

- Tu eres bueno, besando, Harry. – dijo en un tono sensual, cerca de su oído. Harry se ruborizo un poco y luego la miró.

- Entonces?

- La pregunta, era, cual de tus novios besa mejor… - lo miró – tu nunca has sido mi novio… - él se quedó seco. Era cierto. – no lo olvides nunca. – miró a su hermano y a Hermione – Ustedes dos basta!! – ellos la miraron – Ron, Hermione vomitó tres días seguidos después del beso….y Hermione, Hanna Abbot se quedó en la sala , para que Ron lo ayudara a conquistar a Harry… están contentos? sigamos jugando - Los novios se miraron serios y acto seguido se abrazaron y se dieron un beso – Dije a jugar, no a besuquearse!! – Les tiró agua, y estos se separaron. – quien tiene que preguntar?

- Yo – dijo Ron – Bueno… Harry?

- Eh? Ah… verdad.

- Eh… Engañaste alguna vez a Cho? – Harry lo miró serio. Y luego miró a Ginny que estaba observando distraída una hoja flotando cerca de su cuerpo.

- Si – dijo.

- Y con… - iba a seguir el pelirrojo, pero Harry levantó la mano interrumpiéndolo.

- Ya te respondí, ahora me toca a mí. Ginny – Ella dio un respingo.

- Verdad.

- Eh…. Engañaste alguna vez a alguno de tus tantos novios?

- No fueron tantos… - dijo seria – pero si – Lo miró – y me arrepiento de eso, no sabes como!! – El bajó la mirada. – Hermione?

- Consecuencia – Todos la miraron.

- Bien… debo pensar una prenda para ti. – Ginny miró a su hermano y luego a Hermione… - Besa a Harry.

- Que? – dijeron los tres. Ella rió.

- Ya lo escuchaste, besa a Harry!!

- Pero te volviste loca? – dijo Hermione – No podría!!

- Por que? – dijo Ginny haciéndose la tonta.

- Pues porque…. Porque es Harry!! – dijo colorada.

- No es un escreguto de cola explosiva!! – dijo Ginny riendo.

- Me parece que te estás pasando Ginny – dijo Harry.

- No! Es un tonto juego, qué puede pasar?

- Que me guste el beso, y me ponga de novio con Hermione…

- Harry!! – dijo alarmado Ron – Hermy me adora!!

- Bueno con mas razón!! si te adora, entonces besará a Harry y no sentirá nada… anda esa es mi prenda. Besa a Harry!! – Hermione la miró con rabia y se acercó al moreno que se enderezó, nervioso. La castaña se acercó y sin rodeos, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Se separó rápidamente y bufó.

- Esta me las pagas Ginny!! – dijo roja.

- Que sentiste?

- No es parte de la prenda preguntar… -dijo seria…

- Ahora me toca a mi – Harry?

- Verdad.

- Cabría la posibilidad de que tengas algo con la rubia de la academia de aurores? – Harry la miró. Hermione lo miraba como para que dijera que si, aunque ella sabía que eso nunca pasaría… la rubia no tenía chances en la vida de su amigo. Aun así, Hermione sentía que Ginny debía pagar por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar.

- Si – Ginny lo miró enfurecida – Es bastante atractiva… y parece una mujer madura… no como otras… por que no? – y se acomodó divertido los anteojos. – Ron?

- Consecuencia.

- Bien… quítale el sostén a tu hermana…

- Que? – las risas de Hermione y Harry sonaron por toda la madriguera, al ver los rostros rojos de los hermanos.

- Ni se te ocurra Ronald! – dijo colorada Ginny.

- Vamos es un juego… - dijo Harry, mirando a la pelirroja - no querías jugar?

- Pero no haré eso!! – dijo ella cubriendo con sus manos, la parte superior de su bikini.

- Bien, entonces… Ron, gracias a tu hermana, deberás traernos unas cervezas de mantequilla – Ron rió.

- Accio tres…

- Somos cuatro!- dijo Ginny colorada.

- Tu irás por la tuya hermanita!!

- Eso no es justo!! – rezongó – aun no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela… no soy mayor de edad!!

- Laméntate con la vida!! – le respondió divertido Harry.

- Tu cállate Harry y ve a darle unos besos a esa rubia estúpida!!

- Ey, estás algo celosa? – le preguntó.

- En tus sueños!! – dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado, para disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Sigamos jugando – dijo Hermione.

- Accio cuatro cervezas de mantequilla… - las cervezas volaron hasta las manos de Ron, que las pasaba a sus amigos - Bien, ahora me toca a mi – Miró a los tres – Ginny?

- Consecuencia…

- Besa a Harry, en la boca… - Harry miró a su amigo y se lo agradeció – Y no quiero un simple besito… uno largo, que dure al menos quince segundos!!

- Eres una porquería!! – dijo ella fingiendo enojo, aunque por dentro, estaba chapoteando en el agua de contenta – bien, cuatro ojos, toma tu la iniciativa y ven a besarme. – dijo inexpresiva.

- No lo haré!! – dijo él divertido – es tu prenda, tu tomas la iniciativa… yo me quedaré bien quietecito esperando que me ataques… - cerró los ojos y esperó. Hermione y Ron miraban divertidos. Ginny se acercó y miró los labios finos de Harry, y suavemente acortó las distancia… besarlo era la gloria… al principio solo fue roce de labios, pero a los tres segundos, Harry abrió la boca y prácticamente se la comió. Ginny solo atinó a poner las manos en los hombros de Harry, mientras este, la tomaba de la cintura, acariciándole sensualmente la piel, con la yema de los dedos. Ginny suspiró…

- Ya pasaron los quince segundos – dijo Ron, pero ni siquiera los escucharon – Ey… ya basta!! . – y les tiró un poco de agua. Ginny se separó, colorada y Harry se apoyó al borde del estanque con las manos puestas en la nuca, relajado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Aun sigues pensando que Michael Corner besa mejor? – dijo al descuido y ella se ruborizó… - A quien le toca?

- A Ginny.

- Bien… - carraspeó – Hermione?

- Consecuencia… y dame la misma prenda que te dio Ron!

- Quieres besar de nuevo a Harry? – dijo el pelirrojo enojado.

- No, a ti!! – y lo abrazó.

- Estaríamos dos meses esperando que se separen – rió Harry.

- Bueno, Hermione… Eh… Tienes que… - no podía hilar una frase, y tampoco se le ocurría una prenda… El beso la había bloqueado por completo.- Tendrás…. Que… dejar de leer en las próximas dos semanas – Los demás rieron, mientras Hermione, la miraba con desesperación – Claro que solo serán libros… carteles indicativos puedes leer.

- Maldita desgraciada!!

- Bien Ginny!!! – dijo Ron, y luego miró a su novia – Ahora tendrás mas tiempo para mi! – y le dio un sonoro beso en las mejillas a su novia. – Anda Hermy es tu turno.

- Harry? – dijo la castaña.

- Si? Eh… verdad – dijo él seguro.

- Alguna vez te has enamorado, pero de verdad?

- "**_Los invisibles átomos del aire, en derredor palpitan y se inflaman. El cielo se deshace en rayos de oro, la tierra se estremece alborozada. Oigo flotando en olas de armonía, rumor de besos y batir de alas. Mis parpados se cierran… Qué sucede?...¿Dime?... Silencio!... ¿Es el amor que pasa?" _**Eso contesta tu pregunta? – dijo, pero mirando a la pelirroja.

- En verdad, esa rima de Bécquer es muy sutil**_ –_** dijo Hermione complacida.

- Pero a mi me dirás que quisiste contestar!**_ –_** Dijo Ron. Ginny había quedado muda de la impresión..

- Si… estoy enamorado – dijo mirando a Ginny. Ella se perdió en esos ojos verdes que la miraban con devoción. Sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando, y cuando estaban a un palmo… la señora Weasley llamó a su hija.

- Ginny!! – ella se sobresaltó separándose de Harry rápidamente y mirando hacia su casa – tienes carta de tu novio!!

- Bien!! – dijo contenta - Es lo que estaba esperando!!

- No lo invites a pasear por aquí! – dijo Ron. Harry no emitía palabra alguna.

- Eso no te importa! acaso yo te digo que no traigas a Hermione?

- Pero ella es como de la familia…

- Y Ernie…

- Pronto lo será, no? – dijo Harry mirándola triste. Ginny lo miró y no dijo nada – bien… eso contesta la pregunta – concluyó saliendo del estanque - yo… me voy a dar un baño. Recuerden que esta noche a las ocho es la reunión de la orden en Grimmauld Place…- y se fue.

- Hasta cuando lo harás sufrir… - dijo Hermione. Ginny se quedó observando la silueta de Harry entrar a la madriguera, con una mezcla de euforia y desazón… euforia porque sabía que ese poema era para ella, y desazón, porque Harry aun no se animaba a decir la verdad…

- Sólo él puede dar por acabado esto – se alejó de sus amigos – Solo cuando se atreva a declararse….

- Sabes que es mas fácil que Grawp, entre a Hogwarts, que Harry se atreva a declararse!! – Pero ella ya no escuchaba.

**Nota de la autora:** No pueden quejarse!! Este capitulo ha sido un poco largo…

Bien… alguien por ahí me pidió acción entre los personajes… realmente no sé a que se refieren con el termino "acción". Si nos avocamos al sentido literal de la palabra… es que ustedes quieren que haya enfrentamientos de tipo duelísticos donde el refulgir de rayos de diferentes colores, surjan de las varitas de los contrincantes, provocando diferentes maldiciones y efectos secundarios, como verrugas en la nariz, cuernos en la cabeza (aunque si eres victima de un engaño amoroso, esos te salen sin magia) brazos dislocados y un sin fin de cosas mas que en este momento no se me ocurren, pero que si me dejaran pensar, de seguro que ocuparían varias paginas de Word. Ahora, si nos referimos a este termino (Acción) en el doble sentido… entonces me pasé varios segundos escribiendo la tontera que escribí líneas arriba y ustedes quieren sexo!! Si es lo segundo… ustedes (los degenerados que quieren ver enredados en las sabanas a tan santitos personajes) se verán altamente complacidos en los próximos capítulos… aunque no se crean que habrá partuza (Es un termino argentino, que define a la fiesta de tipo sexual)!! Ja, ja… Saben que a mi eso de describir una relación sexual…mmm no tengo alma de guionista porno!!

Alguien se dio cuenta que el ser inoportuno, debe ser hereditario? Pues ahora al nulo sentido de la oportunidad de Ron, se le sumó su madre… debe ser algo que hay en los genes…

Por si alguien le quedó una duda, la canción que Harry canta mentalmente, al principio del capitulo… la canta Luis Miguel… y no se como se llama, porque la escuche en un mp3 que tenia guardado por ahí… Pero debe ser de alguno de sus discos "Romances"

La rima… de Bécquer.

Dejen comentarios respecto al capitulo de hoy… y por favor no me maten… pasara mucho agua por el puente de Londres (Escucharon la canción de Fergie? Realmente me parece un asco) antes de que esos dos se junten… o los quiera juntar!! (Soy de veritas, mala!!)

Y lean el one shot, "El jardín secreto", pero es un Harry/Ginny que le dedico a mi amiga Zafiro por ser su cumpleaños…

Saludos Silvia


	26. La reunión en Grimmauld Place

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia!! a veruka le digo que por algun live journal, Arios ya esta traduciendo "The dare" El reto... va por el segundo capitulo!! y esta muy bueno!! A Raul, le digo (si es el quien me mando ese review) Que no siempre se puede seguir la historia de Rowling... Por lo de Voldemort. Si Harry acabo con el al final de su sexto año... es que acaso hay una ley que diga que tiene que acabar con él al final del sptimo año? Asi mismo esa parte de la historia todavia no está definida ni siquiera por la misma Rowling (en verdad ella ya sabe que pasa, pero bueno) Asi que me tomé la licencia de escribir mi parecer... Hecha la salvedad, me dirijo a la lectora que creyo adivinar mi edad... Ummm si estás entre los 20 y los 50 años... eres de mi epoca!! ja ja**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo... aunque si no les gusta, bueno, ya saben es lo que hay!!**

**Capitulo 26 **

**LA reunión en Grimmauld Place.**

No lo vieron en lo que quedó de la tarde. Se asomó a la cocina de la madriguera, a un cuarto para las ocho, Hora estipulada para que se reunieran en Grimmauld Place. Ginny estaba sentada en la mesa, riendo de las ocurrencias de Fred y George, que se acercaron para saludar a su hermanita. Harry la miraba desde la entrada a la cocina, y suspiró resignado. Era un hecho tendría que hacer lo imposible para no quedarse a solas con ella… Estaba convencido que Ginny y Ernie, por un capricho de la vida, estaban mas que bien juntos… él estaba sobrando allí, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que la pelirroja ya no le pertenecía…y lo que es peor, tendría que hacer lo posible para tratar de olvidarla… Sonrió mentalmente. _"Como si eso fuera posible!!"_. Entró y saludó a los hermanos, quienes, pensando que era otra persona, se habían quedado mudos. Pero al verlo sonrieron.

- Hola Harry – dijo Fred- Casi nos matas del susto!

- Quién pensaron que era? – dijo dándoles la mano.

- Mi madre – dijo Ginny riendo – Estábamos tramando algo…

- Si es algo ilegal… paso… recuerden que tengo que entrar a la academia de aurores….

- No te hagas el payaso como Ron!! – Dijo Ginny chasqueando la lengua –

- Y dónde esta ese zopenco? – dijo George – Estamos esperándolo para terminar los preparativos de la gran sorpresa.

- Aquí estoy – dijo Ron, que bajaba bañado y arreglado.

- A donde vas galán!!- dijeron los gemelos burlándose.

- Ya cállense!! – dijo Hermione, que misteriosamente también venía con el cabello mojado. Todos se dieron cuenta, pero no dijeron nada – Bien… ya estamos, de que querían hablarnos?

- Todo lo haces a las apuradas Hermione? – dijo Fred. Los demás, que captaron la doble intención del gemelo, aguantaron la risa. Pero Hermione, no era de las que se amedrentaba fácilmente.

- No – lo miró – A la hora del sexo me gusta alargar la cuestión!! – Fred se puso rojo y bajó la mirada. Ron se enderezó y sonrió triunfante, aunque las orejas estaban rojas – a lo que venimos…

- Bueno – dijo Harry – a mí estaban por explicar…

- Bien – dijo George, ya repuesto de la respuesta de su cuñada – dentro de seis días… es el aniversario de nuestros padres…

- Ah – dijo Ron.

- Si – dijo Ginny – y por esa razón a nosotros se nos ocurrió hacerle un festejo sorpresa…. Solo que debemos sacarlos de la casa al menos por la mañana… y no sabemos como.

- Bueno… - dijo Harry – Me parece que eso está muy difícil… tal vez, podríamos decirle a los de la orden que nos ayuden… darles alguna misión… vigilar alguna tienda, que esté sospechada de movimientos con magia negra…

- Estupendo!! – dijo Ginny, y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo pero se quedó en el intento.

- Solo si, los de la orden aceptan… - dijeron los gemelos.

- Puedo hablar con Remus… de seguro no se negará – dijo contento – él tiene un gran aprecio por tus padres.

- Bien… entonces eso está arreglado – dijo Hermione.

- Yo haré la comida!! – dijo Ginny.

- Tu? – preguntó Harry.

- Si, por que?

- No sabía que cocinabas…

- Y lo hace como mi mamá!! – dijo Ron – El que se case contigo se sacará la lotería – Harry se puso rojo, y Ginny también.

- Bueno, pero alguien tiene que ayudarme…

- Yo te ayudo Ginny!! – dijo Hermione, levantando la mano como cuando quería responder algo en la escuela y esperando que alguien pondere sus dotes culinarias.

- No Hermione – dijo Ron – Mejor tu te encargas de la ornamentación – El pelirrojo recibió un codazo de su novia.

- Bien… podría pedirle a Dobby que te ayude Ginny – dijo Harry.

- Claro!! Entonces, solo falta ver el pastel, la música, los regalos…

- Bueno si ustedes no se enojan, yo puedo regalarles el pastel – agregó Harry contento.

- Y nosotros nos encargamos de la música… - dijo Fred.

- …Y los fuegos artificiales – concluyó George.

- Yo seré la encargada, junto con Ron de realizar las invitaciones – propuso Hermione.

- Pero no te encargarías de la ornamentación?

- Todos los varones, creo… - dijo Ginny – deberían encargarse de poner en condiciones el jardín, y ornamentar…

- Buena idea pecosa… - le dijo Harry. Ella le sacó la lengua ofendida.

- Con respecto a las invitaciones… quienes vendrán? – preguntó Ron. – Deberíamos hacer la lista.

- Ya suenas como Hermione hermanito – dijeron burlones los gemelos. Hermione rió.

- Los de la orden seguro… - contestó Ginny.

- La profesora McGonnagall – dijo Hermione.

- Tu mami es de la orden Hermy, de seguro viene!! – dijo Ron y recibió otro codazo.

- Anoten a Ernie! – dijo Ginny, tratando de crear tensión en Harry…. Y lo logró.

- Claro – dijo Harry – Como íbamos a olvidarnos de tu amorcito!!

- Podríamos hacer un baile de parejas… -dijo ella mirando al moreno – A quien traerías tu, a Cho?

- Lo dudo… por como la dejé, de seguro querrá bailar… pero sobre mi tumba… y no estoy seguro si se sentirá satisfecha de verme bajo tierra… mejor voy…

- A pedirle una cita a Rebecca? – dijo Ron, con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Y dale con Rebecca! – dijo exasperado – Sabes que? La voy a invitar, así me dejas tranquilo!! Satisfecho?

- Bien – dijo Ginny – la tonta vendrá… - masculló, y Harry la oyó.

- Ey, yo no te digo nada de tu novio amanerado!!

- No es amanerado!!

- Como lo sabes… ya te dio pruebas de eso? – le preguntó mirándola con rabia.

- Eres un tonto!!

- Y tu… - _"Eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo"_ –Bueno si está todo resuelto… Hermione, Ron y Yo, debemos ir a Grimmauld Place.

- Solo hay reunión para la orden – dijeron los gemelos. – ustedes no pueden…

- Moody nos pidió que fuéramos – dijo Harry tomando su chaqueta.

- Nosotros también vamos… - dijo Fred. George asintió.

- Bueno…entonces que esperamos?

- Un momento!! – dijo Ginny – Me dejaran sola? – e hizo un mohín.

- Cierto – dijo Ron – No podemos dejarla… la enana aun no sabe aparecerse…

- me puedo aparecer!! Solo que no estoy habilitada!! Y no me digas enana!! – pataleó – Harry llévame – dijo de manera autoritaria.

- No lo haré… ve por la chimenea – Harry aun estaba celoso y enojado… la presencia de Ernie en la fiesta de los padres, podría arruinar su plan para conquistarla... al parecer, ya se habia olvidado que hace unas horas había decidido olvidarse de la pelirroja…

- Odioso!! – lo miró – solo quería saber que se siente aparecerse!

- Pero no tomaste clases con el viejo Twycross? – dijo extrañado.

- Si, pero no es lo mismo aparecerse dentro de un aro que ir a otro lugar!!– Se acercó –anda, por favor… llévame… solo te tomaré del brazo… prometo no pellizcarte el trasero. – dijo en un tono entre sensual y divertida.

- Ginny!! – dijeron Fred y George a la vez.

- Es una broma!! – miró a Harry – llévame si? – y parpadeó. Harry no podía resistirse a esa mirada.

- Está bien… tómate del brazo y relájate… Pero apareceremos cerca de la casa. Están puestas las barreras antiaparicion.

- Súper!! – dijo y acercándose a Harry, en vez de tomarse del brazo, se colgó de su cuello. Harry suspiró, y cerró los ojos para fijar en su mente la calle Grimmauld Place. Aunque se le hacía difícil porque con Ginny apretada a su cuerpo, el único **_destino_ **que se le ocurría era la cama… la **_determinación_** de ir a ese lugar era increíble, y la **_desenvoltura_**…uf, ni que hablar!! Saltaría en una voltereta con tanta gracilidad que hasta él mismo se sorprendería... todo por estar con esa pelirroja a solas. Y sonrió, porque el profesor Twycross, quien le tomara el examen de aparición, estaría orgulloso de que Harry Potter, tuviera tan en mente las tres D.

- Ey… - dijo ella acercando sus labios al oído – concéntrate en Grimmauld Place – rió – no quiero enredarme en las sábanas de tu cama – El abrió los ojos y miró la pícara sonrisa de la pelirroja y asintió entregado. Cerró los ojos, y desapareció.

Un sonoro crack se escuchó en la tarde noche de Londres, que fue apagado con el sonido estridente de un equipo de música, que sonaba en una de las casas vecinas a la plaza. Estaba algo fresco, y en el lugar no había casi nadie… solo algunas parejas demasiado ocupadas, para darse cuenta que en ese sitio, se había aparecido una pareja.

- Deja de hacer eso!! – dijo el joven, algo molesto, y con el rostro colorado – Te juro que eres imposible!!

- Perdona!! – dijo ella sonriendo con picardía – fue la emoción del momento… me sentí como absorbida por un tubo… y me dio miedo, entonces me aferré de lo primero que se me ocurrió!! – le explicaba mientras caminaban lentamente hacia su destino. El se dio vuelta, quedando frente a la chica.

- Pero te tenías que aferrar de mi trasero? –

- Te lo dije!!! Tenía miedo!! – dijo ella disimulando una pícara sonrisa.

- Pero podías haberte tomado del brazo!! – dijo, y siguió caminando ofendido.

- No sería tan divertido – dijo ella en un susurro, que el joven no escuchó – Ey!! No te enojes… - lo abrazó por detrás, poniendo sus manos en el abdomen del joven – perdóname, si?

- Ginny… - cerró los ojos… la sensación de tenerla tan cerca era… Varios cracks se escucharon en la noche.

- Harry!! – dijo Hermione.

- Hasta que al fin llegan!! – dijo alterado, separándose de la pelirroja. Ella bufó. – Es que se tomaron un café en un bar cercano?

- Qué te sucede Harry? – dijeron los gemelos.

- Es que, ya son mas de las ocho!! – dijo para zafar – llegaremos tarde a nuestra primera reunión de la orden!!

- Tómate un clamante!! – dijo Ron.

- Ronald, es calmante – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Vamos… - dijo Harry. Caminaron sin decir una palabra hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la casa. Tocaron el timbre y la puerta rápidamente fue abierta.

- Llegan tarde!! – dijo Molly Weasley – qué les sucedió? – miró al moreno – Y Harry por qué estas tan colorado?

- Pregúntele a su hija… - dijo serio y pasó a saludar a Remus. Molly miró Ginny y esta, solo se encogió de hombros.

- No vas a decirme?

- Está enojado porque llega tarde… a su importante reunión!

- Es importante! – dijo Hermione – Harry…

- Dejémonos de charla, y vamos… - dijo Molly, luego se dio vuelta a mirar a su hija – tu no tienes permitido el ingreso a la junta – Ella pataleó – quédate por aquí y no se te ocurra, andar espiando.

- Claro! dejen sola a la niñata de Ginny… de seguro tendrá algún gato con el cual entretenerse!! – se sentó ofuscada, en el sillón de la sala cruzando los brazos. Harry se quito la chaqueta y se la tiró por la cabeza. – Ey… se un poco mas caballero!

- No querías hacer algo? – ella lo miro sin entender – Por que no cuelgas todos los abrigos… así no te aburrirás.

- Eres un…

- Seguirán peleando como dos niños? – dijo Molly.

- Ella es la niñata!! – dijo Harry.

- Y tu eres un…

- Hola A todos! – dijo Tonks, con cara de pocos amigos – La reunión está por empezar… y por supuesto a mi no se me permite… tengo suspendida mi membresía!! – y se sentó con la misma cara de "alegría" al lado de la pelirroja.

- Por que? – dijo Ginny.

- Porque estoy embarazada! – miró a Harry – no se los dijiste?

- Ni siquiera tuve tiempo… Ayer me enteré y… no pude…

- No importa… - dijo ella ofendida.

- Felicidades! – dijeron todos.

- Ay Tonks…que alegría, al menos no me aburriré sola!! – agregó Ginny abrazando a la mujer.

- Tu tampoco… - la miró – Claro, no terminaste la escuela…- rió – entonces, que podemos hacer?

- Pues… puedo contarte de mis vacaciones en Francia! – dijo ella contenta. Harry lanzó un bufido – y tu puedes contarme que tal te va en la vida de casada!!

- Genial!! – dijo la metamorfaga – Pero primero, busquemos algo de comer y vamos a mi cuarto… aquí sobramos – dijo mirando a todos.

La reunión se retrasó porque faltaba que llegaran Charlie y Madame Máxime, junto con Hagrid. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, pasaron a dar un parte respecto a la actividad mortífaga de los últimos días. Charlie explicó que en Rumania, los vampiros estaban algo inquietos, porque el jefe del Clan, habia sufrido una desaparición horrorosa, y no tenían una cabeza, para retomar sus actividades oscuras. Eso había originado que se dividieran y que causaran estragos en algunas poblaciones de ese país. Máxime, y Hagrid, relataron que los gigantes estaban tranquilos… aunque se mataban entre ellos. Harry estaba realmente atento a cada uno de los miembros. Todos tenían alguna marca de la guerra. Hasta él. Los únicos al parecer inmunes a los sufrimientos físicos eran sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, que escuchaban atentos a los otros, abrazados y con cara de asombro y otras veces de temor. Suspiró… Y se lamentó de tener que arrastrarlos a la búsqueda de Snape. Y se lamentó el tener esa vida… de sobresaltos, de no poder disfrutar de su adolescencia… de no poder estar planeando una estrategia para seducir a la pelirroja, y de tener que estar ahí, entrando a la vida adulta de sopetón… aunque él ya había madurado hace mucho tiempo… Y todo por culpa de Voldemort.

- Ahora pasaremos al tema que nos ha reunido – Dijo Remus, trayéndolo a la realidad – Severus Snape.

- Se ha sabido algo nuevo? – dijo Charlie.

- Bien… según nuestras fuentes, ha estado en Barcelona… Se hace llamar Santiago Benítez… y dice ser, fabricante de perfumes…

- Está allí todavía? – preguntó Harry.

- Creo que si… estamos atentos a un nuevo reporte de los miembros que la orden tiene en España. – dijo Remus.

- Averiguaste algo de lo que te mencioné? – dijo al fin Harry. Los demás lo miraron. El miró a Lupin.

- Harry… tiene por misión ir a buscar a Snape… – solo dijo el licántropo.

- Estás loco, verdad chico? – dijo Ojoloco.

- No – dijo seguro – Usted me lo preguntó… si debía optar entre seguir mi vida y perseguir a un mortífago… y ahora esa opción ficticia, se volvió realidad.

- Pero…

- Nada. – dijo serio – Debo atraparlo para continuar mi vida… - y con esto dio por terminada la discusión – Remus averiguaste algo?

- Si – dijo sonriente – tenías razón… ambas cosas son ciertas – El asintió contento.

- Podrían decirnos de qué hablan? – dijo Molly, que mirando a Harry enjugaba unas lágrimas.

- Harry me dio unas pistas respecto a la posible procedencia del dinero que mantiene en movimiento a Snape..

- Como lo supiste? – dijo sorprendido Bill – Meses, y años tratando de saber cómo sobrevive.

- Bueno… - se acomodó los anteojos – simple deducción. Para poder moverse por Europa, debe necesitar mucho dinero… más si lo hace sin usar magia…y necesita más dinero para obtener identidades falsas… Así que, pensé quien podría estar ayudándolo… y recordé que Draco Malfoy vive, gracias a ese maldito… por esa razón..

- Su madre podría estar devolviéndole el favor? – dijo Hermione sonriente – muy buena deducción Harry!

- Años a tu lado Hermione! – Sonrió.

- Eso estuvo bien, pero arrojó algo? – dijo Moody

- Narcissa saca grandes cantidades de dinero y lo cambia por dinero muggle, cada tres meses. Fechas que coinciden con la huída de cada país que hace Snape. – dijo Bill.

- Bien – Agregó Ron – Ahora que sabemos esto… no sería conveniente que la atrapen… hacerlo, implicaría que Snape supiera nuestro plan y se evadiría!

- Buen punto Weasley – dijo contento Ojoloco.

- Harry… lo de Eilyn Prince también resultó cierto –. Agregó Remus. El muchacho sonrió – Alguien… saca dinero de la cámara de la madre de Snape y lo manda a diferentes lugares…

- Colagusano? – dijo Ron.

- No lo creo – dijo Remus – con lo traicionero que es esa rata, de seguro se robaría el dinero… Snape debe haber dejado alguna orden a los duendes para que le envíen el dinero…

- Solo sería cuestión de vulnerar el secreto de los duendes, respecto a las cuentas de los clientes… – dijo Hermione, mirando a Bill, quien asintió sonriendo.

- Y seguir la ruta de ese dinero – dijo Ron. – y esperar… aunque tratándose de Snape… no será tan fácil como lo pensamos… digo, engaño años a Voldemort… y a la orden.

- Bien – dijo Harry, acomodándose los anteojos - nadie es tan vivo, no? – sonrió – Solo es cuestión de esperar a que esa rata algún día cometa un error…

- Qué haremos con la información que tenemos? – Preguntó Charlie.

- Por ahora nada… dejaremos que se confíe – dijo Harry – en algún momento dejará de ser cuidadoso y ahí estaremos para atraparlo.

- Que harás con la carrera de auror? – dijo Moody.

- Cursaré el primer semestre – lo miró con picardía – eso, si pasé la prueba – el viejo sonrió – y rendiré el primer año, antes de Navidad, así podré dedicarme a la búsqueda de Snape, hasta el verano. Tengo seis meses para atraparlo… no le daré un minuto mas de mi tiempo a ese infeliz. – Los demás asintieron.

- Demasiado ambicioso Potter – le contestó el viejo auror.

- Tengo mis razones…

- Puedes decirlas?

- No – dijo Sonriendo – Las sabrán a su debido tiempo – miro los papeles – lo principal es que nos dedicaremos a la captura de Snape después de Navidad.

- Nos dedicaremos? – dijo Molly.

- Si mamá – dijo Ron, hablando con seguridad – no creerás que dejaré solo a Harry en esto – Harry sonrió – Siempre hemos estado juntos haciendo trastadas… no voy a dejarlo ahora.

- No lo dejaremos! - corrigió Hermione – Yo también iré con ellos. – Ron abrazó tímidamente a su novia.

- Esto es… - dijo ofuscada Molly

- Mamá no te enojes, ya soy mayor de edad y se lo que hago.

- Bien – dijo la mujer – lo único que falta es que Ginny quiera dejar la escuela, para unírseles!!

- Eso no pasará nunca – dijo Harry serio – Ella sabe que no la llevaré… demasiado peligro para ella.

- Ya se lo dijiste?- Preguntó Arthur.

- Ella lo sabe desde el principio Señor Weasley. Sabe como pienso y lo acepta…

- Entonces… todo aclarado – dijo Remus para terminar la charla – Lo único que queda por discutir es la aceptación de Harry, Ron y Hermione a la orden.

- Pues Hermione, es inteligente, Harry es sagaz… -dijo Fred, - Y Ron, es la fuerza bruta!

- Gracias hermano! – dijo bufando y aguantando las risas.

- Yo creo que Weasley tiene madera para ser de la orden – dijo Ojoloco. Ron lo miró y sus orejas se pusieron carmesí – Lo único que le falta es autoconfianza.

- Eh… gracias señor – dijo algo tímido.

- Serás un buen Auror Weasley – Ron sonrió complacido.

- Bien… ahora solo tenemos que tomarles el juramento. – Y los tres chicos sonrieron con satisfacción.

Mientras la reunión se llevaba a cabo, dos mujeres ya se habían cansado de comer pastelillos de crema, y de beber cerveza de mantequilla. Tonks le había mostrado con gran ilusión, la cuna que habían comprado ella y Remus días atrás… Ginny la miraba sonriente. A ojos de la pelirroja, la metamorfaga, parecía más centrada, con el embarazo. Estaban en la habitación que destinarían al bebé… Tonks la había pintado de un tono beige pastel, porque aun no sabían el sexo del futuro Hijo. Los muebles eran tan bonitos, de un color madera, al igual que la cuna. En un estante había varios muñecos de felpa.

- Está muy bonita la habitación Tonks!! – dijo ella dándole un vistazo – Ese bebé será afortunado de tener unos padres como tu y Remus!!

- De verdad lo crees? – dijo ella acariciando su aun vientre plano – En verdad estamos algo preocupados… - Ginny la miró. Por primera vez la veía seria – Pues… - miró a la pelirroja – Todavía no sabemos qué posibilidades tiene de tener la sangre contaminada – Agregó, haciendo clara alusión al problema de Remus.

- Bueno – dijo ella, levantándose y doblando una ropita, para llevarla al placard – yo no me preocuparía de eso, si estuviera en tu lugar. – Tonks la miró sin comprender.

- Por que lo dices?

- Pues, porque… - la miró algo colorada – Si yo tuviera un esposo con ese problema, y sin darnos cuenta, del amor que nos profesamos, quedara embarazada… - sonrió –yo estaría feliz de que así sea!! Sin importarme cuan problemático sea mi hijo…

- Pues…

- Piensa en todas esas madres muggles que tienen hijos con problemas… y ellas los aceptan… con amor – Se acercó y le palmeó el hombro – No te fijarás tanto en como es, de tanto amor que le tendrás… tu y Remus!

- Oh Ginny!! – dijo largando unas lágrimas – De verdad, que me siento una tonta… – Ginny se separó y la miró sin entender – Estoy comportándome como una niña!! Y tu que deberías tener un pensamiento mas volátil… me demuestras que tienes una madurez impresionante!!

- No – dijo colorada – No es madurez… - Tonks la miró extrañada – Solo que pienso que si mi hijo tuviera algún problema… yo lo aceptaría tal como es… - sonrió – Pero cambiemos de tema… Compraste muchas cosas con esto del embarazo? Tienes algunos antojos?

- No… - dijo apenada – pero no puedo transformarme… y Remus – dijo enojada – No me deja participar de las reuniones!! – bufó.- dice que si hablo o pienso, puedo hacerle daño al bebé!! – Ginny rió.

- Es comprensible!!

- Por que?

- Pues… Harry es algo parecido con respecto a sus cuidados… – se puso roja – Debe ser por eso de que nunca han tenido familia…

- Y Harry te cuida mucho? – dijo burlonamente Tonks. Ginny la miró y sonrió, algo colorada.

- Pues… te darás cuenta que no estoy en sus planes para ir a ese viaje!!

- Sabes del viaje?

- En realidad lo deduje… pero él me dejó bien claro de que no quiere exponerme a ningún peligro… no se por que lo hace… Hermione, irá, y ella también es su amiga – Chasqueó la lengua.

- Pero tu eres boba!! El te adora!!

- No digas bobadas!! – dijo riendo – el embarazo te ha alterado los sentidos!!

- Vamos… tu no eres tonta… Sabes perfectamente que lo tienes loco!! –ella sonrió, asintiendo – Y que diablos tiene que ver ese novio tuyo… Ernie, en esto?

- Bien… Te diré todo, pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie!!

- Soy toda oídos… - dijo Tonks, contenta de que alguien la tenga en cuenta para guardar un secreto.

Después de dos horas de deliberaciones todos salieron de la cocina de la casa Black, con distintas expresiones en el rostro. La señora Weasley, salió con los ojos rojos, y la mirada triste. Su esposo, salió serio… Remus Lupin, tenía un dejo de melancolía en su mirada. Los tres adultos, con preocupación, veían como esos pequeños niños, ahora convertidos en adultos, se lanzaban a la vida de esa manera. Y aunque ellos tres habían dado sobradas muestras de realizar todo lo que se empeñaban, no dejaban de sentir angustia… para ellos siempre serían sólo unos niños.

A Hermione, Ron Y Harry, no les cabía la sonrisa en el rostro. Habían logrado el primer objetivo, una vez salidos de Hogwarts… pertenecer a la tan prestigiosa Orden del Fénix. Ahora sólo restaba, emprender el viaje… Pero en esto no se apuraban… sabían que a las cosas, al igual que a las frutas, había que dejarles un tiempo para que maduren… Los restantes Weasley, junto a los otros miembros de la orden, reían distendidos.

Ginny bajó abrazada a Tonks… indudablemente la conversación entre esas dos, había tenido sus frutos, a juzgar por la cara de complicidad que traían. Hermione miró hacia las escaleras y Ginny le guiñó un ojo. Hermione sonrió. Ginny había conseguido otra aliada en su lucha personal… Harry miró también hacia la escalera… Suspiró. Se le haría muy difícil el año que se avecinaba. Más porque no estaría cerca de ella…

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien…. No haré un comentario mas… esperemos que nada pase hasta la próxima semana donde publicaré el próximo capitulo. Solo les dire que habra una fiesta... umm que podra pasar?

Saludos y dejen reviews…

Silvia


	27. La fiesta aniversario

**Hola a todos!! En verdad estoy sorprendida por todos los reviews que me han mandado… no pensé que esta historia fuera a despertar tantas sensaciones en cada uno de los lectores… Gracias de verdad. Feliz día de los enamorados, para quienes lo están!! No debo dejar de saludar a mi Platero, que está hace tiempo a mi lado dándome su amor… **

**Un saludo y mucha suerte a mis queridas colegas Sandra y Victoria, por su nuevo emprendimiento!! Y si alguno se llega por la nueva pagina de fanfiction en español que ellas están por estrenar, verán una nueva producción de las mías… nada del otro mundo, pero se deja leer. Eso no significa que dejaré esta página… **

**Veruka… no puedo decirte la pagina en donde Arios escribe la traducción de El reto, pero si me mandas un mail, te mandaré el link… ya va por el cuarto capitulo y está bárbaro!!**

**Ahora, dejando los saludos… les dejo el capitulo... Espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 27 **

**La fiesta de aniversario**

El evento más importante que había en la madriguera ese verano, sin duda era el aniversario de casados de los señores Weasley. 27 años… y esos solo eran los años de casados… si contaban los años que estaban juntos, la cifra subiría a 30. Por supuesto que todos sus hijos estaban orgullosos de tener unos padres como ellos. El señor y la señora Weasley, habían sido los mejores padres del mundo… y sus hijos para compensarlos por tanto sacrificio, habían decidido hacer una fiesta sorpresa… Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas a todos los amigos… Hermione había peleado con Ron, porque el pelirrojo con su tan mala caligrafía y horrores de ortografía, había arruinado casi la mitad de las tarjetas… para suerte de ellos, la castaña sabía como arreglar los desbarajustes causados por su novio.

Serían cerca de 100 personas, los que vendrían… Se corría el rumor de que Percy vendría acompañado del mismísimo Ministro de magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. Eso tenía a los muchachos algo frenéticos… La casa debía quedar en óptimas condiciones.

Pero la que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso de proporción mundial, era una pelirroja que se había empecinado en hacer la comida… Todo estaba tranquilo para ella, porque pensaba que a la fiesta solo vendrían algunos amigos… pero cuando Hermione le dijo que vendrían la insignificante cantidad de 100 personas, debieron asistirla entre todos los hermanos. Gritó, pataleó, dijo unas cuantas palabras irrepetibles, y desapareció de la vista de todos para sumergirse en un libro de cocina.

Para Harry, este tipo de eventos era algo inusual en su vida, así que decidió disfrutarlo de la mejor manera… y que mejor manera de disfrutarlo, que solo observar a su adorada pelirroja. Sonrió con ternura al verla tan nerviosa, haciendo los preparativos de la fiesta… pero a la hora, decidió que no podía verla tan histérica… Así que una vez que desgnomizó el patio, y colaboró con los hermanos para la colocación de una gran carpa, donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo, decidió ayudarla. Entró despacio a la cocina… Ginny estaba absorta pelando unas patatas… tanto, que no lo escuchó acercarse. Harry la observó un segundo mientras trabajaba. Sus manos eran tan rápidas con el cuchillo, que hasta sintió pena por la patata. Tenía el rostro con gotas de sudor, y un mechón rojo le molestaba en la cara… eso lo dedujo porque Ginny lo sopló al menos cinco veces, antes de gritar exasperada porque no podía dominarlo. El sonrió, y sin mediar palabra, tomó el mechón rebelde y lo pasó suavemente detrás de su oreja. Ella giró la cabeza, sorprendida y vio esos intensos ojos verdes… casi se corta el dedo de la impresión.

- Harry… - sonrió, mostrándole la dentadura perfecta y Harry solo atinó a tragar saliva. – me asustaste!

- Tu me asustas!! – dijo él. Ella se dio vuelta para seguir pelando las patatas – Por la forma en que tomas el cuchillo. Merlín, mujer! Que culpa tiene la patata!! – Ella rió.

- Disculpa… Yo no tengo la culpa de que los idiotas de mis hermanos hayan invitado a medio mundo mágico!! – bufó. – y solo se les ha ocurrido decírmelo esta mañana!!

- Cariño… – ella lo miró sorprendida – digo… cariño de hijos… eso es lo… que tienen... tus hermanos. – dijo suspirando.

- Pensé que me decías cariño a mí… – dijo ella y sonrió con picardía.

- Quieres que te lo diga? – dijo él, acercándose.

- Recuerda que tengo novio… - dijo ella serena.

- Si, de eso no podría olvidarme nunca… - murmuró entre dientes.

- Oh, Harry!! – dijo alarmada, haciéndolo sobresaltar – Yo no creo que pueda!! Mira, estamos casi en la hora y yo… no sé!! Estoy con la mitad de las cosas por hacer!! Y estas malditas patatas que no se terminan nunca de pelar!!

- Cálmate – dijo sereno, haciéndole un suave masaje en los hombros – si te pones nerviosa, las cosas empeoran… deja que te ayude.

- Si, tu? – dijo incrédula.

- A diferencia de ti… - dijo, sacando su varita – yo puedo hacer magia!! Solo dime el hechizo para que esas patatas se pelen solas… y luego dime que otras verduras puedes pelar, así te ocupas de otras cosas!! – ella lo miró sonriendo.

- Oh Harry! te adoro, sabes? – dijo y se abrazó al joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry se sintió morir. – bien mi madre tiene por aquí el libro donde dice el hechizo para pelar… déjame que lo busque. - Ella salió de la cocina y Harry quedó allí medio atontado por el beso, y las palabras de la pelirroja. – aquí está!!

- Si… -dijo tranquilo. Ginny le enseñó el hechizo y la manera de mover la varita.

Al cabo de una hora, las papas estaban peladas al igual que cualquier otra verdura que necesitara quitársele la cáscara o la piel… pero la comida no había logrado tomar forma... Ginny había cambiado los gritos, por el llanto. Harry que tenía cáscaras de patatas hasta en el pelo, debido a que no dominaba con exactitud el hechizo, se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda… apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja y le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

- Tranquila… - Ginny suspiró y apoyó su sien, en la del joven. – Respira profundo… si te desesperas…

- Ya lo sé! – dijo enojada.

- No te enojes conmigo… - dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – yo no tengo la culpa de nada…

- Lo sé – se dio vuelta y se abrazó a Harry.- Pero no quiero defraudar a mis padres… mira que vendrán 100 invitados y yo solo tengo una montaña de patatas peladas y crudas!! – él la abrazó fuerte y sonrió.

- Ya veremos que podemos hacer…

- Pero Harry! – dijo separándose – yo… los invitados vendrán dentro de cuatro horas!! Y mírame, tengo restos de patatas hasta en las orejas… yo debo arreglarme... debo estar bonita!!

- Tu eres bonita… eres hermosa, y no necesitas arreglarte mucho…

- Pero…

- Pero nada… - le dio un beso en la mejilla de nuevo – Será mejor que te des un baño… te pongas un bonito vestido… y te arregles ese precioso cabello que tienes… No te maquilles, así al natural eres hermosa – ella se ruborizó – Ernie debe encontrarte bonita.

- Ernie? – dijo ella embobada en esos ojos. _"Idiota, me vestiré y arreglaré solo para ti"_ – ah… si, Ernie… Ernie!!

- Si… Ernie – dijo con rabia – Ve, y yo me ocuparé de ver como podemos arreglar esto, si?

- Estás seguro? – dijo dudando.

- Ey… no en vano soy "El niño que vivió!" – Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Presumido!! – lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – aun, si viene Ernie… si me sacas de este apuro, te juro que bailaré, una canción contigo… la que tu quieras…

- Entonces… - le tomó la mano, y la besó. Ella suspiró – Me prometes bailar conmigo la canción principal?... la que bailen tus padres?

- Eh… si claro… que sean varias canciones… que te parece? – _"Que te parece si ahogo a Ernie en el estanque, para que esta noche seas solo mía?"_ Pensó Harry, pero mejor se quedó callado.

- Me parece estupendo… ahora vete a arreglar… los invitados llegarán de un momento a otro y tu debes, junto a tus hermanos recibirlos…

- Gracias Harry… eres el mejor!! – y se separó del joven para salir a los saltitos, y perderse en los pisos superiores por la escalera.

- Como te amo, preciosa… – dijo en un suspiro, y desapareció.

Al punto para las siete, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, y Ginny comenzó a sentir como algo áspero y de dimensiones increíbles, subía desde su estómago hasta el tubo digestivo… y bajaba, para volver a subir… Tenía los nervios de punta, debido a que Harry había desaparecido, y no había señales de él. Lo peor era que sus hermanos habían pasado tres veces por su habitación, preguntándole si ya todo el banquete estaba preparado, a lo que ella solo asentía tímidamente.

Se había dado un baño, y puesto un vestido color marfil, con breteles finos, en cuya falda, tenía unas flores rojas. Se peinó con una especie de media cola, y poco maquillaje. Completaba el atuendo unos zapatos de tacón rojos. Se miró al espejo minuciosamente y se convenció de que estaba bien… Se preguntó _"que se pondría Harry… Túnica? Vendría vestido a la usanza de los muggles?... A donde diablos se habrá ido? Vendrá con esa rubia que dice Ron? Ojala no venga Ernie!!"_ De pronto sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta… Ella dijo adelante, y su madre apareció vestida espectacularmente. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de seda, color verde esmeralda.

- Mamá!! Dijo ella sorprendida. Nunca había visto a su madre tan elegante. – Estás hermosa!! – y se abrazó a Molly.

- Oh, mi niña! y mira quien lo dice!! – dijo apartándose para mirar a su hija de arriba abajo – Muchos jóvenes quedarán locos al verte!!

- Solo espero que uno solo quede loco!! – rieron.

- Hija!! – se abrazó emocionada – no sabes la felicidad que me ha dado… ver todo lo que han hecho por nosotros… hoy.

- Mami – dijo ella sonriendo – no es nada, comparado con todo lo que has hecho tu y papá por nosotros todos estos años… Es apenas una pequeña compensación a tanto amor.

- Te quiero tanto mi niña!!

- Yo también pero… - bajó la mirada- yo…

- Y el banquete ha quedado de maravilla!! – dijo Molly emocionada

- Que? – dijo abriendo sus ojos.

- El banquete!! – Sonrió – Harry me acaba de decir que todo ha sido mérito tuyo!!

- Harry? Cuando…

- Apenas un ratito antes de subir a verte… cuando llegamos!! – Mas abrazos – él me dijo que estaba orgulloso de ti, por como te manejaste cuando la situación estaba… algo complicada.

- Qué? Pero si yo… mamá, Harry se fue esta tarde y… yo… no …

- Pero los refrigerios que sirven los elfos…

- Los el… los elfos? Solo estaba Dobby!!- dijo sin comprender.

- Pero hay al menos cuarenta Elfos sirviendo bebidas!! Y mira que hay tanta gente!! Estoy tan feliz!!! Ahora te dejo… voy a recibir a los invitados… vendrá Scrimgeour!! – y la dejó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

- Harry Potter!! Eres el chico mas…encantador de todo el universo!! – Dijo sonriente – No en vano te amo tanto!! – se acomodó el cabello, se puso unas gotas de perfume y bajó hacia la fiesta.

Cuando llegó a la sala, escuchó los acordes de la banda, contratada por los gemelos que tocaba en el jardín. Llegó a la puerta y lo vio. Estaba tan encantador como siempre. No tenía puesta una túnica… _"gracias Merlín!!"_, pensó ella. Harry había decidido ponerse una camisa verde musgo, y un pantalón negro. Su cabello igual de rebelde. El sonrió y se acercó lentamente, mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella lo miraba intensamente.

- Estás… increíble, princesa!! – solo dijo. Ella murió de amor – Me permite señorita? – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

- Con todo gusto caballero! –tomó su brazo y juntos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

- Me tomaré el atrevimiento de ser tu compañero hasta que venga tu novio… si no te molesta.

- Creo que no vendrá… – dijo ella. "_Súper_" pensó él. – de todas maneras… recuerda que te debo varios bailes, porque me salvaste del desastre culinario.

- No creo…

- Creo que piensas que soy una pésima cocinera… - dijo ella suspirando.

- No lo pienso, ni lo creo… -ella lo miró – Solo que cualquiera, colapsaría, cocinando para cien personas… creo que tus hermanos no debieron dejarte esa responsabilidad. – _"me lo como, me lo como!!" _pensaba Ginny, al escuchar como Harry la disculpaba por tamaño desastre.

- Yo habría podido hacerlo, si sólo hubieran sido…

- Lo sé, princesa… - dijo sonriendo – Pero ellos no tuvieron en cuenta avisarte con tiempo que invitaron a gente insospechada… a ellos solo les quedó la parte mas fácil… y te dejaron con todo lo peor a ti.

- Que tierno eres Harry!!- dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del joven antes de entrar a la carpa.- Cómo hiciste para salvarme?

- Le pregunté a Dobby, quién tendría la cantidad de elfos suficientes para alimentar a un batallón… y entonces él me dijo que en el único lugar que había elfos para hacer una cena, para cien… era en…

- Hogwarts?

- Aja!! – dijo sonriendo- Hablé con McGonagall y ella aceptó… y alquilé los elfos a la escuela.

- Pero tú… es un gasto…

- Solo me cobraron veinte galeones!! – dijo sonriendo. Y la comida corría por parte de ellos. Habrá alimento hasta que el último comensal se haya ido… y el pastel, es espectacular!!

- Eres un encanto Harry… - lo miró- la mujer que se case contigo se sacará la lotería cuando te tenga!!- Pero Harry no pudo contestarle que la única mujer que podía tenerlo era ella… y mas afortunado seria él de tener a tan increíble mujer… Llegaron al salón, y allí vio con una tremenda desazón, que Ginny era tomada del brazo por un joven alto, de cabellos oscuros… Su novio, Ernie McMillan… y la separaba de su lado.

La fiesta estuvo un poco entretenida para Harry, porque los gemelos se la pasaron haciendo bromas, y charlando de Quiddich. A la hora del banquete, se sentó cerca de Hermione y Ron, pero alejados de Ginny y su novio. Si bien, Ernie no era un mal chico, a él le caía de la patada… Y los momentos que peor lo pasaba, era cuando el joven McMillan se empecinaba en darle alimentos a Ginny en la boca. Y al parecer los hermanos de la pelirroja hacían causa común con Harry, porque cada vez que esto pasaba, chasqueaban la lengua y miraban con desaprobación a su hermana. Harry se pasó todo el tiempo mirando a la pareja. Y se mortificaba cada vez mas, cuando él le susurraba cosas al oído a Ginny y esta sonreía cómplice… Según Harry, la pelirroja estaba disfrutando la velada con su novio… Para desazón del joven Potter, se convenció de que ella realmente lo había olvidado. Solo bastaba verlos para darse cuenta de esa cruel realidad…

Después de cenar, las mesas desaparecieron para dar comienzo al baile. Aunque nadie bailó de buenas a primeras… hubo un momento en que todos los comensales se reunieron en pequeños grupos para charlar. Harry se acercó al grupo de los gemelos, junto con Ron y Hermione. Ginny se fue con Ernie hacia el grupo donde estaba Percy y el Ministro, con otros funcionarios del gobierno mágico. Molly y Arthur, se paseaban entre los diferentes grupos agradeciendo la presencia en su fiesta. Tonks y Remus, muy elegantes se agruparon con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

- Habrá fuegos artificiales George? – preguntó Hermione, abrazada a Ron.

- Pues… creo que si – dijo él, mirando a su hermano gemelo y sonriendo con picardía.

- Qué están tramando ustedes dos? – dijo Harry, bebiendo un trago de hidromiel.

- Mi querido Harry… que haces con esa bebida de niños? – dijo Fred – Has probado el Whisky de fuego?

- Eh… no – dijo dubitativo.

- Deberías – dijo Ron sonriente – Aunque el primer trago pareciera que te quema las tripas! – sus hermanos rieron.

- Bueno… pero no creo que esta noche deba probarlo – dijo mirando hacia donde estaba el grupo del ministerio. – como estoy de ánimos, de seguro me emborracho y doy la nota!! – mas risas.

- Por que tendrías que emborracharte, amigo? – dijo George. Harry miró a Ginny.

- Pues… esa es la única razón – y señaló a la pareja.

- No te vuelvas loco… - dijo solemne Fred – pero tampoco deberías desaprovechar lo que la fama te da Harry – él miró a Fred sin entender…

- Hay muchas mujeres, y no solo jovencitas, que darían una montaña de galeones porque tu les dirigieras la palabra!! – los gemelos rieron – ni que hablar si tu te decidieras a…

- Basta ustedes dos!! – dijo Hermione, enojada – Harry no hará eso… se mantendrá fiel a…

- A quién? – dijo él tranquilo – no tengo que guardarle mi fidelidad a nadie… aunque… - miró a su pelirroja – no podría estar con otra… - suspiró.

- Vámonos… hay unas pollitas allí, que requieren nuestra atención hermano – dijo George, dándole una palmada a Fred – Harry es un caso perdido. – se fueron dejando al trío.

Dos horas después, la pista estaba repleta de gente, disfrutando de la música que tocaba la banda. Hermione y Ron, habían sido una de las primeras parejas que se atrevieron a bailar. Bill y Fleur, estaban también… y Harry vio con alegría que Remus, estaba divirtiéndose con una bromista Tonks. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en la zona de las mesas… y allí la vio. Sentada en una silla, apoyando los codos en la mesa, tomándose la cara, y seria. Con la vista recorrió el lugar y vio que Ernie McMillan, estaba muy entretenido, conversando con Percy, y el ministro de magia. Decidió que era momento de actuar… algo muy en su interior lo convencía de que aun no todo estaba perdido…

Ginny estaba más que aburrida… Ernie, estaba enfrascado en una conversación muy importante con su hermano Percy, sobre leyes, al igual que el ministro y otros estirados como ellos. Y como para Ginny, todas las conversaciones en las que estuviera inmiscuido su hermano, eran un completo fastidio, se separó del grupo y se fue a sentar en una mesa. _"Para estar aguantando los divagues de mi hermano y Ernie, prefiero aburrirme sola_" Pensaba la chica_. "para colmo, Harry ni se me acerca!"._ _"Está muy equivocado si piensa que voy a buscarlo!!"_ Cerró los ojos un instante y amagó un bostezo.

- Te molesto? – dijo una voz masculina, que casi hizo a Ginny tragarse un insecto.

- Harry!! – dijo sorprendida – Qué milagro!!

- Perdona, es que… te vi ocupada con Ernie, y…

- Si – ambos miraron a la zona donde estaba Ernie – pero para Ernie, en estos momentos es más importante conversar con mi hermano de leyes, que estar conmigo – dijo en un falso fastidio. – Y tu?

- Bueno… - se sentó – he tenido que aguantar las constantes indirectas de tus hermanos Fred y George, de que debería aprovechar mi fama para conquistar chicas – ella chasqueó la lengua, y muy íntimamente pensó lanzarle un mocomurcielago a sus hermanos – y a Ron y Hermione, con sus besuqueos – sonrieron – Al menos ahora me dejaron y se fueron a besuquear lejos de mi!! – mas risas.

- Tienes envidia de ellos? – él la miró, y miró sus labios.

- Si – dijo tranquilo y miró hacia la barra de las bebidas. – tienes sed?

- Ahora que lo dices, muero por una cerveza de mantequilla!! – El se levantó y le tomó la mano, haciendo que Ginny se levantara.

- Bien… mi querida princesa, me harías el honor?

- Con todo gusto caballero – Caminaron lentamente hacia el bar. Allí un elfo les dio unas cervezas.

- Te importaría ir a caminar por… el jardín? – dijo él llevándose la botella a la boca y tomando un trago de cerveza.

- Claro que no – dijo ella en un tono agudo de voz. Salieron de la carpa y se dirigieron hacia el estanque… El agua estaba serena, Caminaron por el muelle de madera, y se sentaron en el borde. La música de la fiesta llegaba hasta allí. La noche estaba estrellada, y la luna iluminaba tenuemente el espejo de agua. – Es una noche muy bonita – dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio impuesto por ambos. – no te parece?

- Si – dijo él mirando hacia el cielo. Ella miró al joven. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su cabellera y en su rostro dándole un aura especial. Suspiró extasiada. – Aunque un poco fresca… – la miró – no tienes frío?

- Un poco – dijo ella. Con un suave movimiento, él pasó su brazo alrededor de la pelirroja y la abrazó. Ginny ya no tendría problemas con el frío. El calor que Harry le estaba haciendo sentir, era increíble.

- Mejor así? – dijo él en tono entre protector y sensual. _"Ya lo creo!"_ pensó la chica.

- Si… - dijo colorada. – Realmente te agradezco que me hayas ayudado Harry… El banquete quedó, espectacular… mis padres, están tan felices…

- No están felices por la fiesta sabes? – a lo lejos comenzó a sonar una canción muy romántica… Ginny la conocía. Su madre le había dicho que esa canción fue la primera que ella y Arthur habían bailado como marido y mujer… - Están felices por los magníficos hijos que tienen.

- Eres muy tierno… -él se separó y se levantó sonriente.

- Lo que me recuerda… que tienes una deuda conmigo!

- Qué? – dijo ella intrigada.

- Bueno… te salvé de tu incursión culinaria… y me prometiste bailar…

- Pero…

- Pero nada – le ofreció la mano y ella se levantó grácilmente – Está sonando la canción de tus padres…. Y te dije que bailaría la primera canción de tus padres contigo…. – la miró – no me dejarás plantado no?

- Sé pagar una deuda, Potter!! – dijo ella. El tomó una mano de la pelirroja y su otra mano se posó en la cintura de la chica. La mano restante de Ginny fue a parar delicadamente en el hombro del joven… y comenzaron a moverse lentamente…

_**Only you**_

_**(solo tu)**_

_**can make this world seem right**_

_**(Puedes hacer que este mundo sea correcto)  
(Only you)**_

_**can make the darkness bright**_

_**(Puedes hacer que la oscuridad brille)  
only you and you alone can thrill me like you do**_

_**(Solo tu, y solamente tu puedes emocionarme como lo haces)  
and fill my heart with love for only you**_

_**(Y llenar mi corazón con amor, solo pará ti)**_

Ginny miró a Harry a los ojos. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos… Y de dio cuenta que si él quería bailar particularmente esa canción, era porque para él tenía un significado especial. Se soltó de su mano y pasó sus delgados brazos por el cuello del joven. El la tomó de la cintura, pero no la apretó a su cuerpo. Estaba conciente de que aun no era el momento. Y siguió bailando, aunque ahora era más difícil, porque el perfume a jazmines le inundaba el alma.

_**Only you**_

_**(Solo Tu)**_

_**can make this change in me**_

_**(Puedes hacer este cambio en mi)  
for it's true, you are my destiny**_

_**Es verdad, tu eres mi destino)  
when you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do**_

_**(Cuando sostienes mi mano, entiendo la magia que haces)  
you're my dream come true, my one and only you**_

_**(Tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad, mi unico y solo tu)**_

Ginny, después de estar obnubilada, y escuchar la letra de la canción atentamente, levantó su cabeza que estaba apoyada en el pecho de Harry, pará mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. El hizo lo mismo. Quedaron conectados así, sin decir nada. Ese era el momento, pensó Harry y sin mediar palabra alguna, la apretó a su cuerpo. Ella suspiró profundamente… ninguno de los dos podía decir nada… A estas alturas los pies se movían solos… ya no eran concientes de que estaban bailando. Solo se miraban a los ojos…. Eso para ellos era suficiente.

_**Only you**_

_**(Solo tu)**_

_**can make this change in me**_

_**(Puedes hacer este cambio en mi)  
for it's true, you are my destiny**_

_**Es cierto, tu eres mi destino)  
when you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do**_

_**(Cuando sostienes mi mano, entiendo la magia que haces  
you're my dream come true, my one and only you**_

_**(Tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad, mi unico, y solo tu)**_

_**( the one and only you)**_

_**La única… solo tu)**_

La música terminó, y recién entonces Ginny cayó… Harry le había pedido bailar esa canción especial… y se sorprendió al notar que él sabía que era la de sus padres…

- Cómo lo sabias? – dijo separándose del joven… a lo lejos se escuchaba a la señora Weasley hablando a los invitados

- Qué? – dijo Harry saliendo de ese momento soñado.

- Como sabías que esa canción era… la que… mis padres…

- Ah… - dijo sereno – Bueno… estuve presente cuando Fred y George le dijeron a la banda la lista de canciones especiales para el baile… y bueno, ellos dijeron que esa canción… de un grupo muggle, fue muy especial para tus padres…

- Si – dijo mirándolo a los ojos…- es una canción muy especial…

- Ya lo creo… - dijo él acercándose en un susurro. – la letra dice muchas verdades… no crees? – ella asintió – Es como si estuviera destinada para que cualquier chico se dé cuenta de cuánto amor puede tener por una chica especial… – la miró a los ojos y mojó sensualmente sus labios. Ginny sabía que significaba ese movimiento en Harry. Ella estaba a punto de sucumbir… pero se separó de golpe y miró hacia la fiesta.

- Será mejor que volvamos no? – dijo nerviosa.

- No – dijo él, serio.

- Que? – dijo ella sin poder creer, lo que acababa de oír. Se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Podía sentir su corazón querer salirse del pecho… pensaba que había llegado el momento… él se declararía y por fin estarían juntos… respiró entrecortadamente y levantó la cabeza esperando la frase que más esperaba escuchar en su vida.

- Que aún te falta otra canción… - _"Aghhh eres un idiota Harry Potter, pedazo de alcornoque, desgraciado de m…"_ pensó ella en una fracción de segundo.

- Ah… bueno, pero mejor vamos a bailarla al salón… -dijo ella y sin atreverse a mirarlo, se encaminó hacia la carpa. Harry, algo fastidiado la siguió sin dirigirle la palabra_."Realmente estuvo bueno lo tuyo Potter"_ se dijo a si mismo. _"era el momento perfecto… y tu como siempre tenías que arruinarlo diciendo la primera estupidez que se te ocurre!!Orden de Merlín primera clase, por ser un reverendo pelotudo."_ Cuando llegaron al salón, no se dieron cuenta que fueron el blanco de varias miradas… La familia Weasley a pleno esperaba la confirmación de sus deseos. Remus y Tonks, esperaban que hubiera un adelanto en esa relación, pero al ver la cara de espanto de Ginny y la de rabia de Harry, se dieron cuenta que eso iba para largo. Suspiraron resignados y siguieron en lo suyo.

- Ginevra – dijo la voz solemne de Ernie – me preguntaba donde te habías metido, cariño! – dijo dándole un beso en la mano. Harry chasqueó la lengua.

- Pues… ya ves… – dijo colorada - Harry me invitó a caminar…

- Y para qué? – dijo Ernie.

- Para que crees Ernie? – dijo molesto Harry – si la invité a caminar… pues para caminar!!

- Ya lo sé…

- Pues no lo parece!!

- Cálmense los dos – dijo Ginny – estamos siendo el espectáculo de la fiesta.

- Lo siento Ginny, pero este idiota…

- Ey, respeta Potter!!

- Mira… para respetar…

- Harry, basta!! – dijo Ginny enérgica.

- Estás de su parte? – dijo Harry dolido.

- Es mi novio, no? – dijo ella y luego se arrepintió al ver la cara de Harry. Eso para Harry fue un golpe bajo.

- Bien… Si es así la cuestión… quédate con tu "novio"!! – dijo y caminó hacia el bar. Ginny se quedó un instante y miró a Ernie.

- Harry espera… por favor… No quise decir…- Pero él ya se había escabullido por el salón. Se sintió una tonta.

- Tengo que irme Ginny – dijo el joven.

- Qué? te hiciste el ofendido y me hiciste enojar con Harry para decirme que te vas? – y lo dijo en voz alta. A estas alturas todos estaban viendo la riña de "Novios de Ginny y Ernie" – es que tu…

- Lo lamento! – dijo él – yo no tengo la culpa de que Harry sea un petardo, que se acciona y explota al menor movimiento! – bufó – Despídeme de tus padres por favor… - le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la carpa. Ginny se quedó con los puños cerrados. Tenía ganas de mandarle a Ernie el peor hechizo mocomurcielago. Le había arruinado el momento con Harry y luego se iba!! Se encaminó hacia el bar… al menos iba a arreglar las cosas con Harry.

Le dolió que se lo recalcara… y más que lo mirara de esa manera… de la manera que le hacía entender a Harry que ya no tenía oportunidades en el corazón de Ginny. Tomó un pequeño vasito con una medida de Whisky de fuego y lo vació de un trago. _"Diablos!! Ron tenía razón!! Esto quema como el maldito infierno!!" _Cerró los ojos para que algunas lágrimas no se escaparan de lo fuerte que era la bebida. Una suave mano trató de tomar el vaso. El abrió los ojos y la miró. Estaba sonriéndole tan calidamente. _"Demonios esa mirada y esa sonrisa, me queman las tripas mas que este maldito Whisky!"_ Pensó embobado.

- Harry… - él le quitó la mano.

- Qué pasó – la miró – te dejo plantada tu noviecito que ahora vienes a buscar mi compañía? – ella sintió que sus ojos se aguaban. Al parecer Harry se dio cuenta de lo dura de sus palabras, porque instantes después de decirlas, ablandó su mirada esmeralda – lo siento… perdóname, no quise decirte eso…

- Está bien – dijo ella, bajando la mirada – si no quieres que te pida disculpas… mejor me voy…

- No! – dijo – espera! Yo he sido un tonto… lo siento, no quiero que pienses que…

- Solo vine a decirte que… siento haberte dicho eso en frente de Ernie… y… aun queda otra canción para bailar… Pero ahora están las más movidas – ella le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. El sonrió divertido. Ella lo calmada en dos segundos.

- Si estás dispuesta a perder un pie en el intento… – rieron – te invito a bailar.

- Acepto el desafío – dijo en una voz cantarina y los dos tomados de la mano, partieron hacia la pista.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… se que todos esperaban la partuza que les prometí, pero seamos honestos la partuza tiene que ver con una orgía, y no creo que alguno de los personajes se preste para el sexo grupal… Otros pedían acción, pues no en este capitulo!! Pero a no desesperar… la noche es larga y la fiesta aun no ha terminado!! Esperen y verán!!

La canción es una vieja canción de los años cincuenta… la elegí, porque haciendo cuentas, podría ser una canción escuchada por los señores Weasley, el día de su boda… En realidad en ningún lado dicen que día se casaron y que año, pero sacando cuentas… y sabiendo el año de nacimiento de Bill (marzo de 1971) me dije que ellos se habían casado entre 1969 y 1970, recuerden que se escaparon para hacerlo… haciendo esas deducciones, escribí este capitulo.. si he incurrido en algún error, perdonen… solo es ficción!

Estoy releyendo un libro de Sábato "El túnel", y allí leí, en algún párrafo que las historias lineales tienden a ser aburridas… creo que en algún lugar de mi mente quedó gravada esa frase, porque como ya han visto, estaba todo para que se declararan mutuo amor… pero no pasó. Sorry, para los que ya querían verlos juntos… pero que quieren? Soy una vueltera confesa!!

Dejen reviews, y opiniones al respecto!!

Saludos Silvia


	28. Sueños tan reales

**Hola! como están!! Espero que bien… yo aquí con mi mamá algo enferma, hecho que ha pospuesto la publicación de mi fallido one shot (Y digo fallido porque tendrá tres capítulos), espero me disculpen de verdad.**

**Gracias por tantos reviews… y Guillermo… Si, Ginny es una histérica, y agregando algo, es una adolescente histérica. **

**Si pasaron a ver mi otro fic que comencé en Amortentia, les agradezco los reviews… tienen capitulos cortos, no es tan bueno, pero se deja leer. **

**Ahora, los dejo con otro de mis capítulos surrealistas… espero que les guste.**

**El dato del cumpleaños de Bill esta en el diccionario. Org… Allí dice que el mayor de los Weasley nació en marzo, no recuerdo bien el día, de 1971… es decir que Bill cumpliría este año, 36 añitos… verifiquen el dato y si me equivoqué, ups… I did it again!! (Que le pasa a la loca de Britney? Pensé que solo a mi me había dado la locura… pero ahora veo que somos dos! ja ja)**

**Capitulo 28**

**Sueños tan reales…**

Las dos de la mañana y ninguno de los comensales tenía intenciones de terminar la fiesta. Todos estaban divirtiéndose, charlando, bailando y los menos, bebiendo y riéndose de cualquier cosa. Los padres de Ginny eran los más divertidos. No pararon un instante de bailar y de hacerse arrumacos, felices de la vida. A pesar de haber tenido miles de infortunios, la vida les había dado lo mejor, sus hijos, y con ellos sentirse las personas mas ricas del universo.

Harry y Ginny también bailaron. Desde canciones donde daban enredadas vueltas alrededor de la pista, o saltos enérgicos que despertaban las risas de ambos, y el sudor… El rubor vino después de una hora de ritmos movedizos, cuando los músicos por arte de magia se vistieron con sombreros típicos mexicanos y tocaron una canción, parecida a un bolero… donde se hablaba de la pena de amor del cantante. Harry la acercó lentamente y la apretó a su cuerpo… Conocía la canción, y pidió expresamente a los músicos que la cantaran… la había escuchado en la radio mágica de Tonks.

Ginny solo se dejó llevar, perdida en los ojos de Harry, que no dejaba de mirarla…

**_Que triste es no tenerte…_**

**_junto a mí lado,_**

**_besar tus labios…_**

**_Que triste es no poder tocar tu piel,_**

**_acariciarte y abrazarte pero muy fuerte._**

**_Vivir a plenitud este romance,_**

**_y otra vez escuchar tu voz gritarme "te amo."_**

Las manos de Harry rozaron sensualmente la espalda de Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Solo atinó a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Harry y aspirar su perfume tan varonil… que despertaba todos sus sentidos.

**_Yo solo sé,_**

**_que esta noche,_**

**_te extraño tanto y no sabes,_**

**_lo que yo, sufro por tu querer. _**

**_He tratado de enterrar mis emociones, _**

**_y no logro continuar engañándome,_**

**_es inútil, el seguir negando que te amo…_**

Harry solo bajo lentamente la cabeza hasta apoyarla en su hombro desnudo… fueron segundos, pero rozar con los labios esa seda, que parecía su piel… se enderezó rápidamente… no quería quedar tan evidencia… Sabía que habia muchos Weasley cerca…

_**Es inútil el seguir negando, que te amo…**_

**_Dentro crece cada día más,_**

**_la pasión que siento por ti._**

_**Ninguna se puede igualar**_

**_al bello recuerdo que vive en mi…._**

La miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos … ella le correspondió a esa mirada y suspiró profundamente.

_**Yo solo sé **_

_**Que esta noche…**_

**_Te extraño tanto y no sabes lo que yo,_**

**_sufro por no tener tu amor…_**

Y ya estaban a punto de fundirse en un beso… uno que demostrara cuan sedientos estaban uno de la boca del otro, cuando….a la pelirroja se le rompió el tacón del zapato y fue atrapada por Harry, salvándola de caer al piso. Aun aturdido por el emocionante momento vivido, Harry la ayudó a sentarse en una silla, y sacando su varita, reparó el zapato… no sin antes, tardarse un momento, rozando suavemente la piel de la pierna de Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja, sintiera un fuego dentro de su ser que no podía detener y que se evidenciaba en su cara colorada. Harry la miró a los ojos y sonrió, soltando su pie, y haciendo que la muchacha resoplara de fastidio. Minutos después, Ron lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al bar, donde la mayoría de los Weasley y otros jóvenes estaban haciendo una competencia de bebidas. Ginny miró a su hermano con ganas de matarlo por arruinarle el momento. Al segundo Hermione se sentó a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

- Problemas en el paraíso cuñada? – dijo la pelirroja. Hermione Bufó.

- Tu hermano!! – dijo y chasqueó la lengua – le parece mas divertido ver a Fred, competir con George y ver cual de los dos cae primero redondo al piso de borracho, que estar conmigo!!

- Ha estado contigo mucho tiempo… déjalo respirar!!

- Mira quien lo dice! – chilló la castaña – tu, teniendo novio, no te has soltado del cuello de Harry ni un instante, después que se fuera Ernie!!

- Y a ti que te importa? – dijo simulando enojo.

- Vi como te tocaba el pie… - dijo ella burlona.

- Ni me lo hagas acordar… - suspiró – Hermione… - su cuñada la miró. Ginny estaba mirando hacia el bar. – crees que él pensará que soy una… tu sabes, si le digo que quiero dormir con él?

- Ginny…

- No puedo soportar tenerlo tan cerca… - sus ojos se aguaron – Quiero estar con él. – la miró.

- Pero… eso supondría que el plan se va al diablo… y por lo que veo tu quieres seguir con esa estupidez de hacerlo sufrir…

- Si… pero tengo que luchar… no pensar tanto en estar juntos… pero no puedo lograrlo… en realidad no quiero… crees que si se emborracha, podría convencerlo mañana de que solo fue su imaginación? – preguntó a su amiga con la cara roja de vergüenza.

- No seas boba!! – rio – No se puede estar tan borracho para estar con alguien y no darse cuenta… eso solo pasa en las películas muggles… - la pelirroja suspiró.

- Si existiera algo… - miró hacia el bar nuevamente, donde Harry y Ron animaban divertidos a Fred, que se tomaba su sexto vaso de Whisky de fuego – que me haga poder estar con él… y que luego lo confunda…

- Existe – dijo Hermione y tomó un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Qué?

- Que existe un conjuro…- la miró – mejor no te lo digo…

- Anda, lo dijiste, ahora no te quedes a la mitad de la frase!!

- En realidad es un hechizo… y luego debes decir unas palabras con amor… que salgan de tu corazón… El creerá que… todo lo que pase, ha sido un sueño… - la miró - pero no creo que deba decírtelo….

- Dime como debo hacer… y te juro que te ganarás el cielo… - dijo con ojos suplicante.

- Estás conciente que si tu hermano se entera que yo te estoy dando ideas para pasar la noche con Harry, me matará?

- Estás conciente que si no me dices como hacer ese hechizo, yo te matare?

- Bien… te lo diré… debes tomar tu varita y decir "_Sómnus encantáre"_ y ya está… él pensara que está soñando… y luego podrás… tu sabes…

- Solo eso? – dijo sonriendo. Hermione asintió.

- Pero debes tener cuidado de no quedarte hasta el amanecer… y cuando te despidas, debes cerrar sus ojos y decir unas palabras que salen desde tu corazón y él se dormirá… y tu podrás irte.

- De todas maneras – dijo mirando a Harry triste – no podrá ser…

- Por qué?

- Debo usar la varita no? – la castaña asintió – aun no soy mayor de edad… te imaginas que estoy con Harry, y de pronto hay una lechuza del ministerio diciéndome que estoy sancionada por usar la magia siendo menor de edad? – Hermione rió, imaginándose la escena.

- No seas tonta! – Ginny la miró - El ministerio detecta la magia, no la varita que la invoca… si tu estás en esta casa, llena de magos mayores de edad, que usan diariamente la magia… crees que ellos se darán cuenta si tu, la usas solo una vez?

- Te quiero Hermione!! – dijo abrazándola.

- Pero solo usala para el encanto y nada mas… - Ginny asintió. – y por Merlín, Ginny, has que Harry tome precauciones… o no sé como podrás convencerlo si te quedas embarazada, de que no fue un sueño!! – y rió burlona, mientras Ginny estaba roja de la vergüenza. – El sabe el hechizo anticonceptivo.

- Si esto sale como lo estoy planeando… te juro Hermione que…

- Solo me contentaré con ser la madrina de tu boda!! – dijo la castaña guiñándole un ojo.

- A todo esto… cómo sabes del hechizo?

- Eh… - dijo colorada – lo leí por ahí…

- Hermione….

- Bueno, Tu sabes que después de estar un tiempo de novios… Ron y yo nos peleamos una semana.

- Si… - Ginny la miró – tu le hiciste creer que soñaba contigo… y lo hicieron?

- Si – dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos de la vergüenza – y lo induje a que me pidiera perdón…

- Y él lo hizo?

- Apenas me vio al día siguiente.

- Eres una… - rieron.

- Chicas!! – dijo Ron interrumpiéndolas – qué es lo divertido?

- Tu y tu cara de borracho – dijo Ginny.

- No ha bebido nada – dijo Harry, defendiendo a su amigo.

- Ay mira Hermy, cómo se defienden los noviecitos!! – dijo burlona, y Hermione largó una carcajada.

- Graciosa – dijo Harry.

- Parece que todos ya se van…

- Si, por mi parte estoy molido!! – dijo Harry – Charlie se quedará a dormir, por lo que Ron dormirá en mi cuarto.

- No! – dijo la pelirroja.

- No, qué? – dijo Harry sin entender por qué la cara de angustia de la pelirroja.

- No creo que se quede… – dijo ella segura.

- El acaba de decirme…

- Bueno, pero al menos deja que duerma en el cuarto con Ron! – dijo Ginny.

- No! – dijo Hermione y se puso colorada.

- Qué les pasa? – dijo Ron, mirando a las chicas.

- Espero que no se quede en tu cuarto! – dijo Hermione y levantó una ceja.

- No te preocupes Hermy – dijo Ron divertido – no se quedará en mi cuarto, y yo no tendré que ir al de Harry – las chicas por razones distintas suspiraron aliviadas – Charlie dormirá en su antiguo cuarto. Bill y Fleur dormirán en el cuarto de los gemelos. Y así no molestan a nadie.

- Y los gemelos? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Crees que esos se quedarán a dormir aquí? – dijo riendo el pelirrojo.

- Creo que seguirán la juerga en otro lado – dijo Harry bostezando – Si me disculpan, me iré a dormir – Saludó a Ron y Hermione y se encaminó hacia la salida de la carpa.

- Harry – dijo una voz que lo hizo darse vuelta y casi chocarse con Ginny. – no te despediste de mi… - él la abrazó.

- Buenas noches, mi querida princesa… ha sido un placer compartir esta fiesta contigo – y le dio un beso en la mejilla, suspirando.

- Te debo un baile, lo recuerdas? – dijo ella sonriendo coqueta. Harry sintió ganas besar esos labios tan provocativos.

- En otra ocasión cumplirás tu promesa, princesa.

- Buenas noches Harry – dijo ella y le dio un beso rozando la comisura de los labios. Harry sintió todos sus músculos tensarse. – que sueñes cosas placenteras… – dijo en un susurro y mirándolo coquetamente, le guiño el ojo y volvió a la mesa con Hermione, dejándolo encendido.

- Merlín!! – dijo suspirando – soñar contigo otra vez… maldición Ginny… lo haces a propósito!! – y maldiciendo su existencia, salió de la carpa y se perdió en la casa.

Se quitó la ropa con desgano. _"Que sueñes cosas placenteras… todo el tiempo sueño cosas placenteras!! Todo el tiempo sueño contigo…"_ suspiró resignado, cuando se puso su vieja camiseta, y sin ponerse el pantalón, solo con sus bóxers negros, se acostó en la cama y apagó la vela. La oscuridad de la habitación fue cómplice de sus pensamientos. _"Ginny… estabas hermosa esta noche… y agradezco que interrumpieras ese baile en el estanque, sino no sé que hubiera pasado… Maldición!! por qué no podrías ser fea, algo loca, o ponerte un collar de corchos de cerveza alrededor del cuello como Luna… sería mas fácil para mi olvidarme de ti… Sé que ahora estás con Ernie… pero sería tan feliz si tan solo pudiera tenerte una vez mas…"_ Suspiró otra vez y se tapó con la fina sabana. La música en el jardín había dejado de sonar… y un murmullo de voces y pasos amortiguados se escuchaban por los pasillos de la casa. Harry se dio cuenta que todos estaban en sus habitaciones… ella también. Sin poder controlar su imaginación, pensó en que ella estaría en frente de su espejo, en su habitación, contemplando su figura… _"Sabiéndose tan hermosa"_ Luego se imaginó que sensualmente bajaba el cierre del vestido, y que este caía, rápidamente a sus pies… suspiró excitado. La vio caminar moviendo sus caderas hasta el borde de la cama ponerse la pequeña remera que usaba para dormir… y quitarse el sostén, haciendo que sus pechos hicieran un movimiento sensual e incitador, al sentirse liberados, que lo hizo exhalar el aire de golpe.. y luego el pequeño short. Que cubriría esas bragas de encaje blanco… _"Ay por Merlín, si sigo pensando exploto!!"_ Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada _"Dame resignación… dame entereza… si sigo viéndola todos los días te juro que me olvidaré que estoy en la casa de Ron… ella me provoca, Merlín, tu lo sabes… Por favor, haz que me duerma… prefiero soñarla y no pensar en lo que está haciendo, porque al menos dormido puedo hacer lo que quiera… despierto cometeré una locura, y no podré perdonármelo nunca"_ Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente varias veces… y así, un poco mas calmado, se durmió.

Ginny estaba nerviosa. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer, estaba fuera de la lógica… pero luego sonrió _"cuando el amor es lógico?"_ Pensó. Se quitó el vestido, tratando de recordar perfectamente el hechizo… Hermione le había enseñado hasta el movimiento de la varita. Como nunca, se puso su camisón de seda, verde esmeralda, cuyo largo daba a la mitad de los muslos. Se soltó el cabello, y lo peinó varias veces… se puso unas gotas de perfume y se miró al espejo. Desde la punta de los pies, hasta la cara… y se detuvo en los ojos "_Ay Ginevra… si que estás loca!! Ruega al cielo porque todo salga como esperas… si mi madre se entera…"_ No quiso pensar más. Si lo hacía, se quedaría en esa habitación y desistiría de cualquier locura que pudiera cometer. Fue hasta su mesita de luz, y tomó la varita _"Espero que Hermione tenga razón con esto de hacer magia sin permiso…"_ y haciendo una floritura desapareció.

Harry dormía plácidamente, cuando Ginny con un imperceptible Crack, apareció en la habitación. La luna iluminaba la estancia, claramente, por lo que no tuvo inconvenientes para llegar a la cama. Lo vio dormir… su rostro estaba sereno _"Maldito… hasta dormido me vuelves loca…"_ suspiró. Lo miró nuevamente y su corazón se paró una décima de segundo… Harry se había movido y su brazo colgaba graciosamente hacia un costado. La pelirroja, conciente que si se quedaba observándolo mas tiempo iba a arruinar todo, trató de aclararse la voz y sin mas dijo el hechizo _"Sómnus encantáre" _y una luz blanquecina iluminó la estancia y le dio de lleno en la frente de Harry, que solo hizo a este fruncir el ceño, y seguir durmiendo… _"bien, paso uno está hecho… ahora solo tengo que… qué diablos tengo que hacer!! Maldición Hermione, no puedo ir a preguntarte porque estás con Ron!! Yo y mis ideas… bueno, piensa tonta!! El hechizo está hecho… no puedes violarlo dormido… entonces debes despertarlo… _respiró profundamente _"okay Ginny, tranquila, como lo despertarías… lo zamarreo y le grito? No, eso no sería sexy… ah… ya se" _Se acercó lentamente a la cara de Harry y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

- Harry… - dijo en un susurro cerca del oído del joven. Este ni se inmuto – Harry, estoy aquí… - El se movió nervioso. Ella se acercó nuevamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios – mi amor… Harry – otro beso.

- Ginny – dijo medio dormido – no me martirices mas… déjame en paz – Ella le sonrió con ternura, y le acarició suavemente el rostro.

- Harry… - le dio otro beso. El abrió los ojos de golpe y al verla se sobresaltó, sentándose rápidamente. Ella lo miró, con una calida sonrisa en los labios – me llamaste?

- Qué? Digo, Ginny estás loca?– dijo en un susurro, mirando hacia la puerta – si saben que estás aquí, me matan!!

- Shhhh – dijo ella poniéndole el dedo índice en sus labios – nadie sabe que estoy aquí… - él la miró sin comprender – nadie… excepto tu…

- Qué quieres decir? – dijo algo aturdido.

- Estoy aquí para ti – lo besó en los labios lentamente. él estuvo tentado de seguir el beso, pero algo lo hizo separarse de la pelirroja.

- No... Ginny no puedo… no podemos – ella lo miró sonriente – sería traicionar la confianza que tus padres…. – volvió a colocar el dedo en los labios. El, al sentir ese contacto los besó suavemente. A pesar de saber que no era lo correcto, no podía dejar de probar esa piel.

- Shhh… no hables, Harry – dijo sonriente – te lo dije, nadie sabe que estoy aquí… vine porque tu me llamaste…

- Yo no…

- Estoy en tus sueños… - la miró abriendo grandes sus ojos verdes – tu quisiste soñar conmigo… y aquí estoy para ti… solo para ti…

- De verdad? – dijo él tratando de relajarse. Ella sonrió asintiendo.

- Aquí soy solo tuya… no existe nadie que nos separe…

- Aquí maté a McMillan… otro de mis sueños, claro! – dijo complacido, acariciando la cara de la chica. Ginny tuvo que hacer fuerzas para no reírse – aquí eres mía?

- Así es… y puedes… - no la dejó continuar. Debía sentir esos labios… como cada noche la soñaba, como la había tenido hace tanto tiempo. Pero ese sueño, para Harry era distinto… Ese beso era tan real. Se sintió complacido de sentir un gemido sensual salir de la boca de la pelirroja e intensificó el beso, metiendo sin pudor la lengua en la boca de la chica… - Harry… - solo pudo decir cuando Harry, dejó los labios para probar su cuello.

- Diablos Ginny… – dijo mientras bajaba el bretel del camisón, de seda, y posaba una de sus manos en un pecho de la chica – no sabes cuanto te deseo…- Bajó la mirada, hacia esa parte de la anatomía femenina que acariciaba. Se sentía tan real… las sensaciones que le causaba el tacto, la piel… era tan distinto a los demás sueños… pero decidió no darle importancia y darle rienda suelta a su apetito sexual. Ginny cerró los ojos, la mano de Harry le provocaba espasmos en todo el cuerpo, y la excitación se intensificó, cuando el posó sus labios, y comenzó a jugar con su lengua en esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo… ella solo atinó a ahogar un gemido.

- Harry… -dijo mirándolo sensualmente. El aun sin soltar su presa, levantó la mirada y la vio sonreír – deberías insonorizar el cuarto, si no quieres que este sueño se convierta en pesadilla. – Soltó el pecho, rápidamente entendiendo las palabras de la chica, y tomó la varita.

_- Insonnorus!_ – dijo rápidamente – donde estaba… - cuando iba a atacar el otro pecho ella lo detuvo. – y ahora qué?

- Olvidas algo importante…

- Que? – dijo desesperado.

- No quiero tener hijos aun…

- Pero si es un sueño…

- Quieres convertirlo en pesadilla?

- Okay – hizo el encanto anticonceptivo y largó la varita al suelo. Quería continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella no lo dejó. Tomo su rostro y lo obligó a mirarla. El levantó sus ojos verdes, y ella sin mediar palabras lo besó… pasando sensualmente su lengua por los labios. Harry gimió, al sentir las manos de Ginny debajo de su camiseta – quítamela – dijo en una voz ronca. Ella obedeció sin rezongar y lo obligó a recostarse. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Harry, haciendo que él emitiera un gemido lastimero – Oh, por favor, no me hagas esto!!

- Te gusta? – dijo ella besando lentamente y pasando su lengua por el torso desnudo.

- Sabes que si… desde la biblioteca, lo recuerdas?

- Como olvidarte Harry… - las uñas de Ginny, recorrieron suavemente el pecho de Harry hasta el borde de los bóxers, haciendo que a Harry se le erizara toda la piel, y logrando que reaccionara. Rápidamente, se sentó para besar a su pelirroja, y la obligó a levantar los brazos. Ella lo miró sonriendo, a lo que él contesto con una sonrisa, y lentamente, rozando con sus dedos el costado de su cuerpo, le fue quitando el camisón, dejándola solo con sus bragas. Se detuvo un instante para contemplar el cuerpo de Ginny. Ella se sintió cohibida, ante esa mirada.

- Eres hermosa, princesa… y solo mía, verdad?

- Solo tuya Harry… - él acercó su rostro a los pechos y le dio suaves besos en el valle que los separaba, y luego con su lengua recorrió en camino hasta su cuello, deteniéndose en ese lugar… sabía que ese era el punto sensible de su chica, y no escatimaba en besos y caricias, logrando que Ginny disfrutara.

- Te encanta esto? – ella solo contestó con un suspiro. Luego bajó la cara para que él entendiera que quería un beso… al parecer Harry entendió el mensaje, porque arremetió contra esos labios que lo habían provocado durante toda la noche… y sin dejar de besarla, cambió de posición, dejándola atrapada debajo de su cuerpo – no puedo esperar mas… te deseo tanto… - se quitó lo bóxers como pudo y fue lo mas delicado posible, para quitarle las bragas.

- Es tu sueño… haz lo que desees – y reprimió un gemido, cuando la penetró. En su sueño era feliz, porque la tenía sólo para él, podía demostrarle cuanto la amaba… en su subconsciente era feliz, porque no existía ninguna amenaza que pudiera arrebatársela. A medida que pasaban el tiempo, podía sentir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo con cada movimiento. Ella estaba disfrutando, tanto como él disfrutaba de ella. Esto lo hizo perder el control… fue el orgasmo mas espectacular que podría haber tenido en su vida… o en sus sueños.

La miró a los ojos, mientras trataba de serenar su respiración. Ella los mantenía cerrados. Rastros de sudor en su cuerpo, producto de la entrega. La miró detenidamente. Su corazón parecía salirse de su cuerpo. Sus pechos, se movían furiosamente, a causa de la excitación pasada. Miró su rostro, bañado en sudor, y vio con pesar, que por el rabillo del ojo de su pelirroja, unas lágrimas se asomaban y se perdían en su cuello. Esto lo hizo sentirse mal… no entendía por qué ella estaba llorando.

- Ginny… - dijo en un susurro – te he lastimado? – ella negó con la cabeza… no quería abrir los ojos. – anda, mírame… dime algo... me estás angustiando princesa – pasó su mano por la cara para secar las lágrimas, pero ella la quitó suavemente.

- Por favor… no – dijo.

- Por favor tu, Ginny… mírame… se supone que esto es un sueño… el más maravilloso sueño que he tenido contigo…

- Si? – ella abrió los ojos – pero para mi no lo es… no lo entiendes? Por que solo puedo tenerte en tus sueños?

- Si dejaras a Ernie… si realmente te dieras cuenta que me amas…

- Tu mataste mi amor… - le respondió con amargura.

- No me mientas… no cometas el error que yo cometí contigo.- dijo él apoyando su frente en el hombro de la pelirroja y emitiendo un suspiro.

- Que quieres decir…

- Te amo – ella sintió que su cerebro iba a reventar de júbilo.

- Qué?

- Te amo… te amo, Ginny – se acostó a su lado y la miró tiernamente – Y fui un idiota al mentirte esa noche…ya te amaba desde entonces, pero tuve miedo… no sé, pero no puedo dejar de verte y sentirlo – tomó su mano, y le besó sensualmente sus dedos… ella suspiró – Te amo Ginevra Weasley… en mis sueños, en mi realidad… te amo!! y se que no maté tu amor… estás dolida, pero aún me amas… pude sentirlo hoy, cuando estuvimos juntos, al hacer el amor, se que me amas… solo estás dolida.

- No tienes idea el tiempo que he tratado de olvidarte… pero no puedo, te amo, con toda mi alma.

- Deja a Ernie…

- No... solo podré ser tuya en sueños… soy la novia de Ernie.

- Por eso lo engañas? Por eso te atreves a entregarte a mí sin pudores… y aun dices que amas a Ernie? – dijo algo ofuscado.

- Estoy en tus sueños Harry… no lo olvides. Aquí soy lo que tú quieres que sea… Solo en tus sueños eso es posible – él suspiró resignado – Tu decidiste en la realidad, que lo nuestro no puede ser… - le dio un cálido beso en el mentón –

- Es decir… entonces solo dices que me amas porque estás en mis sueños? – ella no contestó - respóndeme por favor… Ginny…

- Debo irme… no preguntes… por favor, debo irme…

- No… al menos quédate hasta que me duerma… Sé que solo me amarás en mis sueños… pero por favor… vuelve todas las noches si?

- Solo si tú piensas en mí… he pasado una noche maravillosa mi amor…

- Mi querida princesa – la abrazó – serás el amor de mi vida… no habrá nadie mas que tu… si tan solo tuviera una esperanza contigo…

- Lucha por mi amor entonces… - Harry se sintió esperanzado…

- En verdad? - ella le puso una mano en la boca y lo calló.

- Cierra los ojos mi cielo… - Ella puso dos dedos en cada parpado para que él cerrara sus ojos.

- No me prives de mirar tu belleza, por favor – ella le dio un beso en cada ojo – te amo Ginny, no lo olvides nunca…

- No lo olvidaré… te amo Harry.

- Dormiré feliz esta noche… porque soñé contigo. Y te prometo que lucharé por ti… volverás a amarme Ginny… muy pronto. Te lo juro como que me llamo Harry Potter – esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó mas a Ginny. Ella se acercó a su oído y le dedicó unas dulces palabras.

- "**_Despierto, tiemblo al mirarte_**

_**Dormido, me atrevo a verte.**_

_**Por eso alma de mi alma**_

_**Yo velo cuando tu duermes.**_

_**Despierto ríes, y al reír tus labios**_

_**Inquietos me parecen**_

_**relámpagos de granas que serpean**_

_**Sobre un cielo de nieve.**_

_**Dormido, los extremos de tu boca**_

_**pliega sonrisa leve**_

_**suave como el rastro luminoso**_

_**que deja el sol cuando muere.**_

"_**Duerme"**_

_**Despierto miras, y al mirar tus ojos**_

_**húmedos resplandecen;**_

_**como la onda azul en cuya cresta**_

_**chispeando el sol hiere.**_

_**A través de tus parpados, dormido**_

_**tranquilo fulgor vierten**_

_**cual derrama de luz templado rayo**_

_**lámpara transparente.**_

"_**duerme"**_

_**Despierto, hablas y al hablar, vibrantes,**_

_**tus palabras parecen**_

_**lluvia de perlas que en dorada copa**_

_**se derrama a torrentes.**_

_**Dormido, en el murmullo de tu aliento**_

_**acompasado y tenue**_

_**escucho yo un poema que mi alma**_

_**enamorada entiende…**_

"_**Duerme"**_

_**Sobre el corazón la mano**_

_**me he puesto porque no suene**_

_**su latido y en la noche**_

_**turbe la calma solemne.**_

_**De tu balcón las persianas**_

_**cerré ya porque no entre**_

_**el resplandor enojoso**_

_**de la aurora y te despierte…**_

"_**Duerme"**_

El movimiento suave y lento del pecho de Harry, le dieron a entender a Ginny, que sus palabras lograron su cometido. El se habia dormido tranquilamente. Sus brazos, que la atrapaban con fervor, descansaban sin fuerzas en la cintura de la pelirroja. Ella lo miro nuevamente. Estaba feliz… se habia dormido con una sonrisa en su labios… le beso la frente, cerca de la cicatriz, y con cuidado se separo de su cuerpo, tratando de evitar que se despierte. Tomo su camisón y se lo puso rápidamente. Tuvo la precaución de usar la varita de Harry para deshacer el hechizo _silencios_… y mirando hacia la cama nuevamente, lanzando un suspiro, desapareció.

****

**Nota de la autora:** viendo que ha sido corto este capitulo… y si tengo tiempo, les prometo subir el siguiente capitulo, el domingo… pero solo si tengo tiempo y mi madre se repone de su enfermedad…

Bueno… si querían acción, ahí les fue… espero que haya sido de su agrado… se que el comportamiento de Ginny es irreal, pero que quieren es un fic… si no les agrada el histeriqueo, mejor déjenlo aquí… pero me gustaría que lo siguieran leyendo… Acabo de escribir un capitulo tan lindo de esta historia, que me gustaría que lo leyeran… solo que lo publicaré mas adelante…

El hechizo es mío, por eso es una porquería…

La canción, no se quien es el autor, pero sé que la canta Alejandro Fernández… escúchenla si tienen la oportunidad, es muy romántica… perdonen si puse mariachis, no creo que la canción tenga esos músicos, pero como es un cantante de México, me pareció oportuno vestirlos con trajes típicos. Disculpas si he ofendido a alguien de ese país.

La rima, como todos saben es de Bécquer… solo le cambié algunas palabras, porque si lo leyeron de su autor, habla de cuidar el sueño de una mujer.. y bueno, Harry es hombre… si lo ponía textual, quedaba feo…

Dejen reviews…

Saludos Silvia


	29. mayoría de edad

**Hola a todos!! Nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia… Espero no ser tan cansadora con ella… pero me parece que pueden escribirse miles de cosas acerca de esta pareja y que nada debe suprimirse… por eso me tardo tanto en terminarlo…**

**Ahora pasare a responder algunos reviews… no todos, saben que les agradezco que se tomen la deferencia de escribir algo.**

**Xaugar: si leo tu fic, pero a veces no tengo tiempo para dejarte un review… espero poder hacerlo el próximo capitulo… de verdad es bueno!**

**Anjaliz: Como no voy a acordarme de ti? Espero que te mejores de salud… y gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias.**

**Denni Malfoy: Gracias por las palabras y de verdad, el hechizo no fue pensado para cubrir vicios… aunque viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Ginny, si es para cubrir vicios!! Ja ja. Pero a mamá nunca hay que mentirle… ellas siempre saben todo!**

**Mane: Solo en mi imaginación existe un hombre así… los reales no lo son tanto!!**

**Paloma: El trabajo dignifica... Pero si te crea demasiados problemas… es mejor pensarlo bien. Ante todo la familia!!**

**Platero: El recital de Bryan Adams lo dejo pasar…pero no te perdonaré que no me lleves a ver Ricky Martin… y te pondré a prueba para cuando venga Maná a Córdoba… estás avisado.**

**Ahora si, me dejo de mensajes, y les dejo el capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 29**

**Mayoría de edad **

La mañana lo encontró envuelto entre sus sábanas… se sentía agotado, como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros y nadado varias veces en el estanque… y maldijo a Ron y sus constantes golpes en la puerta, para que se levantara, porque quería seguir durmiendo. Tenía la esperanza que al cerrar los ojos tuviera el mismo sueño que tuvo esa noche… _"diablos, parecía tan real"_ suspiró. Después de gritarle a Ron que dejara de molestar, se levantó y alarmado comprobó que no tenía puesta, ni la camiseta ni los bóxers… _"Y si no fue un sueño? Ya dices cualquier cosa Potter… Cómo se te ocurre que puedes…"_ sacudió su cabeza. Aunque sabía que no podía ser, la duda lo acompañó hasta el baño, una vez vestido con el pantalón del pijama. Tenía que darse un baño. Sentía su cuerpo pegajoso… como si hubiera sudado a raudales… El agua fresca disipó sus dudas a medias, y se convenció que algo tenía que hacer para quitarse de la cabeza esa idea.

Una vez bañado y vestido, bajó a la cocina. Ginny estaba muy hermosa esa mañana…. También se encontraban allí, su hermano con Hermione. Claro que estos dos, estaban perdidos en arrumacos. Harry enfiló para la estufa, dispuesto a servirse un poco de té. Miró hacia un lado y la vio, muy atareada sacando unos bollitos de miel del horno. Inmediatamente su cara se enrojeció, por solo recordar todo lo que le había hecho en sueños… y ahora al verla tan angelical, preparando la comida… y pensar que anoche la soñó hecha un demonio sexual….

- Harry!! – gritó Ginny, y él casi se tira la tetera de agua hirviendo encima.

- Qué? – dijo – no podrías gritar mas fuerte? – y sonó irónico.

- Lo siento… es que hace rato te estoy diciendo que hay café en la otra estufa…

- Bien… - tomó la cafetera y se sirvió una taza – me hará bien para despabilarme… - ella se acercó coqueta.

- Tuviste sueños algo turbulentos anoche Harry? – él la miró rojo

- Si…. – dijo siguiéndole el juego – y si no hubiera sido un sueño… me hubiera pasado toda la noche despierto –ahora la roja era ella.

- Y se puede saber qué soñaste? - lo miró divertida – o con quién?

- La rubia otra vez? – dijo Ron. Harry lo miró para matarlo _"A ver zoquete, embárrala mas… yo quiero tener una oportunidad con tu hermana y tu me entierras con esa estúpida pregunta!! Desde cuando sueño con esa chica que dices, otra vez?"_ – Se ve que si, porque te quedaste mudo – y rió.

- Sueñas con esa rubia? – dijo Ginny ofuscada. _"infeliz… así que sueñas con ella también… ja, hipócrita… anoche me decías que solo soñabas conmigo… mentiroso, idiota!! Aghhh!!"_

- A veces… - dijo él haciéndose el interesante. _"Será posible que no pueda mantener la boca cerrada un instante? Por que tienes que arruinarlo todo, eh?"_ pensó el joven con pesar, al ver la cara con que Ginny lo miraba. Desprecio total.

- Ah… - le pegó con la canastita llena de bollos de anís en el pecho – aquí tienes los bollos, yo voy a desayunar– se sentó en la mesa y no dijo nada mas. Harry se pateó mentalmente por arruinar otra oportunidad para conquistarla.

- Ginny – dijo Harry sentándose a su lado – en verdad no es lo que soñé… digo, nunca soñaría con esa rubia… digo Rebecca…

- Está bien Harry… - dijo ella con un tono de voz pausado y grave.

- Pero… yo quiero que entiendas que nunca soñaría con ella, porque…

- No tienes por que darme explicaciones de nada… tu tienes muchas… - pero unas lechuzas rojizas la interrumpieron cuando se posaron en frente de Ron y Harry… - Vaya… temprano el correo no?

- Ay… ay no!! – dijo Ron, pálido – son… Harry!!

- Cálmate Ron – dijo Harry tomando su sobre. Lo dio vuelta para mirar el remitente, y cayó en cuenta el por qué de la angustia de Ron – son de la academia de Aurores – dijo algo nervioso.

- Vamos ábranlas!! – le dijo Hermione, que nerviosa le apretaba el brazo a su novio. Pero ninguno parecía reaccionar, por lo que Ginny le quitó el sobre a Harry y rompió el lacre. Al verla, Hermione hizo lo mismo – no puedo con la ansiedad!!

- Adelante entonces… pero si no me aceptan Hermy, se suave al darme la noticia… - dijo Ron. ella le dio un beso en los labios y le acarició la cabellera. Harry deseó que Ginny hiciera lo mismo, pero ella ya estaba leyendo la carta.

- Bien… aquí dice: estimado señor Potter… bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla… las mismas estupideces de siempre… Nos complace anunciarle que usted ha sido seleccionado para realizar las pruebas de ingreso a la Academia de Aurores… las mismas se llevarán a cabo desde el 11 de agosto a la 1pm en la academia… hasta el 20 del mismo mes. Tenga la bondad de venir con ropa cómoda y no olvide su varita y carnét de aparición… saluda a usted cordialmente… Dalmiro Williams… Director de la Academia de Aurores de Londres…

- A Ron también lo aceptaron!! – dijo Hermione con una fulgurante sonrisa, abrazando a su novio y dejándolo sin respirar de un beso.

- Déjalo Hermione… todavía tiene que hacer las pruebas – dijo Ginny contenta – si no le dejas pasar oxigeno a su cerebro, lo creerán mas idiota de lo que es…

- Ron no es idiota! – dijo ella dándole besos alrededor de su cara. Ron no podía hablar y solo se dedicaba a sonreír. Harry lo envidiaba en silencio y rogó una vez mas que la pelirroja lo atacara a besos… él no haría nada para defenderse.

- Bien Harry!! – solo dijo Ginny, y se metió un bollo de anís en la boca – Felicitaciones.

- Sólo eso? Dame un abrazo al menos!! – dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo – y un beso no me vendría mal – y le plantó un beso brusco en la boca. Ginny no podía creer el descaro de Harry, pero como le gustó el gesto no dijo nada. – Bien amigo… eso nos deja unas semanas para acondicionarnos físicamente.

- Pero si estás muy bueno de físico!! – dijo Ginny y se puso roja.

- Gracias princesa, pero tengo que mantener lo bello que soy – todos rieron.

- Solo me apena una cosa de todo esto – dijo Ginny. Todos la miraron – pasaré mi cumpleaños solita – e hizo un mohín.

- Claro que no linda – dijo Harry abrazándola – mira… podemos ir a la academia todos… y después festejar tu mayoría de edad, si?

- En verdad? Ay que lindo!! Entonces podrán acompañarme a la mañana a mi examen de aparición… digan que si!!

- Está dicho entonces - dijo Ron – El 11 de agosto por la mañana, exámen de aparición de la enana… - ella amagó con lanzarle un bollo de miel – por la tarde, exámen de ingreso a la academia… y después… fiesta!!

El 11 de agosto comenzó temprano para Ginny. Hermione la despertó, con un cubetazo de agua fría. Luego una trompetita, aguda, y un ruido de platillos, hizo despertar su mal humor, arrojando toda clase de elementos que pudieran lastimar, y que encontrara a mano. Harry fue el destinatario de una pantufla de terciopelo rosa. Ella lo miró colorada y él solo le sonrió. Los hermanos seguían haciéndole toda clase de bromas, y trataron de levantar la cama, con la pelirroja encima, para moverla de un lado al otro, pero su madre, que entraba en ese momento pegó dos gritos y desistieron de hacerlo. A Ginny esto, después de despertarse, le pareció gracioso y hasta tierno. Sabía que esa era la manera (Aunque poco extraña) de que sus hermanos le demostraran su cariño. Miró a Harry nuevamente. El sólo se había quedado apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y la miraba con ternura. O eso al menos esperaba Ginny que sintiera al verla. Tiró las sábanas a sus hermanos y cuando de sentó en la cama se puso la bata. Fred y George le jalaban la cabellera, y trataban de ponerle las coletas como cuando era una niña… ella sólo reía y se ponía colorada. Cuando se disponía a ponerse las pantuflas… miró hacia Harry. Su príncipe se acercaba con la pantufla, se arrodilló a sus pies y se la colocó delicadamente. Ella solo tuvo que contener la respiración. Esperaba que lo siguiente que pasara se pareciera a ese cuento muggle del que le hablara Hermione "Cenicienta". Si todo resultaba como ella pensaba, ahora Harry le declararía su amor, y le pediría que se casara con él… y esperó ilusionada.

- Espero que la próxima vez tengas mas puntería… - Dijo el joven, y ella borró la sonrisa definitivamente. _"Harry eres un zoquete sin remedio"_ Pensó. El levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Y ella dejó de sentir las piernas. – Feliz cumpleaños Ginevra… - y le dio un suave beso en las manos. _"Ey se suponía que debías romperme la boca con uno de tus monumentales besos, y decirme que me amas!!"_

- Ten cuidado Potter – dijeron Fred y George. El los miró sonriendo y se separó – aunque sea mayor de edad, aun tiene a sus hermanos para cuidarla!

- Déjense de estupideces… - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo – ahora no podrán decirme qué hacer.

- Mientras vivas en esta casa… - dijo Molly - será la decisión de tus padres…

- Ahora puedo ir con Harry a buscar a Snape y nadie podrá decirme que no – sonrió triunfal.

- Yo te diré que no – dijo Harry serio.

- Ah, si? – dijo ella tratando de retarlo.

- Si – dijo serio – Sobre ese tema, sabes que tu y yo no discutimos… eso quedó claro hace mucho tiempo – se levantó del piso, sin mirarla - Tengo que irme… regreso para acompañarte al ministerio – y sin mas desapareció.

- Y a este qué le pasó? – dijo Ginny más dolida, por su actitud que por la de Harry.

- Como si no supieras… no quiere que vayas con él tras Snape… y tú te pones terca. – le aclaró Hermione.

- Era solo una broma! – dijo – ahora no se puede ser algo graciosa en estos días!!

- Hay cosas, que para Harry, no son broma – dijo Ron.

- Ya, mejor vamos a desayunar… - miró a su madre – mi mamá me habrá hecho mi desayuno favorito? – y la abrazó.

- Claro mi niña… como todos los 11 de agosto.

- Te quiero mucho!! – y todos salieron del cuarto, dejando a la pelirroja se vistiera.

Bajaron a desayunar tarde. Ginny estaba expectante con respecto a su exámen que tendría lugar a las diez en el ministerio. El té, y los bollos de crema no lograron calmar a Ron quien no podía con los nervios y Harry, que había llegado esos minutos antes, se sentó, callado y se dedicó a comer sin dejar de mirar el plato. Ginny trataba de tener su atención, pero no era posible penetrar esa barrera que él había impuesto. _"Diablos, si que es terco cuando se empeña en algo"._ Se dijo a si misma. _"Debo decir algo que lo haga entender…"_

- Bien… - dijo dejando los cubiertos a un lado del plato – que tienen pensado para mi, esta tarde? – Ron levantó la mirada y la contempló un instante. Ginny miraba a Harry… el pelirrojo sonrió y decidió darle una mano.

- Pues… - su hermana desvió la vista para prestarle atención – Estábamos pensando… Hermione y yo, irnos de reventón a alguna de esas discos muggles…

- No podemos – dijo Harry, sin levantar la mirada y masticando cansinamente.

- Y se puede saber por qué no, aguafiestas? – dijo Ginny.

- Pues porque – la miró – aunque ya seas mayor de edad en el mundo mágico… aun eres una cría en el muggle – ella lo miró con rabia – Ron y yo no tendríamos problemas para entrar a esos lugares… pero Hermione y tu…

- Harry tiene razón – dijo Hermione – Aun tengo diecisiete, y la edad mínima para entrar en las discos es dieciocho.

- Maldición – Dijo Ron – Yo quería conocer…

- Bueno, pero a pesar de todo, no podrías Ronald – dijo Hermione.

- Por qué? – le preguntó su novio.

- Porque – y fue Harry quien contesto – Amigo… tenemos pruebas rigurosísimas, desde hoy hasta el 20 de agosto… creeme que si son lo que pienso, necesitarás todo el tiempo que tengas libre para descansar, o entrenar.

- O para repasar algunas cosas de la escuela… - concluyó Hermione, recibiendo la cara de desagrado de su novio antes estas palabras.

- Yo puedo ayudarte hermano – dijo Ginny, viendo su oportunidad para que Harry se le pasara el enojo – Pues… podría ayudarte a estudiar y de paso estudiar yo… ya saben – lo miró – este año tendré los EXTASIS y no quiero llegar medio burra a la escuela… - él la miró – cuando regrese el 1° de setiembre.

- Volverás a la escuela? – le preguntó Harry.

- Qué, alguna vez lo dudaste? – se quedaron mirando un instante y luego sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

- Yo…

- Será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos llegar al ministerio – dijo ella levantándose – y todavía tengo que ponerme bastante atractiva, para que los examinadores, me aprueben por mi belleza.

- Si fuera así, te aprobarían apenas pusieras un pie en el ministerio – dijo él como al descuido.

- Gracias joven caballero – le dio un beso en la mejilla – sus palabras solo hacen ponerme vanidosa.

- Mi querida princesa… no son solo palabras vacías… es la pura realidad – ella se quedó un instante parada en el umbral de la puerta. Si tenía que ser honesta con ella misma, debería estar saltando por encima de la mesa y devorarlo a besos… pero esa vocecita siniestra… la Ginny diabólica, y vengativa, le hacía ver que él aun debía sufrir… solo un poco mas. Suspirando subió hacia su habitación. Tenía que ponerse hermosa… pero no para los examinadores, sino para él… y de paso, despejar ciertas ideas que alguna rubia llamada Rebecca podría tener, si Harry comenzaba la Academia.

Cuando entraron faltando diez minutos para la una de la tarde a la tienda Omins, estuvieron a punto de hacerle algún hechizo a Ginny para que se calmara. Es que no era para menos… desde la salida del ministerio, se la habia pasado, todo el camino hacia la academia a los saltitos y mostrando a todo aquel que podría cruzarse en su camino, sea mago o muggle, su flamante carnét de aparición. Una vez dentro de la tienda, Ron y Harry debieron tomar de los brazos a Hermione y Ginny, porque querían comprarse algunas de las prendas que estaban en los exhibidores… Harry tuvo que vencer la tentación de reírse a carcajadas, cuando Ginny se había empecinado en comprar un voluminoso sombrero… claro que esto no hubiera sido gracioso para Harry, sino fuera que el dichoso sombrero, no era otra cosa que la pantalla de una lámpara.

- Entraron al elevador y Ginny después de su fracaso en la tienda, volvió con sus chillidos eufóricos y sus saltitos.

- Quieres quedarte quieta! – dijo Ron fastidiado. Ginny lo miró dispuesto a lanzarle su mas efectivo hechizo… pero entendió que su hermano le gritaba porque estaba nervioso.

- Lo siento, es que… bueno es algo increíble… no fallé un solo momento!! El examinador me felicitó por…

- Lo bien que lo habías hecho – dijeron Ron, Harry y Hermione, rodando los ojos. La pelirroja se enojó, y ellos se rieron por tener transmisión de pensamiento.

- No te enojes calabacita – dijo Harry – es que… bueno, lo has repetido veinte veces… así que conocemos el argumento…

- Gracioso… me gustaría verlos a ustedes cuando realicen las pruebas…

- Ay Harry, creo que tengo ganas de ir al baño – dijo Ron acordándose de las pruebas – no podré hacerlo… claro que no… quien soy? Solo soy el tonto…

- No Ron!! Eres un gran amigo, uno de los magos mas importantes para mi – dijo Harry, tomándolo de la solapa - deja de estar diciendo idioteces, que no hacen mas que bajarte la autoestima! – dijo serio- ya sabemos que te pasa cuando sucumbes ante la presión!! Eres un excelente mago… recuerda esto cada vez que dudes de ti…

- Está bien – dijo el mirándolo alarmado.

- Respira profundo y enfócate en lo que quieres hacer en tu vida, Ron… no eches a perder todo lo que soñaste por unos estúpidos nervios – Ron miró a Hermione, que los miraba atónita. Y comprendió que debía calmarse por ella.

- Lo siento – Harry lo soltó – es que me dejé llevar…

- Lo harás bien Ron – dijo Ginny sonriéndole – si no, déjame hablar a mi con esos …

- De seguro le dirán a todo lo que digas, si. – dijo Harry chasqueando la lengua.

- Por qué? – preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente.

- Por como te viniste vestida!! – dijo Ron. Ella bajó su mirada a su atuendo. Un veraniego vestido, espalda descubierta, que se prendía en el cuello, cuya falda llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, y sandalias de tacón. – Merlín… si no te mataste con esos tacones al desaparecerte…

- No exageres… tampoco estoy tan llamativa, verdad? – dijo mirando a Harry, y girando sobre si misma para que él mirara todo su cuerpo.

- Estás… - suspiró.

- "Bienvenido a la Academia de aurores… cuando lleguen a su destino, preséntense ante la mesa de entradas para ser debidamente identificados" – dijo una voz.

- Bien, Harry… ahora verás a tu amiguita – dijo Ron guiñándole el ojo. Ginny cruzó sus brazos y bajó su mirada ceñuda.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, la luz blanca del hall de entrada, poco faltó para cegarlos. Se dieron unos segundos para acostumbrarse a aquella iluminación, y caminaron hacia la mesa de entrada. Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente. En pocos segundos conocería a esa estúpida rubia, con la que, según su hermano, tendría que pelear por Harry. A veces las mujeres tenemos una imaginación tan grande!! Harry parecía no tener ningún problema… ni siquiera estaba nervioso, ni porque Ginny se encuentre con esa señorita, ni por las pruebas.

- Llegaron a la mesa de entrada, y la muchacha, a ver de Ginny algo desabrida y simplona, aunque tenía un cuerpo escultural y era mas alta que ella, estaba escribiendo un pergamino.

- Buenos días… - dijo Ron. Ella no levantó la mirada – Venimos por las pruebas para entrar a la academia…

- Digan su nombre… - respondió desganada.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Harry Potter – Al escuchar este nombre, la chica se enderezó y lo miró fijamente. Ginny se enderezó también, y con recelo, tomó del brazo a Harry, como marcando el territorio… su territorio. El la miró y sonrió… y se dio cuenta, que aun podía tener posibilidades con ella. _"Solo sería cuestión de tirar a Ernie del tren… y lo demás…"_

- Denme la varita – dijo la chica con ojos de ensueño. Harry le entregó la varita y realizó el procedimiento de la vez pasada. Tardó en entregarle la varita… y fue Ginny la que se la quitó de las manos para dársela a Harry.

- Gracias – dijo la pelirroja, con los labios apretados. – Ron, dale tu varita – su hermano se la entregó e hizo lo mismo.

- Bien… deberán entrar al elevador y bajar hasta el noveno subsuelo…- dijo ella sin parpadear, mirando los ojos verdes. – Allí los esperara el señor Dawlish, quien será el encargado de guiarlos

- Cuánto tiempo serán las pruebas? – dijo Harry. la chica suspiró.

- Eh… no mas de tres horas…

- Tres horas!! – resopló y miró a Ginny – Lo siento calabacita – ella sonrió colorada – Pensé que sería menos tiempo… tendrás un cumpleaños algo cortado.

- No importa cielo! – dijo ella sonriendo y mirando esos ojos – Solo con que te vaya bien… daré mi cumpleaños por extraordinario.

- Bien… – dijo la rubia cortando el momento – Si no se apuran llegaran tarde.

- Vámonos – dijo Hermione. Dieron la vuelta, todos juntos, y cuando llegaron hasta el elevador, la rubia, habló.

- Las niñas no tienen acceso al área de pruebas… - Ginny se dio vuelta y le hizo una mirada asesina. La tal Rebecca se la estaba buscando. Harry suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que había dos cosas que nunca había que decirle a Ginny: Enana y niña

- Perdón? – dijo esta – A quien le dijiste niña? Tu?

- Digo señoritas – dijo Rebecca tragando saliva. – ustedes no están autorizadas… deberán quedarse en la sala de espera – y señaló un lugar a la derecha del elevador.

- Okay… - dijo y se volvió a Harry – los esperaremos ahí… suerte – y se abrazó a su "amigo". Harry cerró los ojos y aspiró su perfume. Luego acarició la espalda desnuda, haciendo que Ginny se estremeciera. Movió la cabeza rápidamente, y le dio un beso en los hombros y otro en la mejilla, y sin soltarla, la miró a los ojos

- Ahora tendré toda la suerte del mundo. – subió al elevador y se quedó esperando a Ron.

- Bien… - suspiró el pelirrojo – es hora de marchar – Hermione dejó caer unas lágrimas – Cariño no me voy a la guerra!

- Te das cuenta que este es el primer día del resto de nuestros días? – dijo ella abrazándolo – a partir de hoy Ronald Weasley, comienzas a vivir la vida y a pensar en el futuro…

- Déjalo Hermione – dijo Ginny soltando a su cuñada y abrazando a su hermano – no le pongas mas presión – se acercó a su oído – no arruines las cosas, tranquilízate y diviértete, sin perder el objetivo – le dio un beso – Te quiero hermano.

- Y yo a ti – le acarició el cabello – enana!! – Se metió al elevador con una sonrisa, y le sacó la lengua de manera burlona. Ella también y rió. Luego miró a Harry y le mandó un beso, que él atrapo en el aire, haciendo la pantomima de guardarlo en el corazón. Ella sonrió sonrojada y vio como las puertas se cerraban. Ellos ya estaban camino a su futuro. Se dio vuelta y se encontró de lleno con Rebecca, que muerta de la bronca, estaba mirando la escena.

- Dónde debemos esperar? – la muchacha les señaló de mala gana la sala de espera. Ellas se marcharon y se sentaron.

Después de dos horas de estar sentadas y agotar cuanto tema de conversación había surgido, Ginny y Hermione se abandonaron en los espaciosos sillones de la sala de espera. Cada una en su mundo… cada una con sus pensamientos _"Bien… Harry aun no me dio su regalo… donde habrá ido esta mañana? Ay Merlín!! De seguro fue a por mi regalo!! Que tierno… y tu que me miras rubia insípida!! Ay te juro que si pudiera desde aquí te sacaría los ojos!!"_ Pensaba Ginny. Y Hermione también estaba en su mundo _"Solo espero Ron, que no te gane el pánico! Si superas este día te juro que trabajaremos para vencer ese complejo que tienes… O dejo de llamarme Hermione Granger… Ay, Ginny ya está haciendo esa mirada asesina… uy! y la destinataria es esa tal Rebecca… Que Merlín la ayude!!"_ Al tiempo que pensaban esto, las dos se miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa. El elevador se abrió y dejó pasar unos cuantos jóvenes aspirantes a Aurores _"Wow!! Buenos elementos hay en esta academia!!_ Pensó Ginny _"Pero ninguno como mi precioso! Tengo hambre… pueda ser que se apresuren porque entre que almorzamos apurados, mi estómago clama por comida!!" _Una mano pasó insistentemente por su cara, al tiempo que ella levantaba la mirada. Esos ojos verdes… esa sonrisa, esa boca… _"Ay, agradece que estamos en un lugar publico Potter!!"_

- Al fin!! – dijo ella levantándose, simulando fastidio.

- Lo siento… esto ha sido lo mas emocionante que he vivido – dijo contento, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. – si vieras la cantidad de cosas que hemos aprendido Ginny bonita!! – la abrazó –

- Bien!! por lo que dices… – dijo ella apretándolo mas de lo debido – puedo deducir que te fue bien… les fue bien a los dos?

- Claro hermana! – dijo Ron aun abrazado a Hermione – las pruebas fueron difíciles, pero como eran por parejas… para nosotros, resultó una papa!! No es por nada pero Harry y yo parecemos que nos leíamos el pensamiento… cada uno sabía lo que planeaba el otro y nos resultó fácil plantear una estrategia!! En resumen, sabemos actuar bien ante la presión!!

- Bien, me alegro por los dos – dijo Hermione que no dejaba de ver a su novio con admiración…

- Todo está muy lindo… – dijo Ginny, y aun abrazada a Harry, tomó la cartera que estaba en el sofá y sin soltarlo se dirigió al elevador – pero yo tengo un hambre que me muero!! – rieron

- Pues ha sido transmisión de pensamiento hermana! – dijo Ron sobandose el estómago – esas pruebas son extenuantes…

- Estamos rendidos… - dijo Harry – Pero aun falta que celebremos tu cumpleaños…

- Mamá nos espera para cenar… - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ron y Hermione se adelantaron al elevador. Ginny y Harry quedaron rezagados.

- Tu novio vendrá a saludarte? – preguntó curioso.

- No - dijo ella y Harry sintió una alegría tremenda, tanto que sonrió – te estás burlando?

- Claro que no!! – mintió – por qué no vendrá?

- Tiene que estudiar… mañana tiene el examen de admisión a la escuela de leyes mágicas…

- Y no podría dejar de estudiar un rato para saludar a su novia? – dijo él queriendo meter cizaña – si yo fuera tu novio… no dejaría que pasaras un día tan especial solita… es mas te atendería como una reina… mi reina.

- Y quien dijo que lo pasaré solita? – lo miró – te tengo a ti para que me hagas compañía… muy buena, por cierto. – y se metió en el elevador, dejándolo sin palabras.

La cena como siempre destacó la predisposición y el cariño que Molly Weasley tenía para sus hijos cada vez que cocinaba. Estaba, a palabras de Ron, para chuparse los dedos. Después de un pequeño brindis de Arthur por la homenajeada, donde recalcó la responsabilidad y lo que tuvo que sufrir la pequeña en manos de sus hermanos, y soltar algunas lágrimas, se abrieron los regalos. Bill y Fleur, le regalaron un precioso vestido de color verde, su color favorito. Fred y George, le regalaron zapatos y cartera haciendo juego. Percy le envió una felicitación, un tanto formal… Hermione y Ron le regalaron un diario. Sus padres, que le habían regalado el viaje a Paris, no le regalaron nada… y Harry, tampoco. Esto la sacó. Lo miró esperando que dijera algo, pero él solo bajó la mirada y se dedicó a tomar hidromiel. Triste, después del pastel, y dejando a su madre y Hermione con la tarea de lavar los platos, se fue a sentar a la hamaca de madera que tenían en el porche de entrada de la madriguera… Media hora estuvo mirando el cielo… tratando de entender la forma de pensar de Harry… pero el pelinegro cada vez que hablaba o decía algo la desconcertaba!! Alguien se sentó a su lado y la hamaca se meció suavemente. Ella giró la cara y lo vio.

- Bonita noche… – dijo mirando el cielo.

- Si – dijo ella apagada, volviendo la mirada hacia el cielo.

- Extrañas a Ernie? – dijo él mirándola a la cara. Ella observaba una estrella fulgurante.

- Si – dijo automáticamente, aunque no había escuchado la pregunta.

- Era de suponer… - dijo él dando un suspiro de resignación – Feliz cumpleaños Ginny – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias… - dijo ella secamente.

- Ten, espero que te guste… - le puso en su regazo un paquetito alargado y con un papel brillante – no sabía que obsequiarte… así que bueno, recordé que te gustaba y pensé… - ella lo miró.

- No te hubieras molestado… - dijo ella.

- No es molestia…-dijo sonriendo – es lo que te mereces, princesa – la abrazó y le beso la sien – lamento que no esté tu amado para reconfortarte y hacerte pasar un buen momento… -dijo.

- Estoy con mi familia… eso es mas importante no crees – El asintió.

- Ábrelo… Creo que te quedará bien, con el vestido que te regalaron.

- Qué es?

- Ábrelo y verás – dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa… Ginny rasgó el envoltorio, para encontrarse con un estuche alargado de terciopelo negro. Sus manos temblaron… al abrir el estuche suspiró agudamente, hecho que hizo reír a Harry.

- Por Merlín!! – lo miró – como…

- Te dije que recordé que te encantó en cuanto lo viste!

- Pero Harry… es… digo es muy costoso!!

- Bueno… para darte un regalo a ti, no escatimo en gastos… - ella lo abrazó.- Te dije que es lo que te mereces… una chica tan especial, debía tener algo que remarque su paso hacia la vida adulta…

- Harry, es el regalo mas bonito que he recibido en mi vida… ese y el viaje a Francia – él se puso serio – anda ayúdame a ponerlo… - él sacó el obsequio y con delicadeza, abrió el broche para rodear el cuello de Ginny y prenderlo. Ella giró y lo miró – y, qué tal me queda?

- Digno de una hermosa princesa – le tomó el mentón – como tu – y le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura del labio – Feliz cumpleaños Ginny…

- Gracias Harry – dijo ella perdiéndose en esa mirada verde – Sabes que llegó la carta de Hogwarts? – dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven.

- Si? – dijo él, acariciándole suavemente el cabello – muchos libros?

- Uf… - dijo – pero la mayoría los tengo de Ron. Lo único bueno es que vino algo en las cartas – El seguía acariciándole el cabello – las llevo conmigo.

- Si, qué son? – dijo él curioso – Ginny buscó en el bolsillo de sus jeans, y sacó dos insignias y las puso en sus manos. Harry, reconoció la primera… La insignia de capitán de Quiddich. La otra, tenía dos letras en mayúsculas PA – Wow!! capitana de Quiddich y premio anual!! Eso es genial Ginny!!

- Si… nadie lo sabe… solo tu, Harry! – dijo sonriente.

- Por qué no le dijiste a tus padres?

- No quiero que Ron lo sepa ahora… Tu sabes, el que no lograra premios académicos y yo si, puede atentar contra su autoestima y fallar en las pruebas…

- Bien… pero en realidad otra es la causa no?

- Fred y George no pararán de decirme cerebrito!! – rieron.

- Felicitaciones, nena – y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió complacida. Que la llamara así le encantaba. Harry bostezó – Wow, estoy rendido… se separó de la chica y se levantó – me voy a dormir… vienes?

- Cómo? Usted me esta proponiendo ir a dormir juntos señor Potter? – dijo ella con aire ofendido.

- Eh… - se puso colorado – no!! Solo te pregunté si venías para adentro conmigo – ella se levantó coqueta y le rozó el brazo sensualmente.

- Es una lastima… yo hubiera aceptado muy contenta – él se quedó duro – buenas noches Harry!! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró a la casa.

- Es una lucha!! – dijo Harry, y entró a la casa.

Ginny subió a su habitación corriendo, y entró cerrando la puerta de golpe, quedándose un instante apoyada en ella, tratando de serenar su respiración. Tocó delicadamente el regalo que le había dado Harry y sonrió… rápidamente, fue hacia el espejo. De su cuello colgaba imponente, el collar de perlas, con el broche de corazón con esmeraldas que había visto en la joyería de Hogsmeade… él no se había olvidado… y ahora era suyo… suspiró, y se puso su pijama… no se lo sacaría… sería una manera de tenerlo cerca esa noche…. Sin dudas fue el mejor cumpleaños de la pelirroja.

****

****

**Notas de la autora:** bien amigos… otra vuelta mas! No se desesperen!1 Saben que me encanta que piensen que todo comienza a resolverse, y le doy una vuelta mas… soy mala en serio.

Nuevamente mil disculpas por no poder actualizar cuando les prometo… pero a veces al cosas que no se preveen y todo se complica.

Dejen reviews…


	30. Un nubarrón rubio en mi cielo esmeralda

**Hola a todos!! Gracias a todos por los comentarios y realmente esta historia ha superado mis expectativas… Solo quedan pocos capitulos para lo que tanto esperanmuchas personas se de… sean pacientes… porque a veces me da la loca, y le doy una vuelta de tuerca mas… (Mentira, no hay mas rosca en la tuerca!!) Pero no desesperen… no se si tendrá 40 capítulos o mas… pero ya se termina…**

**Respondiendo a algunos comentarios…**

**Little innocence: ya falta poco no te inquietes… Llegará el día en que termine este fic.**

**Zafiro Potter: Tranquila… ya vendrán noches como esa que me comentas… **

**Jazzu Potter: Quisiera saber el nombre de la escritora que te dijo esa frase… **

**Bongio: leí tu fic, pero no recuerdo si te dejé review… por las dudas avísame!!**

**Circe Black: Respecto a la edad de Hermione… me equivoqué. Nació en setiembre de 1979… pero yo me pregunto… Si nació esa fecha, no tendría que ir un año adelantada? No se como hacen la división de niños en las escuelas inglesas. Aquí en Argentina, van a un grado los niños nacidos hasta el 30 de junio… Si nacen después, tienen que ir al año siguiente. Por eso mi duda. Si alguien puede decirme cómo es la división, bienvenido sea. De cualquier manera, la dejaré como estaba… porque si no, tengo que cambiar la historia!!**

**Panxita Weasley: se puede decir que yo me siento en el lado opuesto a que tú te sientas en clases… Aunque no soy profesora, soy maestra de jardín de niños… un trabajo divertidísimo, si le sacas el estrés de cuidar a 17 niños de entre 1 y 2 años!! Mi edad… un gran misterio!!!**

**_FE de erratas_: De acuerdo al diccionario. Org, Bill nació el 29 de noviembre de 1971, y no el 22 de marzo (Ese día cumple años mi novio Platero) disculpas por el error.**

**Recomiendo a todos el fic de Xaugar… muy bueno de verdad… aunque Guillermo, si no es un Harry/Ginny avísame ahorita. No suelo leer fics con otros personajes.**

**Ahora si, me dejo de palabrerías y aquí va el capitulo… es largo… así que espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 30 **

**Un nubarrón rubio en mi cielo verde esmeralda**

Los días que siguieron hasta el termino de las rigurosísimas pruebas para entrar a la Academia de aurores, fueron pará Ginny los mas odiosos, porque Harry y Ron se marchaban temprano en la mañana y llegaban para almorzar… teniendo apenas unas horas de esparcimiento, que utilizaban pará realizar ejercicios físicos, y luego se sumergían en grandes libros que tenían que estudiar para la prueba final. Ella y Hermione, sólo los miraban ir de un lado al otro, con pergaminos, tinteros y plumas, realizando resúmenes para estudiar mejor… Algunas veces la castaña ayudaba, pero Ginny no quería meterse. Varias veces Hermione le reprochó que en vez de ayudar, molestaba, distrayendo a Harry. Esto la ponía eufórica, pero si lo pensaba con más claridad, le estaba haciendo un mal a su amado. Por esta razón, se encerraba en su cuarto a repasar los libros de su sexto curso y realizar las tareas de verano.

Después del 20 de agosto la Ginny comenzó a estar mas deprimida y casi no salía… se acercaba el momento de volver a la escuela, y con ello perder a sus amigos y por sobre todas las cosas, dejar de verlo… Esto la ponía más triste… Estaba casi segura que Harry comenzaría una táctica para conquistarla, pero el joven cada vez estaba, a ver de la pelirroja, más lejos.

Harry se sentía triste también, porque dentro de muy poco tiempo ella no estaría a su lado y adiós a las posibilidades de conquistarla. Pero también se sentía estúpido, porque debido a su maldita torpeza y falta de tacto, cada vez que quería hacerle entender que la amaba, decía una bobada que la alejaba más. Eso unido a que todavía no tenían pistas de Snape, lo ponían de un humor de perros. Y si a eso sumamos a Rebecca Collins y su terquedad de querer algo con él, hacían que su vida fuera un fastidio. No le había dicho nada a Ginny. Y sabía que ocultarle lo de Rebecca era poner distancia entre ellos... Pero decirle significaría que… en realidad no sabía por qué tenía miedo comentarle que Rebecca Collins, gracias a una indiscreción de Ron y Ojoloco Moody, se había unido a la orden del Fénix, y que estaba emperrada en hacer misiones con él… Gracias a Merlín, Remus se dio cuenta de esto y nunca le daba el gusto a la chica… pero aun estaba el temor de que la pelirroja se enterara. Si esto pasaba… Otra que la guerra de Troya… y no precisamente porque Ginny entraría y ganaría escondida en un caballo de madera… Harry estaba seguro que si Ginny se enteraba de los planes de Rebecca, la pobre rubia iría a parar a las entrañas de un caballo de verdad.

Esto lo confundía enormemente. La actitud de la pelirroja hacia él era desconcertante. Por un lado, pensaba el joven, no se cansaba de refregarle las grandes cualidades de su amado Ernie; hecho que lo hacía ponerse furioso. Pero por otra parte, ella se le insinuaba constantemente, causando que las hormonas del joven se revolucionaran, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tensara, pero al segundo ella lo dejaba cortado… Ya no sabía que hacer…

Pero lo de Rebecca lo ponía frenético. No negaba que la muchacha fuera linda… es mas, si tenía que ser honesto, y si no estuviera en la situación que se encontraba, entiéndase perdido de amor por Ginny, él no tendría ningún problema de roer ese "huesito" como le decía graciosamente Ron, cada vez que el tema de Rebecca surgía entre ellos. Pero estar enamorado de una chica y tener a otra, la cual no te interesa en absoluto, babeándose por ti, era una situación difícil de soportar. Por eso no le decía nada a Ginny… sin darse cuenta que a veces el ocultar cosas es lo mismo que mentir… o al menos eso piensa la persona a la que se le ocultan las cosas…

Los días previos a la partida de Ginny a Hogwarts, se llevó a cabo una reunión de la Orden del Fénix… la sexta desde que Harry, Hermione y Ron fueran erigidos como miembros. Harry tenía los nervios destrozados… Ron se burlaba de él constantemente y Hermione le daba silenciosamente el pésame. _"Pobre Harry… si Ginny se entera, lo juntaran con cucharita… ella simplemente lo pulverizará…!"_ pensaba Hermione. Ron solo observaba divertido. Harry iba de un lado al otro en su habitación de la madriguera… no sabía que hacer.

- Podrías quedarte quieto un rato Harry? – dijo Ron – Ya me has mareado!!

- Dónde está? – dijo parándose frente a su amigo.

- Si te refieres a Ginny, creo que está muy entusiasmada acomodando su baúl… - dijo Ron, mordiendo la cabeza de una rana de chocolate.

- No sabe de la reunión en Grimmauld Place, verdad? – dijo temeroso.

- No creo… Al menos yo no le dije nada – dijo Hermione – Pero de todas maneras, pronto Molly le dirá… - Harry suspiró.

- Se me viene la noche… - dijo en un tono lastimero.

- Por qué actúas de esa manera, Harry? – dijo su amiga – parece que te importara que Rebecca estuviera en la orden…

- Claro que me importa!! – dijo alterado – pero no de la forma que crees… - dijo bufando – Merlín sabe que me tiene harto… pero no quiero que Ginny se entere…

- Pero, por qué debería importarte eso? – dijo Ron.

- Tu lo sabes bien… - dijo mirando a su amigo.

- Si, sé que estás loquito por…

- Sin bromas, Ron!! – dijo impaciente.

- Pero de todas maneras, a Ginny no tendría que importarle… - dijo Hermione. Harry la miró sin entender – ella está de novia con Ernie… si te hiciera alguna escena… - lo miró sonriente – Tu crees que Ginny…

- Mira… - dijo Harry al fin sentándose en unas cajas – No sé qué diablos le pasa… por un lado se me insinúa a cada rato.. tu sabes, miraditas, sonrisas, guiños de ojos… besos… - dijo colorado.

- Te andas besuqueando con mi hermana? – dijo Ron dando un salto.

- No!! Solo son besos inocentes… - Ron se sentó – Pero después me dice "Amo a Ernie!!" – dijo haciendo cara de asco – me confunde!! – se tomó la cara.

- Pero qué tiene que ver Rebecca en esto? – dijo Ron.

- Que no quiero que malinterprete que Rebecca está en la orden por mi…

- Está en la orden por ti! – dijo Hermione.

- Pero no porque yo quise!! – dijo desesperado – fue porque al idiota de tu novio se le escapó!!

- Ey!!- dijo Ron ofendido – que el idiota de su novio está aquí!!

- En eso Harry tiene razón- dijo Hermione. Ron la miró herido.

- Tu piensas que soy idiota?

- No – dijo sonriendo – que no estuvo bien que dijeras a Rebecca lo de la orden… - se abrazaron y se dieron un beso.

- Hola… disculpen, pero el del problema soy yo!! – dijo tirándoles un almohadón.

- Ni modo Harry… – dijo Ron levantándose y llevándose a Hermione hacia la puerta…- si Ginny tiene que enterarse, que se entere – lo miró – será una manera de que despejes las dudas…

- Qué quieres decirme?

- Harry – dijo Hermione – cuando ella se entere, podrás saber que es lo que realmente, ella siente por ti…

- Ahhh. – dijo aliviado – pero de todas maneras, no quiero que se entere…

- Es tu decisión – y lo dejaron solo.

Media hora antes de la reunión, el trío de oro se reunía después de vestirse, en la cocina de la madriguera, con los gemelos y la señora Weasley. Harry en especial estaba pálido. Hermione lo miró con ternura, y Ron… bueno Ron tenía mucha hambre y no pensaba en nada más que ir a la cocina por un bocado antes de partir. La señora Weasley iba de un lado al otro, revisando que nada le faltara en su bolso. Los gemelos le hablaban a Harry sobre un prototipo de broma, que constaba que un globo que al reventar, salían diferentes hechizos… Nadie se había dado cuenta, salvo un pelinegro que alguien faltaba en esa habitación. Harry suspiró un poco. Quizás si lo deseaba más de la cuenta, Ginny ni se enteraría de la reunión.

- Bien – dijo la señora Weasley sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ya tienen todo lo que necesitan? – y miró a Ron y a Harry. Estos asintieron.

- Hermione… llevas eso que nos pidió Tonks?

- Si señora Weasley – dijo ella mostrándole una canasta con dulces caseros.

- Bien… - miró a los gemelos – lo que les pidieron a ustedes… me imagino…

- Madre – dijo Fred, - tu duda nos ofende. Quiero decirte que somos unos tremendos irresponsables, pero tratándose de la orden, no tienes ni siquiera que preguntar… sabemos nuestra misión.

- Bien – dijo la señora poco convencida – Entonces, nos vamos… debemos aparecernos, porque Remus está limpiando la chimenea…

- Eh… Señora Weasley? – dijo Harry mirándola – no nos olvidamos de algo? Digo de alguien?

- No se a que te… - y la señora después de ponerse los guantes lo miró – Hablas de Ginny? – él asintió – no te preocupes!! – dijo sonriente – ella se marchó después del almuerzo… dijo que acompañaría a Tonks al sanador y que nos reuniríamos en Grimmauld Place – Harry sintió un chorro viscoso y helado correr por su nuca, y deslizarse por todo el cuerpo. Era un hecho… moriría de la peor manera. Ron pareció entender la situación, porque lo palmeó como dándole el pésame.

- Ni modo – dijo a medida que salían de la casa - si se tenía que enterar, ya sabremos como lo tomará… - Después de un penoso silencio, Harry asintió y varios cracks se escucharon en la noche… todos habían desaparecido.

Ginny estaba muy entusiasmada con la visita a Tonks. La había acompañado al sanador, en San Mungo, y observado minuciosamente cómo era la situación en el hospital. Le encantaba curar heridas, y desde niña había abrigado la esperanza de ser sanadora… mas específicamente sanadora de niños. Era algo que apreciaba, y si bien, el ser auror le había picado en este último tiempo (Por supuesto Harry tenía mucho que ver en eso), después de ver lo fascinante de la profesión, se había decidido y presentaría los éxtasis necesarios para cursar esa carrera.

Luego de la visita periódica de Tonks al médico, se pasearon por el Londres muggle, buscando ropita para niños… Y se entretuvieron mirando escaparates de lo mas disparatados. Ginny y Tonks, parecían dos adolescentes alocadas, buscando la ropa más ridícula, y de colores llamativos. Después de visitar varias tiendas, se dispusieron a volver a Grimmauld Place.

Una vez en la casa, las recibió Remus, muy preocupado por la tardanza de las mujeres… Tonks le hizo una mueca de fastidio, debido a los constantes y atosigantes cuidados que manifestaba su marido.

- No tienes por qué enojarte – decía serio – después de todo es mi hijo también…- ella bufó.

- Pues con todo gusto te cedo el honor de cargarlo!! – Ginny rió divertida – Porque no sabes lo que me cuesta…. Ni siquiera puedo ponerme la ropa de antes… nada me entra!!

- Deberías empezar a ponerte ropa mas… - la miró.

- Mas qué? – dijo ella, dando un respingo.

- Más de señora…

- De vieja decrépita? – La carcajada de Ginny resonó en toda la sala. – Creo que si yo dejara que tu me eligieras la ropa, Remus, me vería vestida con los viejos vestidos de mi tía Walburga.

- Ay… qué graciosos se ven!!

- No deberías solaparla Ginny – dijo serio Remus.

- Por favor profesor… - dijo ella serena – Solo fuimos a mirar vidrieras!! Nada malo nos pasó… y nos comimos un helado muggle… nada más!

- Qué te dijo el sanador?

- Bueno… todo está bien! – dijo Nimph sonriente.

- Qué posibilidades hay de que…

- Acaso eso importa? – dijo algo afligida, mirando a su esposo.

- Claro que no…. – dijo él sonriendo – solo quiero saber a que nos atenemos…

- Eh… - dijo Ginny – Quieren que me vaya? – y amagó con levantarse.

- Claro que no Ginny – dijo Remus – dentro de unos minutos comenzará una reunión de la orden… - miró a Tonks - me gustaría que no dejaras sola a mi esposa...

- Claro… - dijo la metamórfaga – sabes Ginny? me encantaría que me enseñaras eso pasos de Hip Hop de los que me hablaste… esos que te hacen saltar hasta reventar!!

- Nimph…

- No te enojes Remus – dijo Ginny riendo – ella lo dice a broma… no se qué diablos es el hipi hope… - sonó el timbre.

- Bien…de seguro son los miembros de la orden – Remus se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

- Hay algo que he querido preguntarte toda la tarde – dijo Tonks cuando se quedaron solas. Ginny la miró expectante - Cómo va lo tuyo con Harry, pelirroja?

- MM – dijo ella – viene y va – dijo suspirando.

- Eso quiere decir que… - la miró.

- Está avanzando algo… nos hemos convertido en grandes amigos.. – sonrieron – nos contamos todo… no hay nada que él me oculte… bueno sus sentimientos me los oculta y mucho, pero por lo demás…

- Ya llegaron todos los demás? – dijo una voz de mujer que a Ginny le heló la sangre… No quiso darse vuelta. Si lo hacía, se le caería el mundo encima… y ella que creía que él no le ocultaba nada.

- Ah hola… – dijo Tonks con rabia – La nueva chica de la orden! – Ginny se dio vuelta lentamente. La impresión sería leve, si se preparaba para esto. Cuando giró, levantó la mirada y la vio. Allí estaba ella, Rebecca Collins, mirándola con asco. Ella sólo miró a Remus y él se encogió de hombros… - Pues déjenme presentarlas… - dijo levantándose- Ella es…

- Conozco a la señorita – dijo Ginny fríamente – La secretaria de la Academia de Aurores – la rubia sonrió – disculpa – dijo recuperándose de la impresión – creo que no sé tu nombre – mintió… si algo le había quedado grabado en su mente, era el nombre y la cara de su nueva enemiga.

- Rebecca Collins – dijo ella frunciendo la nariz.

- Ginevra Weasley.

- Eres la hermana de Ron, verdad?

- Si, y de Fred y George, y Bill – sonrió dándole la mano – pero dudo que los conozcas… es tu primera reunión en la Orden? No te había visto por aquí antes – dijo midiendo cada una de sus palabras.

- Pues… es la quinta reunión a la que asisto – la pelirroja sintió una rabia apoderarse de su cuerpo. Esa intrusa hacía tiempo que pertenecía a la orden y nadie se lo había comentado… él no se lo habia dicho… él se lo ocultó!! _"Caerán brasas ardientes sobre tu cuerpo Potter!!" _Trató de serenar la maraña de emociones que se agolpaba en su estómago y que pugnaban por salir… respiró profundamente – pero a ti no te he visto más que hoy…

- No se me permite, ser parte de la orden. – contestó secamente.

- Eres menor de edad? – dijo ella burlona.

- No – dijo seria – no he terminado la escuela… aún.

- Oh…es una lástima – dijo Rebecca falsamente – ser parte de la orden es algo increíble… algo imposible de describir…es una sensación de vértigo y de adrenalina que nunca he vivido – Tonks torcía los ojos de asco.

- Me imagino! – dijo Ginny – Digo, debe ser algo increíble para ti, que te la pasas sentada en un escritorio con el solo trabajo de pasar una varita por un identificador – Tonks ahogó una carcajada.

- Remus, ya vinieron los demás? – dijo Rebeca tratando de pasar el mal rato – me estaba preguntando cuando… - la puerta de la entrada se abrió rápidamente y todos giraron para ver quien entraba. Ginny se sentó al lado de Tonks… ella le acarició la mano, para calmarla – Harry!! Ya llegaste!! –dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. El no se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja estaba a punto de matarlo con la mirada.

- Si, ya nos viste Collins… – dijo Hermione fastidiada – acaso somos invisibles? – La rubia se tomó del brazo de Harry y se acercó a la sala.

- Estábamos hablando de lo increíble que es pertenecer a la orden – dijo mirando a Harry, que trataba de zafarse de la chica.

- Si – dijo la voz de Ginny, y Harry quedó duro de la impresión – y yo le dije que para ella debe ser interesante, después del trabajo aburrido que tiene que hacer… - dijo burlona – hola mamá – no saludó a ninguno del trío.

- Veo que ya llegaste… - dijo Molly.

- Pues, si!- dijo sonriente.

- Déjame decirte – dijo Rebecca, enojada – que aunque tu no lo creas, es muy estresante el trabajo que tengo!

- Si claro! – dijo ella con sarcasmo – debe ser estresante pasar nueve horas diciendo _"nombre?... varita… pase por favor…adiós" _– Fred y George se ocultaron tras de Remus para reírse. Harry no quería mirarla. Ella no lo había saludado… estaba fúrica, podía sentir la tensión entre las chicas, y encima la tal Rebecca no le soltaba el brazo.

- Tu debes sentirte mal, me imagino – dijo la rubia queriendo herir – siendo tan niña que no puedes participar de nada de la orden.

- Todo a su tiempo, chica – dijo ella con asco – y no es que no haya participado de nada extraordinario… cuando Potter fue al Ministerio, yo fui parte de la expedición… y en mi quinto año… unos compañeros y yo nos enfrentamos a unos cuantos mortífagos… - se miró las uñas desinteresada – pero claro, tu en esos momentos, debías tener una misión súper importante!! – y adoptó una voz de misterio – pasar la varita por el identificador…. – Harry tuvo ganas de reír, de hecho sonrió, mirándola, buscando esa sonrisa cómplice y esa mirada que tenían ellos solos al divertirse, pero en los ojos de la pelirroja solo vio hielo.

- Bueno, Ginny… te fue bien con Tonks? – dijo la madre que trataba que las cosas no se salieran de las manos.

- Si – dijo seria – ya me decidí Mami – suspiró – voy a estudiar Medimagia… para después especializarme en medimagia pediátrica.

- Wow enana!! – dijeron Fred y George – la única que seguirá una carrera de prestigio!!

- Ey!! – dijo Ron – Yo seré auror!!

- Solo espero verte con el titulo en la mano, y creeré que lo has logrado… – dijo Fred – en cambio de ti enana esperamos lo mejor.

- Gracias – dijo ella haciéndose la tímida - y después me caso… con Ernie! – Palabras que lograron el efecto esperado. Harry se puso pálido y sin ser cuidadoso, se soltó de la rubia y caminó hacia la cocina.

- Si ya todos están, me gustaría salir de esta reunión lo antes posible Remus – miró a su tío. El antiguo profesor vio la rabia que tenía en sus ojos. Asintió.

- Bien… vamos al lugar de reunión – Rebecca apresuró el paso y se acercó a Harry.

- Harry… Espera, sentémonos juntos…- Ginny hizo dos pasos, para romperle la cara a esa zorra, cuando la mano de Tonks la retuvo y con la mirada le dijo que no lo hiciera. Ginny asintió. Cuando todos se fueron, largó unas cuantas lágrimas.

- No me lo dijo… - hipó con rabia – Ella es miembro de la Orden hace rato y él me lo ocultó!! – Dijo rabiosa.

- Vamos a mi cuarto… o mejor al cuarto de la madre de Sirius – dijo Tonks levantándose y abrazándola. – Allí hay unas cuantas cosas de las que me quiero deshacer… - Ginny la miró – podrás romperlas con mi aprobación.

Harry no escuchaba el temario de la reunión. Su mente se había quedado en la sala, con ella. Sintió el rechazo de Ginny apenas entró a la sala… Y su indiferencia cuando saludó a su madre y a él no. Miró a su alrededor. Hermione lo miraba mortificada… a ella tampoco la había saludado… y mucho menos a Ron. Estaba enojada con los tres… Miró a Rebecca… suspiró. Esa mujer le iba a traer muchos problemas… Miró a Remus… este movía la boca de un lado al otro mientras los demás asentían, prestando atención… pero él no entendía nada… no escuchaba nada… _"Será posible que todo tenga que complicarse de esta manera? Por qué actúa así? Será que le gusto?"_ Una sensación de esperanza le invadió el cuerpo y sin darse cuenta sonrió _"Pero puede ser que esté enojada por otra cosa…"_ Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca indescriptible… Tenía un nudo en la cabeza… _"Y todo por esta pesada que me está mirando..."_ Bufó _"Deja de mirarme … ahí va de nuevo, se me acerca y me roza el brazo… ay, que no entenderá que no me gusta para nada?"_ Remus parecía preguntarle algo a Bill… El mayor de los Weasley, desplegaba un mapa y comentaba ciertos aspectos señalados en el mismo… Trató de prestar atención, pero otra vez la sombra de Ginny apareció en su mente _"Si ella se enoja por esto, me patearé por estúpido…"_

- Vas a bajar de la nube en que estás? – le dijo seriamente Remus, mirándolo – hace horas que estamos hablando de un asunto que te incumbe y tu, como si no estuvieras aquí.

- Lo… lo siento… yo – dijo algo titubeante – de verdad yo…

- Ya sabía que no podrías estar en la Orden – le dijo secamente – a quién se le ocurre dejar entrar a un adolescente, preocupado por otras cosas…

- Párala ahí, Lupin! – dijo con rabia – el hecho que no haya estado prestando atención no significa…

- Qué? – dijo Remus poniéndose de pie – Acaso me vas a decir que lo que estabas pensando es mas importante que… Snape? – Harry lo miró. Remus también… El viejo merodeador pareció entender qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos… había tirado de la cuerda bastante. Remus lo sabía, y esperaba la reacción de Harry, que por cierto, la mayoría de las veces, no era de la más serena posible. Remus pensaba que, si Harry seguía siendo el mismo adolescente rebelde y malhumorado de siempre, levantaría los techos a los gritos. Y lo que supuso pensó que se daría, cuando Harry se levantó de golpe, fulminándolo con la mirada, haciendo saltar la silla hacia atrás.

- Ya te dije que lo siento… – dijo controlando su respiración – Ahora, qué es lo importante? – y moviendo la varita, acomodó la silla y se sentó. – Bill estabas hablando…

- Tengo que decir todo de nuevo? – preguntó Bill algo serio.

- Pues si! – dijo Harry – Acaso no puedes hacerlo?

- Eh… si claro Harry – Respiró – Snape cambió su modus operandi...

- Qué?

- Verás… teniamos la seguridad que el siguiente paso lo daría en Florencia, Italia, que va cerrando el circulo, pues es la próxima ciudad después de Barcelona que siempre visita. Si ustedes se fijan en el mapa… El círculo se forma por las ciudades de Viena, Praga, Berlín, Copenhague, Oslo, Aberdeen, Dublín, Porto, para luego volver a comenzar en Barcelona. Esta vez cambió su rumbo… fue a Madrid.

- Pero… cómo puede ser? Digo, nunca se queda en dos ciudades del mismo país!! Si seguimos su ruta, solo visita una ciudad por país… por qué ahora…

- Creemos que Madrid será el paso para salir hacia otro continente…

- Espera un momento – dijo mirando el mapa- si no logramos establecer un contacto… alguien que nos diga hacia donde vamos…

- Independientemente que nos diga… él sabe que podríamos estar buscándolo… imaginó que si descubrían sus movimientos, tendría que cambiarlos algún día… - agregó Kinsley Shacklebolt.

- Okay – dijo sentándose… - eso hace que nuestro plan se vaya por el caño – se restregó los ojos resignado – tendremos que posponer la misión… al menos hasta que estemos en terreno mas firme – Ron y Hermione asintieron.

- Qué misión? – dijo Rebecca.

- Una que tenemos que hacer Hermione, Harry y yo – dijo Ron, provocando la mirada fúrica de Harry. "_Y ahí va el bocón de nuevo!"_ pensó.

- Bien!! – dijo entusiasmada – ahí me anoto! – y adelantó – no aceptaré que me digan que no puedo realizar esta tarea!

- No nos importa si lo aceptas o no!! – dijo enojada Hermione – La misión es nuestra… si no aceptamos a Ginny, por qué deberíamos aceptarte a ti? – dijo golpeando la mesa.

- Cómo piensas llevar a una niña inexperta?

- Tu tampoco eres Merlín, hecho mujer! – dijo sarcásticamente Hermione - O pasar varitas por un identificador te han hecho experta?

- Basta Chicas!! – dijo Remus – Esto no es una reunión para ver una pelea de gatas… - Hermione, lo miró ofendida, y se sentó cruzándose de brazos – Srta. Collins, entienda…

- No, él que no entiende es usted.

- No – dijo Harry – la que no entiende eres tu – la rubia lo miró – Hermione dijo bien, tu no eres parte de la misión… Es mía, y yo acepté que vinieran ellos. Pero no te quiero a ti en ella.

- Harry… yo podría ser útil!

- No para mi – dijo secamente

- Pero dame una razón siquiera…

- No quiero que vengas, porque me molestas!! – Dijo ya cansado. La chica se puso roja. Remus estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero al ver a su "sobrino" con el rostro tenso, prefirió quedarse callado.

- Pero…

- Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir… - miró a su tío - si decides que ella vaya con nosotros, te juro que me voy solo… sin el respaldo de la orden, Remus!

- Esto no es un capricho de niños… - agregó el merodeador.

- Ya lo sé!!

- Entiende que aun eres joven y es normal que todos pensemos que…

- No es normal lo que tu haces!! Tratar de protegerme como si tuviera un año!! – dijo y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse – Estoy cansado que me veas como el crío, hijo de tu amigo… Entiendelo, ya soy mayor y tomo mis decisiones!! No necesito que estés cuidándome! puedes preocuparte, pero no querer meterme dentro de una cápsula de cristal, para que nada me pase!! Maldición Remus, he tenido que enfrentarme a peligros por ti insospechados… solo, y siendo un niño! Ahora me vienes con la veta protectora? Dónde diablos estabas cuando me trataban como una basura en la casa de mis tíos?

- Harry... – dijo él bajando la cabeza.

- Bien… entonces, no quiero a NADIE más en mi misión que Hermione y Ron… Necesito confiar en los que me acompañan, saber que estarán allí cuando requiera su presencia y saber como actuaran ante una situación extrema… A ellos los conozco como a mi mismo, se que darían todo por mi, al igual que yo por ellos. Pero con Collins, eso no lo sabría… no tiene experiencia en nada, solo ha sido una secretaria, no dudo que sea una buena bruja, pero esta misión no servirá para comprobarlo… - se marchaba.

- Harry, la reunión todavía no terminó… - dijo Ojoloco.

- Si me esperan cinco minutos estaré tratando que se me pase el cabreo y vuelvo… - cerró la puerta de golpe y desapareció. Todos los miembros de la orden se quedaron pasmados…

- No se le pasará en cinco minutos – atinó a decir Ron, siendo apoyado por Hermione. – Pero no es contigo que está molesto Remus…

- No, si no me lo dices, no te lo creo… - rieron – En verdad lo trato así?

- Si – dijo Hermione – Harry, tiene una especial visión acerca del cariño que le tienen todos los adultos…

- En realidad, él piensa que todos lo tratan así porque le tienen lástima – dijo Ron – Siempre cree que lo ven como el pobre niño sin padres… con la responsabilidad en sus hombros… y bueno todo el rollo del "elegido". El cree que todos le tienen compasión y por eso, ahora que está a salvo, lo quieren tratar como un niño, con una infancia infeliz... y eso lo pone... bueno, ya ven como se pone!

- Pero… es tonto que piense…

- Pero si tu hubieras vivido con esa familia, y vivido tantas cosas… y vieras la forma en que los demás te miran… no lo pensarías así?

- Pero es Harry Potter, el elegido, no? – dijo Rebecca con cara de ensoñación. Hermione chasqueó la lengua – él puede con todo…

- No vuelvas a decirle así… para nosotros es nuestro amigo Harry, y nada mas… ningún miembro de la orden lo trata así, aun pensándolo… Seria un poco mas sabio de tu parte que cerraras la boca!!

- Ginny lo calmará – dijo Fred con una sonrisa pícara – ella siempre lo logra…

- No creo que ahora eso pase… - dijo Hermione – Ella está enojada con nosotros.

- Por qué? – preguntaron los gemelos.

- No es tema que tratemos en esta reunión… - contestó secamente.

- Esperamos a Harry? – dijo Ojoloco.

- No – dijo Ron – será mejor que nos den a nosotros la información y después, se la diremos…

Los gritos y ruidos de cosas que estallaban en uno de los pisos superiores, se escuchaban hasta en el salón principal. La habitación de la señora Black, parecía ser el centro de una reunión de fantasmas, enojados con la vida, la muerte, el mas allá y el mas acá. Ginny se descargaba con casi todo lo que podía… y Tonks, sólo se limitaba a quedarse, bien protegida en un rincón. _"Maldito infeliz, traidor, desgraciado… me las vas a pagar… haberme ocultado que estabas con esa maldita rubia apestosa, hija de los mil… Y mi hermano, solapándolo,… junto con la traidora de Hermione…"_ Se sentó en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos… Tonks se acercó temerosa… _"Pero pobre de tu miserable vida Harry Potter… te haré lo peor que una persona puede hacerle a otra… Maldita sea!! No puedo odiarte… te amo demasiado para hacerlo… pero si hay algo peor que el odio… la indiferencia… Eso es!! Pasaré de ti olímpicamente… y no volveré a hablarte nunca… para mi estás…"_

- Ya se te pasó? – dijo Tonks acercándose a la pelirroja. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en un cuadro… a Tonks no le gustó lo que vio en sus ojos – Ginny… - ella no le respondió – Por Merlín, respóndeme o iré a buscar ayuda!! – Ginny miró a la metamorfaga. La mujer estaba con cara de angustia. Se relajó un poco.

- Estoy bien – dijo suspirando – No le daré con el gusto de verme mortificada…

- Así se habla… pero deberías saber que Harry…

- A ese no me lo nombres!! – dijo levantándose – no quiero saber mas nada con él!! Lo ignoraré por completo!!!

- Pero si tu lo quieres…

- Eso no puedo negarlo…pero me ocultó que esa maldita rubia oxigenada, estaba en la orden… y yo…

- No seas tonta! – dijo la mujer – no te das cuenta, verdad? Actuando así te pones al descubierto!!

- Qué?

- Que actuando así, pareciera que te mueres de celos por esa tonta!!

- Me muero de celos por esa tonta!! – dijo lanzando un aullido.

- Pero eso le dará a Harry una conclusión, a la que tu no quieres que él llegue... aun!! – Ginny la miró sin entender – Si haces eso, él llegará a la conclusión de que tu estás mas interesada en él, de lo que parece!! – Ginny comenzó a caminar por el lugar… las palabras que decía Tonks eran ciertas… pero aun no podía controlar esas ansias por salir de ese cuarto y convertirlo en jalea… - Ginny… si quieres mi consejo… hazle saber que te molestó que no le hayas dicho nada de esa chica en la Orden… pero que en realidad si eso es lo que él desea… ni modo, lo aceptas…

- Pero…

- Ya te vengaste de esa rubia… - rio contenta – la forma en que le dijiste inútil fue sutil pero hiriente!! – rieron las dos – Ahora, hazle un par de mohínes a Harry, diciéndole que traicionó tu confianza… que estás algo enojada, y que bueno… tu sabes tonterías así… déjalo que suplique tu perdón… manéjalo con la culpa… lo tendrás mas en un puño así, que ignorándolo!!

- Bien… - dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas – creo que tienes razón… debo ser menos orgullosa y hacerle ver que no me ha molestado esa tonta, blonda sin cerebro… - respiró profundamente – ya veré cómo le puedo hacer pagar su… - golpearon a la puerta.

- Quién osa molestar a las desterradas de la orden? – dijo Tonks, con un tono molesto…

- Eh… Soy Harry, Tonks – Ellas abrieron los ojos y se tomaron de las manos– Quería saber si Ginny está ahí… - la voz del joven parecía apagada. Las dos se abrazaron y ahogaron un gritito de ansiedad… Tonks movió la varita y desapareció del rostro de Ginny cualquier rastro de llanto anterior.

- Quién la busca? – dijo Tonks haciéndose la tonta.

- Pues yo!! – dijo, y sonó algo exasperado. Desde el otro lado se oyó un leve clic, y la puerta se abrió. Harry entró despacio, como pensando cada uno de sus pasos – eh… puedo pasar?

- Ya estás adentro – dijo Ginny acercándose a una ventana. Tonks miró al joven con tristeza, y sin que la pelirroja la viera le hizo señas a Harry, como diciéndole "Va a matarte!", o eso es lo que interpretó Harry, cuando la metamorfaga, pasó la mano como si fuera un cuchillo por el cuello. Harry tragó saliva – Ya terminó la reunión?

- No – dijo él, mirando a Ginny que parecía perdida mirando hacia la calle – Me salí un momento… discutí con Remus.

- Ah… - dijo Tonks

- Podrías dejarnos a solas, Nimph? – dijo temeroso.

- Bueno…- dijo, y se fue cerrando la puerta. Harry le echó un vistazo al lugar... al parecer alguien había roto algunos objetos…

- Qué pasó aquí? – "cric, cric", podría escucharse un grillo desde el jardín, y nadie le respondió – parece que alguien…

- Qué quieres… - dijo ella secamente – no tienes que estar en la reunión?

- Ginny… lo siento... no quería decírtelo porque…

- A ver... quiero saber... – dijo ella dándose vuelta y acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el joven… él algo alarmado comenzó a retroceder – quiero saber qué excusa me pondrás Harry Potter…

- Ginny… no…

- Qué pasa… me tienes miedo? – dijo ella con el tono de voz mas frío que pudo encontrar. Harry, abrió los ojos… Ginny vio en ellos temor. No aguantó mas y comenzó a reír… - Eres un idiota!!

- Qué te causa gracia? – dijo algo molesto.

- La cara de miedo que tienes!! – dijo ella mirándolo y riéndose a mas no poder.

- Pensé que estarías enfadada… - resopló algo aliviado.

- Y lo estoy - dijo en un tono agudo de voz, tratando de mantener la compostura – pero eres tan inocente Harry – le acarició la cara… - mi niño inocente – le besó la mejilla – por qué pensaste que estaba tan enojada?

- Pues… -estaba shockeado. Nunca, pero nunca, entendería a esa pelirroja – pensé que te habías enojado porque Rebecca…

- Ah, esa… - dijo poniéndose seria nuevamente – en verdad estoy disgustada contigo… al igual que estoy con Hermione y Ron – lo miró – pensé que entre amigos no había secretos… - él bajó la cabeza apenado – claro… - suspiró – de todas maneras, no debes considerarme una amiga con derecho a que se le cuenten ciertas cosas… – ahí estaba, manipulándolo con la culpa… se sentía una porquería al decir esto…

- No digas eso! – dijo apenado – tú eres más que una amiga para mí.

- Claro… la hermana de Ron… por ese motivo, soy tu hermanita menor!! – dijo sonriendo – no importa… en verdad, no es necesario que me expliques nada… a lo hecho, pecho. – suspiró resignada.

- Pero… por qué piensas en eso? Yo no te considero mi hermana… crees que si lo hubiera hecho me habría acostado contigo? – La cara de Ginny se puso roja. Ese planteamiento nos e lo esperaba. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su inteligencia para salir de esa situación.

- Pues tu lo dijiste esa vez… fue un error. – lo miró - tu me lo dijiste… que eras un chico y que bueno… hay cosas que a veces se nos escapan de las manos… no te preocupes… yo te considero mi hermano Harry…

- Pero yo no…

- No importa… si de veras te gusta esa chica… - suspiró otra vez - en fin… no es como Cho, pero tampoco me gusta para ti… es algo…

- Que no quiero estar con ella!! – dijo colérico. El hecho que ella lo tratara como hermano lo exasperaba – No me gustan las rubias!! Y aparte… por qué debo darte una explicación de esto?

- No tienes por qué – dijo ella tranquila – y yo no te estoy pidiendo nada... solo estoy dándote mi opinión acerca de ella… para mi es una inútil.

- Para mi también… - dijo sentándose – No sé por qué le dijeron que se una… fue Ron el idiota que le dijo acerca de la Orden… y bueno… ella vio la oportunidad de…

- Verte mas seguido y entablar algo contigo? – dijo ella, y él asintió – Me lo imaginaba… esa no tiene muchas luces –la miró – no entiende que tu ni la muela le das…

- Entonces… perdóname linda… – dijo con pena – estás enojada conmigo? Pídeme lo que sea, y yo te lo traeré… cualquier cosa, sólo que no te enojes… Me perdonas? – dijo acercándose.. ella asintió con una sonrisa. El la abrazó – Gracias. – Estuvieron abrazados, al menos tres minutos, sin decir palabra.

- Por qué te fuiste de la reunión? – él la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, oliendo el perfume de su pelo… la mano se deslizó por el largo de la cabellera… lo calmaba tanto sentir esa sensación de estar tocando seda.

- Discutí con Remus… - ella alzó un segundo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos – Sigue con la terquedad de tratarme como un niño… no entiende que…

- Ya eres un grandote musculoso? – dijo ella, él sonrió – no debes enfadarte… tu tío siente que está en deuda contigo – él bajó la mirada para verla…de alguna manera sus ojos apaciguaban su mal humor… - por no cuidarte cuando debía hacerlo.

- Diablos! – dijo resoplando – y yo que le dije que no había estado cuando lo necesitaba…

- Algunas veces te comportas como un crío… Deberías aprender a controlar tus impulsos!

- A veces no puedo hacerlo… – dijo acariciando la espalda de Ginny – no sabes el esfuerzo que me lleva controlar mis impulsos – _" y no darte un beso como te mereces"_

- Te mentí… - él la miró sin entender - estaba muy enojada contigo… el que no me hayas dicho que esa tonta, está en la orden…

- Perdóname… te juro que jamás volveré a ocultarte nada…

- Está bien – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla. El sonrió, pasando un mechón rojo, rebelde, por detrás de la oreja de Ginny.

- También me enojé porque esa chica, quiere ir a la misión con nosotros.

- Ah no!! – dijo ella dando un brinco – si esa va, voy yo!!

- No – dijo sereno – tu no irás… y ella tampoco.

- Pero…

- Pero nada – dijo él poniéndole un dedo en la boca para callarla – sabes que no irás, y ella no irá porque francamente… conozco a Ron, y a Hermione… incluso podría jurar que tu harías un papel mucho mas brillante pero a ella no la conozco… y esta misión no servirá para eso.

- Y no quieres conocerla mejor?

- Ya te dije que no… - y fue hacia la puerta – Vienes?

- Vas a disculparte con Remus?

- Si.

- Entonces voy contigo!! - bajaron juntos las escaleras… abrazados. Todos estaban en la sala. Ginny vio a su rival… con rabia, abrazó mas a Harry y le lanzó una mirada de triunfo. La rubia apretó los dientes– Ya terminó la reunión? – preguntó aún abrazada a Harry, hecho que sorprendió a Ron y a Hermione.

- Eh… si – dijo Remus serio – Harry, todo lo que tienes que saber te lo dirán Ron y Hermione… yo…

- Remus… - dijo Harry – puedo hablar contigo a solas? – el licántropo lo miró y asintió.

- Si nos disculpan… iremos a hablar a la biblioteca – los dos partieron hacia el pasillo.

- Bien… estuvo entretenida la reunión? – dijo Ginny.

- No es tema para tratar contigo – dijo Rebecca. _"Ay Rebecca, te me estás poniendo a tiro…"_ Pensó la pelirroja _"No me busques porque me vas a encontrar…"_

- Solo pregunté si había sido interesante… - dijo ella con una voz inocente.

- Claro – dijo Hermione sonriente – veo que lograste domar a la fiera…

- Harry es un poco alocado… solo hay que saber qué puede calmarlo. – dijo sentándose en el sofá – vamos a comer aquí o en casa? – preguntó a su madre.

- Creo que en casa – dijo Molly – la reunión terminó.

- Si, bueno… - dijo Kinsley Shacklebolt – nosotros nos vamos… hasta luego!! - todos salieron incluso esa molesta rubia, que ni se molestó en saludar.

- En verdad se marchan? – dijo Tonks apenada, mirando a los Weasley – quédense… quiero comer mi helado favorito y si ustedes se van…. Remus no me dejará!!

- Quedémonos un rato mami… -dijo Ginny.

- Está bien – dijo sonriendo Molly- pero Arthur, Tonks y yo haremos la cena – el señor Weasley, ante tamaño pedido solo tuvo que asentir y marchar con las mujeres.

- Ginny – dijo Hermione, algo temerosa – en verdad, pensamos que estarías levantando los techos de la rabia.

- Lo pensaste bien - dijo secamente. Ron se acercó a su hermana sonriendo.

- Y tu no te me acerques… eres mi sangre… traidor!

- Perdóname! –dijo él – Harry me pidió…

- Que traicionaras a tu hermana… así es como me ayudas? – dijo ella en un tono dolido. Luego miró a Hermione – y no pensaba que tu me darías la espalda… confabulándose, los tres… para encubrir a ese infeliz para que no le dijeran a la tonta de Ginny que esa rubia insípida estaba en la orden?

- Ginny yo…

- De una buena vez... – dijo levantando la varita y haciendo que de esta salgan chispas rojas – me van a ayudar o que? – preguntó en un claro tono amenazador.

- Te ayudaremos!! – dijeron con miedo.

- Más les vale – se retiraba – ah… - los miró con odio – esta que me hicieron les saldrá caro… - se cruzó de brazos… - no sé como le harán, pero más vale que convenzan a Harry de llevarme a un club nocturno muggle… o si no…

- Qué...

- Mamá sabrá de tus visitas al cuarto de Ron, Hermione – Ellos se pusieron rojos – no creo que puedas salir vivo de esa hermano!! – y rió maquiavélicamente, causando escalofríos a su hermano – Creo que tendré que adelantar el final de mi plan… esa rubia está completamente chiflada si piensa que "Mi Harry", le dará una oportunidad. – Miró a su hermano y a Hermione - Ya están advertidos!! – y salió hacia la cocina.

- Está loca! – dijo Ron sentándose en el sofá. Hermione se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó – crees que le diga a mamá?

- Míralo de esta manera… no sé qué diablos la hizo recapacitar y hacer que Harry no se diera cuenta de su ataque de celos… manipuló la situación para tenerlo en un puño y con él a nosotros… crees que sea capaz? Pues claro que si!! – dijo apretándose a su novio.

- Deberíamos abandonar las sesiones nocturnas por un tiempo… no crees?

- No… - dijo ella segura, a lo que Ron sonrió aliviado – Pero debemos buscar una idea para que Harry la lleve a un club nocturno…

- No es mala la idea – dijo Ron – podríamos aprovechar y conocer…

- Pero soy menor de edad… en el mundo muggle claro!

- Pero nada que un hechizo para aparentar ser mayor… ahí no hay línea de tiempo que te impida entrar Hermione! – dijo Ron sonriente – le pediré a Fred que me dé la receta de la poción, que intentó usar para entrar al torneo de los tres magos.

- Tienes razón… entonces, vamos a ayudar con la cena y a pensar cómo vamos a hacer para que Harry acepte llevarla a un club

- Eso será lo más difícil…

- No – dijo ella sonriendo – no, con la idea que se me está ocurriendo.

Nota de la autora: no diré nada mas… solo espero reviews.

Saludos Silvia


	31. Una inocente salida o no tanto!

**Hola!! Gracias a todos por las criticas… si, se que esta historia se ha ido de la trama principal, un poco, lo reconozco… pero seamos honestos… ningún adolescente se va a andar recitando cuanto verso se encuentre en su vida para atrapar una chica!! Tienen otras cosas que hacer… no quise centrar toda la historia en el romanticismo porque pecaría de cursi y melosa, cosa que no quiero… por ahí leí un fic donde la sinopsis decía "Pastelosas abstenerse" y no me gustó la frase, pero tampoco me gustaría que catalogaran este fic como pasteloso!!!… acaso es pecado ser romántica? No se alteren… ya Harry tendrá que pulir lo aprendido en Hogwarts… solo que tendrán que esperar para eso. **

**Bueno les dejo el fic… espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 31**

**Una inocente salida… o no tanto.**

Desde que entraron en la biblioteca el silencio se apodero de los dos. Remus estaba parado mirando hacia el enorme tapiz que nombraba a todos los Black "La noble y antigua casa Black "Pour toujurs". Suspiró al ver el punto donde debía estar el nombre de su amigo.

Harry quería encontrar la manera de pedirle disculpas. Hablando con Ginny reconoció que su reacción fue tonta e infantil… pero se le hacía difícil reconocer, frente al único vestigio de familia que le quedaba, que su comportamiento era similar al de un crío caprichoso… miró hacia donde miraba Remus. El árbol genealógico de la familia Black… y observó el único punto que le interesaba de ese tapiz, y que por esas circunstancias de la vida, había sido borrado de él… Sirius Black. Suspiró… cuánto le hacía falta su padrino… Miró hacia Remus, el viejo merodeador estaba perdido mirando el tapiz… Harry carraspeó para tener su atención… no lo logró. _"Maldición…"_ Pensó el joven. _"Esto será mas difícil que lo que pensé. Ojalá Ginny estuviera aquí… ella sabría las palabras adecuadas…"_ y recordó una frase que escuchara alguna vez en su infancia…

- Errar es humano… – dijo sereno – Perdonar es divino… – Remus se dio vuelta y lo miró… miró esos ojos verdes que le recordaban a Lily, y la ternura que ella tenía al mirar, y la cara de perro abandonado de James cuando se mandaba una de las suyas y quería el perdón. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que no pasaba de allí, y algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus cansados ojos. _"Cómo te pareces a tus padres_ _Harry." _Pensó. _"Tanto que hasta me duele mirarte"_

- Sabes? – dijo en un tono agudo, que luego de un carraspeo pudo revertir – cuando tu naciste… - Harry lo miró expectante - sentía la necesidad de ser tu padrino –miró al joven – había algo en ti que… - suspiró – no puedo decirte que no me dolió que James no me eligiera… pero pude entenderlo después – se acercó hacia la ventana y miró a la luna que estaba en el cielo con melancolía – nunca podría ser parte de tu vida de una manera normal, si tus padres faltaban… - Harry sintió que una cosa horrible y rasposa le reventaba el estómago… podría haberla denominado como culpa – Pero lo eligieron a Sirius… que era un pistolita, no puedo negarlo- sonrió al decirlo – Pero al menos podría hacerse cargo de ti, todo el tiempo.

- Remus…

- Déjame terminar por favor – dijo mirándolo. Harry sólo bajó la cabeza como dándole a entender que podía continuar – Cuando tus padres murieron… y todo el mundo pensaba que Sirius había sido el causante de sus muertes… yo, me dirigí a Dumbledore y le rogué que tu te quedaras conmigo… que yo podría hacerme cargo de ti, y educarte como Lily y James hubieran querido.

- Eso nunca me lo dijeron. – dijo sorprendido.

- Y no te lo hubieran dicho nunca porque no pude… - suspiró y miró nuevamente a la luna – Dumbledore me hizo ver que yo… no podría hacerme cargo de ti, por mi problema… qué haría cuando la luna llena apareciera? Cómo darte los cuidados necesarios si todo el mundo me veía como un híbrido… una bestia que no merece la oportunidad en el mundo mágico? Qué pasaría si alguna vez no podría cuidarte… ni siquiera de mi? – miró al joven – entonces ya estabas con tus tíos… me enojé con él, porque no podría haberte dejado en peor lugar que esa casa… Lily siempre me contó de su hermana… Pero bueno- se acercó al chico – por eso es que ahora… que puedo, me preocupo por ti… se lo debo a mis amigos… y por sobre todo, estoy cumpliendo la promesa que nos hicimos Sirius y yo… en nuestros constantes encierros en esta casa…- le tomó los hombros – Pase lo que pase… si alguno de nosotros quedaba en el camino, el otro se encargaría de estar para ti… entiendes?

- Remus…

- Por eso es que a veces me extralimito en tus cuidados… por eso te hice pasar encerrado una semana en esta casa al dejar la escuela… por miedo a que te pasara algo… pero ahora, después de lo que dijiste… me doy cuenta que ya eres un hombre.

- No – dijo él mirándolo con culpa – no lo soy… me estoy comportando como un crío malcriado… dando una rabieta porque no le dan un dulce!

- Harry no debes ser tan duro contigo mismo.

- Es verdad… Ginny tiene razón – Remus sonrió- Yo debía estar prestando atención en la reunión… debía estar atento a lo que decían los demás... pero en vez de eso estaba preocupándome porque ella no se enojara conmigo porque Rebecca estaba ahí… - Remus rió con ganas – No, esto es serio!! – dijo.

- Harry, Harry!! – dijo él calmándolo – claro que entiendo por lo que pasas. Aunque no lo creas, yo también fui adolescente… pero debes entender que hay lugar y tiempo para cada cuestión… Debes aprender a decidir en el momento qué es importante para ti.

- Es que atrapar a Snape en importante!! – dijo – pero Ginny también!! Y no quiero que se aleje!! Entiendes? Ernie puede quitármela de un plumazo porque corre en ventaja… él ya es su novio… yo le hago la lucha como amigo… pero me exaspera pensar que en un segundo estoy haciendo las cosas bien, y por otro lado, estoy corriendo en esta competencia con los cordones de mis zapatillas desatados y que en cualquier momento me caeré dándome tremendo golpe contra el suelo!! – dijo desesperado. Remus no hizo otra cosa que lanzar una carcajada – no te rías!

- Eres igual a tu padre… - dijo mirándolo – Haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

- Ginny no es una pieza fácil…. Deberías tratar de entenderla…y te darás de a golpes en la cabeza… nunca lograrías entenderla.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Porque salí de esa reunión, con el solo objetivo de pedirle perdón y esperar que la guillotina pase sobre mi cabeza… pensaba que ella estaba fúrica porque le oculté lo de Rebecca… pero voy a verla y se me ríe en la cara de lo miedoso que la enfrentaba… Esa chica me vuelve loco!! Cualquier día de estos me internan en San Mungo por loco!!

- Ya cálmate… -dijo – Dale tiempo… hazle ver lo que se pierde contigo.

- Se lo hago ver… y me confunde… en un momento me insinúa cosas…

- Qué cosas?

- COSAS!! – dijo abriéndole los ojos… Remus entendió – pero luego no hace más que hablarme de su tan perfecto novio Ernie… Apesta!

- Pues, si ella te insinúa cosas… por qué no tu te le insinúas peor?

- Qué?

- Bueno… recuerdo que tu padre era en algunos momentos tan pesado con tu madre… Hasta Sirius quería patearlo! –rieron

- Tu crees que si le coqueteo…

- Harry no uses esa expresión… pereces amanerado!

- Bueno… tu crees que si… le tiro con toda la artillería podría…

- Exacto…

- Gracias Remus… - lo miró – sobre lo que dije en la reunión…

- Olvidado.

- No – dijo él y se acercó al merodeador – Perdóname… entiendo que tu no podías estar ayudándome cuando estaba en esa casa… creo que me extralimité con eso… discúlpame.

- Disculpas aceptadas!! – se abrazaron – Harry… solo quiero que te cuides en esta misión… no me perdonaría si a ti te pasara algo… es como defraudar a tus padres de nuevo.

- No pasará… no voy a correr riesgos esta vez… sólo quiero atraparlo… no hay profecía que rija mi vida esta vez – sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

- Excepto esa que mi mujercita se obstina en repetirme… y que habla de ti…

- Cuál?

- "Si ese cuatro ojos no se casa con Ginny… yo lo mato antes de los veinte!!" – dijo Remus, imitando a su mujer.

Llegaron riendo a la cocina. Los demás sentados a la mesa, los miraban con curiosidad. Harry se separó de su protector y se sentó entre Ron y Hermione. La chica lo miró esperando que le contara. El le dijo con la mirada que no le contaría, al menos por el momento. Ron entendió la indirecta y no preguntó nada. Ginny se acercó y le acarició el cabello. El la miró y le sonrió. Ella le pasó una cerveza de mantequilla y se alejó. El no dejó de mirarla mientras bebía un sorbo de la cerveza.

- No nos ha dirigido la palabra… – dijo Hermione con voz afligida. Harry se dio vuelta para mirarla y dejó de sonreír.

- Lo siento.

- No es tu culpa compañero… – dijo Ron.

- Si lo es… yo les pedí que no le dijeran… me siento una porquería. – dijo algo apenado.

- No parece por la forma en que la miras… todo bien con Remus? – dijo la muchacha.

- Si… - miró otra vez a la pelirroja que trataba de zafarse de los abrazos cargosos de Bill – con los dos está todo bien… Remus, me dio su versión de por qué trata de protegerme… y yo le pedí disculpas por ser tan idiota!

- Y Ginny? – dijo Ron – cómo lograste calmar a la fiera? Pensé que bajarías con un hechizo mocomurcielago en la cara.

- Yo también – dijo riendo – Pero bueno… estaba enojada porque no le conté nada… y me dijo que si me gustaba Rebecca, por ella estaba bien.

- Te dijo eso? – dijo Hermione incrédula – y le creíste?

- Pues… si! – dijo él arqueando una ceja – está enojada con nosotros porque, al parecer, ella no cree que es lo suficientemente amiga nuestra para confiarle secretos.. pero que entendía… así que no hay problemas!! – Hermione miró a Ginny que reía con Fred. _"Si que eres inteligente amiga"_ pensó ella.

- Eh… Harry – dijo Ron – pero ella no parece tener la misma impresión de nosotros…

- Qué quieres decir? – dijo él

- Está enojada conmigo y con Hermione… y yo no quiero que eso suceda! Es mi hermana!! – dijo en un tono lastimero.

- Pero…

- Si – dijo Hermione, entendiendo que quería hacer su novio – me sentiría una porquería si pierdo a mi mejor amiga por ayudarte a ti, Harry – _"Si la culpa sirvió para Ginny por qué no utilizarla?" _Pensó Hermione. Al parecer surtió efecto porque Harry se sintió una mal.

- Lo siento… si pudiera hacer algo para que eso no pasara… – Hermione y Ron se miraron y asintieron silenciosamente. Era el momento para que Harry aceptara cualquier cosa.

- Hay algo… -dijo Ron, mirando para donde estaba su hermana – Faltan tres días para que ella se vaya a la escuela… y no la veremos hasta navidad.

- No me lo recuerdes – dijo Harry ofuscado – de solo pensarlo ya me deprimo.

- Bien… - dijo su amigo – qué tal cumplirle un sueño antes de que vaya a la escuela?

- Qué clase de sueño? – dijo él mas atento.

- Bueno… tu la escuchaste… - dijo Ron acercándose – ella se muere por ir a un club de baile muggle.

- A una disco? – dijo él.

- Si… Hermione también quiere, pero tú sabes…

- Son menores de edad para entrar a esos lugares, Ron.

- Pero… si existiera una forma Harry… la llevarías?

- A Ginny?

- Claro!! no va a ser a Hogwy! – dijo torciendo los ojos. Harry miró a Hermione que se mordía los labios ansiosa… según Harry se notaba de lejos las ganas que tenía su amiga de conocer una disco muggle… y si era honesto él también quería hacerlo… miró a Ginny y sonrió… era una manera de acercar esa pelirroja a su vida… _"Si logro que su sueño se cumpla… podrían ser unos puntos a favor para mi… si, por qué no?"_Miró a su amigo.

- Si, existiera esa forma… y que haga que Ginny no corra peligro y que no sea contra las normas… si.

- Bien! – dijeron los novios tan alto, que todos los que estaban en la cocina los miraron. se taparon la boca colorados.

- Pero… ustedes…

- Ya sabemos que podemos hacer! – dijo Hermione.

- De qué se trata?

- Una poción... para que aparente ser mayor de edad…Ginny y Hermione la tomarán, y nosotros no tendremos que hacerlo porque… bueno somos mayores…

- Bien… pero recuerdas lo que les pasó a Fred y George cuando bebieron esa poción? – preguntó, tratando de no imaginarse a Ginny y a Hermione con una extensa barba y bigote, tal cual les ocurrió a los gemelos al usarla para entrar al torneo de los tres magos.

- Si… - dijo Hermione entusiasmada – Pero si lo recuerdas bien, Harry… en esa ocasión había una línea de edad que no permitía que nadie pasara… incluso no podías engañarla con una simple poción. En esos clubes… – lo miró triunfante – no hay tal línea!

- Lo tenían pensado desde antes, verdad? – dijo él mirándolos sospechosamente. Luego miró a Ginny – y no me extrañaría que la idea fuera de ella – Hermione se puso roja, y miró a Ron… preguntándole que decir para no descubrirse – y creo que por su silencio me estoy acercando a la verdad… no?

- Bien – dijo Hermione haciendo uso de su ingenio – la verdad es que anoche Ginny me contó que… que……. Que…. – miró a Ron para pedirle ayuda.

- Que… que… ella tiene ese sueño de ir a un club nocturno… y…. y… - miró a Hermione.

- Y que ella iba… iba a… - miró a Ron.

- Iba a… pedirle a Ernie que la lleve! – listo, la palabra clave fue lanzada…y era solo cuestión de esperar la reacción de Harry – a como diera lugar….

- Ernie… - dijo él con asco.

- Y tu sabes lo que Ernie es capaz de hacer por Ginny… - dijo Ron echándole leña al fuego.

- Digo… - agregó Hermione – tu lo escuchaste en la estación…. _"Por ti Ginny, iría hasta el fin del mundo"_ – La cerveza de Harry explotó de tanta rabia que tenía… todos lo miraron… El tenía cerveza en toda la cara. Hermione atinó a reparar la botella. Ginny se acercó preocupada, con un repasador en la mano.

- Qué ha sucedido? - dijo y tomó la cara de Harry. El la miró serio – Harry… cielo, te encuentras bien?

- Si… -dijo totalmente ablandado por como ella lo había llamado – no te preocupes, princesa – y sonrió tímidamente.

- Pues… - le tomó el mentón y le limpió la cara con el repasador – Ten cuidado como tomas la cerveza!! – rió – la mayoría de la gente, lo hace por la boca… no por toda la cara – y los demás rieron.

- Graciosa… - le tomó la muñeca – Ginny?

- Si? – dijo ella coqueta.

- Mira… - le hizo señas para que se acercara – esto es un pequeño secreto… que tenemos los chicos y yo.

- Ahora soy buena para compartir secretos? – dijo ella en tono de reproche.

- Siempre lo eres cariño – dijo él… haciéndole caso a Remus… _"Bien, puedo hacer que te ruborices también!"_ pensó al ver el color rosado de las mejilla de la pelirroja – esto es algo de lo que los adultos no tienen que enterarse.

- Para qué soy buena? – dijo ella inocentemente, pero Harry tragó saliva, _"Para todo lo que te propongas!"_

- Bien… los chicos quieren ir a un club nocturno muggle.

- Ah… - dijo ella – y necesitan que entretenga a mamá para que ustedes vayan? – dijo tranquila – bien… puedo hacerlo, no se preocupen – y se enderezó para irse a buscar los platos.

- Espera!

- Hay mas? – dijo ella, mirando a su hermano y novia – quieren que les rente un cuarto en un motel?

- Párala Ginny… – dijo Ron algo colorado – no es eso lo que Harry quiere decirte!

- Pues entonces que lo diga... ya les prometí que entretendría a mamá – los miró – no les daré una pócima para dormir para que no se enteren de la hora, ni en el estado en que vuelven.

- No es eso – dijo Harry riendo – aunque darles una pócima no estaría mal… digo, así no se enteran de nada…

- Bien… díganme!! – dijo impaciente Ginny.

- Quieres venir con nosotros? – dijo, mirando esos ojos marrones que se abrían sorprendidos… y luego bajó para ver como sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban rápidamente, debido a la respiración ansiosa, y bajó más la mirada para ver su sonrisa, mostrando toda su perfecta dentadura… y que todo en conjunto se dirigía a él… _"Merlín, te amo tanto criatura!"_

- En verdad quieren que vaya con ustedes?

- Será lo último que hagamos juntos… qué dices?

- Acepto!! - dijo y se sentó en la falda de Harry. El, algo colorado miró a Remus, que sonriendo levantó las cejas… como dándole ánimo. El, asintió y como si nada, comenzó a rodear la cintura de la chica, y a acariciar la espalda suavemente… Ginny lo miró a los ojos un instante, él le guiñó el ojo seductoramente… Ginny pensaba que si él lo hacia a propósito, ella no se iba a quedar quieta. Deslizó suavemente el brazo por detrás del cuello de Harry, y comenzó a acariciarle los pelos de la nuca, con la yema de los dedos… suavemente, Harry estaba mentalmente pidiendo morir… - pero, me deberían decir como vamos a hacer para entrar a ese club sin que se enteren que soy menor de edad… que somos menores de edad…

- A ver, futura sanadora de niños – dijo Ron – cómo podrías hacer para que aparentaras ser una chica mayor? – Ginny se acercó a la Sien de Harry y le dio un suave besito, y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle la oreja. Harry lejos de amilanarse, redobló la apuesta y con la mano que le quedaba libre, comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la chica… ella se tensó, un instante, pero luego sonrió… esto le estaba encantando..

- Mmmm – dijo, y le besó la cicatriz en su frente. Harry sintió una sensación de frescura en ese lugar… y suspiró – puede ser una poción… - y sonrió – la poción para aumentar tu edad cronológica?

- Bien! – dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla – si fuera profesor de pociones te daría doscientos puntos para Griffindor… - ella lo miró sonriente – cincuenta por ser tan inteligente… y ciento cincuenta por estar tan buena!!

- Harry puedes cortarla? – dijo Ron asqueado – qué dices enana…

- Bueno… pero también podemos hacer otra cosa con Hermione…

- Si, qué? – dijeron los dos jóvenes varones.

- Pues… la vestimenta y el maquillaje pueden hacer lo suyo!! – dijo Hermione.

- Exacto! – dijo Ginny – me pongo una faldita bien corta… con esos zapatos que me regaló Fred y George… y luego una remera algo reveladora… y me maquillo como si quisiera guerra… entonces…

- No saldrías de tu casa, de eso ten la seguridad!! – dijo Harry serio – opino que lo mejor es que hagamos la poción.

- Hagamos, suena a muchos – dijo Hermione – Dejen que Ginny y yo nos encarguemos…

- Bien…- dijo ella – cuándo vamos?

- Mañana… - dijo Ron entusiasmado.

- Mejor pasado mañana– dijo Hermione – así nos da tiempo de realizar la poción de manera efectiva… si nos apuramos podríamos hacerla mal…

- Entonces, será pasado mañana – dijo Harry.

- Súper – Dijo Ginny y se levantó, haciendo que Harry bufara – ahora me voy a ayudar – él le tomó la mano haciéndola volver.

- Y le ocultarás a tu noviecito a dónde vas? – ella se acercó a su oído.

- Quiero bailar contigo… crees que deba decírselo?

- No – dijo él embobado.

- Bien… eso responde tu pregunta.

La poción burbujeaba lentamente en la habitación de las chicas, la mañana siguiente… Hermione había tenido especial cuidado de consultar un libro, porque no confiaba en la versión "libre" de la poción que le habían dado los gemelos a Ron. Y después sacarla del libro, se felicitó por su inteligencia, pues los gemelos le habían proporcionado a su novio, una poción para hacer que crezcan pelos en todo el cuerpo. Después de buscar los ingredientes, y ponerlos en el caldero, ahora en lo único en que se tenían que preocupar era en buscar el atuendo adecuado para su salida al mundo nocturno muggle. Ginny iba de un lado al otro, revolviendo su guardarropa, que no era muy extenso y cuando no encontraba lo que quería, pataleaba en medio del cuarto, haciendo el mismo ruido que el espíritu que tenían en el ático. Hermione sólo la miraba y reía…

- No sé por qué estás tan tranquila – dijo la pelirroja a su amiga – deberías estar poniendo mas cuidado en lo que te vas a poner…

- Yo no tengo la necesidad de impresionar a un chico como la tienes tu – dijo ella burlona – Ron es…

- Un chico – dijo ella – y por si no te has dado cuenta… a él se le van los ojos por las muchachas exuberantes – Hermione se puso seria – que tal si en el club, hay una y tu, creyéndote que lo tienes asegurado… te vas con una túnica… a quien crees que mirará Ron? – Hermione se levantó seria.

- Creo que iré a mi casa a ver que puedo encontrar… Nadie va a quitarme a mi Ron!!

- Así se habla…. – la miró – todo lo que tengo es una porquería!

- Por qué no vienes a mi casa? – dijo la castaña – allí podemos encontrar algo adecuado – Ginny asintió – si no podemos ir de tiendas.

- Súper! – dijo buscando algo en su tocador – me sobraron algunos euros del viaje a Paris… podría cambiarlos por libras, y comprarme algo bonito, no crees?

- El vestido verde que te regalo Fleur está hermoso!! – dijo Hermione – Por qué no te pones ese?

- Tu crees?

- Claro!

- Bien,… está decidido entonces – la miró – paro aun voy a ir a tu casa a ayudarte con la transformación…

- Tonta… - iban saliendo – Ginny… en Grimmauld Place, tu dijiste que acelerarías el plan para atrapar a Harry… cómo lo harás?

- Menos averigua Dios y perdona, Hermione… ya lo veras mañana.

- Sabes qué sería lindo?

- Qué?

- Salir en un grupo numeroso – Ginny la miró – invitar a nuestros amigos de la escuela… tu sabes, será una linda oportunidad para estar todos juntos antes de comenzar nuestros estudios superiores.

- Buena idea… yo mandaré una lechuza a Luna que seguro le dirá a Neville…

- Bien… yo mandaré una lechuza a Lavender…

- A Lavender? – dijo ella burlona – Desde cuando te carteas con las exnovias de mi hermano?

- Bueno – dijo roja – le enviaré la lechuza a Parvati… De seguro ella le dirá a su hermana y como está saliendo con Seamus… ah y Lavender sale con Dean!!

- Qué bueno!! – dijo ella – pero Harry y Ron no se molestarán?

- Cuantos mas haya mejor, no crees?

- Creo que tienes razón amiga – y salieron hacia la planta baja.

La noche en cuestión estaban todos preparados para salir… en realidad los varones estaban listos, las mujeres como siempre brillaban por su ausencia. Ron y Harry, estaban resoplando ya aburridos en la sala de la madriguera, esperando que se decidieran a bajar. Ron estaba, a ver de su amigo, irreconocible… tenía unos jeans de color azul oscuro y una camisa de color negro, algo entallada de una tela algo liviana que se pegaba al cuerpo, mostrando con sutileza el cambio corporal que el pelirrojo había tenido a causa del extenso entrenamiento para ingresar a la escuela de Aurores. En los pies, zapatos de gamuza acordonados de color negro. Harry, que había crecido unos centímetros mas, y engrosado notoriamente, pero sin exagerar su masa muscular, había optado por unos jeans de color negro, y una camisa color verde militar, que resaltaba increíblemente sus ojos… calzaba botas militares de color negro y tenía en la mano una campera de cuero, de color negro. A la media hora, cuando ya estaban a punto de dormirse de lo aburridos que estaban, escucharon unas risitas cómplices en la escalera, y se enderezaron en sus asientos para disimular el hastío causado por la espera. Fue cuando al levantar la vista, se despabilaron por completo… Ron abrió los ojos como platos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la escalera… Harry optó por quedarse como clavado en el piso. Si daba un solo paso hacia esa pelirroja, de seguro lo encerraban en Azkaban por el delito que se le estaba cruzando por la mente cometer… Hermione tenía puesta una minifalda de Jean y una remerita demasiado sugestiva… (en cuyo frente tenía la frase "Hot girl" en letras plateadas)sus curvas eran bien definidas por lo que con su atuendo parecía una mujer de al menos veinte años. Y si contamos que era alta, con los tacones que llevaba de color rojo al igual que la remera, pasaría sin problemas el detector de edades… Harry pensaba que Ginny sería diferente. A ella le costaría probar su edad, por mas poción que haya tomado… pues sus atributos físicos eran lindos, pero nada exagerados y era pequeña de estatura… no tenía una gran delantera, según el chico, pero al verla bajar la escalera, con ese pequeño vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color verde, que contrastaba con las ondas que se había hecho en su larga cabellera rojiza, dejó de pensar…. Y su mirada se clavó en esa zona que según él, le era desfavorable… y juró que ese vestido le daba una sensación falsa de lo que era la realidad, porque en ese momento, Ginny, en esa parte especifica del cuerpo, estaba muy, pero muy…

- Levanta la vista, degenerado! – dijo sonriente al ver los ojos de Harry, mirar a la parte superior de su vestido, con semejante descaro.

- Es que… -la miró a la cara. La pelirroja tenía los ojos demarcados apenas, y el color avellanado de su mirada, se veía mas claro… y sus labios… estaban algo brillosos a causa del labial y mas provocadores, pensó para si… los tacones la hacían mas alta que lo normal… y en conjunto ahora si parecía algo mayor... pero una duda lo carcomía… - Ginny? Cómo?

- No tienes que ser tan evidente! – dijo ella chasqueando la lengua – se que no tengo muy grandes… – se señaló la parte en cuestión – pero bueno… nada que un hechizo que las agrande un poco… -él sonrió – Sólo un poco… No ayude.

- Y… - la miró sonriente.

- Sólo será por esta noche!! Y el tiempo que necesite para entrar a ese club!! - - le dio una colleja – entendido? – El asintió.

- Pero verdaderamente sería una lastima, desperdiciar ese hechizo solo por un momento… - masculló para si.

- Te escuche Potter!! – dijo ella fingiendo enojo. Y luego pensó que no estaría mal dejarlo al menos por dos horas… o toda la noche.

- Bueno, bueno! – dijo la madre de Ginny y Ron, cuando llegó a la sala, acompañada de un ceñudo señor Weasley.- No van demasiado arregladas para solo ir a comer pizzas? – dijo como sospechando.

- Madre… - dijo Ron, con las orejas coloradas – no sé a donde crees que vamos... además, ninguno de nosotros está tan arreglado.

- No ustedes – dijo mirando a los chicos- pero tu hermana y Hermione, se han tirado el ropero encima!!

- Bueno mamá… - dijo Ginny – salimos con los dos solteros mas hermosos del mundo mágico – se tomó del brazo de Harry – no pensarás que los haremos pasar vergüenza!!

- Bien dicho!!

- Y tu novio? – dijo Arthur, mirando a su hija – sabe que sales hoy?

- No… -dijo divertida – no podría decir nada de una inocente salida… – Harry la miró _"Si de mi dependiera, no tendría nada de inocente… y menos contigo a mi lado"_

- Tu, qué dices Harry? – dijo Arthur al ver la cara de idiota que traía.

- Eh... yo no he dicho nada señor!! – dijo colorado, rogando porque Arthur no supiera legeremancia.

- Te pregunto tu opinión…

- El no tiene que decir nada! – dijo Ginny tomando un saquito con brillos de color negro – Yo le pregunté a Ernie si tenía que hacer algo esta noche, y él me dijo que tenía que estudiar…

- Bien – dijo su mamá – pórtense bien... y regresen temprano. – miró a su hija – recuerda que tienes que salir temprano a King Cross. Ella asintió. De pronto, dos coches estacionaron afuera, e hicieron sonar la bocina.

- Nos vamos? – dijo Harry – Dean Thomas y Seamus tienen auto y nos esperan afuera.

- En verdad – dijo Ginny… y entonces, como nos iremos nosotros?

- Le pedí prestado el auto a Tonks… no se vería bien que llegáramos a Londres volando en escoba – ella sonrió. El le ofreció el brazo – nos vamos princesa?

- Claro caballero – y ambos salieron al patio – Por cierto Harry – él la miró - estás demasiado atractivo esta noche – él sonrió, y agradeció que el cielo nocturno le ocultara el rubor de la cara – tanto… que podría cometer un pecado – dijo casi en un susurro, pero que él escuchó… y se juró que esa noche, esa pelirroja no la olvidaría nunca.- Wow!! El auto está muy lindo Harry – El sonrió. Frente a ellos estaba el auto de Tonks… un mini Cooper descapotable de color negro – el auto perfecto para Tonks!! – dijo sonriente – quién manejará?

- Yo – dijo él – Y como soy el conductor designado no podré beber…

- Pero si bebes, puede manejar Ron,

- Ron… - rió él – tu sabes que curioso se pone Ron cuando hay algo desconocido – ella asintió – conociéndolo, se tomará hasta el agua de los floreros – rieron – yo manejaré.

- Entonces yo iré a tu lado – dijo ella segura – eh, ustedes!! – y miró a Ron y a Hermione – irán atrás – y luego hizo una mirada severa – y quiero que tengan las manos a la vista!!

- Ey! por quién nos tomas? – dijo Ron.

- Sólo se los dice por mi salud mental – dijo Harry riendo - no quiero ver nada desagradable por el espejo retrovisor.

- Envidioso – dijo Ron y se metió en el automóvil.

Llegaron al club nocturno de más auge en esos momentos en la noche londinense, estacionando los autos en la acera… se juntaron todos en la vereda y felicitándose mutuamente por el buen gusto a la hora de vestir… hasta Luna estaba hermosa. Al parecer Neville la habia convencido de sacarse el collar de corchos y los aros de rabanitos… y se había atado el pelo en una simple coleta, mostrando su rostro y haciendo que sus grandes ojos azules se destacaran. Llegaron a la puerta del club, que estaba atiborrado de chicos y chicas… Cuando les llegó el turno, se mostraron indiferentes… a los chicos les pidieron las identificaciones… a las chicas, una mirada de arriba abajo, un guiño de ojos y las dejaban pasar… Harry estuvo a punto de golpear a uno de los porteros, que quiso pedirle el número de teléfono a Ginny… ella, sin inmutarse, solo se abrazó a Harry y le dio un beso en la boca, para hacer desistir al tipo que miró ceñudo a Harry, mientras que este estaba mas que complacido por el beso… y entraron. No era en nada parecido a lo que Ginny y los demás habitantes del mundo mágico se habían imaginado… había unas especies de balcones donde los chicos estaban parados tomando algo, la música retumbaba en las paredes y salía por numerosos parlantes… casi no se escuchaban ni los pensamientos; y mirando hacia el centro, estaba la pista, donde habia numerosos bailarines… mas allá, a lo lejos divisaron la barra, y en sentido opuesto, había varios sillones… subiendo la escalera, vieron que estaba algo mas vacío el lugar… Hermione les comentó que era el sector V.I.P. Pero como no los dejaron entrar, optaron por buscar unos sillones y los chicos fueron a buscar algunas bebidas…

Después de varias horas de reír y mirar a la multitud bailando, Dean y Lavender fueron a bailar, seguidos por Seamus y Parvati, Ron y Hermione… Ginny se moría por hacerlo, pero Harry no se movía… él se distraía, tomando pequeños sorbos de su gaseosa.

- Un Knut por tus pensamientos - dijo ella acercándose al oído. El la miró y le sonrió.

- Yo… estaba pensando, si te divertías…

- Claro que me divierto! - dijo ella sonriendo – solo que debemos o hablar mas alto, o acercarnos mas, para poder escucharnos – él optó por lo segundo – la música está algo alta, no crees? – él asintió.

- No quieres bailar?

- Con quién? – dijo ella – Neville y Luna están algo ocupados – Harry miró hacia un costado y vio como Luna atacaba a Neville con un tremendo beso, mientras la mano de la rubia se perdía dentro de la camisa del joven.

- Y yo pensé que Neville era algo lerdo! – dijo.

- Te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz de hacer! – dijo ella riendo también.

- Qué sabes? – dijo él intrigado.

- Bueno… Luna me cuenta…-dijo – pero al parecer deben estar hablando todo el tiempo…

- Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó… había escuchado hablar del sexo por teléfono, o por Internet, pero nunca del sexo hablado, mas si tenías a tu pareja frente a ti!!

- Por los comentarios que ella hace – él la miró sin entender – bueno… ella dice que Neville hace maravillas con... la lengua – Harry se puso rojo de inmediato, y carraspeó – tu qué crees?

- Creo… - miró a su amigo, cuya lengua parecía tener vida propia en la boca de Luna – creo que tendremos que salir a bailar – ella asintió contenta y se levantó del sofá – Ginny?

- Si?

- Tu vestido… – dijo algo rojo.

- Qué tiene? Se me rompió?

- Bueno… está… algo… - trago saliva mirando hacia la parte baja del atuendo de su amiga.

- Qué? – dijo mirándose.

Pues creo que se ha acortado mas de lo que estaba. Dijo él resoplando y tomándola de la mano – Merlín! tienes unas piernas espectaculares.

- Ey! – dijo dándole un golpecito – es que la tela es elástica y se sube!! Yo no tengo la culpa – Llegaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar... la música era algo frenética, con predominancia de lo electrónico… Una hora después, algo transpirados por el esfuerzo, Harry agradeció el cambio de ritmo, porque bailar con esa regularidad, era mas rudo que el entrenamiento de la academia. La canción que sonó era muy lenta… Ginny lo miró, y sonrió… él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura. Ella prácticamente se colgó de su cuello.

- Qué suerte que cambió la música – dijo Harry apoyando su cara en el pelo de la chica – estoy rendido!

- Ey! – dijo ella coqueta – no te canses tan pronto – levantó la cara y lo miró provocadora – aun la noche no termina… todo puede pasar… no pensaras perdértelo, no? _– "Ay Merlín!! Si me miras así, te juro que.."_ – Harry qué piensas? _–"No querrás saberlo!"_ suspiró.

- Nada…

- La estoy pasando bien, sabes? – dijo risueña. La música que sonaba era demasiado sugerente.

"_**Voy deprisa**_

_**Siempre en contra del reloj**_

_**Todo lo que viví nunca fue para mi**_

_**Y aunque duele aceptarlo es así.**_

_**Tonterías**_

_**Nos separan a los dos**_

_**Una historia sin fin se vuelve a repetir**_

_**Y es que se que soy parte de ti**_

_**Por que después**_

_**De tu amor**_

_**Ya no hay nada**_

**_Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada_**…"

Harry la apretó más a su cuerpo… tenía la oportunidad de esa noche… sabía que debía aprovecharla… después ella se marcharía a Hogwarts… y muchas situaciones los separarían… era esa noche que debía actuar… solo que no sabía como, y esto lo angustiaba mas…

_**"Porque**_

_**Siempre caigo rendida**_

_**cuando tu me llamas**_

_**Porque**_

_**Siempre a cada minuto**_

_**te vuelvo a extrañar**_

_**Eres para mí**_

_**Desde que te vi**_

_**No te dejo de pensar**_

_**Y es que tengo tanto miedo**_

**_De volverte a amar…"_**

Ginny estaba tan a gusto en brazos de Harry. Sorprendentemente, se sentía tan protegida, y le gustó sentirse así… a pesar de que ella fuera una bruja independiente, que se cuidaba sola… sentirse así, en brazos de Harry le hizo tomar la determinación que esa noche se daría… ya lo había pensado… era tonto hacerlo sufrir mas…y por lo tanto sufrir ella… _"Vamos Ginevra… hazlo… y muchos __momentos como este te esperarán… y serás feliz"_

**_Volvería a apostar_**

_**Por este amor**_

_**A perder la razón**_

_**Eres tu la ilusión**_

_**Que atrapa mi corazón**_

_**Por que después**_

_**De tu amor**_

_**Ya no hay nada**_

_**Y reconozco el miedo en tu mirada.**_

_**Porque**_

_**Siempre caigo rendida**_

_**cuando tu me llamas**_

_**Porque**_

_**Siempre a cada minuto**_

_**te vuelvo a extrañar**_

_**Eres para mí**_

_**Desde que te vi**_

_**No te dejo de pensar**_

_**Y es que tengo tanto miedo**_

**_de volverte a amar._**

- Ginny? – dijo él, en un sensual susurro. Bajó su cabeza para hablarle al oído… y el aliento suave de su boca provoco cosquillas en la oreja de la pelirroja, que sonrió.

- Mm?

- La estás pasando bien?

- No sabes como…

- Yo también… me siento tan relajado cuando estoy contigo… - ella levantó la cara y lo miró… Podría adivinar que era amor lo que veía en sus ojos… y era amor por ella. Sonrió, y lentamente se acercó a la cara, para darle el más suave y dulce de los besos… Harry aprovecho y le correspondió… sus bocas se habían deseado tanto esa noche… Luego de unos instantes se separaron…

_**"Porque**_

_**Siempre caigo rendida**_

_**cuando tu me llamas**_

_**Porque**_

_**Siempre a cada minuto**_

_**te vuelvo a extrañar**_

_**Eres para mí**_

_**Desde que te vi**_

_**No te dejo de pensar**_

**_Y es que tengo tanto miedo_**

_**Tengo**_

_**Tanto, tanto miedo**_

**_De volverte a amar."_**

Cuando la música cambió, era un poco mas movida que la anterior, pero varias parejas habían quedado unidas, al embrujo del momento pasado… ellos no eran indiferentes a esa sensación,… se quedaron parados, sin bailar un instante… luego Harry la abrazó con fuerza… deseando que no se separaran nunca… pero algo le hizo salir de esa burbuja de amor… y levantó la mirada, para observar atónito una escena que se daba unos metros mas lejos de donde estaban… Ginny, algo curiosa siguió la mirada del chico y cuando enfocó bien… sus ojos se abrieron, denotando sorpresa… fue cuando vio la mirada de Harry y su rostro de tiñó de rojo. Lo que estaba viendo Harry, era a Ernie Macmillan, el novio de Ginny, comiéndose la boca con… aquí el joven confirmó sus sospechas… estaba mas que besándose con Susan Bones…

- Maldito desgraciado!! – dijo Ginny y salió disparada para donde se encontraba la pareja. Harry conociéndola fue hacia ella – te juro que va a rogar la maldición crucciatus cuando lo agarre!!

- Espera… no te pongas…

- Qué quieres que espere? – dijo enfrentándolo – me están montando unos cuernos monumentales y tu quieres que no haga nada? – siguió caminando. Al llegar se detuvo un momento y de un jalón los separó.

- Ginny… – dijo Ernie colorado y con la boca pintada de color coral, el labial de Susan – Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno… - dijo ella con sarcasmo – te aseguro que no estudiando leyes como tu… basura!! – y le dio tremendo bofetón. Susan estaba blanca, de la vergüenza – y tú… - dijo mirándola, hizo el ademán de sacar la varita… pero recordó que no teniendo lugar donde guardarla la había dejado en su casa… Harry le adivinó el pensamiento y la tomó de la cintura y le atrapó las manos.

- No lo hagas… estamos rodeados de muggles… - ella respiraba entrecortada.

- Suéltame Harry… - dijo – de todas formas no traje mi varita… dame la tuya que a esta la dejo pelada!!!

- No lo haré… tranquilízate… - la abrazó suavemente y ella se relajó un poco – él no se merece que te pongas mal… vamos… no quiero que termines así la noche –

- Y tu infeliz!! – dijo mirando a Ernie - …será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vida!! Me enfrenté a mis padres para que te aceptaran!! Te di todo de mi… te acompañé a Paris… y así me pagas!! – dijo y amagó a dar una gritadera fenomenal.

- Ginny lo siento… -dijo él apenado – Pero es mas fuerte que yo

- Mas fuerte? – dijo ella –Te diré que si no es por Harry yo te mostraría que es mas fuerte que esto… mis puños!! Lárgate de aquí!! Evítame tener que dejar a tu… novia sin pelo!! Es que acaso no te podrías haber buscado una rubia? No!! – dijo fúrica – tenías que buscarte una pelirroja… que patético te ves!!

- Vete Ernie… - dijo Harry, con una voz gélida – será mejor que te marches y salves tu vida… no podré sostenerla mucho tiempo –y agregó mirándolo con asco – y creeme que con gusto dejaría que te mate, idiota!!

- Tú no entiendes Harry…

- Y no quiero hacerlo… Ginny no se merece esto… Lárgate porque te aseguro que si te quedas un segundo mas… yo mismo te doy para que aprendas… - Ernie se irguió pomposamente como para responderle, pero optó por tomar a Susan del brazo y salir. Fue cuando Ginny haciendo acopio de todo lo aprendido en el curso de drama muggle, que había tomado el verano pasado, comenzó a llorar amargamente. Harry la había soltado y la miraba, con las manos puestas en la cintura.

- Harry!! – dijo y se abrazó al joven – por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?

- No seas tonta…- dijo con ternura.

- Pero… todos los chicos me hacen algo… - él la miró apenado – Todos terminan olvidándome… creo que estoy maldita… - él la abrazo sonriendo – Yo… creo que ser la primer mujer después de varias generaciones de varones, tiene su lado maldito…

- No digas tonterías... – dijo y le besó la frente.

- De seguro… - se enderezó – creo que mi destino es estar sola – se secó las lagrimas…- Creo que me convertiré en monja… me dedicaré a la caridad y al celibato…

- Ni lo sueñes!! – dijo él alarmado. Ella se lanzó a los brazos del joven y comenzó a llorar de nuevo… - eres demasiado bonita para esconderte en un hábito de monja.

- Pero soy tan infeliz… los hombres no hacen mas que romperme el corazón - Harry sintió como si una enorme daga le abriera su pecho… remordimiento quizás? – diablos…

- Creo que lo que tú necesitas es… algo fuerte que te dé ánimos…

- De qué hablas? – dijo ella mirándolo, mientras él le secaba con ternura, las lagrimas con sus dedos.

- Necesitas un trago... para pasar este momento amargo – ella lo abrazó – por esta vez, yo voy a invitarte a beber algo fuerte…

- En verdad harías eso por tu amiga?

- Por ti, haría lo que sea!– ella sonrió – si me pidieras ir al infierno... Lo haría… todo por ti.

- Eres un buen amigo Harry – dijo limpiándose la cara - creo que si aceptaré ese trago del que hablas… - y así abrazados se fueron hacia el bar…

**Nota de la autora**: Tranquilos… tranquilos… Respiren varias veces y cuenten hasta diez… listos? Bien, la salida al club nocturno sigue en el próximo capitulo que no podré actualizar hasta dentro de un mes…. Sorry!! Ahora…Mentira!! La próxima semana se los dejo como siempre!!!

Hagan sus apuestas… Harry podrá con su mentalidad de adolescente confundido y le tirará con toda la artillería a nuestra pelirroja favorita? Ella podrá mantener la boca cerrada, y aceptarlo? Se descubrirá el plan? Dejaré de escribir fics? Que pasó con el capitán América? (Perdón es que esa noticia me dejó helada)

Mi beta Sandra de la pagina donde tengo otro de mis fics, me ha dicho que sólo en verano hace calor en el Reino unido… no sé como está el clima en Inglaterra. Hagan de cuenta que hace calor… si?

Otra cosa en donde no hice ionvestigacion es en el sistema monetario de Inglaterra. Se que Alli usan La libra, pero no se si adoptan el euro... de cualquier manera, esa parte carece de importancia asi que si cometi el error no me lo marquen, si? Gracias...

La canción la canta Alejandra Guzmán… pero no me acuerdo como se llama…

Dejen reviews!!!

Saludos Silvia (La desmemoriada)


	32. Volviendo a Hogwarts

**Hola a todos!! Gracias a todos por los reviews… y de verdad, se que esto se esta alargando demasiado… que ya debería haberlo terminado y un montón de cosas mas…pero entiendan, no puedo con mi genio!! **

**Aprobé el postitulo, así que ahora tendré mas tiempo libre para terminarla… ya escribí el capitulo que tanto esperan, pero… no sabrán que número es… solo les diré que faltan unos cuantos. Y todavía no se si escribir lo de Snape… sería algo anecdótico, quizás me tome un capitulo…pero bueno, veré que es lo que hago. Y después de eso, seguro lo termino… y si, creo que llegaré al capitulo 40!! No mas que eso!!**

**Y ya saben... no me maten, es lo que hay!!!**

**Respondiendo a algunos reviews…**

**Xaugar: De verdad eso piensas de Ginny? Yo coincido contigo, pero en el fondo es buena!! Ja ja. Y Snoopy es también mi perro favorito, porque es un beagle, y como yo tengo un perrito de esa raza… (Por cierto, les comente que se llama Harry?)**

**Little innocence: Creo que el dicho se dice, de acuerdo a la región o el país de donde provengas… yo siempre lo he escuchado de esa manera, por eso lo escribí. Si tu lo escuchaste como dijiste, estará bien… recuerda que el orden de los factores no altera el producto. **

**Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo… espero que les guste. Se que a Paloma, quien me ha pedido mas de estos capítulos, le encantará.**

**Capítulo 32 **

**Volviendo a Hogwarts**

Dos horas después, Harry se arrepintió de haber dejado que Ginny probara la bebida muggle… porque una vez que degustó la cerveza, no paró hasta probar el tequila… lo malo es que el resto de las muchachas se prendieron en esa faceta exploradora de la pelirroja… así fue como después de tres tragos de esa bebida, las chicas se habían parado en los sillones del club, a bailar y cantar, como gatos aporreados, una canción de un tal Ricky Martin… que a ver de Harry, y de acuerdo a lo que mostraba una enorme pantalla gigante, movía exageradamente su trasero y repetía hasta el cansancio _"Living la vida loca"_ o lo que sea que dijera en español (Castellano). Ron lo miró con rabia… gracias a que el mismísimo Harry les había suministrado las bebidas, la noche estaba arruinada; lo peor era que las cinco chicas, no tenían intenciones de dejar de cantar… y al estar tan "desinhibidas", eran el blanco de todas las miradas masculinas…

- Por qué tenías que darle eso a mi hermana? – dijo Ron mirándolo ceñudo.

- Cuántas veces tengo que explicártelo? – dijo cansado de escuchar los alaridos de las chicas, al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo del cantante en la pantalla, y con los zapatos de Ginny en la mano – Estaba por el piso… descubrió a su novio a los besos con otra… yo no pensé que se lo iba a tomar tan mal… - bufó – además, yo solo le di un trago, y fue una cerveza muggle… quién diablos le convidó tequila?

- Hermione!! – dijo el pelirrojo – lo mas lindo es que me han quitado las ganas de beber.

- No eres el único! – dijo malhumorado Dean Thomas – Lavender era el conductor designado…ahora tendré que aguantarme la gritadera que me dará el padre cuando la lleve a su casa en ese estado.

- Merlín! – dijo Ron – Harry… es la una de la mañana!! Debemos llegar temprano porque Ginny tiene que estar en el tren a las once!! – Harry recién cayó en cuenta que se estaban olvidando de un pequeño detalle.

- Y déjame preguntarte… cómo diablos llevaremos a estas dos escandalosas a tu casa? – Ron quedó blanco, mientras el pie de Hermione, pasaba por su cara – y lo que es peor, qué excusa daremos a tus padres cuando las vean así de borrachas? – No pudo escuchar la respuesta de su amigo porque Ginny cayó del sillón, y sin decir nada, se sentó a horcajadas en su falda.

- Hola guapo!! – dijo sonriente – alguien te ha dicho esta noche que estás para el crimen? – y rió tontamente.

- Ginny… – dijo él colorado– será mejor que nos vayamos…

- Y dónde me piensas secuestrar? – dijo sensualmente, pasándole la mano por el cabello.

- Pues a tu casa!! – dijo en un tono agudo – Es tarde… mañana tienes que tomar el tren – trató de levantarse, pero ella no se movía– Ginny vamos… tengo que llevarte, y encima tus padres…

- Aguafiestas!! – dijo haciendo un mohín – no te das cuenta que estoy destrozada? – dijo y amagó con llorar – mi novio me adornó la cabeza!! Anda… – lo miró a los ojos – necesito uno de esos besos que me das y que dejan sin respirar – Harry la miró un segundo… pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

- No Ginny, estás borracha será mejor que nos vayamos…

- Bueno – dijo ella ceñuda – pero me tendrás que llevar en tus brazos… - rió- estoy tan ebria que me voy a caer!! – El sonrió y sin decirle nada mas, le colocó los zapatos, la cargó y la sacó del club. La noche estaba fresca, por lo que Ginny se apretó contra su cuerpo – realmente estás muy bueno Harry…

- Si, déjate de tonterías… - Pero no pudo decir mas, porque Ginny lo calló de un beso… tuvo que apoyarla en el auto para disfrutar de esa boca – Ginny basta… – dijo aguantando la batería de besos que ella le daba en el cuello, mientras él trataba de encontrar las llaves del auto.

- No estoy tan ebria sabes? – él la miro… ella lo besó.

- Entra al auto – ella negó – vamos no te pongas en ese plan—ella rio.

- Debemos esperar a que los tórtolos entren, cariño – dijo sensualmente.- Se te ocurre hacer algo mientras?

- No, pero será mejor… – y nuevamente los labios de Ginny se unieron a los del joven, aunque esta vez él le respondió… apoyando su cuerpo en el de la pelirroja… se separó rápidamente… mas de esos besos bajarían cualquier defensa. Vio como Ron, peleaba con Hermione para entrarla al mini Cooper, y después la invitó a entrar…ella muy a su pesar, lo hizo.

A medida que llegaban a la madriguera una inquietud surgió en los varones… cómo harían para subirlas a sus cuartos y que nadie se entere del estado de las chicas… Para alivio de Ron, Hermione se había dormido… pero fue alivio a medias, porque al querer bajarla del auto, la castaña parecía un tronco… Ron iba a cargarla cuando las risas chillonas de Ginny lo hicieron darse vuelta y vio a Harry todo colorado, aguantando los embates de la pelirroja.

- Ron – dijo casi al borde de la histeria – ayúdame por favor!!

- Ni loco!! – dijo bufando – no sabes lo que pesa Hermione…

- Pero entonces deja que yo suba a Hermione…

- Mira Harry!! – gritó Ginny - Ese es el cuarto de mamá!! Hola mamá!! Ya llegamos!! – Y la mano de Harry le tapó la boca

- Voy a aturdirla si sigue así… cómo haremos para entrar?

- No sé… -dijo Ron todo rojo – pero piensa en algo rápido y efectivo porque ya estoy tentado de dejarla tirada en el pasto…

- Bien… algo rápido y efectivo…

- Aparezcámonos en tu cuarto – le dijo Ginny al oído – merezco una buena despedida de parte tuya. – El volteó a verla, ella le tomó el mentón y le dio un beso, haciendo que su lengua se metiera con fiereza en la anonadada boca de Harry.

- Eh… -dijo carraspeando… - que tal si nos pareceos, digo nos aparecemos en el cuarto de las chicas?

- Buena idea – y al segundo desaparecían. Al llegar al cuarto de Ginny, con sumo cuidado, Ron dejó a Hermione en su cama. Harry tuvo que lidiar con una latosa Ginny que no quería acostarse… al cabo de un rato, se durmió. los muchachos suspiraron y salieron del cuarto… se miraron un instante riendo en voz baja. Se saludaron y cada uno partió para su cuarto.

Harry estaba más que confundido con la noche que pasó… le había encantado ver al idiota de Macmillan a los besos con Susan… pero a su vez le daba pena el aspecto de Ginny… y la borrachera le hacía suponer que aunque ella estaba haciéndose la indiferente, el engaño le dolía. Unos instantes después, y ya sin la camisa puesta, sonrió, pensando que ahora tenía el camino libre... que podía hacer que ella se enamorara nuevamente. Cuando ya había sacado una pierna de su pantalón y la otra estaba casi a punto, un sonoro crac, lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo. Cuando enfocó la vista, Ginny en ropa interior estaba parada a su lado. Se incorporó de golpe y se dio cuenta que ella no se había quitado el hechizo para agrandar sus… suspiró.

- Qué haces aquí? Estás completamente loca? Si tus padres se enteran que estás… semidesnuda en mi cuarto, van a matarnos!! – dijo tratando de taparla. Ella le dio un manotón a la camisa, tirándola al suelo… se acercó como una pantera al acecho, y saltó para quedar en brazos de Harry. Este solo pudo contenerla… pero por desgracia sus pies se enredaron en el pantalón y cayeron a la cama… ella sobre él, se sentó a horcajadas, y sin mas se quitó el sostén – Ginny no…

- Shhh – dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa – calladito te ves mas bonito – Tomó la varita de Harry y se la entregó – Lo haces tu o lo hago yo? –y señaló la puerta.

- No debes…estás ebria… – trataba de decir mientras ellas con su lengua dibujaba círculos en el pecho de Harry, haciéndolo vivir sensaciones increíbles – No debemos.. – ella se detuvo y lo miró, pero sin despegarse mucho de su cuerpo.

- Bien… no me dejas otra opción… – dijo y le quitó la varita. Cuando apuntó a la puerta para insonorizar el cuarto, Harry se incorporó y sin decir nada, le dio el más ardiente beso que la pelirroja podría recordar. Su lengua se movía frenética dentro de su boca y de sopetón la soltó.

- Deja… has tomado demasiado… no lo harás correctamente – pronuncio el hechizo y luego el hechizo anticonceptivo… ella sonrió, y acto seguido se derrumbaron en la cama…

El sol le pegó en la cara, haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe… para luego cerrarlos rápidamente… los parpados le pesaban una tonelada. Maldijo a los mil demonios que hacían que esos malditos pájaros trinaran tan fuerte, como si hubieran hecho el encantamiento "_Sonorus"._ Quiso darse vuelta para seguir durmiendo cuando se dio cuenta que una mano, que no era la de ella, se posaba en uno de sus pechos… y abrió más los ojos, cuando se vio desnuda… y más abiertos los tenía cuando alguien detrás de ella se movió haciéndole sentir unas piernas, que no eran de ella, enredarse en las suyas… se removió en la cama, y trató de cerrar los ojos quizás fuera un sueño… Pero los abrió cuando escuchó una voz, demasiado sensual y masculina, que le susurraba en su oreja _"Buenos días"._ Y luego sonrió con picardía… decidiendo jugar un poco con él. Se incorporó de golpe, y deseó no haberlo hecho porque todo el cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas, y un dolor agudo de cabeza, apareció para hacer el cuadro completo… Miró hacia su lado y lo vio… sonriéndole.

- Qué se supone que haces en mi cama? - gritó frenética, jalando la sábana para taparse el cuerpo y dejándolo desnudo… se arrepintió de haberlo hecho – qué diablos pasó?

- Por qué me gritas?- dijo confundido – estás en mi cuarto… y yo no te hice nada… nada que tu no quisieras! – sonrió y se acercó a la chica para abrazarla.

- Aléjate de mi… abusador!! – dijo y se levantó.

- Qué? – dijo él buscando su ropa interior y poniéndola – me dijiste…

- Lo que escuchaste!! – le tiró con un zapato – eres un maldito aprovechado!! Cómo te atreves a…

- Ey!! – dijo ofendido – deja de decir tonterías!! Yo…

- Yo estaba ebria… - dijo buscando algo – y… y… - lo miró – claro!! Tu viste la oportunidad, como yo no estaba con mis facultades mentales intactas… viste la oportunidad de traerme a tu cama. – _"Anda… ahora dime que me amas, tonto…!!"_

- Ah no!! – dijo él riendo con sarcasmo – Ahora resulta que yo te violé?

- Vamos… estaba pasada de copas… y no pensaba!! – _"si, este es el momento… dime que no puedes vivir sin mi, Harry, y te juro que nadie me sacará de aquí!!"_

- Cuándo has pensado algo tu? – dijo - y eso de tener las facultades alteradas… las tienes siempre!! – y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho… pero agradeció que ella no tuviera su varita a mano – Ginny… perdona, yo no quise…

- No te me acerques!! - y maldijo – Eres lo peor Harry Potter… cómo pudiste… dónde diablos tiraste mi ropa?

- No te acuerdas de nada? – ella negó – yo te dejé en tu cuarto… Ron puede decírtelo… y cuando estaba por acostarme te apareciste… sin ropa y bueno… -se puso rojo.

- Viste la oportunidad y la aprovechaste!! – dijo fúrica.

- Vamos… tu estabas incontrolable!! Y encima tienes todavía el hechizo…- ella se miró sus pechos y pegó un grito.

- Eres…!! – se puso la ropa interior, y tomando la camisa verde de Harry se la puso – Se supone que eres mi amigo!! Me viste que estaba vulnerable… y encima ebria… y ni siquiera pudiste frenarme?

- Vamos! – dijo ya cansado – Acaso tu querías que te frenara? Si prácticamente querías que lo hiciera en la puerta del club… – ella se acercó y le dio una cachetada. El la miró sin entender

- Mira… no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida, Potter!! Nuestra amistad se termino! no puedo confiar en ti como amigo!! Me defraudaste…

- Yo te defraudé? – dijo enojado – tu quisiste hacer el amor conmigo!! Y estabas… mejor olvídalo… será mejor que te vayas a dormir… yo haré lo mismo.

- Claro que me voy!! Pero no me volverás a ver en tu vida…

- A veces pienso que sería lo mejor… no volverte a ver nunca mas!– ella lo miró a los ojos y con lágrimas en los suyos salió rápidamente de la habitación… Harry quiso cortarse la lengua después de decir las ultimas palabras, y trato de detenerla, pero la puerta se azotó en su nariz… dejándolo con la explicación en la boca.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, vio que toda su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo… miró a Hermione y la vió despatarrada en la cama, con un hilo de baba que le escurría por la comisura del labio y aún con los zapatos puestos… Se quitó la camisa, e instintivamente la llevó a su nariz, aspirando profundamente… y comenzó a llorar en silencio. La camisa tenía aun impregnado el perfume de Harry, su esencia. La llevó hacia el baúl y la guardó… recordó sus palabras… "_A veces pienso que seria lo mejor… no volver a verte nunca mas!" _Entonces se pateó por tonta… ella había simulado ese berrinche estúpido para que él se le declarara… en cambio todo se había tornado como nunca pensó… y él no se declaró, dijo esas palabras tan dolorosas… se acercó al espejo y se miró los ojos. Y se juró que serian las últimas lágrimas de dolor que lloraría por Harry Potter. Se secó rápidamente, y miró la hora… escuchó que por el pasillo su madre bajaba para preparar el desayuno… rápidamente se vistió… afortunadamente para ella, hoy se marchaba a la escuela… le daría la oportunidad de disculparse… y esperaría hasta la hora de la salida del tren que él se le declarara… si eso no sucedía, pondría miles de kilómetros de distancia entre ellos… trataría de olvidar… como diera lugar. Se convenció, muy a su pesar que seguir esperando más a Harry era una tortura que no quería seguir sufriendo…. Sólo hasta las once de la mañana esperaría que él hablara. De pronto una lechuza rojiza se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana… rápidamente, para no despertar a su amiga, tomó el pergamino y se quedó unos instantes allí, mirando como la lechuza desaparecía por el cielo. Abrió el pergamino… era de Ernie.

_**Hola pelirroja!**_

**_Todavía me duele la cara del bofetón que me diste… y déjame decirte que agradecí a Merlín que no tuvieras la varita… Susan se rió de mi todo el trayecto de regreso a casa… de más está decirte que no me causó ninguna gracia… más cuando ese petulante me dijo que me daría lo mío para que aprenda… acaso él puede tirar la primera piedra? Bueno, lo importante es que ya nos vimos librados de esta mentira… y bueno, Susan te manda saludos…_**

**_Espero que todo te haya salido como esperabas. No nos perdamos de vista!!_**

_**Te quiero**_

_**Ernie**_

_**P/D: Feliz comienzo de clases!!**_

Ginny dobló el pergamino, y emitió un sollozo… _"Ay Ernie!! Las cosas no salieron ni un 1 como lo pensé…_" guardó la carta en su tocador y haciendo levitar su baúl… bajó hacia la cocina.

Harry después de la gritadera y sobándose la cara, se acostó nuevamente… suspirando resignado. Había sido demasiado bueno para que fuera real… se vió pensando. Sonrió varios minutos recordando la noche pasada… y se prometió nunca más, escuchar la canción de Ricky Martin. Después vino el recuerdo que quedaba en ese cuarto… de su cuerpo contra el suyo… sintiendo su corazón explotar cada vez que la escuchaba gemir… susurrar su nombre. Se golpeó la cabeza diciéndose _"Tonto"_ por haberle dicho esa estupidez… y por ser lerdo y no decirle lo que sentía por ella… bostezó. Si tenía que ser honesto estaba muy cansado. Se tapó con la sábana y cerró los ojos. Y sin quererlo quedó profundamente dormido.

Al abrir los ojos, le pareció que no había dormido en lo absoluto… parecía que sólo había cerrado los ojos unos minutos… cansado de estar acostado, se levantó… poniéndose la firme meta de pedirle perdón… si era posible, para denotar dramatismo, de rodillas, decirle que la amaba. Se vistió como pudo y salió descalzo… le pareció escuchar alguien en el baño. Sin decir nada, bajó rápidamente, encontrando la cocina vacía. Le pareció extraño. Estaba seguro que la señora Weasley se levantaría temprano, porque Ginny tenía que irse a Hogwarts. Sin tratar de averiguar el paradero de los demás, fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café… buscó los pastelitos de miel y jengibre que tanto le gustaban y se sentó en la larga y desgastada mesa. Se refregó los ojos… estaba tan cansado… Sonrió con picardía… él sabía por qué se sentía así, y rogó que ese tipo de cansancio lo tuviera mas seguido _"Y con esa pelirroja… mejor"_

Con esa sonrisa libidinosa lo encontró Ron, que como siempre venía bostezando como un hipopótamo. Harry lo miró y sonrió.

- Uno más de esos y me tragas! – rió. Ron lo miró ceñudo y fue a servirse café.

- Y a ti qué te pasó que estás tan contento?

- Bueno…- suspiró – la vida es bella, no crees?

- Eh… - pensó – no.

- Vamos… acaso no agradeces por la hermosa chica que tienes a tu lado?

- Mira… - dijo bufando – de esa borracha no me hables! – Harry rió – todavía me duelen los brazos de cargarla… Merlín!! Ella es en general, liviana… pero anoche parecía que había cargado un troll!!

- Qué cosas dices!! – dijo Harry a las carcajadas. – al menos ella no se te insinuaba a cada rato… yo sí que la pase mal!!

- En verdad – dijo severo – pero Hermione me va a oír!! - Harry lo miró – ayer le aguanté un sermón… me hizo jurarle que no bebería demasiado… es más, me dio un discurso de por qué es malo beber de manera exagerada…y que eso crea un vicio… que la juventud está perdida por el uso del cigarrillo y la bebida… – Harry no daba mas de la risa – y entonces… ella se tranca cuatro tequilas… y se pone a cantar esa canción… que si la escucho de nuevo, voy a vomitar!!

- Ay… pero estaba buena!! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- El problema es que la pasan una y otra vez…

- Créeme que Tonks la canta cada dos minutos… ya escucharla es una aberración!!

- Ni que lo digas –rieron – Oye… y que tal te sientes con lo de Ernie? – El la pensó dos veces antes de contestar… podía decirle que la pelirroja pasó la noche con él y que luego al despertar, se habían enojado… o podía darle un giro a la realidad y contarle a medias… o no contarle absolutamente nada… y decidió que esto ultimo era lo mejor.

- Bueno… anoche ella después de los tragos estaba algo efusiva… tu la viste – el pelirrojo asintió – pero después, me fui a dormir… y creo que voy a decirle que la amo… y que quiero ser su novio- Ron lo miró extrañado.

- Harry… cuándo se supone que se lo dirás?

- Eh… apenas se levante… la acompañaré a tomar el Expreso Hogwarts y le pediré perdón por ser idiota y que me de una oportunidad – el pelirrojo abrió los ojos – qué? Dije algo malo?

- No!! – dijo casi gritando.

- Ey, por qué gritas?

- Porque si no te apuras…

- Pero si ella aún no bajó! – dijo tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

- Idiota… sabes qué hora es? – él negó – Ginny se fue con mis padres hace dos horas!! - miro el reloj – faltan cinco minutos para las 11!!

- QUE!! Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- No preguntes boludeces… ve a la estación y trata de alcanzarla!! – Harry se levantó rápidamente y sacando su varita desapareció. – Me pareció o estaba sin zapatos?

De los nervios apareció en uno de los baños de la estación King Cross. El baño mas alejado, del andén 9 y ¾. Salió como pudo, recibiendo las miradas de asombro y miedo de algunos pasajeros que se encontraban allí… miró el gran reloj de la pared… tres minutos para la salida del tren… Y le faltaba recorrer medio camino para pasar la barrera… corrió lo más que pudo, pero en el trayecto pisó una tapa de gaseosa, sintiendo una punzada aguda en el pie… recién entonces, maldiciendo a los mil demonios, se dio cuenta que estaba descalzo… y tuvo que repetirle diez veces al guarda, que lo dejara ir… que no había sido objeto de un robo… y que la cara de loco la tenía siempre…. Recién ahí, lo dejaron partir… a toda carrera, a dos metros de la plataforma, miró a todos lados esperando que ningún muggle lo viera, quiso entrar a la barrera cuando una fuerza extraña y poderosa lo aventó hacia atrás y lo hizo caer de culo, al suelo. Los anteojos saltaron de la posición normal y se quedaron en la punta de la nariz… Cuando pudo acomodarlos y enfocar la vista en la barrera, tratando de ver que era aquello que no lo había dejado pasar, se dio cuenta que era el señor Weasley, que lo miraba interrogante. La señora Weasley apareció atrás de su esposo y lo miró con desconcierto

- Harry!- dijo Molly – qué ha sucedido?

- Todo y nada! – respondió abatido.

- Pero… mírate muchacho – dijo el señor Weasley, brindándole la mano para levantarlo – qué le pasó a tus zapatos….

- Yo… - no quiso contestar. Bajó la mirada un instante, y luego la levantó – Y Ginny?

- Ella se fue… - sintió el pecho congelarse – el tren partió hace varios minutos… - ella lo miró con ternura – querías hablar con ella?

- Si – dijo y se sacudió el pantalón – pero… ahora ya no vale la pena – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Harry… quieres que te llevemos?

- No – dijo triste – yo… me regreso a Grimmauld place… nos estamos viendo – dijo y un tumulto de gente que pasaba por la plataforma le sirvió de camuflaje y desapareció.

- Ginny estaba igual… -dijo afligida Molly.

- Déjalos… ya tendrán tiempo de arreglar sus cosas… esos serán mas felices que tu y yo juntos… -dijo Arthur abrazando a su esposa.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Pues… con tantas vueltas que dan… cuando estén juntos la pensaran dos veces antes de discutir!! – y rió, mirando a Molly que asentía con una sonrisa en los labios….

Volvía a la escuela… sola. Luna trataba de decirle unas cuantas burradas. Ella no la escuchaba. Sentía un dolor indescriptible… a pesar de sentirse culpable por haber reaccionado así, le dolieron sus palabras… él deseaba no tener nada con ella… él querría no haberla conocido. Suspiró resignada. Podía sentir el amor que Harry le tenía… también lo había vivido… él se lo habia demostrado… pero no entendía qué fuerza oscura los hacia meter la pata, a la hora de hablar… y ella era peor, porque tenía esa maldita costumbre de enredar todo… hacerlo difícil cuando todo era tan fácil como la tabla del uno. Era solo decir… _"Te amo, quieres ser mi novia?"_ Y ella debía responder _" Es lo que he deseado toda mi vida",_ pero qué razón los hacia herirse para distanciarse… sería posible que ese amor, fuera imposible? que aunque los dos sentían esa atracción tan fuerte el uno por el otro, no estaban destinados a estar juntos? Luna la trajo al presente cuando la escuchó cantar una canción…

"…**_Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior_**

_**has llenado de ti cada rincón**_

_**es que por ti que con el tiempo mi alma**_

_**siente diferente...**_

_**Solo tu, solamente, quiero que seas tu**_

_**mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,**_

**_mi compás y mi camino._**

**_solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu_**

_**y pongo en tus manos mi destino**_

**_por que vivo para estar siempre,_**

_**siempre, siempre**_

**_contigo amor..."_**

Sonrió… mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su cara y chocaban en la ventanilla del vagón, donde tenía apoyada la cabeza… quizás, no sea lo que el destino le deparaba… pero ella era Ginevra Molly Weasley, única hija mujer de un clan que sólo tenía varones… y para más, era una Griffindor… y había luchado contra miles de prejuicios que la falta de dinero le traían… Había sobrevivido con astucia a los embates de sus hermanos… y había conquistado a varios chicos sin proponérselo… si, quizás el destino este en su contra… pero ella era una Weasley, y una Weasley nunca se rinde… Se secó las lágrimas y miró a Luna…. Esta, con la foto de Neville en el regazo seguía cantando esa canción… miró a la pelirroja y sonrió. Ginny volvió a mirar hacia el paisaje, que pasaba rápidamente por la ventana… y se prometió que lucharía contra ese destino… _"Como que me llamo Ginevra Weasley… tu, maldito destino que te emperras en separarnos… te juro que te daré batalla, porque ese hombre tiene una etiqueta con mi nombre… es mío, y si hasta ahora no he desistido, no habrá fuerza oscura en el mundo que me haga desistir."_

**Nota de la autora:** no falta mucho para lo que todos esperan… el próximo capitulo veremos que piensa Harry de todo esto… es muy cortito, pero si se portan bien les daré otro capitulo entre semana.

la cancion de Rocky Martin creoq ue fue un hit mundial en el año 99, y la puse aqui porque la pasaban hasta en la sopa!! Era linda, pero cansaba de tanto escucharla!!

La otra cancion se llama "coleccionista de canciones" y la canta Camila.

El decir "Boludeces", es un argentinismo, que se utiliza cuando alguien dice cosas sin sentido.

Dejen reviews… y no me maten… juro que mis intenciones siempre son buenas…


	33. Recuerdos

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por todos los reviews mandados y si tienen razon los tengo realmente cansados con esto… hasta yo lo creo!! Pero bueno, tratare de subir capítulos mas seguidos aunque, hay escasez de ganas de ponerse a escribir… **

**Respondiendo a algunos reviews: Xaugar, si tienes razón, sería tan lindo poder ser mago y tener esa vida que me has descrito!! Pero desgraciadamente, debemos contentarnos con lo poco que nuestra vida muggle nos depara (lo cual, la mía, es de un aburrimiento total)**

**No se quien me preguntó como haría Harry para conquistar a Ginny, estando lejos o fuera de Hogwarts… y yo les hago a ustedes, queridos lectores algunas preguntas¿Realmente creen que Harry tiene que hacer mucho para conquistarla? Ahora… recuerdan el nombre del fic? (Yo creo que lo he olvidado algunas veces) Con eso todo.**

**A la que me preguntó sobre el Capitán América… a mí tampoco me gustaba, pero no dejó de inquietarme la noticia… bien, según información, lo mató el gobierno norteamericano, porque se negó a que los superhéroes tuvieran el entrenamiento antiterrorista que tienen las fuerzas armadas… Umm cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia? _"Y chuku chucku chuku chú!!"_ (Va para Xaugar con cariño!!) De una admiradora de Pucho!!**

**Les dejo el capitulo… espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 33**

**Recuerdos**

No salió de su habitación en todo el día… Remus estaba algo preocupado, porque Harry nunca tuvo esa conducta. Tonks… algo intuía… el embarazo le había agudizado la astucia, y pensó que la única cosa que podía dejar tirado y deprimido a Harry era una cuestión de faldas… mejor dicho, de falda. Y que ese problema tenía nombre y apellido, Ginevra Weasley… Así que, la mujer sólo se limitó a decirle a su esposo que no molestara a Harry, que cuando él se sintiera algo mejorado, bajaría… y entonces sí, atosigarlo a preguntas. Molestarlo, cuando él no quería ver a nadie, sería no recomendable… y más sabiendo de los cambios bruscos de humor del adolescente.

Hasta que volvió a la superficie… Remus y su esposa estaban tomando el desayuno en la cocina cuando, lo vieron aparecer, mas blanco que un vampiro, y con ojeras… los ojos algo hinchados y una expresión deprimente. Tonks, se levantó para alcanzarle una taza de café, y se sentó al lado de su esposo, que no dejaba de mirarlo… Harry, perdió la mirada en la pared opuesta a su silla, y removió unas 165 veces el café… Tonks algo mareada, le tomó la mano y lo miró.

- Si sigues haciendo eso me harás vomitar – él la miró – deja de remover el café!!

- Tengo que hacerlo… para beberlo…

- Podría entenderlo si le hubieras puesto azúcar! – El probó el café, y se dio cuenta que estaba amargo… tomó el azúcar, le puso tres cucharaditas, suspiró, y comenzó nuevamente a remover…

- Qué tal todo? – dijo Remus.

- Bien – dijo escuetamente.

- Cuándo empiezas en la academia? – volvió a preguntar.

- Pronto…

- Tienes que comprar algunos libros? –preguntó Tonks.

- Si.

- Lo hiciste, ya?

- Si.

- Necesitas que te ayudemos en algo? – no hubo respuesta.

- Por qué volviste a Grimmauld place? – le preguntó de plano Tonks.

- Es mi casa, no? – dijo serio.

- Si, lo sabemos… – dijo Remus haciéndole a su esposa una mirada recriminatoria a lo que esta solo se encogió de hombros – lo que sucede, es que estabas muy entusiasmado con estar en la casa de Ron.

- Eso era antes…

- Te peleaste con el pelirrojo?

- No.

- Entonces? – dijo la mujer chasqueando la lengua.

- Entonces, quería volver a casa… es un crimen?

- Qué te pasó con Ginny? – dijo de manera directa – estoy cansada que nos mires con esa cara de circunstancia y sólo respondas con monosílabos…

- Lo siento… - se llevó la taza a la boca y bebió un sorbo de café – No tengo ganas de hablar… - suspiró otra vez.

- Ella te dio calabazas… - adivinó la mujer.

- No quiere volver a verme.. –dijo, y bajó la taza. Remus miró a su esposa y le indicó que los dejara solos. Tonks se levantó y le dio un beso al chico en la frente, saliendo de la cocina.

- Quieres contarme? – él negó – te haría bien, desahogarte….

- Todo es muy complicado Remus… no pensé que al crecer todo fuera tan complicado… - bufó, e hizo a un lado el café – Sabes las veces, que cuando era niño rogaba ser grande, así hacer lo que quisiera? – Remus asintió sonriendo – lo que más anhelaba era salir de esa casa del infierno!!

- Harry…

- Pero ahora, que estoy por comenzar mi vida adulta… - suspiró – nunca pensé, que podía desear volver a ser niño… cuando las mujeres no ocupaban una parte de la cabeza – Remus rió – búrlate todo lo que quieras… pero antes, respóndeme honestamente … – el merodeador se sentó derecho en la silla para escucharlo… y se sintió raro, porque hablar de un tema tan complicado como las relaciones de pareja con Harry, siempre le causaba esa sensación de escozor en la piel – por qué son tan difíciles de entender? Es que acaso no pueden darte un manual donde te digan como tratar a una chica? No pueden avisarte, en algún momento determinado del crecimiento, que la relación con las mujeres es… es…

- Harry… ningún manual podría ayudarte… por el simple hecho que cada mujer, al igual que cada hombre es diferente… nadie actúa siguiendo estándares de conducta… que puedan aprenderse de un libro… las relaciones humanas no son tan fáciles de aprender como un libro de hechizos… desafortunadamente.

- Pero… por qué mi vida se complica… parece que el destino, se asocia con no se quién diablos, para hacerme sentir el tipo mas infeliz de la tierra. Ginny no quiere ni verme… y ni siquiera, pude pedirle perdón, porque cuando me di cuenta, ella ya se había marchado a Hogwarts…. Y no pude explicarle…

- Explicarle qué…

- Mira… anoche nos fuimos a un club muggle… - Remus lo miró con reproche – no tome nada… solo unas cervezas… pero bueno, estábamos tan bien!! – sonrió – la besé, pero cuando iba a declararme… vi como el novio de Ginny estaba con otra chica.

- En verdad? – dijo Remus, tratando de parecer sorprendido – y qué pasó?

- Bueno ella se le fue como para devorárselo – bufó – y entonces terminaron… lo que parecía óptimo para mí porque bueno… ahora tenía mas chances, con ella sola…

- Buen punto!

- Lo que no me imaginé, es que ella se emborracharía de la peor manera y bueno… cuando llegamos a la madriguera… - se puso rojo. Remus lo miró y pudo jurar que estaba sentado frente a James Potter, su amigo - bueno, te juro que yo la dejé en su cama y cuando me estaba desvistiendo… en mi cama, ella se apareció en mi cuarto y… bueno… no pude… dormimos juntos

- Sólo durmieron? – él negó mas rojo - tuvieron sexo…

- No… yo con Ginny hago el amor.

- Ah… y con eso debo entender que ya lo habías hecho con ella… anteriormente?

- Si… dos veces… aunque ella no es la primera chica con quien lo hago… – Remus pensó que los chicos estaban bastante adelantados, o que él había sido un mojigato, al perder la castidad cuando tenía veinte.

- Merlín… -suspiró – y qué pasó al otro día?

- Ella me hizo un escándalo, y me acusó de haber abusado de ella… de su confianza… que me había aprovechado de ella por estar borracha y que no quería volver a verme… que para ella no quería saber de mi, nunca mas.

- Y tu qué le contestaste?

- Que hubiera sido mejor así… no haber sabido nunca de ella…

- Tonto… - solo dijo – y después?

- Salió de mi cuarto… y luego… me convenzo de llevarla a la estación y declararme… pero me dormí y cuando reaccioné ella ya se había marchado.

- Y entonces qué harás? – Harry pareció tomarse su tiempo para responder. Levanto la mirada, hacia la chimenea de la cocina y suspiró.

- Nada – respondió, tratando de levantar los restos de azúcar esparcidos por la mesa, con la mano.

- Cómo nada? – preguntó Remus sorprendido.

- No haré nada… - suspiró – me he dado cuenta que esto no es para mi… me dedicaré a terminar mis estudios y luego… buscar a Snape y mas adelante… bueno será lo que el destino me marque.

- Y bajarás los brazos tan fácil? – él lo miró – abandonarás todas tus ilusiones?

- Remus.. no tiene caso…

- Qué harás con los sueños que tenías con Ginny? Qué hay de la casa que construirás para cuando se casen? Acaso serás así siempre? – dijo algo enojado.

- No entiendes…

- Oh si, claro que entiendo!! Entiendo que si renuncias a esto… empezarás a convencerte que nada de lo que hagas vale la pena… qué pasó con el maldito mocoso que me hizo un escándalo cuando yo le dije que esperaría a ver si promulgaban la ley anti hombres lobo? – Harry bajó la cabeza – Renunciarás a todo, a la primera que no te sea favorable…

- No entiendes…

- Mira Harry, sé que nada es fácil… crecer es lo mas difícil, porque con la llegada de los años llegan las responsabilidades, y también, las decisiones, y las consecuencias de esas decisiones tomadas… no te pido que vayas y arregles todo… pero solo te digo que lo pienses bien – se levantó – Si tu padre se hubiera rendido… Crees que hubiera estado con tu madre?

- Papá era diferente… él tenía todo lo que un chico podía pedir… presencia, sabía cómo convencer a las chicas y…

- Si, pero no la tenía a tu madre… y déjame decirte que si él estuviera aquí… - suspiró. Evito decirle que si James Potter estuviera frente al joven, estaría desilusionado de ver que su hijo renunciaba tan fácilmente a su felicidad – será mejor que busques en que ocupar tu tiempo. mientras decides que hacer… distráete…

- No tengo ganas de hacer nada… ni tengo nada que hacer.

- Bien… entonces, por qué no acomodas las cosas de Sirius? – él miró a su tío - Se que ahora estás en su cuarto, pero sacamos todas sus cosas y las dejamos en la habitación contigua a la de Nimph y mía…

- Ya lo sé.

- Pero ahora necesito que alguien acomode las cosas de mi amigo… puedes encargarte de eso?

- Si.

- Gracias – se iba – puedes encontrar cosas interesantes… nos vemos en unas semanas – Harry lo miró – recuerda que tome el puesto de Profesor de DCAO… además soy el jefe de la casa Griffindor.

- Felicitaciones – dijo apagado.

- Quieres que le de un mensaje a esa pelirroja?

- No…

- Bien… me cuidas a mi esposa mientras vuelvo?

- Claro…

- Si me lo dices con esa ganas, te juro que me voy tranquilo - e hizo a Harry sonreír.

- Ve tranquilo.

- Esperaba eso de ti – y salió de la habitación.

Con el ánimo por el piso, decidió que debía cumplir con el encargo de Remus. Subió las escaleras y después caminó lentamente el pasillo para llegar a la ultima habitación del piso… Si tenía que ser sincero, esa casa le parecía odiosa… Tenía tantas habitaciones que uno podía llegar a perderse. Quizás por eso haya sido enorme… porque los habitantes de esa casa, no se soportaban, y al haber tantos cuartos, era menor la posibilidad de que se encontraran…. Llegó al cuarto y abrió la puerta… el olor a encierro lo atacó, haciéndolo toser… esperó unos minutos y rápidamente fue a abrir las persianas para que entrara aire puro. Miró por la ventana… sus vecinos no eran del otro mundo… en la casa de al lado, vivían unos muggles bastante amistosos. En el patio había un chico mas o menos de su edad, jugando a la pelota. Sonrió al recordar que ese chico, lo había invitado a jugar al fútbol… volvió la vista al cuarto… desparramados por todo el lugar se encontraban, libros, viejos discos de vinilo, revistas de tiras cómicas, roídas por las ratas o las plagas mágicas que habían azotado la casa, durante años de estar inhabitada. Comenzó por esto… con gracia descubrió que las tapas de las tiras cómicas, eran en realidad, un hechizo de ocultamiento y que las revistas eran de mujeres desnudas… _"Sirius eras un caso perdido"_ y con pesar vio que algunas tenían una frase _"Propiedad de James Potter… diablos, mi padre era un calentón de película!!"_ Decidió convocar una bolsa de basura y tirar las revistas… Después de cuatro horas, cuando ya tenía casi todo el cuarto ordenado… se dirigió hacia un armario algo desvencijado que se encontraba en la pared opuesta a la cama. Cuando lo abrió, descubrió que dentro había una vasija, de piedra, que tenía alrededor, grabado, unos símbolos… y que dentro de ella había un líquido viscoso, en donde nadaban pequeños hilos plateados. Abrió grandes los ojos… tenía frente a si un pensadero… y la curiosidad lo pudo… se preguntaba de qué integrante de la familia habría sido. Tomó la varita y comenzó a remover los recuerdos, hasta que vio uno en particular… y se dio cuenta que ese pensadero era de su padrino… sonrió. Apuntó la varita hacia la puerta y la selló, y tomando aire tocó el líquido con la punta e la nariz, y desapareció dentro de la vasija.

Recordó la sensación de caer en una especie de vacío… y se dio de bruces en un jardín… era tarde… casi noche… miró hacia la casa… era increíblemente majestuosa… casi un pequeño castillo… las luces del interior le daban un aspecto imponente… y luego miró hacia el jardín. En el centro se alzaba una tienda de campaña, en cuyo interior se veía, a juzgar por la luz que dentro había, dos personas… eso querría decir que si había dos adentro afuera….

- Apresúrate Hocicos!! - dijo uno de los jóvenes que estaba dentro de la tienda, asomando la cabeza, por la abertura de la entrada. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Reconoció ese cabello negro alborotado, aunque fuera de noche… su padre de unos diecisiete años, no estaba tan distinto a cuando lo vio en el pensadero de Snape… Sólo su cara se había afinado un poco más, y eso lo hacía bastante atractivo. Miró por todo el jardín… y escondido entre los arbustos estaba él… Pensó que si hubiera sido mujer se hubiera enamorado de Sirius Black a primera vista. Era alto… para los diecisiete años que tenía, con su cabello a la altura de los hombros y ojos grises… llevaba una remera negra, unos jeans, estilo Oxford, y estaba descalzo.

- Ya voy Cornamenta! – dijo y sacó lo que buscaba de detrás de los arbustos… una bolsa negra, y se acercó a la tienda. Harry inmediatamente entró. Encontró a Remus fumando un cigarrillo y comiendo chocolate, el profesor, tenía la altura que ostentaba en el presente, pero su cara era más jovial. Su padre, vestía unos shorts de jeans, que a juzgar por los flecos hechos en la tela, los había fabricado él mismo… El torso desnudo, mostraba los músculos abdominales, algo marcados… ambos jóvenes estaban tirados en unas colchonetas… Sirius, se sentó al centro de la tienda, tratando de sacar lo que llevaba en aquella bolsa.

- Tu y tus pornográficas amigas!! – dijo Remus riendo - algún día te dará un calambre en la mano de tanto mirarlas… - mas risas burlonas.

- No las miro con las manos!! – dijo Sirius ofendido.

- Pero el movimiento que haces con la mano, por mirarlas es lo que te dará calambre, hocicos!! Y no precisamente por manipular la revista!! – dijo James, y rió.

- Claro porque tu eres tan santito!! – dijo algo enojado – mira… -suspiró y le dio un beso a la hoja de la revista - Farrah Fawcet… ay Merlín!! un Ángel caído del cielo!!

- Bah…es rubia… sabes que a mi me gustan… - dijo James.

- Las pelirrojas!! – dijeron sus amigos. Harry rió.

- Muéranse!! – dijo enojado – y tu… pon algo de música!! – y le tiró una rana de chocolate a Remus. Este buscó un disco de vinilo y se acercó a un pequeño toca discos.

- Ay… -suspiró Sirius… mira esta belleza!! – dijo mirando a una chica sobre una moto – si tuviera dinero…

- Como si esa chica fuera a darte una oportunidad! – dijo Remus.

- No hablo de la chica… mira la moto!! Recuerdo cuando era un crío… quería ser rebelde…

- Claro, porque ahora estás en casa de tus padres… y haciéndoles caso!! – más risas. Sirius hizo como si no los escuchara, e imitando a un motociclista rebelde, se puso un cigarrillo en la boca y frunció la cara como si el viento le diera de frente.

- y ví aquella película… **_"Easy riders"_** - y comenzó a cantar… - _"we were born, born to be wild ,we can climb so high ,I never wanna die , Born to be wild ,born to be wild" – _Que inocente era… - suspiró.

- Tu nunca fuiste inocente Sirius!! – dijo James – Recuerda que a ti te gustó esa película porque las motos estaban muy lindas!!

- No seas mariquita! – dijo Sirius a su amigo – desde cuando una moto está "muy linda"? esa moto estaba de ultima!!

- Pon el maldito disco Remus!! Y no pongas ese de los Beatles… porque te juro que me suicido! – chilló James.

- Pon ese… de Rod Stewart!! – dijo Sirius – ese que me pinta de cuerpo entero!! – y se levantó para cantar y bailar… seguido de James… Harry se estaba divirtiendo demasiado - _If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know. if you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so. tell me so, baby…. – _y Remus imitaba una muchacha gritando histérica, mientras le jalaba el ruedo del pantalón …

- Ya Remus… recuerda que todavía no he recibido la herencia de mi tío Alphard… así que es uno de los últimos pantalones que me quedan!!

- Está bien… pero yo pondré este disco que me encanta…

- Solo a ti te gustan esos locos con la cara pintada, Lunático!! – rieron – Y tienen un nombre amanerado!! A quién se le ocurre ponerle el nombre de**_ Kiss _**a un grupo de rock? – dijo James – Mejor pon algo de los Rolling Stones!

- No lo haré… siempre hacen a un lado mis gustos… - agregó ofendido Remus.

- Acaso quieres que nos guste la carne cruda Lunático? – rieron.

- Y aullarle a la luna... AUUUUU!! - Harry no podía creer lo bromistas que eran... estaba pasando un momento genial.

- Graciosos.. – le aventó el disco a James – ponlo tu, si tanto lo quieres!! – James lo miró ofendido,se acercó al tocadiscos y puso una melodía tan triste… suspirando.

- Es mi tema favorito!!

- Ay no… tu y tus divagues sentimentales otra vez!! – dijo Sirius, haciendo como que iba a vomitar.

**_- Lily, Lily…_** - Harry miró a su padre y sonrió.**_  
when will those clouds all disappear  
Lily, Lily…  
where will it lead us from here  
with no lovin' in our souls  
and no money in our coats  
you can't say we're satisfied  
Lily, Lily…  
you can't say we never tried  
Lily, you're beautiful, yeah  
but ain't it time we said goodbye  
Lily, i still love you  
remember all those nights we cried  
all the dreams we held so close  
seemed to all go up in smoke  
let me whisper in your ear…_**

- Ya basta!! – dijo Sirius, y de un movimiento de varita quitó el disco…- si vuelves a poner eso, te echo de mi tienda!! – Harry a estas alturas se mataba de risa, pero podía entender que sentía su padre…. Si él estaba viviendo algo similar.

- Estás en mi casa!! – dijo molesto guardando el disco en su cartón.

- Pero no puedes deprimirnos de esa manera!! – agregó Remus – por qué no te le avientas de una vez?

- Pero.. – le dio un golpe en la cabeza – qué rayos crees que he estado haciendo desde hace tres años?

- Pues haciendo de estúpido – dijo Sirius.

- Exactamente… le he demostrado la gran gema que soy… que todas la chicas están atrás mío… lo espectacular que soy en el Quiddich… y ella solo me mira para gritarme y desahogarse de las frustraciones que le depara su vida!! – Bufó – Hasta a veces tengo ganas de renunciar…

- Escuché bien… Lunático? – dijo burlón Sirius – nuestro amigo Cornamenta bajará los brazos… no volverá a molestarnos con sus sueños sobre lo hermosa que es Lily Evans?

- Pues si… - dijo James, poco convencido – Este año no haré nada… será lo que sea…

- Si, y dime que te harás amigo de Snape!! – rieron – Tu nunca dejarás a esa pelirroja… Entiendelo!!

- Pero… cada vez que digo algo, ella me grita!! Que clase de…

- Mira James – dijo Remus – deberías entender que a las chicas… no hay necesidad de entenderlas… solo hay que correrlas para el lado que van, me entiendes?

- Ah… pero aun así… ya estoy cansada de correrla… tal vez es hora de dejarla ir… por estar con un imposible, me estoy perdiendo de lo que quizás…

- Y por eso renunciarás a su amor… te dedicarás a tener una vida incompleta? – James miró a Sirius serio – Qué tal si esa pelirroja es tu destino?

- Y si el destino es el que me dicta estar lejos de ella? – preguntó James, tozudo.

- Desde cuando tu sigues al destino? – dijo Remus.

- Vamos Cornamenta… - dijo palmeándolo Sirius – eres el líder de los merodeadores… tu lema es al diablo con las normas!! me rio del destino… por que ahora le vas a hacer caso?

- Entonces…

- Vas a desistir? – James pareció pensar varias veces… Sirius bostezó, mientras esperaba la respuesta, y se acomodó en una de las colchonetas, sacándose luego las botas y el pantalón. – la respuesta, trata de darla hoy…

- Tienen razón!! – dijo acomodándose en la colchoneta, mientras Remus apagaba la luz- no sería un Potter si me dejo vencer tan fácilmente…. Que clase de lección les daría a mis hijos si algún día les dije que desistí de su madre?

- Ay no!! Otra vez soñará con la pelirroja!! – dijo Sirius – yo no dormiré a tu lado – Harry rió- no me aventuraré a despertar contigo abrazándome y diciéndome que tengo el cabello como el fuego!! Y mucho menos que trates de besarme el cuello… no señor!! – Remus rió.

- Me han convencido… - dijo james y su voz sonó alegre- Este año esa pelirroja no se me escapa!! – se acomodó tapándose con una sábana – Seré lo que ella quiere que sea… dejaré las bromas… me portare como un señorito inglés… y… bueno, no voy a dejar de golpear a _Quejicus_… solo trataré que ella no me descubra.

- Así se habla compañero! – dijo Remus, dando un bostezo – pero ahora duérmete!!

- Claro… no desistiré – decía en susurros - no se dirá nunca que un Potter se dejó vencer por su destino, solo porque no se le dio a la primera… no señor… - bostezó - Lily Evans.. prepárate, porque te aseguro que este año, serás mi novia, y luego…

- YA CÁLLATE JAMES!! – dijeron sus amigos. Harry se quedó mirándolos un instante, y luego vio todo oscuro… y se vio sentado en el suelo al lado del pensadero. Se secó las pocas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos, y sin decir mas, guardó la vasija en el armario. Los próximos días, se dedicaría a pasear por los recuerdos de su padrino y tratar de conocer su pasado.

- Mi padre tiene razón… – se dijo al cerrar la puerta del armario – No sería un Potter si me rindo… - y tras decir esto salió de la habitación, con la imperiosa necesidad de buscar pergamino y tinta… para tratar de forjar su propio destino.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Uff, no se a ustedes pero a mi este capitulo me encantó. Siempre, cuando lei acerca de que Sirius iba a pasar los veranos en la casa de James, quise escribir algo así, no se si un fic, con los merodeadores, pero al menos me saque el gusto. Así me imagino la adolescencia de ellos, ingenua, alegre, lejos de todo ese destino tan oscuro y triste que Rowling les tenía deparados. Y Remus cada día lo quiero mas... con sus consejos!!

Bien… dejando las cavilaciones de lado paso a decir:

Farrah Fawcet, es una actriz norteamericana, que protagonizó en la decada del 70, una famosa serie llamada "Los angeles de Charlie", cuya pelicula, hemos visto recientemente, pero que no le llega ni a los talones a la serie...

La película a la que hace alusión Sirius es Easy Driver, protagonizada por Dennis Hooper y Peter Fonda. Es del año 1969. Asimismo la canción que canta es la de la película, y se llama **_"Born to be wild"_** y la interpreta Steppen Wolf.

La que canta Sirius y James es la archiconocidísima "Crees que soy sexy" que interpreta Rod Stewart, quien si no me falla la memoria la hizo exitosa allá por el año 1977.

James canta Angie… de los Rolling Stones, que por razones obvias le cambie el nombre de la chica…

No hace falta aclararles que los integrantes del grupo Kiss, solían pintarse la cara, y sus integrantes eran un misterio… al menos en esa época, conocerles la cara, era lo máximo!! Se decía que pisaban pollitos bebés en sus presentaciones… Bien, dadas todas la información que he podido recoger, los dejo, esperando que dejen algún comentario sobre este capitulo.

**Próximo capitulo: Jueves de la semana que viene!!**


	34. Remus, el celestino

**Hola a todos!! Perdon por la demora, es que se me había perdido el capitulo, y no tenia idea donde lo habia guardado en mi Computadora!1 por suerte para mi, lo encontré, porque de verdad, volverlo a copiar, me da mucha vagancia!! Gracias por todos los comentarios que recibí del capitulo anterior… y si, amigos, ya se va dilucidando un poco la historia… es que algún día tiene que terminar, no?**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**ferick: Que el amor no existe? A mi modesto entender, el amor es como la magia… no existe hasta que crees en ella. Pienso que tu no has conocido eso que se llama amor… pero el verdadero… cuando lo hagas, me darás la razón.**

**Wendelin: Ya llega!! No desesperéis!**

**Gin-nya: Si hago un capitulo mas, me decapitan… ya demasiado me dicen, que este fic es re-largo! Pero gracias por el comentario.**

**Male Weasley: yo me pregunto lo mismo. Qué paso con los abuelos paternos de Harry… es un punto flojo en la historia de Rowling… o quizás, lo dijo por allí, y yo ni enterada. Si alguien tiene algún dato, que me avise.**

**Yedra Phoenix: Si agrego otro capitulo a la historia, corro el riesgo de que algunos me maten!! No habrá más escenas de pensaderos…**

**Lord Xolur: Gracias, y sigue esperando, porque por ahora el "trabajito de Harry" es enamorar a la pelirroja… pero no falta mucho.**

**Xiiniita Weasley: Ni yo lo se!! Creo que no pasarán los cuarenta.**

**Diablalok: Y si no se pone las pilas… yo se las tiro por la cabeza, a ver si le entran por allí!! Ja ja.**

**Ahora si… el capitulo. Espero que les guste… entenderán por que Harry es tan lerdo!! O nabo!**

**Capitulo 34**

**Remus, el celestino**

El gran salón, estaba abarrotado de estudiantes correteando y buscando algún lugar vacío en sus mesas para desayunar, en su primer día de clases. Los niños de primer año, algo aturdidos por tanta novedad, caminaban en grupos, y detrás de los prefectos… Ginny se acercaba al salón, cuando varios niños de su casa, se encontraban temerosos al pie de las escaleras, cercanas al comedor. Ella los miró sonrientes… parecían tan pequeños… Y recordó que hace siete años, ella hubiera estado igual, perdida, si no hubieran estado sus hermanos para despejarle todas sus dudas. Se acercó al grupo y con una cálida sonrisa, les indicó el lugar para desayunar…

Diez minutos después, se encontraba perdida entre el tazón de cereales y sus pensamientos… tratando de encontrar la forma de que Harry se contacte con ella, para que de una vez por todas, se dijeran lo que sienten el uno por el otro… pero recordó que Harry debería estar pensando que ella sufría por Ernie… y entonces se vio en la dudosa necesidad de preguntarse, qué diablos iba a hacer con ese dato… si aceptara a Harry a la primera, de seguro pensaría que ella era una chica fácil, y que no quería estar sola… y si le decía la verdad, es decir, si le confesaba del complot para que él cayera en la trampa, corría con la suerte de que se enojara y no volviera a querer saber nada de ella… y de su hermano y de Hermione… porque de seguro se enteraría de toda la ayuda que ellos le habrían brindado. Suspiró mientras se llevaba la cuchara de avena a la boca. Así la encontró la profesora McGonagall.

- Señorita Weasley? – ella dio un respingo.

- Buenos días profesora… - se puso roja – disculpe, quiero decir, señora Directora.

- Buenos días - la profesora sonrió rápidamente y luego volvió a su expresión, seria – Acabo de darles las directivas a los prefectos acerca de los horarios de clase, pera que usted no tuviera que hacerlo.

- Gracias profesora, pero creo en verdad que no debo escaparle a los deberes, que ser premio anual me depara.

- No es eso… - dijo ella satisfecha – pero en verdad con los extasis, y el campeonato de Quidditch… - suspiró – espero que seas una buena capitana Ginevra.

- Trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda… después de todo, he tenido dos capitanes excelentes – Minerva sonrió – Ahora, disculpe pero debo irme a mi primera clase…

- Bien… -dijo ella - entonces te diré por qué he interrumpido tu desayuno – se acomodó sus anteojos – este año no podré realizar mi trabajo como jefe de la casa Griffindor… otra vez… y la profesora Sinistra, se rehúsa a reemplazarme otro año.

- En verdad?

- Si, - suspiró – mis deberes como Directora, me obligan a estar mucho tiempo fuera del colegio… así que, he delegado este trabajo a otra persona… y te espera en su despacho, luego que terminen las clases… él no ha podido venir a hablar contigo, pero me pidió que hablara contigo para citarte esta tarde, después de clases, y decirte que no se te olvide ir…

- Bien profesora… estaré ahí, sin falta.

- Bien… ahora si, ve a tu clase... no empezarás el año perdiendo puntos para tu casa, por llegar tarde! – Ginny sonrió – Este año quiero la copa de las casas, y la de Quiddich en las vitrinas de Griffindor!!

- Recuerde que como Directora, debe mantenerse imparcial… - se quedó callada de golpe y con los ojos como platos, mirando hacia el corredor central y a la mesa de Slytherin – Malfoy? – dijo en un susurro, cuando vio la platinada cabellera, del joven, entrar por el salón y mirar a todo el mundo con su acostumbrada prepotencia, y sin mediar palabras, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a servirse el desayuno – qué hace ese maldito aquí?

- Mira… - dijo Minerva, con la boca fruncida como estando de acuerdo en todo lo que había dicho Ginny – Esos infelices… perdón, los señores del consejo escolar, dijeron que no se tenía certeza de que Malfoy era mortífago… y que haya estado actuando por su propia decisión con respecto a la muerte de Dumbledore… creen, al igual que el Wizengamot, que actuó mediante el maleficio imperio.

- Pues deberían levantarle la manga de la túnica y se darán cuenta!!

- En verdad… -dijo carraspeando – la marca desapareció de los antiguos mortífagos, en el mismo momento en que Voldemort dejó de existir…

- No puedo creerlo... No, si esa víbora maldita las pensó a todas… dejar a sus antiguos seguidores libres de marcas… - bufó.- cómo es eso, Profesora?

- La marca en el antebrazo, era como una especie de contrato vinculante – Ginny arqueó una ceja – veras, ellos al dejarse marcar, era como que estaban dando su consentimiento, a matar o morir, siempre a las órdenes de Voldemort… como él murió, el contrato se termina, y por lo tanto….

- La marca se esfuma…

- Así es – chasqueó la lengua – y algunos como ese escurridizo de Malfoy, han interpretado muy bien su papel frente al Wizengamot…. Y amparándose en la maldición imperio…. Bueno, ahí tienes los resultados.

- Y tenemos que aguantarlo todo el año? – bufó – no, si yo tengo una suerte…

- Si sucede algo, avísale a tu jefe de casa – miró el reloj – recuerda que debes ir a clases Ginny…

- Adiós profesora – dijo poniéndose la mochila en el hombro. Al levantarse, recibió la mirada burlona de Draco Malfoy, ella lo miró con asco, y se apresuró a salir del gran salón… "Definitivamente este año va a ser el peor de mi vida en Hogwarts… Sin Harry, Ron y Hermione, y ahora aguantando a ese hurón asqueroso… pero que no se descuide… y que no me moleste… porque ahora soy premio anual… tendrá que cuidar muy bien las apariencias… por lo pronto escribiré a Hermione, para contarle la novedad… cielos!! Ya estoy llegando tarde!!"

El comienzo fue muy bueno, para Ginny. Las clases le resultaban mas fáciles, debido a los estudios complementarios que hizo de los libros que Ron estudiaba para entrar a la academia de Aurores… Así que una vez que la campana sonara en la última hora, se dirigió rápidamente al despacho del jefe de la casa Griffindor… Dobló por un pasillo y cuando levantó la vista, vió que en dirección opuesta venía Draco Malfoy, con un grupito de jóvenes del curso de Ginny. El rubio la miró despectivamente y les dijo algo a su nuevos gorilas…. Ella apretó los libros que tenía en sus brazos y apuró la marcha…

- Vaya, vaya! – dijo Draco, parándose en frente de la joven y obstruyéndole el paso – que bajo que ha caído esta escuela… mira que darle el premio anual a cualquiera!! – los demás rieron.

- Coincido con usted señor Malfoy – dijo la pelirroja, con una falsa sonrisa - el colegio a caído en desgracia… - el grupo se rió mas – basta con verte aquí… ahora admiten a sucios mortífagos cobardes…

- Qué dijiste? – preguntó el rubio, acercándose y sacando la varita.

- Guarda la varita, idiota!! - dijo ella, serena – o te juro que estarás castigado hasta el último día de tu vida!! - lo miró sonriente – recuerda que soy premio anual – le mostró la placa en su túnica - y aunque te muerdas de la bronca, estoy un escalón por encima de ti… y si yo dijera algo que te involucre…

- Piensas decir mentiras? Piensas que van a creerte? – dijo apretando los puños.

- Pues… míralo de esta forma – se acercó – aquí no podrás salvarte con el cuentito de la maldición imperio!! Así que de una buena vez… hazte a un lado, no me molestes… y trata de terminar en una sola pieza el curso… porque te juro que si sigues jodiéndome la vida, a mi o a cualquiera de mis amigos… te rompo la cara!! Ahora no está el maldito de Snape para que te salve!!

- Me estás amenazando? – dijo alzando una ceja.

- Tómalo como una especie de bienvenida Malfoy! – dijo sonriente - las cosas ya no son como cuando estabas con tus amigos gorilas, "Basura y Desperdicio" – refiriéndose con esos términos a Crabbe y Goyle- ahora estás solo…

- No estoy solo… estoy… – miró a su alrededor, y los que lo acompañaban se habían esfumado.

- Decías? – dijo ella burlona.

- Tu también estás sola!!

- Pero a diferencia de ti… yo no necesito de Ron o de Harry para que me defiendan… - rio – yo puedo sola!!

- Eso lo veremos…

- Castigado! – dijo ella – preséntate con tu jefe de casa para discutir el castigo que te impondrán por amenazar a la premio anual!

- No puedes hacer eso, traidora de la sangre!! – dijo con rabia – amiga de los sangre sucia!! Te juro que…

- Sucede algo? – dijo el profesor Lupin, interrumpiendo a Draco, que lo miró con un asco tremendo.

- Ah, profesor – dijo Ginny – le estaba informando al señor Malfoy las nuevas reglas de la escuela, pero como usted ve, no quiere acatarlas… es más, trata de minimizarme como autoridad dentro de la escuela… entre otra cosas. – dijo ella de manera solemne, recordando a su hermano Percy.

- Ya te dijo que estabas castigado… preséntate después de la cena con el profesor Slughorn… él te dará tu castigo – dijo serio. – Ahora, señorita Weasley, necesito tratar unos asuntos referidos a nuestra casa… si es tan amable…

- Claro profesor!! – le dedicó una mirada triunfal a Malfoy, que estaba rojo de la rabia. - Puede retirarse señor Malfoy – dijo burlona – y que no vuelva a suceder! - y siguió a Remus, hasta el despacho del jefe de la casa.

- Pasa Ginny.

- Eres tú el nuevo jefe de la casa Griffindor? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Ahora soy tu profesor… debes cuidar la manera en que nos tratamos, y si, lo soy – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Disculpe usted? – dijo colorada. – y felicitaciones.

- No me opondré que me trates con confianza, pero que sea en privado…

- O kay – dijo sonriente, y se sentó en una butaca.

- Me dirás que pasó allá afuera?

- Sólo le estaba diciendo a Malfoy… - sonrió con picardía – que hay algunas cosas que debe tener en cuenta, para su normal desenvolvimiento en la escuela – Remus rió.

- Merlín, tu de premio anual… Será como darle el poder a tus hermanos gemelos!! – rieron los dos - bien, como te habrá comentado la señora Directora, debo tratar contigo lo de la selección de nuevos jugadores para el equipo.

- Si… – dijo ella – le parece bien que comencemos desde esta semana la selección? Debemos tratar de encontrar los mejores, y entrenarlos bien… casi todo el equipo se fue el año pasado… – y su rostro se entristeció.

- Los extrañas?

- Si… pero bueno, – suspiró – la vida sigue… la gente pasa, las instituciones quedan… debemos hacer lo mejor por seguir teniendo a la casa Griffindor en lo alto de la gloria.

- Wow! Si que tienes bríos!! – rieron – pero tienes razón… te parece bien que hagamos las pruebas este sábado?

- Bien… necesitaremos un guardián, un cazador, y… - su voz se quebró – un buscador…

- Bien – dijo él levantándose – alguien por ahí… – ella lo miró – me dijo que tu eras una excelente buscadora, Ginny… por lo que me parece que podríamos buscar a dos cazadoras, si te parece bien.

- Eh… no lo sé.

- Vamos… a ti te gustaba el puesto de buscador… - dijo burlonamente, y ella se puso roja.

- Si, pero el que estaba en el puesto, no el puesto!! – dijo ella.

- Bien… pero eso no quita que seas buena, muy buena en palabras del joven de ojos verdes que me habló de ti - y miró a la muchacha que estaba ruborizada.- entonces aceptas ser la buscadora?

- Si no hay mas remedio… - suspiró – hay algo mas que quiera decirme?

- Si… - miró hacia la ventana – Tú sabes que hay días en que me ausentaré de todas mis responsabilidades como profesor y como jefe de la casa…

- Si, señor.

- Bueno… - carraspeó – he hablado con la profesora McGonagall y ella está de acuerdo en que… los días que no esté en condiciones de atender a los alumnos… tu tengas la responsabilidad de suplirme como jefe de la casa.

- Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida – no creo…

- Vamos… eres mas madura que la mayoría de los chicos de tu edad… es mas, creo que eres mas que Tonks!! – rio – no me gustaría dejar a nadie en el puesto mas que a ti… ningún profesor podría ser tan buena como tu…

- Es un honor que usted me considere… pero…

- Por favor… en verdad no te lo pediría si no estuviera seguro de que lo harás muy bien… Solo te dedicarás a resolver los problemas menores de los chicos… si hay algo muy grave que resolver, estará Minerva… Aceptas?

- Está bien… - dijo resignada.

- Ahora dime, qué pasó realmente afuera? Con Malfoy…

- Ese energúmeno pensó que ahora que es el mas grandote, podrá amedrentar a medio mundo!! – dijo ofuscada.

- Ginny…

- Pero le hice ver que aunque sea el mas grande, es el mas idiota… y que se ande con cuidado, porque yo estoy todavía aquí..

- Cuídate… él está algo rencoroso… ha perdido todo lo que lo hacía verse superior.

- Pero no perdió la petulancia… aún. De todas maneras, es mejor tenerlo aquí vigilado que afuera…

- Bien… ten cuidado – la miró – todo bien en tu vida?

- Por qué lo dice?

- Harry me contó…

- Algo más que quiera decirme, con respecto a mis obligaciones en la escuela? – él la miró, y sonrió.

- Me recuerdas a la madre de Harry… - Ella se puso roja – siempre queriendo tapar el sol con un dedo.

- Yo… no quiero tapar nada!!

- Vamos… - dijo, y se sentó – por qué esa manía tuya de enredar todo?

- No sé de que…

- Si lo sabes – la miró – sabes que hablo de esa idea tuya de hacerle creer que lo olvidaste… que andabas con ese chico… y bueno… todo lo demás!

- Pero… - el rostro de Ginny era casi granate.

- Deberías darte cuenta que la que está perdiendo eres tú…

- Por qué lo dice?- dijo en un tono de voz agudo.

- Bueno… - bajó la vista a los papeles – sé de buena fuente, que hay alguien… que está a punto de renunciar a cierta chica que no lo deja decirle las cosas como…

- Qué? – dijo alarmada – que dice que alguien… Harry?

- Bueno… creo que lo he visto algo decaído por no poder darte explicaciones sobre algunos hechos pasados recientemente… – ella se puso roja, él sonrió – claro que yo no sé a qué hechos Harry se refería… lo cierto es que no quiere ser una molestia… y bueno… creo que dejará que todo siga como siempre… - la miró.

- No!! – dijo y se sentó.

- Eres una tonta… por qué esa manía de hacerlo sufrir?

- Usted no sabe…

- Si, lo sé… estás vengándote por algo que él no tiene la culpa…

- Si la tiene! - Protestó.

- Tiene la culpa de no darse cuenta hasta tarde… mejor dicho bien tarde, que te ama?

- Me ama? – dijo sonriendo.

- Yo no dije eso…

- Acaba de mencionarlo…

- Yo y mi bocota!! – rieron – no debes ser tan dura con él…

- Pero él… a veces es tan… complicado!! No entiende que solo debe decirlo? sólo son dos palabras… así de fácil!! Tres si quiere hacerlo mas personal! – él rió – solo debe decir "Ginny, te amo!!"

- A ver, señorita Weasley – ella se sentó derecha para escucharlo – acaso el señor Potter no le pidió un favor hace unos meses?

- Si… - dijo ella sin entender.

- Qué te pidió?

- Me pidió…. – lo miró, ahora entendiendo – me pidió que lo ayudara a ser mas romántico…

- Por qué?

- Pues… porque, él no sabía como declarársele a una chica!! – se golpeó la frente – soy una idiota!!

- Coincido con lo primero… - rió – no con lo último.

- Profesor… - dijo roja – no estoy para bromas.

- Sabes… Harry no ha tenido la suerte que tu – ella lo miró sin entender – Harry ha vivido en una casa, en donde los que vivían con él, solo le profesaban rencor, odio, rabia y desprecio… nunca nadie le ha dado en esa casa unas palabras de aliento, cariño… amor… Cómo quieres que alguien a quien nunca nadie le dijo "Te quiero" pueda decirlo tan fácilmente?

- Yo…

- Tu no puedes saberlo, porque has vivido en una casa rodeada de amor… de protección, de unidad familiar… qué ha tenido Harry? Soledad, desprecio, y abandono… Es difícil para él saber cuando alguien lo quiere de verdad o cuando lo quieren por lo que dicen de él… tu lo sabes perfectamente… entonces no puedes obligarlo a que exponga sus sentimientos tan fácilmente… espéralo… dale su tiempo… él te quiere, eso lo sabes… no debes ser tan ansiosa… lo perderás… trata de ser mas comprensiva con él...

- Soy comprensiva… he esperado estos meses para que se declare!!

- Cómo quieres que se te declare, si tu te la pasas hablando de las maravillas de tu novio ficticio? El siente que ya no tiene chances contigo… que tu lo olvidaste.

- Pero… no es verdad!

- Cómo diablos quieres que él lo sepa, si tu no se lo dices?

- Y qué quiere que haga? – digo sentándose y limpiándose unas lágrimas – no puedo acercarme… yo… pensará que soy una chica fácil… que no quiere estar sola… recién hace dos días que supuestamente rompí con mi novio… se supone que debo estar destrozada!!

- por qué no le dices la verdad?

- Y arriesgarme a que deje de hablarme porque jugué con él?

- Ay Ginny… – se levantó con un sobre en la mano – deberías aprender que los actos que cometemos traen consecuencias… - le entregó un sobre.

- Y esto?

- Bueno… esto, es tu última oportunidad para enmendar las cosas – ella lo miró sin entender – te lo manda Harry – ella sonrió.

- Es para mi?

- Acaso mi segundo nombre es Ginevra? – ella negó. - Ve, léelo y te sugiero que le contestes lo más pronto posible… hay una lechuza blanca muy bonita en el alfeizar de la ventana, en tu dormitorio y no se irá sin una respuesta!! - ella se levantó rápidamente.

- Gracias profesor – el sonrió. Ella iba a marcharse.

- Ginny!! –

- Si?

- La primer salida a Hogsmeade es el sábado 30 de octubre…

- Gracias profesor!! – y cerró la puerta, sin entender el por qué le daba ese dato.

- Merlín!! Debí ser consejero matrimonial!

Corrió más que el diablo hasta la torre Griffindor…. Dijo de una manera atropellada la contraseña a la señora Gorda y esta, viendo la prisa de la joven, le dio el pase para dejarla entrar… tuvo tiempo de, mientras se encaminaba hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, retar a un par de chiquillos que jugaban con algunas bromas compradas en "Sortilegios Weasley" y después desapareció en la escalera. Casi sin aliento y prometiéndose hacer mas ejercicio, se tiró a la cama, dando una voltereta en el aire para caer de espaldas. Miró el sobre. La letra pulcra y apretujada de Harry, le hizo surgir una sonrisa en su rostro… pero también se quedó pensativa "Y si el me dice que me vaya al diablo?... ay Merlín!! No quiero abrirla!!" miró hacia la ventana y ahí se encontraba la lechuza, blanca como la nieve… se levantó rápidamente con el sobre pegado al pecho, y acarició su plumaje… El animal, solo le dedicó unos suaves picotazos en el dedo, como dándole coraje. Suspiró y con las manos temblorosas, rompió el lacre del sobre, y sacó el pergamino…. Cerró los ojos "no es largo… que podría decirme… Ay!! No quiero leerla!!" suspiró otra vez "Valor Ginevra… hasta aquí llegaste, no te vas a acobardar por una simple carta!!" Bajó la mirada y se dispuso a leer… mientras su corazón latía furiosamente.

**_Ginny: _**

**_Lamento no haber podido despedirme de ti, pero me quedé dormido y cuando me di cuenta, ya te habías marchado. Intenté llegar, para despedirte en el tren… pero no pude hacerlo… y de verdad me alegro de no haber llegado a verte. Verás, descalzo y con cara de dormido, no daría un buen aspecto, porque el guarda de la estación King Cross, pensó que me habían robado las zapatillas y dado una golpiza… pero esas son estupideces. No me importaba el aspecto que tenía, porque lo único en mente era verte… y decirte algo que quiero expresar pero que no encuentro las palabras exactas. _**

**_Sé que lo eché todo a perder… se que traicioné tu confianza y arruiné nuestra amistad, pero al menos déjame darte una explicación de todo… porque todo tiene una explicación… si estás dispuesta a escucharme, me harías el chico mas feliz del universo… No me ignores…_**

**_Disculpa que te haya enviado la carta a través de Remus, pero tenía miedo de que tu al ver el remitente, la botaras… o peor, que me mandaras un vociferador. _**

**_Estás dispuesta a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte? Si es así, manda a Hedwig con la respuesta… no se irá de tu lado hasta que la envíes… lo que tengo que decirte, es mejor hacerlo personalmente, así que me gustaría, si te parece bien, que nos veamos en la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Avísame si estás de acuerdo y la fecha en que irás al pueblo… y el lugar que prefieres para hablar._**

**_Realmente no quiero perderte como amiga Ginny, mas allá de las estupideces que cometí… no me niegues el poder darte una explicación de todo. Hasta el peor condenado a muerte tiene derecho a decir unas últimas palabras antes de morir…_**

**_Esperando tu respuesta, te mando un beso,_**

**_Harry_**

Ginny miró a la lechuza que sin pestañear, enfocaba sus redondos ojos hacia la pelirroja que tenía en frente. Apretó la carta en su pecho y sonrió, para después releerla, y expresar en voz alta aquellas frases que le daban una esperanza.

- _… porque lo único en mente era verte… y decirte algo que quiero expresar pero que no encuentro las palabras exactas…_ - suspiró – Merlín!! El va a decirme algo que… - pegó un salto – él iba a decírmelo!! Verdad? – la lechuza la miró como si estuviera loca. Miró nuevamente el pergamino - _… pero al menos déjame darte una explicación de todo… porque todo tiene una explicación… si estás dispuesta a escucharme, me harías el chico más feliz del universo… No me ignores…_ - se acercó a la cama y se sentó – Merlín!! Como si pudiera ignorarte!! Y si supieras que sólo con esta carta me haces a mi la chica mas feliz del universo!! – miró a la lechuza – Hedwig? no te irás sin una respuesta, verdad? – la lechuza batió las alas, como asintiendo – bien – se levantó – será mejor no hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo – se acercó a un pequeño escritorio y tomó un pergamino… acercó su tinta multicolor y la pluma de águila que le había regalado Hermione, junto con el diario, en su cumpleaños, se sentó en la banqueta y puso la mano en el mentón – qué diablos le contesto!! – dijo zapateando nerviosa – no puedo decirle que espero con ansias encontrarme con él… - asintió – eso me delataría!! – suspiró – qué debo responderle!! – puso sus manos en el pecho, dándose fuerzas – bien… - escribió unas palabras – ya está… y ahora que sigue? esto es mas difícil… no puedo ponerle que me alegra haber recibido la carta… tampoco puedo decirle que se meta su explicación por el… - rió – no definitivamente eso no!! – siguió escribiendo – quizás… si sigo haciéndome la dolida, un poquito… pero solo un poquito – sonrió con picardía… si, eso está bien - siguió escribiendo, en el pergamino y cuando terminó, sopló para secar la tinta. Minutos después lo puso en un sobre de color lila, perfumado, y lo selló. Se levantó serena y llegó hasta la ventana donde Hedwig esperaba la encomienda – bien – le ató el sobre a la pata – llévasela… y por lo que mas quieras… que llegue a sus manos! – la lechuza la miró ofendida, como dándole a entender que ella era una lechuza muy responsable y que todos los encargos de Harry los cumplía, pero solo batió las alas y salió por la ventana para perderse en el rojizo cielo del atardecer – ruego al cielo, que lo que tengas para decirme, sea lo que yo espero Harry…. – dijo y con una mirada cargada de melancolía, cerró la ventana.

La casa de Grimmauld Place parecía solitaria… Harry se pasaba el día encerrado en la habitación donde guardaba las cosas de Sirius. Todo el tiempo estaba sumergido en el pensadero de su padrino, tratando de armar su pasado… al menos las cosas que lo hicieran conocer más a sus padres… Gracias a Merlín, Sirius sólo había dejado los buenos recuerdos… no había dejado los de su infancia como miembro de la casa Black, y los de la noche en que fue encerrado… ni mucho menos sus años en Azkaban. Parecía que los recuerdos dejados, hubieran sido para que Harry los disfrutara, porque todos mostraban a los merodeadores… la boda de sus padres, su nacimiento y la vida feliz de los tres amigos… afortunadamente nunca vio en los recuerdos a Petigrew… Incluso a veces podía ver recuerdos de Sirius en el colegio… y las trastadas que cometía junto a sus amigos… Si, definitivamente los recuerdos eran destinados a Harry… era eso, o de verdad Sirius solo había sido feliz al lado de sus amigos. Y se convenció de que lo segundo que pensaba, era lo correcto.

Después de estar varias horas salió de la pequeña vasija… a veces los recuerdos, como en el que había estado en ese momento, lo dejaban abatido… era la boda de sus padres… el baile de ellos, mirándose así, tan enamorados… ignorando el cruel destino que les deparaba dentro de unos años. Su mirada se tornó acuosa… y se juró al menos, hacerle un homenaje al amor de sus padres, el día en que él se casara…. Se juró que la canción que bailaron sus padres, si Ginny estaba de acuerdo, un día la bailaría con ella… "Ginny… suspiró. Si algún día me dieras una oportunidad…" el suave golpeteo de un pico de animal, golpeando un vidrio de la ventana, lo hizo girar y salir de sus pensamientos. Se limpió los ojos húmedos y vió a Hedwig, con un sobre de color lila atado en la pata… rápidamente se levantó del piso y abrió la ventana, estirando su brazo para que la lechuza se posara.

- Buena chica – dijo acariciándola, mientras tomaba la carta – estaba enojada cuando te la dió? – le preguntó. la lechuza sacudió la cabeza, como diciendo no – bien… si estaba enojada o no, lo sabré ahorita mismo… - tocó el sobre con sus manos e instintivamente lo llevó a su nariz, aspirando el perfume – jazmines…– suspiró – lo pondré debajo de la almohada… así sueño contigo, linda – abrió el sobre con cuidado y temor, por las dudas la chica le mandaba pus de bubotubérculo… pero al ver que nada peligroso contenía, se dedicó a sacar el pergamino… y a leerlo…

**_Harry:_**

**_De verdad lamento que hayas llegado a la estación en ese estado… pero de verdad hubiera pagado por verte darte las explicaciones al guarda… _**

**_Hablando de explicaciones… me dices que tienes algunas que darme, referidas a la noche antes de mi partida a Hogwarts… bien, no soy una mujer que se queda con la ultima palabra… de verdad me he sentido mal… me he dado cuenta de que estamos haciendo mal las cosas, y con eso estamos resintiendo nuestra amistad. Lamento haber reaccionado así, sin darte tiempo a que me explicaras algo. Pero comprende mi situación… realmente estoy dolida, pero no tanto para negarte la palabra. Si al recibir esta carta, todavía piensas que tienes algo que decirme, me encantará verte en la primera salida a Hogsmeade, que será el sábado 30 de octubre… el día anterior a Halloween. No me contestes, la cita ya ha sido acordada… podemos encontrarnos en la entrada a las tres escobas, pero no me gustaría hablar contigo en ese lugar… después decidiremos donde ir y conversar… creo que los dos nos debemos muchas explicaciones… y yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad._**

**_Nos vemos el día estipulado, a las once y treinta horas… no faltes._**

**_Ginny_**

… Cerró la carta lentamente… y sonrió – Vamos pequeña, creo que te has ganado una buena merienda – la lechuza le dio un cariñoso picotazo en la mano – Si todo sale como lo planeo, Hedwig… tendrás mucho trabajo este año!! – y la lechuza, al escucharlo, ululó emocionada.

**Nota de la autora**: bien… ya falta muy poco para lo que casi todo el mundo (de hecho Tony Blair, dejó de lado sus funciones para mandarme un mail) me ha pedido desde hace veinte capítulos atrás… Ya saben qué es no? Si!! Es el próximo!! Pero no esperen algo Wow!! Eso se los aseguro… me ha agarrado en mi etapa menos fértil, desde el punto de vista inspiracional.

Cada día Remus, me sorprende… con sus consejitos… realmente estoy pensando en hacer un fic… No sé… mas tirando a tono de comedia… Alguno de ustedes recuerda esa vieja película de Steve Martin, Martin Short, y otro actor que no me acuerdo, que eran actores y que van a un pueblito de México, donde los creen grandes héroes salvadores y tienen que salvar a un pueblo de unos matones? Creo que se llamaba "los tres amigos"… algo así me gustaría hacer con un fic de los merodeadores… pero tendría que conseguir la película para acordarme bien de que va!! Les dejo la idea, si les gusta avisen!!

Próximo capitulo… Derrochará miel… Y Ginny seguirá haciendo de las suyas… aunque para desgracia de Harry, aparecerá alguien que podría arruinarle el mandado.

Otra cosita importante: Malfoy apareció porque se me dio la gana… no incide tanto en la historia como creen, solo es algo anecdótico… aunque se me puede ocurrir algo para que Harry demuestre cuanto quiere a Ginny. Pero no incidirá en la cantidad de capítulos!!

Dejen reviews!!! y hasta la proxima semana!!

Saludos Silvia


	35. Confesiones

**Hola a todos!! Sin mas preámbulos y agradeciendo los ruegos y las felicitaciones vertidas en sus comentarios, les dejo el tan esperado capitulo… solo léanlo, y si no les gusta, bueno, ya saben, es lo que hay!!!**

**Capitulo 35 **

**Confesiones**

La mañana del 30 de octubre, comenzó demasiado temprano para la menor de los Weasley. Ginny se había levantado cuando las manecillas del reloj daban las 6, porque los nervios no la dejaban ni apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Sus compañeras de habitación le habían retado feo, porque ella no dejaba de pasearse por la habitación, pensando cómo iba a hacer para aceptar lo que fuera que Harry tuviera que decirle. Y también los nervios y el terror la atormentaban, porque una parte traicionera de su mente, la obligaba a pensar que podría caber una posibilidad, bien mínima, de que Harry le mandara a freír espárragos. Se golpeó repetidas veces esa parte de su mente, que creía encontrar cerca del parietal derecho, tratando de hacer desaparecer esa nube que empañaba su ilusión. Después de darse por vencida, se acostó, pero sus ojos parecían dos piedras avellanadas, que no podían cerrarse; estaban estáticas, distantes…. En Grimmauld Place o cualquiera fuera el lugar en que se encontrara su amor. Después, se maldecía por pensar barbaridades _"Y si él conoció a alguien en la academia?"_ Era el pensamiento más recurrente. Harry había comenzado el curso, junto con Ron, en la academia de aurores, a mediados de setiembre, según lo que le contara Hermione, en sus cartas. La amiga incondicional de la pelirroja, aun no había encontrado una carrera que la complaciera, así que aprovechando la pasantía en el ministerio, por ser la premio anual, trabajaba medio tiempo en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica… y por la tarde, en Sortilegios Weasley. Ella era la vocera oficial de todo lo que Harry hacía, y según Ginny, si algo malo ocurriera, es decir, si Harry conociera alguien que lo deslumbrara, Hermione le diría las cosas como son. Pero aun así, tenía esa duda… no en vano su amiga y su hermano ya le habían escondido, la presencia de esa tal Rebecca en la orden… de la cual, también tenía temor, porque no la consideraba peor que Cho a la hora de conquistar chicos.

A las seis treinta, sin hacer ruido decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha… tres horas después, ya vestida con ropa invernal, y habiendo desayunado copiosamente, salió en la fría mañana hacia los portones para tomar los carruajes que la llevarían a Hogsmeade. Si tenía que ser sincera, los nervios la devoraban… no sabía que le podría decir Harry. Otra vez los fantasmas que la atosigaban la noche anterior, volvían a aparecer tratando de empañar su encuentro. Ginny trataba de imaginarse que pasaría…. Él podría decirle que la amaba y que quería tener algo con ella… esa opción a ella le encantaba. Pero también podría decirle que todo lo pasado, era eso, algo pasado y que no quería volver a repetir… aquí dio un pequeño gruñido que hizo a Luna, su ocasional compañera de viaje hacia el pueblo, arquear una ceja. Ella no le dio importancia…. No quería hablar. A medida que llegaba a su destino, sentía que el desayuno subía por el tubo digestivo hacia la laringe…. Los primeros edificios se hicieron ver por la ventanilla del carruaje y ella suspiró. _"Bien Ginevra, apenas bajes, te enfrentaras a la felicidad o a la desazón… de ti depende, así que pon lo mejor de ti"._ Y sonriente bajó junto a su amiga… todavía no era la hora de la cita… tendría tiempo de apaciguar la ansiedad mirando un poco de vidrieras.

A las ocho y treinta de la mañana Harry se levantó rápidamente, cuando su despertador hizo el primer sonido. Aunque no necesitaba ser despertado. Toda la noche no pudo pegar un ojo tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas para declararse… sabía que tenía que poner todo de si mismo para que esa pelirroja testaruda diera el sí… la empresa no sería fácil… pero al menos daría batalla.

"_Eso me gusta, Potter, pon lo mejor de ti". _Escuchó que le dijo su mente.

"Otra vez tu?" – dijo mirándose al espejo – Pensé que ya te habías arrepentido de vivir en mi cabeza."

"_Ay, si solo pudiera hacerlo… pero que va… Te he tomado demasiado cariño… idiota!!" _

"Si no tienes nada bueno que decirme, mejor te vas yendo… hoy no es un día en el que voy a soportarte… hoy voy a decirle…" pensó sonriéndole a su reflejo.

"_Y me lo vas a contar a mi? Por favor!! Acaso no soy yo el que te he estado diciendo cada dos por tres que te avientes a esa pelirroja?"_

"Bueno… a decir verdad, si…" La voz de Tonks gritando algo sobre el desayuno, lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y meterse a la ducha.

Media hora después, ya bañado, vestido y muy perfumado, llegó a la cocina. Remus estaba allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras Tonks, lo miraba de arriba a abajo. El masculló un, buenos días y se sentó.

- Buenos días Harry – Dijo Remus – dormiste bien? – y sonrió burlón.

- No – dijo solamente y se dedicó a endulzar el té – Cómo ha estado todo en la escuela?

- Bien… - dijo a secas – Ginny tuvo su primer castigo. No sé como con ese carácter que tiene ha logrado ser premio anual…

- Qué?

- Si… verás…

- Pero hoy irá a Hogsmeade no? – lo miró serio – no serías capaz de prohibirle el paseo…. Justamente hoy!! – el licántropo, pausó para beber su té.- Remus!! - chilló, molesto.

- Tranquilo enamorado!! – dijo riendo. Harry se puso rojo - no le prohibí nada… ayudará a madame Pince a…

- Bien – dijo cortándolo, y mordiendo una tostada – qué hizo?

- Tuvo discrepancias con un compañero…

- Quién? – bebió un poco de té.

- Malfoy… - Harry escupió todo el té y miró a su tío con rabia. Acaso había escuchado mal?

- Quién? No será…

- Draco Malfoy – una ventana se rompió – _Reparo!!_ – dijo Remus rápidamente, cuando Tonks iba a protestar. – Sosiégate muchacho… era algo previsible que él se salvara de un castigo…

- Acaso los del…

- Mira Harry, es algo complicado… Malfoy adujo que estaba haciendo todo lo que hizo, bajo la maldición imperio.

- Pero…

- La cicatriz no está en su brazo, si es lo que me quieres preguntar…

- Cómo….

- Bueno, cuando murió Voldemort, el contrato se rompió. Por lo tanto, la marca tenebrosa desaparece al morir uno de los "socios" por así decirlo.

- Maldito… - farfulló – se salva de todo, el infeliz… Y dices que Ginny…

- Ella lo mantiene a raya, solo que a veces…

- Se le fue tanto la mano?

- Digamos que aún no pueden quitarle el hechizo mocomurcielago… - rieron.

- Esa es mi…

- Tu quién? – dijo Tonks – acaso compraste una pelirroja? – dijo burlona.

- Hoy me veré con ella… - dijo, y Remus pudo ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos verdes.

- Vaya!!- dijo la mujer – te decidiste al fin?

- Si… - dijo suspirando – espero tener suerte.

- La tendrás… - dijo segura.

- Cómo sabes? – Tonks se puso roja,

- Eh… pues… porque tu me dijiste que ella alguna vez sintió algo por ti, no? – él asintió, sin entender – Harry… el primer amor no se olvida fácilmente…

- Entonces tu crees que yo tengo una posibilidad? – preguntó con ilusión.

- No me quepa la menor duda!! – dijo guiñándole un ojo. El sonrió – Pero… debes saber un par de truquitos para ayudar a la diosa fortuna estimado sobrino!

- Soy todo oídos…

- Harry – dijo Remus – No creo que sea buena idea que escuches a...

- Mira tu, lobito!! – dijo la mujer enojada – que esté embarazada no significa que me haya convertido en una desequilibrada mental!! Puedo darle algunos consejos a mi sobrino favorito...- miró al muchacho. – Alguna vez me dijiste que a Ginny le gustan los poemas de amor… verdad?

- Si.

- Bien… te aprendiste alguno?

- Eh… sé varios pero no sé… yo había pensado decirle algo que salga de mi… - se puso rojo – corazón.

- Bien… procura que tu corazón no tartamudee cuando te sople las palabras exactas – Rieron – Lo esencial es llevarle flores… cuales son sus favoritas?

- Jazmines… son como ella, su perfume es exquisito, es simple pero la flor mas hermosa y delicada.

- Wow… si le dices eso, caerá a tus pies… Romeo!!

- Cállate Tonks – dijo colorado.

- Bien… cuando te acepte, qué harás?

- Le daré un beso… y luego le voy a… - miró a Remus – bueno no viene al caso que lo cuente, o si?

- Si!! – dijo ella gruñendo.

- Bien…- suspiró – le daré un beso y le diré que no se arrepentirá de la decisión que ha tomado.

- Eres arrogante como tu padre. – se burló Remus.

- Viene en los genes… – dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello. Remus sonrió.

- Y si te dice que no?

- Me muero ahí mismo…

- No!! – dijo Tonks dándole una colleja.

- Por qué tendría que decirme que no? Somos compatibles… nos gustamos, nos entendemos bien… y cuando estamos solos… bueno, tenemos mucha química!!

- Bien, pero no alcanza sólo con "química"!!

- Qué quieres, que me aviente a sus pies y le ruegue amor? – Bufó- si no me quiere, no me quiere, entonces no vale la pena seguir insistiéndole!!

- Eso es lo que harás… si te dice que no… insístele una vez, dos veces, tres!! Tienes que hacerle ver que tu eres el indicado para ella!! No sé, apréndete un poema… una canción no vendría mal.

- Canto como un perro con moquillo!!! – dijo alarmado – crees que cantándole podré convencerla? Merlín!, me mandará una maldición asesina en cuanto ladre la primera estrofa!! – Remus rió con ganas, y Tonks, se sentó porque de la risa ya le estaba dando un calambre en el vientre.

- Si lo haces con amor, no te saldrá mal… ánimo Harry, ve pensando en positivo. Ve sintiendo que ella te dirá que si – Le dijo Remus y le guiñó un ojo.

- Si, tienes razón…

- De todas maneras, si te dice que si, le llevarás un regalo?

- Eh?

- Un regalo!! Algo que al mirarlo recuerde ese momento!!

- Qué puedo regalarle?

- Un anillo – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

- Eso no la confundirá? – dijo Remus. – Ella pensará que Harry la está pidiendo en matrimonio.

- No… Yo no quiero casarme aun…

- No sean estúpidos!! – dijo Tonks, chasqueando la lengua – Solo un anillo de amor… algo que recuerde que son novios…

- Mejor un colgante…

- Ya le regalé un collar de perlas para su cumpleaños… – Tonks le dio otra colleja.

- Y a mi para mi cumpleaños me compraste una crema para las arrugas!!

- Perdón!! – dijo sobándose la nuca.

- Mejor cómprale una pulsera… algo sencillo, pero bonito. – le sugirió su tío.

- Bien… eso me gusta… creo que me adelantaré a Hogsmeade… La cita es a las once y media… y luego almorzaremos con Ron y Hermione en las tres escobas… - se levantó.

- Antes de irte saca el perro al jardín.

- Pero hace frío!! Hogwy se congelará!! Míralo, pobrecito, está tan calentito en su sitio, además es tan chiquito…

- No me importa!! No quiero que ande vagabundeando por la sala…

- Pero si lo saco llegaré tarde!! – insistió Harry.

- Deja Nimph, por esta vez yo lo saco. – Dijo Remus mirando al "cachorrito" (de aproximadamente 50 kilogramos) acostado cerca de la chimenea, que babeada copiosamente la alfombra. –Si crece mas, no sé a dónde lo pondremos… - suspiró.

- Gracias Remus!! – dijo Harry – bien, me voy… deséenme suerte!

- Rómpete una pierna!! – dijo Tonks entusiasta. Los dos varones la miraron, sin entender.

- Qué?

- Así se desea suerte en las obras de teatro!!

- Ah… bueno – dijo Harry, torciendo los ojos – gracias.

- Adiós Harry, y por favor… no lo arruines!!

- Descuida tío – sonrió – estoy conciente de que esta es mi última posibilidad… no lo arruinaré.

- Está decidido, no? Dijo Remus mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina, con nostalgia.

- Cómo crecen tan rápido! – dijo Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos – apenas parecía ayer cuando fui a buscarlo a Privet Drive. Era solo un mocoso huesudo, con esos pelos todos despeinados y…

- Nimph…

- Qué? – dijo suspirando y limpiándose sonoramente la nariz…

- Se te enfría el desayuno…

Se encontró con sus amigos dentro de las Tres escobas, el lugar de encuentro de siempre cada vez que iban a Hogsmeade. Estaba tan nervioso que al entrar, se llevó por delante dos duendes que lo miraron desde abajo con odio extremo…. El masculló un "lo siento" rápidamente y levantó la mirada para buscar a sus amigos. Al fondo del salón, divisó la melena enmarañada castaña de Hermione, y a su lado su pelirrojo amigo, Ron Weasley, le hacía cariñitos en la cara. Tuvo que sortear la mirada y los intentos de coqueteos de Romilda Vane, estudiante de Hogwarts, y apresuró los pasos. Se quedó parado unos segundos, y como aquellos dos estaban tan enfrascados en su tarea, carraspeó tres veces, antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaba frente a ellos. Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Ron resopló por la interrupción, y se enderezó en la silla.

- Llegas tarde… – solo dijo, mientras Harry se sentaba – me parece que oí a mi novia decirte que nos veríamos a las once… y son las once y diez…. – dijo en claro tono de reproche.

- Lo siento – dijo quitándose los guantes y tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.- Es que tuve que pasar por otro lugar que no tenía previsto, y se me hizo algo tarde.

- Dónde fuiste?

- A la… - lo miró – de verdad no te interesa!!

- Vamos, no andes con nervios conmigo Potter! – dijo burlón – Crees que mi hermana te acepte?

- Espero que tu hermana me acepte!! – resopló.

- Mira como te mira Romilda Vane! – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Si… - dijo tratando de esquivar la mirada de la morena - casi me atrapa en la entrada, pero bueno… y ustedes hace cuanto están aquí?

- Eh… hace media hora – dijo Hermione - Ya pensaste que le vas a decir?

- Hermione… - dijo cansado – si me dieran un galeón por cada vez que me preguntan lo mismo sería millonario!! No he pensado nada… dejaré que las cosas fluyan… no quiero pensar en fórmulas, ni en poemas… sólo diré lo que ella me inspire.

- Vaya – dijo la chica sonriendo - creo que te irá bien… ella te ha enseñado bien, no crees?

- Ni que lo digas – dijo sonriendo.

- Bien… - dijo Ron sonriendo – Creo que eso lo sabremos ahorita, no?

- Por qué lo dices? – preguntó apurando un sorbo de cerveza

- Porque ella está en la puerta de entrada de la taberna… - Harry escupió la cerveza dejando la cara de su amigo llena de espuma. Hermione rió graciosamente, mientras con la varita pronunciaba el hechizo para limpiar a su novio. Ron farfulló unas palabras irrepetibles.

- Bien… - dijo nervioso, sacando un galeón y dejándolo en la mesa - deséenme suerte…

- Rómpete… - Trató de decir Hermione.

- No Hermione… si lo dices tu también, tengo miedo de salir, darme un resbalón y romperme la pierna de verdad!! Por favor, sólo deséenme suerte.

- Suerte… - dijo Ron cruzando los dedos.

- Gracias amigo!

- Si no resulta… - lo miró – siempre te queda la maldición imperio – sonrió.

- Lo tendré en cuenta…. – caminó rápidamente y abrió la puerta. Un aire helado lo atacó apenas salió a la calle. Ella estaba de espaldas, con un gorro tejido protegiendo su cabeza, y acomodándose la bufanda. El suavemente le tocó el hombro. Ella se dió vuelta y vió esos enormes ojos verdes que la miraban, junto a una sonrisa encantadora. – llego tarde? –dijo. A Ginny pareció que, de pronto, el frío había desaparecido y una extraña ola de calor le calentaba el cuerpo

- Hola Harry – dijo en un susurro – no… no llegas tarde, de hecho, es temprano…

- Bien… - tragó saliva – yo… te traje algo.

- Qué? – dijo ella sonriente. El sacó de entre su capa un hermoso ramo de jazmines, y otras florcitas pequeñas de color blanco, que contrastaban con el verde de las hojas, atado delicadamente con una cinta de raso blanca, con ribetes dorados.

- Recordé que son tus favoritas…

- Nunca te lo dije… – él la miró sin entender, mientras ella se llevaba el ramo a la nariz para oler el perfume de las flores – que los jazmines eran mis favoritos….

- Te conozco demasiado para saber sin que me digas que es lo que te gusta Ginny… - dijo sereno. Ella se ruborizó.

- Gracias por las flores…

- Sólo es un detalle… - dijo encogiendo los hombros, y sonriendo ampliamente.

- Así y todo es un detalle muy hermoso de tu parte – lo miró a los ojos –… de qué querías hablarme?

- Eh… - dijo nervioso – por qué no vamos a caminar un poco… o prefieres ir a un lugar mas calido?

- Un lugar… cómo cual?

- Eh… Bueno, no el salón de té de Madame Pudepie… el cabeza de puerco no me parece conveniente… y las tres escobas…

- Está muy concurrido, no?

- Si…

- Caminamos? – él asintió y comenzó a caminar por el pueblo. Ella se acercó a su cuerpo y lo tomó del brazo.

A medida que avanzaban por el lugar conversaron de miles de cosas. Harry le comentó cómo era la vida en la Academia de Aurores, y como debían ingeniárselas para estudiar un año en un semestre, porque tenían decidido marcharse una vez pasado el año nuevo. Ginny lo divirtió con todos sus encuentros con Malfoy y le relató detalladamente el incidente con el hechizo mocomurcielago, haciendo que Harry se destornillara de la risa, y con ello olvidara los nervios que tenía al encontrarla. A medida que la pelirroja hablaba, él la miraba detenidamente y se dio cuenta que fácil era todo a su lado. Suspiró decidido, mirando a su alrededor… estaban en frente de la casa de los gritos. Ella se separó y se sentó en un tronco caído. El se quedó parado un instante, observándola. Debía ser rápido. Habían tardado al menos veinte minutos caminando y el clima no estaba tan favorable… Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos, pero no se sentó, se quedó parado en frente de ella. Ginny acomodó nuevamente la bufanda y luego levantó la mirada para verlo. El pensó que ella estaba encantadora. Su cara estaba blanca por el frío, lo que hacía notar mas sus pecas… su nariz, estaba colorada y sus ojos bien abiertos, lo miraban expectante.

- Eh… hace frío, no? – dijo Harry. Ella resopló.

- Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante… - dijo secamente - no creo que me hayas citado para comentarme el clima…

- No… - dijo, moviéndose nerviosamente – solo quería distenderme un poco.

- Bien, tienes razón… hace frío, así que te agradecería que…

- Ginny – se acercó sentándose a su lado y tomándole las manos. Ella sintió su corazón latir con furia – Reconozco que he sido un tremendo imbécil… sé que no me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas… pero no puedes culparme de todo lo que nos sucede…

- Harry… – dijo ella, soltándose – creo que fui injusta ese día en mi casa – lo miró – Yo… te acusé de algo que tu no tenías responsabilidad alguna, yo fui la culpable.

- Los dos – ella se quedó callada – fuimos los dos… porque si tu lo comenzaste, yo no tuve el valor para detenerte… en cierta manera… yo quise también que pasara – ella abrió los ojos.

- Harry… no entiendes… Es que…

- Si lo entiendo… – Dijo tranquilo – entiendo perfectamente que me pasa – se acercó y la tomó de los hombros – sólo quiero que lo entiendas tu – la miró – no puedo evitarlo... cada vez que estoy contigo es mas fuerte, y no puedo controlarlo… es mas fuerte que yo.

- Qué es mas fuerte que tu? – Preguntó, con un tono agudo de voz.

- Mi amor por ti… – Ginny abrió los ojos y de la impresión dejó caer el ramo de flores.

- Qué?

- Te amo… - dijo en un suspiro – Te amo… sé que no son las mejores palabras, ni las más adornadas, pero es lo que siento. Te amo Ginny, y todo lo que pueda decirte está de mas porque…

- Estás confundido… – dijo ella, dándole la espalda, se acercó al alambrado que bordeaba la casa de los gritos y miró a lo lejos – es sólo una estupida confusión, producto de… lo que vivmos esa noche…

- Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo… iba a decírtelo en el tren, lo recuerdas? –lo miró estupefacta – en el vagón cuando volvíamos a casa, te dije que te quería… pero nos interrumpieron y yo no….

- Estabas con Cho. Amabas a Cho!! Yo te dije que te amaba y tu me dijiste que te morías por ella!!

- Fui un idiota!! Ya te amaba entonces, pero mi mente libraba una batalla porque eras la hermana de Ron y yo no había obrado bien contigo… mi debilidad me llevó a cometer la torpeza de estar contigo… y me sentía una basura…

- Sigo pensando que estás confundido… las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros te llevan a una conclusión errada.

- No… lo que siento por ti, me ha llevado a estar contigo de la manera en que lo hicimos… recuerdas el beso que nos dimos antes de encontrar a Ernie con Susan? eso fue sincero…. No estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol… ni tú, ni yo…. Sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo! – ella sintió sus mejillas arder.

- Qué quieres Harry? Para qué me mandaste a llamar?

- Para decirte que me muero sin ti… que te amo!! Y que me gustaría que fueras mi novia… - la miró tímidamente. Si Ginny tenía que ser honesta, debía aceptar que esa mirada estaba a punto de hacerla sucumbir, y admitirlo en su vida… pero aún tenía esa Ginny malvada en la cabeza… que quería mas…

- Así? – él la miró sin entender.- Sólo así? me pides que te ayude con Cho, estamos juntos… recuerdas lo que te dije? Te confesé que te amaba, pero a ti no te importó!! Me entregué a ti, sabías que eras el primero, pero no te importó, porque para ti solo existía Cho!!

- Ya te lo dije!! Yo te amo desde antes de esa noche, y lo que dije no sé por qué diablos lo dije, pero no le escapo a mi estupidez, y no sabes de cómo me arrepiento de haber dicho esas cuatro estúpidas palabras!! – dijo, tratando de no alterarse.

- Y piensas que así no mas, yo volvería a amarte? – dijo y unas lágrimas cayeron – Los chicos no hacen mas que romperme el corazón… - el se acerco y la abrazo por detrás.

- Por favor Ginny… perdóname… Perdóname por ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta de nada… perdóname por ser tan egoísta y pensar en mí, perdóname por ser tan estupido y creer que lo mejor sería estar con Cho, cuando yo sabía que eras tu – la hizo girar para quedar de frente – siempre fuiste tu – Se acercó lentamente y sin decir mas le dio un suave beso. Ginny quería tirársele encima pero no quería parecer desesperada. – Te amo… "_Te pido perdón de la única forma que sé… abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas… porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejas en mi… has cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer… un día – _le rozócon sus dedos el mentón_ – es un siglo sin ti…."(1) _

- Harry… no es tan fácil sabes?

- Lo sé – se acercó y apoyó su frente en la de la pelirroja – lo sé, preciosa, pero no te estoy pidiendo que me digas que me amas, ahora… – ella se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?

- Una oportunidad… – Harry le quitó un guante y le dio un cálido besó en la mano – una oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas… para hacer que te enamores, otra vez de mi… una oportunidad para hacerte feliz…

- Harry es muy difícil…. Yo no sé si quiera…. Estoy demasiado dolida…

- Sé que en parte es mi culpa… pero, no puedo dejar de decirte cuanto te amo Ginny. – la miró – sabes cuantas veces he estado a punto de decírtelo? Sabes cuánto me he tragado el dolor y la rabia, al verte feliz con…

- Entonces has logrado sentir lo que a mi me pasaba cuando hablabas o te veías con Cho, no?

- Si… y lo siento… pero lo único bueno de esto es que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores, y yo te aseguro que esto no volverá a pasar… jamás te lastimaría de nuevo, porque haciéndolo, me estaría dañando a mí mismo…

- No lo sé… - dijo mirando otra vez hacia la casa – Esto es algo que no pensaba… Éramos amigos… Yo ya te había olvidado sabes? desistido de ti… cuando me pediste ayuda, todo volvió… mis pesadillas, mis noches de llorar porque tu no sentías lo mismo que yo, Harry – Y unas lágrimas asomaron. El se acercó lentamente, y la abrazó, apretándola contra su cuerpo… bajó la cabeza, apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Ginny. Ella sintió un escalofrío, al sentirlo tan cerca.

- "_Yo no se como empezó…_ – comenzó a susurrar Harry en su oído, mientras con una de sus manos le acariciaba la mejilla – _solo se que sucedió… fue tal vez sin darme cuenta. No podía ver la luz, hasta que cerré mis ojos, y desperté pensando en ti_ – El corazón de Ginny latía a mil, y podía sentir la respiración nerviosa de Harry, a medida que recitaba estas palabras – _A veces me parece… que es todo una locura… como un sueño sin sentido. Y mientras estás lejos, yo espero siempre aquí, que lo nuestro pueda ser… porque pude comprender…_ - le dio un beso en el cuello, y delicadamente lo rozaba con la nariz – _Que eres el amor de mi vida, me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida. Ahora tengo una razón para existir, para vivir, y puedo ser feliz, porque ahora se…_ - la hizo girar lentamente y la miró a los ojos, aun abrazado a ella, quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas – _Que eres el amor de mi vida… me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida_ – con sus dedos secó las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas pecosas de Ginny, quien no dejaba de mirarlo – _Porque tengo una ilusión para compartir, puedo decir …_ - tomó una de sus manos y la puso en su corazón – _lo que siento es de verdad…"(2)_

- Harry… - sólo pudo decir, porque él sin decir nada mas, se acercó lentamente y le dio un suave beso…

- Te amo princesa… - dijo tiernamente, y cuando Ginny lo miró, pudo jurar que sus ojos verdes estaban acuosos - por favor… no me digas que no… dame una oportunidad.

- Harry…

- Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo… deja que borre todo lo mal que hice… dame la oportunidad de enamorarte como te mereces…

- Pero… no te importa que yo no te ame? – dijo tratando de serenar sus nervios, midiendo al chico. Harry se tensó un poco, pero luego sonrió…

- Sé que no te soy indiferente… - Ella sonrió tímidamente – pude sentirlo la ultima vez…- Se sonrojó – pero puedo entender que no me ames lo mismo que yo… - _"Que iluso es mi niño"_, pensó la chica – Y aun así, estoy dispuesto a asumir el reto.

- Qué reto?

- De enamorarte… de lograr que me ames con la misma intensidad con que te amo yo… solo te pido eso. Dame hasta el final de tu curso… si no logro que me digas que me amas para esa fecha, no insistiré más.

- Una oportunidad… y cómo se supone que lo harías?

- Tuve una buena maestra… – dijo un poco tranquilo. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba a punto de lograrlo – sólo dame tiempo.

- Para qué quieres tiempo?

- Para conquistarte… para desplegar todo lo que aprendí de ti… a demostrarte lo mucho que me haces falta, linda – la abrazó-quieres ser mi novia?

- Por que? Digo… primero tendrías que conquistarme y luego pedírmelo… por qué quieres que sea tu novia, eh?

- Pues… porque no quiero que nadie se fije en ti… - ella arqueó una ceja – no soportaría, verte con otro…

- Así que quieres atarme el lazo, por las dudas!

- Exacto – sonrió. Ella no soportó más y rio.

- Está bien… - el abrió los ojos y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su boca.- Acepto ser tu novia…

- No te arrepentirás hermosa… – La tomó de la nuca y la acercó bruscamente para darle una apasionado beso. Ginny pasó sus manos por el cuello y acarició suavemente su cabello, mientras la mano de Harry acariciaba su espalda. Ginny volvió a sentir esa electricidad recorrer su columna. Se separó, algo sofocada.

- Bien… -dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento – creo que ese beso sella el trato, no?

- No – dijo, y sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul – esto si… – Abrió el estuche, donde descansaba una pulsera, tipo esclava, de oro macizo, en cuya unión había un corazón de rubí, y en el otro extremo uno de esmeralda.

- Harry… - dijo ella boquiabierta – es demasiado!

- Nada es demasiado para ti, mi querida princesa… - tomó la pulsera y la colocó en su muñeca izquierda. Instantes después, la pulsera se ajustó mágicamente. – Te amo – le dio un beso cortito - prometo hacerte feliz… - Ginny a pesar de estar contenta, se sintió una porquería… En media hora, Harry le había demostrado cuanto la amaba y ella lo había hecho sufrir tanto…

- Harry… debo decirte algo – dijo mientras el joven le atacaba el cuello a besos. _"basta… así no me puedo concentrar!!" _Pensó tratando de encontrar las palabras para confesar el plan– Harry tengo que decirte que en verdad… - El no la dejó hablar y la calló de un beso en los labios.

- No quiero que me digas nada… Sé que no me amas… pero algo de lo que sentías está muy dentro de ti – le acarició la nariz con la suya – me lo dice la manera en que te estremeces cuando te beso… - ella asintió – Déjame demostrarte que no estoy equivocado – la volvió a besar… - _"bueno si me lo pones tan difícil no podré decírtelo nunca"_ … pensaba mientras la lengua de Harry había comenzado tímidamente a intentar colarse en su boca. Ginny suspiró. _"Está bien… que te lo diga después, no creo que te afecte en nada" _- Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar…

- Eh…? - preguntó confundida. _"Ey, apenas te contesto que si y ya quieres… hombre tenías que ser!!"_ – Qué quieres decir?

- Digo… no tienes hambre? – _"Mal pensada."_ se recriminó a sí misma – Vamos a las tres escobas? – Ella asintió. La tomó de la cintura y caminaron por el sendero hacia el pueblo. No tenían prisa. De vez en cuando él la detenía para besarla, y ella no ponía objeción a eso. Estaba feliz… exultante, tenía al chico que había deseado tener desde niña. Sólo mirarlo la hacía sentir dichosa. Harry tenía una expresión fresca… parecía que nunca hubiera vivido los pesares de su infancia. Ella sentía la felicidad de su novio… _"Mi novio!!,_ pensó sonriendo. _" Por fin, eres mío!!"_

Llegaron a la cantina y entraron aun abrazados. El gentilmente le quitó la capa de los hombros, la bufanda y el gorro. Todos los miraban sin poder creerlo. Ginny tenía el cabello levantado, debido a la lana del gorro, así que Harry le acarició suavemente la melena pelirroja para acomodarla, mientras le daba un corto besito. Debía marcar territorio. Que todos los estudiantes varones de Hogwarts, que estaban con la boca abierta por la escena, supieran que ella le pertenecía. Ella sonrió y se abrazó a la humanidad de Harry, caminando entre las mesas y acercándose hacia donde estaban sus amigos, que parecía que habían hecho detener el tiempo desde que Harry los dejó… se encontraban en la misma situación que antes, enfrascados en un tremendo beso. Harry golpeó fuerte la mesa, y se separaron. Hermione, miró a la pareja, que aún no se soltaba.

- Vaya!! Creo que hay noticias!! – dijo mirando a Ron – y a riesgo de no equivocarme… supongo que son buenas…

- No lo supongas… – dijo Harry, acercando una silla a su novia y la ayudándola a sentarse – créelo – miró a su Ginny y tomándola del mentón, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Ya es tu novio? – Preguntó Ron a su hermana.

- Si- dijo colorada. La miró a los ojos y sonrió contento.

- Bien… - Llamó a la cantinera – supongo que debemos celebrar…

- Hola pelirroja!! – dijo la mujer.

- Buenos días, madame Rosmerta!

- Señora – dijo Harry – cerveza para todos… y podría traernos la carta con el menú, por favor?

- Claro!!Cuatro cervezas… y el menú – dijo sonriendo, haciendo un movimiento de varita les dio el pedido – Después vengo a tomar la orden –y se alejó.

- Bien Harry… creo que debemos tener una charla de hermano a novio de la pequeña hermanita… - dijo Ron, algo serio mirando a su amigo. Ginny torció los ojos y lo miró con reproche.

- Bien – dijo Harry siguiéndole el juego.

- Mira… Ginny es la joya de la familia… y como toda joya es nuestro bien mas preciado!!

- Lo sé, Ron – dijo solemnemente.

- Si la haces sufrir, te matamos… - dijo tranquilo - independientemente de que seas mi amigo – Harry lo miró. – y haremos que parezca un accidente.

- Ronald!! – chilló Hermione, dándole un pellizco en el brazo.

- Antes muerto que hacerla sufrir otra vez – Ginny lo miró absorta… podría acabarse el mundo que ahora no le importaba.

- Supongo que ya hablaste con mis padres, no? – atacó nuevamente Ron, mientras se sobaba la zona pellizcada.

- No… - dijo colorado – lo haré en cuanto despidamos a Ginny.

- Qué? – preguntó Ginny abrumada.

- Si va a ser un noviazgo en serio… - terció Harry.

- Pero pensé que antes tenías que estar seguro… digo, para hablar con mis padres!

- Estoy seguro que será como lo planeo – le dio un beso – te amo.

- Ah, y nada de arrumacos en frente mío! – agregó Ron con cara de asco.

- Eres injusto Ronald!! – dijo Harry – yo tengo que soportar verte besuqueando a Hermione...

- Está bien… Pero solo pequeños besos… no quiero ver sus lenguas en una lucha grecorromana!!

- Asqueroso!! – dijo Ginny - Descuida… procuraré que no las veas.

- Ginny!! – Chilló su hermano, mientras los demás reían.

Estuvieron casi dos horas comiendo y disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos, aunque a veces se perdían en su mundo con caricias y frases almibaradas. Harry parecía tomarse en serio su promesa, porque no dejó de hablarle a su novia dulcemente al oído, palabras cargadas de romanticismo, que la hacían suspirar cada dos segundos.

- No sé ustedes pero nosotros tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas – dijo Ron levantándose, seguido de Hermione – Qué harán ustedes?

- Bueno… creo que si tu hermana no piensa lo contrario, nos quedaremos un ratito por aquí, y luego iremos a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

- Bien – dijo Ron - a qué hora te vas? – dijo mirando a Harry.

- No sé… - miró a Ginny – por mi, no me voy nunca… – Ron rodó los ojos mientras los nuevos novios se daban un tímido beso. Chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de Harry.

- Ey, galán!! – Harry se separó con una estúpida sonrisa y miró a su amigo – En verdad… vamos a esperarte. Así que dime a qué hora nos encontramos…

- No sé… - miró a Ginny – a qué hora te vas a Hogwarts?

- A las cuatro – dijo ella.

- Bien… a las cuatro la acompaño a los carruajes… así que estaré por aquí a las cuatro y cinco…

- Entendido… Harry recuerda comprar eso que nos faltaba para la academia.

- Por qué no lo compras tu? – dijo ofuscado.

- Pues, porque ando corto de galeones… anda luego te lo pago!!

- Okay – dijo tranquilo. – nos vemos aquí para tomarnos una cerveza.

- Hecho Harry! – dijo Hermione, y salieron. Cuando Harry estuvo completamente seguro que Ron no fuera a molestarlos, se dio vuelta mirando a su novia a los ojos y sin decir nada le dio un efusivo beso, que casi la hace caer de la silla, si no fuera porque los brazos del joven lograron atraparla, a lo que Ginny respondió con un sensual suspiro. Después de casi un minuto de estar pegados, se soltaron.

- Al fin solos!! – dijo Harry con la cara colorada. Ella asintió y sin pensarlo, pasó la mano por la frente del joven, acomodándole el pelo.

- Tienes el pelo hecho un desastre… - dijo riendo.

- Si, no tiene remedio – rió – Te conté que una vez mi tía me dejó pelado?

- Qué? – dijo ella incrédula – No es posible que ella…

- Créelo – dijo tomando un sorbo de cerveza - Estaba harta de verme despeinado… así que un día me cortó bien al ras, dejándome un horrible flequillo para tapar mi cicatriz – Ella sonrió melancólica y acarició suavemente el emblema de su novio. El cerró los ojos y suspiró – Me encanta cuando haces eso preciosa – la besó.

- Qué sucedió después?

- Yo no quería salir del armario donde dormía – miró hacia la ventana – y deseé que en la noche el pelo creciera….

- Y qué pasó?

- Al otro día, tenía el pelo igual de alborotado… - rieron – creo que a ella le dio un ataque de rabia…

- Fue la primera vez que hiciste magia accidental?

- No sé… creo que no. Recuerdo vagamente haber teñido de azul la peluca de un profesor, cuando me regañó injustamente por no hacer una tarea…. Y una vez tratando de escapar de mi primo y su banda, di un salto y terminé en el techo de la escuela – Ginny ahogó un gritito de asombro, y él soltó una carcajada.

- Vaya que eras una joyita Potter!! – dijo ella.

- Tu… cuándo fue que hiciste magia por primera vez? – preguntó, mientras le daba suaves besos en los nudillos de sus dedos.

- Creo que tenía cuatro años… Estaba enojada con Fred y George… ellos habían roto una de mis muñecas, la que más quería… entonces…

- Les hiciste un hechizo mocomurcielago? – dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

- No… - y ahogó una risita traviesa - De alguna manera agrandé la muñeca decapitada, a proporciones gigantescas, y le di movilidad – Harry miró a su novia con asombro y pánico - Y creo que Mimí, la muñeca, les hizo una visita en medio de una noche de tormenta…

- Eres cruel…

- Era mi muñeca favorita!! – dijo riendo.

- Recuerdame nunca hacerte daño – ella se puso roja – no sé que serías capaz de hacer… - se ahogó con cerveza. Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. _"Este es el momento de decirle la verdad"_ pensó ella.

- Harry debo decirte algo… - dijo ella con un tono nervioso de voz. – Yo… todo esto parece un sueño, no crees? – El la miró a los ojos, con esa mirada cargada de deseo que él solía hacerle en los momentos íntimos… ella sintió una gota de sudor bajar por la nuca. – Pero hay algo que debo decirte, en verdad…. Yo… - Harry se acercó lentamente a su cara y le acarició sensualmente los labios con el dedo índice, mientras le miraba la boca.

_**- "Es un sueño la vida,**_

_**pero un sueño febril que dura un punto;**_

_**Cuando de él se despierta,**_

_**se ve que todo es vanidad y humo...**_

_**¡Ojalá fuera un sueño**_

_**muy largo y muy profundo,**_

_**un sueño que durara hasta la muerte!...**_

**_Yo soñaría con mi amor y el tuyo.(3)_**

- Harry… - la calló con un beso. Cándido y puro un instante, que luego se fue tornando mas fogoso, mientras la mano de Harry abandonaba la cintura para tomarla de la nuca y con la necesidad de ir mas allá, introducir su lengua dentro de la cálida boca de la pelirroja. Ella gimió… él la soltó, con su respiración entrecortada…

- Suficiente por hoy no crees?

- Qué? Digo no vas a besarme mas? - dijo ella con algo de desilusión.

- Claro!! Pero no de esta manera…

- Por qué?

- Cariño - le acarició la cara – si sigo haciéndolo, no sé donde terminemos… - Se acercó para hablarle al oído – temo que de seguir con esta intensidad… terminemos cometiendo un pecado. - _"Si, pequemos cuanto quieras!!"_ pensó ella, mientras lo miraba colorada. – y aunque me muero por "tener ese tipo de pecado contigo", no creo que sea conveniente… por ahora – ella asintió, aunque por dentro cortaba clavos de la bronca.

- Bien… -carraspeó.

- Nos vamos? – dijo él – tengo que comprar algunas cosas que necesito para la academia, y bueno… despedirme de ti.

- Despedirnos?

- Mi vida, son las tres de la tarde…

- Que rápido se va el tiempo no?

- Cuando estás con la persona que amas y te diviertes… creo que el tiempo vuela, para desgracia nuestra… - le ayudó a ponerse la capa, le acomodó graciosamente el gorro de lana, y la abrigó con ternura con la bufanda, después le dio un beso en la frente, y abrazado a ella salieron a la calle. Harry agradeció el frío otoñal. Al menos calmaría un poco el inmenso calor y excitación que le provocaba Ginny.

A las cuatro menos diez minutos, se encontraban en el lugar donde los carruajes esperaban para llevar a los estudiantes al colegio, que se hallaban dispuestos en filas, a un costado de la estación de tren de Hogsmeade. Aunque Harry había prometido no apurar las cosas entre ellos, quería tener un poco de privacidad para despedir apropiadamente a su novia. Había luchado contra su deseo de avasallar a la chica en caricias indebidas, para un reciente noviazgo, pero al final de la jornada, la había separado de su grupo de compañeros y llevado hacia un rincón apartado de la estación. Ella no había puesto objeción alguna. Se besaron con desesperación, mientras las manos de Harry le apretaban la parte baja trasera de la pelirroja, por debajo de la capa. Ella había logrado quitar la camisa y la camiseta dentro del pantalón y acariciaba con vehemencia la cálida piel de la espalda de su novio, que sólo podía responder a eso, apretándole más el trasero y apoyándola contra la pared.

- "_Solo si pudiera estar contigo, tu dormida entre mis brazos, y mirarte en el silencio. Solo si pudiera dibujarte… una escena de mis sueños, donde siempre estás presente_ –dijo Harry, con la mirada cargada de deseo - _con sólo tenerte aquí… decirte lo que yo siento. _– ella sonrió cuando se separaron, y él continuaba abrazado a ella - _es que me gusta tu cara_ – le acarició el rostro – _me gusta tu pelo…_ - decía, mientras pasaba con dulzura su mano por la roja melena - _me gusta tu voz cuando dices te quiero_ - los dos sonrieron – _me gusta abrazarte,_ - y la apretaba a su cuerpo – _perderme en tu aroma, poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo… me gusta tu risa_ – ella sonrió más – _me gusta tu boca_ – le robó un beso – _me gusta creer que por mi tu estás loca. Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma… y cuando llegue la noche – _la miró a los ojos_ - cuidarte el alma…"_ (4) - y sus labios se unieron nuevamente. Harry levantó apenas el cuerpo de su novia, para sentirla mejor, mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo…

El sonido de una chicharra los hizo separarse. Ginny tenía la cara colorada y con gotas de sudor. Harry tenía todos los sentidos alterados, aunque conservaba algo de cordura. Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados y rojos. Ginny se acomodó la ropa. El tenía razón… era difícil mantenerse fuera del pecado… suspiró resignada.

- Eh… - dijo él - estás lista?

- No encuentro mi guante…. – dijo ella, sin querer mirarlo...

- Eh… - dijo riendo – espera, está entre mi camisa y el suéter –y buscando entre sus ropas, se lo dio.

- Si… eh… - dijo más roja que nunca – será mejor que me vaya.

- Ginny – dijo él mientras caminaban por el sendero que la llevaba a los carruajes – Ginny, qué te sucede?

- Mira… - dijo seria – no quiero que pienses mal de mi, por esto que pasó – él sonrió.

- Nunca pensaría mal de ti… - dijo abrazándola. – me encanta la manera en que te comportas cuando estamos solos…

- Es que… yo te dije que no sentía nada por ti… - dijo, con su boca pegada al pecho de Harry.

- No – dijo tomándole el mentón – tu dijiste que no me amabas… aún - le dio un beso - eso no significa que no sientas… ganas de acariciarme.

- Pero tu pensarás que soy una chica fácil - dijo apenada.

- No lo pienso… además, eres así solo conmigo– ella lo miro y asintió – ves? Te dije que tu no me eras indiferente… amor.

- Harry… no me hieras otra vez… - dijo la caradura.

- Me saco el corazón, si vuelvo a hacerlo…

- Cuándo volveremos a vernos? – preguntó impaciente.

- Quizás para tu próxima salida al pueblo…

- Okay… que harás en navidad?

- Sorpresa… - dijo, haciéndose el misterioso.

- Dímelo!! – chilló impaciente.

- La pasaré contigo… en la madriguera… - la miró de soslayo. – Te parece bien?

- Bien – dijo sonriente – Creo que será mejor que me vaya…

- No!! – dijo él tomándola por la cintura y besándola – no quiero que te vayas…

- Nos volveremos a ver después, no?

- Eso dalo por hecho, mi vida… - la abrazó y comenzó a moverse como si bailara una canción romántica. Ginny lo siguió tomándolo por el cuello – "_Quizás si te propongo... la mágica aventura, de estar juntos para siempre. Que seas quien espera en cada atardecer… y una estrella descubrir, y te pueda repetir…_

- No vas a cantar en voz alta, no? – dijo ella sonriendo. El la miró, divertido.

- "_Que eres el amor de mi vida…_ – Cantó en voz alta, causando la sorpresa de los que esperaban los carruajes. Le dio un corto beso – _me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida… ahora tengo una razón para existir, para vivir y puedo ser feliz….(2)_

- SHHH!! Baja la voz! – dijo ella, poniendo la mano en la boca de su novio, que estaba, partiéndose de la risa- En verdad Harry? Eres feliz? – dijo ella, con ilusión.

- Apuesta tu vida en eso princesa... soy feliz, porque al fin estás conmigo. Y lo seré mucho más cuando me digas que me amas… Y te prometo que pase lo que pase, jamás dejaré que te separes de mi – la besó. Puso el alma en ese beso, porque sabía que pasarían unos meses antes de volverla a ver. Se separaron lentamente. Ella sonriendo, se subió al carruaje.

- Adiós cielo!! – dijo ella. – te veré en diciembre, la próxima salida a Hogsmeade… - fue cuando Harry cayó en cuenta, y recordó.

- No.

- Qué?

- Ginny… lo olvidé!! – dijo mientras el carruaje iba tomando velocidad, e iba corriendo a la par del vehículo.

- Qué te olvidaste? – dijo ella. El saltó dentro del carruaje y cayó a los pies de su novia. Luna, que misteriosamente estaba también allí pegó un gritito, sorprendida.

- Si, hola Luna – dijo él, y sin esperar respuesta miró a su novia.

- Será mejor que me digas que es lo que quisiste decir Harry Potter – dijo la pelirroja enfadada.

- Lo siento – dijo arrodillándose y tomándole las manos – Me olvidé… tengo exámenes la primera semana de vacaciones… así que estaré todo el tiempo estudiando.

- Harry!! – dijo ella desanimada – pero yo pensé…

- Lo siento de verdad… Pero la segunda semana de vacaciones, no habrá nadie que nos separe!!

- Seguro?

- Seguro… te lo prometo. Esa semana seré completamente tuyo…

- Está bien – se besaron.

- Disculpen… pero creo que Harry debería irse… - acotó Luna.

- Ya lo sé, Luna – dijo Ginny.

- Adiós calabacita – le dio otro beso – te amo – y diciendo esto desapareció.

- Le contaste lo del plan para darle celos? – dijo Luna a Ginny, que pataleaba de la felicidad, mientras hacía aparecer el ramo de jazmines y lo llevaba a su nariz.

- No!!

- Sabes que cuando se entere, te matará?

- Si!!

- Y cuándo se lo dirás?

- Cuando tenga la sortija en mi dedo, después de la noche de bodas… así no podrá dejarme cuando se entere!! Ya me ocuparé yo de hacerlo olvidar…

- Eres de lo peor!!

- No puedo con mi genio – dijo ella sonriendo – ey!! Viste a Neville?

- Aha – dijo dando un suspiro – Y sigo pensando lo mismo de ese hombre…

- Vaya – resopló Ginny – sigue dando disertaciones… deberías decirle que deje las charlas y vaya a los hechos!! – dijo riendo.

- Qué disertaciones? – preguntó extrañada.

- Bueno, tu dices que Neville es bueno con la lengua… así que yo pensé que era un excelente orador – Luna rió tan fuerte que aturdió a la pelirroja.

- Qué eres ingenua chica!! – dijo aun riendo.

- Ah, sí? Y qué te hace pensar eso… - la miró mientras Luna se ponía colorada – a qué te refieres cuando dices que él es bueno con la lengua? – La tarde fue oscureciendo, y el carruaje se fue perdiendo camino al castillo, mientras Luna le detallaba el significado de esa frase… el traquetear de los carruajes se perdió, cuando Ginny pegó un grito que hizo sobresaltar a los thestrals – Eres una degenerada!!

Harry se apareció al frente a las Tres Escobas. Estaba exultante. Todo había salido demasiado bien. Era raro sentirse así. Que todo estaba equilibrado en su vida, todo estaba correcto. Sólo quedaba un escollo: Snape, y luego se dedicaría a hacer feliz a su pelirroja. Al abrir la puerta, vió en la barra a sus amigos que lo esperaban. Se acercó con una sonrisa que a Hermione se le antojó petulante. Ron todavía trataba de devorarse las últimas ranas de chocolate.

- Hola... – dijo tímidamente. Ron lo miró escrutándolo – Todo bien?

- Dímelo tu – dijo su amigo arqueando una ceja.

- Maravillosamente bien!! – dijo con una sonrisa jamás vista por sus amigos.

- Vaya que no cabes de la felicidad en tu cuerpo – dijo la castaña. El rió.

- Soy el chico más feliz de la tierra.

- Ponte en la fila hermano – dijo Ron – Porque yo, lo soy mas.

- Ay Ron, eso fue… - dijo Hermione y le dio un beso apasionado. Ron enseguida, se puso rojo.

- Ey, consíganse un cuarto!! – dijo Harry riéndose.

- Eh… Harry, lo que me recuerda… – carraspeó Ron.

- Tranquilo… -dijo y luego se sentó en la barra – iré a dormir a casa de Remus…

- Harry…

- Creo que les regalaré el departamento... Hermione lo usa mas que yo – La muchacha se puso roja.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos… - dijo ella - Te vas con nosotros?

- No… - dijo sereno – termino la cerveza, y luego me voy.

- Bien – dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla - felicitaciones Harry. Te mereces lo mejor…

- Tengo lo mejor. Tengo a Ginny!! – dijo abrazándola – no sabes lo bien que se siente poder decirlo en voz alta!!

- Lo sé, Harry – dijo ella sonriendo – se te nota!!

- Adiós compañero… - lo saludó Ron.

- Tu tranquilo… y cuídate… - respondió, guiándole un ojo.

- Si papi!! – dijo él burlón y salieron abrazados. Harry quedó mirando una fila de botellones que había delante un espejo detrás de la barra. Podía ver entre las diferentes botellas, su reflejo. Sonrió y se preguntó si alguna vez se le iría esa cara de idiota. _"ay Harry… estás completamente enamorado"_ suspiró. _" Que haré ahora? Tengo que empezar mi plan para atrapar a esa preciosura… y si todo se da como hasta ahora… no tardaré en conquistarla… si, eso es, ese es el pensamiento que debes tener amigo!!"_

- Disculpa… – escuchó a lo lejos una voz que lo dejó casi petrificado – Sin darse vuelta, trató de encontrar al dueño de esa voz a través del espejo… y lo encontró, en la mitad del salón – eres de Griffindor? – dijo el joven a una muchacha de tercero que Harry conocía de vista.

- Si – dijo la muchacha, algo colorada.

- Podrías decirme si has visto a Ginny Weasley?

- Eh… si - dijo ella – pero creo que ya se marchó al colegio.

- Oh…- dijo el joven - y yo que tenía algo importante que hablar con ella. – Harry sintió hervir la sangre. Una llamarada de furia y celos parecían emerger desde su estómago con la sola intención de incendiar el lugar…. Ernie Macmillan estaba parado detrás, preguntando por su novia…. luego se alarmó. Que Ernie apareciera, y que quisiera hablar con ella, hacía peligrar su reciente noviazgo. Se levantó con odio, dispuesto a todo… Ernie no iba a venir y arruinarle la fiesta antes de adornar el salón. – mira… si tu me hicieras un favor, podrías darle esta carta? - Harry rápidamente le arrebató la carta, haciendo que Ernie lo mirara con rabia.

- Ernie!! – dijo con una falsa sonrisa – Qué te trae por estos lugares?

- Potter… - dijo solemnemente. La muchacha al ver a Harry quedó bloqueada y sin decir nada. – estaba buscando a Ginevra.

- Ella se marchó – contestó a secas - y tu… – dijo mirando a la niña – deberías marcharte, pues los carruajes no te esperaran – ella asintió y salió corriendo. – para qué la quieres?

- Yo quiero hablar con ella… – dijo serio – acaso no puedo hacerlo?

- Después de lo que hiciste… – dijo él apretando los dientes – no lo creo… - le aventó la carta en el pecho con violencia.

- Mira Potter… necesito hablar con Ginevra de algo importante… es algo que sólo nos atañe a los dos…

- Bien… - dijo tomándolo fuertemente de un hombro – salgamos afuera.

- Qué? – dijo Ernie nervioso – por qué quieres ir a fuera?

- Tengo que decirte unas cuantas cosas – le respondió con rabia – sal ahora!! – dijo en tono imperativo.

- Y por qué no puedes decírmelo aquí…

- Porque lo que tengo que decirte no quiero que lo escuche nadie… - _"además no quiero pagar lo que rompa, cuanto te descuartice a golpes",_ pensó.

- Sólo quiero que le des un mensaje a Ginevra!! – dijo con temor, al ver las pupilas de Harry dilatadas.

- Tranquilo… – dijo con una aparente calma – yo me encargaré de hacerle llegar los mensajes que quieras enviarle.- dijo con una sonrisa que al otro joven lo hizo temblar - pero antes… te daré unas cuantas… "Advertencias" - Lo arrastró con fuerza a la calle. _" El día no puede ser mas perfecto… y ahora ajustaré cuentas contigo, amigo!"_ Pensó mientras lo conducía a las afueras del pueblo.

**Nota de la autora:**

Que será lo que quiere decirle Ernie a Ginny? Que le hará Harry? algun día lo sabremos?

Bueno… no se si se quejarán por el contenido (A mi modesto entender no es lo que yo esperaba), pero al menos no podrán quejarse de la longitud del capitulo… uno de los mas largos ( aunque si supieran de que viene el próximo, dirán, y el anterior era largo?) Tendrán que entretenerse con este, porque estoy haciendo un capitulo full, para el próximo… tendrá de todo, canciones, fragmentos de poemas, peleas, reconciliaciones… y otras cositas mas… (Si!! Habrá algo de "acción"!!!) Pero como no he tenido ganas de escribir últimamente, tendrán que esperar hasta que este convencida y pueda publicarlo (Eso de seguro será en doce días + ó -) No me apuren pidiéndome actualizaciones mas rápidas, si no quieren un producto de dudosa calidad…

Dejen reviews

(1)fragmento de la canción, "Un siglo sin ti" de Chayanne.

(2)Fragmento de la Canción, "El amor de mi vida" de Hedí Sierra y que interpreta Ricky Martin.

(3)Rima de Bécquer

(4)Fragmento de la canción, cuidarte el alma, que canta maravillosamente Chayanne.

Por supuesto salvo el ultimop fragmento de canción utilizado que Harry cantó, los demá fueron recitados de las letras...

Saludos Silvia


	36. Navidad

**Hola a todos!!! Si, se que fueron mas de doce días, pero de verdad, no tengo ganas ni de encender la computadora. Pero también debo decir en mi defensa que no he podido encenderla porque ha habido continuos cortes de energía eléctrica, y bueno… sin electricidad…**

**Bien… les prometí que este capitulo seria largo. Y lo es, tan largo que tuve que cortarlo en dos capítulos… Perdonen si los dejo en ascuas pero, no podía hacer otra cosa. Este capitulo tratara la navidad y el otro… bueno, ya veremos.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews… ya van mas de setecientos… muchos más de los que esperaba, pero los entiendo. La mayoría me dice que ya lo termine… y si, ya está a punto de terminarse… no desesperen!!**

**Ahora si, les dejo el capitulo.**

**Capítulo 36**

**Navidad**.

Los días pasaban lentamente, para pesar de Ginny, que tachaba cada noche la jornada que pasaba, y contaba cuantos le restaban para encontrarse con Harry. Todo ese tiempo desde la primera cita vivía en una nube de romanticismo, donde Harry la había llevado… Cartas, que derramaban miel… canciones, flores, y un sin fin de palabras, donde el joven no hacía mas que detallarle de mil maneras diferentes cuanto la amaba, cuanto la extrañaba, y cuanto deseaba que llegara la Navidad para poder tenerla a su lado. Si no hubieran sido por las actividades extracurriculares, Ginny no sabría como podría terminar el año escolar.

A principios de noviembre, antes del primer partido de Quiddich, había preparado su baúl con el firme propósito de marcharse… abandonaría la escuela. No tenia nada de valioso, quedarse ahí, si Harry no estaba junto a ella. Cuando se lo comunicó a Remus, este puso el grito en el cielo. Pero luego, fiel a su personalidad, le hizo ver, civilizadamente, que su reacción era típica, y que lo pensara varias veces… y que antes de decidirse, pensara a cuantas personas decepcionaría... _"Cuenta a Harry como a una de las principales",_ sentenció el Profesor, palabras que hicieron a Ginny desistir.

El primer encuentro de Quiddich del año, fue como siempre, Griffindor contra Slytherin. Ginny estaba que echaba chispas, porque el capitán del equipo contrario convocó a Malfoy como buscador. Trató de hablar con la profesora MacGonagall acerca de prohibirle a ese energúmeno participar, pero la Directora le hizo ver con la severidad que la caracterizaba, que nada decían los reglamentos, que prohibiera a Malfoy ser el buscador… Masticando la bronca, llegó a los vestuarios, terminó de colocarse en silencio la túnica y cuando levantó la mirada, el resto del equipo esperaba expectante, lo que iba a decir.

- Bien… - carraspeó – el maldito va a jugar – hubo murmullos de reprobación – Pero no importa – y ensayó una sonrisa.

- No sé – dijo Demelza la antigua cazadora – Ginny… El equipo de Slytherin es demasiado…

- Vamos!! – dijo sonriendo para animarlos- esos son una manga de marmotas sobre escobas!! Los gnomos que hay en mi jardín tienen mas agilidad!! – rieron – y si me arriesgara a medir su intelecto, diría que los gnomos serían altamente superiores que las serpientes!! – mas risas.

- Pero aun así… – siguió Colin.

- Podemos ganarles!! – dijo ella con confianza.

- No está Harry, ni el resto de…

- Basta! – dijo seria – Nosotros valemos por lo que somos, no por los que estuvieron aquí!! – los demás callaron – Antes que Harry estuvo mi hermano, y antes de Charlie, el padre de Harry… y un sin fin de jugadores que dieron el todo por el todo… y saben por qué? – ellos negaron – porque somos Griffindors!!! – Ellos sonrieron – Somos valientes, y nada debe hacernos pensar que son superiores a nosotros… podemos decir que estamos en iguales condiciones, aunque aquí entre nosotros, los aplastaremos antes de decir snitch – risas.

- Ginny – Dijo una niña de segundo, que estrenaba su puesto de cazadora – Ellos dicen que reventarán nuestras narices.

- Claro que lo harán, Rally! – dijo ella – porque es de la única forma que podrían ganar, con violencia, infundiendo temor… pero nosotros estamos advertidos, y no caeremos en esas amenazas… si sales temiéndoles ya tienen el partido ganado. – ellos asintieron- Salgamos confiados en que nosotros nos alzaremos con la victoria. No caigamos en su juego… ellos tratarán de hacernos salir de nuestras casillas y perjudicarnos, salgamos a ganar… pero sin olvidarnos de que esto es un juego, no la guerra.

- Qué significa eso? – dijo un niño de cuarto.

- Significa Mathew, que no debemos olvidarnos cual es el objetivo del juego… divertirse. – se levantó de la banca y enarbolo la escoba – salgamos a ganar… pero sin dejar de divertirnos…

- Si!! - Ya todos estaban saliendo al campo, cuando una hermosa lechuza blanca se posó en la banca, con un pergamino atado en su pata. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, y rápidamente desató el mensaje.

- Hedwig!! – sonrió – Harry no se olvidó!! – acarició al ave – ve a mi cuarto y esperame, porque quiero responderle… - la lechuza, salió rápidamente. Ella abrió el pergamino.

"_**Ginevra…**_

"_**Hay algunos que dicen,**_

_**que todos los caminos conducen a Roma.**_

_**Es verdad porque el mío…**_

_**me lleva cada noche al hueco que te nombra.**_

_**Y le hablo y le suelto,**_

_**una sonrisa, una blasfemia, y dos derrotas.**_

_**Luego apago tus ojos,**_

_**y duermo con tu nombre besando mi boca.**_

_**Ay amor mío,**_

_**que terriblemente absurdo es estar vivo.**_

_**Sin el arma de tu cuerpo, sin tu latido,**_

_**Sin tu latido…"**_(1)

_Hola Princesa:_

_Se me hacen pesados los días cuando no puedo verte tan a menudo como quisiera… y mas probar a cada instante el néctar dulce de tus labios._ (Ginny suspiró)

_Perdona por no escribir tan seguido, pero los estudios en la academia se están haciendo cada vez mas pesados, y si hablo o pienso en ti, o si hago el intento de escribirte, Ron me da lata… soy un pobre enamorado incomprendido!!_ ("nota mental: matar a Ron, en cuanto tenga oportunidad!!" Pensó Ginny)

_En fin… se que hoy es el día en que estrenarás tu titulo de capitán frente a la escuela… Wow!! Como extraño esos días… mas porque me encantaba verte volar… Se que harás las cosas bien… confío en ti, y por sobre todas las cosas, no caigas en la trampa de esas víboras… ellos querrán sacarte del partido cueste lo que cueste… recuerda esto "a palabras electrizantes, oídos desenchufados" (_Ginny arqueó una ceja, porque no sabía qué diablos quería decir eso_) Perdona…. no sabes mucho del mundo muggle quise decir: "A palabras necias, oídos sordos"_

_Te extraño y te amo… Dales un saludo y deséales suerte a los chicos de parte de Ron y mío… _

_Te quiero… te extraño… te lo dije ya? Creo que si, pero no importa, te lo diría siempre… tu sientes lo mismo? Has sentido alguna vez, cuando la noche llega que el alma se te desgarra al pensar en la persona que amas, y no tenerla a tu lado? Porque eso es lo que siento yo, preciosa, cuando todo el ajetreo del día se termina y estoy solo… no puedo expresarte cuanto es lo que sufro porque no te tengo cerca, para solo mirarte, esperar esa mirada y una sonrisa, que me de ánimos para seguir… TE AMO, puedo evitarlo? No. Quiero evitarlo? Dios me mate ahorita mismo, si alguna vez pensara en hacerlo… tu corres con suerte… yo le he dicho a la madre naturaleza que cuide de ti… el viento, el agua, la tierra y el fuego me dirán cuando estés triste, cuando necesites una caricia, una palabra de aliento.. y te aseguro mi vida, que no tardaré un segundo en estar a tu lado…_

_Escríbeme para saber como te fue en el partido _

_Te ama profundamente_

_Harry"_

Ginny dobló suspirando el pergamino y lo guardó debajo de su túnica de Quiddich, cerca de su corazón.

El partido resultó más fácil de lo esperado… Ginny capturó la snitch de la nariz de Malfoy y aprovechó para darle un zape y hacerlo sangrar….

Después de la victoria, la nieve comenzó a caer, y con ello la sonrisa de Ginny se hacía más evidente… Ya estaban cerca las vacaciones, y aunque los profesores se empeñaban en darles tareas difíciles, ella trataba de hacerlas durante la noche. Quería la época de receso escolar libre… para disfrutar más a su novio.

Las cartas de Harry dejaron de llegar. Esto la entristeció un poco, pero sabía que él estaba ocupado estudiando para sus exámenes… Ya tendrían tiempo de ponerse al día contándose muchas cosas… claro, si es que tenían tiempo de hablar… _"Como si yo fuera a darle la oportunidad_", sonreía traviesa, acomodando su baúl. Hoy comenzaban las vacaciones. Sólo debía vigilar a los alumnos mientras duraba el viaje de regreso, y luego… adiós escuela hasta los primeros días de enero. Pero algo la preocupaba. Malfoy la había hostigado todo el tiempo después de la humillante derrota sufrida a manos de la pelirroja, pero ella se cuidó de no responder a ningún agravio, ni siquiera un castigo le propinó... Sonrió. _"Ya tendré oportunidad de cobrármelas hurón!"_, pensó, mientras arrastraba su baúl, y lo veía pasar con su nariz respingada y su aire de superioridad.

En el tren, compartió el viaje con algunos compañeros de Quidditch y Luna, que sonreía histérica, pues Neville iría a buscarla a la estación.

- Qué harán para las vacaciones? – dijo Ritchie Coote, el golpeador de Griffindor.

- Umm – dijo Luna- yo iré con Neville y mi padre a los Montes Urales después de navidad…

- Qué van a buscar?

- Neville y mi padre, se aventuraran a buscar una planta algo exótica…

- Te morirás de frío – dijo Demelza.

- No importa… - dijo y ocultó su cara detrás de la revista – Tendré calefacción propia – susurro que sólo Ginny escuchó. Ambas se miraron y rieron bajito.

- Y tu Ginny? – le preguntó Jimmy Peakes, el otro golpeador del equipo.

- Eh… - dijo – no tengo nada pensado aun… - sonrió - la primera semana, creo que estaré ayudando a Hermione en la tienda de bromas de mis hermanos… y luego… Estaré con Harry…

- Todo el tiempo?

- No todo el tiempo!! – dijo roja, mirando a Luna - quizás me lleve a pasear por Londres… no sé – dijo moviendo sus hombros.

- Oye, Ginny – dijo Colin – me prestas, ese libro de magia, para tontos, que venden tus hermanos?

- Para qué lo quieres? – el chico se puso rojo

- Verás… hay una chica, muggle que sabe que soy mago y… -

- Y tu quieres hacerle ver como es la vida con magia?- El asintió. Ella sonriendo se levantó y abrió su baúl, buscó entre sus cosas y cuando iba a entregarle el libro, la puerta se abrió y Malfoy se lo arrebató.

- Ey!! – dijo ella aun con el baúl abierto – dame eso Malfoy!

- "Magia para tontos" – leyó el titulo - por fin!! Ahora sé el secreto de tu éxito Comadreja!! – Ginny sintió sus orejas incendiarse de la rabia.

- En verdad, - dijo enderezándose y acomodando su cabello – les decía a los chicos que ese es el libro con el cual, tu papi Voldy reunía adeptos… - dijo burlona, mientras, el joven rubio, hacía una mueca de odio, tensando los labios y mirándola con desprecio.

- Que valiente eres al decir su nombre…

- Vamos, no crees que ya está demasiado podrido en su tumba, para seguirle temiendo a un simple apodo?

- Claro… como el cuatro ojos, cabeza rajada lo mató, ahora te haces la importante… dime, que se siente ser la novia de un asesino?

- Lo mismo que sientes tu, teniendo un padre como el que tienes, asquerosa sabandija…

- Tranquilízate, traidora…

- O me das eso, o te juro que…

- Qué? – dijo él, desafiándola.

- Te juro que de esta no sales!! - Buscó su varita entre la túnica, pero vio con pesar que estaba bien lejos, en el asiento del compartimiento.

- Sin varita? – dijo sonriendo.

- No necesito la varita para darte lo que mereces!– suspiró – dame ese libro, o te rompo la cabeza!!!

- Hazlo si puedes!! Infeliz traidora de la sangre!! No puedo entender como diablos los Weasley tienen categoría de magos puros, cuando de lejos se ve que son pura escoria… amantes de los sangre sucia, malditos muertos de ham… - pero no logró terminar la frase, porque Ginny comenzó a golpearlo, primero con la punta del mango en la entrepierna, lo que hizo que el rubio se doblara en dos y luego en la cabeza, con su escoba.

- Vuelve a decir eso, infeliz mortífago!! – Ginny movía la escoba a una velocidad increíble y Malfoy a duras penas podía defenderse.- te juro que te dejaré sin descendencia!! - Cuando lograron separarlos, Draco, tenía un gran hematoma, rojizo en la frente, restos de ramitas por toda su túnica, y la nariz le sangraba profusamente… algo mareado, y aun sobandose sus partes mas pudendas, salió de allí huyendo, mientras Ginny, se sentaba, con la cara sudada por el esfuerzo y colorada, tratando de serenarse – lo siento – dijo mirando a sus amigos y aguantando las ganas de llorar - pero se la tenía jurada desde el partido… no dejaré que vuelva a insultar a los míos…

- Yo te juro que no lo haré nunca!! – dijo Colin Creevey. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

- Ahora no tengo escoba!! – dijo, mientras observaba su vieja cometa, hecha trizas, en el suelo del compartimiento – maldito Malfoy!!

- Puedes arreglarla… - dijo poco convencida Demelza Robbins, levantando el mango de la escoba, que estaba partido en cuatro partes.

- No vale la pena… - dijo suspirando. Agradeciendo que viniera la señora del carrito, se dispuso a comer y olvidar ese mal momento pasado. Aunque estaba algo complacida… al menos se había cobrado la afrenta.

La mañana de Navidad, se despertó, con un montón de regalos a los pies de su cama. Hermione, que había decidido pasar las navidades en la madriguera porque sus padres viajaban al Caribe, dormía en la cama contigua. Se levantó, rápidamente, y enfundada en una bata, saltó a la de su amiga.

- Feliz Navidad Hermione!! - chilló emocionada. – Vamos, Despierta!! No te das cuenta que hoy es Navidad? Hoy veremos a los chicos!! – y daba saltitos, rebotando con sus rodillas en el colchón, para lograr su cometido.

- Habla por ti… – dijo ella, dándose vuelta y tratando de dormir.

- Herms… - dijo ella sentándose – Hermione!! Levántate!! Hoy vendrán Harry y Ron!!

- Y?

- Y? – le dió un golpecito – vamos!! No los ves hace…

- Dos semanas – dijo escuetamente – ni siquiera me ha mandado una lechuza…

- A mi tampoco!!

- Pero tu estás lejos… yo estoy… mejor olvídalo!!

- Qué sucede? – Hermione se levantó.

- Estoy harta de tu hermano… - Dijo en un tono entre molesta y decepcionada.

- Pero… - dijo abriendo la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba.

- Apuesto a que se olvidó hasta de enviarme un regalo…

- Por qué no te fijas antes de acusar? - dijo seria – Ron no se olvidaría!! – se levantó.

- No sabes… - dijo ella con tristeza – Ron ha cambiado desde que va a la "Academia de Aurores" – Ginny se quedó de piedra. _"Y si Harry no me mandó una mísera carta, porque él también cambió?" _

- Qué dices?

- Ya lo verás… – dijo y enjugó unas lágrimas con las sábanas.

- Miremos los regalos, quieres? – fue hacia su cama y observó los regalos. Tenía uno de cada uno de sus hermanos… _"Umm al menos el idiota de Ron, no se olvidó de mi",_ pensó cuando vio el regalo de su hermano, un hermoso gorro de piel. Miró a Hermione, que desganada, abría paquetes – te regaló algo Ron? – Ella asintió – qué?

- Un estúpido libro – eso si que la asombró… que Hermione Granger insultara un libro, solo significaba una cosa: había problemas. – Y Harry qué te regalo?

- Aun no he abierto su regalo – dijo al ver un enorme paquete, que tenía una tarjeta – ay!! Este es el de mi Harry!! – Hermione se levantó, para ver – bien…

- Lee la tarjeta!! – dijo impaciente. La pelirroja abrió el sobre y leyó nerviosa.

- "Amor, Feliz navidad… porque sea la primera de todas las navidades que pasaremos juntos… Te amo… Harry!!!" – dijo colorada.

- Wow… – dijo Hermione apagada – te quiere de verdad… - Ginny la miró.

- Qué te escribió Ron?

- "De Ron para Hermione." – dijo mostrándole un pergamino escueto.

- Tal vez no tendría tiempo para escribir…

- Harry lo tiene, no? - suspiró – abre el regalo – Ginny rompió el envoltorio, brillante y encontró una caja rectangular, al abrirla, los ojos se le salieron de las orbitas… dentro había un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul, con un escote cuadrado, con mangas ligeramente estilo princesa, y con un corte debajo del busto, que terminaba en una falda, larga y amplia, hasta el suelo…

- No puedo creerlo… – dijo parándose, sosteniendo el vestido por delante de su cuerpo y mirándose al espejo. – es el vestido mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida!!!

- Es hermoso Ginny… - dijo su amiga, mirando el libro que le obsequiara su novio.

- Pero este vestido es carísimo! y además, es para una fiesta de gala… cuándo diablos voy a ponérmelo?

- Hay una nota aquí!

- Dónde? – Su amiga le señaló el fondo de la caja. Ella la tomó y la leyó – "qué demonios estás esperando para venir a darme las gracias como corresponde? Harry" – miró a Hermione – Aghhh!! Está aquí!! – dijo poniéndose las pantuflas, a la carrera – estará en la habitación de Percy?- Vio que la nota tenía un posdata – "PD: estoy esperándote en la sala… te amo" – Ginny sin esperar mas, salió de su habitación, atropellando a su padre, y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Se frenó en el rellano, y allí lo vio, parado, cerca de la chimenea, mirándola con esa sonrisa tan… especial que solo le hacía a ella – Harry…

- Feliz Navidad hermosa… - dijo. Ella no esperó mas y corriendo se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Harry!! – y fueron a parar al sofá. Se dieron un efusivo beso, se acariciaron como si fuera la última vez que lo hicieran, y luego se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

- Veo que me extrañaste! – dijo besándole la punta de la nariz.

- Feliz Navidad – dijo ella, totalmente perdida en sus ojos. El no quiso esperar y volvió a besarla… hasta que un carraspeo, lo hizo separarse de su novia, y ver a Arthur Weasley, parado al pie de las escaleras. Harry de los nervios, fue a parar al suelo.

- Señor Weasley!! No es lo que usted cree… - dijo rojo.

Y qué crees que creo? – dijo él alzando una ceja…

- Ehhhh…

- Feliz navidad Papi! – dijo ella risueña, y se acercó a su padre a darle un abrazo.

- Feliz Navidad, "mí niña!" – dijo, haciendo énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras, mirando a su "yerno". Harry bajó la mirada apenado - Bien… desayunamos?

- Tenemos que esperar a Hermione – dijo Ron, entrando como siempre con algo de comida en la boca – Hola enana!! – la despeinó un poco – es mi parecer, o has crecido un centímetro?

- Muérete Weasley!! – dijo ella.

La comida fue como siempre, soberbia… La señora Weasley, puso todo su esmero por hacer un desayuno navideño especial, cosa que agradecieron todos los presentes. Ginny se mantenía bien cerca de Harry, y de vez en cuando le daba de comer en la boca. Harry, lejos de avergonzarse por las burlas de Fred y George, se sentía feliz porque ella, a fin de cuentas le estaba demostrando que sentía algo por él. La miró, mientras ella reía de una de las bromas que los gemelos le hacían a Ron. _"Si… falta poco, creo que ella me dirá pronto que no puede vivir sin mi…"_ Ella giró la cara y lo miró.

- Harry… - Exclamó e hizo salir al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

- Si? – dijo acariciando su pecosa mejilla.

- Eh… el regalo fue muy bonito…

- Ah, me alegro que te guste… - sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero no sé cuando voy a ponérmelo…

- Esta noche… - Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Cómo?

- Esta noche – dijo y sonriendo sacó una tarjeta de color escarlata con letras doradas, del bolsillo de su camisa. Ginny la tomó y la leyó, luego sonrió.

- Es…

- Si… - dijo él dándole un beso - el Ministerio junto con la Academia de Aurores realiza un baile anual, todas las navidades a beneficio, del hospital San Mungo… es de gala. Todos teníamos que comprar la invitación… así que yo, pensando que tu podrías acompañarme… Claro, si tu quieres… - la miró expectante.

- Por supuesto que voy!! – dijo risueña acercándose al oído – El idiota de mi hermano ya se lo dijo a Hermione?

- Si, por qué?

- No, por nada… es que creo que Ron está dando por sentado varias cosas.

- Qué sucede? – dijo él intrigado

- Esperemos que nada grave – dijo levantándose y juntando las tazas – tengo que lavar la vajilla… desgraciadamente aquí no hay elfos que hagan desaparecer las cosas, como en Hogwarts – dijo resoplando y acercándose al fregadero.

- No pensé que fueras tan remolona con las cosas de la casa, princesa – dijo acercándose por la espalda y abrazándola. Ella suspiró y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

- No lo seré con mi casa – dijo seria.

- Espero poder disfrutar de esa visión… - murmuró.

- Qué dices? – dijo ella, amenazándolo con la esponja llena de espuma. El la apretó contra su cuerpo y acercó sus labios a la oreja colorada de Ginny.

- "… _Por escuchar los latidos de tu corazón inquieto, y reclinar tu dormida cabeza sobre mi pecho…_ - Ginny apoyó nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, mientras la respiración cálida de su novio, la hacía despegarse del piso y flotar- _diera alma mía cuanto poseo, la luz, el aire y el pensamiento. Cuando se clavan tus ojos en un invisible objeto, y tus labios ilumina de una sonrisa el reflejo, por leer sobre tu frente el callado pensamiento, que_ _pasa como una nube del mar, sobre el ancho espejo_ – le acarició sensualmente su cabello. Ginny suspiró, dejando caer un plato al fregadero, pero sin perder la concentración. Harry sonrió complacido- _diera alma mía cuanto deseo, la fama, la gloria, el oro y el genio!_ – ella giró al escuchar estas ultimas palabras y lo abrazó, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas – _Cuando enmudece tu lengua y se apresura tu aliento, y tus mejillas se encienden y se entornan tus ojos bellos, por ver entre tus pestañas brillar con húmedo fuego, la ardiente chispa que brota del volcán de los deseos_– pasó su lengua mojando sus labios y se acercó a su novia lentamente- _diera alma mía, por cuanto espero, la fe, el espíritu, la tierra y el cielo"_ (2) - la besó, dulcemente primero, y para desgracia de Harry su temperatura corporal, comenzó a subir, como siempre le sucedía estando cerca de Ginny. Tanto que el beso dulce, se transformo en lo que mal llamaba Ron, una extenuante lucha grecorromana de lenguas, mientras las manos masculinas no encontraban serenidad en ninguna parte de la anatomía femenina…

- Harry!! – grito Ron desde la puerta.

- Que? – dijo soltándola rápidamente y dándose un golpe en la pierna con la orilla de la mesa, tratando de poner distancia entre él y su novia.

- Debemos irnos – dijo Ron con una mirada hosca, y frunciendo la boca - acabo de recibir un mensaje que debemos ayudar en el cuartel…

- Tengo que irme! – dijo, aguantando el dolor y acercándose con temor, a su novia.

- Pero dijiste que te irías después del almuerzo!!

- Ya escuchaste a tu hermano – la abrazó, y Ginny aun pudo sentir su corazón palpitar furiosamente, mientras tenía la respiración alterada. – Diablos… te amo… espero que la pasemos bien esta noche.

- Okay… - le dio un corto besito y se dio vuelta para seguir con su tarea. Harry se puso su capa y la miró desde lejos. Suspiró resignado.

- Vamos Harry – dijo Ron molesto – Hermione está de malas hoy…

- Lo siento. Iremos por la chimenea?

- No, nos apareceremos.

- Bien – solo dijo. Saludó a todos y salió al jardín. Ginny lo miraba desde la ventana. El se dio vuelta para saludarla. Todavía no había podido controlar la excitación que le hizo sentir su novia en la cocina de la casa. Ella golpeó la ventana, él sonrió. Ella se acercó al vidrio y le dio un beso. El esperó a que Ron se desapareciera para mirarla… y sin decir nada se tiró a la nieve, causando la risa de Ginny. – Merlín!! – gritó hacia el cielo, rogando que la fría nieve, le hiciera pasar las ganas llevarse a Ginny a un lugar donde nadie los moleste – Me vas a volver loco!!! – y sin decir mas desapareció.

- Le sucedió algo a Harry? – preguntó Molly a su hija, sin dejar de ver por la ventana, lo ocurrido en el patio. Ginny reía.

- Si… me quiere!! – dijo mirando a su madre sonrosada.

- Creo que decir que te quiere es quedarse corta… - agregó, con una sonrisa cómplice - termina de lavar los platos, y después quedas desligada de toda tarea!

- Y eso?

- Acaso no te tomarás un tiempo para arreglarte?

- No es para tanto…

- Hija – dijo Molly tomándola de los hombros – Piensa… Un baile, muchas chicas solteras dispuestas a quedarse con el mejor partido… sabes quién es él? – Ginny se quedó pensativa un momento, y luego abrió los ojos horrorizada.

- No estaré para nadie hasta la hora de salida!!

- Bien dicho! – dijo riendo su madre, mientras la veía correr rumbo a las escaleras.

El lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el evento, era el salón VIP del ministerio. Harry ya lo conocía porque había estado allí, unos meses atrás cuando Cho Chang, su antigua novia, lo invitara a una fiesta. Sonrió al recordar ese evento, mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su uniforme de gala de aspirante a auror, algo diferente al uniforme de los aurores en actividad. Tenía puesto un pantalón azul oscuro, con ribetes al costado de un color azul eléctrico, (Los de los aurores era de color rojo) y una chaqueta no muy larga haciendo juego, y zapatos negros. Aplastando su indomable cabellera, una gorra negra con el mismo ribete del pantalón. Estaba algo incómodo con eso en la cabeza, pero ni modo… tenía que aguantarla, al menos hasta que el baile estuviera algo concurrido. Miró a su amigo, Ronald Weasley, que peleaba con la manga de su chaqueta. El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y sonrieron juntos… se veían algo cohibidos para estar flanqueando la entrada de todos al salón. Era una costumbre, que todos los aspirantes a aurores del primer curso, estuvieran puestos de esa manera, dándoles la bienvenida a los comensales.

Ya habían pasado al menos veinte minutos desde la llegada del ministro y del director de la academia. Ron comenzó a moverse cansado de estar tanto tiempo parado. Harry, resopló… los pies le estaban matando. La gente comenzaba a llegar, y las chicas, que no tenían pareja, ávidas por encontrar una, pasaban sus miradas de arriba abajo por los estudiantes, que cohibidos, atinaban a saludar moviendo la cabeza, haciendo que las muchachas, sonrieran, histéricamente. Harry estaba harto de eso. De pronto sintió un codazo. Miró a su compañero, Michael Corner, que le decía que Ron, frente a él, le señalaba algo arriba de las escaleras. Harry levantó la mirada, y allí vio a Cho Chang, su antigua novia, que bajaba, cual diva de Hollywood, las escaleras. Tragó saliva, rogando al cielo que ella no le arruinara la noche con su pelirroja.

Cho tenía puesto un vestido color gris, que ha Harry le hizo acordar el que se hubiera puesto en el torneo de los tres magos, hace años… Al llegar junto a los jóvenes, ella miró a Ron, luego a Harry, y sin decir nada, le dió vuelta la cara. Harry respiró tranquilo, al menos por ahora se salvaba. Fue cuando Ron, hizo un sonido de asombro… Miró rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Su madre y su padre bajaban sonrientes. El corazón de Harry comenzó a acelerarse… Ginny ya estaba ahí. _"La noche será fantástica"_ pensó. No perdió de vista la entrada, al tiempo que saludaba automáticamente a sus futuros suegros. Vió llegar a Hermione… _"Se ve bonita con ese vestido rosa, de Chantung de seda natural… Ey!!, desde cuando sabes de telas?"_ pensó. _"Desde que te pasaste dos días seguidos viendo vestidos para tu novia"_ le respondió su conciencia. El vestido de Hermione, tenía un corsé strappless, y caía en una falda en evassé, hasta los tobillos. Su pelo tenía ondas, y lo había acomodado en una coleta que caía por un hombro. El maquillaje, bien al estilo de la muchacha, casi traslúcido. Sólo destacaba su boca, del mismo color que el vestido. "Mi madre!!" oyó decir a su amigo, a medida que su novia se acercaba… pero para desgracia de Ron, Hermione, lo miró, chasqueó la lengua, y siguió hasta donde estaban Molly y Arthur. Harry, se limitó a encoger sus hombros, cuando el pelirrojo lo miró como pidiendo explicación. Fue cuando Michael lo codeó de nuevo…

- Qué? – dijo ya cansado de la manera en que el joven le llamaba la atención.

- Mira a la escalera!! – dijo entre dientes Michael. Harry giró la cabeza y se olvidó de todos… allí arriba, estaba ella, cual diosa griega, parada en su pedestal, para ser admirada por todo el mundo… _"y es mía"_ pensó, mientras una sensual sonrisa asomaba de sus labios. Desafortunadamente, todos los aspirantes a aurores debieron pensar lo mismo, porque olvidándose del protocolo, giraron la cabeza, para verla bajar. Ginny sintió sus orejas quemar, pero trató de serenarse, porque si no lo hacía, en vez de bajar cual reina de belleza las escaleras, lo haría dándose golpes, allá donde no alumbra el sol…. y pasaría el mayor bochorno del siglo. Respiró una, dos, tres veces, y comenzó el calvario del descenso. Miró rápidamente y vio a su hermano que le sonreía. Y le señaló a Harry. Lo miró… él tenía la boca apenas abierta…. _"Bien, al menos lo he sorprendido"._

Harry no podía despegar su mirada de las escaleras. Había acertado al comprarle el vestido. Realmente se veía preciosa. El azul del terciopelo, hacía resaltar su blanca piel, y contrastaba perfectamente con el rojo de su pelo. Hasta el peinado era perfecto. Ginny optó por unas delicadas torzadas que se unían en la base del cráneo, formando un recogido, parecido al que Harry alguna vez había visto en las estatuas griegas… "O eran las romanas?" pensó el joven. Le sorprendió no verle el collar de perlas, pero si tenía en sus orejas, los aretes con forma de corazón, que le regalara hace algún tiempo…. Su maquillaje era simple, nada recargado, pero ella había destacado sus ojos, y los labios con un color bronce suave…

Ginny llegó al pasillo, escuchando algunos silbiditos que los estudiantes les hacían a todas las chicas bonitas… Harry se puso rojo de rabia y celos, al ver que ella sonreía divertida ante esa situación. Al llegar frente a Harry, Ginny se detuvo, lo miró, le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, para luego seguir y encontrarse con Hermione. Harry, bajó la mirada, pero muy en su interior, estaba dando brincos de felicidad. Era toda para él, y ella se había encargado de decírselo a esa manada de lobos hambrientos por carne femenina, en que se habían transformado sus compañeros de estudios.

Media hora después de la llegada de Ginny, el director y el ministro dieron la bienvenida a todos los invitados a la cena, y pasaron a anunciar que la recaudación ese año para el hospital había sido record, cosa que a Harry y a Ron poco les importó. Temían haber echado raíces de tanto que estaban allí. Habían visto pasar a Bill y su esposa Fleur, a Remus y Tonks, y a Fred y George, que al verlos no dejaron de lanzar risitas burlonas, por los sombreros que llevaban. Con gran alegría, vieron al director de la academia que les decía que las muchachas estaban esperándolos… No alcanzó a decir "pueden desfrutar de la cena", que todos ya caminaban apresurados hacia el salón. Harry trató de no parecer desesperado por verla, pero su propio cuerpo no le ayudaba en nada… y menos cuando vio a todas las muchachas, no casadas, paradas frente al salón. Harry arqueó una ceja y miró a su amigo. Este se acomodaba la gorra, y se encogió de hombros. Harry observó nuevamente a las chicas… Ginny tenía una cara de temer… estaba enojada por algo. Miró hacia el costado y vio la razón: Cho Chang, le buscaba charla a Hermione, que estaba entre ellas. Tragó saliva. Pero sabía que algo más la molestaba. Suspiró, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

- Bien alumnos… - dijo el Señor Director – debo decirles que se han comportado como dignos aurores, durante la llegada de los invitados. – Todos sonrieron, Harry quería que dejara ese estúpido discurso, para estar con Ginny – ahora si, quedan desligados de cualquier obligación con la academia, pero quisiera que se comportaran dignamente… - los miró seriamente – no quiero que se digan que los alumnos de mi academia, son irrespetuosos, si saben a lo que me refiero…

- Señor Director – dijo uno de los jóvenes compañero de Harry – podría explicarnos porque las chicas, están paradas allí?

- Ah… - dijo acomodándose el poblado bigote y sonriendo con picardía – verás… Es una tradición que toda muchacha no casada ni comprometida, se ubique en la parte principal del salón, para que los jóvenes aurores elijan a su pareja.

- Allí esta mi novia – dijo Harry, ahora comprendiendo la cara de Ginny – ella no tiene por que estar allí, si está conmigo.

- Señor Potter – dijo el director sin perder la sonrisa – es su novia, no su prometida, por lo tanto tiene que seguir la tradición. – carraspeó, cuando Harry lo fulminó con la mirada _"Tradición y una mierda!"_ pensó – bien… les sugiero que escojan bien... hay algunos ejemplares dignos de disfrutar – y dando media vuelta, fue a su mesa.

- "Ejemplares dignos de disfrutar" – rezongó Harry, yendo hacia las muchachas - ese viejo se pasó con la frase.

- Ya Harry – dijo Ron, mirando a donde estaba su novia – tienes idea de qué le sucede a Hermione?

- No, por qué?

- Bueno… no ha sido tan comunicativa conmigo cuando llegó… por decírtelo mas fácil, por poco me escupe al pasar…

- Son ideas tuyas, Ron – dijo sonriendo.

- Con permiso, niños… - dijo uno de los estudiantes, de tercer año, empujándolos.

- Ey! – dijo Ron – por qué no te tranquilizas? No se terminarán las chicas…

- Si, lo sé – dijo mirándolo burlón – pero al menos me aseguraré de quedarme con la pelirroja que tiene un vestido azul…

- Mi hermana? – dijo Ron alzando una ceja.

- Mi novia!! – dijo Harry, tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta y frenando su carrera - será mejor que te busques otra, porque esa pelirroja es mía…

- Y quien va a detenerme? – dijo haciéndose el valiente.

- Yo – dijo mirándolo seriamente – me cargué, a Voldemort – El joven se puso blanco - tu serás, como un aperitivo para mi… - y lo soltó.

- Bueno… que tal la castaña de vestido rosa?

- Mi novia! – dijo Ron con las orejas coloradas.

- Entonces la morena? – sugirió, algo temeroso.

- Bien… pero no te la aconsejo si no tienes mucho dinero…

- Ah… rayos!!- dijo – Mejor me busco una mas accesible – y se fue.

Al otro lado del salón, Ginny refunfuñaba, mientras golpeaba impaciente el lustroso piso con el tacón de su sandalia. Hermione, estaba algo mortificada y aburrida de escuchar a Cho hablar de su vestido, collar de perlas, zapatos, etc, etc…

- Uy!!! – dijo una vez mas Ginny – jamás he pasado esta vergüenza en mi vida!!

- Tranquilízate – le susurró Hermione, una vez que Cho, dándose cuenta de que ella, no la adulaba como quería, giraba para hablar con otra muchacha.

- Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? – bufó – me parece una aberración que nos tengan aquí, exponernos como ganado, como burdas esclavas para ser elegidas por machos que… - miró hacia el centro del salón – mira que hermoso está Harry con el uniforme!! – dijo sonriendo – viene para acá!! – se acomodó la falda del vestido – Y mira mi hermano!! Qué bonito que se ve también,- miró a su amiga – no crees?

- Si – dijo vagamente.

- Admítelo – la miro – te lo quieres comer de lo guapo que está!!

- Está bien!! Si, está hermoso!! El uniforme le queda como pintado!! Pero estoy enojada con ese insensible que solo me regalo un estúpido libro de cocina!!

- Era de cocina?

- Si!! – dijo ofuscada – "Aprende a satisfacer a tu marido en la cocina"!! "Guía practica para aquellas brujas que no saben romper ni un huevo!!" – Ginny comenzó a reír – qué gracioso, no?

- No te das cuenta, verdad?

- De qué? De que Ron piensa que no se hervir ni un huevo?

- No de que…- Calló cuando una muchacha detrás de ella dijo algo que la descolocó.

- Mira!! – dijo una rubia, con un vestido negro – es Harry Potter!! Quien será la que invite a pasar una noche agradable?

- Espero ser yo! – dijo otra algo delgada a su lado y rieron nerviosamente – ay!!- chillaron emocionadas – se está acercando en esta dirección!! – Ginny iba a lanzarles un golpe por lanzadas, cuando sintió mano suave, tomarle el brazo, y un aliento cálido y mentolado, cerca de su oreja.

- Tienes una… _"Belleza demasiado valiosa para ser adquirida__, demasiado exquisita para la tierra!-_ Ginny giró para quedar frente a su novio, que la miró sonriente - _Como blanca paloma en medio de una bandada de cuervos, así pareces entre las que te rodean…._ – Ella sonrió, embobada- _…¿Ha amado antes de ahora mi corazón? No, juradlo, ojos míos; pues nunca, hasta esta noche, visteis la belleza verdadera."_ (3).

- Harry… - dijo ella sonrojada. El, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, levantó delicadamente su mano, llevándola a sus labios y dándole un beso.

- Hola mi querida princesa… me harías el hombre mas afortunado si aceptas acompañarme esta noche…

- Claro… - dijo con una risita nerviosa.

- Aunque el que me acompañes esta noche, me alegra el cuerpo… el que me jures que me acompañarás por el resto de mi vida, me alegrará el alma – ella sintió sus piernas flaquear…

- Estás algo romántico esta noche – dijo mientras él le ofrecía su brazo y caminaban hacia la mesa asignada a ellos - has leído Shakespeare?

- He leído cuanto he podido… – dijo mientras frenaba su caminata, quedando frente a ella - para evitar ese loco impulso de largarme hasta Hogwarts, solo para verte… - se acercó y le dio un suave beso, haciendo a Ginny suspirar – Vamos a sentarnos… – dijo sonriendo – creo que aquí somos la comidilla de la noche…

- Te importaría que lo supieran? – dijo ella.

- No… - la miró – por qué crees que te he besado? Para que todos sepan que eres mi novia… - Ginny se quedó sin palabras. A medida que llegaban a su destino, saludaban a todos sus conocidos. Se sentó cerca de Harry, mirándolo de reojo, de vez en cuando… Esta noche se lo diría. No soportaba tener esa opresión en el pecho cuando estaba cerca de él y no se animaba a confesarle cuanto lo amaba…

Los comensales abundantemente consentidos en la cena, tuvieron un rato de distensión antes del baile, que hizo que algunos se levantaran de sus asientos y fueran a charlar a otras mesas. Ginny rio mucho, al acompañar a Harry y conocer a sus compañeros de clase. Casi no habia mujeres en el curso. Solo dos, y a su entender, no eran rivales para ella… no porque no fueran bonitas; no eran contrincantes, porque las dos chicas tenían novios. Miro a su hermano. Ron estaba algo serio, conversando con ellos, pero estaba solo. Miró a la mesa. Hermione estaba apoyando el codo en la mesa, con cara de aburrida. Suspiró. Eso no pintaba bien, y si seguían así, de alguna manera esos dos terminarían mal la noche.

Después de pasar al menos una hora, entre risas y anécdotas de Harry en la academia, Ginny se vio conducida por su novio hasta un lugar apartado del salón… Ella sin esperar a que él dijera algo, se colgó de su cuello y le dio un apasionado beso, que hizo tambalear el equilibrio emocional de Harry. Se separó algo colorada, pero no dejaba de abrazarlo.

- Es una noche magnifica!! – dijo sonriendo.

- Lo es porque tu estás a mi lado, princesa – dijo, dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla, – Cómo te he extrañado estos meses…. – dijo hundiendo su nariz en el cuello, para aspirar su perfume – me vuelves loco… - susurró.

- Deberíamos volver al salón – dijo ella algo acalorada –

- No aun… - dijo él separándose – debo darte mi regalo de Navidad…

- Harry – dijo mirándolo seria – no te parece que estás dilapidando mucho dinero?

- Qué?

- Digo… no es necesario que me regales tantas cosas… yo no te he regalado nada…

- Con solo estar junto a mi – la miró - ese es el regalo que mas he disfrutado… - la besó nuevamente – y no estoy dilapidando el dinero… - dijo serio – lo juro!! sólo siento que tu mereces todo lo que tengo pensado para ti…

- Pero yo no necesito bienes materiales _-"a decir verdad, si me regalaras una escoba sería feliz…" _pensó, recordando su vieja cometa hecha trizas. – nunca los he tenido!! Y mucho menos deseado…

- Bueno… pero este regalo es especial – dijo buscando su varita, y sacando una pequeña cajita – _"Engorgio"_ – susurró, tocándola. Inmediatamente se convirtió en un estuche de terciopelo rojo.- Feliz navidad. – Ella tomó la caja, con dedos temblorosos. Aunque le había dado el discurso del siglo, al decirle que ella no quería cosas valiosas, su curiosidad la hizo querer averiguar qué contenía el estuche. Harry lo abrió y ella casi pega un grito. Se tapó la boca antes de hacerlo. Luego miró a su novio, con los ojos castaños, bien abiertos.

- No!! – dijo y cerró el estuche.

- No lo quieres? – dijo él algo dolido.

- No – dijo colorada – Esto es demasiado… acepté el collar de perlas, porque me gustaba… me diste estos aretes…

- Parece que era algo premonitorio no? – dijo sonriendo.

- Aun así… -dijo tratando de coordinar las palabras y vencer la tentación de aceptarlo – no lo puedo…

- Ginny…

- No Harry! – dijo terca – parece que quisieras comprarme… - El se puso serio - yo no soy…

- Sé que no eres materialista… y disculpa si crees que quiero ganar tu amor a costa de regalos… - dijo algo ofendido – pero es solo un detalle.

- También dijiste eso de los aretes, el collar de perlas, la pulsera – dijo – y me encantan, pero no son tan exorbitantes como eso!!

- Era de mi madre… - dijo bajando la voz.

- Que? – dijo atónita.

- Era de mi madre… - suspiró – mi padre… - se dio vuelta y dejó de mirarla. – Mi padre se lo regaló cuando yo nací – Ginny se quería golpear la cabeza contra la pared… por ser tan boca suelta.

- Harry…

- Cuando llegaron a la casa, conmigo de San Mungo… Sirius estaba allí – suspiró – lo vi en el pensadero de mi padrino – la miró – ella estaba sentada, en la silla mecedora, tratando de que yo durmiera, y él… mi padre se acercó… hubieras visto su mirada Ginny… – dijo, y sus ojos se aguaron – Mi padre estaba feliz de tener una familia. Se arrodilló frente a mi madre, y ella lo miró con amor… y le regaló el colgante – Abrió el estuche para observarlo. Era una gargantilla de diamantes, en cuyo centro descansaba un corazón de esmeralda. Lo cerró – El le dijo que así tendría el corazón de su hijo cerca… que de esa manera, ella podría presentir el peligro, si a mi me pasara algo – sonrió – tiene un encantamiento proteico… o algo así…

- Harry – dijo ella haciéndolo girar para estar frente a frente – lo siento – dijo y sus ojos amenazaron con llorar.

- No llores cariño – dijo él – si no lo quieres…

- Está bien - dijo sonriente – lo acepto – él sonrió. Abrió rápidamente la caja y con los dedos temblorosos, lo colocó alrededor del cuello de su novia. Cuando cerró el seguro, le dio un cálido beso en la nuca.

- Te amo, Ginny - Ella sonrió.

- Pensé que el metal estaría frío…

- Es por el hechizo… si a mi me pasara algo, comenzará a enfriarse.

- Eso no pasará nunca – dijo, tratando de lucir serena, para no demostrar el pánico que sentía, ante la sola idea de que a él le sucediera algo malo.

- Cuando lo encontré en una de mis cámaras de Gringots, pensé en dártelo, ya que, al estar lejos… ese collar te hará saber constantemente que estoy bien.

- Quisiera poder ir contigo – dijo abrazándolo – no quiero que te pase nada… ni a ti ni a nadie de mi familia…

- Sabes… será una manera de estar juntos – Ella arqueó una ceja sin entender – porque a pesar de que yo me vaya bien lejos… será como no separarnos – se acercó dispuesto a besarla, pero antes acarició el colgante y con ella algo de piel de Ginny, lo cual la hizo estremecer – Aunque tu estarás en ventaja – dijo sonriendo.

- Ah, si?– dijo ella coqueta – y por qué?

- Porque aunque yo me vaya… contigo se quedará mi corazón – y la besó. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron haciéndolo, pero para ellos fueron minutos eternos… se separaron sonrientes. Ginny no tenía dudas… esa noche Harry sabría la verdad, le contaría todo… le diría que lo amaba, y después _"Que sea lo que Merlín, quiera"_ – Será mejor que vayamos al salón… o tus hermanos comenzarán a buscarte.- Cuando llegaron, todos voltearon a ver, a la pareja, que sonrientes se dirigían hacia donde se hallaban los señores Weasley. Ella algo nerviosa, le preguntó con timidez.

- Harry?

- Qué? – dijo.

- Qué tanto me ve la gente? – de pronto se quedó parada de golpe, haciendo que Harry detuviera su marcha y la mirara interrogante. – ay!! Harry!! Se me corrió el maquillaje? – dijo mirándolo alarmada – qué tal me veo?

- Cariño – dijo tomándola del mentón y besándola – estás increíble esta noche… cuando te vi allá arriba en las escaleras… me dije, he aquí la representación terrenal de Afrodita… - ella le sonrió coqueta, y continuaron la marcha – y si me permites decirte, esas te ven de envidiosas.

- Porque voy con el mejor partido del mundo mágico? – dijo ella, en broma para calmar la tensión de enterarse que para Harry ella era una diosa.

- Aparte… – El rió – no, en verdad ellas te ven con envidia, porque no pueden creer que haya una muchacha tan hermosa como tu… y los hombres, me envidian a mi, porque ellos sólo podrán mirarte – se acercó sensualmente al oído – yo soy el único que puede disfrutarte – ella sintió sus orejas quemarle, mientras se acercaban donde estaban los demás….

La fiesta se desarrollaba de manera fantástica… Una orquesta especialmente contratada para la ocasión, fue la encargada de poner algo de ritmo a un ambiente de cordial camaradería. Después de arriesgarse a las más variadas canciones tocadas por la banda, se encontraron bailando muy cerca del cuerpo del otro… La música incitaba a Harry a pensar miles de cosas, cuando se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos… a esos extraordinarios ojos castaños. Ella sonrió coqueta, mirando las brillantes esmeraldas de su novio, y esperó que él le dijera algo… pero Harry no podía expresar palabra alguna, no mientras disfrutaba de la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

- Harry… - no dijo nada – Harry!! qué tanto me ves? – dijo mirándolo, él no contestó… - Harry… te sientes bien?

- Si… me siento maravilloso hoy- sonrió – sabes por qué?

- No…

- Porque, aunque no quieras decírmelo… veo el amor en tus ojos… y lo mejor, es que no te has dado cuenta aun, cuanto te amo… mi querida Princesa - agradeció que él la sostuviera de la cintura pues de otra manera, hubiera caído al suelo al escucharlo, y mas cuando él se acercó sin dejarla de mirar, y le dio un suave beso… que demostraba el mas puro amor… - se separaron cuando escucharon la fuerte discusión de una pareja cerca de ellos. – Al verla, quedaron sin poder decir nada. Hermione y Ron, estaban parados en el medio del salón, con la cara roja, diciéndose unas cuantas cosas… Después, Hermione, con la cara desencajada, salió de allí corriendo… detrás, fue Ron en su búsqueda. Harry miró a Ginny, tratando de encontrar en su mirada alguna explicación, pero ella solo suspiró, y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho.

- Qué diablos sucedió allí? – Preguntó algo intrigado.

- Algo anda mal… - dijo ella preocupada. levantó la cabeza para hablar. – Hermione me ha dicho que está cansada de Ron… ella siente que está cambiando… y que él ya no la quiere…

- Pero qué tonta… Ron está matándose por darle un futuro!! – ella sonrió.

- En verdad?

- Claro!! Ha estado tan metido en los libros que hasta a mi me sorprende!! No deja de tomar apuntes en clase… me da miedo!! – rieron.

- Entonces?

- Ella tiene que entender que estos son pequeños sacrificios… que a la larga se verán los resultados.

- Pero… ella ha estado muy mal, sin recibir noticias de Ron!

- Porque como te dije ha estado estudiando!! Es muy bueno en la clase Ginny, y debo decirte que será un estupendo auror… no porque se lo dicen, sino porque él está empeñado en serlo… quiere ser algo de lo que Hermione se sienta orgullosa…

- Ella está algo desilusionada con él… - acotó.

- Va a dejarlo?

- No lo sé… - dijo apenada – ella ve lo que tu haces… y…

- Compara?

- Aha…

- No debería.

- Pero lo hace…

- Esperemos que no llegue a mayores…

Después de bailar al menos media hora mas, y no teniendo noticias de sus amigos, Harry acompañó a Ginny a la mesa, y se disculpó, al dejarla sola un instante cuando su director, y el ministro de magia, quisieron hablar unas palabras con él. Ginny comenzó a ver por todo el salón. La mayoría de la gente mayor estaba enfrascada en charlas. Los jóvenes, bailaban en el lugar dispuesto para ello. _"Será mejor que aproveche ir al baño" _se dijo, cuando caminaba, hacia el corredor que llevaba al tocador de damas. Allí, se retocó suavemente el maquillaje y se acomodó el peinado. No hizo caso a las miradas curiosas, y salió, tratando de pasar los últimos momentos de la fiesta.

Acercándose a la mesa, vio a Harry algo serio. Sonrió. Y sin decir nada, se sentó en sus piernas… El pasó una mano por su espalda y con la otra tomó la mano de Ginny y la miró a los ojos.

- "_Si mi indigna mano, profana con su contacto este divino relicario_ - recitó, mientras acariciaba sensualmente la mano de Ginny – _He aquí la dulce expiación. Ruborosos peregrinos, mis labios se hallan pronto a borrar con un tierno beso, la ruda impresión causada…"_ - Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, y sonriendo le siguió el juego.

- "_Buen peregrino… sois harto injusto con vuestra mano, que en lo hecho muestra respetuosa devoción_ – Harry sonrió – _pues las santas, tienen manos que tocan las del piadoso viajero_ – tomó la mano de Harry y la puso contra la de ella. El suspiró – _Y esta unión de palma con palma, constituya un palmario y sacrosanto beso_ – él arqueó una ceja disconforme. Ella lanzó una risita traviesa.

_- No tienen labios las santas_ - refunfuñó – _y los peregrinos también?_

_- Si peregrino…_ - rió – _labios que deben consagrar a la oración._

_- Oh!_ – dijo dándole énfasis a la exclamación - _Entonces, santa querida, permite que los labios hagan lo que las manos. Pues ruegan, otórgales gracia para que la fe, no se trueque en desesperación…_ - Ella rió.

_- Las santas permanecen inmóviles cuando otorgan su merced…_ - dijo mirando la seductora boca de su novio. El se mojó los labios presuroso.

_- Pues no os mováis, mientras recojo el fruto de mi oración. Por la intercesión de vuestros labios, así sea borrado el pecado de los míos_ - la besó suavemente, pero antes de separarse, no pudieron resistir la tentación de jugar un poco con sus lenguas. No se dieron cuenta que Ron, ya había vuelto, y los miraba, como no pudiendo creer lo que veía. Se separaron mirándose intensamente…

_- Mis labios, en este caso_ – dijo Ginny, tratando de serenarse - _tienen el pecado que os quitaron…_ - él la miró sorprendido. Ella rió de nuevo.

_- Pecado de mis labios?_ – se tomó la frente cual actor de teatro, demostrando sufrimiento - _¡Oh, dulce reproche!! Volvedme el pecado otra vez…_ - y se besaron con mas intensidad. Luego se miraron y rieron….

_- Sois docto en besar…"_ (4) – y volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez solo fue un mero roce de labios.

- Y aquí es donde aparece la nodriza y se lleva a Julieta… - Ron los miró apesadumbrado, ellos se separaron diciéndose con la mirada lo mucho que deseaban estar juntos. Pero el suspiro de su amigo, hizo a Harry mover su cabeza y mirarlo.- Y no hay historia tan trágica como la de Julieta, y su Romeo!!

- Cómo sabes que estábamos recitando una parte de …

- Vivo con Harry… - dijo tomando un poco de vino – Me he leído todos esos libros empalagosos porque, bueno… Harry se ha puesto un tanto… sentimental – Ginny miró a su novio.

- Y eso me encanta!! – lo besó efusivamente.

- Es que no sabía qué hacer, para no pensar todo el tiempo en ti… - apoyó su cabeza en el hombro femenino.

- Si… - resopló Ron – de todas maneras, mi vida con Hermione, podría ser fácilmente como la historia de esos dos…

- Cual es el problema ahora? – preguntó Harry.

- Parafraseando a Shakespeare – suspiró – _"¡Cuántas desgracias terribles ocasionan las discordias privadas! Sea la causa cualquiera, el inevitable efecto es una calamidad…"(_5)

- Qué sucedió? – dijeron los novios a la vez.

- Hermione me pateó!!

- Te dio un golpe? – dijo Ginny.

- No… hubiera preferido eso. Hermione… creo que ella va a dejarme… - Harry miró a su novia, que asintió y levantándose de sus piernas, salió presurosa en busca de su amiga.

- Bien… puedes contármelo – dijo Harry acercándose a su amigo.

- No sé por qué cree que yo ya no me intereso en ella… acaso no sabe que estoy haciendo todo esto porque no puedo aguantar las ganas de tenerla conmigo?

- Ron… acaso se lo has dicho?

- Bueno, creo que ella podría entenderlo, no? Después de todo, no somos unos crios que recién se conocen…

- Si algo me sirvió lo que viví con Ginny… - Ron lo miró – es para no volver a quedarme callado, y no decir todo lo que siento… - tomó un poco de vino – Hermione cree que tu ya te cansaste de ella… te nota distinto, ya no eres tan atento con ella.

- Estoy estudiando, maldición!! – dijo quitándose el gorro y aventándolo en la mesa - Estoy tratando de forjarme un futuro para darle a ella todo lo que se merece, todo lo que quiera!!

- Se cuales son tus prioridades Ron… y entiendo que te sientas así, después de todo el esfuerzo que estás haciendo… pero en algún momento de tu alocada vida, te has detenido a pensar que ella sólo te quiere a ti? – Ron miró a su amigo.

- Definitivamente Ginny te ha cambiado – rieron – Ahora qué voy a hacer?

- Bueno… - dijo palmeándolo en la espalda - cuando ella venga, yo voy a sacar a bailar a mi pelirroja… pero antes, voy a darte unos consejos para que le digas a Hermione que ella es lo mas importante!!

Ginny fue rápidamente hacia el baño… Sabía que para cualquier mujer, el sitio ideal para desahogar sus desventuras sentimentales acaecidas en un baile, era el sanitario. Con un fuerte suspiro entró. Al parecer no había nadie, hasta que escuchó unos sollozos en el cubículo del fondo. Se acercó, y se apoyó a la pared, esperando. Hermione no tenía intenciones de salir rápidamente.

- Bien… - dijo ya cansada – vas a salir en algún momento, o harás que me pierda el único baile al que ha valido la pena asistir? – Sin decir nada, se escuchó el sonido del cerrojo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione, algo despeinada, y con los ojos rojos.

- Ginny – dijo haciendo un mohín, abrazando a su amiga.

- Tranquila Hermione… dime que sucede…

- Tu hermano es un cavernícola!

- Ya lo sabías de antes… qué te hace pensar que…

- El va a dejarme… lo sé, ahora es mas importante su maldita carrera que yo!! – se sonó la nariz y fue a lavarse la cara.

- Por qué se te ocurren esas tonterías?

- Acaso no te has dado cuenta? Ya no me abraza…

- Está algo cohibido con tu comportamiento!!

- Y cómo crees que me siento yo?

- Definitivamente creo que estás viendo una tormenta donde no la hay…

- Eso crees? – ella asintió – Y entonces qué debo hacer?

- Bueno… yo - se acercó al espejo y se arregló el cabello, mientras observaba el colgante de esmeralda con forma de corazón. Lo acarició un momento y sonrió.

- Yo al menos le pediría que me diera una razón para su comportamiento…

- Tu crees?

- Eso creo – sonrió.

- Eso es nuevo! – dijo, mirando el collar de su amiga – otro regalo de Navidad de esos, y Harry se quedará en la calle – rieron.

- No gastó un centavo amiga… – dijo suspirando - era de su mamá – Hermione abrió los ojos anonadada.

- Te das cuenta de que…

- Si!!- dijo y se abrazaron contentas, con lágrimas en los ojos – me ama mucho!! Y no sabes, se aprendió "Romeo y Julieta", sólo para no ir a Hogwarts a verme!!

- Wow!! Y te lo recitó?

- Recién… lo bueno – dijo mirándola de reojo – es que me sorprendí de que Ron, también lo conoce... es mas, se ha aventurado a decir una frase!!

- No puedo creerlo – Dijo, haciéndola girar para ver en sus ojos si su amiga mentía.

- El está mal Hermione... siente que vas a dejarlo – Hermione bajó la cabeza – no vas a dejarlo, verdad?

- No lo sé – suspiró.

- Deja al menos que antes te dé una explicación…

- Sabes – dijo al fin arreglándose un poco el aspecto – no he podido dejar de sentir envidia por ti.

- Y eso? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Harry es tan…

- No deberías compararlos Hermione – dijo seria – después de tantos años, deberías saber que son absolutamente distintos.- suspiró - Harry hace todo lo que hace, porque cree que debe conquistarme… aun no le he dicho que lo amo – Sonrió con picardía.

- Cuándo se lo dirás?

- Esta noche.

- A la salida del baile?

- No – dijo abrazando a su amiga y saliendo del baño – esperaré tener un momento mas íntimo… pero de esta noche no pasa.

- Acaso tú... – no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta se abrió y la figura de Cho Chang se quedó mirándolas con rabia.

- Chochis!! – dijo Ginny con falsa alegría - qué bonita que estás!!

- Como siempre – dijo ella frunciendo la nariz. – Veo que tu suerte ha cambiado Weasley… - miró el collar – ese no lo tenías puesto cuando te vi en la entrada.

- Es que… mi novio acaba de obsequiármelo… - dijo sonriendo, mientras a Cho había quedado hipnotizada por el tamaño de la esmeralda. Al instante la miró con sorna.

- Y a quien tuvo que robar para comprarte semejante joya? Porque viendo de donde vienes tu, de seguro es un estúpido ladrón…

- Pensé que lo sabías… – dijo ella pasando por el lado sonriendo - después de todo, no nos hemos escondido en el salón.

- Quien es…

- Tu lo conoces - suspiró – Ojos verdes, cabello negro, anteojos redondos, y una hermosa cicatriz en su frente – Cho se puso blanca como el papel.

- Harry?

- Así es… - sonrió – disculpa, seguramente estará preocupado porque no estoy a su lado - abrió la puerta – feliz Navidad!! – y la cerró en sus narices.

(continuará)

Nota: esperen doce días y tendrán el siguiente capitulo.

(1)Canción "Sin tu latido" que canta Luis Eduardo Aute.

(2)Rima de Bécquer

(3)Escena de Romeo y Julieta… Es la parte donde Romeo ve a Julieta en la fiesta y se enamora.

(4)Escena de Romeo y Julieta, no me acuerdo bien que acto, y no tengo ganas de chequearlo! (Ah me acorde!! Es de la escena donde se conocen en la fiesta!! O eso creo!!)

(5)Escena final, palabras dichas por el príncipe de Verona, cuando están en el cementerio después de la muerte de Romeo y Julieta.

Afrodita: En la mitología griega, es la diosa del amor, la lujuria, la belleza y la sexualidad. En la actualidad se le llama la diosa del amor, pero no debe tomarse este significado desde el punto de vista romántico, sino más bien de la atracción física o sexual…

Dejen Reviews… si me equivoque en algo, perdonen… y aclaren mi error!!

Saludos Silvia


	37. Confesiones esperadas

**Hola a todos!! Si, se que no es jueves, hoy es sábado y debo pedirles disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto con este capitulo. No piensen que será excepcional, creo que en realidad es una porquería, pero bueno, al menos se deja leer…**

**Gracias por todos los saludos y por darme ánimos… la cosa se esta poniendo peliaguda, y no se como terminaré esto…. Este capitulo en realidad tuve que cortarlo porque era demasiado largo, y la segunda parte comenzaré a escribirla cuando pase todos mis datos a la nueva computadora, que acabamos de comprar. Ahora si, disculpen que no haga una entrega tan periódica como lo hacia antes… **

**Solo me resta decirles que los últimos tres capitulo eran parte de un capitulo solo, pero como lo desdoblé, se convirtió en tres… asi que el fic se alargará unos capítulos más, pero no pasarán de 50… No se quejen!! He visto fics hasta de 132 capítulos!! **

**Ahora si, les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste… **

**Capitulo 37**

**Confesiones esperadas**

Llegaron a la mesa, riendo de la cara de Cho al saber que Ginny y Harry eran novios. Solo estaba Harry esperándolas. Ginny lo miró decidida a preguntarle por Ron, pero él le hizo una mirada tranquilizadora. Ella sonrió y dejando a su amiga, se sentó nuevamente en las piernas de su amado. Hermione, buscó con la mirada a su novio por todo el salón pero no lo encontró. Giró para entablar conversación con sus amigos, pero estos estaban demasiado ocupados… pensó en levantarse y marcharse a casa de sus padres. Cuando vio que Fred y George se acercaban a la mesa, tuvo que quedarse. Los gemelos, molestaron un momento a Ginny y Harry, y se sentaron.

- ¡Podrían soltarse un poco, por favor!! – dijo Fred – ¡con tanto calor entre ustedes, derretirían la Antartida!! – Harry rió.

- Cállate Fred – dijo Ginny, abrazando mas a su novio.- ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

- ¿Aparte de molestarte? – Fred hizo como si pensara – ¡no! – George rió.

- Por favor, Harry – dijo George – suelta un poco a Ginny y ven a conversar con los hombres…

- No…- dijo mirando a su novia - demasiado tiempo estoy aguantándolos a ustedes en mi departamento. ¡Déjenme al menos estar con Ginny un ratito!!

- ¿Ratito? – bufó Fred – si al espacio de tiempo que estás con mi hermana le llamas ratito, cuando estés un rato¡te volveremos a ver con una barba, de un largo astronómico!! – rieron.

- ¿Vinieron a fastidiar? – preguntó Ginny.

- No… - dijo Fred - vinimos a saber, por qué una de las muchachas mas lindas de la fiesta tiene cara de estar en un velorio - Hermione, que no participaba de la reunión, ni se inmutó – ¡Ey¡A ti te hablamos Hermione!!

- Qué quieren… - dijo fastidiada

- Queremos saber qué te pasa, querida cuñada… – dijo George.

- ¿Han visto a Ron? – preguntó ella, como si George nunca hubiera hablado.

- Si… - dijo burlón Fred – lo hemos visto escondido detrás de un cortinado, charlando muy risueño y coqueteando con una chica rubia, por allá… al final del salón – rieron. Ginny le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, cuando vio a su cuñada, a punto de llorar.

- Eh… - dijo George – no es verdad Hermione… - ella lo miró – Ron no está con una rubia… - Ginny respiró aliviada – ¡en verdad es morena!! – mas risas.

- ¡Idiotas!! – dijo Ginny – Se van, o les juro que sus nuevas amiguitas sabrán de sus calzones floreados… - Harry rió.

- No tenemos novias… – dijeron en coro – decidimos que la vida es muy bella para ponerse el lazo tan joven – miraron a Harry - ¡lo sentimos por ti!!

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

- Con tu fama y tu presencia… - resoplaron – ¡Merlín!! deberías estar espantando a todas las que se te pegarían a la túnica – él sonrió colorado.

- ¿Si, verdad? – dijo riendo divertido. Luego sintió un pellizco a la altura de las costillas – ¡pero no! Nunca haría eso…

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Potter – dijo Ginny – ¿de qué te ríes¿acaso deseas tener todas las mujeres a tus pies?

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¿Debería estarlo?

- Pues…

- ¡Harry!! – dijo pegándole en el brazo – ni se te ocurra…

- Sabes que solo soy tuyo… - le dio un tierno besó.

- Bueno… el ambiente se ha puesto pesado – dijeron mientras se levantaban – ¡te compadezco Harry, por la fiera que te elegiste!!

- Malditos idiotas- refunfuño Ginny – ¿no pueden decir algo apropiado en su vida?

- ¿En verdad Ron está con una chica morena? – dijo Hermione, con cara de haber estado mucho tiempo debajo del agua, sin respirar.

- Ay Hermione – dijo Harry – ¿vas a creerle a esos dos? – ella gimoteó. –mira, Fred y George se pasan haciéndole la vida imposible a Ron… qué mas querrían ellos que le hagas una escena a su hermano, para dejarlo en ridículo…

- ¿Piensas que pedirle explicaciones a Ron, es ponerlo en ridículo? – Preguntó Hermione, mirándolo ofendida.

- No… pero estoy seguro, de que tu pedido de explicaciones, hará que Ron, diga una barbaridad, y tu comiences a gritarle un montón de cosas de las cuales luego te arrepientes, pero que no dejan de herir a mi amigo. – Ginny miró a su novio sin poder creer, esa deducción fue brillante.

- ¿En verdad hago eso? – dijo ella seria.

- Si.

- Pero… ¿sabes dónde está? – Harry decidió tomar aire antes de contestar.

- Dijo que tenía que hacer algo y volvía – Giró para hablar con su novia – tienes ganas de bailar?

- No… me gusta estar así, contigo…

- A mi también…

- Damas y caballeros… - dijo la voz del cantante de la banda – bueno, generalmente no hacemos este tipo de cosas, porque nos parecen ridículas – los demás rieron- pero un joven ha venido a pedirnos expresamente un tema, para dedicárselo a su novia – Ginny miró a Harry, sonriente, creyendo que la canción era para ella. El negó divertido y señaló a Hermione, que mirando a la banda no se enteraba de nada. – Bien… Esta canción va dedicada con amor para ti, "Hermy" – la muchacha se puso roja y miró a sus amigos, que se hacían los sorprendidos (y les salía demasiado exagerado) – de parte de tu insensible novio… que te ama mucho.

- Oye… – dijo Ginny al oído de su novio – ¡podrías haberle aconsejado que diga algo mas romántico!!

- ¿Qué quieres¡Estamos hablando de Ron!! – sonrió- Le dije que le recite un poema. Le dije qué poema decir, pero debe ser que al idiota se le olvidó.

- Espero que la canción no sea la favorita de mi hermano… - dijo Ginny, estirando el cuello, para divisar entre la gente a Ron.

- ¿Cuál es? –preguntó Harry, ignorante hasta ese momento de los gustos musicales de su amigo. A decir verdad, Ron no habia dado nunca muestras de que era amante de la música.

- "_Hasta luego cocodrilo"(1)_ - Harry la miró un rato y luego, hundió la cara en el cuello de su novia para no lanzar una carcajada, mientras los acordes de una dulce melodía, invadían el salón…

_**"Soy yo**_

_**Quien mira la lluvia y se acuerda de ti, soy yo.**_

_**También…**_

_**A quien le haces falta y se siente morir, soy yo..**_

Hermione, levantó la mirada, esperando ver a su pelirrojo en algún lugar del salón, pero no tuvo suerte…

_**Soy yo,**_

_**que por tu palabra, ha empezado a sentir.**_

_**Aquel, a quien en el cielo, lo has hecho vivir…**_

_**No le des mas vueltas, sin lugar a dudas, yo soy...**_

- Hermione – dijo Ron suavemente, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara – quieres bailar? – agregó con timidez. Ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se levantó y le tomó la mano. Caminaron hacia el centro del salón. Hermione, se quedó un momento quieta esperando, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ella pasó las manos alrededor del cuello y comenzaron a bailar.

_**Soy yo,**_

_**Quien busca el encuentro, para ser de ti, Soy yo**_

_**Y soy, quien todo lo ha dado, sin pensar en mi, yo soy…**_

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, quien le dio un suave beso en la cabellera. Hermione puro jurar que lo escuchó decirle "Te amo". Ella cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. El corazón de Ron latía con fuerzas.

_**Aquel que una estrella del cielo te quiere bajar**_

_**Quien solo el tenerte, despierto con ganas de amar**_

_**Quien más se te arrima, y mas te adivina soy yo.**_

_**Si un día el universo completo tu quieres te doy**_

_**No olvides un loco en el mundo tu tienes, yo soy**_

_**Quien más te ha anhelado, y más te ha esperado soy yo…**_

- Ron – dijo ella, no pudiendo controlar un sollozo. El la separó un poco y la miró. Odiaba verla llorar.

- Perdóname Hermione… - Dijo apenado – yo… no pensé que mi actitud podría herirte…

- No, Ron… yo soy una tonta… - dijo mientras unos lagrimones recorrían su cara. El sonrió, y le pasó los dedos por su mejilla

- No me gusta verte llorar… - la abrazó – lo siento. He estado tan empecinado en tratar de ser alguien… en lograr que te sientas orgulloso de mí…

- ¡Pero yo estoy orgullosa de ti!! solo que me he sentido algo sola… ya no compartimos todo, entre los tres… ahora son Harry y tu, y yo…

- Lo sé… pero entiéndeme… todo lo que hago, es para ti.

- ¡Yo sólo te quiero a ti!!

- Y yo también… - la besó – Te amo linda…

- Te amo Ron, no al gran estudiante… amo a mi Ron, algo loco, divertido, despistado y vago…

_**Aquel que del cielo una estrella te quiere bajar**_

_**Quien solo el tenerte despierto con ganas de amar**_

_**Quien más se te arrima, y mas te adivina soy yo.**_

- Prometámonos que si algo nos molesta, hablarlo… no te quedes callada, dime si algo de lo que yo hago te hace sentir mal…

- Prometido - dijo ella sonriendo.

- Tengo algo para ti… - le dió un paquetito.

- Ya me has regalado el libro de cocina… – dijo ella. El rió

- Sé que te enojaste por eso – ella sonrió – pero te lo regalé por una razón.

- Ah, si? Y cuál es...

- Pensé que tú, siendo tan inteligente, lo adivinarías…

- Pues mi mente estaba algo turbada, cuando vi ese libro!

- Bueno… tú me dijiste que no eras como Ginny a la hora de cocinar… por eso te lo regalé.

- Pero…

- Así cuando te pida que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, sepas al menos freír un huevo.

- En verdad? – dijo ella mirándolo con ilusión.

- Si… a mi me gustan los huevos no muy crudos, bien cocidos…

- ¡No! – dijo dándole un golpecito suave en el pecho – ¡eso de vivir juntos!!

- Si – ella se puso de puntas de pie y le dio un beso en la boca.

- Entonces te prometo que me convertiré en una experta cocinera, lo más pronto posible – se abrazaron.

_**Si un día el universo completo tu quieres te doy**_

_**No olvides un loco en el mundo tu tienes yo soy**_

_**Quien más te ha anhelado y mas te ha adorado… soy yo."(2)**_

Ginny y Harry miraban desde la mesa la escena, aunque de vez en cuando, se perdían en arrumacos.

- ¿Tu le sugeriste esa canción? – dijo ella perdida con los besos que Harry le daba en el cuello.

- Si – respondió suavemente.

- Es bellísima… - dijo ella haciendo un suave ronroneo cuando Harry pasó, sensualmente, la lengua y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja – Harry... no hagas eso… - dijo algo colorada.

- Perdón…- dijo él con una voz ronca – te quité el aro – ella sonrió. – Mejor tenlo, me molesta en mi actividad favorita…

- Y cuál es…

- Saborearte… - ella lo miró y sin mas, le dio un beso… demasiado candente para ambos… se separaron un instante – no sabes, lo mal que me hace, tenerte así… - ella sonrió – en verdad Ginny… - besó su nariz – quiero…

- ¡Hola! – dijo Ron, abrazado a Hermione, y se sentaron a la mesa.

- ¡Ron¡Felicitaciones!! – dijo Ginny para salir del paso, porque sabía que iba a decirle Harry. Cómo no saberlo, si ella estaba deseando lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué me felicitas?

- La canción ha sido hermosa…

- Ah… - dijo mirando a Harry, que estaba a punto de matarlo por la interrupción– si, bueno… tuve una buena ayuda.

- Me alegro por ti – dijo Harry apretando los dientes – ¿ya se van?

- Bueno, si eso quieres… – dijo Hermione.

- No nos iremos… - dijo Ron – le hice un regalo a Hermy – miró a su novia – aun no lo has abierto. – ella rompió el envoltorio. Ginny miraba expectante, aguantando estoicamente, los besos de Harry en el cuello, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cintura. El gritito agudo de Hermione, los hizo separar.

- Ron… - dijo levantando una delicada cadena de oro blanco de la que pendía un diamante amarillo, en forma de estrella. – es …

- Lo que te mereces… - le dio un beso.

- Pero no has debido… es muy...

- ¿Hermosa?

- ¡Si!! Pero…

- Hermione – dijo tomando la cadena y poniéndosela – el ministerio les paga un sueldo a los aspirantes… no es gran cosa, pero lo he ahorrado casi a todo.

- No has debido… - dijo mirando embelesada la estrella en su pecho.

- Te lo dije – la tomó del mentón – es lo que te mereces… - le dio un besito – mereces que te baje todas las estrellas del universo, pero como no puedo, esto es como si lo fuera…

- Eres un amor Ron – Se besaron, intensamente, situación que utilizo Harry para acercarse al oído de su novia.

- No soporto más… Quiero estar contigo esta noche – ella lo miró – Te amo… -le dio un beso.

- Yo… - dijo ella perdida en sus ojos. Se quedaron así, un rato largo.

- Crees que te dejen quedar en mi apartamento? – susurró.

- No lo creo… – dijo una voz grave, que hizo brincar a Ginny de la falda de su novio. Harry se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué, papá? – dijo ella colorada. _"¡Mi suegro me mata!!"_, pensó Harry, creyendo que Arthur lo había escuchado.

- Le decía a tu madre, que no creo que podamos quedarnos más tiempo…

- Pero…

- Ginny… si bien tu estás de vacaciones, yo trabajo y…

- Pero señor Weasley – dijo Harry – la fiesta aun no ha terminado…

- Lo siento Harry… - dijo él limpiándose los lentes – No podremos aparecernos… tu madre ha bebido algo y yo también, la red Flu estará congestionada, y si vamos en taxi tenemos que salir ahora, porque…

- ¡No quiero que ella se vaya ahora! – dijo Harry terco.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Arthur sorprendido de la forma en que Harry le hablaba.

- Digo… - carraspeó abochornado – es que… no hemos bailado mucho… y ella quiere… bailar… - miró a su novia, pidiendo socorro – no?

- Si – dijo ella mirándolo como para matarlo - Papá, si tu quieres irte por mi no hay problema – su padre arqueó una ceja – puedo ir a dormir a casa de Ron…

- No lo sé… - dijo algo dubitativo.

- Vamos señor Weasley – dijo Hermione – Estaremos en el departamento de Harry, que hay lugar de sobra.

- Y tu cómo sabes? – dijo Molly. Hermione quiso cavar una fosa y enterrarse.

- Algunas veces hemos ido con... con…

- Algunos amigos – dijo Ron – ¿verdad?

- ¡Si!! – dijeron los tres amigos, incluida Ginny, que nunca había visitado el departamento de Harry.

- Pues no sé… – dijo Molly, entornando los ojos – no creo… vamos Ginny.

- ¡Pero mami!!- dijo ella zapateando – ¡no quiero ir!!

- Vámonos nena...- dijo dulcemente su padre.

- ¡Ya no soy una nena! – dijo furiosa – soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir donde dormir…

- Mira… - iba a gritar la señora Weasley.

- Ginny – dijo Harry, que ya veía su noche arruinada – será mejor que hagas caso a tus padres...

- Disculpen… - dijo Remus quien se acercó al ver que discutían – qué sucede?

- ¡Mi hija, la rebelde!! – dijo Molly.

- Me parece que es temprano para dejar la fiesta – se abrazó a su novio.

- No entiende que para cuando lleguemos a casa, será de día y bueno… ¡tu padre tiene que trabajar!!

- Sólo porque se te fue la mano con los brindis…

- ¡Ginevra!! –dijeron sus padres.

- Si me permiten… -carraspeó Remus – Ginny parece ser la gemela de Nimph, porque ella, que tiene sobradas razones para ya estar en la cama, se ha empecinado en quedarse hasta mas tarde…

- ¿Ves? No soy la única con ganas de divertirse…

- Sin embargo… – dijo en voz alta Remus - si ustedes están de acuerdo… podrían quedarse en la fiesta y pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place – _"Si, ese es mi tío querido!!"_ pensó Harry a quien la alegría le volvió al cuerpo.

- No lo creo…

- Anda papá- dijo Ron – queremos divertirnos un poco más… y luego todos juntos, tomamos un taxi y llegamos a la casa de Remus.

- ¿Qué dices Molly?

- Si todos están de acuerdo…

- ¡Si!! – dijeron.

- Pero no entiendo como podremos organizarnos.

- No hay problemas Molly – dijo Remus – Harry tiene su habitación, y Ron, que ya es como de la familia para nosotros tiene la suya – ellos asintieron – las chicas dormirán juntas en su antigua habitación, y a ustedes les daremos otra… asunto resuelto.

- si ya tienes todo organizado – Arthur miró a su esposa – no me queda mas remedio que aceptar.

- Bien… - dijo Remus – ¿les apetecería una copa con nosotros? – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a Arthur.

- Claro, vamos Molly querida?

- Si – dijo contenta, de poder quedarse a cotillear un poco con las mujeres.

La chimenea de la sala, en el nro 12 de Grimmauld Place, estaba encendida cuando todos llegaron aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada. La señora Weasley y Tonks, decidieron preparar algo de café, para menguar el frío invierno. El señor Weasley y Remus, las acompañaron a la cocina, mientras los jóvenes se quedaron a disfrutar del calor en la sala. Ron se acomodó en un gran butacón junto a Hermione, que miraba embelesada su estrella. Ginny se había sentado en la punta del sofá, y Harry estaba recostado, con el cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia, completamente relajado, debido a las caricias que esta le hacía en la cabellera.

- ¡No soporto más estos zapatos!! - dijo al rato Harry, quitándoselos – ¡me han torturado los pies!! Merlín, la próxima vez…

- Alégrate… - dijo Ginny sonriendo – la próxima vez, no estarás flanqueando la entrada… ¡serás de segundo año!!

- Tienes razón, hermosa – dijo tomándole una mano y besándosela.

- Me encantó la fiesta – dijo Hermione… - ¿Vieron la cantidad de magos importantes que asistieron?

- Vieron a Umbridge? – preguntó Ginny.

- Si la veo, la escupo – dijo Ron, arrugando la frente.

- ¡Ronald!! Cuida tu lenguaje, aunque nos disguste, ella es miembro del ministerio.

- Si por mi fuera, estaría en un cubo de basura… - dijo Harry serio.

- No te enojes cariño – dijo Ginny.

- Pero no es ni la sombra de lo que era… - acotó Hermione.

- Bueno… también estaba Fudge… - agregó Harry.

- Vaya… - dijo Ron - la fiesta podría haberse catalogado como "El regreso de los muertos vivos"- carcajadas generales – Hasta Skeeter estaba…

- Y Cho… – dijo Ginny ahogando una risita, mirando a Hermione.

- Te escuché! – dijo Harry, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello – pero tienes razón.

- Su hermano es lindo… - risitas femeninas.

- Eh, Hermione… ¡te recuerdo que tu novio está presente!! – dijo Ron algo molesto.

- Es la verdad… ¿lo viste Ginny?

- Aha… - dijo colorada. Rubor que Harry vio.

- ¿Por qué te pones colorada?

- Por nada… - dijo mirando al fuego.

- Ginny…

- Bien... cuando te fuiste al baño… se acercó un joven muy…

- Muy, qué? – dijo sentándose de golpe.

- Atractivo… - dijo sin mirarlo.

- ¿Atractivo? – e hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

- ¡Pero nada extraordinario!! –

- ¿Y?

- Y me dijo que se llamaba Michael Chang – Harry bufó - sólo eso…

- ¿Y?

- Me pidió que bailara con él- dijo mirando el suelo.

- ¿Y? – preguntó nuevamente, tratando de acomodarse los lentes, y bastante molesto.

- ¡Basta Harry!! – dijo nerviosa – no me hagas una escena de celos porque no tienes por que hacerla… ¡le dije que tenia novio y que gracias pero no¿Satisfecho?

- Si…- dijo acercándose y dándole un beso – te amo

- Celoso.

- Por ti, siempre…

- Pero también estaba Michael Corner… - dijo ella - ¿no tenías celos de mi primer novio?

- No – dijo mirándose las manos.

- ¿No? – pregunto incrédula. Ron hizo una risita estúpida.

- Es porque Harry lo amenazó con que si lo veía mirarte una sola vez, lo desollaba vivo!! – rieron.

- No seas tonto… - dijo ella sonriendo. El se hacía el indiferente – Harry – dijo ella abrazándolo - sabes que no tienes que sentir celos de…

- No lo sé – dijo él. – No lo se, porque tu no me amas… - Agregó en un susurro. Ginny lo miró, con lágrimas a punto de salir. El la miró y cuando iba a besarla aparecieron los mayores.

- Bien – dijo Remus… - me parece que es tarde ya.

- Si – dijo Molly – niños, será mejor que se vayan a acostar…

- Molly – dijo Arthur - Remus y yo necesitamos hablar un rato con Harry, Ron y Hermione…

- ¿Por qué yo no? – terció Ginny.

- Es algo relacionado al viaje...- dijo Remus.

- Bueno… - dijo Ginny mirando a Harry– entonces yo salgo sobrando… buenas noches –y subió por las escaleras, sin ver que su novio la miraba con tristeza.

- En ese caso, yo me marcho con Tonks… buenas noches a todos. – dijo Molly.

- Adiocito!! - Dijo la señora Lupin.

- Bueno…- dijo Remus mirando hacia la escalera – ¿Ya tienen todo listo para el viaje?

- Si – dijo Ron - pensamos ir en automóvil, hasta …

- ¿Por qué mejor no se van en avión? – Preguntó Arthur.

- ¿Tu crees, papá?

- Si… y de paso me averiguas cómo…

- Arthur, el tema es que en avión llegarán más rápido. – dijo cortante Remus.

- Bien… será cuestión de que compremos los boletos – agregó Harry.

- Ya lo hice por ustedes… - dijo algo incómodo Remus, por la mirada de su sobrino.

- Bien – dijo Harry – algo mas que hicieron por nosotros?

- Harry – dijo Arthur - no te enojes…

- Disculpen, es que… bueno, yo…

- Lo importante aquí es saber que harán allá - Los chicos asintieron – Hemos contactado a un miembro de la Orden que es auror en el ministerio de magia en España. – Suspiró – Ella los esperará en el aeropuerto.

- No sabía que hay miembros de la Orden en España – dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

- La Orden no sólo actúa en Inglaterra, Hermione – dijo Arthur - Hay varias sedes, en toda Europa, y nos mantenemos en contacto, cuando necesitamos de su ayuda… como en este caso.

- ¿Cómo la conoceremos?

- Ella los conocerá – Les dio un papel – esta es la contraseña. Su apodo es Zafiro.

- Bien… al menos tenemos alguna foto?

- No serviría de nada si ella está camuflada…

- Camu, qué?

- ¡Disfrazada, Ron!!

- Ah…

- Lo único que les pido es que se comporten – Advirtió Arthur mirando especialmente a Ron y Hermione.

- Pero… - dijeron algo colorados.

- ¿Iremos a un hotel? – dijo Harry

- No – respondió Remus – se quedarán en la casa de Zafiro… ella está casada y tiene una niña pequeña. Les ruego que no rompan la rutina de la familia, porque el marido es muggle y...

- ¿En qué trabaja su marido? – preguntó Ron.

- Es chef internacional.

- ¡Qué bien!! al menos no nos moriremos de hambre… - agregó con una sonrisa y sobándose el estómago.

- ¡Ron!! – chilló Hermione.

- Alégrate Hermione... – dijo sonriente –puede enseñarte ya sabes qué – el codazo que recibió fue brutal.

- Bueno… el resto de la información se las daré el día que se vayan

- Snape…

- Zafiro tiene información mas completa…

- Creen que ya se fue a…

- Aun no ha salido de España, según las últimas informaciones…

- ¿Bien, algo más? – dijo Ron, ya bostezando.

- Creo que no.

- Okay – abrazó a Hermione – Nosotros nos vamos a dormir…

- Si… - dijo ella colorada, al ver la cara de Arthur – yo me voy… Ginny me está esperando.

- Ah… - dijo Ron igual de rojo – si… y yo me voy a dormir, a mi cuarto, solito… - miró a su padre – como siempre – Harry quería reírse a carcajadas por la metida de pata de su amigo.

- En ese caso, yo también me voy - dijo Remus.

- Eh... tío? – dijo Harry – ¿podría pedirte algo? – preguntó mientras veía como Arthur Weasley subía las escaleras.

- ¡Claro Harry!

- Mira… mientras este afuera – lo miró. – yo quería pedirte que cuidaras a…

- ¿Hogwy? – dijo sonriendo, con una mueca de burla en su rostro.

- No… a Ginny.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… ella lo ha tomado a broma, pero no confío mucho en Malfoy…

- Entiendo – dijo sonriente – pero debes saber que no podré cuidarla todo el tiempo…

- Si… ya he buscado un protector para cuando tu no estés disponible…

- Quién… - lo miro – ah, Dobby.

- El aceptó la misión con gusto.

- Harry…

- No quiero que le suceda nada…

- Es una bruja extraordinaria – dijo Remus – Deberías tener mas confianza en ella.

- ¡La tengo! – dijo seguro – es sólo que a veces no hay que tentar a la suerte, no?

- Lo mismo te diría yo a ti… - dijo mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Por qué? – lo abrazó mientras iban hacia la escalera.

- No deberías ser tan evidente… - Harry lo miró sin entender – La forma en que le contestaste a Arthur…

- Yo… -dijo rojo – lo siento…

- A mi no me pidas disculpas… - lo miró con picardía – cuídate… y cuídala.

- Remus…

- Buenas noches.

En la habitación de las chicas, Ginny ya se habia puesto un gracioso camisón que le prestara Tonks, y estaba a punto de acostarse en su mullida cama, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta. Ginny miró a su amiga y sonrió, mientras esta se acercaba a su cama y buscaba la ropa de dormir que le prestaran. Pero para sorpresa de Ginny, la muchacha, tomó el camisón, y diciéndole buenas noches, enfiló nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- Hermione…

- ¡Buenas noches Ginny!

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Donde crees? – dijo mirándola – ¿Crees que voy a dormir con Buckbeak? – rio

- ¿Te vas con Ron?

- ¡Claro!! Tengo que agradecerle mi regalo… - dijo acariciando el dije que colgaba en su pecho.

- Eres… - rieron - ¡no se lo agradezcas tanto!! – mas risas

- Cállate, o vas a despertar a tus padres…

- Buenas noches… - dijo acomodando las frazadas

- ¿No vas con Harry?

- ¡Hermione!! – dijo colorada – ¿cómo crees?

- ¡Ey, en el verano no dudabas en meterte en su cama!! – Ginny le tiró con la almohada – y ahora te haces la pudorosa…

- No sé…

- Piensalo… tendrán pocas oportunidades como esta para estar juntos.

- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan libertina? – dijo mirando con asombro a su amiga.

- Bueno… de vez en cuando hay que dejar salir el lado salvaje… - y sonriendo cerro la puerta, dejando dentro del cuarto, a una Ginny demasiado pensativa.

Pensó que cuando abriera la puerta de su habitación, esa hermosa pelirroja que había estado volviéndolo loco toda la noche, estaría esperándolo, pero eso no ocurrió. Entendió perfectamente su decisión de no pasar la noche juntos porque, si era honesto con el mismo, ella aun no se sentía en la necesidad de entregarse a él….

"_Vamos, eso ni tu te lo crees!!"_

"Okay, en esto te doy la razón."

"_Ella te ha dado sobradas muestras esta noche, que no le has sido indiferente… no entiendo a las mujeres!!"_

"Ponte en la fila, amiga mente"

"_No vas a buscarla?"_

"No creo… si ella quisiera…"

"_A lo mejor necesita un empujoncito"_

"¿Un empujoncito¡Pero si estuve tratando de seducirla toda la noche!!"

"_¡Si claro!! Fue una estrategia estupenda decirle: quiero estar contigo esta noche, con esa cara de borrego que te delata a leguas que le quieres levantar la falda, con desesperación"_

"¿Vas a empezar de nuevo?"

"_¡Es la verdad! mírate…"_

"Mejor me voy a dar un baño, así se me pasa…"

"_¿La calentura?"_

"¡No!! El cansancio!!"

"_Para el cansancio es mejor dormir…"_

"¡Pero yo me quiero bañar!!"

"_Porque estás…"_

"¿Acaso la mente no duerme nunca?"

"_Contigo, que te vives durmiendo, debo estar en alerta permanente."_

"Solo Harry Potter debe tener esta conciencia, mente o como se llame tan fastidiosa!!" Pensó mientras iba al cuarto de baño.

"_¡No te quejes, peor sería ser la mente de Ron!! A propósito¿sabes que dentro del coco de tu amigo, no hay cerebro? Sólo hay un cartel…"_

"No¿qué dice el cartel?"

"_¡Cerrado por duelo!!"_ Harry sonrió mientras buscaba su pijama y se perdía en el interior del baño.

Estuvo media hora bajo el agua, tratando de ordenar su mente. Debía pensar en la misión, prepararse para el momento de partir… era algo nuevo. Ir a otro país, conocer otra cultura, y tratar de atrapar a ese infeliz. Bufó… al menos Snape no había salido de continente. Bloquear las cuentas bancarias de Narcissa Malfoy, fue oportuno… quizás eso lo obligó a quedarse en España mas tiempo del que solía estar en un sitio… le faltaba dinero… algo a favor de Harry. Pero a pesar que pensaba en lo que debía hacer cuando saliera de misión, no dejó de imaginarse que podría estar haciendo en este momento, si Ginny lo hubiera estado esperando en una pose demasiado sensual, recostada en su mullida cama, con un camisón extremadamente sexy, y su larga cabellera desparramada por la sabana… dando un suspiro de resignación, cerró el grifo y aun con el agua chorreando por su pelo, buscó la toalla. Comenzó a secarse pensando que si bien, debía enfocar sus objetivos en el viaje, esta semana de vacaciones, debía actuar con rapidez para dar la última puntada, en relación a Ginny. No quería darle mas largas al asunto... debía arrancar entre suspiros y besos, esas palabras que tanto esperaba que Ginny dijera. Terminó de secarse la cabeza y se puso el pantalón del pijama. Salió del baño lentamente, cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Vaya Potter! – dijo una voz femenina, que reconoció al instante. Se dio vuelta, y caminó lentamente hacia la enorme cama – ¡pensé que querías ahogarte en la ducha!! – rio

- Bien… - dijo subiéndose a la cama, y acercándose a su novia – tú tienes la culpa…

- ¿Yo? – dijo con cara de inocente.

- Si, tu – dijo acercándose y soltando su pelirroja cabellera, que aun estaba recogida en una torzada.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Pues… - la miró con una picara sonrisa - porque no estabas cuando entré… - dijo y le dio un sugerente beso en el cuello.

- Bueno… - dijo ella dando un suspiro- pensé que tu charla con los adultos iba a ser larga – él se separo y la miró serio.- Y como yo no soy parte en nada de lo que se refiera a ese viaje…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro – ella se acercó triste y lo abrazó – eso es algo mío…

- ¡Y mío también!! - chilló – ¿no te das cuenta que si a ti te pasa algo ya no habrá nosotros? – él rió – búrlate si quieres… pero yo…

- No me río de eso – dijo tomándole la cara y mirándola a los ojos – me alegra que pienses así – le dio un suave beso en los labios – lo que me da risa es tu camisón… - ella se puso roja y miró lo que llevaba puesto.

- Es de Tonks… - dijo apenada.

- ¿Freddy Krugger, eh? – más risas – ¡no se puede decir que sea algo sexy!!

- Basta… se que es algo horrible este dibujo del viejito…

- Es un personaje de una película muggle de terror… - dijo acariciando sutilmente los pechos de la chica, por encima del camisón.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo ella, tratando de quitarle las manos, pero a estas alturas, Harry parecía haber quedado pegado con cola a la tela.

- Es un asesino psicópata que lo queman y vuelve del mas allá a través de los sueños de sus victimas, y mata a muchas personas - tocó su estomago señalándole el guante de metal que el personaje tenía en la mano – ves? Con esto, las desgarraba….

- Vaya… ¡así voy a dormir feliz!! – bufó.

- ¿Quién te dijo que vas a dormir?

- ¿Qué propones? – dijo ella mirándolo sensualmente.

- Lo primero… - dijo arrodillándose y obligándola a que hiciera lo mismo – será quitarte ese horrible camisón - lentamente, la ayudó a despojarse de la prenda dejándola en ropa interior – mucho mejor…

- ¡No se vale! – dijo ella riendo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

- Tu estás demasiado vestido – agregó jugando con el elástico del pantalón.

- Bien… - dijo, y en un movimiento se quitó el pantalón, quedando en bóxer – asunto arreglado.

- Y ahora… – se acercó y se abrazo al joven.

- Apagaremos la luz, y que sea lo que Merlín quiera…

- No… - dijo ella, largando un suspiro.

- No quieres?

- No, será lo que nosotros querramos – se besaron desesperadamente, mientras Harry buscaba la manera de quitarle el sostén. Al cabo de pelear con la traba, lo logró, tirándolo al piso. – Harry… ya sabes…

- Si, - dijo besándole el cuello y los hombros – solo déjame recordar donde dejé la varita… - hizo el encantamiento anticonceptivo, e insonorizo el cuarto – Te amo… - fue lo ultimo que le dijo cuando cayeron en la cama.

No habían encendido las velas. La habitación era iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea que le daba al ambiente un cálido tono dorado, demasiado especial para lo vivido momentos antes. Harry estaba recostado, y sobre su pecho tenía al objeto de sus deseos. Ginny acariciaba suavemente el pecho desnudo de su novio, mientras él se dedicaba a tomar suavemente un mechón de su rojiza melena, con sus dedos y llevarlo a la nariz. Estaban relajados. Era la primera vez que disfrutaban del momento posterior a la entrega, sin que alguno de los dos saliera corriendo, se durmiera borracho, o dijera algo fuera de lugar. Estaban en silencio, disfrutando de la suave respiración del otro. Ella levantó rápidamente la cabeza y lo miró.

- Pensé que te habías dormido… - dijo. El sonrió y se acercó para darle un suave beso.

- ¿Por qué creíste eso?

- Es que tu respiración es tan pausada….

- Es porque estoy tranquilo… contigo siempre me siento así…

- ¿Así como?

- En paz… como en casa – la apretó suavemente contra su pecho. Quedaron mirándose unos segundo – eres tan hermosa… - dijo besando su nariz.

- Harry… ¡no seas exagerado!! – dijo riendo suavemente.

- No sabes lo que significas para mi, encanto…

- Harry…- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- "_Baby you are all that I want…_ – comenzó a susurrar Harry una suave melodía. Ginny lo miró a los ojos y él no rompió el contacto – _When you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding, It's hard to believe, we're in heaven…"_

- Qué cosas tontas dices… - dijo ella, con los ojos aguados.

- "_And love is all that I need_ – cantó, con una sonrisa, y tocó su pecho a la altura del corazón – a_nd I found it there in your heart_ – ella sonrió y una lágrima resbaló por su pecosa mejilla – _it isn't hard to see, We're in Heaven…"_

- Harry yo también siento lo mismo cuando estoy contigo – él sonrió complacido. – Harry – dijo decidida – tengo que decirte que… - la calló, poniéndole el dedo índice en sus labios.

- "_Oh, once in your life you find someone, who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feeling' down. Now, nothing' could change what_ _you mean to me, oh, there's lots that I could say, but just hold me now_ – Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, al igual que él pasó suavemente sus brazos por la espalda de Ginny - 'cause _our love will light the way_… _baby you're all that I want, when you're lying' here in my arms, I'm finding' it hard to believe, we're in heaven__…_- apoyó su nariz, en su cabeza, inundando su cerebro con el dulce perfume a manzana que emanaba el pelo de su novia - _and love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see_ – la miró a los ojos - _we're in heaven"_ – se besaron suavemente al principio, pero Harry no pudo dejar de sentir desesperación por tenerla otra vez, y no dejarla salir nunca de su vida…

- Harry… - dijo ella mientras los labios del joven, bajaban suavemente, por el cuello y se dirigían a los hombros –

_- I've been waiting' for so long, for something' to arrive, for love to come along…_ - la miró con deseo, sus ojos brillaban de una manera nunca antes vista por Ginny, quien se imaginó que sus ojos castaños de seguro estarían luciendo igual - _now our dreams are coming' true, through the good times and the bad…_ - la tomó de la nuca - _yeah, I'll be standing' there by you …_ - y esta vez se ocupó de hacerle saber con sus labios pegados a los suyos, que deseaba que la noche no terminara nunca…

- Harry… - volvió a repetir ella, tratando de que su corazón se serenara y que sus lágrimas no nublaran su visión. Supo que era el momento justo…ese del que hablara con Hermione, ese momento que ella quería que llegara, solos en la intimidad, sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel arder… Trató de separarse lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos. La tonalidad naranja y ocre que la luz del fuego le daba al rostro de Harry, la hacía sentirse en el paraíso… él tenia razón, estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor, era estar en el cielo. Se miraron sin pestañear... él sonrió cálidamente, y ella tomó aire, desvió un momento su mirada hacia esos tentadores labios, luego lo miró a los ojos, sin poder contener las lágrimas – Harry… Te amo - el silencio que se creó entre ambos, sólo era roto por el crepitar del fuego. Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de serenar su respiración. Y no pudo, porque su silencio era mortal.

- Por qué lloras? – dijo al fin.

- Eh? – dijo abriendo los ojos, sin poder creer… - yo…

- Te pregunté por qué lloras... – dijo pasándole suavemente la mano por las mejillas para secárselas.

- Te dije que…

- Sé lo que dijiste – acotó, y sonrió, dándole un suave beso en los labios… - te pregunto por qué lloras…

- Porque soy una tonta… - dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven – porque te amo, me he dado cuenta que soy una estupida… que nunca dejé de amarte y que me siento en el cielo contigo, y no quiero que te vayas… y quiero irme contigo porque no soporto verte cada cuatro meses, porque estuve a punto de dejar la escuela… porque no soporto estar alejada de ti, y porque le rompí la escoba en la cabeza a Malfoy y ahora no sé con qué diablos voy a jugar los partidos que restan de Quidditch… porque no permitiré que diga nada de ti y… – La besó.

- Respira, linda… y trata de ordenar la cantidad de cosas sin sentido que dijiste - dijo tomándola de la cara y mirándola a los ojos – repítelo otra vez…

- Quieres que te diga todo lo que acabo de decirte, otra vez? – dijo en un tono desesperado. El rió.

- No tontita – dijo y le dio un beso en el mentón – dime que me amas otra vez.

- Por qué?

- Porque quiero escuchártelo decir, todo el tiempo, por el resto de mi vida… - sonrieron.

- Te amo…

- Repítelo…

- Te amo!

- Creo que no te escuché… – ella sonrió.

- Te amo!! – dijo elevando la voz. El hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, diciendo no.

- !No te escucho, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!! - dijo sonriendo. Ella se puso roja de la rabia.

- TE AMO!! – gritó y se abalanzó sobre su novio con ganas de matarlo.

- ¡Shhh¡No grites!! – dijo riendo - despertarás a tus padres, con los alaridos.

- ¡Eres una porquería!! – dijo ella, haciéndose la enojada.

- Yo también te amo…- se besaron con pasión. Ella estaba sobre él - no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora…

- Te amo, Harry… perdona por… - la besó de nuevo.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… - dijo sereno – o, si? – enarcó una ceja y ella negó, con el rostro colorado… no era el tiempo de decir toda la verdad…

- Te amo… – volvió a repetirle, mientras acariciaba delicadamente el pecho de su novio. El ronroneó, complacido, y ella sin esperar que se lo pidiera, comenzó a besarlo desde el cuello bajando lentamente, por el torso. En algunas partes, utilizaba la lengua, haciéndolo suspirar. - _Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas_… - dijo sonriendo, bajando suavemente, la mano por debajo de la sabana. El sonrió entusiasmado, y de un movimiento, la dejó bajo su cuerpo. Ella protestó, pero él la calló con un beso.

_- Amo lo que muestras o insinúas… _- le dijo él, mientras también se dedicaba a besar su cuerpo.

_- Amo lo que eres o imagino…_ - suspiró ella, mientras disfrutaba de esas caricias.

_- Te amo en lo ajeno, y lo que es mío…_ - dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

_- Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes…_

_- Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_ – sonrieron felices

_- Yo amo tus dudas, tus certezas_ – dijo ella en un gemido, cuando Harry besó uno de sus pechos.

_- Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja…_ - ella le dio una suave colleja.

_- Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas…_ - dijo Ginny, él la miraba mientras acariciaba la parte interna de sus muslos.

_- Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos_ – dijo él profundizando la caricia, haciendo que ella gimiera.

_- Amo tus olores, tus fragancias_ – dijo Ginny, acariciando con vehemencia su cabellera.

_- Te amo en el beso, y la distancia_ – dijo Harry, demasiado excitado para esperar más. Con decisión, se acercó a la boca de su novia y le hizo sentir las ganas de tenerla de nuevo, ella no lo hizo esperar. Harry se acomodó lentamente, y sin perder contacto visual, la hizo estremecer, cuando suavemente se adentro en su cuerpo, soltando un suspiro - _Y amo lo que amas yo te amo, te amo por amor sin doble filo_ - le dijo en un suave susurro al oído.

_- Te amo y si pudiera no amarte…_ - dijo ella totalmente perdida, entre los suaves vaivenes de sus cuerpos - _Sé que te amaría aun lo mismo…_

_- Y amo lo que amas yo te amo_ – la besó en su cuello - _Te amo por amor a dar lo mío…_

_- Te amo con orgullo de quererte…_ - Se miraron a los ojos, ella levantó suavemente las piernas para sentirlo mas, querían fundirse en un solo cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo que el tiempo de soledad, para ambos había terminado… que ninguno de los dos, jamás, intentaría separarse del otro… que eran uno solo, para siempre, para toda la vida… los dos juntos…

_- Porque para amarte yo he nacido…._ – dijeron a la vez, y se besaron como si el mañana no existiese, dejándose abrazar por el calor y el amor que se profesaban… Ya no importaban los momentos de sufrimientos… Sabían que desde esa noche, su destino estaba sellado. Ya no habría trampas en el juego del amor… no habría perdedores… Harry y Ginny decidieron esa noche, inconscientemente, tomar las cartas, barajar de nuevo y comenzar una nueva partida, pero sabiéndose ganadores, porque desde esa noche, jugarían juntos.

Aun no quería despertarse… parecía que apenas hace minutos Había logrado cerrar los ojos, y esa molestia en su nariz, no la dejaba seguir… Lentamente sintió algo cálido y húmedo tocarle el cuello, y recordó… no era difícil distinguir entre sueños de qué se trataba. Los labios de Harry insistían con suaves besos… luego lo escuchó susurrar, demasiado cerca de su oreja, produciéndole un escalofrío… abrió los ojos castaños. El la miró sereno… sus ojos verdes, transmitían paz… serenidad y amor. Ella sonrió y él sin dejarla hablar, le dio un beso en los labios…

- ¡Me encantaría despertarme así todo el tiempo!! – El sonrió.

- Ya tendremos toda la vida para hacerlo… - dijo en un suave tono – pero creo, que hoy no – ella frunció las cejas, no entendiendo – tu madre acaba de despertarse y pasó hacia la cocina – ella abrió los ojos – no dudo que tardará algunos minutos en ir a despertarte… – ella hizo un mohín con la boca que hizo reír a Harry.

- ¡No quiero levantarme!! – dijo y se arropó con las frazadas – ¡hace frío, y tengo sueño!!

- ¡Vamos remolona!! – le dijo abrazándola – ¿quieres que nos descubran?

- ¡Si!! – dijo seria. El la miró sin entender – así, nos obligan a casarnos y no tendríamos que separarnos mas – sonrió.

- No…

- No quieres…

- No me malinterpretes – dijo levantándose, tomando el pijama que estaba en el suelo y colocándoselo – es que… – la miró – creo que te mereces algo mas que un matrimonio a las apuradas.

- A mi no me importaría, si eso me trae, como consecuencia estar contigo…

- Te amo – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Yo te amo más! – dijo ella mostrando su brillante dentadura.

- No creo… - dijo él, probándola.

- ¿Desde cuándo me amas tu? – . Preguntó ella aceptando el reto. El la miro – Yo te amo desde que tengo uso de razón – y sonrió triunfante.

- Tu estabas deslumbrada por la leyenda… - dijo sonriendo y volviendo a la cama.

- Pero luego amé al niño… - le sacó a lengua – ¡!y luego odié al joven, ciego!! – él rió – y volví a enamorarme del…

- De qué? – dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo. Ella dio un suspiro.

- Del hombre tan romántico en que te has convertido… - se besaron, pero Harry lentamente, se separó.

- No caeré en tu jueguito, amor… debes vestirte y…

- No me pondré ese ridículo camisón… - dijo ofuscada.

- ¿Saldrás de este cuarto desnuda? – dijo burlón.

- ¡No!! Dame una de tus remeras, así tengo algo con que contentarme mientras estás lejos de mi…

- Te di mi corazón, recuérdalo – ella sonrió – es como si estuviera contigo.

- Pero ese corazón no me dará lo que me diste anoche… - dijo, y le guiñó el ojo coqueta.

- Te gustó?

- Qué pregunta estupida… - dijo seria. El se levantó y fue hacia el ropero – acaso me escuchaste quejar por algo anoche? – él la miró y volvió con una remera de color verde inglés, y se la tiró por la cabeza…

- Tus gritos podrían malinterpretarse… - dijo sonriendo.

- Eres un… – miró la remera – ¡es de la academia!!

- Aja - dijo acercándose y ayudándosela a colocar - es del uniforme de entrenamiento…

- Súper… ahora tendré con que pavonearme frente a mis amigas… ¡Miren! Tengo un novio que será un estupendo auror… - golpearon la puerta. Ginny terminó de ponerse la remera.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Harry nervioso.

- Soy yo, Tonks - dijo la mujer – ¡déjame entrar!!

- No, espera – dijo, haciendo que Ginny saliera de la cama – estoy… eh… ¡ya te abro!

- Me voy – dijo Ginny riendo – te veo en la cocina… Harry - el la miró - me encantó lo de anoche - y dándole un besito, desapareció. Harry se acomodó el cabello, y abrió la puerta…

- Pasa.

- vaya… - dijo Tonks, entrando como si tratara de descubrir algo raro- ¿qué estabas haciendo?

- Dormía – dijo serio – qué querías…

- Venía para decirte que… - miró la cama – ¿tuviste pesadillas anoche?

- No…- dijo

- ¿Y por qué la cama está tan revuelta? – Harry se ruborizó un poco, pero luego para salir del paso se fue hacia el baño.

- ¿Venías a preguntarme eso?

- Oh... yo… - sonrió – sólo quería preguntarte qué harás el resto de las vacaciones… - se escuchó el sonido de la ducha.

- Me iré a la madriguera… por?

- Aha… – dijo ella, al acercarse y acomodar la cama, descubrió un camisón demasiado conocido por ella.

- Tonks?

- Eh… bueno¡debo irme!!

- ¿Me molestaste sólo para preguntarme esa estupidez? – dijo enojado.

- Perdona si interrumpí algo con tu pelirroja…

- ¿Qué?- Dijo saliendo del baño. Ella le aventó el camisón. El sonrió - supongo que no dirás nada…

- ¡Te tengo, cachorro!! – dijo ella triunfante – me debes una muy grande…

- Tía querida…

- Descuida, no diré nada… - salía - ¿no te pareció sexy mi camisón? – Y cerró la puerta, dejando a Harry preguntándose, cuánto le costaría el silencio de Tonks….

**Nota de la autora**: Se los habia dicho, no fue una gran creación, pero al menos se dejó leer… de todas maneras dejen su opinión.

La canción favorita de Ron, es un rock, muy conocido de la década del 50, que cantaba Bill Halley y sus cometas "See you later aligator"

Las canciones son una de Luis Miguel "soy yo"; Heaven, De Bryan Adams; y "Amo" De Axel Fernando.

Saludos y no esperen el próximo capitulo pronto!!

Silvia


	38. Despedida

Bueno… después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto!! Perdonen por haberlos hecho esperar, pero una suerte de sucesos inesperados hicieron que me sea imposible sentarme a escribir, y mucho menos actualizar!: 1° Depresión; 2° me quedé sin empleo; 3° me quedé sin novio; 4° depresión otra vez; 5° crisis energética en mi país, que hizo que solo pudiera encender el ordenador a las doce de la noche; 6° gripe, que como efecto dominó atacó a todos en mi familia, siendo yo la ultima en adquirirla y eso me dejo cinco días en cama. Lo cierto es que voy saliendo… perdonen todos por haber tardado tanto. No es falta de respeto, como me lo hizo ver Eli… solo es que tengo una vida, que a veces se empeña en no dejarme hacer esto… pueden entender eso? Faltarles el respeto es lo ultimo que haría, porque sé que se siente, leer algo que me gusta y que quede inconcluso... Al menos yo doy la cara y pido disculpas…

Respondiendo a algunos interrogantes: David, no tienes que hacer nada para que yo actualice… aunque si me invitas a ver Soda Stereo al estadio de River, te hago una trilogía de mis historias! Hubo otras que me amenazaron, que me dijeron que dejaron de escribir sus historias por esperar las mías, y otros que suplicaron por mi historia. Gracias de verdad, me alegran la existencia.

Alguien por ahí, me sugirió que no usara tantos puntos suspensivos… Solo me queda por responder que haré todo lo posible por quitarlos. Pero los puntos suspensivos aparecen cuando: quiero darle un poco de inseguridad al personaje cuando habla; quiero generar una duda al lector, o cuando me olvido y los pongo por poner… Afortunadamente estos últimos son los menos (O los mas, según la visión de quien lo quiera ver así) De todas maneras, siempre habrá algunos vicios en mi escritura… recuerden que soy aficionada, y que no he hecho cursos de narrativa, y mucho menos soy Sábato!! De cualquier modo, agradezco el comentario y prometo revisar bien, antes de actualizar.

Ahora si, después de aburrirlos con mi patética existencia y teorizando sobre el uso de los puntos suspensivos, los dejo con el capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo 38**

**Despedida **

Se sorprendió al entrar a la cocina de la casa. Había esperado ver a Molly Weasley atareada con los quehaceres del desayuno. Después de todo, la matriarca de los Weasley, a pesar de estar de invitada en la mansión Black, no podía dejar de ser la ejecutora del más espectacular desayuno. Sonrió. Había esperado ver a la pelirroja mayor, pero nada lo preparó para verla a ella también, fresca como una lechuga, sacando del horno el mas exquisito de los manjares, su preferido, el pastel de melaza. Aunque mirando a Ginny detenidamente, se dio cuenta que sus gustos habían cambiado radicalmente. Ya no era ese pastel su manjar favorito. Sonrió con picardía, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mientras veía a su "_Nuevo manjar_" cortar una rebanada del humeante pastel. Su mente lo llevó a recordar la noche anterior, y esa piel de sabor dulzón, demasiado adictivo, para su organismo. Suspiró, pero le pareció que lo hizo en voz alta porque las dos mujeres que estaban en la cocina, lo miraron raro. El se enderezó colorado y entró rápidamente. Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro y le guiñó el ojo.

- Buenos días señor Potter – dijo con una vocecita cantarina, mientras se acercaba rodeándolo con sus brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla. – ¡se levantó muy contento hoy! – lo miró. El sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno... – dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Molly – He tenido un sueño espectacular.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué soñó? – preguntó divertida.

- Eh… que estaba con un ángel – la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas – fue un sueño maravilloso…. – dijo y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado… - le susurró al oído – ¿tienes hambre? – dijo tratando de levantarse.

- Me muero de hambre… ¡demasiada actividad!! – Molly lo miró con la ceja levantada, y Ginny le dio un imperceptible codazo en las costillas – no sabe señora Weasley– dijo carraspeando - tuvimos que limpiar todo el salón, adornarlo, luego preparar una cantidad de hechizos para la seguridad, chequear la lista de invitaciones¡uf! Y estar parados al menos dos horas… demasiado, para mis pies.

- ¡Y eso que no cuentas la actividad extra!! – dijo Ginny como al descuido alcanzándole una taza de té, con una porción de pastel. – ¡eso debió ser lo mas agotador!!

- ¿Qué actividad extra? – preguntó Molly. Harry se mandó un pedazo de pastel para no contestar.

- ¡Ay mamá!! – dijo Ginny sentándose en una silla cerca de su novio – ¡bailar toda la noche!! Tratar de arreglar a mi hermano con Hermione, y luego… - lo miró – ¡seguir bailando!!

- Si, tienes razón… - dijo sacando unos bollos de la cocina.

- Buenos días a todos – dijo Tonks, sonriente.

- Hola Tonks – dijo Molly, - al parecer todos se levantaron con una felicidad enorme, porque estos dos no pueden quitar esa sonrisa de sus rostros – Harry y Ginny se miraron y se sonrojaron. Tonks, los miró.

- ¡Bueno, no se puede decir que lo mío tenga la misma causa que la de ellos!! – dijo mirando a Harry que se atragantó con el té. – ¿te ayudo con los bolos Molly? – dijo y se acercó a la cocina.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Tonks? – dijo Ginny acercándose al oído de su novio.

- Descubrió que no dormiste en tu cuarto… - dijo mirando de reojo a las mujeres mayores.

- Cómo…

- Encontró a Freddy Krugger… - la miró. Ella se puso roja – descuida, no dirá nada.

- Pero…

- Sólo está haciéndome sufrir… quiere obtener algo, pero no sé qué quiere.

- ¡Buenos días!! – dijo el profesor Lupin.

- Buenos días Remus – respondieron todos a la vez. Tonks se acercó a los chicos y fue directo al oído de Harry, aunque Ginny escuchó todo.

- Bien Harry… - dijo apretando su hombro – aquí comienzas a pagar tu deuda. Si no me apoyas le diré a…

- ¿Qué se traen ustedes? – dijo Molly alcanzándole a Remus una taza de té – están muy juntos. De seguro nada bueno estarán tramando. - Tonks sonrió y negó todo, pero Harry estaba blanco de miedo y Ginny roja de furia.

- No Molly querida, solo quería avisarle algo a Harry que quería comentarle a Remus – Ginny y Harry se miraron y entendieron todo – ¿Verdad? – Ellos no dijeron nada.

- ¿Y qué es eso? – dijo Remus

- Quiero ir a un parque de diversiones Remus, y Harry opina que es muy bueno para mí, subirme a la montaña Rusa… ¿verdad Harry?

- Estás loca Nimph – dijo Remus – con tu embarazo, eso sería imposible… no, olvídate de eso. ¡No lo permitiré!

- Pero Harry me apoya y sabes que esta familia es una democracia – dijo seria – Anda Harry, dile… - y enarcó una ceja.

- Me parece… – dijo Ginny, mirándola con algo de desagrado– que… - miró a Harry – Remus tiene razón. – Harry la miró alarmado. – Es una estupidez de tu parte Tonks, pensar en subirte a esa montaña Rusa…

- Pero Harry…

- Yo opino lo mismo… - dijo Harry sin mirarla. Tonks le hundió las uñas en el hombro.

- Bien… - dijo Ginny sonriente – y como esta familia se basa en la democracia, gana la mayoría… ¿verdad? – dijo mirando a la metamórfomaga. Molly anunció que salía de la cocina a levantar a Ron, dejándolos solos. Tonks se sentó peligrosamente cerca de los novios y los miró con rabia.

- Parece que no te das cuenta que acabas de firmar tu acta de defunción – dijo mirando a Harry, que se alarmó al escuchar el tono amenazante con que su tía le hablaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Remus. – y quiero la verdad.

- Verás amorcito… - dijo Tonks, pero Harry la interrumpió.

- Ella descubrió que Ginny y yo pasamos la noche juntos… - dijo mirando a Tonks con bronca – como te comenté anoche, y bueno pensó que podría chantajearme, diciéndotelo si no la apoyaba con esa estupida idea de ir al parque de diversiones – Remus miró a su mujer serio.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – ella resopló indignada – ¡no puedo creerlo! En realidad puedo esperar todo de ti, Nimph…

- Pero no puedo permitirlo… - dijo Harry.

- Como verás – dijo Ginny seria – te salió el tiro por la culata, Tonks…

- No estés tan segura. - dijo sonriendo.- ¡Aún me queda un as bajo la manga!

- ¿Qué piensas inventar ahora? – pregunto Harry sonriendo.

- Bien… ¿qué sucedería si accidentalmente, se me saliera esa valiosa información frente a Molly y Arthur? – dijo mirando sobradoramente a Harry, que no se desmayó del espanto pero le falto poco.

- Nimph… no creo que hables en serio – dijo su esposo.

- Quiero ir a ese parque de diversiones, y si no… - miró a Harry, que bajaba la cabeza derrotado.

- Bien… - dijo Remus. Tonks sonrió triunfante.

- ¡No!! – dijo Ginny quedando de pie. Harry y Remus la miraron – ya decidieron por mayoría que no la apoyarían.

- Ginny… calabacita… ella les dirá a…

- No me importa – miró a Tonks – anda… ¡díselo!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! – dijo enojada – no sé por qué no me apoyas en esto Ginny – la miró acusadoramente – siendo que yo te he ayudado en "todo."

- Y te agradezco "toda tu ayuda" – dijo recalcando esas palabras – pero no puedo permitir el chantaje. Parece mentira, tu eres un auror y se supone que debes respetar la ley, no violarla!

- ¡Oh, no! No me vengas con psicología en reversa. Yo me las sé todas… quiero ir a la montaña rusa y si no me llevan, yo…

- Díselo… te imploro que se lo cuentes… - dijo golpeando la mesa – pero después vive con el cargo de conciencia…

- ¿Cargo de conciencia? De qué hablas…

- ¡Claro! porque sabes perfectamente que cuando se lo digas a mis padres, mi relación con Harry se terminará; mis padres le prohibirán la entrada a mi casa, mis hermanos le romperán los huesos. Mi hermano Ron lo desterrará de sus amistades – decía sin parar, roja por la falta de aire – ¡Mi padre nos prohibirá vernos a solas, y mucho menos salir a pasear, porque tu habrás sembrado el sucio manto de la duda en nuestra relación! Sabes perfectamente que Harry se sentiría una basura al no tener la confianza de mi famita. ¿Crees que un noviazgo así llegará a buen puerto? Y no te olvides también, que Remus jamás volverá a ver a Harry, porque tu y tus sucias mañas los separarán. ¿Acaso piensas que Harry estará tan feliz después de que tu, lo separaste del amor de su vida, de la madre de sus futuros hijos… de la mujer que lo acompañara hasta el resto de su vida?

- Pero…

- Anda Tonks, díselo a mis padres… todo por un estúpido capricho. Estás tan ciega con tu terquedad y tu obstinación que no te das cuenta que no solo tienes que pensar en ti, sino también en tu hijo… - Harry y Remus apenas respiraban, después de escuchar semejante discurso, y miraron a Tonks que, pálida, hacía esfuerzos para contener las lágrimas.

- Yo… - dijo, cuando la pelirroja dejó de hablar. En ese momento entraron Arthur y Molly sonrientes. Harry miró a su novia, que aún acalorada por su discurso, se sentaba, y comía un poco de pastel. Por debajo de la mesa le tomó la mano. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

- ¡Buenos días a todos! – dijo Arthur sentándose a la mesa.

- Hola Arthur… - dijeron Harry y Remus.

- Papá, mamá… - dijo Ginny después de tragar su pedazo de pastel.

- ¿Si, hijita?

- Creo que Tonks quiere decirles algo. - Todos los presentes, miraron a Ginny y luego a Tonks.

- ¿Si, Querida? – dijo acercándose Molly con una sonrisa.

- Eso dijo recién… – agregó Ginny, - ¿o al menos eso nos pareció a todos verdad? – los demás asintieron. Tonks tragó saliva, colorada hasta el pelo.

- Bien Tonks, soy toda oídos.

- En realidad, dijo que tenía algo que revelar, algo muy importante… - la miró a los ojos. – anda Tonks, no seas tímida. Hace un rato te morías por "vaciar el costal" – dijo sonriéndole.

- Yo… - Harry y Remus cerraron los ojos. Ginny había tirado de la cuerda mucho. Conociendo a Tonks, estaban seguros que la mujer soltaría la sopa, rápidamente – yo… quisiera decirles que… - miró a todos.

- Anda… - dijo Ginny apoyándola y tomándole la mano con dulzura – ¡dilo¡todos te apoyamos!!

- Yo quiero decirles que… he estado tomando la poción matalobos desde el quinto mes de embarazo – miró a Remus que abría la boca sin poder creer su repentino cambio – y el sanador me dijo que según los estudios que me hizo, hay muchas posibilidades de que el bebé no salga contaminado con la maldición… - Molly se acercó y la abrazó…

- Felicitaciones… - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa forzada. Tonks estaba abochornada. – no te mereces nada mejor, amiga… - Harry y Remus respiraron aliviados, y miraron impresionados a Ginny que comía pastel como si lo pasado hace instantes, nunca hubiera sucedido.

Después de desayunar, Harry la llevó a la sala.

- Estás completamente loca? – dijo sentándola a su lado, mientras la abrazaba - cuando le hablaste…

- ¡No me preguntes eso!! – dijo seria – ¡estoy indignada¡No voy a dejar que nadie interfiera en nuestra relación!! Te lo dije, por esto doy la vida – él la miró sorprendido – Tonks debe saber que con una Weasley nadie se mete… y menos cuando esa Weasley, defiende con uñas lo que le costó años tener – él la abrazo, esta vez con mas fuerzas – ¡venir a extorsionarme a mi! – resopló – ¡ja!, que vaya haciendo fila si cree que tendrá éxito. Eso y manipular a la gente es lo que mejor hago… - sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo has manipulado a alguien, tu? – preguntó, soltándola un momento para mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Vamos Harry! – dijo en un tono agudo – ¡parece mentira que no supieras que tengo que manipular a todos en mi familia!! – lo miró – acaso no te diste cuenta que soy la única hija mujer, la menor, después de una tanda de varones¿Cómo crees que obtenía lo que quería? Solo mi madre no cae en mi juego. - Harry recordó el episodio de la muñeca gigante, que asustara a los gemelos, y suspiró.

- Eres de temer… - le dio un beso en los labios – Espero que no uses esa arma nunca contra mi – Ginny, sintió sus orejas rojas.

- ¿Por qué¿si lo hiciera, te marcharías de mi lado? – dijo angustiada. El la miró seriamente, como nunca antes la mirara. Ginny sintió cada célula de su cuerpo temblar. Esa mirada, suponía que cuando ella le contara todo, la verdad, acerca de su ardid, él no la perdonaría nunca, y lo perdería.

- ¡Claro que no!! – dijo abrazándola mas fuerte.- Solo que si las usaras, me tendrías a tus pies… - Ginny estaba a punto de revelarle todo, cuando Tonks entró en la sala, y se sentó en una butaca, algo pálida. Ellos la miraron. Tenía puesto el abrigo.

- ¡Hola!! – dijo, tratando de obtener su atención.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Ginny con frialdad.

- ¿Tonks? – dijo Harry.

- Yo… - miró a Ginny – quería disculparme por lo estúpida que me he comportado. – Ginny se enderezó – Perdóname, nunca haría eso, sólo que…

- Lo hiciste – dijo Ginny con brusquedad. Harry la miró – sin pensar en las consecuencias, ibas a delatarnos y todo para qué, para ir a un parque de diversiones y bambolearte en un carrito a metros de altura… dime Tonks – dijo acercándose – ¿acaso te habría sabido a gloria, si ellos accedían a tu pedido¿Qué pensarías de tu triunfo, si luego de salirte con la tuya y subir a esa montaña, tu tuvieras un inconveniente en el embarazo, la montaña rusa se rompe y tu caes?

- Ginny – dijo Harry tomándole la mano. Ginny usaba la culpa tan bien, que hasta él tenia ganas de llorar – por favor, ella ya se disculpó…

- Lo siento, cometí una estupidez, pero yo…

- No hay excusas Tonks – dijo seria. – Casi arruinas lo que he querido toda mi vida, verme feliz al lado de Harry. Eso hubieras logrado si hablabas… que nosotros…

- ¡Perdón!! – dijo llorando – ¡no volveré a hacerlo!! – Remus llegaba y veía a su mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, a Ginny seria con una mirada fría y a Harry, que con una mirada de misericordia, miraba a su tía - no sucederá otra vez. Tienen que entender¡estoy embarazada!!

- Está bien… - dijo Ginny acercándose a Tonks y abrazándola – pero que no vuelva a pasar… - se abrazaron.

- Quería decirles que Remus accedió a llevarme al parque, pero no subiré a la montaña rusa.

- ¡Que bueno! – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa brillante, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Venimos a invitarlos. -dijo Tonks, secándose las lagrimas.

- Está bien – dijo Ginny – ¿qué te parece si invitamos a Hermione y Ron?

- ¡Estupendo!

- Ven, acompáñame y busquemos a Hermione – las dos se fueron abrazadas. Remus y Harry miraron como se desaparecían en el piso superior.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Remus sentándose.

- Acabo de sentirme peor que en el juicio por utilizar la magia siendo menor de edad, cuando tenía quince años. – Resopló, incrédulo - Te juro que si no llegas, me declaraba culpable, para salvar a Tonks… - Remus sonrió.

- ¿Que le pasaba a Nimph?

- Estaba pidiéndonos disculpas, - dijo Harry – pero Ginny parecía Umbridge. Es despiadada cuando le hacen algo. ¡diablos, hasta sentí lastima por Tonks!!

- Es bastante intimidante. - dijo Remus.

- Te juro que…

- ¿Le tienes miedo, a tu novia? – dijo Remus burlón.

- Tu también le temerías, lo que acaba de hacer… -sonrió – ¡Con razón se llevan bien con Tonks!!

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues, son iguales... tú viste lo que hizo en la cocina. Manipuló la situación de tal manera, que logró que Tonks, una manipuladora nata, se sintiera culpable. Desvió la tensión hacia ella, y la hizo sentir la peor mujer del mundo; la obligó a tomar una decisión en segundos y Tonks viéndose acorralada, no tuvo otra opción que cambiar de parecer. El cazador resultó cazado. ¿Te parece que Ginny no es de temer?

- Bueno… si lo pones en esa…

- Logra todo lo que quiere… - dijo sonriendo – te puedo asegurar que si Ginny hubiera sido auror, Voldemort se hubiera entregado mansito al Ministerio, antes que tener que lidiar con ella – rieron.

El resto de la semana lo pasaron en la madriguera… aun se reían de la habilidad de Harry para voltear las latas y ganarse un premio en el parque de diversiones. Es que había resultado humillante, que Ron obtuviera de premio, un enorme oso para su novia, y él demasiado confiado, no le atinara a otra cosa que a la cabeza del vendedor de palomitas de maíz, que estaba a unos metros del local. Ginny, que para eso tenía una habilidad especial (No en vano era una excelente cazadora) había volteado las latas en dos segundos, llevándose de premio una linda muñeca.

Las noches no eran tan apasionadas como Ginny quisiera, porque Harry cohibido, tenía remordimientos por no respetar la casa de sus futuros suegros. Eso si, los remordimientos se iban al diablo cuando la hija del dueño de casa, lo estrujaba a besos en el sofá de la sala. Pero Ginny no era de las que se daban por vencida fácilmente. Después de todo, si él no lo quería hacer "conciente", podía recurrir a su inconsciente… A fin de cuentas, se había vuelto una experta en el hechizo _"sonnus encatáre"_ que le enseñara Hermione el verano pasado.

Una de las tardes en que la pareja daba rienda suelta a su "entusiasmo", y viendo que las posibilidades de concretar, eran casi imposibles, decidieron que ya era tiempo de realizar una salida como novios, sin la compañía de Ron y de Hermione. Al principio Ron, se disgustó, pero luego entendió que su amigo, deseaba estar a solas con su hermana.

- ¿Que te gustaría hacer en la tarde? – dijo Harry con su boca pegada al cuello de Ginny, mientras la abrazaba, sentados en el sofá. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

- Eh… - suspiró – viendo que no podemos hacer nada, solos… - miró a su hermano. – podríamos ir al cine.

- ¡Buena idea! – dijo Ron, recibiendo una reprimenda por parte de Hermione…

- ¡Ron! – chilló – ¡me parece que te estás comportando como un idiota!

- ¿Por qué? – dijo enojado – ¿por querer ir al cine?

- ¡No! Porque te la pasas molestando a Harry y a Ginny. ¡Déjalos tranquilos¡Ellos quieren ir al cine, solos!!

- Pero Hermione, tu…

- Y yo, quiero compartir una tarde de a dos – lo apuntó con el dedo – ¡Tu y yo! – dijo – ¡no, de a cuatro!!

- Hermione, si Ron quiere venir… - dijo Harry poco convencido.

- ¿Ves? – dijo Ron mirando con agradecimiento a su amigo.

- Claro Hermione, deja que Ron venga… - agregó Ginny mirando a su hermano – después de todo, cuando ustedes quieren estar solos, nosotros siempre los molestamos¿Verdad? – Harry rió mentalmente, y Ron miró apenado a su hermana.

- Tienes razón Ginny, Harry, discúlpenme. Eh… yo no creo que Hermione y yo los acompañemos.

- Si, chicos – dijo Hermione, - creo que esta tarde me pondré a leer ese libro que me regaló, mi novio, para navidad – Ron sonrió – y tu me podrías ayudar.

- ¡Con todo gusto!!- dijo sobándose el estómago. Se levantaron y partieron hacia la cocina.

- Bien… - dijo Ginny – ¡voy por mi abrigo!!

De la película que fueron a ver, no supieron ni el nombre. Sólo recordaron haberse separado unos instantes, cuando escuchaban los gritos y la euforia de los protagonistas, en algún punto del film. Según la opinión de Harry, el lugar era demasiado acogedor para desperdiciarlo viendo una simple película, por lo que, a los treinta minutos de haber entrado, se habían olvidado por completo de mirar a la pantalla, cuando Harry había rozado con sus labios, suavemente, el cuello de Ginny, y ella… bueno, se ruborizo por completo al recordar cuando su mano se deslizó por la pierna de Harry, haciendo que este aguantara la respiración unos segundos. Eso fue el detonante, para que se olvidaran del mundo…

Los sorprendió la música del final y los títulos, unido a las luces del teatro. Rápidamente se pusieron los abrigos y demasiado acalorados, salieron al frío invernal de Londres. Pararon en un restaurante de comidas rápidas, y pidieron una hamburguesa. Ginny optó por la "cajita feliz" porque le pareció una buena idea llevarle de regalo a su padre, el juguetito que traía de sorpresa. Se miraron todo el tiempo que tardaron en comer. Harry tomó suavemente las manos de su novia y las besó… haciendo que Ginny suspirara…

- La he pasado bien, Harry – dijo ella con las mejillas coloradas y sorbiendo la gaseosa.

- Yo también, princesa… - dijo él aun con una mano de la chica cerca de la boca, provocándole cosquillas – ¿Te gustó la película? – se miraron, y sonrieron cómplices.

- ¡Eh… si! – dijo metiéndose un papa frita en la boca – si me acordara del nombre, te lo diría… - rieron – aunque la actividad extra me encantó…

- Sabes… - dijo mirándola – me alegro que hayamos venido solos…

- ¿Sabes? – dijo ella - ¡te hubiera querido matar cuando invitaste a Ron!!

- ¿qué querías que hiciera? – dijo mirándola con ojos de inocente.

- ¡Que por una vez en la vida, te separaras de mi hermano! – él la miro sin entender – ¡Merlín, Harry¡Parecen hermanos siameses¡Todo el tiempo, juntos¡Deberías entender que él y Hermione, necesitan tiempo para estar solos, y compartir, al igual que nosotros!!

- Pero…

- Pero nada. – sonrió – no me quejo, pero ¿no la pasas bien conmigo a solas?

- ¡Claro!! Sólo que… - sonrió - tienes razón. Debo entender que ya no somos los niños que viven en el dormitorio de Hogwarts y que compartimos todo.

- No te prohíbo nada, cielo. Me encanta que tengas en mi hermano un excelente amigo. - se acercó – sólo que a veces quiero tenerte única y exclusivamente para mi – se dieron un suave beso.

- Yo también creo que la paso bien contigo…

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo ella sonriéndole coqueta. El le besó la punta de la nariz.

- Eso sé- y sonrió.

- Harry… – dijo ella mirando hacia un costado y llevándose a la boca el sorbete, de una manera demasiado sensual, según Harry – aun no conozco tu… departamento. - dijo colorada- ¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?

- En Nothing Hill – dijo él con una sonrisa – eh… ¿te gustaría conocerlo? – dijo acercándose y tomándole el mentón.

- ¿Llegaremos tarde a casa? – dijo ella sonriente y dándole un beso…

- bueno, si a ti no te molesta llegar muy tarde…

- Bien… - dijo levantándose súbitamente y sorprendiendo a Harry – no perdamos tiempo entonces.

No tardaron ni diez segundos en buscar un lugar discreto y desaparecer. Ginny se sorprendió al aparecer en un acogedor corredor que tenía al menos cuatro puertas. El piso era de madera, color roble y las paredes decoradas con un papel tapiz en colores ocre y bordó… era demasiado lujoso, lo que le hizo pensar, que el lugar donde se encontraba el edificio era una zona exclusiva de Londres. Harry demasiado nervioso, trataba de sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta. Cuando logró hacerlo la invitó a pasar dejando a Ginny con la boca abierta. La sala tenía las paredes de color azul, con cortinas en color marfil, y los muebles, antiguos de color roble; una alfombra cerca de la chimenea y perpendicular a esta un juego de sillones, de los cuales se destacaba un inmenso sofá. En el techo una majestuosa lámpara dorada, con tulipas de cristal. Ginny resopló. Ese departamento era de ensueño.

- Eh... – dijo Harry cerrando la puerta y tirando las llaves en una mesita al costado de la puerta - ¿es lindo, no?

- Harry – dijo ella – ¡es increíble!

- parece que Sirius siempre quería lo mejor – dijo quitándose el abrigo y mirándola – no he quitado nada de lo que tenía…

- Es bien bonito – dijo ella mirándolo. El sonrió, acercándose y ayudándola a sacarse la capa. Dos segundos tardó en tirarla al sofá.

- ¡Diablos! – dijo demasiado excitado – te he extrañado tanto estos días… - y la besó, demasiado apresurado en tratar de desvestirla. Ginny, que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que su novio, se esmeraba por quitarle de una vez la remera y el suéter, aunque ya había hecho la primera parte del trabajo cuando estaban en el cine. No le costó demasiado trabajo dejarlo con el torso desnudo. El, batalló con su blusa que tenía tantos botones que podría haber estado siglos tratando de abrirla, y para peor eran demasiado pequeños. Ginny sonrió cuando después del quinto botón comenzó a resoplar fastidiado y dándole un beso, lo ayudó con la tarea.

- Impaciente – dijo riendo suavemente, mientras él arremetía con sus labios en el hueco que naturalmente se le formaba en la garganta, y con sus manos cálidas, acariciaba sus pechos.

- Por ti siempre – alcanzó a balbucear cuando se tiró suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Ginny.

- Harry. La hebilla de tu cinturón, me produce escalofríos… - dijo risueña, provocando que se levantara apenas, para averiguar de qué diablos hablaba. Frunció las cejas, entonces ella, acariciando suavemente la zona abdominal, bajó sus manos lentamente, hasta el cinturón, desabrochándolo de un jalón, haciendo que Harry gruñera excitado. Las manos masculinas, no tenían paz, tratando de acariciar todas, y cada una de las partes del cuerpo que mas le encantaban de su novia. Ginny, arañaba suave y sensualmente con las uñas la espalda de su novio.

- Diablos... no se cómo diablos voy a hacer para estar sin ti tanto tiempo. Dijo mirándola a los ojos y dándole un beso, que fue profundizando, lentamente, a medida que su lengua se encontraba con la de ella, en una danza demasiado lenta, pero a la vez ardiente. Cuando Harry peleaba por quitarle el pantalón, se escuchó un ruido lejano, que venía de las habitaciones. Ginny que a esas alturas no coordinaba bien a causa de las caricias, se tensó un poco.

- Harry… ¿tienes algún elfo?

- No… - dijo dándole pequeños besos en sus pechos, mientras ella acariciaba su cabellera.

- Pero escuché un ruido… - dijo apenas pudiendo contener el aire en los pulmones. Esos besos que Harry le prodigaba en esa zona, tan sensible para ella, eran mortalmente excitantes...

- Debe ser Hedwig que viene de cacería… - dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, y tratando de calmarla… - no te preocupes, ella no dirá nada – dijo sonriendo, a lo que ella rió divertida – me encanta tu boca – la besó con fiereza – te lo he dicho alguna vez?

- Cállate y continúa… - dijo ella tomándolo del mentón y dándole un beso. De pronto, Hedwig volvió a hacer ruido, un ruido más fuerte. Dejaron de besarse y se miraron alarmados.

- ¿Harry? – dijo una voz de mujer. Ginny abrió los ojos. él, los cerró – ¿Harry, eres tu bebé? – insistió la mujer. Harry no quería abrirlos, no quería mirarla, no aun. De pronto sintió unas suaves manos, que se posaban alrededor de su cuello y que apretaban, mucho, demasiado… tanto que comenzó a sentir que el aire no entraba a su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos alarmados… ¡ella lo estaba estrangulando!! Miró a Ginny que roja de furia, balbuceaba algo, pero la falta de oxigeno, le impedía saber qué.

- G…GI…- trató de hablar – Ginn… Ginny… por favor…. – ella lo soltó con rabia.

- Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa Potter, porque te aseguro…

- Harry… cariño, eres tu¿O eres tu Ronnie, chiquito?

- ¿Con los dos? – dijo en un tono agudo. Se levantó del sofá, tirándolo al suelo, y buscando su sostén que estaba en la alfombra. Se lo puso rápidamente y no alcanzó a ponerse la blusa cuando una estupenda mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años, salía del pasillo con la bata de¿Harry? La desconocida era alta, rubia y tenía unos hermosos ojos color avellana y a pesar de la edad se conservaba demasiado bien. A ojos de Ginny era asquerosamente hermosa. Se notaba que tenía una sensualidad exagerada, y su bamboleo al caminar, le decía que era una mujer de experiencia. ¡Y se refería a Harry como bebé!! Miró a Harry, esperando una explicación, que no creería.

- Linda, yo puedo explicarlo… - dijo blanco como la leche, al ver la cara de asesina serial que portaba su novia.

- Oh… - dijo la mujer parándose en medio de la sala, al ver a los jóvenes – disculpen... creo que interrumpí algo¿me equivoco?

- ¿Qué significa esto, Harry¿Quién es esta vieja? – dijo Ginny con los puños apretados, y la blusa mal prendida.

- ¿Vieja? – dijo ella con pánico. Rápidamente fue hacia un gran espejo – Oh, mon dieu¡Mi carrera de modelo!!!

- Ginny por favor, déjame que te explique, chiquita…

- Estoy esperando a ver como dibujas esta situación para poder zafar, Potter…

- Ginny, no malinterpretes todo, te juro que yo no tengo nada…

- Harry… - dijo la mujer - ella es…

- Si – dijo buscando la remera – ella es Ginny, mi novia, de la que te hablé.

- Ah... – dijo mas furiosa – ¿acaso acostumbras hablar de mi, con las otras? – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡que tonta soy!!

- La verdad que si lo eres, Ginny – dijo él – déjame explicarte! no es lo que piensas, y si, acostumbro a hablar de ti, con todo el mundo, porque, qué casualidad, eres mi novia, y otra casualidad ¡Te amo!! – la miró – ¿por que piensas que no hablo con nadie de ti?

- No trates de enredarme con tus preguntas estúpidas, y dime que hace esta mujer, en tu casa, semidesnuda, recién bañada, - iba acercándose peligrosamente - con tu bata colores Gryffindor que te regalamos Hermione y yo para tu cumpleaños, y diciéndote "bebé!!"

- Por si no te das cuenta, yo, estoy desde hace unos días en tu casa, así que tampoco sé qué hace aquí!!

- ¿Acaso no sabes cuando alguien se mete en tu casa¿O no me digas que tampoco sabes cómo entró… bebé? – dijo con sarcasmo. La mujer se sentó, en un cómodo sillón, y los miraba, sonriente.

- ¡Por supuesto que sé quien es!! – dijo molesto.

- ¡Ah!! – dijo ella – ¡y entonces por que no me la presentas, así queda todo en familia!! – dijo y le tiro un almohadón.

- ¡Pues te la presentare cuando dejes de gritarme y te calmes!!

- No me des órdenes, ni me grites…

- Está bien – dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura, y cerrando los ojos para calmarse. – Esto, debe tener una explicación. por favor Ginny sé razonable.

- Me pides que sea razonable… ¡vengo aquí para estar contigo, y una mujer sale desnuda de tu cuarto! Si, – dijo sentándose molesta – claro que tengo que ser razonable. de seguro esto será siempre, me meterás los cuernos con la que se te antoje, y yo sólo tengo que ser comprensible… ¡qué lindo!! – dijo y se secó las lagrimas.

- ¡Yo no te monto los cuernos con nadie!! – Chilló –

- Vamos¿la próxima será tu exnovia, Cho Chang?

- ¿Cho? – dijo a punto de estallar – No trates de hacerme sentir una basura, Ginny ¿acaso no te vi refregarme a Ernie, todo el tiempo, durante el año pasado? Sé sincera, por qué no me cuentas cuál era tu…. – se calló, de repente - eres injusta conmigo…

- Injus…

- ¡Por favor!! – dijo la mujer – ¡están perdiendo el tiempo en niñerías! Déjame explicarte linda, tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti si – Ginny la miró seria – Sé que tu eres la locura de Harry, y si le digo bebé, es porque así le decía cuando era un bebé!! Lo conozco desde que nacó. Era amiga de sus padres, y sus amigos…

- No entiendo nada!

- Mira… mi nombre es Miranda Swanson, y soy modelo publicitaria. Conozco a Harry, desde bebé, porque conocí a su padrino… y Salí con él un par de veces…

- ¿Un par? – dijo sonriendo Harry.

- alrededor de un año. En esa época había nacido Harry. Yo era mas joven que Sirius, pero bueno… ya tenía estos atributos – Ginny resopló – Lo nuestro no prosperó, porque como mi carrera estaba en ascenso, yo iba de un lugar del mundo a otro, con desfiles y todas esas cosas. Y Seamos honestos, Sirius no era del tipo "hombre de hogar" – sonrió con nostalgia. – terminamos el dí en que Harry cumplió un año. Luego por las razones que todos conocemos deje de verlos, pero lo encontré e iniciamos una amistad, con él y con Ronald.

- Eso no me lleva al punto de qué diablos hace aquí… - espetó refunfuñando.

- Bien… te dije que conocí a Sirius, pero no te dije dónde lo conocí – ella la miró - vivía y sigo viviendo en el departamento al final del pasillo. La diferencia es que ahora lo hago acompañada de mi esposo y mi pequeño, Gerard… de dos años – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida – Harry y yo nos volvimos a encontrar cuando vino a vivir con el pequeño Ronald – rió – Ellos, algunas veces cuidaban a Gerard, cuando mi esposo y yo teníamos alguna fiesta. Así nos hicimos amigos y bueno, hace tres meses, mi familia y yo, tuvimos que viajar a Francia por negocios, y regresé hace unas horas. Como verás, no tengo agua, ni ningún otro servicio hasta que reconecten todo mañana, y mi familia vendrá pasado mañana. como Sirius dejaba siempre una llave escondida en una madera suelta del pasillo, y yo necesitaba un baño urgente, me arriesgue y, voilá… - los miró – lo siento Harry, si hubiera sabido que te ocasionaba esto...

- No tienes que decir nada Miranda – dijo Harry – Eh… no sabía de la existencia de esa llave – dijo sonriente, evitando mirar a su novia, que repentinamente había adquirido un fuerte color carmín en el rostro y perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Bien… - rió – esto no lo supiste por mi. algunas veces… tu tío, junto a dos jóvenes, que por cierto, uno de ellos extrañamente era muy parecido a ti, – dijo con ternura- venían demasiado alegres, de una que otra fiesta. El hecho es que Sirius, en ese estado, siempre perdía la llave, entonces, decidió dejar un salvoconducto para cuando esas cosas pasaban…

- ¡Vaya!! – dijo Harry riendo – lindas joyitas resultaron… - miró a Ginny que aun colorada, miraba detenidamente la trama de la alfombra.

- Eh… - dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie - yo… mejor me voy. Me imagino que tienen muchas cosas que hablar…

- Si – dijo serio.

- La bata…

- Después me la regresas. – dijo tranquilo.

- Adiós Ginny… fue un gusto conocerte, y de verdad lamento la confusión… ¡y no soy tan vieja!! – dijo sonriendo. Ginny estaba tan abochornada, que sólo atino a levantar la mano y hacer una mueca, que pareció ser una sonrisa. Harry acompañó a la mujer y le abrió la puerta. – Chau Harry… - dijo – procura no ser tan duro con ella.

- Pero…

- Yo en su lugar habría pensado lo mismo - dijo sonriendo – Tienes que entender que no es fácil ser la novia de alguien tan especial. - dijo tomándole la cara – ya se acostumbrará… dale tiempo – la mujer se fue y Harry cerró la puerta. Esperó unos segundos antes de darse vuelta y encaminarse hacia el sofá, donde Ginny parecía clavada en el suelo.

- Bien…

- Harry…

- No – dijo serio – espero que te hayas dado cuenta que…

- ¿Que? – dijo ella – ¿que mi reacción fue ridícula y sin fundamento?

- Claro que si… - respondió – o puedes…

- ¡No!! – dijo furiosa – no tienes que decirme nada, ya se que fui una ridícula, histérica y celosa, pero tu tienes que entender que...

- Lo sé… hasta yo quedé helado, pero eso no significa…

- ¿Intentas decirme que la situación no ameritaba mi reacción?

- Si, fue tonta e infantil… - dijo quitándose la remera.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo ella, sacándose las botas y desabrochando la blusa - ¿que pensarías si estando en mi casa a solas, baja Dean o Ernie, con mi toalla preferida alrededor de la cintura, con todo el torso mojado, diciéndome "Ginny fresita"? – Harry se puso rojo

- ¿Así te llamaba Ernie?

- No, Dean.

- Voy a…

- Que pensarías…

- No pensaría, porque te juro que no le daría tiempo a dar un paso, lo mato en…

- ¿Te das cuenta? – dijo ella – no tienes derecho a abochornarme más de lo que estoy.

- Te pasaste… le dijiste vieja – ella lo abrazó.

- ¿Me perdonas? – dijo ella rozando su nariz con la de él.

- No hay nada que perdonar.. – dijo dándole un beso en el mentón - sólo que Miranda, se ha convertido en una buena amiga. – la miró – ella me ha contado muchas cosas de mis padres y Sirius. Gracias a Miranda, voy construyendo un poco mi pasado, linda… no debes enojarte.

- Me perdonas por ser exageradamente celosa...

- No tienes por que serlo – dijo mirándola a los ojos – sabes que he nacido para ti…- te he dado sobradas muestras de cuanto te amo, de que eres la unica para mi.

- ¿En verdad? – él asintió. El calor y las ganas de tenerla nuevamente afloraron.

- Me muero por ti – dijo dándole un suave beso en el cuello – moriría por ti…

- ¿No te arrepientes de haberme conocido? – él la miró arqueando una ceja- Es decir… no te arrepientes de estar conmigo? A pesar de que sea una gritona, histérica y celosa, si mañana te tocara morir...

- Que cosas se te ocurren… – dijo.

- No, déjame saberlo.

- Y tú… si alguna vez estuvieras a punto de morir… ¿te arrepentirías de haberme conocido? – ella lo miro con dulzura y le dio un suave besito en la boca.

- Preferiría morir mañana… a vivir cien años sin conocerte – dijo bastante segura – te he amado, en esta vida y en la anterior… si la hubiera tenido. Tu eres mi karma y yo el tuyo. Te amaré de la misma forma en la próxima aventura, porque sé que estarás ahí para mi, o yo te estaré esperando...

- Te amo, nunca lo olvides… me arrancaría el corazón del pecho si alguna vez te engañara ¿sabes por qué? Porque estaría engañándome a mi mismo. Tu formas parte de mi. ¿Escuchaste alguna vez esa historia de que uno nace con media alma, esperando encontrar su otra mitad?

- No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando ¿verdad? – dijo riendo

- Bueno, tienes razón, pero esa historia existe. Escuché que Hermione le decía algo así a Ron, pero como siempre las historias me aburren y creo que no presté demasiada atención… Es eso o los besos ruidosos que tu hermano le daba, me desviaban la atención hacia el baño. Daban ganas de vomitar – rieron - ¿la sabes tu?

- Nop – dijo riendo – pero sé que intentas decir… - lo besó – somos como el yin y el yang - sonrió – opuestos que se atraen… ¡y mucho!! – él sonrió - El equilibrio, lo que tu eres yo lo complemento y viceversa. Somos dos almas solitarias que en algún lugar del camino, se juntaron y se hicieron una, indivisible…

- Esa explicación me gustó mas… - la besó intensamente. Ella apretó su cuerpo al suyo, dejando que sus manos, hicieran lo que mas le gustaba, acariciar la endiablada melena negro azabache. – diablos… ¡me encanta como me besas! - dijo perdido en sus ojos castaños.

- ¿Cómo te beso? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Bueno… - carraspeó, luego comenzó a acariciar suavemente, la larga cabellera, que caía como cascada por la espalda de Ginny. – "Besas_ como si fueras a comerme…_ - ella sonrió - … _besas besos de mar, a dentelladas. Las manos en mis sienes y abismadas nuestras miradas_ - ella asintió, y comenzó suavemente a acariciar con la yema de los dedos, las sienes, mientras se acercaba y en puntas de pie, y le daba un suave beso en la cicatriz. El suspiró alagado _- … Yo sin lucha, inerme, me declaro vencido sin vencerme, es ver en ti mis manos maniatadas._ – recitaba mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo - _… Besas besos de Dios. A bocanadas, bebes mi vida, sorbes sin dolerme, tiras de mi raíz, subes mi muerte a flor de labio. Y luego, mimadora, la brisas, la rozas con tu beso…_ - ella sonrió, muriéndose por fundirse en un beso con Harry, pero él no la dejaba. Gruñó un poco expresando su descontento, lo que hizo a Harry sonreír divertido – _Oh dios, Oh Dios, si para verte, bastará un beso, un beso que se llora después¡ Oh, por qué! Eso no basta_." – y sin mediar mas palabras, dejó que ella tomara las riendas. A fin de cuentas, ella le había enseñado cómo se besaba de verdad, con amor. Harry, se sentía feliz cada vez que esos labios cálidos, se unían a los suyos. Cuando ella estuvo segura que necesitaban algo mas que un beso, se separó, y aún sintiendo la calidez de su torso desnudo, pegado al suyo, lo miró, y Harry pudo ver en esos ojos castaños, felicidad y amor… todo para él.

- Señor Potter, le comunico que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y usted, prometió llevarme a casa temprano…

- En ese caso señorita Weasley – dijo levantándola en su brazos - no se hable más. Lo que prometo… – la miró, con picardía – siempre lo cumplo.- Pero no la llevó a su casa, si no hasta bien tarde en la noche.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

La enorme locomotora, estaba, a punto de partir. El andén 9 y ¾, estaba lleno de niños y adolescentes, con túnicas negras, y bufandas de diferentes colores, identificando a cada una de las casas a las cuales pertenecían. Todos estaban contentos de regresar a la escuela. Todos menos una pelirroja que aun no quería separarse de su novio, quien trataba por todos los medios de que ella subiera al tren. Los últimos dos días de vacaciones, Ginny les había comunicado a toda la familia, su decisión de dejar la escuela, y acompañar a su novio, en su misión a España. Por supuesto, los gritos de la señora Weasley, se escucharon, palabras de Ron, hasta Panamá. Esto a Ginny no le importaba, después de todo, su madre recapacitaría y terminaría aceptando su decisión. Pero, ella nunca pudo adivinar que Harry, se aliaría con sus padres a la negativa, así que de nada valieron sus enormes dotes de manipuladora. Harry ya las conocía perfectamente, y no iba a caer en ninguna de sus artimañas. No teniendo otra opción, tuvo que armar su baúl, para volver al colegio.

Sus padres se habían despedido de ella, en la madriguera, porque tenían cosas que hacer, por lo que la tarea de llevarla a la estación, les fue encargada a Ron, Hermione y Harry.

- ¿Podrías soltar a Harry un segundo? – dijo su hermano ofuscado.

- Para ti es fácil – dijo ella con una voz nasal, porque no había parado de llorar desde que se apareció en la estación – porque tu te iras con él, y yo me quedaré sola en esa escuela… ¡te odio Ronald Weasley!

- Si, ódiame, pero suéltalo – le contestó su hermano.

- No quiero irme… - dijo y emitió un sollozo.

- Ginny… - dijo Harry – princesa, habíamos quedado en algo¿recuerdas? – ella cerró los ojos y negó – Vamos, no es un adiós… es un hasta pronto.

- Pero yo… - él la interrumpió.

- No hay peros… - le secó las lágrimas - ¿te acompaño al vagón? – ella asintió – bien – tomó el baúl – será mejor que te despidas de tu odiado hermano, y de Hermione. – sonrieron.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo abrazándola – ¡cuida al idiota de mi hermano¡Sé que tu sabes español, pero este es tan tarado, que es capaz de meter la pata en cualquier idioma! – rieron.

- Ginny – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos - descuida, buena suerte y cuídate.

- ¿No permitas que se haga el héroe, si? – su amiga asintió. Miró a su hermano y le tendió la mano, seria – Ronald… - él le tomó la mano y la levantó en el aire. Esa chilló un segundo, pero luego lo abrazó con fuerzas.

- ¡Adiós enana! – dijo riendo – será mejor que ganes la copa de Quidditch, porque te juro que recibirás un vociferador, el mas cruel y bochornoso que puedas imaginar… - la soltó dándole un sonoro beso.

- ¡Ron! – volvió a abrazarlo y le susurró al oído – prométeme que vas a cuidarlo…

- Está bien.

- Que si mira, de manera no santa a una española por ahí…

- Descuida, le romperé la cara si se atreve a eso.

- Bien, pero además, cuídalo del desgraciado de Snape¿Si?

- Palabra de Weasley… - dijo, y cruzaron los meñiques. – disfruta este ultimo año enana…

- Adiós – dijo subiendo al vagón, delante de Harry. Pasó de largo, el compartimiento de los prefectos y premios anuales, y entró en uno donde estaba Luna, su amiga, sentada y como siempre con una revista en la mano. Harry la saludó sonriente.

- ¡Ey, hola Luna!

- ¡Hola Harry! – dijo ella apenas separando los ojos de la revista - ¿pasaron bien las navidades?

- Si – dijo él acomodando el baúl en el portaequipaje. Ginny estaba parada en la puerta del compartimiento, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Ginny me contó que te fuiste a los montes Urales.

- Aha… - dijo ella bostezando – un completo aburrimiento. Neville y mi padre se la pasaron buscando una dichosa planta, y yo me moría de frío en el campamento. Juro que no volveré a acompañar a Neville en una de esas estúpidas expediciones. – miró a su amiga, y se levantó del asiento – bien, creo que ustedes deben despedirse, así que daré una vuelta por allí – sonrió – ¡adiós Harry!!

- Adiós – respondió. Luna cerró la puerta. Fue cuando Harry se fijó en la cara de su novia, quien se esforzaba por no llorar – Ginny… - dijo algo triste – no quiero llevarme esa imagen tuya.

- Entonces llévame¡y te juro que no volveré a llorar! – se abalanzó, hacia Harry y lo abrazó – no quiero que te vayas… y quiero ir contigo… - él correspondió a su abrazo y le besó el perfumado cabello.

- Te amo – dijo – Llegamos a un acuerdo¿lo recuerdas? – ella gruñó - entonces, no me hagas estos planteamientos ahora, linda – la miró a los ojos y le quitó el cabello de la cara – tu sabes que te llevaría al fin del mundo conmigo, pero ahora necesito hacer esto solo. Esto es lo último, princesa… lo ultimo y estaré libre de mi pasado, para poder vivir un presente tranquilo – le besó la frente - tranquilo y feliz contigo.

- ¿Voy a extrañarte, no lo entiendes?

- ¿Crees que yo no?

- ¡Voy a escribirte todos los días!

- Yo no puedo prometerte eso, Ginny – dijo serio - no me voy a la vuelta de la esquina, y no puedo enviar a Hedwig a cada rato… Si, te mandara una carta todos los días, la mataría de cansancio.

- Lo sé… - dijo, y buscando en su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña libretita. Tomó su varita y le apuntó – ¡_Engorgio!_ – y la libretita se transformó en un cuaderno, de tapas duras y una gran cantidad de hojas – Es un diario. – él la miro, sonriendo - sé que no podrás escribirme a diario, como antes, pero quisiera que al menos te tomaras unos minutos en la noche, antes de dormir, y escribieras aquí, todo lo que hagas y cada vez que pienses en mi – lo miró y sonrió – ¿prometes que escribirás, algo para mi?

- Tendría que llevarme todos los diarios del mundo para escribir, cada vez que pienso en ti – la besó, desesperado. El sonido del silbato, de la locomotora, anunciaba la inminente partida. Se separaron lentamente – te juro que haré lo imposible por estar aquí lo mas pronto posible.

- No – dijo serena – quiero que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, y te tomes el tiempo que necesites, y que no hagas estupideces por el solo hecho de llegar más rápido. Trae a ese infeliz, y cuídate por favor.

- Te prometo que no haré una locura…

- No caigas en su trampa… él tratará de hacerte enfurecer con sus palabras –

- "_Adiós, adiós! Voy a bajar"_ - le decía sonriendo mientras salía del compartimiento y saltaba del tren. Ella abrió rápidamente la ventanilla y esperó a que se acercara desde el andén.

- "_¡Amigo, señor, dueño mío!_ – él se acercó y le tomó la mano – ¿_así me dejas? Necesito nuevas tuyas a cada instante del día, pues que muchos días hay en un minuto. ¡Oh! Por esta cuenta, muchos años pesarán sobre mi cuando vuelva a ver a mi Romeo_ – sonrieron. El le dio un beso en la mano.-

_- Adiós… en cuantas ocasiones pueda, amada mía, te enviaré mis recuerdos._

_- ¡Oh¿Crees tu que aun nos volveremos a ver?_

_- No lo dudo, y todos estos dolores harán el dulce entretenimiento_ _de nuestros venideros días."_

- Merlín! Harry, prométeme que volverás…

- Lo prometo – dijo él sonriente – tu eres la razón por la cual volver. Disfruta de la escuela. Te juro que esta será la última vez que nos separamos…

- Te tomo la palabra… y te juro que si no cumples, te seguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno para que cumplas, tu juramento!

- Te amo! – ella sonrió - dentro del baúl hay dos cartas y una sorpresa… ¡cuídala!

- ¿Que?

- Mira en el baúl… - fue lo último que escuchó. El tren cobró velocidad, y Harry se convirtió en un oscuro punto a la distancia. Ginny cerró la ventanilla. Aun triste, tocó la enorme esmeralda que pendía de su cuello. El corazón estaba tibio. Suspiró aliviada. Al menos por ahora estaría bien. Recordando sus últimas palabras, sacó el baúl del portaequipaje y lo abrió. Dentro había dos sobres, que tenían unos números, y un paquete largo, al costado. Tomó el sobre con el numero 1 y lo abrió.

"_**Princesa: Se que prometí, no gastar un galeón mas en regalos, y he cumplido. Pero recordé que tú, sabiamente, rompiste tu escoba en el malogrado cuerpo del hurón saltarín. Sabiendo que la mas hermosa capitana de Quidditch de Gryffindor de todos los tiempos, no podía usar una de las desastrosas escobas del colegio, he decidido, con un gran dolor en el alma, dejar a tu cuidado mi único objeto de gran valor. No te pongas celosa de ella… y entiéndelo bien¡es solo un préstamo¡La quiero de vuelta en las mismas condiciones! **_

_**Te amo, **_

_**Harry**_

_**P/D: ahora puedes abrir el paquete.**_

Ginny, sacó con manos temblorosas, el alargado paquete. Sabía de qué se trataba. Ella lo había visto, pasarse horas, limpiándola, sacándole lustre, y ponderándola como el único recuerdo de su padrino. Sintió ganas de llorar. En sus manos, tenía la espectacular _Saeta de fuego_ de su novio. La acarició. La escoba, vibró al contacto, como reconociéndola. _"maldición, me presto su escoba! Te juro que voy a cuidarla con mi vida!"_ La depositó, cual si fuera una reliquia religiosa, dentro del baúl, donde descubrió también, el set para el mantenimiento de escobas, de Harry. Sonrió. Era un gesto mas que romántico que le confiara su más preciado tesoro. Tomó la segunda carta. El sobre tenía el numero dos, y unas breves palabras _**"Para que no olvides cuanto te amo".**_ Sacó un pergamino, y lo llevó a su nariz, porque al abrirlo, reconoció el perfume de Harry. _"Dormiré abrazada a este papel todo el semestre…"_ Sonrió, y comenzó a leer…

**"**_**Tantos días, ay tantos días**_**  
**_**viéndote tan firme y tan cerca,**_**  
**_**¿como lo pago, con que pago?**_**  
**_**La primavera sanguinaria**_**  
**_**de los bosques se despertó,**_**  
**_**salen los zorros de sus cuevas,**_**  
**_**las serpientes beben rocío,**_**  
**_**y yo voy contigo en las hojas,**_**  
**_**entre los pinos y el silencio,**_**  
**_**y me pregunto si esta dicha**_**  
**_**debo pagarla como y cuando.**_**  
**_**De todas las cosas que he visto**_**  
**_**a ti quiero seguir viendo,**_**  
**_**de todo lo que he tocado,**_**  
**_**solo tu piel quiero ir tocando:**_**  
**_**amo tu risa de naranja,**_**  
**_**me gustas cuando estás dormida.**_**  
**_**Que voy a hacerle, amor, amada,**_**  
**_**no sé como quieren los otros,**_**  
**_**no sé como se amaron antes,**_**  
**_**yo vivo viéndote y amándote,**_**  
**_**naturalmente enamorado.**_**  
**_**Me gustas cada tarde más.**_**  
¿**_**Dónde estará? Voy preguntando**_**  
**_**si tus ojos desaparecen.**_**  
**_**¡Cuánto tarda! Pienso y me ofendo.**_**  
**_**Me siento pobre, tonto y triste,**_**  
**_**y llegas y eres una ráfaga**_**  
**_**que vuela desde los duraznos.**_**  
**_**Por eso te amo y no por eso,**_**  
**_**por tantas cosas y tan pocas,**_**  
**_**y así debe ser el amor**_**  
**_**entrecerrado y general,**_**  
**_**particular y pavoroso,**_**  
**_**embanderado y enlutado,**_**  
**_**florido como las estrellas**_**  
**_**y sin medida como un beso."**_

Ginny suspiró y se llevó el pergamino al pecho. Sonrió feliz, porque, pasara lo que pasara, estaba completamente segura, que Harry, nunca dejaría una promesa sin cumplir…

**Nota de la autora:** Bien… amigos, eso es todo por hoy. En orden de aparición: El poema que le dice Harry a Ginny referido a los besos es de Blas de Otero. Lo descubrí en un fic que leí en la página mejicana Azkaban. La despedida, es el acto V de la tercera parte de Romeo y Julieta, de William Shakespeare, y el poema final, es de Pablo Neruda.

Se que algunos les parecerá insulso y falto de contenido, pero bueno, a mi me gustó. El que Harry le preste la escoba a Ginny, me pareció un acto de amor. Recordé que en cierta manera, los hombres son algo reticentes a prestarnos lo que los representan como machos, es decir, sus autos. Si no lo creen, traten de pedirles prestado el auto a sus novios…. Verán qué les contestan.

Pueden dejarme un review, si lo desean.

El próximo capitulo, se conocerá que harán en España, aunque no dejare de comentar algo de Inglaterra… No lo esperen pronto porque como les dije arriba, la crisis energética, me hace imposible sentarme horas en el ordenador a escribir. Y mi crisis personal, me hace estar sin ánimos para nada. A los que quedan de mis anteriores lectores, gracias por seguir aguantando.

Los quiere,

Silvia


	39. Conociendo a Zafiro

**Aleluya! Aleluya! Lo terminé! Si!! Esto no significa que la historia termine, eh? Solo termine este capitulo que es una especie de visagra, y que tanto me costo escribir. Mas por el tiempo, del que no dispongo, que por el contenido en si!!**

**Hola!! Quiero pedirles perdón, por haberme tardado tanto! Y quiero pedirles perdón de antemano, si el capitulo que les dejo, les parece falto de contenido e insulso. Necesitaba hacer un break, de tanto romanticismo y palabras empalagosas… **

**A todos aquellos que se anotaron para no perderse el día del milagro (o sea cuando yo actualice la historia), le digo gracias por el voto de confianza, y espero no defraudarlos (Parezco político)**

**Ahora si, les dejo la historia… espero que les guste. Al menos, se deja leer!! y no me maten... !Es lo que hay!!**

**Capitulo dedicado a ****Paloma****, quien me mandó algunos tips, y a quien tengo abandonada… Ya tendré tiempo de comunicarme contigo. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo ni para mi!!**

**Capitulo 39**

**Conociendo a Zafiro**

Subir al avion no fue fácil, menos cuando tienes de compañero a un mago que nunca en su vida había volado en un aparato muggle de esa envergadura. Si Harry debía ser honesto, volar no era algo nuevo para él ni para Ron, se convenció mientras embarcaban. Ellos ya habían experimentado algo parecido, cuando estando en el segundo año de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y viéndose imposibilitados por cuestiones externas, a pasar por la plataforma 9 y ¾, tuvieron que utilizar el viejo Ford Anglia, propiedad de Arthur Weasley para llegar, con las consecuencias que todos conocemos. Pero para su amigo, que ahora tenía su rostro teñido de un color verde pálido, el problema era que él no comandaba la aeronave.

Hermione, que gracias a Merlín tenía vasta experiencia en utilizar ese medio de transporte, le tomaba la mano para tranquilizarlo, pero media hora después, cansada de las preguntas de su novio, consideró seriamente mandarle un hechizo para que cerrara la boca, y otro para dormirlo y que la dejara en paz. Harry por su parte, no tenía miedo; en realidad se encontraba expectante y alerta. El como Ron, no había subido nunca a un avion, pero no se lo tomaba tan mal como su amigo.

Después de subir y esperar que la aeromoza les diera las indicaciones, Ron comenzó a tocar los botones que había sobre su cabeza, prendiendo y apagando la luz…

- ¡Ronald!! – chilló bajito Hermione – ¡quieres dejar de molestar con esa luz¡Deja de tocar eso, vas a romperlo!!! – y le dio un golpe seco en la mano.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo él, sobándose la mano – ¡no hagas eso! Tu no entiendes…

- ¿Qué no entiendo?

- Necesito saber… - dijo en un tono desesperado.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo ella cansada.

- Necesito saber si desde aquí podré manejar esta cosa, por las dudas sucede algo… - la miró con temor y Hermione sonrió comprensiva, una vez mas.

- No pasará nada… - dijo estirando su mano y acariciando su brazo para tranquilizarlo - el avión es uno de los medios de transporte mas seguros en el mundo…

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, al menos no se caen tan seguido… - dijo sonriendo. Frase que no ayudó a tranquilizar a Ron, por lo que ella decidió seguir – mira, muere mas gente en accidentes de autos… eso está estadísticamente comprobado… - él sonrió, si la estadística, sea lo que significara esa palabra, y Hermione lo decían, él debía confiar.

- Lo malo es que cuando cae un avión, casi no hay sobrevivientes… dijo Harry acomodándose los anteojos. Luego, se escuchó un "auch". Hermione le había dado un codazo en las costillas.

- Ronald – dijo solemne – te digo que no pasará nada… estamos seguros en el avion.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad – dijo ella sonriente-

- ¿Puedes jurarlo? – preguntó Ron.

- Eh….

- ¡Hermione!! – dijo aterrado – no debimos hacerle caso a mi padre… él y su maldita ambición… te aseguro que no volveré a seguir sus consejos… si por mi padre fuera, ya estaría casado y con diez hijos… pero no!! que voy a seguir los consejos de mi padre… si míralo como…

- ¡Ronald¡No hables mal de tu padre! – lo retó Hermione – y no tiene nada de malo casarse joven y tener hijos… - lo miró enojada - ¡no veo que tu padre sea infeliz!! – Cuando Ron iba a replicar, Harry movió los brazos frenéticamente.

- ¡Pueden callarse los dos!! – dijo arrepintiéndose mentalmente por estar sentado entre los tortolitos – ¡estoy pensando seriamente aparecer directamente en España¡Ya no los aguanto!!

- Harry… debes entender que Ron…

- Mira Hermione – dijo cortando lo que Harry suponía una larga perorata acerca de las necesidades y temores de Ronald Weasley – Para mi también es la primera vez – dijo serio – ¡Pero no por eso, me pongo a gritar como un histérico!!

- OK – dijo Ron - tu no te pones histérico por el avión… – Harry asintió – Pero te pones igual que yo, porque no está mi hermanita a tu lado – y sonrió burlonamente – ¿estás histérico porque extrañas a la enana?

- Cállate – lo codeó.

- ¡Cállate tu! – dijo Ron devolviéndole la gentileza. Así estuvieron un rato, Hermione los dejaba porque ella pensaba que era una excelente manera de aliviar tensiones. Al cabo de un rato dejaron de hacerlo, por dos razones: la primera y muy importante, ya les dolían hasta los codos, y segundo porque una bonita aeromoza tomaba el micrófono y le hablaba al pasaje.

- Señores pasajeros, en unos minutos partiremos con rumbo a España, por favor ajusten sus cinturones…

- ¿Bien, ya dejaron sus niñerías? – dijo Hermione.

- Está bien… pero si sigue molestando te cedo mi lugar – dijo Harry

- ¿Algún Problema? – dijo la aeromoza, acercándose con una seductora sonrisa, y mirando a Harry.

- Eh… - dijo él – no… gracias… - y sonrió.

- ¡Disculpe a mi "cuñado"!! – dijo Ron remarcando esta última palabra –es el novio de mi hermana… - Harry lo miró extrañado – y usted sabe… es la primera vez que se separan, y la extraña horrores… - miró a Harry – ¿no es cierto?

- ¡Claro que si¡Pero no me trates como un idiota!

- Debe ser una muchacha afortunada… – dijo la chica. Harry se puso algo colorado.

- Creame, el afortunado es él – dijo Ron – Es una bru… digo, es una muchacha muy hermosa, y con una carácter… No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de la chica que ose mirarlo. Mi hermana es de temer… además – miró nuevamente a Harry – embarazada, de gemelos… - Harry lo miró con ganas de matarlo – usted sabe, las mujeres en estado, son algo sensibles… - la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida y moviendo la cabeza desapareció por el pasillo.

- ¿Estás completamente loco? - chilló Harry – ¿acaso pensaste que vengo de juerga¿Crees que porque Ginny está lejos, voy a engañarla con la primera que se me cruce?

- Harry… - dijo Hermione.

- No te metas en esto – le dijo serio – ¿Qué locura es esa de que Ginny está embarazada?

- Bueno…** ¿**puede estarlo, no?

- No. ¡De eso estoy completamente seguro¿Por qué inventaste esa estúpida idea de que Ginny…

- ¡Ella me lo dijo¿Okay? – bufó – me dijo textualmente "Mira Ron, cuando veas a una tipa que se le acerca con cara de mataharry…

- Matahary – dijo Hermione. – y esa era una espía, que seducía a los hombres para sacarles información, no era…

- Pero era una mujer fatal… seducía a los imbéciles…

- ¡Ey! – chilló Harry.

- Pero no es MataHarry¡es Matahary!! – dijo Hermione

- En este caso es Harry, Hermione… - Ella rió. Harry no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla – Ella me dijo "Le dirás, que estoy embarazada de gemelos. Si no las ahuyentas con eso, es que las mujeres han perdido el respeto por la propiedad ajena…"

- ¿Propiedad ajena? – dijo Harry, sintiéndose como un oso de felpa, o Arnold el pigmypuff morado de Ginny. Molesto al principio, después sonrió. Al menos ella lo sentía de su propiedad. – ¿y después, qué dijo?

- Que siguiera con el plan b… - dijo Ron

- Que es…

- Decirle a Hermione que la hechice, o le rompa la cara a la abusada…

- ¡Yo no haré eso Ronald! – dijo ofuscada. – ¿Tu hermana cree que soy una especie de vengadora mágica? Yo no soy así, los celos para mi son algo sin sentido, que arruina la estabilidad de la pareja… y exteriorizarlos de esa manera, a los golpes, me parece de bárbaros… totalmente irracional.

- Es eso, o aguantar a Ginny reprochándote no ayudarla por el resto de tu vida… - dijo Ron serio – no sabes lo que significa ponerte en la vereda de enfrente de una mujer Weasley - se estremeció de pies a cabeza - ya viste a mamá luchar con Bellatrix Lestrange… - ellos asintieron sin chistar.

- De todas maneras… – dijo Harry, mientras el avion comenzaba a carretear por la pista – no tienes que recurrir a esos cuentos tontos…

- ¿No?

- No – dijo seguro – ¿Dudas acaso de que exista otra mujer para mí, que no sea tu hermana? – Ron sonrió - Y, después de todo lo que pasé con Ginny¿crees acaso que podría pensar ponerme en la vereda de enfrente? – rieron – soy lento, pero no idiota… - después de reírse un rato, y mientras el avion remontaba vuelo, la aeromoza volvió a dirigirse al pasaje diciéndoles que ya podían quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Harry, recordando su promesa, tomó la mochila y sacó el diario que Ginny le regalara. Habían pasado dos días desde su despedida en King Cross, pero ya llevaba escrito casi diez páginas completas… sonrió. Si seguía escribiendo cada vez que pensaba en ella, tendría que comprar otro diario, en el free shop del aeropuerto de Madrid.

Dos días. Dos días desde la despedida… dos días que llevaba, pensando solamente en él. Dos días, que se paseaba ausente por los pasillos de la escuela sin ningún interés. Habían pasado dos días, y como asegurara en la despedida, las horas se convertirán en años, y eso la hacía extrañarlo aun más. Se había convencido que la ausencia no sería dura. Que si, lo extrañaría, como lo hiciera en el semestre anterior… pero no era lo mismo. A la añoranza se le sumaba la angustia. Antes sabía dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Ahora, Harry estaba en un ambiente totalmente desconocido por ella, arriesgando su vida, y tratando de atrapar al desgraciado de Snape. Eso era lo que la ponía peor.

Se había topado con Malfoy en algún pasillo, y este con una mirada de completo desprecio y farfullando algunas palabras hirientes, seguía su camino, seguido de los mismos idiotas de siempre. Ya no eran Crabbe y Goyle, pero en Slytherin siempre había un descerebrado que siguiera las órdenes de uno menos descerebrado que el resto.

Cuando no estaba en clases, se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca. A pesar de todo, seguía firme en su propósito de convertirse en sanadora. Y por eso, todas las tardes, acompañada de su fiel amiga Luna Lovegood, se enfrascaban en enormes libros, porque después de las vacaciones de invierno, los Extasis, estaban cada día mas cerca, y si quería tener un futuro, al menos unas horas debía dejar de preocuparse por su novio, aunque esto ultimo le costaba horrores.

- No deberíamos andar solas a estas horas de la noche, Ginny – le decía Luna, saliendo de la biblioteca cargada de libros.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – dijo Ginny riendo – Vamos, si Filch o esa asquerosa gata nos encontrara, estás con la premio anual, y no creo que sea tan tarde.

- Mas de las diez… - dijo Luna farfullando – a estas horas los pimplis tragones salen a…

- ¡Por favor!! – dijo aun riendo mas - ¡son solo los pimplis!! Yo estaría mas asustada de los nargles…

- Los nargles….

- Luna, no te preocupes, ya no estaremos tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.

- ¿Ah no¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- ¡Bueno.. desde mañana comienzan los entrenamientos!! – Luna la miro confundida – ¡De Quidditch!!

- Ah… estás que te mueres por usar su escoba.

- Ya la he usado… ¿dónde crees que voy después de estudiar?

- ¿Acaso estás loca? – Chillo su amiga - ¿A que hora duermes?

- No tardo demasiado y no estoy loca… - sonrió- sólo debo adaptarme a esa magnifica escoba, y que ella se adapte a mi…

- Estás demente…

- Ni tanto… - dijo riendo - la condenada, la primera vez que la usé, casi me tira al suelo… - llegaron a la escalera – bien… te veo mañana¿no?

- ¡Claro! Adiós Ginny y ten cuidado… no es bueno que andes sola por el castillo.

- ¡Tu también, Luna! – dijo sonriente. – y no te preocupes, Harry me dejó el mapa del merodeador…

- ¡Solo que volando, no podrás utilizarlo!! – Se separaron y cada una se encaminó para su torre. Después de dejar todos los libros, como era costumbre para ella, tomó la saeta de fuego y salió hacia el campo de Quidditch, a pesar de la nieve y el frío. Dándole una patada, levantó vuelo. La fría brisa parecía cortarle la cara, a medida que le imprimía velocidad. La escoba parecía reconocerla, así que los movimientos, y los giros ya no eran tan torpes como al principio. Las primeras veces, se preguntaba como Harry la había dominado desde el principio, luego tuvo que reconocer que su novio era para el vuelo un caso especial, y que ninguna escoba podía darle problemas. Voló por espacio de una hora. Cuando la nieve comenzó a caer lentamente sobre el campo, descendió en picada, y bajó tranquilamente. _"Harry tiene razón"_ pensaba mientras, ponía la escoba al hombro, _"Volar te aleja de cualquier problema que tengas…"_ De pronto un rayo rojo surgió desde uno de los postes. Ginny con una gran agilidad, se tiró al suelo, y el rayo pasó de largo. Luego una fuerza extraña trataba de quitarle la escoba, pero ella moviendo la varita, impidió que quién fuera el que hiciera el hechizo convocador, se quedara con las ganas de apropiarse de la escoba. Cuando se incorporó, para ver a su atacante, dos rayos rojos, aparecieron desde distintas direcciones. A uno lo esquivó, con el segundo no tuvo tanta suerte, le dio en la rodilla y la tiró al suelo. Imposibilitada de levantarse y caminar, se tocó la herida. La sangre había comenzado a fluir, tiñendo de rojo su pantalón. El ruido de pasos en la nieve, la hizo estremecerse. Por el murmullo, y el sentido de los hechizos, dedujo que eran varios, y adivinando al menos la identidad de uno de ellos , solo atinó a tomar coraje y aferrar contra su cuerpo a la saeta de fuego.

- ¡No pensé que fueras tan cobarde, para valerte de la oscuridad y atacarme… Malfoy! – dijo burlonamente – deberías avergonzarte… ¿necesitas de un séquito de idiotas, para hacerte cargo de una tonta bruja?

- Aprendí la lección Comadreja – dijo Draco Malfoy apareciendo de la nada. Ella sonrió – Jamás debo menospreciar a un oponente.

- Ah, bueno, algo al menos te quedó de las palizas que te daba Harry…

- ¡Diffindo! - gritó Draco y un corte perfecto en la mejilla de Ginny dejó salir mas sangre. Ella se pasó la mano y sonrió. – Creo que así, combinarás perfecto con el cara rajada de tu novio…

- Tanta envidia le tienes…

- ¿Envidia? – rieron los demás – vamos Weasley, tu deberías saber que no es envidia…

- Y qué es entonces…

- Odio, rabia…

- Pobre Draco, que equivocado estás – dijo serena, a pesar de que miraba para todos lados, aterrada. De la oscuridad comenzaron a surgir varitas que desprendían luz… se vio acorralada. Se maldijo por ser tan confiada. Harry la había prevenido. Con Malfoy no bastaban dos frases hirientes, debería haber sido mas cuidadosa. Con un Slytherin nada estaba dado por seguro.

- Y por qué dices eso…

- Porque tu siempre envidiaste a Harry…

- Cállate traidora a la sangre – se acercó y le dio un golpe en la cara, que le partió el labio – no sabes lo que dices.

- ¡Y tu no sabes lo que haces! – chilló – cuando Harry se entere…

- Quizás nunca puedas contárselo…

- ¿Acaso planeas matarme?

- ¿Por qué no? Podríamos subirte a esta estúpida escoba y dejarte caer de una considerable altura. Te romperías el cuello, y nadie sospecharía nada. Todo quedaría en un triste accidente…

- No tienes agallas… nunca las tuviste. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora podrías lograr asesinar?

- Pruébame… ¿crees que soy un niño jugando rudo?

- Vamos Malfoy¿acaso no te habían encomendado matar a Dumbledore? – el joven la miró nervioso – ¿no recuerdas que pasó en la torre de Astronomía?

- ¡Tu no sabes nada!

- Si, lo sé – dijo desafiante. A pesar de verse disminuida, no iba a dejar que Malfoy la viera aterrada - Harry me mostró sus memorias – mintió – ¿Recuerdas tu qué sucedió?

- Cállate…

- ¡Vamos… me imagino que se lo has contado a los idiotas que siguen al gran líder!! Cuéntales Draco, como te temblaron las piernas y te orinaste en los pantalones cuando debías decir las palabras mágicas… ¿acaso no les dijiste lo cobarde que fuiste?

- ¡Tu, al igual que Potter, tienes la maldita costumbre de irte de boca… hablar estupideces!

- ¿Estupideces? Ja… te tembló la mano cuando debías matarlo… ¡Snape terminó tu trabajo!

- ¡Cállate! Porque si no…

- ¿Si no que?

- Te haré callar…

- ¡Hazlo, entonces! – gritó – ¡porque te aseguro que cuando pueda valerme por mi misma, te acordaras de mi, por el resto de tu miserable vida!

- Crucc… - un destello azul, iluminó el campo de Quidditch, cegando a todos. Ginny cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de no sentir el dolor de la maldición crucciatus, pero al abrirlos, vio interponiéndose entre ella y sus atacantes, una pequeña criatura, con grandes orejas, y con una enorme cantidad de gorros de lana sobre su cabeza, y en los pies, medias de color rojo y dorado. Bajó la mirada, para ver a Malfoy y sus secuaces diseminados por el suelo, tomándose distintas partes del cuerpo.

- ¡Jamás… tocaran la prenda mas querida de Harry Potter!! – chilló el elfo.

- ¿Dobby? – dijo Ginny, algo aturdida.

- ¿La señorita Weaslibi, se encentra bien? – dijo Dobby moviendo frenéticamente las orejas. Ella asintió – Dobby prometió a Harry Potter cuidarla… Harry Potter me hizo jurar…

- ¿Harry te pidió que me vigilaras? – dijo ella. El elfo asintió – no deberías…

- El profesor Lupin, está de acuerdo con Harry Potter… ¡y para Dobby es un honor, realizar el encargo que Harry Potter le pidiera!! – dijo, con una gran satisfacción en su voz.

- Pero… - No pudo terminar de hablar, porque un murmullo de voces, se escuchaban. Segundos después, Remus Lupin, y Minerva MacGonnagal, acompañados por Filch, el conserje, iluminaban el sector donde se encontraban

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo la directora – Señorita Weasley, puede hacer el favor de explicarme, qué hace a esta hora de la noche, aquí, con este grupo de…

- Profesora… yo…

- La señorita Weaslibi, estaba practicando con la escoba de Harry Potter… - dijo Dobby – y la atacaron esos jóvenes – y señaló al grupo que aun estaba tirado en el suelo. – Yo prometí cuidar la prenda de Harry Potter, señora… - dijo, bajando las orejas y agachando la cabeza – Dobby no dejará que le hagan daño… se lo prometió a Harry Potter…

- ¿La prenda de Harry Potter? – dijo MacGonnagal – ¿A qué se refiere, a la escoba?

- Minerva – dijo Remus, después de ver el estado de los jóvenes y acomodarlos en camillas – al parecer Harry, pensó, que Malfoy podría atacar a Ginny, y por eso, le pidió a Dobby que la cuidara – miró a Ginny – Pensé que eras mas cuidadosa. Salir a esta hora de la noche, sola… si Harry se entera…

- ¡No se enterará! – dijo enojada – ¡yo no soy la prenda de nadie¡Y Harry me escuchará¿Qué piensa, que no puedo defenderme sola?

- Al parecer no, señorita Weasley – dijo la directora en un tono grave. Ginny bajó la cabeza apenada – pero será mejor que después discutamos los pormenores¡a menos que quiera quedarse aquí y morir congelada, o desangrada! – Remus, levantó a Ginny en sus brazos.

- Te pido por favor, Remus – dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del profesor, sintiéndose desfallecer – no le digas nada a Harry…

- ¿Estás loca? – dijo sonriendo – si se enterara, estaría aquí en dos minutos y descuartizaría a ese inútil…

- Que sucederá con él…

- Creo, que con lo ocurrido esta noche, lo mas prudente sería expulsarlo.

- No me gustaría que eso pasara… de todas maneras, no fue nada grave.

- ¿Estás segura, completamente segura, que no quieres que lo expulsen?

- Si, al menos aquí, esta algo controlado. Suelto allá afuera, podría convertirse en cualquier cosa…

- Pudo haberte matado… si no fuera por Dobby…

- Pero no lo hizo, y creo que nunca tendrá el valor.

- Hablaré con Minerva.

- Pero eso si – dijo sonriente – quiero verlo limpiar los baños el resto del año, de manera muggle… - y sin decir mas, dejó que el profesor Lupin la llevara hasta la enfermería.

El aeropuerto de Madrid, estaba lleno de gente cuando llegaron. Miles de pasajeros, que iban de un lado al otro cargados de equipajes, se paseaban delante de sus ojos. Harry miraba entre el gentío, tratando de encontrar a su contacto español. Hermione estaba que se la llevaba el demonio. Por alguna razón el avión había llegado con dos horas de retraso, y temían que el contacto, haya desistido de esperarlos. Pero ella estaba mas que enojada, y no por el retraso. Su novio Ronald trataba de pedirle disculpas, pero ella parecía no querer aceptarlas tan fácilmente. Harry sonrió al recordar la escena de gritos y celos que su amiga había hecho, porque Ron era demasiado atento y caballero con las aeromozas. Y estas, encantadas con tan educado joven inglés, lo habían invitado a conocer la cabina del piloto. Ron contento porque allí se enteraría cómo funcionaba el avión, sin preguntarles a ninguno de sus amigos si querían acompañarlo, se levanto de su asiento y solo volvieron a verlo, veinte minutos antes de aterrizar. Hermione, verde de la rabia le hizo una escena parecida a las que protagonizaran antes de ser novios. Ahora en la terminal cargados de maletas, la mayoría de Hermione, ella estaba sentada indiferente a los pedidos y ruegos de Ron, mientras Harry sacaba su diario y comenzaba a escribir.

- Tengo hambre – dijo Ron, tratando de entablar conversación con alguno de sus compañeros – Tengo hambre – repitió.

- Ya lo dijiste Ron – le contestó Harry, moviendo frenéticamente, el bolígrafo.

- ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

- Le prometí a Ginny escribir, cada vez que… - levantó la mirada y vio que su amigo se reía en silencio – cosas mías – agregó.

- ¿Acaso escribes porque si no mi hermana va a darte una zurra si no lo haces¿Tan pollerudo eres?

- ¿Y qué harías tu, Ronald Weasley? – dijo duramente Hermione – de seguro, como a ti no te importa lo que los demás opinen, haces lo que te venga en gana, sin preguntar si a los demás les duele tu actitud.

- Ya te pedí perdón…

- Si, de seguro lo haces por compromiso, porque a la primera de cambios, haces lo que quieres y no te importa nada de lo que yo opine.

- Hermione…

- ¡Hermione nada¡Estoy cansada de tu actitud egoísta¡Todo el mundo tiene que estar alrededor de Ronald Weasley, y tu ni siquiera piensas en lo que desean los demás!! A veces creo que…

- ¿Acaso piensas abandonarme por un momento irracional? – Harry levantó la mirada y miró a su amigo – Hermione…

- ¡Mira, no solo eso, sino que estabas coqueteando con todas las aeromozas!! – dijo y sus ojos se aguaron – está bien que hayas prometido a Ginny alejar a todas esas babosas de Harry… ¡pero eso no significa que tengas que tratar de seducirlas tu!! – y sollozó. Ron miró a Harry, que negaba con la cabeza y seguía escribiendo. Se acercó a su novia y le dio un pañuelo. Esta lo aceptó, pero después le dio vuelta la cara. – además esas estúpidas, qué se creen, que porque son altas, rubias y bonitas… ¡todas descerebradas¡ah, si yo las tuviera a tiro… !y tu no me hables porque de seguro has estado arrepintiéndote de tener este esperpento a tu lado¿no? – se sonó la nariz,

- Perdóname… - dijo apenado – es que… no quería pasar por mal educado.

- ¡Ah, bueno! – dijo con sarcasmo – ¡Pero en qué caballero te has convertido!! – y rió aparatosamente. Harry, aún escribiendo en su diario, sonreía - y conmigo te comportas como un patán… ¡hasta me hablas con la boca llena!!, pero claro, como esas son…

- Mira Hermione, eres mi vida, mi estrella, no soy nada sin ti. Así que dime, que puedo hacer, para que me perdones… me iría hasta el fin del mundo a buscarte lo que sea para que tu no te sientas dolida… te juro que no volveré a mirar a ninguna otra chica, ni mucho menos hablarle… solo pídeme lo que quieras… - dijo desesperado.

- Por ahora, necesito que vayas a buscar la maleta azul, que no la encuentro…

- Bien, pero dame un beso¿si? – se acercaron y Hermione le dio un tímido beso – bien... al menos es algo – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y salió a hacia donde estaba el equipaje.

- Disculpa Hermione… ¿pero desde cuando tomas clases con Ginny? – dijo Harry cerrando su diario y guardándolo en la mochila.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó su amiga.

- Bueno, levantó la mirada, para verle la cara – si no supiera que está en Hogwarts, estaría seguro que Ginny era la dueña de esas palabras… - Hermione sonrió – ¿Cómo era ese argumento de que los celos desestabilizan a la pareja?

- ¡Oh, cállate!! – rieron – Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo…

- Ron estaba siendo amable… - ella iba a refutar – Mira, si no estás segura de que Ron te adora, es porque estás mal de la cabeza.

- Pero yo… ¿tu te fijaste cómo eran esas mujeres? Mas bonitas, mas, experimentadas… cualquier chico como Ron se sentiría complacido de que mujeres como esas, les sonrieran…

- Mírate en un espejo Hermione – ella levantó una ceja – eres una chica hermosa – ella se ruborizó – creeme, por algo Ron se enamoró de ti… y corres con mas suerte que cualquier otra chica - se levantó poniéndose la mochila en el hombro – él te conoce, y a pesar de que algunas veces eres insoportable – la abrazó – te adora y te acepta tal como eres.

- Harry… - dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

- ¡No me digas, que tengo que hacerle el cuento de Ginny embarazada a mi novia! – dijo Ron. Harry y Hermione se soltaron y rieron – Vaya… - Hermione se acercó – ¿te das cuenta que yo no estoy celoso, porque Harry te dice hermosa, y te abraza? Yo si confío en ti…

- ¡Ey! - dijo Harry, mirando detrás de Ron - ¿acaso ese no es Krum? – Ron se dio vuelta tan rápidamente que casi se le sale la cabeza del cuello.

- ¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí? – chilló con las orejas rojas de rabia. Hermione y Harry rieron a carcajadas – Ah, muy graciosos¿eh?

- Bueno, tenía que probar si lo que decías lo sentías… ¡hombre no celoso!

- Disculpen… – dijo una voz desconocida. Ellos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con una mujer joven, de unos treinta y cinco años, alta, de cabello rubio, y ojos color café. – Estoy buscando al _colacuerno…_

- Eh… no creo que lo encuentre por aquí, sólo hay un _bola de fuego chino, un galés, y un hocicorto sueco…_ - contestó Harry.

- Es una lástima – dijo la mujer sonriente – aunque el _galés_, me parece atractivo – tendió su mano – supongo que por tus ojos eres el galés?

- Así es… ¿Zafiro? – ella asintió – Ellos son…

- Ron, el pelirrojo, y Hermione… ¿me equivoco? – ellos negaron y extendieron la mano para saludarlos – Será mejor que nos movamos. El trafico se pone algo complicado a estas horas, y mi esposo no es de los que les guste esperar para cenar…

- Bien, creo que su esposo y yo nos llevaremos bien – dijo Ron.

- Tu te llevas bien, con cualquiera que esté alrededor de una cocina – dijo Hermione, Zafiro rió.

- Ah, Lupin me comentó de ustedes dos. ¿Novios, no?

- Así es – dijo Hermione – pero no sé por cuanto tiempo…

- Hermione, no ventiles nuestras diferencias frente a desconocidos… - dijo Ron en voz baja.

- Ya te acostumbrarás a sus peleas – dijo Harry, - ¿Y dime, dónde vives?

- En Madrid…

- Si, lo sé¿pero es una casa mágica?

- No… vivo en un departamento, en un barrio muggle. Juanma, mi esposo, es muggle y no es mago, y mi hijita…

- Ah¿y qué edad tiene tu hija? - preguntó Ron.

- Demasiado joven para ti, pelirrojo – rió Zafiro - tiene seis… y todavía no sabemos si será bruja o no. – Llegaron al estacionamiento donde una minivan, de color rojo los esperaba – Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, no tengo demasiadas comodidades, pero creo que no tendremos problemas…

- Si es molestia, podemos quedarnos en algún hotel. – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y aguantar las quejas de Lunático?

- ¿Conoces bien a Remus Lupin? – Preguntó Harry, al tiempo que se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante. Ron y Hermione, iban en el asiento de atrás.

- Los cinturones de seguridad, por favor – dijo ella – Claro… La orden del Fénix, no es exclusiva de Inglaterra… algunos como Remus, fueron encargados de pasar información acerca de lo que sucedía con Voldemort, y viajar para ganar adeptos a nivel europeo. A Remus lo conocí cuando apenas comenzaba mis estudios de auror… un tipo encantador – dijo suspirando – pero bueno, no se daba con nadie.

- Sigue igual – dijo Harry – Tu y él… alguna vez… - agregó tratando de sonar lo menos indiscreto posible.

- No – sonrió – somos grandes amigos. Aunque no puedo negarte que cuando lo vi, dije a este le doy para que tenga… y para que guarde – rió con ganas. Harry la miró. Era una mujer atractiva, y tenía una risa contagiosa – Pero al tiempo conocí a Juanma, mi esposo, y bueno…

- Oye – dijo Ron – Zafiro… ¿de verdad tu marido es cocinero? Porque yo… sabes, estoy acostumbrado a que mi mamá…

- ¡Ronald! – dijo Hermione – ¡es totalmente descortés, que estés preguntándole a Zafiro, cómo cocina su marido! – miró a la mujer, que seguía la escena divertida, por el espejo retrovisor – discúlpalo, es que creo que al cerebro lo dejó en Londres. -Tomaron la autovia N2 y en quince minutos estuvieron en un coqueto barrio, lleno de edificios. Descendieron al estacionamiento y después de hacer unos hechizos reductores al equipaje, tomaron el ascensor que los llevó al quinto piso. Al abrir la puerta Harry se encontró con una acogedora sala, con sillones mullidos, y una chimenea. Cerca del teléfono un ordenador y una estantería llena de fotografías, como las que su tía Petunia, tenía de su primo en diferentes etapas de su vida. Pero a diferencia del enorme cerdo de exposición en lo que se había convertido su primo a lo largo de los años, en los retratos de Zafiro, había una hermosa niña, de cabellos castaños claros como su madre y unos enormes ojos, parecidos a los de Luna, aunque de color café. Fotos de boda, donde una muy joven Zafiro, sonreía abrazada a un joven de cabello negro, delgado. Todas las fotos era muggles.

- Ella es Iris, mi hija – dijo tomando una fotografía de una niña, con mochila, y que en ese retrato en particular, tenía los ojos tristes.- Esta la tomaron el primer día de guardería – suspiró – lloramos los tres, más Juanma y yo, que ella… - sonrió – Este es mi esposo… Ya lo conocerán cuando…

- ¿Zafiro, ya llegaste? – dijo una voz demasiado varonil, que venía de algún lugar de un pasillo.

- Si, ven que quiero presentarte a unas personas.

- Joder¿ya llegaron? Y yo que todavía estoy preparando la cena… - cuando apareció, Harry supo por qué Zafiro se había quedado con el que ahora era su esposo y no con Remus… Era mas alto que Ron y conservaba la delgadez de la juventud. Sus ojos eran de color miel, y tenía una cabellera oscura… No supo por qué, el marido de Zafiro, le hizo recordar a Sirius, su padrino. Juan Manuel Cuesta, tenía un cuerpo atlético, para nada parecido a esos gordos cocineros de los programas de televisión que veía tía Petunia.

- Hola, mi nombre es…

- JuanMa – dijo Ron, acercándose y dándole la mano – es un placer conocerlo… no me gustan mucho los mariscos…

- ¡Ron! – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Que? Sólo es un dato, para conocernos mejor…

- Espero que les gusten los pescados al menos – dijo sonriendo – tu debes ser Harry Potter…

- Así es – dijo estrechándole su mano.

- Si, bastante conocido por estos lados – dijo mirando a su mujer que se ruborizaba – creo que en este barrio tienes un club de fans.

- ¡Juanma! – chilló Zafiro.

- ¿Y tu hija? – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Esta detrás mío… - Una preciosa niña se asomó por la pierna de su padre y sonrió. – Ella es Iris, mi tesoro.

- Hola Iris – dijo Harry.

- Hola… ¿El pelirrojo tiene novia? – dijo apresuradamente, y con las mejillas coloradas.

- Pues, si – dijo Ron, - aunque mi nombre es Ron – Ella lo abrazó – Me recuerdas a mi hermana. Y esa de allí es mi novia.- Hermione saludó a la niña con la mano.

- Bien, hechas las presentaciones, será mejor que nos acomodemos, mientras Juan termina de cocinar.

Durante la cena, que consistió en pescado con un colchón de verduras, conocieron mas a los integrantes de la casa. Juanma, de allí su porte atlético, jugaba al Handball por afición en un club del barrio, mientras sus tareas como cocinero en el restaurante donde trabajaba, lo dejaran. Zafiro era auror en el ministerio de Magia español. La charlas surgían espontáneamente, sobre cualquier tema en particular. Zafiro comentó que en España, tenían sus problemas con cierto grupo separatista, que comandado por un mago, trataban de generar violencia, atentando contra la vida de magos y muggles por igual, para cumplir sus propósitos. Luego, comenzaron a hablar de fútbol, cosa que aburrió a Ron, que siendo mago no entendía ese deporte, con una bola, sin bludgers, ni snitch, y para peor sin escobas. Harry, sonreía ante las intervenciones de su amigo, pero a pesar de estar bien, necesitaba preguntarle algo a Zafiro…algo que lo quemaba por dentro, algo que le urgía conocer. Miró a Zafiro, que desde hacía minutos se dedicaba a observarlo en silencio. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Sabes algo de Snape? – dijo sin rodeos. La mesa quedó en silencio. Iris, sin darse cuenta tiró su vaso con jugo, ensuciando el mantel.

- No pasa nada – dijo Juan Manuel – A ver Zafiro, mueve esa vara y limpia esto por favor… - dijo sonriente. Hermione, antes que nadie, sacó su varita, dejando la mesa reluciente – buen trabajo, niña, me has ahorrado el trabajo, ahora solo tengo que…

- Juanma, si no te opones, los chicos y yo lavaremos los platos, mientras tu acuestas a Iris – la niña protestó – puedes ver la televisión, acompañada de tu padre. – Se levantaron de la mesa y salieron. Zafiro movió la varita y los platos fueron a parar al lavavajillas. – Harry, hay cosas, que sólo nos atañen a nosotros. Yo trato de que el trabajo no influya en la vida de mi familia.

- Lo siento… - dijo apenado – yo solo…

- Se, lo que quieres… y te entiendo, pero debes entender que en mi casa no hablo de mi vida profesional.

- ¿Pero entonces, debemos ir a algún lado, lejos de tu familia, para saber de Snape?

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo sonriendo – solo que no quiero hacerlo frente a mi marido y mi hija. El lo prefiere así.

- Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima. – la miró – ¿Y bien?

- Bueno… como sabrás, el muy asqueroso es meticuloso en cada uno de sus movimientos. Con los datos que me enviaron desde Londres, pudimos localizarlo en Barcelona. Pero cuando estábamos a punto de atraparlo, volvió a escapársenos.

- ¿Cómo puede hacerlo?

- Usa la magia de vez en cuando – dijo Zafiro, guardando las bebidas en el refrigerador. Ron estaba mirando atentamente el proceso de lavado de los platos en el lavavajillas, ajeno a la conversación.

- Si mi padre viera esto…

- Ron, enfocate por favor – dijo Hermione.

- Lo siento – dijo serio – Decías que Snape usa la magia de vez en cuando – Zafiro asintió - hay registros de donde se utiliza la magia, para poder realizar un seguimiento de sus pasos? – Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada. – quizás, al igual que con sus viajes a través de Europa, se mueve en círculos y siempre regresa a los lugares que conoce…

- Bueno, si, pero sabes como es Snape… - dijo apenada Zafiro – No estamos tratando con un mago común y corriente.

- Claro que no - dijo Harry – es un Slytherin, sabe como utilizar sus aptitudes, para zafar de la situación. Es experto en pociones para confundir, venenos, inclusive …. ¿No podría…?

- ¿Poción multijugos? – dijo Ron, Harry asintió – podría prepararla, pero lo dudo. No contando con el dinero que hace falta para comprar los ingredientes...

- Hoy en día consigues todo lo que quieras, si sabes a donde ir – dijo Zafiro. – aunque tienes razón al decir que sin dinero, es poco probable…

- Me pregunto.. – dijo Hermione – ¿Qué hay acerca de este grupo… comandado por un mago, ese del que comentabas?

- ¿Piensas que Snape pueda estar recibiendo ayuda aquí? – dijo Ron. Ella asintió.

- Podría ser… solo, sin dinero, necesita de alguien que lo respalde. No sería la primera vez que se vende al mejor postor – dijo Harry con rabia - quizás si ofrece sus servicios a quien le convenga, y si como dices tu, existe un mercado negro en el que conseguir lo que quieres, sin levantar sospechas…

- Eso de que estuviera recibiendo apoyo local, podría investigarse. Nuestras ultimas informaciones, dicen que, Snape, estaba queriendo hacerse pasar por alguien, muy conocido e irse a radicar a América.

- ¿A quién?

- Bien, según nuestras fuentes, Snape tenía planeado hacerse pasar por David Beckham, y mudarse a Estados Unidos. Sólo que el tiro le salio por la culata, cuando el propio Beckham anunció que tenía contrato por cinco años con el Real Madrid… y que por ningún motivo, iba a dejar España, en los próximos años.

- Aparte de que jugando al fútbol, Snape debe ser pésimo – dijo Harry riendo, a lo que se unieron Hermione y Zafiro. – bueno, no es que Beckham sea Maradona…

- ¿Quien es Beckham? - preguntó Ron

- Un tío inglés que lloró cuando los argentinos lo sacaron del mundial de Francia 98 – dijo Zafiro riendo.

- Es un jugador de fútbol… es inglés… - dijo Harry, y sonrió, preguntándose como haría Snape, para cuidar su físico y su cara, como lo hacía Beckham, y mas teniendo ese problema oleoso en el cabello.

- Pobre tipo ese Beckham – dijo Ron, como reflexionando – Si yo supiera que Snape quiere suplantarme, me mato antes de darle la oportunidad de arruinarme la existencia.

- El problema es – dijo Hermione – que si pensó hacerlo con una figura conocida, puede hacerlo con cualquier persona, común y corriente… y eso…

- Hace que tengamos que estar un paso delante de él – dijo Harry – debemos pensar qué haría una sucia víbora de Slytherin, para salvar su pellejo…

- Pero quedándonos a pensarlo ahora, no ganaremos mas que cansarnos… y no se ustedes pero yo estoy muerta de sueño. – dijo Zafiro.

- Si… eh… - dijo Hermione, algo colorada – Disculpa Zafiro, pero yo… sé que tu dispusiste que durmiera con tu hijita pero…

- Hermione y Ron duermen juntos – dijo Harry, mientras sus amigos se ponían rojos y Zafiro sonreía – por lo que ella quiere decirte que yo dormiré en la sala, si no te molesta…

- ¡Claro que no!

- Bien, entonces…. – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- El sofá se hace cama. Vamos, te ayudo con las frazadas.

A las doce de la noche, el departamento estaba silencioso. Harry estaba sentado en su improvisada cama, escribiendo. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… Y tenía tantas ganas de mandarle una carta, al menos para hacerle saber que habían llegado sin problemas. Pero, para su desgracia, Hedwig se había quedado con Ginny. Sacó su diario y comenzó a garabatear unas cuantas frases… la extrañaba demasiado. Tenía necesidad de ver su rostro, poblado con pequeñas y graciosas pecas, en la nariz, y mirarla a los ojos, para adivinar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sacó del diario una foto, donde Ginny estaba sentada en la hamaca, cerca del estanque en la madriguera. La habían tomado, unos días antes de separarse. Tenía puesto ese gracioso gorro de lana, con un pompón, y una bufanda. A pesar del frío y la nieve de ese día, se hamacaba con ganas y reía, mientras él le tomaba la fotografía. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos y añoranzas, que no escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

- Es muy bonita – la voz de Zafiro lo sobresaltó – disculpa…

- Es que me tomaste desprevenido – sonrió – siempre sucede cuando pienso en ella.

- ¿Pierdes el sentido del tiempo y del espacio? – El asintió – suele suceder… - rieron. – Siempre me levanto por un vaso con agua, y ahora te vi despierto. – miró la foto – Es…

- La hermana de Ron – sonrió orgulloso – y mi novia.

- Guau… ¿primero es la hermana de Ron?

- Bueno, si tu supieras lo protector que es Ron con su pequeña hermana, sabrías por qué digo eso, antes de asegurar que es mi novia. Tengo que tenerlo siempre presente…

- Ah…

- Tiene seis hermanos – Zafiro bufó – todos mayores y varones… ¿crees que puedo olvidarlo?

- Ya lo creo que no… - rieron - ¿la extrañas?

- No sabes cuanto… Me costó horrores, que ella me aceptara, pero ahora que es mi novia… ¿entiendes por qué quiero atrapar a ese infeliz? Necesito tener una vida normal, y quiero darle una vida tranquila y feliz.

- Si, pero no te apresures… las cosas pueden salir mal, si no las piensas detenidamente.

- Ella me dice eso siempre…

- Es una chica inteligente…

- Pero se buscó el chico mas problemático. – dijo con amargura.

- Estoy seguro que ella no lo ve así… - lo palmeó en la espalda, y se levantó del sofá –será mejor que duermas Harry, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… y no me gustaría verte desvelado.

- Tranquila, termino esta hoja, y ya me voy…

- Escribes mucho… - dijo ella. – ¿Son cuentos, historias?

- No solo lo que siento… y por ella.

- Entonces tienes un gran corazón – dijo y desapareció por el oscuro pasillo.

- Un corazón que descansa junto a mi pelirroja… - y dejando el diario dentro de su mochila, apagó la luz, conciente de que mañana empezaban a escribirse los últimos momentos de impunidad de Severus Snape.

Nota de la autora: Cuando terminé de escribirlo, pensé que me matarían porque era corto. Después de corregirlo, me di cuenta que eran 18 paginas de word… Vaya! Si así no tengo ganas de escribir, que pasaría cuando tuviera tiempo.

Cuando pensé en que Snape, tomara Poción multijugos, en el primer jugador que pensé, fue en ronaldinho. Pero después pensé, que Snape, haciéndose pasar por el metrosexual de Beckham, era para alquilar balcones, por eso lo cambié. Perdón por el argentinismo, pero no podía con mi genio. A pesar de que Beckham es buen jugador, nunca podrá compararse con la zurda del genio…

No esperen el próximo capitulo, en los próximos días… todavía tengo que escribirlo. Tengo el final de la historia en mi cabeza, pero no encuentro el tiempo suficiente para terminarlo. Y disculpen por el pequeño spoiler que escribí. La escena de la que saqué ese dato fue unas de mis favoritas… nunca imaginé que la señora Weasley fuera tan valiente y dispuesta a todo por sus hijos. No tendrán mas datos que ese… La historia, no tiene nada que ver con el final de la saga de Rowling.

Bien, dejen mensajes de aprobación o desaprobación...

Próximo capitulo

Saludos Silvia.


	40. Encuentros con el pasado

**Hola!! Si, no crean que es una broma adelantada del día de los inocentes (Acá en Argentina se celebra el 28 de diciembre) Es verdad, pellízquense, abofetéense, patéense, hagan lo que quieran, pero se darán cuenta que es la realidad… He actualizado!! No si después quiero para navidad un par de manos o en su defecto, algunos dedos de repuesto, porque no he parado de escribir este fin de semana**

**Gracias por todas las muestras de apoyo, amenazas, y demas que aparecieron pululando por ahí… pero denme tiempo.. quiero brindar algo de calidad, no cualquier cosa… en fin, aunque siga pensando que ese capitulo estuvo, medio flojo, ahii se los dejo…**

**Antes de leer… quiero que se eviten de decirme que tiene errores de tipeo, ortográficos, que le faltan signo de expresión, etc…si, les falta y mucho…es que estoy leyendo la trilogia de Sthephenie Meyer y no lo corregi. Pero bueno, les doy a elegir, que lo mande así como esta, pero se deja leer, o lo corrijo y no se cuando lo subo… creo que optaron por la primera no? Falta poco para que termine… dos capítulos creo y un epilogo… snif, ya lloro de pensar que un hijo que me costo tanto llega al final de su vida… y me ha dado tantas satisfacciones… bien, no me sigan porque me llegan los años la vegez, entiendanme!! **

**Espero que la espera valga la pena…**

**Una pregunta… llegaremos a los mil reviews?**

**Capitulo 40**

**Encuentros con el pasado**

Dos semanas después de la despedida en King Cross, La directora MacGonnagal, le habia prohibido terminantemente, usar las lechuzas de la escuela. Es que el viaje era largo y Ginny escribía a diario, que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el colegio habia mermado la cantidad de lechuzas considerablemente. Esto se unió a una carta de Harry, que le pedía por favor, que no enviara tantas lechuzas a la vez, porque Zafiro estaba que echaba chispas, debido a la cantidad de aves, revoloteando por el edificio, y que hacia que los vecinos se quejaran considerablemente. Así, Ginny no podía enviar más cartas, si no eran para su familia en Ottery Saint Chadpole, o a Bill y Fleur en su nueva casa.

Harry enviaba cuando podía, alguna que otra carta. Según el joven, hubiera sido de gran ayuda que en el colegio pudiera utilizarse la Internet, o algún adelanto tecnológico muggle, para al menos poder verla.

A pesar de que Ginny había dicho que no le contaría nada a Harry, y de los consejos de Remus, rogándole que no hablara para no perturbar su misión, fue ella misma quien le relató el ataque que sufriera en manos de Malfoy. La reacción de Harry, no se hizo esperar: todo el colegio fue testigo de su furia, cuando una mañana, a una semana del ataque, Malfoy recibió una entrega especial que traía Hedwig, a la hora del desayuno. Los estudiantes reconocieron la lechuza de Harry y les sorprendió que no se posara frente a su novia. Parecía todo planeado para humillar al joven de Slytherin. Primero la lechuza, con una violencia increíble, la emprendió a picotazos sobre todo registro de piel, provocando las burlas de todo el alumnado; y después de dejarlo con la cara y las manos heridas, dejó caer frente a un adolorido y abochornado rubio, un sobre de color rojo, que comenzó a vibrar… un vociferador. Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración, esperando en silencio, para averiguar de qué se trataba la carta.

"_MALDITO INFELIZ… ¡AGRADECE QUE NO ME DEJAN ENTRAR AL COLEGIO, PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE TODO EL MUNDO VERIA, EN PRIMERA FILA COMO TE ROMPO LA CARA!!! DE UNA VEZ TE DIGO HURON, DISFRAZADO DE PSEUDOMORTIFAGO, METERSE CON MI NOVIA, ES METERSE CONMIGO, Y SI FUISTE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE ASTUTO PARA LIBRARTE DE AZKABAN, SABRAS LO QUE TE CONVIENE, NO TE ATREVAS SIQUIERA A MIRARLA, PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE SI VUELVO A SABER, QUE TU OSASTE A FRUNCIR LA NARIZ EN FRENTE DE GINNY¡TE SACO LOS OJOS!!!"_

Mientras el vociferador, seguía lanzando amenazas e insultos, entre los que se contaban algunos con la voz de Ron, Ginny sonreía orgullosa de su novio y continuaba desayunando, muy tranquila, en la mesa Griffindor.

"_DE TODAS MANERAS, NO CREAS QUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI PRINCESA QUEDARA EN LA NADA. ASQUEROSO COBARDE, TRATAR DE HACERTE EL MACHO CON UNA MUJER…. ¿TANTO QUIERES DEMOSTRAR QUE NO ERES EL MARICON QUE TODO EL MUNDO SUPONE? BIEN, TE LLEGO LA HORA… QUIERO VER PERSONALMENTE QUE TAN BUENO ERES… PLATAFORMA 9 Y 3/4, A FINALES DE TU PERIODO ESCOLAR, TE ESPERO… ESO SI, CONTRATA UN SEGURO DE VIDA, TE ASEGURO QUE VAS A NECESITARLO"_

La carta se deshizo en una voluta de humo, e instantes después, el murmullo de los comentarios llenó el comedor. Ginny, provocadora, dirigió a Draco una mirada de burla como diciéndole _"te lo advertí"_; a lo que Malfoy, rojo de vergüenza y con cara de espanto, solo atinó a bajar la cabeza y tratar de seguir con su desayuno.

Remus sonreía desde la mesa de profesores, y recordaba, sus propias épocas de estudiante, donde todo el colegio sabía, que no era saludable meterse con la novia de un Potter. Y reconoció que Harry no solo se parecía a su padre en lo físico.

Sin poder creerlo, febrero ya estaba entre ellos. San Valentín se festejaría con todo ese año. Para Ginny era una fecha más, ahora que no tenía a Harry para compartir ese día. Es mas, en algunos momentos en que le ganaba la desesperación, pensaba que ese año, sería el peor San Valentín que iba a pasar, porque lo haría sola. Claro que, a la luz de los acontecimientos, el del año anterior, se llevaba cómodo el segundo puesto.

En coincidencia con la fecha, se programó la última salida a Hogsmeade. Ginny no tenía muchas ganas de visitar el pueblo. Harry no había dado señales de vida después de los "cordiales saludos a Draco Malfoy", y esto la tenía deprimida.

Aun así, y en vista de que Luna no descansaría hasta que ella aceptara, se levantó ese sábado, se colocó el gorro de piel que le regalara Ron, en Navidad, se envolvió con la bufanda y fue en busca de su inseparable amiga. El día estaba esplendido. A pesar del frío, el sol se imponía al crudo clima reinante, lo que era conveniente para muchas parejas, que habían optado por un picnic, en el arroyo que bordeaba Hogsmeade.

- No sé por qué le llaman el día de los enamorados – Farfulló, disgustada Ginny.

- ¡No te quejes! – rió Luna- El día está hermoso¿por qué no vamos a almorzar al arroyo?

- ¿Y aguantar a esa bola de melosos?

- Si estuviera Harry aquí…

- Mira, de ese no quiero hablar ¿entendido?

- Ginny no debes ponerte mal porque Harry….

- ¿Quien esta mal? – dijo pateando una piedra con rabia. Luna arqueó una ceja y la miró – ¿no ves? – ensayó una sonrisa – Estoy bien – resopló – tranquila y feliz…

- Que bien que lo disimulas – dijo con sarcasmo su amiga.

- Okay – se detuvo – estoy fastidiada. Ese desgraciado de mi novio, al cual me referiré de ahora en adelante como "el extraño", no me ha mandado ni una mísera tarjeta, y encima cuando quiero mandarle un vociferador por lo insensible y mal que se porta conmigo¡Hedwig desaparece!! – suspiró – cuando esa lechuza vuelva, te juro que la desplumaré, como se deshoja una margarita, así cuando "EL EXTRAÑO" la vea, sepa que estoy planteándome seriamente dejarlo.

- Se lo tomaría muy en serio, si viera los métodos con los que tu estás por decidirte – rió – ¿deshojando una margarita? – dijo burlona.

- ¡Tu cállate y ponte de mi parte!!

- ¡Estoy de tu parte!! Pero si mal no recuerdo, tu misma me comentaste que Harry… - Ginny bufó- Perdón, "el extraño", tenía una misión y que se le haría imposible mandarte una carta a diario…

- Tienes razón – dijo – ¡Pero es exasperante!! Con Remus se comunica, y a través de él me manda saludos…. ¿Que le cuesta mandarme un simple mensaje que diga "estoy bien, perro, te extraño…"? Y Ron – dijo tensando los puños, volviendo a patear, esta vez con mas fuerza una piedra – Ni siquiera ese idiota, me manda el informe detallado que le pedí.

- ¿Informe?

- Si Luna, un informe…

- Ginny… no me digas que tu mandaste a Ron a vigilar a Harry…

- ¡No a Harry!! – dijo seria – ¡a las españolas que quieran quitármelo!!!

- Esas completamente desquiciada…

- Tu no entiendes… hay miles de mujeres… Harry podría conocer a una en particular, y mandarme al diablo!!

- Pero… si no te mandó al diablo con la que le hiciste – miró a la pelirroja, que tenía su rostro en un tono entre el rosa fuerte, y el carmesí – ¿Aun no se lo has dicho, verdad?

- Eh… digamos que cuando tomé coraje e iba a decírselo, el Expreso de Hogwarts, ya estaba a mitad de camino….

- Eres imposible – la reto luna – ¿cuándo se lo dirás?

- Cuando esté segura…

- ¿Segura de qué?

- De que no me dejará cuando se lo cuente.

- Pero…

- Entiéndeme Luna – dijo deteniéndose, en la puerta de las tres escobas. – A Harry no le gusta que lo usen, odia a quien quiera manipularlo, para beneficio propio y detesta que le oculten cosas…. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría, si yo, su novia, la mujer en quien supuestamente él debe confiar, le hizo todas y cada una de las cosas que le hice?

- Pues, deberías hacer como Malfoy – Ginny la miró como no entendiendo que quería decir – Yo que tu, contrato un seguro de vida – Rió – ¡Va a matarte!!

- ¿Tu crees? – dijo angustiada. Luna negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Mínimo, pega tres gritos, mueve los brazos frenéticamente, como tratando de que el cielo le explique por qué eres tan complicada; se paseará de un lado al otro pasándose nervioso las manos por el pelo, porque no sabe qué hacer contigo… pero se detendrá, te mirara a los ojos para matarte…

- ¡Merlín!! . dijo alarmada.

- Y luego se dará cuenta que, aunque la pasó horrible y se sintió el tipo mas infeliz de la tierra, volvería a sufrir con tal de estar contigo y que cualquier cosa que haya pasado, valió la pena porque tu estás con él. Ginny sonrió y la abrazó.

- ¡Por eso eres una de mis mejores amigas!!! - Entraron a la taberna y se sentaron en una de las mesas al final del salón. – Y a todo esto… Neville no se dará una vueltecita por aquí para verte?.

- No… - dijo tranquila – me mando flores, bombones y un regalo – y le mostró sonriente una pulsera con unos extraños dijes. Ginny arqueó una ceja, pensando que extraños eran sus amigos, para creer que eso era romántico – son cuernos de Snorckacks – dijo acariciando la joya y suspirando – y también prometió acompañarme este verano para tratar de encontrar la colonia.

- Ah… - dijo Ginny – que romántico.

- Supongo que para ti, romántico seria pasear en escoba a la luz de la luna.

- ¡Claro!! – dijo con una sonrisa - y mas si tu compañero te mantiene bien apretada a su cuerpo!! – risas. En eso vieron que por la puerta, aparecía Malfoy, algo nervioso, mirando para todos lados, se acerco a la barra y pidió algo de tomar. Estaba mas delgado y pálido que nunca.

- Oye Ginny… - dijo Luna señalándolo – ¿Crees que este así por la carta de Harry? – Ginny miró hacia la barra y e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

- No… debe pasarle algo peor…

- ¿Algo peor que Harry te amenace? – Ginny asintió – ¿Qué crees?

- A veces – lo miró seria, y por primera vez en su vida sintió pena por Draco – No puedes dejar el pasado…

- O no quieres – aseguró Luna – Mira, él te ataco por lo que…

- Si hubiera querido matarme, lo habría hecho – negó – Draco a pesar de ser un idiota, no tiene la suficiente maldad para llegar tan lejos... O solo es de esos chicos, que se las dan de matones de la boca para afuera, pero al momento de enfrentarse a la verdad, se acobardan…

- ¿Qué crees que le sucede?

- Apostaría mis ahorros que nuestro amigo Malfoy quiere dejar su pasado atrás, pero no estoy seguro de que este tenga intenciones de dejar que lo olviden tan fácilmente…

- No te entiendo.

- Remus me comentó que "basura y desperdicio", como yo llamo a Crabbe y Goyle – rieron – salieron de Azkaban hace 20 días y no están para nada contentos con la tranquila situación de su antiguo y querido líder juvenil…

- ¿En serio?

- Mira, ellos que son dos tremendos idiotas, no tuvieron la astucia de nuestro escurridizo hurón y fueron a parar a una celda, y Draco salvó solo su pellejo, abandonándolos, después de todo lo que hicieron por él… libre y feliz, e igual de arrogante que siempre.

- Pero ya no es el mismo de antes…

- No después de mi ataque… y creo que el mensaje de Harry se le grabó muy bien. Es eso o limpiar los retretes¡ha sacado a la luz su costado humano! – risas.

- Piensas que…

- Se la tienen jurada – dijo seria, mientras Madame Rosmerta les servía dos cervezas de mantequilla – y creo que algo intuye, por eso está tan alterado.

- Si lo amenazaron debió quedarse en Hogwarts.

- ¡Ja¿Y amedrentarse por dos gorilas, demostrando que tiene miedo? – bufó – No lo creo amiga. Caerán elefantes rosados del cielo antes de que Malfoy admita que está aterrado. Es demasiado su orgullo.

- ¿Alguna idea de cómo pasar el día? – Dijo Luna tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Ummm…. Podríamos ir al arroyo y molestar a las parejas… - sonrió divertida.

- No hagas a la gente lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti.

- Nadie se atrevería a hacerlo!! – dijo segura.

- Por ti y tu famoso hechizo mocomurcielago?

- ¡No! Por Harry – rió – se pone algo frenético cuando estamos juntos y alguien nos interrumpe.

- ¿Entonces, vamos a pasear otra vez por el pueblo, y luego regresamos al colegio?

- Ey! Después de comer podemos tomarnos un helado – dijo divertida – Y celebrar el día de la amistad… ¡no todos los días encuentras amigas como tu y Hermione!

- ¡!Ay – dijo Luna con sus ojos acuosos – que bueno que eres mi amiga!! Y tienes razón¿no tenemos que tener a nuestros novios al lado para tener un día para celebrar no crees?

- ¡Hedwig!! - dijo en un susurro Ginny. Luna la miró y luego dirigió sus grandes ojos azules hacia la ventana que señalaba Ginny. Allí encaramada en el alfeizar, se encontraba la lechuza de Harry, con una carta en el pico. Rápidamente, Ginny abrió la ventana y el ave, saltó ululando, y se posó en la mesa. Luna fue corriendo a buscar algo de jugo para el cansado animal – Pobrecita – dijo Ginny acariciándola – ¿viajaste mucho? – la lechuza batió las alas– ¿fuiste a verlo¿Traes algo para mi?

- No ibas a desplumarla por…

- Shhh…. – dijo ella – ¡si la haces enojar no me dará la carta! – Tomó el sobre con cuidado, mientras Hedwig bebía raudamente, de la copa. – supongo que irás a Hogwarts. Ve preciosa, y gracias - Después de unos minutos alzó vuelo. Ginny seguía aun con el sobre en la mano.

- ¿No vas a abrirlo?

- He esperado tanto algo suyo, - suspiró profundamente y rasgó rápido el sobre. Dentro había una foto de Harry Ron, Hermione, y detrás la puerta del sol.

"_**Tal vez no ser, es ser sin que tú seas,  
sin que vayas cortando el mediodía  
como una flor azul, sin que camines  
más tarde por la niebla y los ladrillos,  
sin esa luz que llevas en la mano  
que tal vez otros no verán dorada,  
que tal vez nadie supo que crecía  
como el origen rojo de la rosa,  
sin que seas, en fin, sin que vinieras  
brusca, incitante, a conocer mi vida,  
ráfaga de rosal, trigo del viento,  
y desde entonces soy porque tú eres,  
y desde entonces eres, soy y somos,  
y por amor seré, serás, seremos."**_

_**¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?**_

_**Ginny:**_

_**Mi princesa, quizás sea que estoy completamente loco, pero tienes toda la razón al decir que un minuto sin ti, es como una vida que no vivo. No tengo palabras para expresar cuanto te extraño, cuanto te amo, y cuanto te necesito.**_

_**Hubiera querido, pasar esta fecha tan importante contigo. Y por que digo tan importante? porque fue este mismo día, pero hace un año, que caí rendido a tus pies. Que me di cuenta que tu eras mi inspiración y mi razón de vivir… hace un año me di cuenta que tu eras la dueña de mi vida y de mi corazón.**_

_**A pesar de la distancia, quiero que tengas el día que te mereces… y quiero que imagines que estoy a tu lado, como siempre te imagino, juntos, sin nada que nos separe…**_

"_**Sala del requisito, hora de la cena… no faltes. Ah! Y puedes invitar a Luna."**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Harry**_

- Wow! – exclamo Luna – y tu que te quejabas de que "el extraño" no te mandaba ni un mísero mensaje… - le dio un golpecito en el brazo, mientras Ginny doblaba la carta - te quejas de llena.

- Luna – dijo Ginny al cabo de unos instantes de silencio – Alguna vez… haz tenido dudas sobre Neville?

- Las tienes tu sobre Harry?

- Es algo complicado

- En que sentido? yo no tengo dudas sobre lo que Neville siente por mi… Y si tu las tienes, debes leer esa carta una y mil veces hasta que te des cuenta que Harry te adora.

- No son esas mis dudas… es algo diferente… siento que…

- Que quieres decirme? Neville es parecido a Harry en ciertos aspectos

- Es diferente…

- No lo creo. Los dos son jóvenes y guapos, que diferencia habría entre ellos?

- Se que Neville es un buen chico, es especial, de esos chicos que no encuentras fácilmente… pero no es Harry… Mas precisamente Harry Potter, el elegido, el que venció a Voldemort, el mago mas conocido en todo el mundo mágico… Entiendes?

- Claro, pero no veo la razón de las dudas que tienes.

- Temo no ser lo que él se merezca… no ser suficiente para él.

- Si no te estuviera viendo, no te reconocería! – le dijo algo enojada – tu eres la chica mas segura del universo mágico, la mas decidida, la mas valiente… y ahora me vienes con dudas… que te sucede? N puedo creer que te menosprecies, acaso te ataco la idiotez?

- Mi familia no es…

- Acaso vas a decir que te avergüenzas de tu familia

- Claro que no!

- Bien, porque si Harry te escuchara, se sentiría defraudado…

- Lo se, pero a veces me pongo a pensar que la sociedad mágica espera ver a Harry con alguien de mas altura social, de mas abolengo…

- Mira a Malfoy y su abolengo, de que le sirve? Y déjame agregar, que no hay familia mas honorable que la tuya. Pero si tienes dudas, plantéaselo a Harry y veremos lo que dice; eso si se le pasa el cabreo! – rio – Ginny – dijo tomándole la mano – no imagines cosas que nunca pasaran en la realidad

- Luna, no sabes…

- Exacto! Yo no lo se, pero tu si deberías saberlo, porque eres la persona que el eligió, la que recibe esas románticas cartas… la que se supone que lo conoce tan bien, como para saber que lo que piensen lo demás, a Harry Potter no le importa en lo absoluto! Mira cualquier chico hoy estaría vomitando si viera tan solo un libro de poemas. Pero Harry no, es especial y sabe que a ti te gustan esas cosas, y no tienen pudor en decirlas o escribirlas…. Te quiere, y no le importa la clase social a la que pertenezcas, el fue años un paria de nuestro mundo, fue vilipendiado, tratado de loco, y violento. Soportó que le dijeran mentiroso y fue perseguido y torturado por el ministerio¿crees que le importe lo que diga la sociedad¡Claro que no! Deberías haberlo visto gritarle a todo el mundo cuando termino con Cho. Y si es por el dinero, tu mas que nadie sabes que a el no le importa un carajo si eres rica o pobre… se conforma solo con que lo ames – Ginny se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a su amiga

- Gracias… A veces estando sola, me pongo a pensar cualquier barbaridad.

- Pues no lo hagas. Harry no merece que dudes de su elección…

- Tienes razón – sonrió mirando a su amiga – y bien? - suspiró – vamos a molestar a los tortolos o que? – Luna torció sus enormes ojos azules, pero aceptó la propuesta y juntas tomadas del brazo, caminaron divertidas hacia el arroyo que bordeaba la casa de los gritos.

La vida de Harry en España, cada que pasaba sumaba una frustración mas a su, hasta ahora, fracasada misión. Si bien la pasaba bien en ese país, todavía no habia podido encontrar una pista para atrapar a su antiguo profesor de pociones., y cada día que pasaba tenia que convencerse de que Snape era mas inteligente de lo que ya pensaba. Para peor Hermione y Ron no ayudaban para nada a pasar esos días con un poco de tranquilidad. Discutían todo el tiempo, pues no se ponían de acuerdo con los métodos a utilizar para la búsqueda. Hermione quería basarse en cuanta teoría encontrara en los libros que había en el departamento de Zafiro, y en los inmensos tomos que sacara de la biblioteca de la comunidad mágica española, que conociera un día, cuando Ron y Harry, agobiados por sus constantes regaños, habían decidido desistir de su presencia, yendo a pescar con Juan Manuel. Y Ron, que no en vano era uno de los mas brillantes aspirantes a auror de la academia inglesa, decía que tenían que basarse en la intuición y en los pocos datos recabados, así como también en los conocimientos que tenían del astuto mortífago. Por supuesto, Harry opinaba igual que Ron, pero nunca se lo haría saber a su amigo, porque esto lo haría poner una cara de suficiencia, y con eso comenzar la enésima discusión entre los novios. Zafiro era mas comprensiva, entendiendo la frustración de Harry, y trabajaba a la par, divirtiéndose de los arranques de esos dos. Ella se habia contactado con sus informantes españoles y estos le habían pasado el dato de que Snape , habia conseguido, por medio del mercado negro en Barcelona, casi todos los ingredientes para realizar la poción multijugos, a excepción de la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, que era difícil de conseguir puesto que en su país de origen habia rigurosos controles y penas severas a los que cazaban estos reptiles, al estar en vías de extinción. Por esta razón era muy costosa, y sin el apoyo económico de Narcisa Malfoy, le era muy difícil adquirirla. Al menos en ese aspecto, Harry estaba algo relajado. De que Snape aun no haya logrado su propósito de salir del continente, con la fisonomía de David Beckham.

A pesar de que se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo tratando de encontrar alguna pista que los llevara hacia el prófugo, no por eso dejaban un tiempo para divertirse. En ocasiones, Zafiro les quitaba los papeles llenos de datos, y los obligaba a salir para conocer un poco de su país. España era muy rica en paisajes turísticos. Ya habían viajado un fin de semana Santiago de Compostela, cuya catedral era un claro ejemplo de la magnificencia arquitectónica de la Edad Media. Visitaron el Museo del Prado, a pesar de los constantes rezongos de Ron, quien opinaba que pasarse una tarde viendo cuadros no mágicos ( con imágenes sin movimiento), era una absoluta perdida de tiempo, y que hubiera preferido quedarse con Juan Manuel, viendo recostado en el sofá, el partido que el Real Madrid, disputaba contra el Zaragoza. Habían visto una corrida de toros, y tuvieron que soportar a Hermione gritando a mandíbula batiente, que ese tipo de espectáculos era una demostración barbárica, y que las autoridades españolas debían hacer algo al respecto para frenar el maltrato a los animales, etc., etc., etc. La conclusión de tal gritadera, fue que los cuatro fueron "amigablemente escoltados" hacia la salida, recibiendo el abucheo de la multitud. El resultado de esa particular jornada, fue aguantar los constantes reproches de Ron a su novia, y el recitado de toda legislación que existiera en la tierra respecto al maltrato de animales que conociera Hermione…. Y otra discusión mas. A esta altura, Harry pensaba que ya sus gritos iban de alguna manera a romperle los tímpanos. A Pesar de todo, quería a sus amigos, pero de buena gana le habría hecho un hechizo _silencius_, solo para descansar sus atrofiados oídos.

Una mañana Zafiro lo encontró con el rostro atribulado, y como ausente, sentado en su improvisado cuarto en la sala del departamento. Cerca del comedor, Iris le enseñaba a Ron, una canción española, y Hermione, se encontraba en la cocina con Juan Manuel, en uno de sus cursos rápidos de cocina. En el tiempo que estaban allí, ella habia aprendido a cocinar una considerable cantidad de platillos, que hacían a Ron ilusionarse con el hecho de que al menos, si en un futuro no muy lejano, Hermione y el vivieran juntos, podría morir de cualquier cosa, menos de hambre y mucho menos envenenado por su mujer… Ella le habia agarrado la mano a la cocina. Harry estaba como ausente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor… contemplaba la foto de Ginny.

- Harry – dijo Zafiro sentándose a su lado. El la miró a los ojos un segundo y luego volvió sus verdes ojos a la foto. – se que la extrañas, pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo así…

- Es el día – dijo mirando hacia el gran ventanal. Esa particular mañana había amanecido fría y lluviosa, y eso habia contribuido a deprimirlo mas.

- Si, el clima no ayuda mucho ¿no?

- Ella me dijo que me amaba un día de lluvia… - dijo señalándole la foto. Zafiro sonrió – pero yo le dije que amaba a otra… fui un idiota ese día, no se que me impulsó a decir eso…

- Quizás el miedo – él la miro sin saber que decir. Ella le quito la foto, y la contemplo un segundo bien de cerca.- Es bien bonita – el sonrió – y tu habrás sopesado miles de cosas antes de contestar

- Lo dije sin pensar…

- Te apuesto a que antes, habías barajado la posibilidad de que ella lo dijera… - miro a Ron, que con dificultad seguía a Iris, en el baile de la Macarena – pero tu tenias mucho que perder en ese entonces ¿no?

- Puede que tengas razón – dijo clavando sus ojos en la sonrisa de Ginny. Zafiro arqueo una ceja – en verdad estaba aterrado… Tenia miedo de meter la pata y luego perder a la única familia que he tenido en mi vida – miro a Ron, que saltaba como un orangután buscando una banana, con los brazos en la cintura y bamboleándose en círculos. – Parece que le va agarrando la mano¿eh? – Zafiro miro al pelirrojo, y largó una carcajada.

- No te pongas así – le acaricio la cabellera negra – ella estaría disgustada contigo, si te viera tan abatido.

- No entiendes… me costó tanto que ella estuviera a mi lado – suspiro – no sabes por la que pasé con ella – sonrió divertido – aunque después yo supe… - la miró – la amo… y el no poder terminar con esta maldita misión, me desespera… tengo miedo que ella me olvide y que se canse de mi…

- Harry… - dijo dándole un abrazo- no seas tonto. Estoy seguro que ella te adora- le dio la foto – apuesto a que esa sonrisa solo la tiene para ti – él sonrió y asintió – ¿ves? Te adora, solo basta con ver sus ojos, parecen dos pequeños brillantes… esa mirada es solo tuya. Solo para ti – se levantó para atender el teléfono – no deberías dudar de ella… - se alejó dejándolo pensativo. Ron reía con Iris, porque en una de sus piruetas habia roto un jarrón de la abuela de Juan Manuel, y este, salía de la cocina, blandiendo una sartén y maldiciendo a Ron, tratándolo de gillipollas. Su amigo se reunió con él al rato, con el rostro bañado en sudor.

- Ya me falta poco para captar ese bailecito – Harry rio – se me hace difícil coordinar, el movimiento de las manos y la cadera…

- Lo tuyo nunca fue la coordinación – dijo riendo. Su amigo le pego en el brazo.

- Parece que la etapa de molusco se te ha pasado.

- Eh?

- Juan Manuel dice que cuando estas así, algo pensativo, te pareces una ostra… estas cerrado en tu mundo y nadie, puede entrar a el.

- Para ti es fácil… tienes a tu novia aquí

- Ni tanto… - Hermione llamaba a Ron de manera autoritaria- ella a veces es un verdadero fastidio – dijo en voz baja – Voy Hermione!! – y se levanto presuroso.

- Ronald Weasley – grito Zafiro, Ron se quedó parado en el camino a su destino, – Es la sexta vez que tengo quejas de los vecinos del piso de abajo por los constantes golpes que realiza el oso que tengo en mi casa!! – Ron se puso colorado y se escudo detrás de Hermione, que venia de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas de jengibre – O te dejas de bailar la macarena, o te corto las patas!!! - Miro a su marido – enseguida vuelvo cariño, voy a tranquilizar a la señora Ordóñez, que pensó que el movimiento y el ruido se debía a un terremoto- Ron tragó saliva y Hermione, riendo llego a la sala con la bandeja de galletas ofreciéndole una a Harry. Este la miro receloso y luego poso los ojos en la rebosante bandeja con figuras de jengibre. Podía optar por dos cosas, aceptar una galleta, complacer a su amiga, que lo miraba ansiosa de tener su opinión acerca de sus dotes culinarias, y en consecuencia, sufrir una descompostura descomunal, como la que sufriera Ron, cuando probo el primer intento de su amiga de cocinar el lenguado; o bien, negarse a probar bocado, con lo que desilusionaría a su amiga, pero al menos tendría el estomago en una sola pieza. Miró esos ojos castaños que lo miraban expectante, y maldijo a su amiga por ser tan manipuladora. Con un temblor en su mano, tomo una pequeña galleta, y con total aprehensión le dio un mordisco. Sintió que en cada movimiento de su boca, una parte de su vida se iría por el inodoro, pero una vez que trago el bocado, se convenció que al menos Hermione, con las galletas, habia tenido éxito. Estaban riquísimas. Sonrió a su amiga y esta dejo la bandeja en la mesita

- ¡Están deliciosas Hermione!

- Gracias – dijo acomodándose en la butaca – por el tiempo que te tomaste en agarrar una galleta, pensé que estabas debatiéndote entre la vida y la muerte.

- Casi… -susurró, pero su amiga no lo escuchó. Ron Se acerco y se lanzo en el sofá, sacando la mayor cantidad de galletas que le cabiera en la mano y con la misma agilidad, se las mandó a la boca todas de una vez. Hermione, frunció las cejas y este la miro, con migas en la comisura de la boca.

- ¿Que? – trato de decir, porque sonó algo parecido, pero acompañado de varios trozos de galletas. Que fueron a parar en diferentes direcciones.

- Ron, por favor – dijo con asco su novia – algunos comemos con dignidad… - Harry rio

- Están buenas – dijo tragando.

- No empiecen a discutir… no hoy… - dijo tomándose las sienes.

- Por que no hoy? – dijo Ron – ¿Es un día especial acaso? – Harry lo miro abriéndole los ojos, pero su amigo no capto la mirada. Hermione, se habia cruzado de brazos y habia comenzado a mover el pie impaciente, mientras le lanzaba a su novio una mirada furibunda.- para mi es un día común y corriente… asquerosamente lluvioso, pero para nada especial.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que día es hoy?

- Eh… ¿martes? – ella le pego un almohadonazo en las costillas

- Para tu información¡hoy es San Valentín!!

- Y?

- Y? – dijo mas furiosa. Harry cerro los ojos – Acaso no vas a agasajarme con algo?

- Demasiado con que este contigo – Harry movió la cabeza con resignación. Su amigo no tenia remedio.

- ¡Eres un maldito insensible y poco romántico!! – chillo – Yo me mate toda la mañana haciendo estas galletas para agasajarte, y tu ni siquiera me lo agradeces¡Y para peor, me dices que este día no significa nada para ti!! – Se levanto ofuscada, y salio hacia su habitación.

- Pero por que se ponen tan histéricas con estas fechas…

- Y no creas que vas a obtener todo lo que tu sabes, esta noche, Ronald Weasley…. Ya que no significa nada para ti, lo mismo será para mi!! – y dando un portazo, se encerró en su habitación.

- ¿Y ahora que coños pasó? – dijo Juan Manuel saliendo de la cocina, con su hija.

- Este que es un insensible… - le dijo Harry – acaba de sepultar su relación con mi amiga.

- ¡Pero que hice!!! – dijo Ron aun sin entender.

- Miren, será mejor que se dejen de estas pendejadas – dijo Juan Manuel - ¿tu te crees muy maduro para vivir con una chica, pero te comportas como un crío… madura chico, o aparecerá alguien que te birle ese tesoro que tienes por novia – Ron palideció – Creo que Hermione, ya se está cansando… - suspiró – es una verdadera lastima, y lo digo por ti, porque no dudo que siendo como es, Hermione conseguirá un buen partido en dos segundos…

- ¿Que?

- ¡Lo que te digo, madura!! – sonrió a Harry y le guiñó un ojo.- Tengo que ir al restaurante. Te encargo a ti Harry que estos dos me dejen el departamento en condiciones de habitabilidad, cuando se peleen – Harry sonrió. – ¡Hasta la vista chavales!! – y se marchó dejándolo solos.

- Eres un idiota. – le dijo Harry a su amigo, una vez que quedaran solos en la sala.

- Es verdad? – Harry lo miro sin entender – En verdad me comporto como un crío?

- A veces… - se callo. Ron lo miró para que continuara. Harry se acomodo sus anteojos y suspiro – a veces, crees que todo el mundo debe estar alrededor tuyo agasajándote… mas Hermione claro, porque estas seguro que ella te quiere y te acepta tal como es

- Pero… que tiene eso de malo? Acaso Ginny no te acepta tal como eres?

- Si, y yo la acepto con sus virtudes y defectos… pero eso no significa que tenga vía libre para comportarme como un perfecto idiota, como lo haces tu – Ron arqueó una ceja – Ginny respeta como soy y yo respeto como es ella, pero ella sabe lo que no me gusta de su personalidad y trata de cambiarla. Lo mismo hago yo… de hecho, el ser algo romántico, es algo que jamás en la vida hubiera pensado hacerlo… pero aquí me ves… Me paso los días escribiendo en ese diario… y aunque al principio creí que seria un fastidio, ahora me doy cuenta de que hacerlo es como una catarsis… el diario es mi elemento liberador de tensiones…

- Pero que tiene que ver eso, conmigo… yo acepto a Hermione tal como es – dijo algo enojado – y ella debe…

- Das por sentado las cosas Ron. Te lo dije una vez… das por seguro que Hermione estará contigo siempre, aguantándote todas tus insensibilidades… Ya casi la pierdes una vez, te arriesgas a perderla otra, y puede que esta vez sea la definitiva.

- Pero yo…

- Puedes tirar de la cuerda una vez mas amigo – dijo levantándose – pero nada te asegura que esta vez, la soga no se rompa…

- ¿Que quieres decir? – dijo levantándose pálido.

- Que esta vez, Hermione, puede hartarse de ti, y aunque te adora, se de cuenta que esta relación, no puede sostenerla ella sola y te deje.

- ¿Que?

- Que no pones nada para que ustedes…

- Yo la quiero

- ¡Pero eso solo no basta!! – dijo cansado – mira Ron yo no soy experto en relaciones de pareja – rió – de hecho he sido un desastre en este tema – Su amigo asintió – pero a pesar de eso, he aprendido que no puedes dejar que el otro haga todo por ti. Debes tener en cuenta que la relación es de a dos, y que como tal, son los dos los que deben tirar del carro¿entiendes? – Ron negó – si el carro se tira de un solo lado, puede perder el balance y el equilibrio, y todo lo que tienes encima de él, es decir tus logros en la pareja, se pierde… ¿entiendes ahora?

- Quieres decir… que tengo que poner de mi, para que la relación sea… equilibrada y perfecta? – Harry asintió

- Te has dado cuenta de las veces que discuten, por estupideces?

- Me encanta verla enojada – dijo sonriendo – pero eso no quiere decir que no la adoro.

- Pero… - respiro – mira Ron, deja de comportarte como un insensible. Ginny a pesar de todo, me ha dado una gran ayuda en ese sentido - se fue a la biblioteca de Zafiro y le dio un libro – podrías aprender algo… esto puede ser el salvavidas de tu relación- Ron tomo el libro y lo miro como si estuviera contaminado de arañas…

- ¿Pablo Neruda?

- Me lo prestó Zafiro… léelo y saca algo productivo de ello. – y salio al balcón, dejando al pelirrojo, enfrascado en la lectura. A pesar de la lluvia, necesitaba salir de ese ambiente denso. Pensaba que Ron era un tonto, dando por sentado las cosas. Algún día Hermione se cansaría de su cabezonería, y lo dejaría… y deseó que su amigo reaccionara, y se diera cuenta lo que perdería. Suspiro, y se acercó a la baranda del balcón haciendo que su cabello se moje con la lluvia. De alguna manera tenia que sacar esos pensamientos tan deprimentes que tenía, desde que había dejado Londres… tenía esa angustia, apretando su pecho, de no volver a ver a su pelirroja, de que algo sucediera que le impidiera cumplir sus sueños. Ya su corazón había sufrido a la distancia, cuando se enteró del ataque que Malfoy le hiciera a Ginny. Y Merlín sabia lo que habían hecho Zafiro, Ron y Hermione, para evitar que él saliera hecho una furia para quedarse con la cabeza de ese infeliz… claro que después tuvo que calmar a Ron. No podía concebir que nada amenazara ese mundo y esa vida ideal que habia armado en su mente y donde Ginny tenia uno de los papeles protagónicos. Habia imaginado una casa, grande, soleada, con una gran chimenea, llena de medias, colgadas, en la época de Navidad, y cientos de cabecitas… bueno aquí exageraba un poco, en realidad, deseaba que las cabecitas no fueran mas de tres, todas pelirrojas, y como quien no quiere la cosa, alguna de cabello negro, con el mismo entusiasmo de su madre, abriendo regalos… todos juntos, en familia. Su familia. Y ese sueño se habia visto seriamente amenazado… Se quedo un rato mirando la lluvia. La ciudad era un paisaje borroso a causa de la copiosa precipitación. Pensó una vez mas en ella. "¿Habrá recibido mi carta? Ojala Hedwig haya llegado a tiempo… solo espero que no le pase nada con esta tormenta…" Y allí continuo, en su actividad favorita, como decía Juan Manuel, imitando a las ostras, y esperando que sus amigos arreglasen sus diferencias…

Hermione, estaba dolida, y cada momento que moqueaba, despotricaba uno que otro improperio acompañado del nombre de su novio… "Debí hacerle caso a mi madre… refunfuñaba, acostada en la cama "Ella me lo advirtió… Hija si es así en tu noviazgo, imaginate como será en tu matrimonio…" Y ella que se habia esforzado en aprender en cocinar para complacerlo. ¿Por que no podía complacerla el, siendo algo romántico…? odiaba compararlo con Harry, pero a pesar que a veces su amigo y su comportamiento taciturno la exasperaban, al menos Harry demostraba que tenia sentimientos para su amiga. En cambio Ron… el único sentimiento que demostraba era por la comida… y si se encontraba en sus narices, a grandes proporciones, le profesaba un amor incondicional. En cambio con ella, era lo mas parecido a su aversión por las arañas. Si estaba de acuerdo en que en la intimidad, el era… sonrió con picardía al recordar los momentos íntimos con su novio. En ese sentido no tenia queja… desde un principio supo que Ron era diferente en ese sentido… Ron en la intimidad era otro chico. Era cariñoso apasionado, y le daba vuelta la cabeza, para que negarlo. Pero era eso lo que la ponía mal… por que no demostrar lo cariñoso que era todo el tiempo? Acaso estaba avergonzado de sentir amor por ella? La puerta se abrió, y ella levanto a cabeza para ver a Iris, blandir una banderita blanca, y pedirle permiso para entrar. Ella se sentó en la cama, y se seco las lagrimas. Iris sonrió, divertida, y le dejo en la cama una rosa blanca y un pedazo de pergamino. Tomo la rosa con sus manos, y la llevo a la nariz…tenia un exquisito perfume. Sonrió. Sabia que la rosa blanca significaba perdón… suspiro. _"Quizás no todo este perdido"_ se dijo a si misma, y con premura desdobló el pergamino. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Eso era algo nuevo… A pesar de que Ron le dedicara una canción en Navidad, no habia tenido otro de esos románticos arranques… este la sorprendió por completo. Con lagrimas en los ojos, trato de leer el pergamino…

"_**Me falta tiempo para celebrar tus cabellos.  
Uno por uno debo contarlos y alabarlos:  
otros amantes quieren vivir con ciertos ojos,  
yo sólo quiero ser tu peluquero…" **_

Hermione no pudo aguantar una risita traviesa, y casi por reflejo, se acaricio su cabello, leyendo embelesada el manuscrito, y jugando con uno de sus rizos, sin darse cuenta que la puerta se habia abierto lentamente y que por allí entraba, el amor de su vida. Ron la miro un instante y sonrió. Se veía tan bonita así, callada, sin reproches, como absorta en la lectura. Y se dio cuenta que Hermione era mas hermosa estando tranquila y relajada que peleándolo. "Juro solemnemente que de hoy en adelante solo voy a vivir para hacerte feliz…"  
_**"En Italia te bautizaron Medusa  
por la encrespada y alta luz de tu cabellera.  
Yo te llamo chascona mía y enmarañada:  
mi corazón conoce las puertas de tu pelo.  
Cuando tú te extravíes en tus propios cabellos,  
no me olvides, acuérdate que te amo,  
no me dejes perdido ir sin tu cabellera  
por el mundo sombrío de todos los caminos  
que sólo tiene sombra, transitorios dolores,  
hasta que el sol sube a la torre de tu pelo."**_

Ella se seco una solitaria lagrima que se habia escapado de su rostro y levanto la vista para ver a Ron, parado, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola fijamente. Ella le sonrió. El se acerco tímidamente y se quedo allí, parado esperando. Ella le hizo señas para que se sentara… El se sentó a su lado y espero nuevamente. Ella sin poder evitarlo, se abalanzo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazo, haciéndolo rodar por la cama, y quedando recostada encima de su novio, que la miraba con una sonrisa cautivadora, según opinión de Hermione.

- ¿Te gusto? – dijo el. Ella solo respondió acercando su cara y dándole un beso, suave que Ron profundizo en cuestión de segundos, haciendo suspirar a su novia.

- Me encantó – solo respondió besando la punta de su nariz…

- Feliz día, Hermione… gracias por las galletas. – dijo mirándola con timidez. Ella sonrió, como podría pasar su vida sin ese idiota, insensible? Ron hiciera lo que hiciera, con solo una de sus miradas, la desarmaba por completo.

- Que bueno que te gustaron – dijo ella en un susurro, mientras Ron, le besaba tiernamente el cuello y aspiraba el perfuma de su pelo.- Y gracias por el poema – se separo para mirarlo a los ojos – es algo que no esperaba de ti.

- Pero te gusto en serio no?- ella asintió – se que esperabas algo mas… - ella le dio un suave besito para callarlo.

- No esperaba nada mas… - dijo y el sonrió – bueno… en realidad esperaba algo así, sencillo pero muy romántico.

- Cuando lo leí, me hizo acordar de ti inmediatamente

- Así que mi pelo te parece enmarañado?

- Pero me encanta! – sonrió – no serias tu, mi Hermione, si no tuvieras esa mata de pelo tan…

- Tan que…

- Encantadoramente enmarañada.- ella lo abrazo – Hermione… te prometo

- No me prometas nada Ron… solo hagamos el esfuerzo de estar bien, por los dos… te parece bien?

- Si tu quieres eso, eso será

- No quiero que me prometas algo que se que se te hará difícil cumplir… solo quiero que seas tu, y que hagas lo imposible para que esto continué…

- Okay – le dio un suave beso – pero ahora, será mejor que nos olvidemos un rato de nosotros dos… - ella lo miro arqueando una ceja – y pensemos en nosotros tres… - Hermione entendió – Harry esta algo depresivo últimamente

- Estaba seguro de que esta misión se llevaría a cabo en una semana, a lo sumo dos, y ya llevamos mas de un mes y nada… -se levanto de la cama- tienes razón, no es tiempo ni el momento de dejarlo solo – le tendió la mano y Ron se levanto de la cama. Ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en el pecho – Eres un gran amigo Ron.

- Nah… - dijo colorado – solo estoy haciendo lo que Harry haría por mi… - Salieron de la habitación sonrientes, y buscaron a Harry por todo el departamento. Antes de fijarse en el balcón, Ron tomó unas cuantas galletas de la bandeja que se encontraba en la sala. Hermione, le dio un tierno besito en el mentón, y se dirigieron hacia el enorme ventanal, que separaba la sala del balcón. Antes de abrir, la puerta, los sorprendió que Harry este allí, mojado hasta los huesos, y al parecer sin darse cuanta de esto ultimo, porque tenia la mirada perdida en la cortina de agua que descendía por todo Madrid. El deslizar del vidrio no pareció alterarlo. Ron miró a Hermione, y torció los ojos, susurrando un _"Esta en su etapa ostra"_, a lo que Hermione, sonrió divertida

- No lo estoy Ron… te escucho perfectamente.

- Ah… hola… - dijo metiéndose rápidamente una galleta en la boca

- Que haces aquí Harry?

- Nada…

- Eh… amigo – dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño - está lloviendo… no se si te diste cuenta.

- El que use anteojos no significa que no pueda ver a una determinada distancia amigo – dijo sonriendo, sin mirarlo aun –Se que llueve…

- Y esto es… ¿el mojarte es una especie de sacrificio?

- No… la lluvia me despeja un poco.

- Harry… - dijo Hermione acercándose – sal de la lluvia, te vas a enfermar…

- Hermione…

- Se que estás, algo frustrado, pero si te enfermas será peor.- El giro la cara para mirarla. Sonrió. Hermione, era lo mas parecido a una hermana mayor molesta, y protectora… pero necesaria en su vida. Ella hizo una extraña mueca como pidiendo por favor. Se acerco a sus amigos y se sentó en un sillón de mimbre alejado de la lluvia. – ¿Quieres que busque algo para que te seques?

- En realidad – los miro a los dos – me gustaría que dejen de pelear por cualquier cosa… realmente me deprimen.

- Eh... – dijo Ron rojo – tienes razón. Discúlpanos…

- No tienes que pedirme disculpas a mí… pero de verdad, a veces pienso que se odian a muerte.

- No es eso… - dijo Hermione tratando de excusarse. Yo… de verdad, estoy apenada porque tengas que aguantarnos Harry. – él suspiro y se frotó los ojos por detrás de los lentes. Luego trató de sacar el exceso de agua de su pelo.

- Creo que si no me seco me enfermaré de verdad…

- ¿No has tenido noticias de mi hermana? – dijo Ron y recibió el codazo de Hermione…

- Sabes que si… llegó anoche, mientras todos dormían.

- ¿Que te regaló?

- Un poema y esto. – en su cuello tenia una cadenita de oro, de donde colgaba una bolsita de terciopelo negro.

- Y…

- Es un mechón de su cabello – sonrió – dice que es para la buena suerte… - suspiró.

- ¡Que romántico! – dijo Hermione suspirando también…

- Quiero que esto termine pronto… - dijo con voz ronca.

- Si, - dijo Ron, y agrego desubicadamente – la lluvia es realmente enfermante…

- ¡No hablo de la lluvia! – dijo molesto – hablo de esto – se levantó – de estar aquí… perder tiempo… no tener algo concreto, algo que nos acerque a ese infeliz….- pateó el sillón de mimbre. – esto me ahoga… el no…

- Te entiendo Harry… pero si te pones así, no lograrás nada

- Ya lo sé! – dijo desesperado… - pero no por eso puedo dejar de hacerlo.

- Compañero… - dijo Ron levantándose – estamos contigo… no tienes que sentirte solo.

- Pero…

- Sé por lo que pasas… esto es lo último, Harry – dijo Hermione abrazándolo. El la abrazo también – No te desesperes… porque así, no lograras nada. Quizás…

- Quizás – dijo Ron uniéndose al abrazo – quizás la respuesta este ahí… bien cerca, y bueno solo es cuestión de serenarnos y saldrá a la luz… - Harry agradeció en silencio tener amigos así. Ron tenia razón, este era el momento de distenderse. En un movimiento, los llevó hacia la parte del balcón que no los reparaba de la lluvia, haciendo que sus amigos se mojaran – ¡muy gracioso Harry! – dijo molesto Ron, mientras aguantaba las risas de su novia y su amigo. – Yo ya me bañé ayer…

- Feliz día de la amistad… - dijo sonriente- gracias por haberse sentado conmigo en el vagón del expreso Hogwarts ese día… Gracias Hermione – dijo mirándola – por ser esa hermana que no tuve… - ella con los ojos acuosos lo abrazó – y gracias a ti Ron, porque me brindaste tu amistad, a pesar de todo… y porque gracias a ti, a los dos… supe los que es tener una familia que me quiere… y gracias a ti Ron… Porque fue por ti que conocí a Ginny…

- Vamos – dijo Ron, colorado – estabas tan solo… parecías un perro muerto de hambre y flaco al que le habían dado de a palos… no podía dejarte solo. – sonrieron - Y en cuanto a Ginny, ya era hora de que nos la quitáramos de encima – rieron – Ahora te tocara a ti, lidiar con los tipos que la quieran seducir… - el le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo, y sonrió.

- Anda idiota, haz el baile de la macarena… a ver si has aprendido a coordinar… -se separaron. Comenzaron a cantar esa canción tan característica y Ron comenzó a moverse con tanta mala suerte que en una de sus saltos patinó a causa del piso mojado, y fue a parar cerca del pie de Harry que se destornillaba de la risa.

- Ah, claro!! Ahora tengo que hacer de tu payasito! – dijo Ron sobandose el traste. Así, divertidos los encontró Zafiro. Ellos la miraron y la invitaron a unirse a la "fiesta", pero Zafiro tenía su rostro serio y pálido. Harry dejo de sonreír de inmediato.

¿Zafiro? – dijo en un susurro.

- Tus ruegos se hicieron realidad – dijo en una voz neutra – Recibí un llamado. – Ron miró a Hermione, que pálida miraba el rostro tenso de Harry – Snape esta en el "_Plenilunio."_

Se pasaron casi toda la tarde, molestando a las parejas, que se habían apostado a las orillas del arroyo. En algunas ocasiones, Luna imitaba al Snorckack de cuerno arrugado en lo que ella decía, su etapa de apareamiento, haciendo que algunas parejitas, se alejaran de allí, mas que enervadas, por el asqueroso sonido que emitían… En otras, Ginny se la pasaba mandando bombas de agua, a los que según ella, con sus caricias, comenzaban a levantar temperatura, haciendo que los desprevenidos enamorados, terminaran hechos sopa, corriendo hacia un lugar mas guarecidos del inusual ataque. Después de dos horas de risas, se alejaron más por el sendero y llegaron a la casa de los gritos… Ginny iba muy contenta del brazo de Luna. La ilusionaba lo que Harry le tenia preparado en la sala de menesteres… fantaseó con la idea de que él, de alguna manera hubiera terminado la misión, y la sorpresa fuera que estuviera allí, vestido tan magníficamente como aquella noche que pasaran juntos por primera vez, esperándola, con un inmenso ramos de flores… y recitándole algo romántico al oído. Luna la miraba sonreír en silencio.

- Bien… un Knut por tus pensamientos.. – dijo la rubia.

- Tan poco – dijo divertida –

- Bien… un galeón?

- No… no te lo diré…

- ¿Anda, si? – dijo suplicante - anda, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime…

- ¡Ya Luna!!

- ¿Dime, si?

- Está bien… estaba pensando en la sorpresa que me tiene Harry...

- Ah…

- Creo que él vendrá a verme...

- Ginny – dijo Luna algo seria – Si eso fuera así – Ginny la miro – no creo que te hubiera dicho que me invitaras…. – Ginny dejo de sonreír de repente.

- Tienes razón – dijo en voz apagada – Pero bueno… creo que será buena no?

- ¡Oh, no! – dijo Luna mirando hacia la casa de los gritos

- ¿Que hace ese idiota aquí? – chillo Ginny.

- Bueno, es un lugar público… - argumento Luna.

- No desde que Harry se me declaró en ese mismo lugar… - apresuró el paso, y llegó al tronco donde hace meses Harry le dijera que la amaba. Allí, sentado, mirándose los dedos de las manos, estaba Draco Malfoy, más pálido que nunca, y con una mirada de desgraciado bárbara. – ¡Vaya! – dijo tratando de sonar sarcástica – el día estaba tan lindo hasta que te apareciste…

- La que se apareció fuiste tú, Weasley – dijo apagado – yo ya estaba aquí…

- ¿Que haces aquí Malfoy? – dijo Luna. El se levantó, con los puños apretados.

- Lo que me faltaba… darles una explicación de mis actos a una loca, y a una traidora de…

- Mucho cuidado por como llamas a mi amiga, Malfoy – dijo Ginny adelantándose y mostrándole el puño – aquí no están esos idiotas que te secundaban el día que me atacaste…

- ¿Encontraste otra mascotita Weasley? Claro, ahora que no tienes al perro faldero de Potter…

- ¡Mira que agallas tienes Malfoy! – dijo ella riendo – El muerto riéndose del degollado… Tu, la mascota de Voldemort… llamando a Harry perro faldero.

- Fue el perro de Dumbledore…

- Pero al menos, Harry lo decidió así… tenia varias opciones, y eligió la correcta… ¿que hiciste tu Malfoy? Solo seguiste a tu conveniencia… ¡sin importarte nada, ni nadie!

- Deja de decir idioteces…

- Ella dice la verdad… - dijo una voz ronca desde detrás de unos árboles. – Ginny se acercó a Luna, tratando de protegerla. Mientras Malfoy miraba hacia donde habia escuchado esa voz, y palidecía de repente. – Que pasa Malfoy… ¿te comió la lengüita el gato? –

- Quien demo… - su rostro se desfiguro de temor, cuando desde atrás de unos arbustos, la gran figura de Gregory Goyle, salía, sucio, con la ropa hecha jirones.

- Tanto tiempo, compañero… - dijo con una mirada de odio – no sabes cuanto esperaba este encuentro… en realidad – dijo mirando hacia unos árboles donde la figura de Vincent Crabbe, salía de allí, igual de sucio que su camarada.- lo esperábamos, no Crabbe? – el otro solo asintió, pero sus fuertes nudillos, crujieron, aferrando la varita.

- ¿Quienes son? – dijo Luna, resguardada por Ginny detrás de un tronco.

- Grabbe y Goyle…

- Esos son… - dijo asombrada – ¿Que les sucedió?

- Te aseguro que no los agarraron los nargles… - dijo resoplando. Luna la miró.

- Los Narg…- Ginny la silenció.

- ¿Quieres salir de esto sana y salva? – luna asintió – entonces cállate y saca tu varita…

- ¿Como en los viejos tiempos eh? – dijo divertida. Ginny sonrió

- Si… resucitaremos al Ed – bufó – aunque sea para salvar a ese infeliz…

- Crees que debemos…

- Deja que yo le aviso a Remus… - con un suave movimiento de varita, convoco a su patronus… El dócil unicornio, se detuvo a su lado. Ginny le susurró algo en la oreja, y segundos después lo vio cabalgar entre la espesura del bosque y perderse en la oscuridad. Afortunadamente, los atacantes estaban tan interesados en Malfoy que no vieron esto.

- Crabbe, Goyle… - dijo balbuceando Malfoy – muchachos…

- No me digas que te alegra vernos – dijo Crabbe.

- Pues... claro

- Que conmovedor…realmente nos tienes aquí, a punto de llorar de la emoción – rieron.

- Es ver…

- Haznos un favor Malfoy… cállate de una vez – La varita de Malfoy cayó, al movimiento de la de Goyle. Ginny se sorprendió de la rapidez de este… o quizás, luego reflexiono, Malfoy estaba tan asustado que no sabia que hacer- Meses esperando que tu intercedieras por nosotros… en el juicio…pero tan solo salvaste tu pellejo…

- Pero tu sabes… ustedes saben

- Tu… maldito hurón, solo salvaste el tuyo, y a nosotros que te solapamos en todas tus fechorías nos dejaste solos…. Bueno, creo que te debemos el favor…

- Si, - dijo Crabbe con la mirada de un perro rabioso –te vinimos a agradecer el enorme favor que nos hiciste…

- Muchachos… - dijo Malfoy, retrocediendo, con tal mala suerte que cayo hacia atrás, quedando mas vulnerable…

- Ginny – dijo Luna – que haremos?

- Debemos ayudarlo – dijo esta sin dudar.

- Pero…

- O al menos distraerlos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

- Cometí una tontería…

- ¿Que hiciste? – dijo, desviando la mirada de los atacantes a au amiga.

- Activé las monedas del Ed…

- Estás…? Si Harry sabe que estamos en… Maldición Luna!

- No creo que Harry tenga las monedas… -dijo farfullando… - solo quiero que Neville – miro a su amiga, que tenia los ojos vidriosos… Luna nunca habia estado tan sensible.

- Lo siento… - la abrazó – Luna, hemos pasado por peores… no creo que sea tan peligroso…

_- Cruccio!_! – el grito de dolor de Malfoy las hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Bien… - respiró – quédate aquí si no estas segura de actuar con la cabeza fría… -salió de su escondite.

- ¿Duele Malfoy? – dijo Goyle riendo a carcajadas.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Ginny sonriente – ya veo las mañas que han aprendido en la escuelita de Azkaban…

- ¡Nadie te dio vela en este entierro Weasley! – dijo Crabbe.

- Si que me sorprendes… – dijo sonriendo – veo que ahora puedes formar una frase de mas de tres palabras... – Crabbe, movió encolerizado la varita, pero Ginny con un movimiento de la suya desvió el maleficio. Suspiro resignada… aquello se iba a tornar bastante duro, para ella… y rogó a todos los magos buenos que conocía, que Remus Lupin recibiera el mensaje de auxilio pronto, porque si se perdía la sorpresa de Harry por esos idiotas, no habría nadie que los salvara de su furia.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en alistarse para salir. Decidieron ir de forma muggle hasta el lugar donde estaba Snape. Habia que ser muy cuidadoso, respecto a como llegar. Era la primera vez que tenían una pista concreta… era la primera vez que no andaban detrás de Snape… esta vez se iban a encontrar cara a cara.

- Afortunadamente el "Plenilunio" está cerca… solo debemos tomar la calle de Alcalá… - dijo ella cerrando con fuerza la portezuela. Harry se sentó a su lado. Habia tenido especial cuidado en vestirse lo menos llamativo posible, y habia cubierto su cicatriz, con una gorra de béisbol. Estaba nervioso… la ansiedad lo hacia golpearse las piernas con su varita. Zafiro lo miro de reojo, y le tomo la mano. El la miro rápidamente, y ella sonrió – ponte el cinturón Harry – Obediente, giró para tomar el cinturón y vio a sus amigos. Ron tenia esa expresión neutra que habia adquirido, cada vez que llegaba una practica en la academia de Aurors… se notaba que estaba repasando todas cada una de las posibilidades. Hermione en cambio se mordía el labio. En ella se notaba más el nerviosismo. – bien - dijo Zafiro, bajando una pantalla desde el techo de la van – Este es el plenilunio… - apretó un botón, y apareció una imagen tridimensional de un enorme edificio.

- ¿Que es el plenilunio? - Dijo Ron

- Es un centro comercial – dijo Hermione con la voz algo cortada.- Zafiro e iris, me invitaron a conocerlo, cuando ustedes fueron de pesca.

- Bien… - dijo Zafiro – el centro comercial tiene tres plantas… en esta están las tiendas…

- Dónde lo vieron?

- Esta en el área de restaurantes… aunque las ultimas noticias dicen que esta en el bowling…

- Que demonios esta haciendo en… el bowling? Dijo Ron

- Después te explico Ron – dijo Hermione – Cuál es el dato?

- Está a punto de concretar la transacción para adquirir la piel de serpiente arbórea…

- Quien es…

- Nosotros tiramos la carnada Harry… El vendedor es uno de los nuestros. Sabíamos que estaba desesperado por salir de aquí… solo tiramos la noticia de que un tipo tenia la suficiente cantidad de ese material y que trataba de deshacerse lo mas rápido posible de ella… y el pez picó el anzuelo – dijo sonriente.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? – Pregunto Harry molesto.

- Era mejor así…

- Pero…

- No es hora de cabrearse Harry – dijo Hermione – Ya después grita lo que quieras, ahora lo importante es que te enfoques en la misión – Su amiga tenia razón… ya no estaba en la escuela para enojarse por eso… suspiró y asintió – Bien… ahora debemos fijar un punto donde podamos llevarlo para atraparlo.

- Hermione... tiene razón – dijo Ron – ¿Que es esto que esta aquí arriba?

- Donde? – dijo Zafiro

- Aquí – dijo Ron

- Es una terraza – dijo Zafiro

- Parece perfecto… - agregó Harry - no habrá gente ahí, porque está lloviendo… menos riesgos de que alguien inocente salga herido.

- Buen punto amigo – dijo Ron.

- Todo listo entonces…- arrancó la camioneta, y salieron a la calle, El transito era lento a causa de la pesada lluvia. Al llegar a la calle Pegaso, vieron el imponente anuncio "Centro comercial y de Ocio Plenilunio". Descendieron raudamente de la camioneta y se encaminaron sin causar sospechas hacia la entrada. Ron abrió las puerta, y dejó pasar a los demás, mirando hacia todos lados, escondiendo la varita por debajo de la manga de su impermeable. Harry se quitó la capucha, y se acomodó el pelo para taparse la cicatriz

- No debe verte Harry – dijo Zafiro

- Yo quiero ser el contacto…

- No – dijo Hermione.

- Es mi misión Hermione – dijo serio, y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad oscura, que Hermione, solo retrocedió unos pasos temerosa.

- Déjalo Hermione – dijo Ron – Bien Harry, es todo tuyo… ¿Dónde esta pautada la entrega?

- En el local de Hamburguesas del payaso con cara de pavo – Harry asintió- Dentro de quince minutos…- Zafiro le entrego una gorra roja, con los colores del Real Madrid… - esta es la seña del vendedor… trata de que no se de cuenta que eres tu, hasta que este bien cerca… - le alcanzo unos lentes oscuros.

- Descuida, no lo arruinare… - Zafiro sonrió. Harry se dirigió hasta las escaleras mecánicas. – Ah… seria mejor que activaran las alarmas de incendio – Los tres lo miraron, sin comprender…- Creo que seria mejor que no hubiera tantos muggles dando vueltas… el escuadrón de reversión de memoria, no daría abasto con tantas personas pululando por ahí – sonrió. Hermione sintió una punzada de angustia al verlo desaparecer por la escalera mecánica… Ron se acerco y la abrazo calidamente, mientras le daba un beso en su enmarañado pelo.

- Tengo miedo Ron… algo me dice que esto no saldrá bien…

- Descuida, no va a pasar nada – dijo serio – pero de todas maneras, busquemos un lugar para poder cubrir a nuestro amigo.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Harry miraba por todo la planta destinada a los restaurantes. Muchos de cocina variada, china, japonesa, Kevap, y claro McDonnald, Burguer Kings, Telepizza, Pans&Company, entre otros. Instintivamente se tocó el cuello. La bolsita de terciopelo, con el mechón pelirrojo descansaba en su pecho… _"Solo un poco mas Ginny, y estaremos juntos para siempre"_ Y saliendo de la escalera, se dirigió hacia su destino. Cuando estaba por llegar al local, se paró en seco… allí, mirando hacia un gran ventanal, estaba él… la figura de su antiguo profesor de pociones. No habia cambiado mucho… tenía la misma expresión de infeliz amargado que tenia en la escuela. Su vestimenta, que lo habían hecho parecer siempre a un viejo murciélago apolillado, estaba cambiada. Tenia unos jeans, desgastados, y un suéter, de color negro, para variar. Harry sonrió. Y palpó la varita debajo de su manga lista para actuar. Se acomodó los lentes oscuros, y bajó lo mas que pudo la gorra del Real Madrid. Se levantó el cuello de la gabardina, y se dio vuelta, para que la sorpresa, no se arruinara.

- ¿Tenéis el dinero? – dijo en un perfecto español – Snape giró, al mismo tiempo que por el ventanal, refulgía un rayo, a través del encapotado cielo madrileño.

- Primero la mercancía…

- Joder tío – dijo riendo – no estas para andar con esas gillipolleces… anda que no tengo todo el dia! – dijo adquiriendo la expresión de Juan Manuel, el marido de Zafiro, cuando veía al Real Madrid.

- Dije que…

- Que te he dicho, que muestres el billete cabrón, porque si no de aquí me rajo!

- Bien… - dijo Snape, mirando a su interlocutor, tratando de perforarlo con su mirada. Frustrado, se dio vuelta para tomar una bolsa de la mesa que estaba cerca.

- Ahora... – dijo hablando tan perfectamente como un inglés. Snape se quedó quieto, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua. – Quiero que levantes las manos y te des vuelta con mucho cuidado… y trata de ser suave con los movimientos… no me encuentro en una de mis fases pacientes para serte sincero. – Snape, giró la cabeza, sin darse vuelta completamente, y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Sorprendido _Quejicus_? – dijo sonriendo y quitándose las gafas, mostrando su perfecta dentadura – creíste que tu inútil alumno de pociones, no iba a encontrarte?

- Creo que…

- ¿Me subestimaste? – rio – creo que si… y ahora, tu y yo vamos dar un largo paseo…

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Eso es lo que estoy esperando…. - lo miró con dureza – date la vuelta lentamente. No quiero que me acusen de matarte por la espalda.

- Bien… ahora me tienes… – dijo alzando las manos y dándose vuelta. Miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar una salida.

- Es bueno que sepas que de aquí no te escaparás… el centro comercial esta vigilado en todas sus salidas… esta vez, amigo… no te será tan fácil escabullirte….

Nota de la autora: ya les dije que no soy buena para la acción… esencialmente este es un fic romántico…pero bueno, creí que era necesario esto.. Porque tanto poema, a mi ya me habia asqueado un poco… hay que tener un poco de equilibrio en la vida… sino seria completamente tediosa…

Por cierto los poemas son de los cien sonetos de amor, de Pablo Neruda.

Dejen reviews… y esperen para el próximo porque no lo tengo ni escrito!!

Gracias a Paloma, que me tiro esos datitos de Madrid… y disculpen todas las que nacieron en ese pais, si les resulto un poco chocante, las expresiones españolas… no se me muchas, y la mayoría las saque de las películas, españolas… cualquier cosa que me haya equivocado… disculpas…

eh... no vayan a la oficina de quejas porque esta cerado por vacaciones...

Saludos Silvia


	41. Enfrentando mi destino

**Hola a Todos!! Uy, ya me habia olvidado de actualizar este fic, que tantas satisfacciones me ha dado! Disfruten este anteúltimo capitulo… tiene de todo. Se que algunos dicen que este fic se fue para otro lado…pero déjenme decirles que tiene algo de acción por una sencilla razón, la vida sigue a pesar de que nosotros amemos, y las responsabilidades también.. No se puede buscar a Snape con poemas… Y Ginny no puede mostrarse todo el tiempo enamorada si ve a Malfoy! Así que bueno, espero sepan comprender.**

**Xaugar…**** según estudios recientes la adolescencia se ha estirado hasta los 32 años… todavía eres un adolescente así que disfrútalo… Otra cosa, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero entiende el mío… No puedes amar con la misma intensidad… amor de pareja a dos personas por igual. Según un estudio reciente, dice que una persona esta enamorada de otra, mientras vive con otra y fantasea con una tercera! El amor es algo complicado de ver… Pero entiendo tu punto de vista con respecto a Bella, Edward y No me acuerdo como se llama el otro nabo… Solo digo que yo no creo en una persona que dice estar enamorada de dos hombres a la vez… si siente algo por el hl, es que ya no siente lo mismo que sentía por Edward, y por eso debería dejarlo libre… y me dejo de spoiler porque sino Victoria me mata… y claro que se que es una novela! Pero una novela no solo debe escribirse porque si… deben tener alguna base científica… **

**Herms…**** Hace mas de tres años que escribo fanfiction… tu realmente crees que a esta altura del partido, yo voy a escribir una historia de Harry/Hermione? Please, si me pides eso no me conoces todavía… no puedo escribir nada que considere una aberración! Así como no leo ese tipo e parejas y me declaro en contra de cualquier fic, que tengo ribetes slash, sexo entre hermanos, Draco/Ginny, y todos aquellos que puedan publicar por ahí… Aunque no descarto hacer uno de merodeadores… ¡ah y los hombres embarazados!! Por dios criaturas… **

**Un saludo a los de plap****, que ya me registre en su foro y espero que me den el ok… **

**A TODOS LOS QUE POR AHÍ PUBLICAN MIS FICS SIN PERMISO. NO PORQUE DIGA NADA, ME GUSTA LO QUE HACEN. SI SE DEDICAN A HACER UN BLOG, FOTOLOG, Y CUALQUIER COSA A NOMBRE DE HARRY Y GINNY, POR QUE NO SOLO PUBLICAN COSAS QUE SEAN DE SU PRODUCCION ARTISTICA? Y SI LES GUSTAN MIS FICS, NO SERIA MAS SENCILLO QUE LOS RECOMENDARAN, PONIENDO UN LINK HACIA MI CUENTA EN ESTA PAGINA? NO PERMITO QUE NADIE PUBLIQUE MIS FICS SIN PERMISO… PERO DESGRACIADAMENTE NO PUEDO ESTAR EN TODOS LOS BLOGS QUE APARECEN PULULANDO POR AHÍ… SOLO PIDO RESPETO. **

**¡Feliz aniversario a Amortentia¡Por muchos mas!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo… tiene Spoiler del séptimo libro, pero como creo que ya lo han leído, no creo que no les importe. De todas maneras yo les aviso…**

**Si hay algún error de tipeo perdonen, es que esta maldita maquina cuando guardo las correcciones no lo hace, y todo el trabajo se arruina… sepan disculpar a la abuela (Asi llamo a mi computadora)**

**Capitulo 41**

**Enfrentando mi destino**

Estaba frente a los dos atacantes. Nunca pensó que alguna vez en su vida, estaría en esa surrealista situación enfrentada a dos ex compañeros de escuela, defendiendo a Malfoy. _"El mundo está totalmente loco, o quizás la loca sea yo…"_ Pensó, mientras veía a Crabbe mover nuevamente el brazo y mandarle un hechizo. Ginny ya estaba preparada para desviarlo nuevamente. Los movimientos de su atacante eran pesados y toscos… cualquiera un poco mas avezado podría adivinar el ataque y rápidamente plantear una estrategia de defensa. Sonrió. El libro que usara Ron, en la Academia de Aurores, y que le prestara para que aprendiera a defenderse ahora que no estaban ellos en Hogwarts para protegerla, le estaba dando las soluciones que necesitaba. Pensó en Harry. Si él sólo se imaginara lo que estaba haciendo, pondría un grito en el cielo. Pero no le importaba. Siempre fue defensora de las causas perdidas, o de los indefensos, y en este caso Malfoy, que estaba aun sacudiéndose de dolor por la maldición imperdonable, se convertía en uno de los estándares de defensa en su vida. Sonrió mirando a Crabbe.

- Ya me habia dicho Harry que en defensa eras un idiota…

- Oh… ¿Hablas de Potter?- Rió- ¿Así que ahora buscas la protección del gran Harry Potter, para salir airoso de cualquier situación?- Chilló Crabbe, mirando a Malfoy – ¡Que bajo has caído Malfoy¿Por salvar tu pellejo, haces migas con sangres sucias… mestizos y traidores¡Que patético te ves allí, llorando como un chiquillo… dejando que esta sucia traidora te defienda!

- ¡Cierra el pico Basura! – dijo Ginny – y dile a desperdicio… – señalando a Goyle, que sonreía – que quite esa cara de imbecil… hoy no es temporada de caza… así que será mejor que se vayan.

- Mira Crabbe… - dijo Goyle mirando a Ginny – en que se ha convertido la pequeñita traidora… - Ginny rodó los ojos- ya decía yo que hoy seria un día espectacular – miró a Malfoy, que arrastrándose adolorido trataba de escaparse– nos ocuparemos de este – y luego miró a Ginny – y luego disfrutaremos de una agradable compañía.

- Si…!apuesto que con ustedes dos, la tarde estaría completa para mi!– dijo Ginny con sarcasmo. - como si yo tuviera tan mal gusto… - agregó haciendo arcadas.

- Vamos… es que no has estado con un hombre de verdad…

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo riendo.

- ¿Tienes novio, bonita?

- Aha… - dijo ella sonriendo coqueta.

- ¿Quien es? apuesto que no nos llega ni a los talones…

- Creo que no… – dijo – es demasiado bueno para compararse con dos idiotas como ustedes – Esta vez atacaron los dos, pero Ginny era buena, y haciendo una voltereta en el aire, esquivó, los rayos, y cayó cerca de Malfoy – ¡Luna!! – la rubia, se levantó, decidida, y conjuró un _Protego_ demasiado fuerte que hizo perder el equilibrio a los atacantes – Vamos Malfoy - agregó Ginny tratando de levantarlo – no es momento para que te hagas el pesado.

- Déjame… no permitiré que me salve una traidora…

- Bien… sigue es esa postura idiota y muérete¡o deja por una vez en tu vida el orgullo de lado y mueve el trasero!! Ahora!! – gritó. Malfoy se levantó de un salto y juntos se refugiaron detrás de un tronco. – ahora, por Merlín, o Slytherin, me vale poco por quien jures, ayúdanos a salir de esta… yo no creo que seas tan mal mago como piensa todo el mundo… eres bueno –Draco la miró enarcando una ceja – solo que no enfocas bien tus intereses.

- Pero, por favor…

- Ahora, ayúdanos a librarnos de estos dos, hasta que llegue el profesor Lupin… - El grito de Luna, la descolocó. Levantó la mirada para verla, tirada en el piso con una herida en el pómulo y esos dos muy cerca de ella. Miró a Draco, que tenía los ojos con una extraña lividez…

- Sal hurón…- dijo Crabbe – o la haremos gritar hasta que ya no pueda hacerlo – Ginny lo miró, y vio con terror que Malfoy salió de su escondite…

- No Malfoy, ven aquí…

- No mas… - dijo serio, soltándose de la mano de Ginny – ¡no voy a esconderme mas!! – Se acercó decidido a sus ex amigos – Bueno… me quieren a mi. – dijo – Aquí estoy… déjenla.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa esta idiota? – rieron los dos.

- Déjenla.. y a Weasley también… -suspiró – ellas no tienen que pagar por mi. – _"En verdad eres estupido Malfoy… ¿esta es tu idea de hacer tiempo hasta esperar los refuerzos?"_ Pensó Ginny.

- Que tierno, que te pusiste Malfoy… ¿te gusta la traidora?

- Si claro… -dijo con sarcasmo – ¡De seguro yo estoy tan desquiciados como ustedes!

- ¡Cierra el pico! – la varita de Crabbe se movió con lentitud, Draco repelió la agresión, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con Goyle, que le lanzó un hechizo, haciendo que Malfoy volara por el aire y se golpeara contra un árbol…

- Siempre fuiste un idiota Malfoy, - carraspeó Goyle. -Siempre necesitaste de nosotros para ser alguien.

- No, es al revés… fueron ustedes que necesitaban de Malfoy para no parecer tan idiotas como realmente lo son…. – dijo Ginny saliendo de su escondite, y esperando que Malfoy se levantara, cosa que no hizo porque el rubio estaba desvanecido y un hilo de sangre, le manchaba su pálido rostro. _"Mierda"_ pensó Ginny_ "quien me manda a meterme donde no me llaman… Luna desmayada, Malfoy herido… y estos dos idiotas. Si tengo suerte de salir de esta, Harry va a matarme por estúpida…."_

Estaban frente a frente. Harry tenía la varita en alto, apuntándolo. Sabía que tenía que ser precavido. No estaba en frente a un ignoto mago… era Snape. El causante de todas sus desgracias. El hombre que con solo una frase, libró el destino de sus padres… y selló el suyo propio. Por él, estaba solo en el mundo. Por su causa, tuvo que lidiar con unos tíos que lo odiaban…. Por su culpa, estuvo alejado tanto tiempo de los suyos… de su mundo, de su vida. Suspiró mientras lo veía de arriba a abajo… Pero ahora eso iba a revertirse. Ese día, era el ultimo día en que Severus Snape iba a alejarlo de lo que mas quería. Sin dejar de apuntarlo, se tocó el bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa y suspiró. _"esto es lo último Ginny"_ Pensó. Snape sonrió… con esa sonrisa tan desagradable, que mas parecía un acto reflejo de dolor de estómago que una demostración emocional. Harry aferró la varita con fuerza. Podía sentir la respiración acelerada de su profesor… y hasta podía imaginar el movimiento de su cerebro tratando de buscar una manera para escapar. El hombre, se dio vuelta lentamente, mientras levantaba las manos y se volvía hacia Harry.

- Si estuviéramos en la escuela, le daría puntos por su brillante actuación Potter – dijo tranquilo.

- Vamos… - dijo riendo – ¿usted dando puntos a los leones? Por favor, no me haga vomitar… Usted solo le daba puntos a las alimañas escurridizas de su casa… quizás porque le hacían recordar a usted en su juventud… - sonrió burlón.

- Siempre fuiste un mocoso arrogante y estúpido… Es difícil de creer que tu pudiste llegar hasta aquí solo, sacando deducciones, y logrando lo que muchos han querido hacer desde hace años…. Y sin ayuda de nadie…

- A estas alturas ya deberías saber, que nadie puede hacer todo solo… siempre es necesario tener ayuda, Snape…

- Ah… - dijo con asco – veo que aun frecuenta a todos sus amigos.

- Los amigos están, en las buenas y en las malas…

- Eres igual que tu padre… - siseó – siempre alardeando de lo gran amigo que era, y de cuanto lo estimaban los majaderos que lo adulaban… a él y a Black… dos granujas sin futuro… dos imbéciles que tuvieron suerte de ser…

- Vamos _Quejicus_… -dijo sonriendo – ya deberías haber dejado la envidia hace tiempo… y si ellos fueron dos personas sin futuro, fue porque tu, y tu maldito amo lo hicieron posible… ¿que tenias diferente tu de mi padre? Solo unos cuantos lavados de cabello…

- Insolente… - dijo tratando de acercarse.

- Mantente a distancia porque te aseguro que ya no soy el crío que usa el Expelliarmus, para no herir…

- Vaya Potter, de verdad que has crecido…

- He tenido buenos profesores que me enseñaron a no ser tan confiado en la gente… pero mas a desconfiar de un viejo murciélago como tu.

- Te crees gran cosa, y solo eres el producto de lo que un viejo loco soñó¡De un viejo loco, que te creyó especial y solo eres un tonto crío con suerte!

- Quejicus, deja atrás el pasado… no vengo a escuchar las desgracias de tu vida… mi padre tenia razón, el solo saber que existes es una lamentable desgracia. - Snape frunció la boca, como digiriendo un trago de bilis.

- Tan elocuente como tu padre, veo… te van bien las palabras, Potter. Solo que en estos casos, deberías saber, que mientras menos hables, mas tiempo tendrás de salvar tu vida…

- ¿Ah, si?

- Si, porque cuando logre llegar a mi varita, no tendré que escuchar el parloteo que haces y te haré tragar cada una de tus palabras…

- Te tengo tanto miedo…. – dijo sonriendo.

- Esa no es la expresión de un héroe sacrificado como tu… - dijo socarronamente.

- Yo no soy un héroe sacrificado, maldito idiota…

- ¿No eres tu el chico que se sacrifica por los que quiere? – Harry dejo de sonreír – ¿no eres tu, el que se desvive para que a sus seres queridos no les pase nada? – Harry palideció. - ¿No te ríes ahora, eh¿Todavía estas con Chang? – Harry arqueó una ceja – o quizás, ya estés pensando como tu padre, y una pelirroja…

- Estás equivocado… - dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo- yo no estoy con nadie.

- No es lo que me dijeron por ahí… - dijo Snape sonriendo.

- Ah, - dijo tratando de serenarse. La sola mención de Ginny, lo alteró - veo cual es tu juego Quejicus… ¿tratas de ponerme nervioso? te aseguro que no…

- ¿Por casualidad, alguien tocó algo que te pertenece últimamente, Potter? - el rostro de Harry perdió por completo el color – he tenido noticias de que una persona muy allegada a mi, trató de lastimar a una persona que sé que estimas demasiado… ¿me equivoco? – "_No caigas en su trampa… él tratará de hacerte enfurecer con sus palabras_" Recordó lo que le dijera Ginny, pero era casi imposible no dejarse llevar por la desesperación, sabiendo que él estaba tan lejos y que no podría salvarla si alguien se atreviera a lastimarla. – Veo que te has quedado callado…

- ¿Piensas que voy a dejar a los que me importan desprotegidos? Como dirían un amigo mío español¡ni de coña! Y tu amiguito informante, sabe a que se enfrenta, si le hace daño, especialmente a esa persona – dijo furioso – ya les confiscaron el dinero del banco… y eso fue solo el comienzo. Sabes que soy capaz de sacar a relucir mi chapa de salvador del mundo, del "elegido", para salvar a los que quiero…

- Así que fuiste tu el que frenó el dinero de los Malfoy…

- Claro… y no escatimaré en recursos para dejar a su protegido peor que una alimaña, en la calle y recogiendo basura… eso, si aun le queda cuerpo, porque si se atreve a tocarla…. No la cuenta.

- Bravo Potter, has hecho tus deberes…

- ¡Claro! y usted tiene la culpa, por ser tan severo… - Sonrió burlón – Sabíamos que Narcissa Malfoy le debía una, y que estaría dispuesta a todo para saldar su deuda.

- Muy inteligente de tu parte…

- Se lo debo a mis padres – Snape chasqueó la lengua – Si aunque te muerdas de la bronca mi padre fue mucho mejor que tu, por eso lo odiabas, y por eso tuviste que recurrir a las artes oscuras, para tratar de ser no solo un numero en este mundo… después de todo eres el mestizo Prince… Hijo de Eilyn Prince… la dueña de la cámara de Gringots de la cual sacabas trimestralmente dinero, para solventar tu huida.

- Bravo Potter… - dijo con asco – evidentemente te subestime… a ti y a ese inútil licántropo de Lupin..

- Como te dije, ya no soy el crío que hace un berrinche para que lo dejen solo… ahora entiendo lo que es trabajo en equipo… y sobre Lupin, lávate la boca antes de nombrarlo…

- ¿Algo mas que declarar? – dijo con sorna Snape, pero viéndose, imposibilitado de escabullirse.

- Lo único que voy a decirte es que, no caeré en tu jueguito…

- Bravo, el señor madurez, ha hablado… ¿De verdad crees que tu querida señorita Weasley, se encuentra segura en Hogwarts¿Y que sucedería si ella saliera a Hogsmeade¿crees que allí estaría igual de protegida¿Estará bien?

- Tan bien como mi madre, que supo defenderse siempre de asquerosos mortífagos como tu… Ginny , al igual que Lily Evans, es una excelente bruja¿no recuerdas cómo era mi madre, Snape? quizás por eso tu odiabas tanto a mi padre… siempre le envidiaste todo lo que lograba, sin esfuerzo… sin necesidad de obligar, o maldecir… o agredir y mucho menos, de matar…

- ¡Tu padre solo fue un maldito con dinero, que siempre tuvo todo lo que quise! – dijo farfullando, y su cara roja de la rabia.

- Vamos Snape, no pierdas el control ahora…

- Por supuesto que no lo haré… tengo demasiado control y de la misma manera en que tuve la serenidad para cargarme a Dumbledore, lo haré contigo.

- Yo no soy el viejo… él confiaba en ti, yo no.

- Es una lastima que todo termine así. Es una lastima que una vida tan joven se desperdicie¿no crees Potter? Igual que tu padre, no podrás disfrutar de una larga vida…

- ¿Y seguro que tu si, Beckham?- Snape se puso serio..- Si que has caído bajo. Solo quisiera saber como es que vas a sostener la mentira, si tendrás que lavarte el pelo todos los días… y tu y yo sabemos que aseo personal es una materia que todavía debes en la escuela!

- Solo voy a decirte una sola cosa…

- Vamos Snape – dijo moviendo la varita – ¿una palabra¿Eso tan solo? Yo pensé que ibas a ser algo mas… ¡acompaña la palabra con un golpe al menos! – rio.

- Estoy dispuesto, si dejas que use mi varita… y me das pie.

- Podemos hacerlo mas divertido… ¿como muggles que te parece¿Y Por que tienes que esperar a que yo te de pie¿acaso ya perdiste el toque y no solo puedes dar un golpe sin avisar?

- Claro que puedo… pero creo que eres como tu padre – sonrió – ¿no puedes librarte de mi solo, no? Necesitas al idiota de Weasley y a la sabelotodo de Granger para poder conmigo.

- No me subestimes Snape… - dijo serio – ya no soy el niño tonto que perdía el control por lo que le decías… he aprendido a controlar mis emociones.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Claro – dijo sereno – aquí me ves… aunque tengo ganas de hacerte pagar todas y cada una de las que me hiciste mientras estaba en Hogwarts, que quiero verte escupir sangre, por entregar a mis padres… y que quiero ver como un maldito dementor te chupa esa cosa negra que tienes de alma, por matar a una persona tan noble como Dumbledore… estoy calmado y solo quiero atraparte para verte en Azkaban pagando por tus crímenes.

- Antes muerto… - siseó.

- Entonces me darás la satisfacción de que sea yo, el que meta tu cuerpo en una bolsa.

- El niño creció…

- Si… crecí, así que no me rompas las pelotas, y de una vez, te digo, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer de hoy en adelante, así que cortemos la charla y lleva lentamente tus manos hacia atrás, y no intentes nada, porque te aseguro, que no voy a escatimar en golpes, si no me das otra opción. – De pronto, una alarma, sonó en todo el recinto, haciendo que Harry, mirara alrededor. La maldita alarma de incendios, sonaba estridente por todo el lugar, provocando que algunos muggles, salieran a las corridas, hacia las salidas de emergencia. En un descuido, unos niños, corrieron en dirección a Snape que estaba cerca de una de las puertas. Este, viendo su oportunidad para escaparse, tomó al mas pequeño y de un movimiento, le puso la varita en el cuello. Harry se sintió un idiota, por perder tanto tiempo y no atraparlo.

- Bien Potter… - dijo sonriendo - tu eres un buen samaritano… no creo que querrás que este sucio muggle, muera ¿verdad?

- Déjalo Snape… él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Aquí solo somos tu y yo…

- ¿vas a cortarme la diversión? – rio – vamos Potter… ¿quieres salvarlo? – sonrió con malicia – ¡pues sálvalo entonces! – arrojó al niño violentamente hacia donde estaba Harry. Este lo atrapó en el aire, y rápidamente dio vuelta una mesa para protegerlo y protegerse de un potente hechizo de fuego que le mandó Snape, a la vez que corría. Harry miró al niño. Tenía el pelo castaño y pecas en la nariz. Lloraba asustado y pedía por su mamá. No tendría mas de cuatro años.

- Ya, tranquilo, no llores… encontraremos a tu mamá. Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí y no te muevas… - el niño asintió y él se levantó para luego volver a esconderse, porque un rayo verde reventó una de las mesas – maldito hijo de…

- ¡Harry!! – asomó cautelosamente la cabeza y vio a su amigo corriendo a través de la gente, tratando de encontrarlo. Luego echó un vistazo y vio como Snape, huía, escaleras arriba.

- Ron, se escapó – jadeó - ¡el maldito escapó!

- ¿Que sucedió?

- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo pateando una silla. El niño lo miraba asustado. – Si no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo… - miro a su amigo - solo debo saber…

- Se fue hacia donde queríamos… - dijo Ron para tranquilizarlo - de seguro…

- Bien – dijo cortándolo – quédate con este niño, encuentra a su madre y…

- No, voy contigo – dijo Ron mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡No! – dijo enérgico – quiero que te quedes… ¡Snape es mío!

- ¡No, en esto estamos los tres, recuerdalo! – terció Ron.

- No, Hermione es una excelente bruja, pero no está capacitada para una situación como esta… Por favor, Ron… Hermione, no…

- ¡Bien, Hermione se queda, pero yo si voy! – Harry iba a refutar, pero Ron lo calló – y no me vengas con que no estoy capacitado… ¡soy mejor que tu en la clase de duelo!

- No quiero que te suceda nada – dijo aun mirando hacia las escaleras. Ron sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

- No me verá… - dijo tranquilo – tomé prestada tu capa – Harry sonrió.

- Eres imposible… ¿Te gustan los problemas no?

- Vivo contigo… ¿que esperabas?

- Bien… vámonos… - y los dos tratando de abrirse paso subieron por las escaleras buscando la terraza.

Ginny estaba acorralada cuando Remus, y algunos aurores aparecieron, al igual que Neville. Crabbe y Goyle no tuvieron chances de atacar y mucho menos de defenderse. Fueron atrapados luego de una breve resistencia. Ginny, que cuando aparecieron sus salvadores, se escondió cerca de la inconsciente Luna, salió una vez que todo estuvo tranquilo y despejado, y corrió hacia donde estaba tirada su amiga. Luna tenía un profundo corte en el hombro, del cual salía mucha sangre, y otro en la frente, que teñía de rojo la mitad derecha de su cara. Levantó la mirada para ver a Malfoy despatarrado contra el tronco del árbol donde habia terminado. Aun estaba desvanecido. Remus se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, y la abrazó. Ella se quedó tiesa un instante, para luego responder con mas fervor, a la vez que se dio cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado. Miró a los ojos a su director, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquila Ginny,… Ya todo pasó.

- Lo lamento… Luna está herida y yo no pude hacer nada por salvarla…

- Está bien, Ginny, la llevaremos a la enfermería.

- Si, la señora Pomfrey la curara ¿verdad?

- Claro… - Neville se acercó.

- ¿Estás bien, Ginny?

- ¡Oh Neville! – dijo soltando a su profesor y dándole un cálido abrazo a su amigo, que conmocionado por el recibimiento, casi, cae de espaldas- ¡lo lamento, fue mi culpa! yo debí haberla salvado…

- Ella se pondrá bien, Ginny…vámonos de aquí… – dijo mirando como Remus ponía a su novia en una camilla y la llevaba a los carruajes del colegio – quiero que la vea la señora Pomfrey…

- ¿Es extraño, no? Verla así… – dijo ella aceptando la mano de su amigo y caminando al lado de la camilla.

- ¿Que esté callada? – rieron – Diablos, cuando sentí el calor en la moneda… dejé todo.

- Te sentiste como en el ED¿eh?

- Casi… Aunque estaba en la sede de la Orden…

- ¿Tu?

- Si, soy un miembro nuevo… - Ginny sonrió y abrazó nuevamente a su amigo.

- ¡Bien por ti Nev! Aunque debo advertirte una cosa – dijo mirándolo seriamente - Ten cuidado con una rubia… ¡es una buscona!

- Ya la conocí… - dijo riendo – pero aun anda con otras intenciones… Al menos no pregunta por mi cada vez que me ve, sino por otra persona… con una extraña marca en la frente… – Dijo mirándola burlón. Ella se paró en seco y frunció la frente denotando disgusto. – ¿Lo conoces? – Neville no pudo aguantar la risa.

- Mira, mejor vamos al castillo, porque si me llego a enterar… - no dijo mas nada. Lo único importante ahora era cerciorarse de que su amiga estuviera bien…

Madame Pomfrey era una de las sanadoras mas eficientes que Ginny conocía. Siempre había pensado que la labor de la sanadora en el colegio, era sacrificada, pues tenía que vivir en el castillo, tanto tiempo, dejando su vida, y encima de todo, aguantar a unos irresponsables adolescentes, que aparecían con una inmensa cantidad de síntomas, producidos por sus actividades. Se incorporó para verla mejor, mientras la sanadora revisaba la venda que le había puesto a Malfoy en la cabeza. Y por primera vez se preguntó dónde iban los profesores durante las vacaciones. No se imaginaba a la Profesora McGonnagal tirada en la arena, usando una bikini, tomando un baño de sol en una costa mediterránea; y mucho menos podía idearse a un Slughorn bebiendo margaritas rodeado de voluptuosas féminas en una playa del Caribe… Se imaginó que pasarían visitando a familiares en el caso de la primera, y en el caso del segundo, de seguro se la pasaría disfrutando de los beneficios que tenía al codearse con gente importante… las mejores entradas para las finales de Quidditch, participar de las mejores fiestas del ministerio, disfrutar de los días soleados en una finca, en las playas mas sofisticadas y comiendo de su dulce favorito: ananá confitado… si de todos Slughorn podría ser el mas favorecido en esos menesteres. Seguramente la profesora Sprout, estaría revolviendo la tierra sembrando plantas exóticas, y la profesora Trelawney, de seguro se la pasaría viendo el tiempo lluvioso en su bola de cristal, por lo que su ojo interior de seguro le diría que era mejor quedarse en esa calurosa Torre. _"Pobre Profesora Trelawney… debe ser tan feo estar dola y no tener a quien visitar en tus tiempos libres..."_ Miró nuevamente a la señora Pomfrey… ella parecía tener una vida parecida a la de su profesora de adivinación, absolutamente solitaria. Mientras acomodaba las sábanas la sanadora miró de reojo a Ginny, que sin parpadear la miraba insistentemente. Se incorporó un poco, llevando un vaso en la mano y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Señorita Weasley?

- ¿Si? – dijo Ginny, aun con la mirada fija en ella.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – se acercó y le puso la mano en la frente para medirle la temperatura.

- No, estoy bien…

- No me mienta… - Ginny negó con la cabeza – tiene la mirada perdida, y está algo abrumada… es normal, no me extrañaría que empiece a tener síntomas de Stress post traumático – Ginny frunció la frente sin entender - puede que tengas síntomas después del ataque, como vómitos, mareos… sensación de agobio y perdida del conocimiento o del apetito – Ginny al escuchar esto ultimo lanzó una carcajada que dejó pasmada a la sanadora.

- Madame Pomfrey… - dijo tratando de controlar la risa – le aseguro que nada, pero nada, podría hacer que una Weasley pierda el apetito – la sanadora sonrió – y también le aseguro que aunque el ataque no ha sido algo que esperaba en esta salida – suspiró – He tenido encuentros mas peligrosos y no me han dejado secuela alguna, ni física ni psíquica…

- Bien – dijo dándose la vuelta – deberías ir al salón principal… pronto será la cena…

- Disculpe usted… - dijo Ginny – quisiera preguntarle algo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Es difícil?

- ¿Como?

- Si es difícil trabajar de sanadora…

- No, si es lo que te gusta. – dijo ella mirando a sus enfermos.

- Pero… - dijo ella acomodándose en la silla. - usted sabe… curar enfermos, es una responsabilidad muy grande – Madame Pomfrey, movió la varita e hizo aparecer una banqueta, sentándose en ella, para charlar mas cómoda. No era la primera vez que una alumna le preguntaba acerca de su profesión, y si bien, ella era demasiado escueta en esas ocasiones, de alguna manera, hablar con Ginny Weasley le resultaba mas fácil.

- ¡Claro que es una gran responsabilidad! – dijo sonriente- Pero muy gratificante cuando ves que tu trabajo da frutos positivos…

- ¿Es una carrera sacrificada? – Madame Pomfrey asintió.

- Aunque debería decirte que ninguna profesión debería ser sacrificada si es lo que te gusta… Pero debo advertirte que el sacrificio viene cuando eres mujer.

- No la entiendo.

- Bueno, en mi caso fue mas fácil trabajar de sanadora, y nunca tuve que plantearme la necesidad de sacrificios… – la miró – yo no tengo una familia a quien cuidar… no he tenido hijos – suspiró – pero hay otras mujeres que tienen una familia y ahí si es sacrificado.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque tienen que ser sanadoras, pero también madres, esposas, amas de casa… no sabes lo cansador que es eso, Ginevra – dijo - cuando termina tu día solo quieres dormir… - rió – pero aun con todo eso vale la pena. Como te dije, todo sea por salvar una vida.

- Pero… ¿qué sucede cuando eso no pasa… y alguien muere?

- Mire señorita Weasley… Se que la muerte es algo incomprensible para usted, pero para los sanadores, siempre es una posibilidad… y lamentablemente, uno ya está preparado para todas las posibilidades, la buenas y las malas…

- Pero…

- No dudo que en los comienzos de tu profesión, perder a un paciente es algo desgarrador… pero también existen alicientes… aquellas cosan que hacen que un sanador siga haciendo su trabajo y dando lo mejor de si…

- ¿Que cosas?

- Cuando traemos vida al mundo… - dijo sonriendo…- no hay nada mas emocionante que ayudar a una vida a venir al mundo, eso se lo aseguro…

- Entonces todo es equilibrio…

- Exactamente… Las cosas pasan, buenas y malas… pero tu tienes que estar dispuesta a dar todo de ti, para que las cosas malas sean mínimas, y si desgraciadamente, eso no sucede, debes quedarte con la seguridad plena de que has hecho todo lo posible…

- Es un constante sacrificio…

- Es un trabajo… lo mismo que los aurors, que el ministro… que ser profesor, pero no lo veas como un sacrificio…

- No lo veo como un sacrificio… - dijo ella sonriendo – lo veo como una necesidad… de llenar esas ganas de ayudar al que necesita.

- Bien…

- Quiero ser sanadora… - dijo segura.

- Vaya, eso es una sorpresa… - dijo sonriendo – pensé que seguirías los pasos de Potter y tu hermano…

- Bueno, haría lo mismo pero desde otro ángulo…. Los aurors atrapan magos tenebrosos y salvan vidas… Yo estaría haciendo lo mismo pero desde otro ámbito.

- Eso es, niña…

- ¿Sabe por que quiero ser sanadora?

- ¿No?

- Por usted – la señora Pomfrey permaneció sin decir nada, pero Ginny pudo jurar que un tono rosado paso por sus mejillas –

- ¿Ah, si? Y por que motivo…

- Siempre he admirado su trabajo aquí – dijo algo sonrojada – Además... vi como una vez usted curaba a Harry… y decidí que esa seria mi profesión…

- ¿Todo por Potter? – dijo sonriendo.

- Si… no me va a negar que ese cabeza dura, busca problemas, no merece tener una sanadora constantemente…

- A juzgar por los hechos – dijo riendo – creo que tienes razón… no he tenido a un estudiante tantas veces en este enfermería, como al señor Potter – rieron- Vaya, parece que su amiga se despertó… - dijo mirando a Luna que miraba perdida hacia el techo de la enfermería…

- ¿Luna? – dijo Ginny.

- Ah… - dijo volviendo su cara hacia su amiga, y mirándola como perdida –

- ¿Estás bien? Te duele algo?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza… y el estómago… tengo hambre… Y me gustaría tomar un poco de té de gurdirraíz… - Ginny torció los ojos, y la sanadora sonrió.

- Bien – dijo la señora Pomfrey – señal que está todo en su lugar… - se levantó – veré que le traigan una ración de la cena… y esa extraña infusión. – se alejó hacia su oficina.

- ¿Tu estás bien? – dijo Luna, mirándola fijamente.

- Si – dijo sonriente – Cuando estaban por atraparme, aparecieron Remus, los aurores y Neville… – Luna sonrió – y me ayudaron

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- Está´por allá – dijo señalando la cama al final de la enfermería - todavía no se ha despertado. Ya le avisaron a su madre… - rió – me gustaría ver la cara de esa estirada cuando le digan que sus antiguos amiguitos le hicieron eso.

- Pobre Malfoy…

- En verdad… - dijo Ginny seria – ¿Salió para defenderte sabes? – Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida – si, yo también me sorprendí de su actitud. Pero bueno, a cualquiera puede aparecerle un rapto de locura… - rieron.

- Y tu… ¿no le diste su merecido a "basura y desperdicio?"

- No…- dijo mirándola con picardía – tu sabes que algunos animales están protegidos por las leyes… por eso del peligro de extinción… - rieron a mas no poder, hasta que Luna se quejó de su herida en el hombro – ¿te duele mucho?

- No… – dijo tratando de sentarse. Ginny la ayudó - ¿Así que Neville está por aquí?

- Aja – dijo sonriendo – Está hablando con McGonnagal y el profesor Lupin… me dijo que en cuanto se desocupara vendría a verte.

- Puedes arreglarme el cabello – Ginny asintió y le acomodó la enmarañada cabellera rubia, haciendo aparecer un moño de color rojo, y atándoselo a modo de vincha – Gracias- En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Neville entró lentamente. El y Luna se miraron fijamente. Neville se acercó hacia la cama y se agachó para abrazarla. –Nev… - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ahora si… - y estaban a punto de besarse como si en el lugar no hubiera nadie mas que ellos dos. Ginny no estaba para ver esas escenas.

- Ejem… - dijo interrumpiéndolos. Neville se separó de su novia sonriendo. Luna quería matar a su amiga – perdón, pero no deberían comer delante de los pobres… – rieron.

- Ginny – dijo Luna – ¿no tenías que ir a algún lugar?

- No…

- ¿Acaso olvidaste… tu cita? – Ginny la miró sin entender, y luego metió rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo, para encontrar la carta de Harry. Se levantó de un salto, y sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos, salió corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, ahora vacíos, pues todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el comedor. Subió las escaleras de de a tres escalones, maldiciendo a las malditas normas de la escuela que prohibían desaparecerse en el colegio. Llegó al corredor del séptimo piso. Y miró hacia la pared opuesta al cuadro del troll bailando con tutú. Sintió su entusiasmo desaparecer, cuando no vió ninguna puerta…

- ¡Mierda! – gritó histérica – ¡no me dijiste en qué tenía que pensar para que apareciera la maldita puerta!!! - sacó la nota. Allí no habia ninguna referencia. – ¡Aghhh¡Que diablos tengo que decir!! – se tapó la cara, a punto de llorar cuando alguien le tiraba de la manga. Se quitó las manos para ver dos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban con ternura – ¿Dobby?

- ¡Señorita Weaslibi! – dijo contento – ¡llega justo a tiempo!

- ¡Pero no sé como entrar! – dijo a punto de llorar.

- Harry Potter me dijo que debía tratarla como una reina… o mejor dicho su princesa…

- Dobby… - dijo serena- solo quiero ver que me tiene preparado –

- El señor Potter ha preparado algo lindo para usted. – el elfo caminó tres veces alrededor de Ginny murmurando unas palabras. Para deleite de la pelirroja la puerta se materializó ante sus ojos. – Ya está señorita – dijo Dobby, abriendo la puerta – la habitación es toda suya. – Ginny sonrió al elfo y le dio un beso. Y evitando los chillidos y cumplidos, avanzó hacia la puerta, y una vez dentro quedó con los ojos abiertos como dos castañas.

- ¡Merlín! – solo pudo decir, ante lo que apareció ante ella.

Harry subió de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera. Mientras lo hacía, tuvo que lidiar con una innumerable masa de gente que desesperada, se agolpaba para poder salir del centro comercial lo mas rápido posible, y con otras que desesperadas, trataban de bajar para encontrarse con hijos o esposas, o novias que habían perdido en la batahola. Ron a su vez iba detrás de su amigo, cuidando sus espaldas. No era para él algo tedioso o complicado. Harry era mas que un hermano… mas que el novio de su hermana, o el hermano del alma de su novia. Nunca pudo describir la relación que tenían… de continua lealtad. Nunca podría enojarse seriamente con él, y cuando estaba en peligro, como en ese momento, tenía la necesidad de cuidarlo, ver que estuviera bien… Sabía que si a Harry le pasaba algo, su hermana y su novia no lo soportarían, y él menos. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos. Hoy no pasaría nada. Maldijo a Hermione entre dientes por meterle en la cabeza esa sensación de que hoy pasaría algo malo. Mas precisamente le pasaría algo a Harry. Cuando este llegó al segundo nivel, donde se encontraban los locales comerciales, se paró en seco y Ron casi lo lleva por delante. Hermione se acercaba a ellos bordeando las escaleras, y a su lado estaba Zafiro.

- ¿Lo vieron? – gritó para que las mujeres lo escucharan. Hermione llegó hasta Harry, empujando con vehemencia a unas cuantas chicas histéricas.

- Pasó por aquí, y el muy desgraciado me vio – dijo mirando a Ron, que llegaba jadeando a su encuentro – y luego me lanzó un par de maldiciones, pero solo consiguió darle a la baranda de la escalera.

- Pero aquí hay decenas de personas… - dijo Ron – como puede ser tan…

- Ron, es Snape – dijo Harry con rabia. Miro a Zafiro – ¿Ahora que?

- Piensa ir hasta la terraza… - dijo ella- por las entradas principales no podrá salir… y si quiere desaparecerse, el ultimo nivel del plenilunio es el ideal.

- Bien… trataremos de llegar lo mas rápido posible..

- Harry… estaba pensando… – dijo Hermione, pero Harry interrumpió su monólogo.

- No – dijo serio – tu te quedas con Zafiro.

- Pero...

- Harry tiene razón – dijo Ron - tu no vas.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros Hermione – dijo Harry - tu no estás lo suficientemente entrenada para una situación así.

- ¡No te olvides con quien estas hablando Harry! – dijo ella, mas furiosa que nunca. Y luego giró para ver a Ron – Y no voy a aceptar que tu me trates como…

- Una bruja muy buena, muy inteligente… pero que no ha tenido una entrenamiento adecuado para este tipo de situaciones – dijo Ron, clavándole la mirada.

- No te atrevas a…

- Ron tiene razón, Hermione – dijo Zafiro. Hermione la miró sin entender – Esto no es lo mismo que un grupo de inexpertos mortífagos, es Snape…

- Pero…

- ¡Por favor Hermione, no nos quietes tiempo! – dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras sin esperar su respuesta – espero que lo entiendas y no molestes…

- Harry tiene razón.- dijo Ron, tomándola de los hombros – Ahora entiendo por que no quería que Ginny viniera… - la miró a los ojos. Hermione, trató de zafarse y lo miro enojada – se que no me hablaras por un tiempo… pero te prefiero así, que en peligro – ella por fin lo miró a los ojos – por favor Hermione… entiende… - trago saliva – No soportaría que a ti te pasara algo…

- Pero yo si tengo que soportar que tu vayas y te expongas… ¿verdad? – dijo llorosa.

- Sabias a qué me expondría si elegía esto para vivir… - dijo él sonriendo.

- ¡Ron! – grito Harry desde el primer descanso de la escalera – ¿vienes o te quedas?

- Voy – le dio un beso en la frente - tranquila, hay un niño que perdió a su mamá… ayuda a Zafiro en todo lo que puedas…

- ¿Cuídate si? – dijo ella acariciando su rostro. – ¡y cuídalo!

- Te lo prometo – dijo al desaparecer debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. Harry llegó al final de la escalera y atravesó un pasillo de cristal que lo llevaba hacia la puerta de la terraza. La lluvia caía copiosamente sobre Madrid, y hacia que la visibilidad fuera casi nula. Aun así, vio a Snape en medio de la terraza, que resbalaba y caía al suelo de piedra. Eso le dio el tiempo para abrir la puerta y lanzarle un aturdidor que el viejo profesor supo sortear. Snape se dio vuelta y sonrió, de una forma tan maligna que Harry jamás había visto una sonrisa tan fingida y siniestra. Se incorporó rápidamente y le hizo frente a su antiguo alumno. Harry completamente mojado, con la varita en alto, se acercó unos pasos. Escuchó a Ron maldecir a unos pasos de él, tratando de hacer equilibrio por el piso resbaladizo. Sonrió y miro nuevamente hacia su enemigo.

- ¿Pensando en escapar Quejicus? – preguntó socarronamente.

- ¿Y tu¿Pensando que puedes atraparme? – contestó Snape, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

- Vamos, dame una oportunidad… - dijo - siempre dijiste que ningún Potter pudo contigo si no fuera por la ayuda de sus amigos… te doy la oportunidad de que ratifiques tus dichos… ¡o que yo los refute! – un hechizo salió de la varita de Harry, y Snape tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para esquivarlo – ¡vaya! – rió – ¡parece que aun conservas tus reflejos Snape!

- ¿Sorprendido?

- ¡Claro que si! – y rió mas – ¡que un viejo murciélago como tu se mueva de esa manera es objeto de mi admiración!

- Miserable mocoso…

- Pero no te ilusiones… - dijo serio - el asco que te tengo supera cualquier buen sentimiento que tenga hacia ti… y déjame decirte que no tengo ningún sentimiento bueno hacia ti – el rayo morado salio rápidamente de la varita de Snape y Harry lo repelió, con un potente escudo protector. Ron debajo de la capa, maldijo nuevamente. El hechizo había rebotado para su lado y tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitarlo. – bien… ¿quieres jugar? Juguemos entonces….

Ginny no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Había visto algo parecido a lo que veía, en algunas revistas de turismo muggle que mostraban las bellezas de Japón. Miles de cerezos en flor, con sus hermosas flores rosas, dejaban caer sus pétalos, cuando una suave brisa acariciaba sus copas. En la oscuridad del cuarto, los cerezos resplandecían como si fueran fosforescentes. Si no fuera por la impresión que tenía, Ginny sentía que estaba viendo un teatro de sombras, donde un telón negro contrastaba con el brillo incandescente del color de los cerezos. Dio un paso y vislumbro al centro, un sendero, que a medida que avanzaba, encendía farolitos de papel suspendidos en el aire y le mostraban el camino. A su vez, cada paso era recibido por pétalos rosas que caían de los árboles dándole la bienvenida, y posándose en la cabellera de fuego. Entretenida por la imagen del bosque colorido, no vio hasta llegar a mitad del mismo, que al final del sendero habia unos escalones que elevaban el sendero hasta hacerlo de madera. Subió lentamente maravillada por lo que veía, pues alrededor de una gran pérgola de madera blanca, habia una especie de foso, cuyas aguas cristalinas albergaban a cientos de peces de variados colores. Al entrar a la pérgola, una mullida alfombra blanca, y una pequeña mesa, eran lo único que adornaban el interior. Eso la descolocó. Que afuera hubiera tanta belleza, y que adentro estuviera todo tan opaco y sin brillo, no pudo entenderlo hasta que al poner un pie en la alfombra, una estela de velas se encendió alrededor de las paredes de la pérgola, iluminado el lugar. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa, y vio allí un pergamino. Se acomodo en la alfombra, y lo tomó con impaciencia, para solo encontrar unas cuantas palabras. Curiosa como era, lo leyó en voz alta.

"_**Mi querida princesa, se que estarás algo abrumada por la belleza que hay afuera de este lugar, pero no te das cuenta lo que acaba de suceder…" **_Ginny miró alrededor por las dudas algo increíble hubiera aparecido, dejándola sin palabras, pero como nada ocurrió volvió sus ojos al pergamino, para tratar de entender mejor._** "Si, se que afuera la belleza y el color de los cerezos te ha dejado impactada, que afuera el brillo y el color de las flores, rodearon de belleza el camino. Pero tu no ves lo que yo creo ver… Y déjame que me explique mejor… eso que tu viviste al entrar en este cuarto es lo mismo que siento yo desde que entraste a mi vida… siento que mi vida es ese fondo, oscuro sin luz, y que tu eres como los cerezos… tu belleza es la de los cerezos, brillante, colorida, enceguece el alma y afecta los sentidos… y tu risa… tu risa es como esos farolitos que se van encendiendo a medida que tu te ríes, cada vez mas fuerte y cada vez mas feliz y me llevan indefectiblemente a tu lado. Espero que esa felicidad se deba a que estas conmigo… Te amo… Hubiera deseado mil veces estar contigo que hacer lo que estoy haciendo, pero tu me entiendes.. esto es lo ultimo que nos separa… esto será lo ultimo princesa, y nunca mas estaré alejado de ti… Te lo prometo.**_

_**Como te dije antes, estarás algo confundida por la pobre decoración de la pérgola… yo no estaría seguro… si tu vieras lo que yo veo. Cuando tu entraste a este recinto, el interior se volvió igual que el exterior… colorido, con brillo y extremadamente bello… como tu. Feliz día de San Valentín… Si quieres, puedes deleitarte con una suntuosa cena que Dobby preparó para ti. Si no lo deseas así, la cena de San Valentín quedará pendiente para cuando estemos juntos. Espero que mi regalo te haya gustado…"**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Harry**_

Ginny se sintió la mujer mas feliz del planeta tierra. Aferró la carta a su pecho y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar los brazos de Harry abrazándola. Cuando abrió los ojos, encima de la mesa, había un paquete de aproximadamente cincuenta centímetros de alto y algo deforme a los costados. Sorprendida, solo atinó a rasgar con ganas el papel, para encontrarse con un oso de peluche de color negro azabache y ojos verdes… ah, y observó risueña que el osito tenía anteojos redondos, y bordada en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo color rojo. Bajó la mirada para ver que en la panza el oso tenía un botón, también rojo con forma de corazón, con un pequeño letrero que decía. _"Apriétame y te diré un secreto."_ Cuando miró los ojos del osito, este le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. Ella sin esperar, lo apretó contra su cuerpo, y de repente, las velas bajaron la intensidad de sus llamas, dejando la pérgola iluminada tenuemente… Y el sonido de un piano comenzó a inundar el lugar, dejando a Ginny sin palabras. Después de una corta introducción, una suave canción comenzó a sonar…

"_**No podía dejarte pasar**_

_**No podía mirarte y tratar de pensar**_

_**Un segundo en el mundo**_

_**Mi querida princesa**_

_**Pasa el tiempo y sigo enamorándome**_

_**Cada día un poco más**_

_**Es que no te das cuenta**_

_**Que me das ganas de seguir adelante**_

_**Lado a lado…**_

Apretó al osito mas fuerte todavía a su pecho y unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir… ¿Merlín, esa era la felicidad? Se preguntó mientras veía caer del techo de la pérgola, una lluvia blanca… Jazmines… miles de pétalos de jazmines caían alrededor, como una suave caricia en su cara y cuerpo. Ginny reía, y lloraba, pensando en lo idiota que podría verse así…

"_**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**_

_**Pero sí voy a dejar**_

_**Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo.**_

_**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**_

_**Pero sí voy a dejar**_

_**Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo"**_

Miró al osito que sonreía como ella. Se creyó desquiciada al pensar que era Harry quien la veía a través de esos ojos y le sonreía. Los pétalos de jazmines seguían cayendo, y si pensó que no podía sorprenderse mas, unas pequeñas esferas de cristal, que parecían estar rellenas de rayos de sol, aparecieron danzando a su alrededor, invitándola a unirse a ellas. Ginny se puso de pie, aún con el oso entre sus brazos y se quedó quieta un segundo, hipnotizada por el movimiento de las esferas. Las velas se habían apagado por completo dejando la pérgola iluminada por solo estas pequeñas esferitas, que daban la impresión que fueran pequeñas luciérnagas, que iluminaban un paisaje nevado por jazmines.

"_**Tu figura es como un cristal**_

_**eternamente brillando**_

_**mucho más que el centro del sol**_

_**Sabes siempre que hay loco enamorado**_

_**Cuidando tus pasos, tus pasos…"**_

Ginny sintió que sus pies se movían solos, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a dar vueltas, a bailar y a reír a carcajadas. Con una mano aferraba el oso a su cuerpo y con la otra, acariciaba la lluvia perfumada que su novio le había regalado. No podía encontrarse mas feliz. Harry habia superado con creces todo lo que ella podría esperar de un chico romántico. Se sintió plena, miles de mariposas revoloteando por su cuerpo, se sintió viva… viva y amada por el chico de sus sueños… el chico que hoy era su realidad. Y rió, y bailó… se agachó para juntar los pétalos y lanzarlos al aire para bailar otra vez y reír… nada podía opacar esa felicidad. El corazón de Harry reposaba cálido en su pecho. El estaba bien… todo estaba bien… eso era lo que importaba.

"_**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**_

_**Pero sí voy a dejar**_

_**Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo**_

_**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**_

_**Pero sí voy a dejar**_

_**Que te pase de todo aquí…**_

_**Sos mi sol, sos mi estrella**_

_**Mis días, mis sueños**_

_**Mis noches y mucho más**_

_**Nada es malo, mientras nos sigamos amando**_

_**Porque sin ti… hace frío…"**_

Ginny abrazó a su oso… las últimas palabras de la canción la afectaron profundamente… _"Por que sin ti… hace frío…"_ Repitió. _"Esto es lo ultimo cielo" _dijo mirando a su oso. El peluche volvió a guiñarle un ojo y le tiró un beso. Ella sonrió. _"Te prometo hacerte el hombre mas feliz de la tierra… así como me siento hoy, estando contigo…"_

"_**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**_

_**Pero sí voy a dejar**_

_**Que te pase de todo aquí conmigo.**_

_**Nunca voy a dejar que te pase nada**_

_**Pero sí voy a intentar**_

_**Que pases tu vida aquí, conmigo."**_

Mientras los últimos acordes del piano sonaban en la pérgola, Ginny se recostó agotada en la alfombra cubierta de jazmines. Había sido el mejor regalo de su vida. ¡Como añoraba a Harry! Le hubiera gustado terminar en sus brazos, besando su boca, aspirando el perfume de su cuerpo… Observó que lentamente las velas de las paredes se encendían, y las pequeñas esferas de luz, desaparecían al tomar contacto con el techo. A los pocos segundos, apareció Dobby, vestido impecablemente con su cubretetera y sus medias y haciendo una referencia, sorprendiendo a Ginny, que miraba absorta el lugar donde desaparecieran los rayos de sol, acariciando el cálido corazón de esmeraldas que palpitaba, a ritmo con su corazón.

- Señorita Weaslibi – ella miró al elfo y le sonrió, aun con los ojos llorosos. – ¿Va a cenar aquí?

- No Dobby – dijo sonriendo.

- Pero Harry Potter, me pidió que le preparara la mejor cena… a usted y a su amiga… la chifladita… - dijo bajando las orejas. Ginny rio con ganas.

- La "chifladita" no puede acompañarme, Dobby… y no quiero estar sola. ¿Tu ayudaste con el regalo? – el elfo no dijo nada, solo hizo una reverencia, pero cuando se levantó, sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas.- Gracias, estuvo precioso…

- Entonces….

- Dejaré la cena, para cuando Harry regrese - se levantó y aun con el oso en sus brazos, se dirigió a la puerta – ahora iré al comedor a pasar el rato con mis amigos… ¡y darle envidia a todas las tontas con mi regalo!! – y acompañada del elfo cruzó el sendero de cerezos y salió del cuarto del requisito, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, y dudando que esa sensación se le fuera en unos días.

La lluvia no cesaba y los dos contrincantes estaban empapados hasta los huesos, pero ninguno daba el brazo a torcer. Ninguno quería darse por vencido. Uno por orgullo, el otro porque quería terminar con eso de una buena vez, para comenzar a vivir tranquilo. Habían pasado mucho tiempo lanzando un montón de hechizos, y uno al igual que el otro, los esquivaba… a veces, Snape era mas lento, pero se recuperaba al instante. Harry habia recibido dos cortes en la cara, y uno en el brazo derecho, que había logrado unos instantes quitarle la varita. Snape había rugido de triunfo, pero su grito se confundió con un trueno, que sobresaltó al viejo mortífago, y dándole a Harry la oportunidad de alcanzar su varita rodando por mojado piso. Ron por su parte, aun no habia tenido la oportunidad de presentarse, porque Harry estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Se había movido hacia a baranda, y permanecido allí resguardado de la cantidad de hechizos que volaban por la terraza. Snape, estaba pálido y jadeaba. Una hora de continuo ataque y defensa lo estaban debilitando, y ya sentía que sus pocas fuerzas lo abandonaban. Maldijo a Harry por ser tan obcecado. Igual que su padre, pero tenía el temple de su madre… de Lily. La obsesión por esa pelirroja aun persistía… aun sabiéndola muerta y siendo él, la causa de que eso fuera así. Suspiró al ver los enormes ojos verdes de Harry refulgir en la noche cuando un rayo iluminó el lugar. Sintió un escalofrío, pero movió rápidamente la cabeza para sobreponerse a la impresión. No era momento para sensiblerías…

- ¿Cansado abuelo?

- ¡Muestra respeto, maldito crío!

- ¿Respeto por quién, por ti¡Ja, no me hagas vomitar! - el rayo dorado pasó cerca de Snape y se estrelló contra una columna de luz, lanzando miles de chispas al aire – ¿Respeto por quien mató al mago mas poderoso del mundo? – movió la varita como si fuera un látigo y cortó la cara de Snape – ¿o por el maldito hijo de puta que me dejo sin padres? – Snape se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano, y lo miró con rabia

- Aun en estos momentos no dejas de mostrarte tan arrogante como tu padre…

- Veo que aun sigues con lo mismo… ¿Tanto lo envidiabas Snape?

- ¿Envidiar a ese infeliz? - lanzó un sectumsempra, que Harry sin problemas esquivó.- ¿A ESE ENERGUMENO QUE SIEMPRE ANDABA PEGADO AL CULO DE BLACK?

- Si – rio – lo envidiabas… no puedes ocultarlo.

- ¿Por que envidiarlo si tuve primero lo que tuvo el después?

- Que quieres decir…

- ¡Tu madre me amó primero a mi antes que a tu adorado padre!

- ¡Maldito mentiroso! – el rayo morado salió rápidamente de la varita de Harry dándole en el brazo a Snape, este contraatacó, dándole un rayo azul y haciendo que Harry volara cinco metros hacia atrás y golpeara la espalda con un cubo de basura. Ron inmediatamente al ver a Snape levantar la varita en contra de su amigo, se quitó la capa y lanzo un hechizo protector.

- ¡Vaya Weasley! Debía suponer que si estaba el amo, andaba por aquí el perro.

- Mas perro eres tu… – dijo serio. – Solo estoy aquí para que las cosas no se vayan de las manos... Como apoyo logístico - Ron se distrajo al tratar de ver que Harry estuviera vivo.

- Weasley… - caminó lentamente y riendo – Weasley- movió la varita y le dio un corte en la cara - ¿la sangre sucia Granger anda por aquí también? – Ron se incorporó rápidamente con la varita en mano. Harry jadeaba, y en cuatro patas trataba de encontrar la varita que había salido volando con el golpe. – Tengo asuntos pendientes con esa insufrible mocosa, inmunda…

- ¡Lávate la boca cuando hables de ella! – dijo Ron rabioso – el hechizo que lanzó se desvió en una mesa, y Snape se las arregló para lanzar un hechizo demasiado potente a Ron, para dejarlo fuera de combate. Rio cuando el pelirrojo golpeó la cabeza contra una columna de acero –

- Siempre fuiste tan mediocre… - Desvió la mirada hacia Harry, que buscaba la varita, desesperado y angustiado por lo que acababa de pasar. _"Ginny,"_ pensó cuando Snape le lanzó un crucciatus, y lo hizo estremecer de dolor. – Que pasa Potter… ¿ahora no eres tan fanfarrón sin tu varita eh? – Harry aun tembloroso por el hechizo torturador, tanteó la varita en la mojada losa, pero tenia los dedos entumecidos y esta se resbalaba entre ellos - Como te dije, igual a tu padre… aunque debo aceptar que a veces creía ver en ti a tu madre… ¿yo la amaba sabes?

- Mentiroso… – dijo mirándolo con asco – tu no amaste a mi madre.. tu eres una bestia incapaz de sentir amor…

- ¿Acaso tu si?

- Si… yo se que es el amor.. y no confundas el cariño y la lástima que te tenía mi madre con amor… tu eres una persona incapaz de hacer sentir ese sentimiento a nadie…

- Maldito imbecil – dijo dándole un golpe en la cara – te haré borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia, que heredaste de tu asqueroso padre. Te odio por todo lo que representas, por todo lo que eres…

- Claro que me odias… porque soy el fruto del amor de mi madre hacia mi padre… represento la culminación de un amor puro y sincero, sin ataduras, ni engaños… mi padre amó a mi madre y ella…

- ¡Ella me amaba a mi! – dijo descarnado – y yo la amaba…

- ¡Tu eres incapaz de amar!

- Que sabes tu…

- Yo se mas del amor que tu – dijo sereno – yo se que el amor es sacrificio… el sacrificio de mi padre al morir por mi y mi madre… y su sacrificio al querer morir por mi… el amor que me tenía Sirius, y Dumbledore… todos tratando de que yo sobreviviera para poder terminar con la mierda de Voldemort… Tu no puedes siquiera dudar que yo no sepa lo que es el amor… Yo fui un niño amado… he aprendido a amar y no como tu que desde pequeño aprendió a odiar… Mas allá de la infancia terrible que tuve, supe sobreponerme y no dejarme llevar por el rencor… amo y soy amado… - lo miró a los ojos – Yo se que tu nunca pudiste amar a mi madre, porque tu nunca conociste lo que en verdad es el amor… Te lo negaron tus padres, te lo negó la mujer que según tu era para ti…

- Tu madre era mía…

- Estabas obsesionado con ella… pero ella jamás podría ser para ti, porque ella jamás hubiera querido ser parte de la mierda que era tu vida! Matando gente por la pureza de la sangre… Ella quería otra cosa, quería un mundo justo, mejor, con igualdad entre las personas… mi padre quería lo mismo. Eran dos almas gemelas… y tu destruiste todos sus sueños, sus ilusiones… no fuiste mas que un cobarde… los entregaste como la vil rata que eres, no tuviste el valor de matarlos tu… dejaste que otro haga el trabajo sucio… ¡maldito cobarde de mierda! – gritó Harry. La maldición crucciatus, le pegó en el pecho, pero estaba tan furioso que apenas la sintió.

- Yo amaba a tu madre…

- No, tu mataste a mi madre… Eso no es amor. Si la hubieras querido un poco, la hubieras dejado ser feliz, con el hombre que ella eligió… pero no, le deseaste lo peor, la condenaste a la peor muerte.

- Ella no tenía que morir… El sabía que yo la quería viva…

- ¡Y fuiste idiota! – rio – ¿cuando en tu estupida mente pensaste que Voldemort iba a cumplir tu deseo? El solo cumplía sus designios… ¡El nunca tuvo honor ni palabra¡El nunca iba a cumplir los deseos de un sucio vasallo! Fuiste un imbecil antes y lo serás siempre… y como si esto no te bastara, le mordiste la mano al que te dio de comer; del que te salvo de la cárcel, de la muerte. Mataste a Dumbledore… ¡Severus Snape, fuiste y serás un maldito cobarde!

- Basta de palabras… voy a terminar contigo – Ron comenzaba a salir de su inconciencia cuando vio la escena. Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo, desarmado, y Snape a pocos pasos con la varita en alto. Buscó alrededor su varita, pero esta había ido a parar a metros de donde estaba. Adolorido del golpe en la espalda, se incorporó tratando de no advertir a nadie de su presencia, y casi arrastrándose se dirigió hacia su varita. Snape estaba demasiado ocupado fijando la vista en Harry. – ¿Tu padre era demasiado verborragico, sabias?

- Era inteligente, que no es lo mismo…

- Me quitó a tu madre…

- Y sigues con lo mismo…

- Digas lo que digas… ella me quería…

- ¡Para ella no eras mas que un sucio mortífago, un enemigo!

- ¡ELLA ME AMABA¡EL LA HECHIZO, Y A ALEJO DE MI!

- "_**Todos matan lo que aman, Y todos deben saberlo. Con mirada amarga algunos, Otros con suaves palabras**_ – Snape lo miró con odio y unas palabras se formaron en su boca. Harry lo sabía… era su ultimo respiro… solo pudo pensar en Ginny, y en todo lo que le habia prometido y que no iba a cumplir. Metió su mano por la abertura de su ropa, y acaricio la bolsita de terciopelo que colgaba de su cuello. Vio en la boca de Snape las malditas palabras, aquellas que interrumpieron una vida feliz junto a sus padres, y las mismas que ahora le coartaban el futuro junto a su pelirroja. _"Ginny… nunca voy a dejar de amarte… nos vemos en nuestra próxima aventura…"_ – **"**_**Besando mata el cobarde**_**…** - el rayo verde, salió rápidamente de la varita de Snape, dándole de lleno en el corazón. Ron llegó a su varita en el mismo instante en que Snape lanzaba esas malditas palabras hacia su amigo. Solo escuchó las ultimas palabras de Harry, y lo vio cerrar los ojos, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas, el regalo que le diera Ginny y que colgaba en su pecho, esperando el impacto.

- ¡No!! – gritó Ron en medio de la noche. Hermione y Zafiro llegaban en ese instante a la terraza, y se quedaron quietas, tratando de asimilar lo que veían. El rayo verde impactar en Harry y la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Snape. Este al escuchar al pelirrojo se dio vuelta, tratando de matar a Ron, pero él, aunque partido de dolor, estaba preparado. Aun conmocionado por lo que acababa de ver, recordó las ultimas palabras que dijera Harry… _"Besando mata el cobarde…"_ Miró a Snape y sin preámbulos, levantó la varita y le gritó – _**Besando mata el cobarde…**_ - le lanzó un rayo violeta, que hizo volar al mortífago por el aire y lo hizo caer, golpeándose la nuca, contra un pilar puntiagudo. Snape, no hizo una mueca más, y permaneció allí, inmóvil muerto… Ron dejo caer la varita - _**…el valiente usa la espada…."**_

En ese mismo instante, en un festivo y concurrido comedor, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Ginny sintió una punzada aguda en su pecho. Con una angustia inusitada, se puso de pie, y pálida como la cera, se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores. Remus conversaba animadamente con la profesora MacGonnagal, cuando giro la cabeza y la vio, de pie, con el enorme oso en una mano. Ginny aun no lo miraba. Ella con premura, buscó el dije de esmeralda que pendía de su cuello y lo observó. Estaba pálido… descolorido, y cuando lo tocó, se sintió desfallecer… el frío de la piedra le inundó el corazón y se fue propagando por su cuerpo… Y comprendió perfectamente… Harry se lo había dicho… Remus se preocupó al verla tan pálida y con los labios blancos y secos… Ginny jadeaba como si no pudiera respirar. El profesor se levantó de su asiento y antes de que pudiera asistirla, Ginny lo miró a los ojos. Estaban inundados de lágrimas. No le dio tiempo a preguntar. Ginny gritó hasta que le pareció que se le desgarraba la garganta. Remus saltó la mesa, y la atrapó, al tiempo que ella caía al suelo sin fuerzas…

- Ginny… - dijo Remus

- ¡Harry!! – dijo gritando, y arrancándose el corazón de esmeralda y lanzándolo al suelo – ¡Está muerto!! – Y sin poder decir mas, se desmayó dejando a todo el colegio sin palabras….

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, espero que el tamaño del capitulo sea lo suficiente, para que ustedes perdonen la tardanza. Y solo me queda decirles que el próximo es el ultimo capitulo… Lamento si no les ha gustado el final, pero siempre pensé que este fic terminara de esta manera…

La canción es "Mi querida Princesa" de Axel Fernando, o Axel, como ustedes lo conozcan… Vale la pena leer esta partecita escuchando la canción….

La frase que dice Harry y luego termina Ron, es una fragmento de la balada de la cárcel, de Reading, de Oscar Wilde) y hay algunas frases que saque de Romeo y Julieta… no muchas dos o tres…pero los reto a que las encuentren!

Espero sus reviews…

Saludos Silvia

P/D. si alguien sabe la dirección de mail de editorial Salamandra, mándenla por mensaje privado… Creo que voy a enviarles una extensa queja por la asquerosa traducción de su último libro… Y los insto a todos los que leyeron el libro en castellano, a llenarle la casilla de quejas… no se a ustedes pero a mi me costó mucho comprarme la versión de lujo, para leer semejante barrabasada! O quizás haga un one shot, con el nombre de la traductora.. por si no lo saben es Gemma Rovira Ortega… Amiga es sangre sucia, no sangre impura! Acaso alguien se podría sentir ofendido o herido porque le digan sangre impura? Que piensa que todos los que leen tienen cinco años?


	42. Empezar de cero

Capitulo 42

**Hola!! Como están todos! Veo que expectantes por leer mis locas ocurrencias! **

**Primero que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por mi tardanza. A pesar de que siempre me hago un espacio para estas cosas que me gustan, he tenido que dejarlas de lado porque mi madre ha estado enferma, y yo me he tenido que dedicar a cuidarla y a llevar adelante una casa. Para alguien quien le da asco cocinar, no saben lo mal que lo pasé… fue una semana de completo caos, yendo de un lado al otro y otras mas donde estaba en cama… pero bueno, me puse y terminé el capitulo**

**Para ti, que me preguntas si tengo novio, no! No tengo… tenia uno pero no era para nada romántico. Creo que lo fue en un principio pero luego se estancó. Es lo malo de los hombres, que creen que cuando consiguen la mujer que quieren no hacen mas nada por cultivar el amor, porque piensan que lo que consiguieron se mantiene por osmosis… así y todo, nunca pierdo las esperanzas… **

**Bien, dejándome de todas las cosas malas de la vida, le mando un saludo a esa niña que esperando que actualizara se pasó el mes leyendo Échale la culpa a Sirius Black y me fue dejando un review por cada capitulo... Sos una masa!**

**Y para que no se les haga larga la espera por Amor por contrato, léanse "La bella durmiente de Hogwarts… que todos piensan que es un Hermione/Harry, y nada que ver… alguien por ahí me acuso de escribirlo bajo los efectos de algún alucinógeno, pero déjenme decirles que yo le digo no a la droga! (Salvo que el chocolate sea catalogado como una)**

**Ahora si, los dejo con el capitulo final, aunque falta el epilogo… no se olviden de eso!! Y no se quejen por el tamaño tiene 36 paginas de Word… pavada de capitulo... Solo espero que lo encuentren coherente. De todas maneras ya saben mi lema: "Es lo que hay!"**

**Alerta Spoilers! Alerta spoilers!**

**Lo pongo por las dudas se me pasó algo, del ultimo libro.**

**Capitulo 42**

Quizás, si mantenía los ojos cerrados, podría caber la maldita posibilidad de que todo resultara una broma pesada… un sueño… algo irreal… de que el maldito collar estaba averiado… que el encanto haya caducado… algo que le sirva para aferrarse a la idea de que, lo pasado hace momentos en el comedor, no era cierto. Pero al abrir los ojos y ver la cara de preocupación de Remus, y de aflicción de la profesora McGonnagal, tiraron por tierra todas esas absurdas suposiciones. Era verdad. Harry no estaría mas para ella. Ese Harry, quien le regalara la tarde mas maravillosa, en el cuarto de menesteres, ya no volvería a susurrarle un poema de amor, ni decirle cuanto la amaba, ni le robaría un beso fugaz, a escondidas de sus hermanos… tampoco la miraría con esa infinita paz, como lo hacía cuando despertaba a la mañana, después de pasar una maravillosa noche juntos… Y muchos menos, le acariciaría su cabellera, y sonreiría al tocarle la mejilla llena de pecas, diciéndole que era lo que mas amaba de ella… sus hermosas pecas y sus encantadores ojos castaños. Harry estaba muerto, y ella lo estaría también… Ella no volvería a hablar… ella no volvería a escuchar… ella ya no sería… _**"Tal vez no ser, es ser sin que tú seas…" **_rezaba uno de los poemas que Harry le había enviado ese día, cuando ella pensaba que él se había olvidado de agasajarla por el día de los enamorados… ¡que estupida!, enojarse por eso… ¿Qué haría ahora que su vida estaba tan vacía? ¿Como seguir esa existencia sin su todo? "_Harry no va a volver… él me prometió volver… dijo que esto era lo ultimo que nos separaba…" _Repetía en su mente. Abrió los ojos. Remus la miró suspirando, y la señora Pomfrey se acercó para revisarla. Más allá, le pareció vislumbrar la melena rojiza de su madre, que enjugaba un pañuelo. _"Es así Ginevra Weasley… desde hoy todos te verán con lastima… desde hoy serás… nada…"_ Giró la mirada para ver al enorme oso a su lado. _"Lo ultimo que nos mantendrá separados… te lo prometo…"_

Vió que su padre se acercaba a su cama, con una mirada tierna, y le sonreía débilmente…

- Hola mi niña… - dijo sentándose a un costado de la cama y acariciándole el cabello – ¿cómo te sientes? Nos tenías realmente preocupados… - miró a su esposa y luego volvió a mirarla mas sereno – hace más de 24 hs que estás inconsciente.

_- ¡Oh, padre caritativo!- _dijo mirándolo con ansiedad y tomando sus manos_ - ¿Dónde está mi dueño?- _Arthur Weasley se enderezó serio, y luego miró a Madame Pomfrey, que frunció las cejas. Ginny miró alrededor de la enfermería con ojos soñadores y luego sonrió_- Recuerdo bien el sitio en que debía despertarme; sí, en él me hallo. – _Clavó la mirada en Remus, que más preocupado no podía estar_ -¿Dónde está mi Romeo?_

- ¿Tu… Romeo? – Preguntó su padre, y luego miró a Molly – tienes idea de quien…

- Arthur… es Harry – Molly se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló para estar cerca de su hija – Ginny… - ella la miró – cariño, no sabemos nada aún… el ministerio español está hecho un caos, y no han dado una información respecto a Harry… Tampoco sabemos nada de Ron y Hermione – Ginny la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y quitó con violencia las manos de su padre… se acurrucó en la cama y comenzó a llorar…

- Aléjate de aquí… -dijo enfurecida. Miró el oso que estaba tirado a su lado y lo aferro con fuerzas- ¿Crees que no se qué intentan? Quieren que me calme… ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Como hacerlo si ya nada estará calmo para mi… ¡ya nada será lo mismo porque mi Romeo ya no estará conmigo!! – lloró aferrada al oso. Molly se levantó y enjugó sus lágrimas abrazada a su esposo que se le partía el corazón ver a su hija en ese estado…

- Ginny, linda – dijo Remus – debes tranquilizarte... aun no sabemos…

- ¡Yo lo se!! – Gritó – ¡El me lo dijo! El me advirtió… él me dio su corazón para que yo supiera que estaba bien… ¡y ese maldito corazón se puso frío! Está muerto… y yo… ¡yo no quiero vivir!!

- No digas eso Ginny – dijo su padre. - esto es solo una confusión…

- No, es la verdad… Quiero morirme… Harry se llevó mi vida… yo ya no existo… ¡déjenme tranquila! – grito – ¡quiero estar sola!!

- ¡Ya cállate Weasley! – dijo una voz algo ahogada de Malfoy – Algunos queremos dormir…

- ¡Vete a la mierda Malfoy!! – dijo furiosa. Maldecía no tener su varita a mano, para mandarle a ese idiota el peor hechizo mocomurcielago.

- Señorita Weasley… - dijo Madame Pomfrey.- Cálmese… - Ginny la miró y sus ojos volvieron a aguarse- creo que debería beberse esto…

- Solo beberé si es el veneno de mi Romeo… - dijo acariciando al oso que le guiñaba un ojo. La señora Weasley hipó desconsolada, y Remus sólo bajo la mirada apenado.

- Si claro… es veneno… - dijo Madame Pomfrey, mirándola con ternura. Ginny tomó la copa y la bebió de un trago. Acercó su oso, y mirándolo a los ojos, comenzó a sollozar.

- "_Amado Romeo, ¿por qué luces tan bello aún?_ – dijo sin dejar de mirar a su muñeco. Madame Pomfrey, le quitó la copa y se alejó de allí, haciéndole una mirada seria a los demás, para que no hagan preguntas a su paciente - _¿Debo creer que el fantasma de la muerte se halla apasionado__y que el horrible, descarnado monstruo te guarda aquí, en las tinieblas, para hacerte su esclavo? Temerosa de que sea así, permaneceré a tu lado eternamente y jamás tornaré a retirarme de este palacio, de la densa noche_ – Molly calló un sollozo agudo, y se abrazó a su marido. Remus miró a McGonnagal que frunció la boca sin poder decir ni una palabra- _. Aquí…_ - dijo con voz trémula, señalando los bordes de la cama - _aquí voy a estacionarme con los gusanos, tus actuales doncellas; sí, aquí voy a establecer mi eternal permanencia,_ – Ginny seguía parloteando sola, como si nadie estuviera a su lado- _a sacudir del yugo de las estrellas enemigas este cuerpo cansado de vivir__¡Echad la postrer mirada, ojos míos! ¡Brazos, estrechadlo vez última_!- la poción estaba haciendo efecto, y lentamente apoyó su roja cabellera sobre la almohada, llevó una mano hacia su boca, y lanzando las últimas lágrimas, susurró - _Y vosotros, ¡Oh labios!, puertas de la respiración, ¡sellad con un beso legítimo un perdurable pacto con la muerte monopolista!. Ven, amargo conductor; ¡ven, repugnante guía! ¡Piloto desesperado, lanza ahora de un golpe, contra las pedregosas rompientes… tu averiado, rendido bajel!-_ cerró los ojos y suspiró- _¡Por mi amor...__Así… besando muero…."(1)_

- Maldición… - dijo Remus sentándose en una de las sillas lejos de donde se hallaba Ginny – ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer ahora?

- Remus… tranquilízate – dijo la directora - ponernos nerviosos no nos conduce a nada.

- Mírala, Minerva… ¡está completamente shockeada por la situación! – dijo señalando a Ginny cuyo rostro denotaba serenidad, una vez que alcanzara el sueño. – ¡Pobre niña!

- Lo peor es que nadie dice nada… - dijo Arthur avasallado – no sabemos nada aun de ellos… - Molly aun gimoteaba en sus brazos – Ni siquiera sabemos como están los muchachos… y si algo malo pasó con ellos.

- Lamentablemente el ministerio español es un caos – dijo Minerva – Ellos tienen sus propias pesadillas… - todos la miraron – Justo en el momento en que aparecía Snape, hubo un atentado de un grupo mágico extremista… y nadie puede darnos una información certera acerca de lo que ha pasado con los chicos. Solo podemos esperar a que ellos se comuniquen… - suspiró – Y por el bien de esta niña, esperemos que sea rápido.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer con Ginny si…? – dijo Molly mirando a su marido.

- Ni si quiera lo pienses… - respondió Arthur, impresionado.

- Pero ella afirma que está… - la profesora McGonnagal no quería decir la palabra- ¿por qué está tan segura?

- Es por el dije… el collar – dijo Remus.

- ¿La esmeralda? – dijo Molly asustada. Remus asintió mostrando el collar que levantara del suelo, cuando Ginny lo arrancara de su cuello. Tenía tanto miedo de tocarlo que apenas lo sostenía por la cadena. Todos miraron el objeto, que mostraba un verde pálido, en su dije de corazón.

- Era un regalo que James, le hizo a Lily cuando Harry nació. – dijo y después lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Y por qué…

- Harry se lo regaló en Navidad – dijo Molly… - Quería que ella lo tuviera…

- Tiene un encantamiento proteico… - dijo Remus pasando su mano por la cabeza – Después de conocer que Voldemort los buscaba para matarlos… Era una manera de que Lily, supiera que su hijo estaba bien, todo el tiempo… sin peligro…

- Entonces… ¿Crees que Ginny sintió algo? – dijo Arthur.

- Supongo que el corazón aun funciona… es decir que el hechizo aun es efectivo – dijo Remus, ya no sabiendo que decir.

- Merlín – dijo Arthur – si es verdad, mi niña perderá la razón…

- No nos apresuremos Arthur – dijo Minerva McGonnagal – Ahí viene Poppy, de seguro ella nos dará un diagnostico alentador…

- Bueno… - dijo la sanadora mirándolos seria – si Potter está muerto, tendremos un serio problema… - Molly sollozó fuerte, y se dejó caer en una silla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Poppy? – dijo minerva.

- La señorita Weasley ha sufrido un tremendo impacto emocional al recibir esa terrible noticia – dijo mirando a su paciente – y esto desgraciadamente, ha perturbado su psiquis… Aunque no sabremos a ciencia cierta, cuanto es el daño, y en cuanto tiempo logrará una recuperación adecuada…

- Mi pobre niña… - dijo Molly levantándose de la silla y acercándose a su hija para acariciarle el cabello.

- No podría soportar que ella perdiera la razón…

- Estaba delirando, Arthur – dijo Molly – ni siquiera se, qué diablos decía… hablaba de la muerte, de encontrarse con Harry… ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

- Estaba recitando Romeo y Julieta… - dijo Remus. – La parte en que Romeo, encuentra muerta a Julieta…

- Pero Julieta estaba dormida…

- ¡Ese no es el punto! – dijo Remus- El hecho es que si Harry está… - no se atrevía a mencionarlo – si las noticias no son alentadoras… no sé qué pueda pasar con Ginny.

- Mandaré una lechuza a San Mungo… Quizás allí me den directivas para poder tratar un caso de locura temporal…

- ¡Mi hija no está loca! – dijo Molly- solo… está destrozada por la noticia…

- ¡Es que aun no sabemos que paso con Harry!! Debemos esperar a ver que nos dicen desde España…

- Sea lo que sea debemos estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad…- dijo Arthur sacándose los anteojos y restregándose los ojos, cansado – para las buenas o para las malas…

Ron tardó un segundo en moverse desde donde estaba. Había visto el rayo verde, golpear el pecho de su amigo y un resplandor del mismo color se propagó por la terraza perdiéndose en la noche lluviosa. Después de eso, no tuvo tiempo para más que atacar a Snape, con la desgracia de que su hechizo lo hizo rebotar y que cayera sin vida. Una vez que siguiera con sus ojos la trayectoria de la caída del fugitivo profesor de pociones, se vio envuelto en un abrazo por Hermione, que chillaba, y lloraba, desconsoladamente, a la vez que balbuceaba unas palabras que no podía descifrar… su mirada y su atención estaban clavadas en ese lugar de la terraza donde Harry había ido a parar después de recibir la maldición asesina. Recién ahí entendió que sucedía, y se abrazó con fuerzas a su novia mientras las lágrimas caían sin control. El cuerpo yacía ahí, sin movimiento… sin vida. Zafiro corrió a buscar a los aurores, y luego fue a ver a Snape. Le tomó el pulso, y constató la muerte. Tenía una fea herida en la nuca de donde brotaba abundante sangre. Eso poco importaba. Miró hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione y se acercó lentamente.

- ¿Estáis bien? – dijo con voz trémula. Ron asintió. Separó a su novia de su cuerpo y miró a Zafiro.

- Quédate con ella, por favor… - dijo en un susurro.

- Ron… – dijo Zafiro.

- Debo… - miró hacia donde estaba Harry – quédate con ella por favor – Zafiro asintió y abrazó a Hermione, que se negaba a mirar hacia donde iba Ron. El pelirrojo caminaba lentamente. Harry había caído cerca de unos puestos de comida rápida. Se encontraba en una posición incomoda, con las piernas, entrelazadas a unas sillas plásticas… sus anteojos, habían caído al suelo, y aun tenía en sus manos la varita, que había logrado atrapar, aunque no le valiera de nada. Ron cayó de rodillas, con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas y la lluvia. Lo observó detenidamente. La cara de Harry tenía cortes por todas partes… un hilo de sangre le caía de la frente y se perdía por la sien, siguiendo el surco de su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Tenía algunos golpes en el pómulo izquierdo, y la nariz un tanto torcida. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y no tenía expresión alguna. Ron frunció las cejas, no entendiendo por qué había pasado esto… por qué su amigo estaba ahí, tirado, sin vida… Le puso una mano en el pecho, para despedirlo. Cerró sus ojos azules para no quedarse con esa última imágen de su amigo. Cuando trató de levantarse para alejarse de ahí, una mano lo asió de la suya, impidiéndole que se marchara. Ron abrió los ojos y vio sorprendido que la mano de Harry lo tomaba con fuerzas. Al principio pensó que era un reflejo del cuerpo, propio de los muertos… pero cuando Harry tosió y aspiró profundamente, se dio cuenta que su amigo, una vez mas había burlado a la muerte.

- ¿No me vas a dejar aquí no? – balbuceó Harry, escupiendo un poco de sangre que se colaba por la boca.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- farfulló Ron, mas aliviado que exasperado. Harry abrió apenas los ojos y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- A mi también me alegra que estés bien… - se quejó de dolor – estoy reventado… tengo algunos huesos rotos… y no creas que voy a recuperarme de esto rápidamente…

- Cómo diablos fue que…

- Ni yo lo sé… - dijo tosiendo y algo de sangre salió por su boca - y perdóname que no te dé explicaciones ahorita mismo… - lo miró -creo que lo mas conveniente es que me lleves a un hospital.- Ron sonrió y se levantó rápidamente.

- ¡Zafiro, Hermione! – gritó a las dos mujeres – ¡busquen ayuda! – rió nerviosamente. Ellas se quedaron mudas y con los ojos abiertos – ¡el maldito desgraciado, está herido! – rió mas fuerte – ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Recibió un _avada Kedavra_ casi a quemarropa y esta vivo para contarlo!

Una vez en el hospital, las drogas lo hicieron perder el sentido. Después de lo que parecía para él una eternidad, abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con una potente luz blanca que lo obligada a cerrarlos nuevamente. Se mantuvo así unos minutos, atendiendo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Parecía que todos estaban allí. Al menos Ron y Hermione, sus amigos inseparables… de ellos eran las voces… Discutían en voz baja, o al menos eso le pareció. Y luego lo dio por cierto cuando escuché el _"Auch"_ característico de su amigo, seguido por un _"Hermione!"_… abrió los ojos exasperado. Ni siquiera cuando estaba convaleciente lo dejaban en paz, sin sus peleas…

- … Y te lo voy diciendo ahora, para que después no digas que no te lo advertí – decía Hermione, enojada, pero apenas abriendo la boca para no gritar – es la ultima vez que me mantienen alejada en una misión… ¿entendiste?

- Por supuesto que será la ultima vez… – decía Ron, aunque él no hacía demasiado esfuerzo por hablar en voz baja – porque es la ultima vez que hacemos algo así… o mejor dicho, es la ultima vez que tu nos acompañaras en una misión de estas… - la miró desde arriba, pues para responderle, se había estirado, haciendo notar la enorme diferencia de altura entre su novia y él, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – dijo Hermione, sin amedrentarse, con una vocecita aguda, demasiado irritante para los oídos convalecientes de Harry.

- Que ya no tendrás que hacer esto… - dijo serio – desde hoy en adelante te dedicarás a… cocinar y cuidar a los niños…

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo Hermione, entre emocionada y enojada – ¿Qué niños?

- Los… - dijo y se puso colorado - ¡tu sabes a lo que me refiero!

- Perdóname, Weasley… – Harry estaba a punto de reír, si no fuera porque tenía un tremendo dolor en las costillas – pero si tu piensas que yo me voy a dedicar a engordar al cerdo interior que tienes y a cuidar a toda una horda de pelirrojos, ¡estás completamente equivocado!

- ¿Equivocado? – dijo mas furioso – ¿acaso no tendremos niños?

- ¡Primero, deberías proponerme matrimonio!

- Pero eso viene después…

- ¿Después de que?

- ¡Por favor! – dijo Harry tomándose la cabeza – he recibido una maldición asesina directo en el pecho… – Sus amigos se acercaron a la cama – estoy recuperándome y lo primero que deseo apenas abro los ojos es que alguien acierte esta vez, ¡y me mate!

- ¡Harry! – exclamaron a la vez Ron y Hermione, algo azorados.

- ¿Por que dices eso, amigo? – preguntó Ron, aun con las orejas coloradas debido a la calurosa discusión con su novia.

- Si, que me maten ahorita mismo… – dijo mirándolos entre enojado y divertido – ¡porque no quiero volver a escucharlos reñir otra vez!! – Hermione le pasó los anteojos- ¿que sucedió esta vez?

- Este troglodita, que piensa que me quedaré en casa como su madre…

- ¡Mi madre no la pasó mal!

- Pero yo tengo otras aspiraciones en la vida, además de verte comer!

- Bien… es lo de siempre entonces - dijo Harry, ya resignado por el comportamiento de sus amigos – ayúdenme a sentarme ¿si?

- Debería verte un sanador… - terció Hermione.

- Estoy bien – dijo mirándola serio.

- Está bien – Ron lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- ¿Donde están mis cosas? – dijo luego de tocarse el pecho y descubrir que su bolsita de terciopelo no estaba.

- Te lanzan un maleficio asesino, te pega en el pecho, te salvas por enésima vez de una dolorosa muerte, y tú solo preguntas donde están tus cosas… - farfulló Ron – eres un caso, para el libro de guinea…

- ¡Guiness! – dijo Hermione riendo.- Es el libro de record de Guiness…

- ¿Acaso hay alguna diferencia?

- Yo…

- Repito – Dijo Harry, para evitar otra pelea verbal- ¿dónde están mis cosas?

- ¿Cómo te salvaste? – preguntó Hermione.

- Ginny me salvó…

- Vamos, déjate de estupideces… - dijo Ron burlón- Deja de lado toda esa cursilería de que el amor de mi hermana te salvó en el ultimo minuto – Harry juntó las cejas casi exasperado.- Que solo pensar en ella, creo un escudo protector que hizo que el maleficio rebotara…

- Y agradece que no te diera a ti – Dijo Harry – grandísimo idiota…

- Pero en verdad, Harry - dijo Hermione – dinos como te salvaste…

- ¿Dónde están mis cosas? – Repitió. Ron refunfuñó, y le acercó todo lo que le encontraran entre sus ropas. Harry tomó la bolsita de terciopelo negro, y la colocó en el cuello. Acercó su varita y la dejó debajo de la almohada, y también sacó otro objeto que levantó hasta la altura de sus ojos y sonriendo se los mostró a sus amigos – cuando digo que Ginny me salvó, es porque Ginny me salvó…

- Que hijo de p… - farfulló sonriente Ron.

- ¡Ronald, cuida tu vocabulario! – dijo Hermione, y con lágrimas en los ojos dirigió su mirada hacia su convaleciente amigo – cuando te vi Harry, pensé…

- Ya no lo pienses... – miro hacia el cuarto - ¿y Zafiro?

- No sabes lo que pasó… - comenzó Ron.

- Bueno – dijo mirándolo burlón – Perdona que te lo diga, amigo pero si no lo sabes estuve inconsciente… ¿cuanto tiempo?

- 24 hs…

- OK…. Bien… wow, ¿estuve tanto tiempo fuera de combate?

- Fueron las drogas que te dieron para que el proceso de recuperación no fuera doloroso….

- Ah… pero eso…

- ¿Recuerdas que Zafiro habló de un grupo de magos extremistas? – Harry asintió – Ellos se decidieron a atacar cuando menos lo esperaban... en síntesis el ministerio es un pandemonio, y Zafiro apenas te dejo aquí, tuvo que ir a la zona de conflicto. Según lo que he logrado escuchar por los pasillos del hospital, ha sido un desastre…

- Y no ha podido venir a visitarte… tienen demasiado trabajo. Según Juanma, apenas va a la casa a comer… - acotó Ron.

- Y… ¿cuando volvemos a Inglaterra?

- Tenemos que esperar a que te recuperes… no más de cinco días

- ¿cinco días? – dijo tocando la bolsita.

- ¿No puedes esperar cinco miserables días, galán? – dijo Ron burlándose de su amigo. Pero Harry estaba serio. Al tocar su bolsita, la sintió caliente… sin esperar, la abrió y de repente perdió el poco color que había adquirido con las bromas de Ron. Metió la mano temblorosa…

- Oh… No… - dijo en un susurro.

- Qué sucede…

- ¡Tengo que volver ahora! - y trató de levantarse, pero Ron lo tomó de los hombros impidiéndole moverse.

- Calmate Harry… ¡deberás esperar!

- ¡Snape me lo dijo y yo no le creí! – dijo tratando de zafar de Ron y tratando de aguantar los mareos – Tengo que irme… date la vuelta Hermione, Ron tráeme la ropa… ¡no voy a desaparecerme en calzones!

- ¡Hermione ayúdame! – dijo Ron mirando a su novia – ¿Crees que alguna droga le afecto el cerebro?

- ¡Déjate de estupideces y suéltame Ron! – gritó – necesito volver inmediatamente… algo pasó, ¡ella debe estar en peligro!

- ¿Quien?

- ¡Ginny!! – dijo y sacó de la bolsa el galeón falso que usaban para reunirse en las ilegales clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras - alguien activó el galeón… alguien del ED está en problemas… solo Luna y ella los tienen… ¡algo le pasó a Ginny, Ron!

- Espera... cálmate – dijo Ron, tratando de sonar tranquilo – ¿Te quedas tranquilo, si voy a averiguar?

- Pero… - dijo tratando de forcejear, pero o su amigo era demasiado fuerte o él estaba demasiado débil, solo pudo resistirse unos instantes, y su cuerpo cayó a la cama.

- ¡Tranquilízate! – dijo serio Ron – Estoy seguro que si hubiera pasado algo nos lo dirían… voy a averiguar, pero tu tienes que poner de tu parte para largarnos de aquí… no estuviste jugando Harry.

- Por favor Harry debes calmarte – terció Hermione. Su amigo no parecía querer hacerle caso.

- Entonces… - dijo Ron suavemente, como si le hablara a un niño que había tenido una rabieta - si voy y averiguo, ¿me prometes que te quedarás en reposo hasta que vuelva? – Harry chasqueó la lengua.

- Si… - contestó – y no me trates como un niño.

- No te comportes como uno… - le respondió sonriendo su amigo.

- Okay, me quedaré quietecito y esperando noticias…

- Bien… y de paso les aviso como nos fue con Quejicus…

- ¿Nadie de la orden está enterado de lo que pasó? – dijo Harry, quien en el camino al hospital sus amigos le habían contado el triste final de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Harry no se alegró, y se convenció de que Snape se buscó la manera en que terminó. _"Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere" _fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle a sus amigos, antes de llegar al hospital mágico de Madrid.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Hermione - Ya te dijimos que el ministerio español de dio prioridad al ataque extremista, y como nuestra misión está terminada, decidieron avocarse al desastroso atentado… hay varios muertos… muggles…

- Oh… pero – Harry los miró con reproche – ¿acaso ninguno de ustedes se les ocurrió avisar?

- ¡Perdona por preocuparnos por tí! – dijo Ron.

- ¡Pero yo estaba inconsciente!

- Estábamos intranquilos… pensando que a ti…

- ¡Pero que les podías llevar mandar una lechuza, un patronus, algo!

- Está bien – dijo Ron – yo voy a avisar… y además veré si lo del galeón es una llamada desesperada de Luna, tratando de aparearse con Neville…

- ¡Ronald!

- ¿Qué? De seguro es eso… como ayer fue san Valentín…

- ¡Ve de una vez! – dijo colérico Harry.

- Está bien… y solo voy porque no te aguanto ese carácter que tienes…

- Vete de una vez porque… - una sanadora entró a la sala, y lo miró seria.

- Veo que ha despertado…

- Si- dijo Hermione nerviosa – íbamos a avisarle…

- Oh, no… no se preocupe… - dijo revisándole los ojos y tomándole el pulso a un hosco Harry - nos habríamos dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo Hermione tratando de ser amable.

- Si… - lo miró – sus gritos se escuchan desde fuera del hospital… - Rió –dígame señor Potter, si esos hermosos ojos no ven doble o sufren alguna anomalía – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, de ver como esa mujer le coqueteaba abiertamente, y luego negó con la cabeza – Bien… ahora, tómese esto… - y le acercó una poción de color rosa chicle.

- No quiero estar drogado… - dijo molesto y con un leve rubor en las mejillas – solo quiero irme de aquí…

- No somos buenos anfitriones… veo – dijo guiñándole un ojo, y haciendo una voz demasiado cachonda agregó - yo podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión… - Hermione iba a replicarle a esa abusada, pero la calló la potente voz de Harry.

- No es eso… solo quiero irme de aquí… porque….- la miró – porque estoy ansioso de ver a mi mujer, a quien amo por sobre todas las cosas y que está embarazada de gemelos…

- Oh… lo siento – dijo la sanadora roja de vergüenza.

- Si, bueno… adiós… - dijo Harry parco. Ella miró a Hermione

- Vea que se tome toda la poción…- Cuando la sanadora salió de la habitación, Harry torció los ojos.

- Desvergonzada… - dijo Harry, demasiado ofendido. Su amiga lo miró con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que había pasado instantes atrás.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Hermione riendo. Harry se unió a las risas un segundo después.

- No le digas a Ginny que utilice su método ahuyenta chicas… no podré soportar la cara de suficiencia que me pone cuando tiene razón… - Hermione lo miró sin entender – Eso de "Las mujeres no respetan la propiedad ajena" – Su amiga lanzó una carcajada.

- Ay, Harry - dijo tocándose las costillas - me has hecho reír tanto…

- ¿Crees que esté bien?

- ¿Ginny? – él asintió – ¿dudas que esté mal? –se quedó callado – Ella es una excelente bruja… de seguro es una falsa alarma… – El sonrió – o es Luna tratando de aparearse con Neville – las carcajadas esta vez podrían escucharse hasta la Puerta del sol.

Una enorme cantidad de personas habían entrado y salido de la enfermería, para desgracia de un adolorido Malfoy, que tenía que aguantar el desfile, inusitado de gente. Muchos compañeros de la casa Griffindor, profesores, Hagrid, y hasta Dobby, pasaban por allí, para saber noticias de la salud de Ginny. Y a él no lo visitaba ni un mísero insecto… La madre de Draco, no había acudido a saber de la salud de su hijo en todo el tiempo que estaba convaleciente. Solo recibió una tarjeta anónima, adornada con cientos de corazoncitos, de alguien que le deseaba que se mejorara pronto. Después de mirar la tarjeta por décima vez, vió que, en la cama de la pelirroja, al final de la enfermería, cerca de la ventana, a unos diez metros suyo, la abnegada señora Weasley acomodaba las frazadas de su adormecida hija, mientras lloraba en silencio. Malfoy se sintió realmente miserable. Siempre creyó que lo tenía todo, y por eso se burlaba siempre de los Weasley… ahora que lo miraba todo desde un lugar que nunca estuvo, se dio cuenta que el pobretón era él… nunca obtendría de su madre, cuidados y atención como los que esa mujer le daba a cada uno de sus hijos. Bajó la cabeza a la almohada, y dejó caer unas lágrimas… realmente se sentía tan solo. Se limpió los ojos cuando escuchó que alguien entraba una vez más a la enfermería, y caminaba apresuradamente hacia la cama de Ginny. Se quedó en silencio tratando de escuchar lo que el profesor Lupin hablaba entre susurros con la mujer, pero desde allí era casi imposible. Dedujo unos instantes después que debería ser una buena noticia, porque sonrieron, se abrazaron y hasta lanzaron unas alabanzas a Merlín.

- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo Molly.

- Completamente seguro, Molly – dijo con su rostro distendido- Ron se comunicó con Kinsley, y con Arthur, y luego habló con MacGonnagal, para saber si Ginny se encontraba bien.

- No le habrán dicho que…

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo – Harry está en un hospital, recuperándose… - dijo alarmado – ¿qué crees que hará cuando sepa que su novia está en este estado?

- ¿Se vendría arrastrando, verdad? – dijo ella entre lágrimas y sonrisas.- ¿al fin, todo acabo?

- Así es Molly…- suspiró – al parecer todo acabo… - "_Todo acabó..."_ Pensó Draco. Esa simple frase había calado fuerte en el pensamiento del joven.- Es hora de que todo empiece de cero – dijo Lupin – al fin Harry tendrá una oportunidad de ser un joven normal… sin tanto problemas.- _"Ser un joven normal,"_ pensó nuevamente Draco.

- Solo espero que mi pequeña se recupere de este shock…

- Ya veras como se recupera… - dijo contento – hizo las mil y una, para atrapar a Harry… - rieron – ¿Crees que se dejará vencer fácilmente?

- No lo sé Remus… La vi tan…

- Será mejor que…

- Mamá… - dijo una voz adormilada. Molly miró hacia la cama donde su hija se estiraba aparatosamente, y lentamente abría sus ojos. Ginny miró primero a su madre y luego a Remus…

- Ginny querida… – dijo su madre acercándose y dándole un beso y un abrazo- Cómo estás…

- Como la mierda – dijo ella tratando de aguantar el llanto, pero fallando. – Pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla pero…

- Será mejor que te repongas – dijo Remus un tanto serio – y te peines ese maravilloso pelo que tiene a Harry loco, porque no querrás que él vea a la mujer de su vida, en este lamentable estado…

- ¿Que? – solo pudo hacer esa pregunta.

- Harry está bien… - dijo sonriendo.

- Pero yo… el relicario…. Estaba…

- Pero yo te digo lo que hace un rato nos comunicó Ron… - dijo enojado, y luego sacó la cadena con el dije en forma de corazón, que había adquirido nuevamente el color esmeralda característico, y brillaba como siempre- Tócalo si…

- ¡No voy a ponérmelo nunca! – grito – no lo quiero…. Llévatelo, tíralo… él… ¡lo odio!

- Ginny… Todo ha sido un malentendido, hijita – dijo cariñosamente la señora Weasley.

- Así es… Harry está herido… tendrá varios días para reponerse… - dijo Remus - los mismos que tendrás tu para salir de esta enfermería y prepararte para recibirlo como se merece…

- No me mientas… No traten de serenarme porque no lograrán su cometido…– dijo terca – Harry me explicó que si ese dije se ponía frío él… - sollozó - ¡yo lo toqué y estaba mas frío que un cubo de hielo!

- Pero… - bufó Remus – A ver Molly, explícale a tu hija que Harry está vivo.

- Váyanse… - dijo ella- quiero estar sola…

- ¿Pero no vas a creer en Remus? – dijo Molly – ¿Acaso seguirás pensando que Harry está…?

- Solo creeré que Harry está bien, cuando lo vea con mis propios ojos – dijo acostándose y cerrando los ojos – ¿podrían dejarme tranquila?

- ¡Terca! – dijo enojada su madre tomando su chal y dándole un beso en la frente – ese carácter… ¡te pareces tanto tu tía Muriel!

- Y así me quedaré, solterona y fea si Harry no vuelve…

- Está bien… - dijo Molly – rogaré para que Harry se recupere rápido así puede lidiar contigo… - Remus sonrió – Siempre fuiste un poco exagerada para todo Ginny – Ella miró a su madre ofendida – armaste semejante lío para que Harry fuera tu novio, y ahora haces un escándalo, pensando que si, cuando en realidad es no! – Bufó – Merlín, debiste convertirte en actriz… o ser una gran escritora… eres una experta en drama.

- Mamá…- Pero su madre no la escuchó y cerró la puerta de la enfermería con un golpe ensordecedor…

- ¿Vas a querer el dije? – ella negó – Bien… te veo luego.

- Remus... entiende…

- Si… -dijo sonriéndole – pero deberías creer que nosotros no te mentiríamos en algo así, Ginny – Ella lo miró apenada.

- Entonces… - lloró – ¿está bien?

- Así es… – dijo acercándose y acariciando su rostro - estaba preocupado porque el galeón falso estaba caliente…

- Luna activó el galeón cuando nos atacaron Crabbe y Goyle… - Ginny abrazó a su profesor- ¿Cuando volverá?

- Tiene para, al menos, cinco días de internación… - ella bufó – ¡calma! – rió - esperaste siete años para tenerlo… qué son cinco días… te dejo – dijo levantándose – mejor descansa, y le diré a Madame Pomfrey que te traiga el desayuno – Ginny se recostó en la almohada, deseando que todo lo que le dijeran fuera cierto… si por alguna razón ellos le ocultaban la verdad, y Harry… no quiso pensar eso.

- ¿Ya te calmaste Weasley? – dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras. Ella se incorporó rápidamente y miró desde donde provenía la voz viendo a Malfoy recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Y tu, ya recuperaste el coraje? – le espetó.

- No tengo ganas de pelear… - dijo refregándose los ojos.

- No te aconsejo que pelees conmigo, Malfoy… - él la miró.

- No quiero hacerlo… - ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida – Solo quería decirte… - desde su cama, vio como el rubio se ponía colorado – Que… gracias…

- ¿Y eso?

- Por salvarme…

- Bueno -dijo ella acomodando la almohada, algo nerviosa. El hecho de que ese hurón le agradeciera era algo inusual – Es que soy miembro activo de la _sociedad protectora de animales_ - lo miró burlona, y lo que hizo el joven la sorprendió aun mas. Draco estaba riendo – ¡Bueno! Parece que el crucciatus te hizo un acomodamiento cerebral… eso, o la limpieza a los baños, de manera _muggle._

- No sabes cuanto… - susurró - vino a verte mucha gente…

- ¿De verdad? - dijo ella mirando la cantidad inusitada de floreritos llenos de _no me olvides_, _margaritas, rosas_, y uno particularmente colorido que tenía una tarjeta algo improlija, con la letra de Dobby lleno de jazmines y flores de cerezo… - ¡Wow… esto parece un cementerio!

- No te quejes… - dijo parco – al menos a ti te vienen a ver…

- No han venido…

- Ni mi madre… - dijo – solo me enviaron una tarjeta con corazones y un _Ponte bien_…

- Bueno – sonrió – alégrate… - él la miro sin entender – al menos, allá afuera, tienes alguien a quien le importas… - él sonrió – a pesar de lo desgraciado que has sido.

- Tienes razón… - la miró – oye… lamento haberte lastimado en el campo de Quidditch…

- Malfoy…

- Espera… - dijo deteniéndola – en verdad… no sé por qué lo hice… no tenía intenciones de herirte y mucho menos… Mi madre recibió ordenes de… solo quería asustarte.

- Lo sé – sonrió – por mi estás disculpado. Siempre pensé que tu no eras así, realmente – él la miró – pensaba que tu no habías tenido otra cosa que ver en tu vida, que oscuridad… - se acostó – yo que tu averiguaría quien es…

- ¿Que?

- La chica que te envió la tarjeta… -lo miró sonriendo – quizás ese sea un buen comienzo… una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas… el destino… dar algo de luz a tu vida, ¿no? - Draco arqueó una ceja y luego chasqueó la lengua...

- No soy del tipo Potter…

- Ni lo serías nunca.

- Quiero decir… no puedo hacer esos regalos – dijo señalando el enorme oso que estaba en una silla junto a la cama de su dueña- ni tener atenciones con nadie… no me saldría ser detallista y atento con las chicas… no es mi estilo.

- ¿Como hacías con Pansy? ¿Le mandabas un _"Imperio" _para que te haga caso?

- Solo le decía lo que tenía que hacer y ella, por el bien de la pureza de la sangre, cumplía mi orden… - suspiró – viéndolo desde lejos, eso era una mierda… No soy del tipo romántico.

- Harry tampoco lo era… pero recibió ayuda.

- ¡No quiero ser romántico!

- La palabra _cambio_, ¿te suena?

- ¿Para qué quiero cambiar?

- ¿Para que? – bufó – ¿acaso te gusta ser así? – él no contestó - veo que no, porque sientes curiosidad por esa chica, y estás molesto y dolido porque nadie te vino a ver…

- No estoy…

- Por favor Malfoy – dijo cansada – Se nota desde muy lejos, que quieres ser distinto… date una oportunidad…

- ¿Y por qué tengo que cambiar y convertirme en un tipo cursi y meloso? – preguntó testarudamente.

- Porque si ella te mandó una tarjetita, y corazoncitos, es porque a ella, le encanta ese tipo de detalles. Te aconsejo que te pongas avispado, porque esta chica, por lo que veo, no es de las que les gusten que las manden como un perro…

- ¿Tu crees?

- Confía en mi – dijo – te puedo ayudar…

- ¿Tu?

- Claro…

- Tu tienes madera para el drama – rió – Al menos eso dijo tu mamá. ¿Qué sabes de romance?

- Sé, solo deberás creerme y dejarte en mis manos…

- Y me convertiré en un perro faldero como…

- No lo digas… - dijo algo triste – Harry no es así… - Draco cambió el semblante burlón, quedando un poco cortado. No sabía que decir para animarla… y luego se preguntó por qué diablos quería animarla _"¿Vamos, animarla? ¡Es una Weasley! Deberías estar burlándote y no… Diablos, ¿acaso ya estás acusando un cambio en ti, Draco Malfoy?"_ pensó.

- Ese cabeza rajada está bien… - dijo para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – él rió.

- ¡Vamos… es Potter! El desgraciado, al final, siempre se salva… - Ella sonrió agradecida- ese tiene mas suerte que todo el maldito mundo mágico…

- Tú deberías rogar porque no sea cierto…

- ¿Por?

- Porque tienes un duelo con él… al final del curso.

- Aunque me rompa la cara, jamás le desearé el mal a nadie… nunca más. – dijo muy convencido.

- Vaya, un par de crucciatus más y a ti, te coronaran premio Nobel de la paz…

- Ja, ja, Graciosa… ¿desbordas humor ahora, eh? Anoche estabas dándole al drama como nunca… y la platea estaba a punto de suicidarse con tanto llanto…

- ¿anoche?

- ¡Romeo… dónde está mi Romeo…! me enfermaste – rieron. – y no sé qué dijiste de unos gusanos… y yo dije ¿me hablaban a mi? – mas risas. Parecía que a Draco le gustaba el cambio, porque no paraba de hacer bromas.

- Veo que han despertado de buen humor – dijo la sanadora que salía de su despacho, alarmada por las risas.

- Yo si, Señora Pomfrey – dijo Draco – Solo quiero saber cuando voy a librarme de cierta compañía…

- Bien – la enfermera lo revisó - correré la cortina para que se vista – él sonrió – ya no es necesario que esté aquí… vaya rápido y desayune en el comedor.

- ¡Al fin una buena noticia! – dijo Draco mientras la enfermera corría las cortinas. Una vez vestido se acercó hacia la cama de Ginny – Averiguaré quien me envió la tarjeta, y luego… ¿me ayudarás?

- Es un trato – Ginny estiró la mano para sellar el pacto y él la tomó.

- Pero será un secreto entre nosotros. – le advirtió.

- No diré nada a nadie… - aseguró Ginny.

- Ni mucho menos a tu hermano… - se levantó – no soportaré las burlas de ese Weasley en especial…

- Adiós Malfoy… ¡y buena suerte con tu búsqueda! – Se quedó sola. La enfermería estaba vacía. Se recostó pensando en Draco Malfoy y en las vueltas que daba la vida. Ahora el joven requería de su ayuda. Sonrió al escuchar el débil crac, que le anunciaba que Dobby le traía un suculento desayuno. Por los corredores de la escuela. Un joven de pelo rubio, sonreía de manera diferente… Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la tarjeta, y observó detenidamente su caligrafía… _"Empezar de cero… y ser un chico normal… Si Draco, es hora que tu también tengas esa oportunidad"_

El humor de Harry fue mutando a medida que pasaban los días. Al principio estaba algo alicaído e inofensivo cual inocente gusarapo, tendido en su cama, esperando que las heridas sanaran. Pero con el correr de los días, su estado de ánimo pasó de ser inofensivo a parecerse a uno de los escregutos de cola explosiva, en la tierna edad adulta, que Hagrid les enseñara en el cuarto curso. Ron y Hermione, trataban por todos los medios de calmarlo, pero nada de lo que le dijeran podía ponerlo de buen humor. Lo cierto que su permanencia en el hospital se prolongó de unos días, a una dolorosa quincena. Cuando le avisaron que las heridas suponían mayor reposo que el estipulado, él se negó rotundamente a permanecer allí, y hasta negoció con los sanadores para que su internacion no pasara de los seis días, jurando pasarse otros mas en reposo pero ya en Inglaterra. De más esta decir que los sanadores se negaron rotundamente, y a Harry solo le quedó resignarse a que su encuentro con su pelirroja se atrasaría. Eso si, no se privó de desquitarse con el pobre de su amigo, que siendo un bromista consumado, no paraba de burlarse, y como consecuencia, Harry había logrado adquirir cierta destreza en el lanzamiento del hechizo mocomurcielago. Si, estar de novia con Ginny Weasley, tenía algunas ventajas. Luego comenzó a estar más entusiasmado a medida que pasaban los días. "Uno menos" decía cada vez que se iba a dormir, en la noche, acariciando la bolsita de terciopelo…

Quince días después estaba de pie acomodando sus cosas en una pequeña maleta. Estaba un poco delgado, y pálido, por la convalecencia, pero su sonrisa era lo que mas sobresalía, y le alegraba la cara, a pesar de las oscuras ojeras que llevaba. Cuando trataba de ponerse la chaqueta, entraron sus amigos, con amplias sonrisas seguidos de una siempre alegre Zafiro, quien portaba el uniforme de los aurores de España, de color rojo y amarillo. Harry al verla, no pudo menos que recordar su uniforme de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

- ¡Ay, Harry... – dijo Hermione ayudándole a colocarse el abrigo – estás tan delgado!

- De seguro mi madre me retará por no vigilar que comas como es debido…

- ¡Eso, o te matará por comerte mis raciones! – rió – veo que Juanma, te ha cebado demasiado… - y le tocó una prominente panza que sobresalía del suéter del pelirrojo.

- No me hables… - dijo Hermione- apenas llegues comenzarás a hacer ejercicio... – Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella lo calló – y no es un consejo, es una orden.

- Está bien – dijo sentándose en la cama. Luego miró a su amigo – ¿estás listo para partir?

- Si… - miró a Zafiro – ¿nos vamos directo desde aquí?

- No… - dijo ella sonriendo - mi esposo nos espera para una deliciosa cena de despedida.

- Ay Zafiro… - dijo Hermione algo emocionada – este tiempo que he estado entre tu familia, ha sido genial... – la abrazó – esperemos que se repita...

- Si, yo también – dijo ella dándole un pequeño golpe en la barbilla a Ron – Pero trataré de comprarme una casa para la próxima – ellos la miraron – creo que no cabremos todos en un pequeño departamento.

- Bien, la charla está muy buena, pero yo quiero salir de aquí… lo más pronto posible – dijo Harry. Ron asió la maleta, y salieron del hospital. El viaje hacia la casa de Zafiro fue tranquilo. Harry pudo mirar el paisaje de Madrid por última vez. La ciudad se veía tan bonita, con ese sol radiante y el cielo tan diáfano. Cuando llegaron al departamento, los sorprendió una sala decorada con globos y carteles de bienvenida que laboriosamente había realizado Hermione, ayudada por Iris. Después de una copiosa cena, llegó la hora de las despedidas.

- Harry – dijo Zafiro, chequeando la hora en su reloj pulsera – el traslador se activará, en tres minutos, y te dejará en la casa de Remus…

- Bien – dijo mirando a Juanma – fue un placer conocerlos – dijo abrazándolo - y muchas gracias por todo… y disculpen si les hemos hecho pasar algún inconveniente.

- Ni lo digas, muchacho – dijo Juan, y luego abrazó a Ron - a ver tú, si dejas de pensar en ese Quidditch, y te dedicas más al Real Madrid…

- Lo pensaré – dijo Ron sonriendo - y cuando puedan vayan a mi casa... serán bien recibidos.

- Zafiro – dijo Harry – gracias por todo, en verdad… no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin tu ayuda…

- Vamos Harry, no tienes nada que agradecer… eres un excelente mago, y no dudo… - los abrazó a los dos jóvenes haciéndoles chocar las cabezas – que serán unos magníficos aurors…

- Adiós Zafiro – dijo Hermione – Espero que la comunicación no se corte… podemos mandarnos algunos mails… si tu quieres.

- Nada me encantaría mas – la abrazó. – y de paso me encantaría que vinieran a España en verano… ¡las playas se ponen preciosas en esa época del año!

- Es un trato entonces – dijo Ron tomando su maleta y la de Hermione.

- Harry...- dijo Zafiro – a ti también te espero… y la próxima vez, procura no venir solo – él sonrió, cuando Zafiro le guiñó un ojo. El traslador parpadeó con una cegadora luz azul, y ellos solo tuvieron tiempo de tomar la vieja sartén. Harry vislumbró a sus nuevos amigos abrazados, y saludándolos cuando una sensación parecida a un gancho, le tiraba del ombligo y todo desaparecía. Cerró los ojos para evitar las nauseas que el traslador le provocaba, y cuando los abrió se vio atacado por una enorme lengua mojada y pegajosa que le recorría del rostro.

- ¡Hogwy!! – gritó, al darse cuenta que su enorme perro, no lo dejaba respirar. – yo también te extrañé amigo, ¡pero muévete!

- A ver Hogwy... – dijo Remus – ¡a la cucha! – el perro se corrió, pero no tuvo ninguna intención de alejarse de su dueño…

- Si, amigo… - dijo Harry contento – yo también te extrañé – y acarició al enorme masa que era la cabeza del perro. Miró a Remus y sonrió – ¿todo bien?

- ¡Escucha grandísimo estúpido! – chilló Tonks apenas poniéndose de pie, con la enorme barriga – Casi dos meses sin vernos y tu solo sales con un "todo bien" – lo abrazó con fuerza, y Harry tuvo le sensación de que su perro volvía a atacarlo. – ¡Grandísimo… miope! – sollozó – ¡nos tenía preocupados! Cuando Ginny dijo que estabas...

- Dora…- dijo Remus salvando a Harry de sus garras – perdónala… el embarazo, ya sabes…

- Hola Tonks – dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo a ella y luego a Remus - Si nos les molesta... quisiera ir a casa de mis padres – los miró – ¿podré usar la red flu?

- Claro Hermione… - dijo sonriente Tonks.

- Hermione… - dijo Harry. Ella miró a su amigo y luego a su novio.

- Perdonen, es que quiero ver a mis padres – se acercó a Ron que la miraba sorprendido – ¿nos vemos en casa? – dijo sonriendo. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un beso corto en los labios

- Deja tu maleta… yo las llevo. – ella sonrió – y no me esperes temprano… cenaré en casa de mi mamá…

- No esperaba menos de ti – dijo sonriéndole. Tomó polvos flu y desapareció por la chimenea.

- Bien… - dijo Ron moviendo la varita y haciendo desaparecer las maletas – Los dejo para que estén en familia… mamá querrá alimentarme por todos los meses que estado fuera…

- Procura no comer tanto, y dentro de dos días comenzamos las prácticas… - dijo Harry.

- ¡Está bien, jefe! – dijo sonriendo y saludando a sus amigos, desapareció con un movimiento de varita.

- Remus… - trató repreguntar.

- Ella está bien… - dijo Remus al fin dándole una palmada en el hombro. Harry lo miró como suplicándole – y si… tienes permiso para ir a visitarla al colegio…

- ¡Bien! – dijo contento e hizo el ademán de desaparecer, pero Remus lo asió fuerte.

- Pero mañana, y a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Mañana? – dijo quejándose – ¡mañana no, ahora!

- Mañana – dijo Remus – y ahora vamos a sentarnos y tú nos contarás como te fue…

- Espera a la reunión con la orden – dijo secamente y visiblemente ofuscado.

- No… esos serán detalles técnicos… quiero que me cuentes todo… - Harry iba a replicarle que esperara sentado, cuando Remus acotó – vamos… solo serán unas horas… puedes aguantar, ¿verdad?

- Bien… - sonrió con resignación. Después de todo solo serian unas horas…

Afortunadamente era sábado. El día estaba radiante a pesar de la fresca brisa de primavera. Estaba sentada en la hierba, bajo la haya, cerca del lago. Ese era el lugar favorito de su novio, y por consiguiente el de ella. Su acompañante, de cabellera rubia, miraba hacia el lago de manera soñadora y con una sonrisa, distinta, y apacible. Ella refunfuñó… Era la víspera de su encuentro con Harry, y tenía que aguantar los divagues de su ahora pesado compañero de clases…

- Y después de tantos días, finalmente lo descubrí… - dijo Draco mirando hacia todos lados y acercándose hacia Ginny para hablar en voz baja.

- Quien es…

- No creo que la conozcas…

- Dime… ¿es hija de muggles? – él hizo una cara de terror – vamos, ¡no me mires así! – dijo exasperada – dijiste que tratarías de averiguarlo, y sin importar los resultados…

- ¡Es una Slytherin!

- Gran cosa… - dijo ella – de todas maneras, es comprensible… digo, que sea de tu misma casa.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Porque solo una Slytherin podría aguantarte… - él sonrió.

- Es rubia… y la conozco desde niña…

- Ay... la historia de mi vida... – dijo ella resoplando

- ¿Que?

- No me digas que estaba enamorada de ti, pero tú nunca le diste alpiste, por eso…

- ¿Alpiste?

- ¡Que nunca la tuviste en cuenta!

- Bueno, si, es verdad… es hermana de…

- ¿Un amigo? – dijo riendo – ¡ay, no! No me digas que es la hermana de Crabbe o Goyle…

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo riendo – esos energúmenos cuando nacieron rompieron el molde – mas risas.

- Bien…

- ¿Bien, que?

- Nombre…- dijo cansada

- Asteria Greengrass… - dijo suspirando. Ginny lanzó una carcajada – ¿Que?

- Con ese nombre…

- Bueno, déjame decirte, señorita tengo un nombre perfecto, el cual es Ginevra…

- ¡Era la mujer del rey Arturo!

- Bien que le ponía los cuernos con Lancelot – ella le dio un codazo

- ¡Ella era una amazona!

- ¡Una machona! – rieron – así y todo, le adornó la cabeza al pobre Arturo…

- Bien – dijo Ginny observando la hora en su reloj – Ya la conoces…

- En realidad ya le había echado el ojo desde el principio de año… - bufó – pero lo eché a perder…

- ¿Como?

- Le dije que ella tenía buen gusto…

- Que baboso puedes resultar… Y por lo que veo, demasiado humilde… - agregó con sarcasmo.

- ¡Estaba nervioso! No sabía que decirle… mira Ginny, ella es distinta a Pansy. Es segura, inteligente, y autosuficiente… ¡Es preciosa! – miró a Ginny – por favor – dijo tomándole las manos – ayúdame… te juro que te daré lo que sea… ¡solo quiero que me digas que debo hacer… para no quedar como un idiota!

- Como quedaste con ella, al decirle semejante burrada, ¿eh? – él asintió – bien… te ayudaré… Pero ahorita no puedo atenderte, como es debido… mejor nos vemos en la biblioteca mañana domingo, Así nos ponemos en movimiento… ¿Te parece bien?

- Gracias – la abrazó. Ginny se sobresaltó ante esta actitud, pero le palmeó torpemente la espalda… - gracias Ginny, en verdad, no quiero echarlo a perder esta vez… te juro que será lo mejor que hayas visto…

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo una voz seria y gruesa. Draco pegó un salto, soltándose de Ginny, más blanco que la nieve. Harry miraba la escena y tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. – Creo que llegue en mal momento, ¿verdad?

- No…- titubeó Draco – yo… - miró a Ginny – debo irme… - tomó los libros rápidamente – gracias Gi… ¡Weasley! – y salió hecho un rayo hacia el castillo. Harry no dejó de observar a su antiguo enemigo hasta que se perdió en las escalinatas del jardín. Luego miró a Ginny, con la misma postura. Ella se había quedado inmóvil… sólo lo miraba a los ojos. No parpadeó un instante.

- Bueno, no es la bienvenida que esperaba… - Ella aun no podía articular palabra alguna- Al menos esperaba que gritaras, y te me lanzaras encima diciéndome que estos meses sin mi, han sido lo mas parecido al infierno… a lo que yo te respondería, que para mi, sin ti, ha sido peor que el infierno… - Respiró profundamente, y como ella no dijo nada, continuó- Esto… lo de Malfoy y tu juntos… ¿Debo preocuparme por la escena que acabo de ver? – Le preguntó. Ginny se levantó lentamente, y negó con la cabeza. Harry bajó los brazos y suavizó la mirada. Ella no dijo nada, se acercó, con pausa, sin prisa, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Harry, y perder su cara en el pecho del joven. Harry se olvidó de la escena anterior y la apretó fuerte hacia su cuerpo. El calor que desprendía su novia, le hizo cosquillas desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies… Era un bálsamo, como un tónico herbovitalizante, de efecto inmediato. Debía acostumbrarse… Ginny se convertiría de ahora en más en eso para él. Una fuente de energía positiva. Ella aspiró el perfume de su ropa, su esencia, mientras él recorría con su mano la delgada espalda, hundía sus dedos en la base de la nuca, y acariciaba la melena pelirroja, que lucía suelta y ondeaba con la suave brisa. Ella levantó la mirada, y la clavó en los brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban con amor. No lloraba… solo lo miraba fijamente… - Ginny... – dijo Harry, en un suspiro.

- "_**No estés lejos de mí un solo día, porque cómo, por qué, no sé decirlo, es largo el día… **_- le acarició la cara, acomodándole los anteojos. El sonrió - _**y te estaré esperando como en las estaciones, cuando en alguna parte se durmieron los trenes**_. – se puso en puntas de pie y sin dejar de acariciar su cabellos, lo besó, lenta y suavemente. Harry la besó de igual manera, esta vez no había apuro… -_**No te vayas por una hora porque entonces, en esa hora se juntan las gotas del desvelo y tal vez todo el humo que anda buscando casa, venga a matar aún mi corazón perdido**_.- Su mano pequeña fue acariciando los hombros, bajando por los brazos, como comprobando que era él, que estaba bien, entero, sin un rasguño, tal como lo vio partir. Necesitaba sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo entre sus dedos. _**Ay que no se quebrante tu silueta en la arena, ay que no vuelen tus párpados en la ausencia: no te vayas por un minuto, bien amado, porque en ese minuto te habrás ido tan lejos, que yo cruzaré toda la tierra preguntando, si volverás o si me dejarás muriendo**_**." (2)** – se abrazó con fuerzas. Y recién ahí dejó caer unas lágrimas, pero eran de alegría. El había regresado a su lado. Suficiente motivo para llorar de felicidad.

- Te prometí que volvería… - dijo tomándole el mentón y obligándola a mirarlo. – Te dije que esto era lo último que nos separaría… - la besó tiernamente – Te amo… - le secó las lágrimas – ya no llores, mi _Julieta_… – ella sonrió – Este _Romeo_, el de nuestra historia, volvió para quedarse...- sonrió – y si tengo que batirme a duelo con ese idiota hurón por ti…

- ¿Que? – dijo ella sin entender.

- Estaban muy abrazados tú y Malfoy…

- ¿Malfoy? – rio. Le tomó la mano y lo obligó a sentarse en el césped. Lo abrazó con fuerzas nuevamente y se sentó en sus piernas. Harry, hundió su cara en el cuello de su novia, para aspirar su perfume. Ella le contó el nuevo comportamiento de su antiguo enemigo, y las causas por las que estaban juntos ese día. El solo gruñía, mientras le daba suaves besos en la garganta, haciendo que Ginny suspirara.

- No sabes como añoraba tu perfume… - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo lograste convencer a la Profesora MacGonnagal? sabes que tenemos prohibidas las visitas… y mas si son visitas de novios… - El sonrió con esa sonrisa, algo petulante, con la que le decía, _"¡Vamos, soy Potter!"_ En esos momentos odiaba a su tan famoso novio.

- "_Con las ligeras alas de Cupido he franqueado estos muros; pues las barreras de piedra no son capaces de detener al amor: Todo lo que éste puede hacer lo osa."_ – Ginny sonrió acordándose de esa frase…

- "_Si te encuentran, acabaran contigo…"_ - El la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- "_¡Ay! Tus ojos son para mí más peligrosos que veinte espadas suyas. Dulcifica sólo tu mirada y estoy a prueba de su encono."_ – acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos, haciéndola temblar.

- "_¿Quién te ha guiado para llegar hasta aquí?"_ – dijo en un suspiro, acercándose a Harry.

- "_El amor, que a inquirir me impulsó el primero; él me prestó su inteligencia y yo le presté mis ojos. No entiendo de rumbos, pero, aunque estuvieses tan distante como esa extensa playa que baña el más remoto Océano, me aventuraría en pos de semejante joya."(2)_ – la besó. Fue uno de esos besos que Ginny catalogaba de infartantes, puesto que cada arremetida de la boca de su novio, parecía detener su corazón. Se separaron de la misma manera, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse. Totalmente embelesados, uno en la mirada del otro.

- Sobre Malfoy… - Harry gruñó – ¿es un secreto, eh?

- ¡Vamos! – rezongó en un tono de burla –Déjame que al menos le cuente a Ron…

- No Harry… – dijo sonriendo- Le prometí que nadie lo sabría...

- Aun tengo cuentas con ese idiota, ¿sabes?

- Harry…

- Una promesa es una promesa – la besó desesperado, sus manos recorrieron la pierna de su novia, y se metieron debajo de la falda, para hacer un sonido gutural demasiado sexy para su novia, cuando tocó la suave piel de su pierna. – No sabes cuanto te deseaba volver a verte, tenerte así, toda para mi.- Ella lo miró y sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Piensas demostrármelo aquí? – lo besó un segundo, pero tuvo tiempo de meter la punta de su lengua en la boca de su novio.

- No... – dijo él, suspirando – pero te aseguro que cuando tenga tiempo voy a demostrártelo…-sonrió. – ah, me olvidaba… - buscó algo en el bolsillo – tengo algo que te pertenece- con una sonrisa en sus labios sacó el colgante con el dije en forma de corazón. Ginny se puso seria, e intentó zafar de los brazos de su novio.

- No lo quiero… - dijo.

- Pero… es mi… - Ginny lo interrumpió.

- ¡Por favor Harry, no lo quiero! - El la abrazó. Ginny temblaba

- Está bien… - la besó – Remus me contó…

- Tu no sabes… – dijo apartándose y con premura se alejo, fijando su mirada en el enorme lago. Harry la miró sin entender – tu no sabes lo que sentí cuando esa cosa se puso… el frío de esa piedra me recorrió entera, sentí que me moría,… quería morirme… yo pensé que… - sollozó. Harry se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda – no quiero usarla nunca mas… - El le besó el cuello, y ella se tranquilizó un poco.

- Perdóname… no pensé que pudiera…

- No quiero hablar de eso... no quiero…

- Quiero que lo tengas… - dijo sereno. Colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello de su novia y lo prendió.

- Harry…

- Quiero que lo lleves… mientras estás conmigo, ¿si? – ella lo miró – cuando esté lejos de ti, quiero que te lo quites... – sonrió – no dejaré que pases por esa angustia otra vez.

- Sólo lo usaré en ocasiones especiales, y solo si tú estás a mi lado.

- Hecho...- se abrazaron. – Ginny… no sabes cuanto te amo – ella se apretó a su cuerpo - cuando estaba enfrentando a Snape, solo pensaba en ti… y cuando… -le besó la coronilla – solo pude lamentar que no iba a poder cumplir con mi promesa…

- Pero lo hiciste... – él sonrió.

- Fue por ti… – ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró frunciendo las cejas. El rió de su expresión y le dio un beso entre los ojos para que relajara la mirada,

- Como… - Harry la sorprendió, sacando de su bolsillo de la camisa, del lado del corazón, una hebilla de plata.

- ¿La conoces?

- Mi hebilla… – dijo en un suspiro, tomando el artículo – pensé que la había perdido... me la regaló Hermione…

- Yo la tenía…

- Cuando…

- La olvidaste cuando estuvimos juntos... la primera vez – ella se ruborizó – yo me la quedé, y cada vez que la veía me recordaba cuan estúpido había sido al dejarte ir.

- Pero… entonces, la maldición…

- Al parecer la plata repele la maldición asesina… o quizás fue una verdadera suerte que yo tuviera esa hebilla… lo cierto es que te aseguro que no me ofreceré de voluntario para probar si esa teoría es cierta.

- Antes te mato yo…- dijo abrazándolo. – no permitiré que te pongas en peligro otra vez…

- Falta poco princesa – dijo besándola - dentro de algunos meses, nada podrá separarnos. Dejarás la escuela, y… Trataremos de ser una pareja normal…

- ¿Una pareja feliz? – dijo ella mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes, que la deslumbraron por primera vez, en aquella estación de trenes. El la miró. Recordó esos brillantes ojos castaños que lo escrutaban a través de la ranura de una puerta, cuando subía a la habitación de Ron, la primera vez que visitó la madriguera, y esa cabellera rojiza que le llamó poderosamente la atención cuando la vio en la estación King Cross hace tanto tiempo, y sonrió…

- Si, mi querida princesa – la besó otra vez, sintiendo que nunca se cansaría de probar esos suaves y calidos labios – una pareja feliz….

El último día de junio fue en verdad caluroso. La humeante locomotora escarlata, llegaba al andén 9 y 3/4, por última vez en ese período escolar. Ginny suspiró al llegar a la estación. Era su último viaje. Pero a pesar de la melancolía, sonrió. En la estación la esperaba su futuro… su felicidad. Su madre le había anunciado que el encargado de llevarla a su casa sería Harry. Al llegar a la estación, todos los que viajaban en su compartimiento, se abrazaron. La mayoría terminaba Hogwarts, y era muy posible que con alguno de sus compañeros no se volviera a ver. A pesar de eso, se prometieron de vez en cuando mandarse cartas, o reunirse en alguna ocasión especial. Ginny abrazó a Luna, y a Colin, quienes salieron raudamente, y se perdieron entre la multitud de alumnos en el andén. Ella se tomó unos momentos. Observó detenidamente, todos y cada uno de los detalles del tren. El papel tapiz de color mostaza, los pequeños cuadros que adornaban las paredes… Acariciando el cuero de los asientos, abrió la portezuela, y salió con Hedwig en la jaula, arrastrando el baúl. El guarda de la estación la ayudó a bajar el pesado baúl.

Cuando Harry escuchó el sonido inconfundible del expreso Hogwarts entrando en la plataforma, sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada. De repente sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco, pero no se permitió hacer el ridículo. Había planeado desde hacía un mes todo el reencuentro con su novia, para que todo se arruinara debido a las tremendas ganas de vomitar que tenía en ese momento. Aspiró aire profundamente un par de veces, y las nauseas se fueron, cuando una horda de chiquillos de las distintas casas, comenzaron a hacer un bullicio al bajar baúles, con mascotas, y gritos al ser recibidos por sus familiares. Cinco minutos después, le pareció ver entre el vapor de la locomotora una cabeza de un rubio platinado, que iba acompañado de una muchacha rubia. Sonrió. _"Esta sería una buena manera de tranquilizarme un poco…"_ Pensó. _"Podría sacarme un poco de nervios con la cara de este hurón…" _Diez pasos dio Malfoy cuando se topó de frente con Harry. La cara del joven se puso blanca, y luego roja, al verlo. Harry lo miraba de reojo. Draco le dijo algo al oído a su acompañante, y esta salió arrastrando su equipaje.

- Potter – dijo Malfoy. Harry solo movió la cabeza dándole a entender que solo obtendría ese saludo de su parte – Bien… - suspiró – ¿vienes para cumplir tu promesa verdad? - Harry no dijo nada – Está bien… estoy dispuesto a…

- Mira Malfoy, - lo interrumpió Harry- independientemente de que no me faltan ganas de limpiar el andén con tu cuerpo y tu cara… no te creas el ombligo del mundo. – Draco frunció la boca – Solo estoy aquí para buscar a Ginny.

- Si… - carraspeó – Pero… tú dijiste…

- Mira… - se acercó amenazante – quizás cuando me enteré que tú trataste de lastimar a mi chica, quise venir del mismo infierno y matarte… - lo miró con desprecio – pero me basta que le hayas pedido disculpas, y si ella te perdonó, bueno, yo no tengo por que molerte a palos… - Draco suspiró – aunque ganas no me faltan…

- Lo siento… - Dijo al fin – De verdad…

- Será mejor que circules… - dijo secamente – aquí atascas el paso – Draco bajó la cabeza y se iba caminando lentamente – ¡Malfoy! – Draco se dio vuelta – ¿Ya eres novio de Greengrass? – él lo negó- Supongo que Ginny te estuvo instruyendo en el arte del romanticismo…- sonrió burlón.

- Si…- dijo algo rojo – Me ha ayudado mucho…

- No lo dudo… - dijo mirando hacia una melena roja, que bajaba del tren en ese momento, y sonrió – ¿Te doy un consejo? – Malfoy se quedo mirándolo, lo que le dio a Harry la pauta de que lo estaba esperando. – Si la amas… solo díselo… no importarán cuantos poemas le mandes, o cuantas flores o regalos le des… ellas solo quieren escuchar esas palabras mágicas…

- ¿Que?

- Que si realmente te gusta esa chica, se lo comuniques… dile que ella es la única, que la necesitas… que no puedes vivir sin ella… a mi no me valió de nada, aprenderme todos esos poemas; solo tuve lo que necesitaba en mi vida, cuando me animé a decírselo… Hazlo, lo demás viene solo.

- Eh… - Draco alzó una ceja – bien... gracias…- Sonrió – creo que lo tendré en cuenta… - se iba.

- Y Malfoy… - él se dio vuelta – camina siempre por el lado correcto… - Sonrió.

Ginny agradeció al guarda que la ayudó con sus cosas, y miró hacia la plataforma… la nube de vapor era tan densa que resultaba imposible saber si alguien estaba allí esperándola. Suspiró un par de veces. Cuando el humo se fue disipando, miró hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba la entrada del andén, y trató de encontrar esa cabellera desprolija… y al darse vuelta, fue atacada por una extraña criatura peluda, que la babeaba de arriba a abajo de la cara, y que con unas enormes garras le apretaba el estómago no dejándola respirar… Al cabo de unos segundos de absoluta incomprensión, escuchó el grito de una voz divertida, aunque con un tono de autoridad, que se acercaba hacia su terrible atacante.

- ¡Hogwy, no! - cuando estuvo algo conciente, trató de sacarse un poco de baba de los ojos. Estaba tirada en toda su estatura, en medio del lugar. Afortunadamente casi no había estudiantes, que vieran como un enorme perro, no la dejaba incorporarse del suelo – ¡Perro loco… quítate!

- Ríete... – dijo cuando pudo articular palabra.

- Lo lamento… el muy inquieto se soltó de su correa. – dijo esgrimiendo una delgada tira de cuero, hecha trizas.

- ¿Y con esa porquería pensabas mantener a raya a semejante bestia?

- No te enojes con Hogwy… Esta contento de verte. Y deberías entender que es solo un cachorrito juguetón – Ginny torció los ojos, al escuchar las palabras de su novio, y estar aun tirada en el piso.

- Creeme que no es el recibimiento que esperaba… – El le tendió la mano y la ayudó a incorporarse. Con la varita pronunció un hechizo y le limpió de la cara los restos de baba.

- Te quiere… y te extrañaba…

- ¿Que hay de ti? – dijo ella algo enojada – al menos si tu me hubieras atacado y tirado con desesperación al suelo para besarme no me hubiera enojado… ¡sino todo lo contrario! – Harry sonrió y la abrazó- ¡Al fin reaccionaste!

- No te quejes… - dijo contento fundiendo sus labios – vamos… traje el auto…

- ¿Iremos a mi casa, en automóvil?

- Buenoooo – dijo algo dubitativo – en realidad primero iremos a otro lugar…

- ¡Quieto Hogwy! – dijo Ginny al perro, que trataba de atrapar su zapato – Vaya, creo que le has estado enseñando malos hábitos…

- Por qué lo dices…

- Bueno, primero me tira al suelo, me babea… y luego quiere dejarme desnuda… que hará este perro después…

- Graciosa… - la besó en la frente, mientras tomaba su baúl y a Hedwig y los ponía en un carrito – y te aseguro que no le enseñaría eso al perro para que te lo haga a ti… yo puedo con esa empresa – Ella rio mientras le daba un pellizco en el brazo. Salieron hacia el Londres muggle donde Harry había dejado estacionado el auto de Tonks. Acomodó el baúl en la cajuela, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, acomodó a Hogwy en el asiento de atrás…

- Harry… el perro me irá babeando todo el viaje – El movió la varita cuando se sentó al volante y pronunció un hechizo no verbal, apuntando a la espalda de su novia – Que…

- Un hechizo impermeabilizador… - ella bufó – ey! Que no se diga que no te cuido…

- ¿Tenías que traer al perro? – dijo molesta.

- El será parte de… bueno es de la familia – dijo colorado. Ginny sonrió con dulzura.

- ¿Ibas a decir que será parte de nuestra familia? – dijo señalándose ella y su novio. El asintió – ¡Ay, Harry eres tan tierno…! - cuando iba a darle un beso, Hogwy ladró a un distraído transeúnte, que casi muere del susto. – bueno, si sigue interrumpiendo te aseguro que no durará ni un segundo en esta familia… - Salieron del estacionamiento y Ginny se extrañó que su novio hiciera el mismo recorrido que su padre realizaba con su viejo Ford Anglia, para ir a la madriguera… tomaron la autopista, y pasaron por Ottery Saint Chadpole – Harry… me dijiste que no íbamos a ir a mi casa…

- Aha… - dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿A donde me llevas?

- Ya veras… - le acarició la mano – es una sorpresa… - No tardaron mucho en llegar a los terrenos de la madriguera, pero para sorpresa de Ginny, Harry siguió de largo. Hicieron unos cuantos kilómetros más. Ginny conocía el lugar, puesto que su amiga Luna vivía cerca de allí. A la pelirroja siempre le gustó esa zona, porque al pie de la colina había un hermoso valle, todo verde, y por donde pasaba un arroyo, el mismo donde Luna solía pescar los _plimpies de agua dulce_… Salieron del camino y se encontraron con un sendero recientemente hecho, llegando hasta el centro mismo del valle. A lo lejos podía verse lo árboles que rodeaban a la madriguera. Harry detuvo el motor del coche y abrió la portezuela, dejando salir al enorme perro que inmediatamente comenzó a correr a una bandada de patos silvestres que habia en el arroyo; y dejó libre a Hedwig, que levantó vuelo raudamente, contenta por aquella libertad. Rápidamente fue hacia la puerta de Ginny ayudándola a salir… Ella aún sin entender, lo miró esperando la explicación de por qué se encontraban en ese lugar, pero Harry parecía reacio a decir algo. Solo sonreía, y tenía las mejillas de un rosado suave… no estaba apenado. El rubor suponía otra cosa… ansiedad, expectación… al menos Ginny creía eso.

- ¡Hogwy!! – gritó Harry y el perro se acercó a ellos – Bien, aquí estamos… - dijo mirándola y acariciando la cabeza del perro.

- Si… - dijo ella tratando de seguirle… - Pero, Harry…

- ¿Te gusta? ¿No te parece bonito el lugar? ¿No crees que la brisa de primavera es fantástica… ¿que el paisaje es espectacular…? cerca viven los Lovegood, ¿sabías?

- Si… - dijo ella mirándolo. Harry parecía demasiado excitado con el paisaje – pero…

- Ron me dijo que es uno de tus lugares favoritos…

- ¡Claro! – sonrió – Siempre que vengo a visitar a Luna, nos quedamos aquí… nadamos un poco en el arroyo, y ella se dedica a pescar _plimpies de agua dulce_ – rió – aunque yo te aseguro que no sé como son, porque ella dicen que son invisibles… lo cual yo dudo que sean así, porque tu imaginate, como puede verlos y pescarlos sin son invisibles…. ¿No? – dijo mirándolo – pero en fin, no creo que tu me hayas traído aquí solo para que yo hable de los plimpies de agua dulce – él la abrazó.

- Me imagino, a ti bañándote en ese arroyo…

- Eres…

- Déjame terminar… ¿si? – ella asintió – Podríamos poner jazmines… y hacer un huerto si quieres… aunque me imagino que trabajando como sanadora, no tendrás tiempo para esas cosas ¿no?

- Harry…

- ¿Te gusta el lugar?

- Te acabo de decir que es mi favorito… ¿pero para que me trajiste aquí?

- Quiero que aquí sea el comienzo...

- ¿El comienzo?

- El comienzo de todo lo que vamos a vivir Ginevra Molly Weasley…

- No te entiendo… - dijo ella, aunque algo intuía… no había que ser tan obtusa para no saber a que se refería el chico, pero ella quería escucharlo de su boca.

- Compré todo el valle – ella abrió la boca, sin saber que decir – Tus padres me dijeron que tu alucinas con este lugar… y yo pensé que aquí podríamos hacer la casa… - la besó – nuestra casa

- Harry… - dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¿en verdad?

- Si… - junto su frente, con la de su novia, y se miraron así, bien de cerca, tratando de leer todas las emociones que tenían ambos… y sonriendo – Será como tú quieras… La casa de tus sueños, solo tienes que decirme como quieres que sea... hacia donde quieres la ventana que estará en la inmensa cocina, el patio, el cobertizo donde criaremos a las gallinas…

- ¿Gallinas?

- Bueno, pavos si tu quieres – ella rió y una lágrima salió de sus ojos castaños… - una vaca…

- Harry… eso es demasiado… y no me gusta tener gallinas… me gusta comerlas, pero no soportaría tener que matarlas para cocinar…

- Bien, no tendremos gallinas, pero si podemos tener unos caballitos, ¿no?

- Okay – dijo riendo – Y podré hacer la casa como yo quiera…

- Si, y la cantidad de cuartos que quieras…

- Me encanta la idea… ¿y para cuando estaría lista? – Harry se separó, la tomó de la cintura, y comenzaron a caminar por la extensa propiedad, acercándose al arroyo.

- Para cuando tu quieras comenzarla… - con un silbido llamó a su perro. La inmensa bola de pelos, se movió con dificultad por el terreno. Cuando llegó, se paro en dos patas y las puso casi en los hombros de Ginny, que largó todo el aire de los pulmones.

- Que buen perrito… – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Quiere decirte algo – dijo Harry algo colorado. Ginny lo miró. En un segundo su rostro se pobló de sudor, y se pasó nerviosamente la mano por la frente. A ella le encantó verlo así, tan ansioso – ¡mira! Tiene algo colgado del cuello…

- ¿Que será? – dijo ella risueña. Se notaba a leguas que Harry quería que tomara la bolsita, que estaba prendida del collar del perro. Ella la tomó - ¡bájate perro! – Le quitó el cordón y cuando la iba a abrir…

- Mira primero el pergamino – ella asintió sacando el pequeño trozo de papel. Estaba enrollado y atado con una cinta de color rojo. Cuando lo desanudó, el pergamino era una especie de vociferador, pero en vez de gritarle, le dijo en una voz muy suave y muy serena _"Casate conmigo"_. Ella miró a su novio que sonreía nervioso – ahora mira la cinta. - Ella la levantó a la altura de los ojos, y vio un anillo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y halagada. Era aquel anillo que se probara hace tiempo en aquella tienda de Hogsmeade… el anillo con el que deseaba que Harry le declarara su amor. El lo tomó delicadamente, mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ella.

- "_**Antes de amarte, amor, nada era mío: vacilé por las calles y las cosas: nada contaba ni tenía nombre: el mundo era del aire que esperaba. Yo conocí salones cenicientos, túneles habitados por la luna, hangares crueles que se despedían, preguntas que insistían en la arena. Todo estaba vacío, muerto y mudo, caído, abandonado y decaído, todo era inalienablemente ajeno, todo era de los otros y de nadie, hasta que tu belleza y tu simpleza llenaron el otoño de regalos."(3)**_ Por eso Ginevra Molly Weasley, aquí en donde quiero que lo tuyo y lo mío… lo nuestro comience, te digo que te amo… que difícilmente logre encontrar una mujer tan perfecta como tu, una mujer que sepa comprenderme, y alentarme. Que entienda que su risa y su mirada es suficiente para inyectarme el alma de esperanza y amor… Te amo, Ginny y porque te amo, deseo que aceptes compartir tu vida conmigo… te ruego que aceptes ser mi otra mitad… porque sin ti, solo soy media vida… - la miró a los ojos expectante, con una mirada serena pero a la vez inquieta, anhelante. Ella solo podía mantenerse en pie apenas sostenida su mano, por la de su novio. Quería pellizcarse, quería saltar, gritar correr, llorar… quería lanzarse al arroyo para entender que esto no era uno de sus locos sueños de niña, enamorada de ese joven que apenas la miraba… parpadeó varias veces… trató de llenar sus pulmones de aire… aguantó la excitación de abalanzarse a sus brazos y darle el mas caliente de los besos… se veía tan sexy ahí, con una rodilla en la tierra… _"Aquí, donde vamos a dejar de ser tu y yo, para ser nosotros…" _Sonrió. Si, era verdad, no era un sueño. El estaba ahí, y esperaba su respuesta. Tímidamente se arrodilló para estar a su altura. Lo miró a los ojos, y aguantando las ganas de llorar, le respondió.

- Si, Harry James Potter… aquí, en este lugar que pronto haremos nuestro hogar, acepto casarme contigo…- El con una mano temblorosa, le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. La sonrisa que le devolvió a su ahora prometida, no le cabía en la cara. Solo atinó a abrazarla fuerte… para no dejarla escapar jamás.

- Que así sea entonces - dijo una vez que se separaran para sellar la promesa de unión con un beso… puro, sincero, y cargado de todas las emociones que sentían pero que no podían expresarse con palabras…Se levantaron rápidamente y volvieron a abrazarse.

- Bueno… - dijo acariciando con sus dedos el anillo. – Solo resta decírselo a mis padres, ver la fecha, y comenzar a hacer la casa no?

- Ginny…

- Harry… - dijo ella parándose en seco, y recordando una palabras que le dijera en la pasada Navidad – pero… - miró el anillo – ¿no habíamos acordado vivir juntos.. y luego casarnos? ¿Esto… - le mostró el anillo – no acelera demasiado las cosas? – lo miró – a veces creo que vamos demasiado rápido – él estuvo a punto de decir algo – no me malinterpretes… esto es algo increíble y de verdad, te amo, que si quieres monto una tienda y nos venimos a vivir así, al aire libre, hasta que logremos tener dinero para levantar nuestro hogar – sonrió – pero aun así, siento que nos estamos apresurando… - suspiró.

- Mi vida… Se que dijimos que podríamos irnos a vivir juntos… pero no creo que sea tiempo aun… de convivir.

- Por qué… - dijo ella extrañada del cambio de actitud – tu dijiste…

- Si, se lo que dije, y perdóname… pero creo que tienes algo de razón - la miró – Ginny a pesar de que nuestra relación es algo que deseábamos los dos… creo que aun debemos quemar etapas antes de dar el gran paso de irnos a vivir juntos, y luego casarnos.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que… A pesar de que estoy completamente seguro de que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días – ella sonrió – Que me encanta tu manera de ser, algo espontánea, y extremadamente inteligente… que tienes unos cambios de humor increíbles, que te encanta todo eso del romanticismo… que congeniamos estupendamente en otros aspectos – la miró con picardía – no hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos bien... de vivir nuestras vidas, juntas pero también de manera separada…

- Qué quieres… ¿quieres tener libertad? – dijo ella sin entender – ¿pero si quieres eso, para que me pides que me case contigo y luego…?

- No me malinterpretes… corazón, yo te amo, y quiero que seas mi esposa… pero también quiero que vivas una vida diferente... juntos pero no revueltos, ¿entiendes?

- Harry…

- Yo no he tenido tiempo de ser una persona normal, Ginny – dijo abrazándola – Quiero ser un novio como corresponde, ir a buscarte a tu escuela, darte un beso, pasear… Pasar un día de campo en el mundo normal, no dentro de Hogwarts rodeados de seguridad… no pasar unas vacaciones encerrados en una oscura casa, porque mi vida corre peligro… no dejarte nunca, para que a ti no te pase nada, porque tengo que cumplir una estupida profecía… Quiero aprender a reír, a disfrutar de la vida contigo y mis amigos, no vivir una vida de sobresaltos y privaciones, esperando que tenga que cumplir con mi destino y enfrentarme a un mago tenebroso… Quiero aprender a ser un novio correcto... a no tratar de sobreprotegerte, a no querer que hagas nada por miedo a que te pase algo… - Bufó – no quiero ahogarte con mis cuidados, ¿me entiendes ahora? No quiero que te arrepientas de haberme elegido, porque no te doy tu espacio… y sé que tu me darás el mío porque eres así, te preocupas por mi, pero me das la libertad que necesito, porque confías en mi… como yo confío en ti! Pero quiero aprender a conocerte afuera, en el mundo real, no entre cuatro paredes que nos condicionan, y nos coartan… solo hemos sido novios un par de semanas… Y si bien, el amor, es importante, el conocerse el uno al otro también lo es… no quiero que por apresurarnos matemos esto tan maravilloso que tenemos.

- Y entonces…

- Ginny Weasley, quiero ser tu novio formal… quiero que tengas en cuenta este pedido formal de matrimonio que te he hecho, y quiero que aceptes el anillo como promesa de un amor puro y sincero… Pero a pesar de que dijiste que si, solo comenzaremos a edificar las bases de nuestra futura felicidad, cuando lo creamos conveniente… ¿si?

- Okay – dijo ella en un suspiro, poniéndose en puntas de pie y dándole un corto besito en los labios – empezaremos nuestra relación de cero… novios formales, nada íntimos ¿eh?

- ¿Que? – dijo él – ¿como que nada íntimos?

- Bueno… – dijo ella sonriendo – si vamos a ser novios formales, deberás, venir a verme a casa, a una determinada hora y por una determinada cantidad de tiempo; salir acompañados de mis hermanos; tener que aguantar a mi madre si en alguna ocasión vamos a cenar afuera; cuando vayamos de campamento o a pasar un día en la playa, tendrás que invitar a toda mi familia, lo mismo sucederá si nos vamos de vacaciones a algún lado, siempre con el permiso expreso de mis padres… y lo mas importante, nada de quedarme a pasar la noche en la casa de mi novio, o visitarlo sin el correspondiente chaperón.

- Pero…

- Ah, señor Potter, usted dijo que quería ser un novio formal… - dijo sonriendo – pues seremos desde ahora en adelante formales – Ella comenzó a caminar. El solo tenia la boca abierta, sin saber que decir

- No quise decir eso… - dijo queriéndose patear el trasero por ser tan estupido – yo… Solo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor

- ¿Y si no te gusto como soy? ¿Y si en verdad, te molesta terriblemente que sea una chica extrovertida, simpática, que le gusta tener muchos amigos? – dijo ella seria – ¿y si descubro que eres una persona horrible, que no me gusta como combinas tu ropa interior con tus medias? – él sonrió – que odio que despilfarres el dinero…

- Eso tendremos que resolverlo con el paso del tiempo…

- Okay… - dijo abrazándolo – lo de salir acompañados de mis hermanos fue una broma.

- Lo de quedarte a dormir en mi casa…

- Eso fue en serio…

- ¡Ginny!

- ¿Qué?¿Acaso tú piensas en dormir? – lo besó. Un beso intenso, cargado de emoción – Se quedaron abrazados, embriagados uno del otro. Ella sonrió mostrándole el anillo – bien… ¿debo tomarlo como un anillo de compromiso entonces?

- Si – le besó el mentón.

- Pero no nos casaremos ahora – dijo seria – solo cuando estemos completamente seguros de poder aguantar nuestros pros y nuestros contras…

- Así es…

- Te amo…

- ¡Ya lo se! – dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban juntos hacia el automóvil. Ella se paró en seco y lo obligó a quedarse frente a frente. Ginny tenía la frente arrugada, porque el sol le molestaba la visión, y miraba a su novio seria.

- Solo quiero que lo recuerdes siempre… a pesar de que alguna vez podamos no ponernos de acuerdo en algo… a pesar de que te enojes conmigo porque quemaré la comida, no te lavaré la camisa como tú deseas… A pesar de que cuando despiertes a mi lado, me veas con la cara hinchada, despeinada y fea… siempre recuerda que te amo, y que a pesar de que no soy perfecta, todo lo hago porque te amo, y quiero lo mejor para ti… - Después de decirle esto, siguieron caminando. Harry estaba callado, ella tenía la mirada serena. Él abrió la puerta, y la atrapó en sus brazos. Le dio un suave beso en la frente. La obligó a mirar una vez más el amplio valle y apoyó su cara en su hombro.

- Te amo… quiero que recuerdes siempre que siento eso por ti… a pesar de que puedo convertirme en una persona hosca, que a veces me deprima, que a veces me enoje porque el mundo es como es, y no como yo quiero que sea… a pesar de que a veces discuta contigo porque no puedo creer que no entiendas que no me importa que quemes la comida o que dejes la ropa con jabón y luego me pique todo el día mi camisa en el trabajo. Y aunque me rasque hasta morir, entenderé que lo haces con amor... porque a pesar de tener una vida profesional, te queda tiempo para ocuparte de mi… de lo que necesito y de lo que me gusta… y te amaré mas, porque seré conciente de todo el sacrificio que haces para verme feliz – Ella sonrió – Te amo… recuerdalo siempre cada vez que me refunfuñes por ponerme pesado en cuanto a tu seguridad… solo lo hago porque temo perder el único motor que hace mover mi mundo… mi vida.- le besó el cuello – A pesar de que por alguna razón no nos pongamos de acuerdo con los nombres de nuestros hijos… porque a ti te gusten esos nombres tan estrafalarios como le pusiste a la lechuza de Ron o a nuestro perro… y a ti no te gusten mis nombres, que refieren a perdidas personales, a querer tener un poco de aquellos que dieron la vida por mi… Te amo… quiero que mires una vez mas este lugar, mi querida princesa… míralo bien – Ginny paseó su mirada por todo el valle, aspiró el aire puro de la colina, y olor del verde prado – este será nuestro reino… Edificaremos un extraordinario castillo, porque cada ladrillo que pongamos, estará adherido con amor... amor puro, nuestro, infinito… y pondremos una única regla... una única norma, una única ley… _"todo el que habite en esta tierra… será inmensamente feliz…" Porque tú y yo, así lo seremos…_ - Ginny se dio vuelta para mirar a su novio. Estaba tan orgullosa de sus palabras, tan orgullosa de que el hombre de su vida se haya convertido en un completo romántico, pero con los pies en la tierra. Solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras se abrazaba con fuerzas a Harry. Sabía que vendría una etapa de conocimiento mutuo. En eso él tenía razón. Pero estaba tranquila… Pasara lo que pasara de ahora en adelante con sus vidas, estarían presente esas últimas palabras que se dijeron… y estaría siempre la promesa mutua, de eterna felicidad…

_Finite incantatem…._

Nota de la autora: Y como dijera el chanchito Porky… "Esto es todo amigos!!"

Mentira, esperen el epilogo que no será tan largo como eso, pero me esmeraré que sea bonito.

Escena del acto V de Romeo y Julieta… De William Shakespeare … Es cuando Romeo toma el veneno, cuando ve a Julieta muerta en su sepulcro.

Uno de los cien sonetos de amor, de Pablo Neruda

Escena del segundo Acto del romeo y Julieta… mas precisamente la escena del balcón.

Bien… solo me resta agradecerles a todos los que siguieron esta maratónica historia, y quizás estén un poco desilusionados por como lo terminé… yo misma no estoy conforme con esto. Pero aun así, solo quiero que me expresen su opinión, y si pueden, háganlo de una forma que yo pueda responderles y agradecerles personalmente.

Antes de irme quiero agradecerle a todos los que me enviaron una canción un poema, y que por razones de espacio y tiempo no he colocado aquí… a ti, el que me envió la canción de Pablo Herrera, Magia, te digo que en algún momento la utilizare, porque es una canción muy bonita, no en este fic, pero algún momento se me ocurrirá un one shot, y te lo dedicaré aunque no me acuerde tu nombre…

Quizás algunos no comprendan por que Decidí el cambio de actitud de Draco. Fue sencillamente porque leyendo el ultimo libro entendí que el pobre chico no tenia otra opción en el mundo… Quizás no supo como cambiar, pero creo que Dumbledore tenía razón… "su alma no está completamente dañada…" por eso decidí darle una oportunidad de la mano de Ginny. Pero ahí quedó, ella le dio unas pautas, y el resto dependía de él. Espero que lo entiendan y lo acepten sino, bueno háganmelo saber…

Saludos Silvia

¡Y esperen el epilogo!


	43. Epilogo

**Hola!! Bueno, como todos saben, hoy termina esta para mi maravillosa historia. Algunos dirán, que presuntuosa, al decir esto. Pero saben? Es lo que pienso, y saben por que, porque la hice con el corazón…**

**Agradezco a todos los que pasaron por cada uno de los capítulos… a todos los que me pidieron consejos, datos, los que me agradecieron por haberles dado, a través del fic pequeños ****tips**** o datos para una mejor relación con su pareja… Por eso creo que ha sido maravillosa, porque a algunos les ha servido de una u otra manera. **

**Mi objetivo, fue acercarlos a la poesía… y apreciar las canciones que a mí me inspiran… y aunque algunos me dijeron que los poemas no tienen nada que ver con el relato… yo les digo, los poemas son como uno quieren que sean… Si alguno después de leer un capitulo se acercó a las Rimas de Bécquer, mi misión esta cumplida…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que en un principio me acercaron cantidad de letras de canciones, y sepan que si en algún momento erré en alguna traducción, o letra en ingles, no es mi culpa, para el ingles soy medio queso, y las letras las bajo de Internet.**

**Lamentablemente, en estos últimos tiempos, he descubierto que alguien (una tal Nuria) ha plagiado esta maravillosa historia, y ha mancillado los personajes haciéndolo con los protagonistas de Rebelde, una tira mexicana. Me duele muchísimo la falta de ética, pero no se puede tener todo no? Mas me duele cuando Harry se llama Poncho, Ginny es una tal Dulce Maria… y Hermione, es una chica que dice "honey" a cada rato…**

**Gracias por fin a todos los que siguieron esta historia, y espero que este final no los desilusione**

**Por ultimo, les cuento que Ya conseguí el trabajo que andaba buscando…a si que la entrega de mis otras historias se hará mas pausada en el tiempo, pero no se preocupen, seguiré con este esparcimiento... así que hay anatripotter para rato! (A menos que se cierre la pagina)**

**Cumplo en decir que este, es el capitulo que mas spoilers tiene, si no han leído el séptimo, please, no lo lean… **

**Epílogo**

**Cinco años después….**

La orquesta tocaba una suave melodía. No podía saber con exactitud cual era, porque era como un susurro… algo calmado y reposado. Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. Era su casa. El valle, donde Ella y Harry hacía años habían decidido comenzar su vida juntos, estaba verde, y el día estaba diáfano. Vio una enorme cantidad de sillas blancas apostadas en un lugar estratégico del terreno… cerca del arroyo, delante de aquel árbol donde Harry pusiera una hamaca. Sonrió al ver a Luna, con una túnica naranja fosforescente tratando a atrapar algo dentro de él y a Neville tratando de que esta no se cayera al agua. Las cosas habían salido como se esperaba. Estaba vestida y preparada. Caminó una vez mas hacia el espejo en la enorme habitación que desde ese día compartiría con su esposo… _"Mi esposo",_ pensó. Se miró detenidamente. No había crecido mucho desde que salió de la escuela, pero se veía mas esbelta, mas mujer. Se acomodó el corazón de Harry, sobre el pecho. La esmeralda tenía un verde brillante y despedía un calor intenso. Sonrió. Sabía que Harry sentía lo mismo que ella. La puerta fue aporreada con ganas. Y sin esperar que ella los dejara pasar, sus hermanos gemelos entraron estrepitosamente, y se detuvieron en seco, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca haciendo una graciosa mueca de sorpresa. Mas atrás entraba Bill, él la miraba con ternura, Charlie, que aun no soportaba la idea que su pequeña hermanita se casara, entró en tercer lugar. Percy fue el más educado, aunque también sonrió. Ron tenía las orejas coloradas. Todos estaban elegantemente vestidos con túnicas negras, que en el frente, parecían los Smokings muggles. El detalle, una flor de jazmín en la solapa.

- ¡Wow! – dijeron Fred y George a la vez, y apuntándola con sus varitas – ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con la loca de mi hermana? ¡Te pareces demasiado a una mujer, para ser nuestra Ginny! – Ella les tiró con un cepillo para el pelo.- ah, es pura fachada… - les dijo Fred a sus hermanos – si la ves de cerca se le ve lo bruta - rieron.

- Bien… - dijo Bill – es el día…

- Estoy muy enojada con ustedes… - dijo Ginny tratando de componerse. El que ellos estuvieran ahí para saludarla, le había conmocionado.

- ¿Y por qué será? – dijo George poniendo los brazos como su madre cuando se enojaba.

- Pues… - dijo ella acercándose a su varita- Será pórque ustedes, fueron los culpables de la borrachera de mi futuro marido… y agradezcan que él es lo bastante estúpido y que tiene conciencia, porque si yo me enteraba que aceptaba ir a donde ustedes querían llevarlo… - los chicos carraspearon y bajaron la cabeza – no solo no habría boda, sino que tendríamos que presenciar los funerales de siete idiotas…

- Ya sabemos que Harry es estúpido Ginny – dijo Ron – Solo estando en ese estado se casaría contigo…

- Bien – dijo ella – tu deberías tener cuidado de lo que dices… y ustedes también – dijo señalándolos con su varita de uno en uno - Porque a mi, sin querer, se me podría escapar el dato de que ciertos hermanos míos, habían organizado la despedida de soltero de mi Harry, en un burdel de mala muerte… y yo me pregunto ¿quién fue el de la idea? – ellos tragaron en seco – ¿y si el responsable fuera casado, comprometido… o en cualquier estado, pero ocupado? Qué podría pensar su compañera…

- Bien – dijo Bill levantando las manos, como rindiéndose – solo veníamos a desearte suerte… - la abrazó. Ella se apretó a su hermano mayor – pequeña… parece que fue ayer cuando mami te trajo a casa… eras una cosa chiquita y colorada…

- Sigue igual – dijo Charlie, abrazándola – y ese si te hace sufrir solo házmelo saber… puedo dejar suelto algunos de los dragones…

- Charlie – dijo dándole un beso a su hermano – él sabe lidiar con dragones… - rió.

- Claro – dijo Fred, abrazándola – Tendrá que lidiar contigo… un auténtico bola de fuego chino.. – Ella le dio un coscorrón – estás hermosa… hazlo que babee, ¿si? – ella asintió – ¡la foto para el álbum será de antología!

- Hermana – dijo Percy – espero que sepas entender la enorme responsabilidad que conlleva el acto que estás a punto de cometer…

- Vamos Percy, sólo se casa – dijo George dándole un empujón y besando en la frente a su hermanita – ¡no va a robar un banco! – la miró – suerte… y si te engaña, dale donde te enseñamos Fred y yo – ella abrió los ojos – justo en la entrepierna…

- ¡Basta! – rio – ustedes me van a matar de la risa. – miró a su hermano Ron. El estaba un poco reservado en estos días. El y Hermione habían decidido casarse, el próximo mes. – ¿tu no vas a saludarme y a mofarte de mi? – él se acercó y la miró seriamente.

- Ginny…- ella se puso seria – solo voy a desearte que seas muy, pero muy feliz… has hecho hasta lo imposible por hacer tus sueños realidad, y lo has logrado – la abrazó – te admiro tanto… - le dio un beso en la frente – quisiera tener un poco de tus agallas, de tu decisión y coraje… - ella lo miró y por primera vez en el día tuvo ganas de llorar - se feliz… y hazlo feliz…

- Estamos felices por ti, Ginny,- dijo Charlie y se acercó para hacer un abrazo de grupo, seguido por todos sus hermanos – pero no podemos dejar de pensar que estamos perdiendo a nuestra bebé…

- Por Merlín, me van a hacer llorar…

- No seas tonto, Charlie – dijo Ron sonriendo – yo no siento que pierdo a mi hermana. No estoy triste, estoy contento, porque estoy ganando un hermano.

- Ayyyy… - suspiraron los gemelos causando la risa general – ¿por qué no te casas tu entonces con el cuatro ojos?

- ¿Estás loco? – dijo riendo y dirigiéndose a la puerta – ¡Jamás me casaría con Potter! ronca de noche…

- ¡Mentiroso! – dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua – ¡No ronca en absoluto!

- ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? – dijeron Bill y Charlie a la vez. De pronto Hermione entró en la habitación. Tenía un hermoso vestido color durazno, que resaltaba el tostado de su piel.

- ¿Qué se suponen que están haciendo aquí arriba? – dijo enojada – ¡Ustedes tienen que estar en el jardín, ayudando a sus padres a acomodar a los invitados! – los empujó hacia la puerta

- Un momento Hermione… – dijo Bill – Ginny tiene que…

- Ginny tiene que terminar de arreglarse… por si no te diste cuenta, ¡se casa!

- Está bien, ya nos vamos - bufaron los tres hermanos mayores – ¡no nos arríes como ganado, podemos caminar solos! – Hermione los corrió y cerró la puerta.

- Uf… - dijo Ginny riendo – me salvaste de una… a mi y a Harry.

- ¿Que pasó?

- Bueno, tu tonto prometido, les dijo que Harry ronca, y yo les asegure fervorosamente que no… - rieron.

- ¡Estás hermosa! – Ginny se miró al espejo.

- ¿Lo viste? – dijo terminando de maquillarse. Hermione asintió – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Mejor… le di una poción para la resaca, y todo solucionado…

- Pobrecito… -dijo Ginny acomodándose el peinado – Pero… ¿Está nervioso? ¿Se muestra arrepentido? ¿Tiene ganas de sacar la escoba, largarse y dejarme plantada?

- Ginny – dijo acercándose y acomodando la falda de la túnica – conoces demasiado bien a Harry – Ginny asintió – si está que lo llevan los nervios no lo demuestra para nada.

- Si, mi príncipe, es tan reservado en ese aspecto…

- Creo que está ansioso…

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… - sonrió con picardía – Ha esperado mucho por este momento, y además tu lo has dejado sin… - Ginny sonrió – ¡un mes! Pobrecito…

- ¡Si! – rió - en ciertos momentos, pensé que caminaba por las paredes… -más risas.

- Merlín, ya es la hora… - dijo Hermione y se acercó hacia la ventana – ya están casi todos los invitados…

- ¿Está el padrino especial ubicado?

- Si… ¡y Grawp!!

- ¡Yo lo invité! – dijo sonriendo – lo hice Cuando fui curarle el catarro…

- Le fuiste a… - dijo Hermione asqueada.

- No seas tan quisquillosa… sólo fue necesario que Hagrid me prestara su viejo paraguas rosa, y un buen hechizo de impermeabilidad. El catarro en los gigantes puede ser fatal para los comunes mortales.

- Bien… terminaremos de arreglarte porque en un momento tu madre comenzara a llorar para que… - golpearon la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Ginny. Su madre entró con su túnica verde claro, los ojos rojos, de tanto llorar, y detrás de ella – ¡Tía Muriel! – dijo Ginny saltando de su silla y abrazando a la anciana – ¡qué alegría que pudieras venir! – la soltó – ¿estás bien? – le tomó el pulso- ¿Todavía tienes vértigo al caminar? ¿Estás tomando las pociones para la infección del oído que te receté? – le puso la mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡No estoy en la consulta, Ginevra! – dijo Muriel espantada- solo vengo a desearte suerte y felicidades… y además… - de un enorme bolso sacó un estuche algo viejo y desgastado. Ginny sonrió, sabía que era. –Quiero que…

- No… - dijo serena – esa tiara se vería hermosa en ti tía, pero yo no soy esa clase de chica.

- Ginevra… Es una tradición en la familia… la usó esa francesa esposa de Bill, la usas tu, y la va a usar Hermione, cuando se case el próximo mes con el tarambana de Ronald. Aunque sigo pensando querida que tienes los codos delgados…

- Gracias Muriel… - dijo Hermione mordiéndose los labios – será un honor usarla, pero no creo que sea beneficioso para usted, que siga llamando a Ron de esa manera… - Muriel sonrió.

- De todas maneras, Ginevra…

- Sólo usaré esto… - dijo acomodándose el simple tocado que tenía en su pelo.

- Ginny… - trató de decir su madre.

- Mami… - dijo ella serena – por favor…

- Siempre he querido ver esta tiara en ese estupendo cabello – dijo la anciana, acariciando la trenza al costado que Ginny se habia hecho- tu tienes el pelo como todas las Prewet. El rojo de los Weasley es muy común… el tuyo, resalta en cualquier lugar… - sonrió. Ginny la miró y le pareció que su dura y anciana tía, tenía los ojos acuosos. – Estás tan hermosa… tienes el sol en tu cara, niña, eres feliz… ¿No podrías hacer feliz por una vez a esta pobre anciana? quizás no dure mucho y me gustaría que cumplieras mi deseo… - la miró. Ginny suspiró. Miró su simple peinado y la tiara… maldita sea. La vieja era igual de manipuladora que ella.

- Está bien – dijo, y comenzó a deshacer la trenza- pero tendrán que ayudarme a realizar un peinado especial… y si Harry me grita por hacerlo esperar, les enviaré el peor hechizo que puedan imaginar…

--+-

Ron llegó riendo a la habitación de la casa que Harry tenía para los huéspedes. El dueño de casa, renegaba con la estúpida corbata, que tenía que ponerse debajo de la estupida túnica de color negro, que era el mismo modelo que el de sus cuñados. Ron al verlo arqueó una ceja, negó con la cabeza, y sin decirle nada, se acercó a acomodarle el lazo..

- Tranquilo… es normal – dijo el pelirrojo – recuerdo que Bill estuvo nervioso todo el día y…

- No estoy nervioso – dijo Harry – ¡ Es… solo que no me gusta ponerme corbata!

- ¡No te la pongas!

- Ginny quiere que la use… - dijo fastidioso, mientras Ron apretaba de mas el lazo en su cuello.

- Pero tu… - dijo, y en un instante la acomodó perfectamente. Harry, le agradeció con la mirada.

- Es solo una corbata Ron… - dijo sonriendo – no la desilusionaré en este día tan especial para ella, porque no me guste ponerme una corbata… solo es por hoy. Puedo hacer un pequeño sacrificio, solo por ver a mi nena feliz.

- Trata de no decirle nena en mi presencia… - Harry lo miró extrañado – y mucho menos en la de mis hermanos…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno… - resopló, mientras se acomodaba el pelo frente al espejo. – es que… hemos despertado con cierta nostalgia, y una terrible sensación de protección fraternal.

- Ah…

- Y por tu bien… no te acerques a Charlie hasta después de la ceremonia. Aunque conociéndolo te aseguro que vendrá a ponerte ciertos puntos para que puedas seguir viviendo con todos tus miembros en su lugar… y feliz.

- Pero… - se puso rojo – ¿que piensan? ¿Que me caso y tiro la chancleta? – Ron se encogió de hombros, sin poder contestarle - ¿Creen que me caso con su hermana solo para hacerla sufrir, o volverla mi esclava sexual?- sonrió- espera… - sonrió mas, pensando en la imagen mental que acababa de surgir – si… bueno, no puedo asegurarte eso…

- ¿Cállate, si? – Harry rió – depravado…

- No tienen por qué sentirse amenazados por mi – dijo acercándose al espejo y revolviéndose el pelo – solo quiero hacerla feliz…

- Lo saben – dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro – pero bueno, siempre será nuestra pequeñita… ¡y tu el maldito degenerado que nos la roba! – le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- No la robo… - dijo Harry adolorido y sobandose la zona- ella se autosecuestrará en mi casa… - rieron – ¿Ginny está bien?

- Está perfecta, si caminara por una noche oscura, la verías venir, porque parece que brilla… radiante, esa es la palabra – dijo Ron y Harry sonrió – está hermosa… tiene la mirada serena, calmada… por favor, tu y ella parecen calcados. Si está que se la comen los nervios, no lo demuestra.

- Ginny no es de esas chicas… - Ron lo miró sin entender – es lo que más amo de ella. No es de llorar todo el tiempo, tiene los nervios de acero. Sabe comprenderte y espera a que tu tengas la suficiente voluntad para contarle todo lo que te sucede… es paciente, y es la mujer mas extraordinaria del mundo… cocina como los dioses, y … ¡Merlín, me estoy casando con la mujer ideal!

- Recuerda que es algo desquiciada con eso de sus planes…

- Lo sé, pero ella no se está casando con una joyita de colección, yo también tengo mis cosas… no soy perfecto.

- ¿Recuerdas como metía los codos en la mantequilla cuando te veía? - y de pronto rió – ¿y el poema? Que imaginación….

- No me lo recuerdes – dijo bufando.

- ¿Estás más calmado?

- No estaba nervioso – dijo sonriendo – estoy ansioso…

- Es lo mismo…

- No – dijo sereno – no estoy nervioso. No puedo estar nervioso por algo que he esperado tanto tiempo. Estoy feliz porque todo lo que quiero estoy a punto de lograrlo. Solo estoy ansioso porque quiero que todo se termine ya… así…

- ¿Así qué?

- ¡Así puedo ser más feliz!

- No será porque hace treinta días que…

- ¡Y eso también!

- No te digo, eres un degenerado…

- Ja – se burlo él – ¿tu te casas el próximo mes no?

- Si…

- Bueno… no tengo que avisarte que Hermione, hará lo mismo que Ginny, ¿Verdad? – dijo riendo y salió corriendo de la habitación

- ¡Por Merlín… ¡Un mes!! – dijo y salió corriendo detrás de su amigo.

La mayoría de los invitados estaban en sus asientos, al igual que una hilera de pelirrojos con sus respectivas parejas. Lupin, y el pequeño Teddy, estaban sentados en la segunda fila. El niño era igual a su madre, pero con la personalidad de su padre. Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur, se daba vuelta a cada rato y le lanzaba miraditas. Teddy apenas la miraba. Estaba atento a que su padrino pasara, así lo saludaba. Harry llegó cinco minutos antes de comenzar la ceremonia, y se quedó un segundo contemplando la imágen que tenía en frente. La pequeña pérgola de un blanco intenso, engalanada con rosas blancas, y en el centro de esta, el hombre que iba a oficiar la ceremonia: Elphias Dodge, el viejo amigo del profesor Dumbledore. La gente se daba vuelta y lo saludaba con la mano a lo que él sólo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Muchos invitados, amigos de Ginny de la escuela de sanadores, amigos de él del cuartel de aurores, algunos compañeros de la escuela, profesores… y su familia, los Weasley, que en estos momentos lo miraban de diferente manera. La señora Weasley se acercó a darle un beso, sollozar un par de cosas que no entendió, y marcharse para su lugar, acompañada de una Muriel, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, y se iba murmurando que era hora que ese descorazonado le haya hecho caso a su sobrina nieta favorita, y que hubiera hecho algo con ese salvaje cabello. Bill, lo saludó con el rostro afable, Charlie, sólo carraspeó, pero luego le palmeó la espalda… aunque no estaba seguro que haya sido de manera afectuosa, por el modo en que sus huesos crujieron. Los gemelos, le aseguraron que el espectáculo después de la ceremonia sería de colección, a lo que él rogó que a esos dos no se les fuera la mano con el festejo. De pronto sintió una gran palmada en la espalda, que si la de Charlie le desacomodó los huesos, esta tuvo el efecto contrario. Miró a quien lo saludaba, que tenía un enorme traje de color marrón, y su corbata a lunares característico. Sonrió a su amigo Hagrid, y se abrazó… ahora si, toda su familia estaba presente…

- ¿Todo bien Harry? – dijo el semigigante.

- Si, Hagrid, ahora todo está bien….

- Estás nervioso por el paso que vas a dar, ¿no?

- No – dijo sereno – sólo estoy molesto porque no me gusta ser el centro de atención…

- Oh… - Dijo y luego tomó su enorme pañuelo - te mereces todo lo feliz que vas a ser Harry… eres igual a tu padre y a tu madre… tu padre también tenía esa cara de felicidad cuando se casó con tu madre…

- Lo sé, Hagrid, lo sé… - se acomodó el cuello de la camisa – espero que sea rápido… y que no haya interrupciones, como Rita Skeeter…

- Hermione se encargó de ella, no te preocupes…

- Gracias por ser mi padrino… significa mucho para mi y para Ginny…

- ¡Claro! Esa pelirroja siempre supo lo que quiso, ¿eh? – Harry sonrió – Me parece que fue ayer cuando iba a mi cabaña solo para ver si tenía la suerte de verte… - más risas.

- Bueno… - dijo viendo a Ron acercarse a las zancadas – creo que llegó la hora. – y sintió a Hagrid moquear – ¿y ahora por qué lloras?

- Porque hay tanta gente que me gustaría que estuviera aquí… tanta gente Harry…

- Están aquí… – dijo palmeándolo – en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos… sé que están aquí.

- Siempre fuiste un chico especial, ¿eh, Harry?

- Bien – dijo Ron jadeando, e interrumpiéndolos – el novio y los padrinos debemos llegar hasta la pérgola, porque mi hermana amenazó que si no estaban realizando la ceremonia en tres minutos, se iba a vivir contigo ilegalmente…

- Bien, ella siempre tiene la razón… - dijo Harry y comenzó a caminar seguido de sus amigos.

+-+-+-+-+

Ginny resopló una vez al espejo… hubiera preferido miles de veces su simple peinado a este tan sofisticado… Tenía el cabello recogido hacia arriba, con pequeños rulos, que iban formando un peinado (igual al que le hubiera visto a la actriz protagonista de la película "Orgullo y prejuicio") y encasquetada en lo alto de su cabeza la diadema, que no era espectacularmente grande, pero los diamantes y los ópalos que la adornaban resaltaban en la roja cabellera. El vestido que tenía lo había diseñado ella misma, era parecido a las túnicas que usaban las diosas griegas. Era de color champagne, con un solo hombro, y tenía un delicado drapeado, que bajaba desde el ancho bretel en diagonal hasta la cintura, y desde allí otro drapeado, realzaba sus curvas, a modo de faja, de color dorado que marcaba su estrecha cintura. La falda era muy amplia y vaporosa, aunque el peso de la tela le daba una caída espectacular; y en los pies, unas delicada sandalias de tacón, doradas. No llevaba velo. Suspirando una vez mas, salió de la habitación, esperando que todo saliera como Harry y ella lo habían planeado.

La sala de la casa no era muy amplia. Lo más destacado de ella era la enorme chimenea, un inmenso sofá en frente de esta, y unos cuantos muebles. La escalera de piedra, que comunicaba la planta de abajo con el piso superior, iba bordeando la pared. Ginny bajó lentamente los escalones que la separaban de su padre, que la esperaba al pie de la misma. El señor Weasley vestía de rigurosa túnica, también negra. Arthur era un hombre serio, rara vez dejaba ver sus emociones. Levantó su rostro y cuando la vió descender, Ginny pudo jurar que su padre, casi lloró. Ella antes de pisar el último escalón, le tendió la mano, y el sonriente, la tomó y la besó, para luego abrazarse a su pequeña hijita.

- Hagamos una promesa... – le dijo antes de soltarse – tu no me relatas una tierna historia de mi niñez, y yo no lloraré… - lo miró con una sonrisa radiante y el señor Weasley sonriendo también, asintió.

- ¿Tengo permitido decirte lo hermosa que estás?

- ¡Eso si! – rieron – Hermione… - dijo y su amiga se acercó – el ramo… - Hermione le pasó un ramo donde predominaba el color verde y habían un montón de rosas blancas, jazmines y pequeñas florcitas que se estilan poner en un ramo. – avíspate amiga, porque este ramo ira directo a ti… - rieron – Ron no tendrá oportunidad de arrepentirse.

- Como si yo le fuera a dar esa oportunidad…

- Señoritas, la charla está muy buena, pero hay un joven que espera… - tomándose del brazo de su padre, caminó hacia el jardín.. no tenía por qué estar nerviosa… todo saldría como siempre lo soñó.

Harry estaba parado a la izquierda del oficial de ceremonia, cuando una suave melodía de violines comenzó a sonar. El sabía que era el momento. Por última vez pasó su mano por el cabello, y escuchó el silbido de Fred, acompañado, por "_Así estas bien galán_" de George, que causó las risas de los presentes. Aguantando las ganas de enterrarse vivo en ese mismo lugar, vio que todos se ponían de pie, y miraban hacia su casa… _"Maldita sea, no puedo ver nada"_ pensó, y luego se puso mas ansioso al oír la exclamación de Hagrid… el cantante de la orquesta comenzó a cantar una suave canción, y fue cuando la vió, al final del pasillo, al comienzo de la alfombra roja…

"_**Through the darkness (A través de la oscuridad)  
I can see your light…" **__**(Puedo ver tu luz…)**_

Ginny avanzaba lentamente del brazo de su padre. Todas y cada unas de las hipótesis que tejió la noche anterior, referente a lo hermosa que su mujer podría estar ese día, habían fallado estrepitosamente… Sonrió. Ron tenía razón, ella brillaba… No era el estupendo vestido que le delimitaba las impresionantes curvas de su cuerpo… no era los tacones que la hacían verse mas alta… no era esa diadema y ese vestido que la hacían verse una diosa… era ella. Harry sabía que aunque ella hubiera venido vestida con el uniforme de Quidditch, tendría el mismo efecto en él… ese que lo hacia querer abandonar todo en ese instante y llevársela lejos, y disfrutarla solo él. El codazo de Ron lo trajo de nuevo al mundo.

"_**And you will always **__**shine (Y tu siempre brillas)  
And I can feel you're heart in mine. **__**(y puedo sentir tu corazón en el mío)**_

_**Your face I memorized (tu cara memorizé)  
I idolize just you…" (Te idolatro, solo a ti)  
**_

Ginny lo miró a medida que avanzaba a su encuentro. Tenía la sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba. Esa que le aseguraba que estaba todo bien. Lo miró detenidamente. Cada detalle, cada rasgo característico, cada movimiento de labios y de ojos… todo iba a retenerlo en la memoria. Cuando él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Faltaban pocos pasos, y todas sus fantasías se volverían realidad….

_**"I look up to **_

_**Everything you are **_

_**In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you (aun eres **__**tu)  
After all (después de todo)  
You're still you" (aun eres tu)**_

Al llegar a la pérgola, donde estaba Elphias Dodge, el señor Weasley se detuvo ante Harry, y soltando la mano de su hija, lo abrazó. Se miraron mutuamente, y luego, le tendió la mano de su hija, que Harry tomó sonriente. Ella caminó unos pasos mas, sólo para sorprenderse con un beso de su novio en la mano que sostenía, y una mirada intensa de esos ojos verdes, que la hizo temblar por primera vez en el día. _"Maldita sea"_ se dijo a si misma _"prometí no llorar, y con solo ese gesto de su parte, estoy a punto de inundar el valle"._ Le sonrió.

- ¿Lista para el salto, Weasley? – le preguntó Harry para distender el momento. Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja, y luego sonrió divertida.

- Desde que tengo uso de razón… - y los dos se acercaron al oficial. Elphias carraspeó, y fue la señal para que todos se sentaran en sus asientos.

- Queridos amigos… - comenzó – que maravilloso día hoy… el sol parece acompañar a esta bonita pareja que hoy decide unir sus vidas… - La orquesta seguía tocando una tenue melodía, que acompañaba a la canción anterior, mientras el señor Dodge hablaba - el matrimonio… es un paso, mas en la vida de las personas, y hoy nos hemos reunido para acompañar y celebrar junto a Harry y a Ginevra, la enorme decisión que han tomado, motivados por el amor mutuo y el entendimiento. – Harry y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron, acompañando ese gesto con un suave apretón de manos. – ¿Harry, Ginevra, están aquí por propia voluntad?

- Si – respondieron los dos seguros.

- Bien… - volvió a carraspear – Señor Harry James Potter, ¿acepta a Ginevra Molly Weasley, como su esposa?

- Claro…

- Eh…

- Digo si, acepto – corrigió colorado, ante las burlas de los presentes. Ginny no aguantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Aun no es el momento señorita… - mas risas –Bien… Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿aceptas a Harry James Potter, como tu legítimo esposo? – Ginny lo miró unos segundos, tratando de hacerse a la idea, en el momento menos oportuno. _"Señora de Harry Potter, Señora Potter… Ginny Weasley Potter… Ginny Potter… sanadora Potter… sanadora Weasley Potter…"_

- Eh… ¿Ginny? – dijo asustado Harry. Ella lo miró con cara de boba – ¿vas a responder?

- ¿Qué? Eh… ¡si! ¡Acepto! – Harry suspiró.

- Bien… por el poder que me confiere el ministerio de ma…

- Espere… - dijo Harry – se que no es usual en la ceremonia mágica, pero en la muggle es natural que intercambiemos anillos y nos digamos unas palabras… - dijo esto rápidamente y todo colorado – Ginny y yo, así lo decidimos y quisiéramos…

- Bien, entonces, ¿tienen las alianzas? – Ron extrajo de su bolsillo un juego de anillos y les dio uno a cada uno. – si mal no recuerdo, señorita Weasley póngale la alianza a su novio y si tiene algo que decir, la escucharemos…

- Bien.. Harry – dijo tratando de contener el llanto – no voy a sacar a relucir mi repertorio poético, con el que intente conquistarte años atrás – Sus hermanos rieron por el comentario – Pero haré lo posible por no hacerte quedar en ridículo.- Suspiró – Eres.. siempre has logrado tener ese efecto en mi sabes? Me dejas sin palabras – Harry sonrió y le apretó la mano dándole ánimo – Es absolutamente imposible que encuentre palabras que me puedan hacer expresarte cuan feliz soy en este momento, el momento que he estado soñando desde que era una niña y me hamacaba en mi casa lejos de mis hermanos… soñando con el niño que sobrevivió, pensándolo como un príncipe azul, héroe, dispuesto a rescatarme de cualquier peligro. Luego te conocí, y me enamoré del hombre atrás de la leyenda…. Solo espero que la vida me de la oportunidad de poder compartir cada momento que me toque vivir junto a ti… solo espero tener el tiempo suficiente para que podamos realizar todos y cada uno de lo sueños que aquí en este lugar, hace algún tiempo nos propusimos realizar… ¿recuerdas? – Harry asintió- Lo único que me resta decirte, es quete amo, a ti Harry… solo a ti y todo lo que eres… te necesito a mi lado, y en este lugar, frente a todos nuestros queridos prometo ser tu alma, tu socia, tu amiga… y prometo amarte en las tempestades, con lluvia o sol… juro seguirte a donde vayas, hasta el fin, donde vuelve a empezar el mundo… Donde tengas que ir, estoy y estaré contigo en lo absoluto… - se miraron una vez mas a los ojos, y escucharon a Hagrid, sonarse la nariz estruendosamente, con su pañuelo a lunares.

- Muy bonito, señorita… - dijo Elphias suspirando - bien, ahora su turno señor Potter.- Harry Pestañeó un par de veces antes de hablar. Escuchar lo que Ginny le dijera, había sido demasiado para él… respiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos.

- Ginny…. _"Amor, yo no tengo tanto que decir, sino que simplemente aquí estaré forjando con los años el placer de hacer la vida a golpes, a dos manos contigo…. Amor, nos queda una distancia recorrer, la batalla del tiempo lo dirá, si puedes hasta entonces resistir, me seguirás llevando de la mano contigo… amor, me queda por decir que soy feliz… había olvidado la vida, que se arrastra con incierto porvenir, hasta que me topé contigo y ahora mi vida es cierta, es feliz, y lo es gracias a ti… amor, no has podido cambiarme enteramente, pero siento a estas alturas que me parezco mas a ti que a mi – _Ginny sonrió, Harry aprovechó para delicadamente ponerle la sortija en su dedo, levantó la delicada y blanca mano de su esposa, y con dulzura le dio un beso, sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos _– Amor, yo no tengo tanto que decir, me sobran mil palabras para amar… y si algún día muero, y si es cierto que algún día podremos renacer… quiero que sea de nuevo, de la mano contigo…"(1)_ – sin esperar las palabras del oficial, lentamente Harry la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso.

- Bueno, esta demás que les diga que pueden besarse… - se separaron.

- No… - dijo Harry – termine la ceremonia como corresponde, por favor.

- Bien… entonces, por el poder que el ministerio me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer… ahora si, Señor Potter, puede besar a la novia - y sin escuchar la cantidad de aplausos se unieron en un beso cargado de felicidad. Se separaron justo para escuchar el sonido como de dos cañones, y desde el techo de la pérgola, una lluvia de pétalos blancos caían sobre sus cabezas, y se convertían en mariposas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, y luego se perdían por el verde prado.

- Bien… ¿ya todo terminó no? – dijo ella aun abrazada a su esposo y recibiendo la caricia de los pétalos.

- No, cariño… - le dijo el dándole un beso y acercando su boca al oído - todo recién comienza, Señora Potter – se miraron un instante y se abrazaron para después salir acompañados de aplausos, y de la misma canción de la iniciación de la ceremonia…

"_**I look up to **_

_**Everything you are **_

_**In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you  
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through…"**_

Al final de la alfombra, y sabiendo que ya no tendrían al menos por unas horas una ocasión pará compartir juntos, Harry la tomó rápidamente del brazo y la besó, mientras todos se levantaban pará que desaparecieran las mesas y se armara la pista de baile y las mesas de comidas, y la canción daba los últimos acordes…

"_**And in this cruel and lonely world (Y en este mundo cruel y solitario)  
I've found one love (he encontrado un amor)  
You're still you (aun eres tu)  
After all (despues de todo)  
You're still you…" **__**(aun eres tu)(2)  
**_

La primera que los separó fue su madre… Luego una horda de pelirrojos, Harry presumió que eran todos Weasley, se abalanzaron hacia ellos dispuestos a saludarlo y desearles felicidad. El solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, mientras veía a su esposa, a lo lejos, que sonreía y abrazaba a medio mundo. En un instante se cruzaron las miradas, y con un movimiento de hombros, y una sonrisa, continuaron con la tarea de recibir las salutaciones de todos los invitados.

A pesar de que la señora Weasley rezongara, y dijera que era lo usual en las fiestas de casamiento, Harry se negó rotundamente a permanecer en una mesa al centro de todo, captando las miradas que todos los que estaban en la fiesta les dirigieran. Decidió que elegiría cualquier mesa, y disfrutaría de la comida y la música, con sus amigos, y no sentado siendo _"la atracción central de la feria",_ según fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijera a su ahora suegra. Ginny estuvo de acuerdo con su esposo, y sin más preámbulos, se dirigieron a una donde estaban Luna, Neville, Ron y Hermione, que tenían sendos platos, y copas con vino de saúco. Al llegar los amigos se levantaron y alzaron las copas.

- ¡Vivan los novios! – gritó Ron algo exaltado, y los demás respondieron sonrientes. Ginny se sentó, y bebió un trago de zumo de calabaza. Harry bebió un poco de vino y se sentó a su lado

- Por favor Ron, - dijo Ginny – ¡No empieces con eso de vivarnos a cada rato!

- Pero…

- Pero… - bufó ella – sabes que si hay algo que no soporto, es que en una boda estén a cada rato diciendo: "¡Vivan los novios!" "¡Vivan los padrinos!" – dijo imitando a su hermano. – me enferma…

- ¿Pero es lo usual no? – dijo Hermione risueña.

- No después de que el mismo idiota que siempre lo repite se toma todo el vino, y comienza a ser algo fastidioso – rieron.

- Además – dijo Harry, hincando el tenedor en una papa deliciosamente asada – eso significa que todo el mundo levante la mirada y nos ubique en el espacio…. - miró a su amigo – Ron, por favor, si lo haces de nuevo te dejo el ojo como el de Ojoloco, y te juro que utilizaré para sacártelo, este tenedor. – Ron sonrió. Ginny acarició la mejilla de su ahora esposo y sonrió.

- Sabes que a Harry no le gusta que todos los miren…. ¡El sólo quiere estar para mi! - Harry sonrió mirándola con cara de idiota

- ¡Ay cuñado, cierra la boca o se te caerá la papa! – dijo Fred – ¡Vivan los novios! – chilló, a lo que todo el mundo giró para saludarlos y vivarlos.

- ¡Era una bromita! – dijo mirando la cara de enfado de su hermana.

- Solo no te hechizo, porque me encantó el truco de los pétalos y las mariposas…

- Fue idea de Harry… - ella se acercó y lo besó.

- Te amo…

- No fue nada… - dijo mirándola a los ojos, y rozando con su nariz la pequeña y pecosa nariz de Ginny.

- Melosos… - dijo George – suéltense un rato, ¡vamos a beber Whisky!

- ¡Si! – dijo Ron efusivamente.

- No - dijo Hermione lacónica – parece que no te ha bastado con lo de anoche…

- Bueno… - dijo Ron, moviendo los hombros, y aceptando las palabras de su prometida.

- Eh… - dijo Fred- nos vamos… esta es la mesa de los gobernados… - y se fueron riendo.

Después de una estupenda comida, regada con exquisitos vinos, llegó la hora del baile. Ginny sonreía y se preguntaba si Harry le habría hecho caso y fuera a aprender a bailar el vals, tan romántico y tradicional que se bailaba al comienzo de todo baile de casamiento. Mientras de un movimiento de varita todas las mesas eran corridas hacia los costados de la gran carpa que apareciera casi llegando el rocío del anochecer, todos los ojos fueron a parar a la pareja, que sin poder atrasar mas ese momento, tuvieron que seguir con el protocolo nupcial. Harry se levantó, y luego de un suspiro, le tendió la mano a su esposa, y sonriendo un poco tenso, la acompañó hasta el centro de la pista. Todos los miraban. Muriel bufó cuando vio que Harry, en un arranque de rebeldía se había quitado la corbata roja, que había logrado quedarse a medias dentro del bolsillo de la túnica. Aun tomada de la mano, Ginny dio una vuelta alrededor de Harry, y se situó en la posición correcta y lista para el baile. Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo un poco, y levantó la mirada, mostrándole una brillante sonrisa. Ella arqueó una ceja, tratando de comprender por qué, si ella sabía que él odiaba esa parte especialmente de la fiesta, tenía esa cara de felicidad… De repente, se escuchó un solo de batería que venía desde un pequeño escenario donde antes se encontraba la orquesta, y una explosión hizo que en lugar de esta, ataviadas con sus estrambóticas vestimentas, aparecieran Las Brujas de Macbeth, el grupo de rock favorito de Ginny, produciendo un griterío entre los invitados que en su mayoría eran todos jóvenes…. Luego del riguroso aplauso, ellas comenzaron a tocar una movediza canción, que no tenia nada que ver con la música que Ginny estaba esperando escuchar. Miró a su marido, que le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

- Espero que este, mi regalo, te haya gustado… - la miró- ¿Es tu grupo favorito, no?

- ¡Sabes que si!! – lo abrazó- ¿Eh… ¿Harry? – dijo un segundo después.

- ¿Si? – preguntó mientras comienza a danzar lentamente, y a guiarla.

- ¿No es un vals? – Preguntó divertida. El solo la miró, sonriendo.

- Tu no eres chica de vals… - ella sonríe también.

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo ella.

- No… esta canción la elegí especialmente… es una sorpresa - le susurró al oído – Disfrútala, es solo para ti.

- Bien, entonces señor Potter… - lo besó – sorpréndame…. – solo atinó a reír, y a dejarse guiar por su flamante esposo, mientras las brujas comenzaron a cantar una pegadiza melodía…

_Every time I look into your lovely eyes,  
I see a love that money just can't buy.  
One look from you, I drift away.  
I pray that you are here to stay.__Anything at all, you got it.  
Baby!_

Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.

Un momento después toda la pista estaba repleta de gente, dispuesta a divertirse y a compartir ese momento con ellos. Los flashes de las fotos, se sucedían uno detrás de otro, pero a ellos poco les importaba. En ese momento estaban uno dentro de la mirada del otro, disfrutando como si estuvieran solo ellos en ese lugar, y que esa música sonaba solo para ellos…

_Every time I hold you I begin to understand,  
Everything about you tells me I'm your man.  
I live my life to be with you.  
No one can do the things you do.  
Anything you want, you got it.  
Anything you need, you got it.  
Anything at all, you got it.  
Baby!  
Anything you want  
Anything you need  
Anything at all_

En un breve interludio, mientras la banda tocaba, Harry la tomá de la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo. Ginny lo mira a los ojos y él le da un suave beso en los labios que produce el aplauso de todos los presentes… la mira a los ojos y tomándola suavemente de la espalda, empiezan a bailar mas lento, pero sin dejar de mirarse. Fue el momento en que Harry le recitó la ultima parte de la canción….

_- I'm glad to give my love to you. I know you feel the way I do. Anything you want, you got it. Anything you need, you got it. Anything at all, you got it. __Baby! – _El beso seguido fue mas intenso, mas visceral. El abrazo fue mas vehemente… Harry no podía entender, y mucho menos creer que toda esa felicidad pudiera sentirla una sola persona, y con esa actitud trataba de hacerse a la idea que todo lo que le estaba pasando era real, y era cierto… Se separó un instante, solo para ver a su pelirroja con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, casi a punto de llorar. Se veía tan hermosa, con ese mechón rebelde de pelo que le caía por la frente, y bailaba al compás de la música. Embelesado, tomó el cabello y lo pasó por detrás de la oreja y le acarició el rostro. Ella sonrió y una lágrima cayó por la mejilla. El le limpió el rostro con la yema de sus dedos – ¿Esto no es un sueño, verdad? – dijo casi en un susurro.

- Claro que no, Harry – dijo ella abrazándolo y sonriendo - claro que no…

"_**Anything you want, you got it **_

_**Anything you need, you got it **_

_**Anything at all, you got it**__**, Baby.  
Anything at all  
Baby  
You got it!" **__**(3)**_

Tres días después de la boda, se encontraban los ahora esposos Potter en la habitación de su hermosa casa, situada en el valle junto a la colina de Stoatshead. La noche era fresca, y una suave brisa entraba por la inmensa ventana que daba al frente de la casa, donde había un balcón. Harry estaba recostado en la cama, esperando ver a su esposa entrar en cualquier minuto a la habitación. Las sábanas blancas contrastaban con el verde oscuro de su pantalón pijama… No llevaba puesta la parte de arriba de la prenda. Dos segundos y cambió la posición, colocándose de costado sosteniendo su cabeza en alto apoyado en su codo, miró insistentemente hacia el baño. De pronto la luz de ese lugar se apagó y él sonrió. Se abrió la puerta y su esposa salió lentamente. Tenía puesto un short color Gryffindor y una remera con finas tiritas. Lo miró para sonreírle, lanzarle un beso, y acercarse al tocador para acicalar su cabello. Tomó el cepillo y se sentó en la banqueta. Harry suspiró.

- ¿Ya estás aburriéndote de mi? – dijo ella mirándolo a través del espejo. – Harry bufó – La próxima semana conectarán la televisión satelital, pera que no te aburras cielo.

- No estoy aburrido – dijo al fin. - no me aburriría nunca contigo… - sonrió – no me canso de mirarte…

- Te amo - dijo sonriendo.

- Ya pediste los días para ir de viaje.

- Harry…

- Ginny… entiendo que tu hayas tenido que quedarte unos días para terminar tu tesis, pero ya teníamos planeado salir de viaje de bodas…

- Okay…

- ¿Puedo peinarte? – ella asintió sonriendo – ven aquí… - dijo dándole palmadas al colchón. Ella se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama y él se incorporó a para arrodillarse cerca. La larga cortina roja caía sobre su espalda, cuando ella le tendió el cepillo. El lo tomó y delicadamente comenzó a pasarlo. Sonrió complacido cuando ella hizo un ruidito con su boca parecido al ronroneo de un gato.- Sabes, de todas las cosas que me imaginé hacer contigo, estando casado, esta es una de las que mas deseaba hacer… cepillar tu pelo.

- Me encanta que me peines – él se acercó a su cuerpo y mientras pasaba apenas el cepillo, su boca comenzó a besar su cuello, con delicados toques, haciendo estremecer a Ginny.

_- ¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo? _– ella sonrió, con los ojos cerrados – _¿te he dicho que no hay nadie por encima de ti…?_ - Ella suspiró cuando su boca, recorrió el hueso del maxilar inferior y la beso en el mentón. – _Llenas mi vida de satisfacciones… alejas todas mis tristezas… haces que todo sea fácil_ – la miró a los ojos y la besó, tomándola de la nuca – _eso haces tu…_ (4) - sonrió y volvió a cepillarle el pelo.

- Te has convertido en un autentico romántico ¿sabías? – él rió

- Tuve una excelente maestra… - ella sonrió complacida - ¿Pasé el examen?

- ¡Con un extraordinario! – dijo en una risita cantarina.

- ¿Nunca esperaste que esto sucediera, no es cierto?- dijo él.

- La verdad no… - dijo cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del suave masaje que Harry le hacía en los hombros.

- Nunca creíste que me ibas a tener así… solo para ti, ¿verdad?

- Puedes apostarlo – dijo.

- Ni siquiera cuando planeaste ese absurdo plan para hacerme dar celos con el noviazgo ficticio que inventaste con Ernie, ¿verdad? – ella dio un brinco y lo miro pálida.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué? – dijo alejándose – ¿acaso no ibas a decírmelo nunca? ¿Pensaste que de yo nunca iba a enterarme de que todo ha sido una farsa que tu inventaste para hacerme sufrir, y vengarte de algo que te hice?

- Harry… - dijo acercándose y él se alejó – yo iba a decírtelo, en verdad! ¡Te juro que yo… nunca tuve intención de ocultártelo siempre! – dijo angustiada. Harry chasqueó la lengua, incrédulo.

- Ah, fuiste muy… ¿cuando ibas a decírmelo?

- Te juro que yo…

- Claro, ibas a decírmelo cuando ya no pudiera… - ella lo interrumpió con un sollozo.

- ¿Vas a deshacerte de mi?

- Ya no puedo hacerlo… - dijo lacónico – las leyes mágicas me lo prohíben ¿verdad? – dijo serio. ella sintió que la sangre la abandonaba.

- ¿Quieres dejarme por eso? –El la miró severamente unos instantes. Ella estaba a punto de llorar. – ¿no vas a perdonarme verdad? – preguntó.

- Ginny… – ella bajó la mirada – eres una tonta… - lo miró y él sonrió – lo único que no podría perdonarte es… ¡diablos… que cabeza que tienes, me hiciste sufrir como un idiota! - la abrazó – jamás podría enojarme contigo…- le tomó la cara con ambas manos – te amo demasiado…

- Perdóname… por favor, yo…

- Te entiendo – le dió un beso en la boca – Se que yo tengo la mitad de la culpa de que esto se haya extendido hasta ese punto, pero bueno… Sufrí mucho.

- Yo también… - él sonrió.

- Si claro… - dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Claro que si! – dijo seria – las noches que no podíamos estar juntos…

- Ginny… ¿Crees que como vidrio o soy ingenuo?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Bien… - carraspeó - te dice algo la frase "_Somnus encantáre"_? – ella se puso roja.

- ¿Cómo?

- No te hagas la tontita, que de tonta no tienes ni un pelo – rió – Se que hemos pasado noches encubiertas, en ese hechizo, y…

- ¿Hermione te lo dijo? – preguntó Ginny dando un salto en el colchón

- No, pero… - la miró – ¿Hermione te habló de ese hechizo?

- ¡Claro! Ella lo usa con Ron cuando se enojan por su causa, y lo manipula para que mi hermanito haga lo que ella quiere…

- ¡Vaya! Creo que tendré que hablar con mi amiga… ese hechizo está prohibido…

- Ayuda mucho – dijo ella abrazándose, y sonriendo con picardía al recordar los momentos pasados.

- ¡Ya lo creo! – dijo él, pensando lo mismo que su esposa.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- ¡Cielo! – dijo mirándola con suficiencia – estás hablando con el mejor auror del ministerio – ella le dio un pellizco en el estómago – Aunque no lo creas, ese hechizo, para ti inofensivo, está prohibido, porque en esencia es parecido al _"imperio"_ – ella abrió la boca sorprendida. – De alguna manera juegas con el inconsciente de un mago y puede llegar a hacer estragos en su psiquis, o manipularlo de tal manera, igual que la maldición imperdonable.

- ¿En verdad?

- Aha… - dijo acomodándose los anteojos – no está penado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban, pero si te garantiza unas largas vacaciones a la sombra.

- ¿Como supiste que yo…?

- Como te dije, soy auror… - sonrió – no sé exactamente cuando lo usaste por primera vez…

- En la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres…

- Me lo suponía…

- ¿Por que?

- Pues… - sonrió - me acosté vestido y me desperté todo sudado, desnudo y en una cama que estaba hecha un desastre… - rieron – aunque seguía pensando que era un sueño…

- Después lo usé, en las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de tu hermosa estrategia… Te escuché aparecerte en mi cuarto, en la noche y luego decir el hechizo… la principio caí, pero luego me esforcé mentalmente y pude romperlo… sabes que puedo con el maleficio imperio.

- Y seguiste actuando las siguientes noches…

- Bueno, si tu te aprovechabas de mi, ¿Por qué yo no podría aprovecharme de ti?! – dijo besándola – Creo que era un aprovechamiento mutuo – sonrió – pero me gusta hacerlo conciente… ya no es necesario recurrir a ese ardid – la miró - ¿Está claro? - terció arqueando la ceja – ella lo miró y sonrió.

- Claro, como el cristal - se besaron nuevamente - ¿Me perdonas?

- Lo único que no puedo perdonarte es el tiempo que me hiciste sufrir… podríamos haberlo dedicado a disfrutarnos el uno del otro!

- Lo sé… pero eso fue como una bola de nieve… cada vez era mas grande y no podía pararla… hasta que apareció esa rubia, y bueno… tuve que poner en practica la fase dos del plan…

- ¿Fase dos?

- Si, bueno, la salida al club muggle… y todo lo que pasó allí.

- Ah…

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? lo de Ernie...

- Cuando acordamos ser novios…

- ¿Y aun así… seguiste con la farsa? – dijo ella extrañada.

- Si… al principio quería matarte, pero después me dije que era lo que me merecía por ser tan idiota contigo. Así que me tomé el tiempo para que tu veas que yo puedo ser lo que tu quieras, porque te amo.

- No quiero que seas lo que yo quiero que seas, quiero que seas tu. Yo me enamoré de ti… lo de ser romántico fue porque tu me lo pediste.

- Pero… acaso me hiciste leer esa cantidad de poemas sólo porque yo…

- De alguna manera, quería que entendieras que no era amor lo que sentías por Cho… pero sabía que si te lo decía de frente, no me harías caso y podría perder tu amistad… así que opté por ser mas delicada, y que tu lo vieras por ti solito.

- ¡Vaya, nunca lo hubiera pensado!

- Si, Hermione me ayudó con ese plan… - dió un brinco y se puso frente a su esposo – ¿fue ella verdad?

- ¿Qué?– Preguntó… se había quedado pensando en lo que le dijera su mujer – Cielo no te escuché…

- Si fue ella quien te lo dijo, lo del plan con Ernie.

- No… -sonrió.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿El lo sabia?

- Siempre lo supo… pensó que yo estaba mal porque estaba embarazada. El fue el primero que supo que tu y yo… bueno, habíamos estado juntos… y al que se le escapó que tu estabas enamorado de mi! – sonrió.

- Con razón en esa época me miraba y quería comerme con los ojos… - sonrió – pero no, no fue Ron.

- Mis padres, ¿no? Cuando fuiste a pedirles permiso para ser mi novio.

- ¿Ellos lo sabían? – dijo asombrado. Ella asintió.

- Mi madre fue la que me instó a que te hiciera salir las entrañas del sufrimiento.

- Bueno, eso es nuevo - dijo - siempre pensé que le caía bien…

- No te alteres, mi padre no estaba de acuerdo… - le dio un besito – ¿Fue Tonks o Remus?

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo indignado- ¿Ellos también estaban complotados contigo? – ella asintió – ¿acaso hay alguien en el mundo mágico, aparte de mi, que no sabía que lo tuyo con Ernie era un ardid? – ella lo negó – con razón dicen que soy lento para caer… - lo abrazó.

- Estás enojado.

- Ya te dije que no – se besaron tiernamente – fue Ernie…

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Ernie! – rió – Bueno, creo que lo asusté demasiado para que cantara solito… ¡y no sabes cómo alzaba la voz en los agudos!

- ¿Agudos?

- Bueno, apretaba con saña ciertas partes de su anatomía.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo dándole un almohadonazo – ¿lo golpeaste?

- ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo defendiéndose- Tu apenas unos momentos antes, habías aceptado ser mi novia. Se apareció de repente en la taberna, preguntando por ti, y queriéndote dar una carta… - susurró con su boca en el cuello – no iba a perderte en manos de ese idiota; no cuando al fin había logrado lo que quería… Tenerte para mi.

- ¿Estabas celoso? – dijo ella ronroneando.

- Si – dijo él con los ojos chispeantes – así que lo saqué de la taberna, le di unas cuantas sacudidas con mi puño y él cantó solito.. – le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y suspiró – hermosa… no me cansaré nunca de decírtelo - y acarició la curva de su seno derecho.

- Tonto – dijo ella abrazándolo – Ernie quería verme, porque se iba a casar con Susan.

- ¿Susan?

- Su verdadera novia.

- Ah… - la tiró en la cama y se recostó encima de ella, cuidando no aplastarla - Dejemos de hablar de Ernie ¿no?

- Ella estaba embarazada… me quería decir que se iban a casar… y la carta, que según tu, era un pedido de disculpas y un volver a empezar la relación, era en realidad la invitación a la boda…

- ¿Así que embarazada? – dijo acariciando con suavidad el plano vientre de Ginny y sonrió - Y yo pensaba que ese era un moscón…

- Te amo… - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, anhelando lo mismo que él anhelaba, con esa caricia – No terminaste de cepillarme el cabello – dijo cuando él rápidamente le quitaba los pantaloncitos.- él la miró divertido.

- Bueno… – lanzó la prenda al suelo – encontré que esto es otra de las cosas que mas deseaba hacer cuando estábamos casados.

- ¿Ah si? – dijo ella suspirando cuando Harry le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja – ¿y qué mas?

- Te amo – dijo exaltado.

- ¿Sólo a mi? – él negó con la cabeza mientras su boca mordisqueaba el mentón. – a quién mas….

- "_**Amo mi cuerpo…**_

- Vaya, eres la humildad representada… – dijo sonriendo y acariciando su negra cabellera.

_**- Amo mi cuerpo cuando está con tu cuerpo… es un cuerpo tan nuevo de superiores músculos y estremecidos nervios – **_la miró_** – amo tu cuerpo… **_- ella pasó suavemente la mano por su brazo y luego por la espalda haciéndolo estremecer_** – amo sus actos… - **_Ginny arqueó la columna, cuando él bajó su mano y recorrió su espalda apenas rozándola con sus dedos, haciéndole erizar cada centímetro de su piel- _**amo, palpar las vértebras  
de tu cuerpo y tus huesos…**__** – **_la otra mano se apresuró a rozar uno de sus pechos y a jugar con uno de sus pezones, para luego darle un suave beso -_** y la estremecida firme suavidad a la que quiero… **_- ahora sus besos en esa zona eran mas lentos y delicados, haciéndola suspirar _**- una y otra vez besar… - **_se separó un instante para besarla con brusquedad, metiendo su lengua en su boca haciéndole sentir la necesidad de tenerla siempre así, para él_**- amo este beso, esto y aquello de ti, - **_se acomodó con sus piernas sobre su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió, aceptándolo como cada noche ocurría después de casados _**- quiero frotar … **_- gimió_**- tu eléctrica piel, y lo que sea acabe en dividida carne… y los grandes ojos, trozos de amor,… - **_con un movimiento, estuvo dentro de ella, ese momento era tan mágico y especial para él… era la culminación de todo lo que siempre soñó, la felicidad eterna de tenerla solo para él, y se dio cuenta que, cada momento íntimo, sería algo único y especial… porque esa fusión que sentía cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos solo iba a sentirla con ella, su amor_** - -… y tal vez la estremecida emoción tan siempre renovada de estar sobre ti."(5)**_

- ¿Por que siempre hacer eso? – dijo ella susurrando cerca de sus labios, tratándose de recuperar de lo vivido momentos antes.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el tratando de serenar la respiración y dándole cortos besos desde el mentón hasta su cuello. Lo que pasaba en esa habitación era siempre así, tremendamente agotador, pero altamente satisfactorio. Luego se recostó a su lado, e inmediatamente la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó. – ¿hice algo malo? – ella se aferró a su cuerpo y lo beso.

- No… hiciste todo perfecto – él sonrió. Ginny adoraba verlo así, después del sexo, y acariciar lentamente su cuerpo cubierto por una capa de fino sudor, que le perlaba el rostro - siempre haces eso…

- ¿Qué?

- Decir cosas que me hacen… - la miró.

- Tu tienes la culpa… tu provocas lo que siento, y lo que digo… me hiciste así.

- No tienes que hacerlo a cada rato… – él arqueó una ceja – ser romántico todo el tiempo.

- ¿Ya no te gusta que lo sea?

- No es eso…. Es solo que creo que lo haces porque…

- Es lo que siento… - la abrazó – y no lo hago todo el tiempo. Solo lo soy contigo, porque quiero que sientas que te amo, no solo decírtelo con las palabras básicas… quiero que explotes de felicidad de estar conmigo – suspiró – es lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo… - se quedó callado un momento y luego agregó - lo haré si no quieres…

- Haces que todo sea perfecto. Haces mi vida perfecta Harry… y si, quiero que sigas así... pero solo conmigo – lo besó en el hueco de la garganta.

- Tu haces que todo sea perfecto… - la besó en la frente – estoy cansado…

- ¿Apagas la luz? – dijo ella sonriendo – él tomo la varita y con un movimiento apagó las velas. La cortina del ventanal se movía lentamente, como danzando con la brisa de la noche. La luna brillaba, dejando pasar su luz, iluminando el rostro de Ginny. Harry siempre se quedaba despierto un rato mas que ella. Siempre que su mujer se dormía, pasaba unas horas contemplándola. Todavía no podía creerlo. Había pasado por tantas cosas en su vida… tanta falta de afecto, que en ese momento, solo podía agradecer a Dios, que ella estuviera ahí, con él… y que lo amara. La apretó a su cuerpo, mientras, le acariciaba el cabello. Ginny tenía el rostro sereno, y su respiración era profunda y pausada. Era un hecho, estaba en su casa, tenía a su esposa… solo faltaba una cosa para completar su felicidad. Inconscientemente pasó su mano por el estómago de su mujer, y fantaseó con verlo abultado, atesorando algo valioso, algo suyo mezclado con algo de ella. Sonrió, y se dijo que aun había tiempo para eso… ya nada lo apresuraba. No había mandato divino, ni profecía, ni nada que le impidiera disfrutar cada momento con Ginny. La miro una vez mas, se acomodó en la cama, y aun abrazándola se acercó a su oído, y le susurró unas palabras.

- "_**Ya eres mía… Reposa con tu sueño en mi sueño.  
Amor, dolor, trabajos, deben dormir ahora.  
Gira la noche sobre sus invisibles ruedas  
y junto a mí eres pura como el ámbar dormido.  
Ninguna más, amor, dormirá con mis sueños.  
Irás, iremos juntos por las aguas del tiempo.  
Ninguna viajará por la sombra conmigo,  
sólo tú, siempreviva, siempre sol, siempre luna.  
Ya tus manos abrieron los puños delicados  
y dejaron caer suaves signos sin rumbo,  
tus ojos se cerraron como dos alas grises,  
mientras yo sigo el agua que llevas y me lleva:  
la noche, el mundo, el viento devanan su destino,  
y ya no soy sin ti sino sólo tu sueño." (6)**_

Sonrió, al escucharla suspirar entre sueños. Y se preguntó cuando en su vida hubiera podido imaginar convertirse en un hombre meloso y cursi. "un auténtico romántico". La miró y se convenció una vez más que sólo ella podría convertirlo en eso, y más. Le dio un beso en el pelo, acarició lentamente con su nariz el rostro pecoso de Ginny…Y lentamente cerró los ojos, y le ganó el sueño… mañana, y esperaba que el resto de su vida, despertaría con ella a su lado.

_Finite incantatem…_

* * *

Nota del autor: Les pido que dejen un pequeño comentario, así les pues agradecer personalmente, el haberme acompañado en algún momento de la historia. Es necesario que se registren (si, entiendo que es un paso algo tedioso, yo misma a veces nunca lo hago, pero es la única manera de que pueda contestarles personalmente. O al menos dejen una dirección de mail…

Lo que no es mío y utilice en este epilogo:

(1) A dos manos (Canción de Pablo Milanés)

(2) "You are still you", de Josh Groban (Una de mis canciones favoritas)

(3) "You got it" (Roy Orbison (Otra de mis canciones favoritas… no se, siempre quise qe alguien me cantara esta canción… espero que algún día se me dé)

(4) Esta es una traducción chapucera, hecha por mi, de la canción "Te he dicho últimamente que te amo", De Rod Stewart.

(5) Es una traducción, que encontré en Internet, de un poema de E.E Cummings.

(6) Soneto nro 81 (Cien sonetos… De Pablo Neruda)

Bien, si les pareció cursi, cumplí mi objetivo… y les digo hasta la próxima aventura

Espero que todas las explicaciones que me pidieron y las dudas aparecidas, se hayan disipado con este epilogo... sino, ¡manden fruta de estación!

GRACIAS TOTALES!!

Saludos Silvia


End file.
